Run Baby Run
by G3n3ralRedfield
Summary: Sequel to BB&S, will continue to do one shots for this universe. dont read if you are a fan of Finn! Rachel continues to try and be there for Quinn, Quinn however is determined to keep things to herself for as long as possible.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay…I watched the first episode of season 3 and I'm not that impressed TBH, the singing and dancing part is still great because all the performers are, but RM obviously has one storyline stuck on repeat in his head, so with that in mind I'm taking up BB&S again and writing it as a completely AU season 3, when most of them __**actually **__get some character progression, plus it's my guilty pleasure in the angst department as my others are too sweet and I need to balance myself out, ya know ying/yang so to speak! If ya like it lemme know if it's too heavy lemme know that too! Enjoy oh wonderful peeps!_

_**Run Baby Run**_

The first week back after summer break was as hectic as usual for the gleeks, new class assignments, new sports team try out's and of course new Glee club tryout's, not that they had _that _many tryouts considering Blaine was a foregone conclusion and apart from that the club was still kind of the un coolest place to be. Rachel was the only one who knew why _Quinn _didn't turn up for their first week's worth of practices, or at least she thought she did anyway. She told Mr Schuster that the ex cheerleader just needed some time to get herself together, though truth be told she had seen very little of her since the morning after Puck's party.

They had kept in touch via text message but every time Rachel offered to go see the blonde, Quinn had politely declined, she had met Rachel a couple of times at the nearby park where they had just sat on the swings and engaged in small talk, but it was like Quinn wanted to forget that she had had to be pulled off of a wall to prevent her from killing herself. A part of the brunette wanted to let her do just that but another part knew that if she started ignoring things again it would erupt in the worst way possible just as it had before, however there was little she could do without forcing her newfound tentative friend into doing so, something she would not allow and so she resigned herself to being patient and reminding Quinn that she was there for her whenever she was ready.

Things between her and Finn hadn't exactly been wonderful either, he had expected _her _to ring _him _and apologise for leaving him at the party that night, instead she had silenced her phone and ignored him that day as she let Quinn sleep off her hangover and made sure that she was fed and cleaned up before she left. The ex cheerleader had said very little about how her mother had reacted to her coming out, in fact she had said very little of anything, she woke up, showered, borrowed some jeans and a shirt from one of Rachel's dad's and left just after dinner with a quiet thanks. When Rachel tried to explain to Finn that she had been helping a friend, helping _Quinn_, he had been angry, accusing the blonde of trying to get between them to get back at him for dumping her.

It had been their first argument since they had got together again and it was all over insecurities again, though this time at least they weren't _hers_. After a whole afternoon of arguing back and forth and of Rachel convincing him that Quinn had no hidden intentions when it came to their new friendship, the footballer had finally relaxed. After that he had gone out of his way to be sweet to her, he brought her flowers (roses, which she actually couldn't stand as they were way too cliché, but the thought was there) he took her out to dinner (where she had to have salad yet again because of the lack of vegan options) and he invited her to his new training sessions with Puck, the two of them had started attending the gym and so the brunette accepted the invitation and managed to catch up on her homework and her portfolio for college while she occasionally looked up and made it _seem _as though she was watching. This Friday morning they had basketball tryouts and Finn had begged her until she had agreed to go with him and watch, he was so excited about it because he knew he was bound to get in and bound to take the Captains slot as per usual, especially with Sam gone now.

Rachel took her place on the bleachers and watched as the usual crew assembled, she was surprised by the addition of Brittany and Santana, though maybe they were there in their capacity as cheerio's, except they were the only two there so that couldn't be the reason. If it had been anyone else she would have gone and sat with them but she was still really unsure where she stood with the two of them so she sighed and flipped open her laptop to start typing up her history essay. Which is why she was doubly shocked when she heard Puck's surprised voice from the gym floor call out a name she hadn't expected.

"Quinn, what are you doing _here_? Cheerio's tryouts were yesterday."

Sparing a small smile for the mohawked boy, the former blonde shrugged and bounced one of the practice basketballs from hand to hand effortlessly.

"Good job I'm not here to try out for the cheerio's then, thought it was about time someone taught you jokers how to play the game _properly_."

She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, Rachel frowned slightly at that, she was happy that Quinn was showing an interest in something even if it was a contact sport (which the brunette diva was against purely on principal), but she wasn't sure how the guys would react and she watched carefully, unaware she was slowly edging closer to the court floor. Puck seemed completely nonplussed as he grinned at her and shrugged, Mike looked ecstatic (now _there _had been a friendship no one had suspected, God bless video games) but Finn looked far from impressed.

"Just because you finally admitted to being gay doesn't mean you can play on a guys sports team you know?"

Quinn clenched her jaw and her hands flexed on the ball, to the side Rachel noticed Brittany put an arm round Santana's shoulders, seemingly a simple embrace but she noted the muscles straining in the girls bicep and knew she was holding the Latina back. The little diva had her mouth open to intervene when a voice sounded from the doorway and Finn turned round startled.

"Being gay has nothing to do with it Hudson, if she can play well she's eligible, there's no rule against it, and I didn't see you objecting when you asked me to put Artie on the football team?"

Flushing slightly the tall boy ducked his head and muttered angrily.

"That's different…_he's _a guy."

Coach Bieste folded her arms and levelling a long look at the boy spoke evenly.

"For your sake Hudson I'm going to assume you're just not understanding the fact that the rule book does not preclude us from having female members…for your sake I _hope _that is the reason, because the one thing I wont allow on this team is a bigot!"

After a moments silence during which the tall boy started to fidget uncomfortably, the coach blew her whistle and drew them all closer to start going through the list of what she wanted them to do. On the bleachers at the side of the court Rachel found herself sitting next to the two cheerio's and blinked slightly then flushed a dark red at Santana's furious expression.

"That boyfriend of yours is a real find Berry, you must feel _so _lucky!"

The diva actually flinched at the tone in the Latinas voice and she swallowed before tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear and opening her mouth to say something, she wasn't sure what though as she couldn't find it within her to defend Finn's apparent bigotry. Luckily Brittany jumped in.

"Cool it San, Quinn said she's her friend…it's not _her _fault Finn is being such a dick."

Grumbling slightly under her breath the brunette cheerio relaxed slightly and swung her eyes back to the practice where the hopefuls were going through the basic fitness tests. The boys were their usual selves but Quinn was _fast_, fast and agile and she didn't even look out of breath, Rachel half smiled in wonder and glanced at the two girls.

"She's _really _good…I guess I never realised that she was sporty outside of the cheerleading."

Santana softened slightly and letting out a breath she nodded before offering a half shrug and talking, she kept her eyes on the try outs as she spoke however.

"Q used to love basketball, she was awesome until that shit head disguised as her father forbid her from playing. It was too masculine a sport for his little girl, despite the fact that she could run rings round every other player…so she stopped and joined the cheerleading squad. This is actually a good sign, it means she's finally doing something _she _wants, I hope she gets on to the team, we might win this year then."

Rachel found herself wide eyed at yet another thing she didn't know about the former blonde. The intense evening they had spent together _was definitely _a connection between them but it obviously fooled her into thinking she knew more than she did, obviously she knew the big thing but that confused her, why would Quinn share something like that with her and yet not something seemingly silly like her love and skill of basketball. Internally she sighed and found herself watching with rapt attention, admittedly she was watching Quinn and not her boyfriend, but in her defence…the pink haired girl was every bit as good as Santana had hinted and when they moved from the fitness tests into a quick practice game she was even more gob smacked.

Admittedly she didn't have the reach of some of the other players but what she lacked in height and reach, she made up for in speed and agility and when working with Mike the two made such an awesome scoring pair that she felt her jaw drop slightly. Puck was grinning at the display as were most of the others, they could see what an asset the former cheerio would be to them, Finn was not as impressed however. When the game ended Mike ruffled Quinn's hair and hoisted the laughing girl onto his back as they gathered around the coach, she smiled at them and then spoke in a voice that carried to where the three girls on the bleachers could also hear.

"Okay, well you guys need a hell of a lot of shaping to get you up to standard but the team will be the same as last year in regards to members, with the addition of Fabray, as far as positions go I've yet to decide on all of them but I do know without a doubt that your new Captain is Fabray, Mike your vice Captain, the rest of the positions I'll work out at the first real practice session."

She turned and shook the bewildered former cheerio's hand.

"Well done Quinn, looking forward to working with you…I'll send you some more information about what I want you to work on with Mike, congratulations!"

Coach shook her hand one more time then moved off with her clipboard, the other team members congratulated Quinn clapping her lightly on the back, with one notable exception…Finn went straight to his bag. Quinn smiled shyly as she walked over to where Rachel, Santana and Brittany were sat, the two cheerio's immediately wrapped her in a hug, Rachel was the only one that noticed the stiffening of the blondes frame and she only noticed _that _because of what they had shared. Once her friends let her go the new basketball Captain looked shyly over at the diva.

"Hey, I didn't know you were gonna be here or I'd have let you know…what did you think?"

Santana un noticed by both of them frowned slightly at the shy tone in Quinn's voice, Rachel just smiled back widely and knowing what the Captain would be comfortable with she reached out and taking both hands squeezed them gently and chuckled.

"Are you kidding, you were awesome! I shall make a note to attend _every _game this season now!"

Quinn laughed and squeezed back, she looked genuinely happy for once, the ever present shadow in her eyes was still there but muted for once, and for that Rachel was immensely grateful. The brunette cleared her throat and spoke happily, including Santana and Brittany in her spontaneous invitation.

"Well, I think _this _calls for a celebration! How about we have a movie night round mine tonight, you can all stay over if you want, we'll get some pizza and choose something that will help us relax."

Santana opened her mouth to shoot down the suggestion but the gentle pressure of Brittany's foot on hers caused her to turn and look at the tall blonde, Brit merely flicked her eyes in Quinn's direction and the Latina noticed that her friend looked happy at the prospect…happy and _maybe _a little relieved, the last part made her frown but when she saw Quinn turn to her with a raised eyebrow she rolled her eyes and gave an over exaggerated sigh.

"Fine, but _I _get to choose the movies and no wussing out! And I wantz meat on my pizza Berry! I know _you _don't eat it but some of us are still normal."

Rachel was tempted to go on a diatribe about how the vegan diet was much healthier than a meat eaters diet but as the Latina was willing to attend her impromptu movie night she decided to let it rest and rolled her eyes.

"Very well, I promise you some artery clogging meat!"

She smiled cheerily when Quinn chuckled at her eye roll and world weary reply, it was then she noticed they were still holding hands, and she also noticed that neither she nor the athlete wanted to let go. Until a throat loudly cleared itself, the brunette looked over her shoulder and remembering Finn she smiled guiltily then turned back to the others.

"Meet at mine around seven?"

As they nodded their agreement she finally let Quinn's hands go and stopping to pick up her bag and laptop she headed over to where Finn was frowning and kicking at the gym floor in irritation, the new Captain watched them go and tried to ignore the pang in her chest, instead she closed her eyes and let out a breath while forcing her hands to unclench. She had forgotten her friends were still there until Santana broke the silence.

"What's up with you and the hobbit anyway? Since when did you become friends, let alone start making nice."

Sighing Quinn rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up her hoody and water bottle.

"She helped me out with something, and it…she helped a _lot_. So yeah we're friends and I know you aren't keen San but I _swear _if you ever upset her…"

The Latina raised her eyebrow, all ready to fire off at Quinn and point out how _she _was no longer the HBIC, but that gentle pressure from Brittany stopped her again, she didn't know why but she did acknowledge that the tall blonde was much better at the emotional crap than her so she would follow her lead.

"I got it, play nice…it's not _me _you need to worry about though, or did you not notice Finnept giving you the evil eye."

Quinn shrugged slightly as she drained the water bottle.

"I have no idea _what _his problem is, he was the one that dumped me and I never acted against him, I'm friends with Rachel and instead of being happy I'm not hurting her anymore he's just more pissed. So I give up, it's his issue this time not mine."

As she headed out towards the changing room she didn't see Santana look at Brittany and murmur worriedly.

"Well let's hope that Berry explains things to Finn and calms him down…he has a Hell of a temper and the last thing we need is him going off at Q, she still isn't good B, and it looks like the only one who might know why is Berry of all people."

Stopping to place a gentle kiss on her girlfriends cheek, Brittany smiled softly.

"It doesn't matter who it is as long as she's finally opening up to someone…besides, her and Rachel have always had that weird bond, it's just that the evil script writers of fate are dense or something and keep writing her in with the giant."

Smiling at the blondes always unique turn of phrase, Santana squeezed the hand holding hers.

"I know babe, we just need to work behind the scenes to keep him from _ruining _it…and although I never thought I would say it, I really _don't _want to see Berry heartbroken again this year and Finnept doesn't have the best track record in that regard."

Brittany nodded decisively.

"Operation lummox is underway, we shall not fail, either of them…ooh we should have code names and code words in case we ever need each other real fast, I'm gonna think about it tonight when we're at the movie night!"

Shaking her head fondly Santana led them off to their next class, well not _really _a class but the Latina figured that as they had missed most of the lesson already they may as well go and make out under the bleachers.

Rachel was walking fast, she had to just to keep up with Finn's angry strides, it was probably a good job she was slightly out of breath or she could see their second argument brewing, yet again over the former cheerio, and yet _again _through no other reason than Finn's insecurities.

"I cant believe Bieste did that to me, I've _always _been both football and Basketball Captain, it's my job! Not Quinn's, just because _she's _lost everything doesn't mean she has to come and steal it all from me!"

He stopped abruptly at his locker, turning the dial so angrily he missed his combination twice before getting it right. Rachel let out a breath and assumed her best placating tone.

"Finn, don't be silly…she is doing no such thing, she's good at basketball she always has been apparently. She earned the Captaincy fair and square! And what _else _is it you think she is supposedly taking from you?"

He turned to her with a half pout half snarl.

"Don't say it like that, like I'm making it up! She made friends with you so you're spending time with her that _should _be spent with me, and now she's taken my spot on the team as well…God why cant she just do us all a favour and fall under a damn car!"

He slammed his locker door angrily and Rachel lost all instinct to placate him, her eyes blazed angrily and she jabbed a finger into his chest.

"How can you _say _that! That is horrible, I'm _shocked _at you Finn Hudson…what has happened to you, I used to think you were essentially a good person but now I'm not so sure…I'm going to class now and I _wont _be requiring you to escort me, I shall also make my own way home this afternoon. I don't expect to hear from you until you can behave respectably towards me _and _your other fellow Glee club members!"

With that she whirled round on her heel and stormed off angrily, she didn't see the football players scowl but she did hear the loud smack as his fist impacted his locker and she flinched internally…if she noticed that she didn't feel the same instinct to go and soothe him as she had when Quinn had done something similar to the oak table that night she chose to ignore it.

After basketball tryouts the lethargy that she couldn't seem to shake off sank back over Quinn and she was grateful that she was ahead of the curve by the time the late afternoon English lesson came round. It enabled her to doze lightly in the back of the class without being yelled at by a teacher, she'd most likely try and get another hour or so later in the library before heading over to Rachel's. Sleep was a precious commodity these days as far as the pink haired girl was concerned, she had sedatives but it was difficult to take them with things the way they were. It was fine when she was back home but…that ship had long since sailed and there was no way she wanted to take a sedative while sleeping in her car.

She knew if she told Rachel that the little diva would invite, or, if was being honest, more than likely _insist _that she stayed with the Berry's and she just didn't think she could. It wasn't that she didn't trust them because oddly she trusted them as much as anyone but they were the only ones who _knew_, well Hiram didn't but Leroy and Rachel did. Rachel because of course Quinn had weakened that one night and allowed the little diva in…and Leroy because he was the one who had recommended the therapist. The therapist that she hadn't seen for a few weeks now, not because she didn't want to, because in a way it was helping her to start sifting through the emotional debris of what used to be her life. But she could no longer use her family health insurance and she simply couldn't afford it, some things in her new life she had been able to get away with, most people assumed that she had traded her BMW in for a truck as part of her lifestyle change. They didn't know that the main reason was to get some much needed money, she had also sold pretty much all of her possessions with the exception of her clothes, laptop and phone, _those _she needed to maintain a semi regular lifestyle.

On the really bad nights she would sometimes waste some of the money by booking into a cheap motel, securing herself inside and taking a sedative to catch up on sleep, but she wasn't exactly rich these days and for some reason finding a job was proving tough. The stupid thing was she would be more than happy if she could just find a job cleaning toilets somewhere, at least it was a steady income but so far no takers. She suspected her parents were somehow behind _that _as well, after all it wasn't beyond the realms of possibility, especially given how many people the Fabray's knew. So she took it one day at a time and so far she'd been doing okay, admittedly it had only been three weeks but the routine she had worked well.

Essentially she parked up round the back of the school and half under the overhanging delivery area for the cafeteria, she'd wake, or more often than not just stop trying to sleep, at around six every morning, when the caretakers opened up to clean she snuck in and used the locker rooms before sneaking back out to grab some breakfast if she felt hungry then she would drive up into the main car park with everyone else for when school started. Luckily any school permission slips she had needed signed she had managed to forge adequately (thank you Sue Sylvester). But she was getting tired again and was thinking about another night in a motel when Rachel had suggested the movie night, she could have cried with relief. An excuse to sleep safely, the last _really _good nights sleep she had had was the night Rachel had stepped in and saved her.

Quinn wasn't stupid, she _knew _she couldn't go on like this forever, but she didn't have to, she just had to graduate high school and then she would…find something, _anything_. Once she had that slip of paper she could get a job somewhere, she didn't want to face the fact that she had no way of attending college anymore, even if she got a scholarship she had no means of support to provide food and shelter…but that was a worry for another day, right now all she was worried about was getting another hours dozing in before the lesson ended. She didn't notice that Rachel who was sat at the back a couple of rows away was watching her carefully.

Rachel Berry was _also _not stupid, she knew there was more going on with Quinn than the girl was letting on. The truck and the hair she might have been able to excuse if it wasn't for the fact that the former cheerio drove into the school from the opposite end of the car park now. There was no logical way that required Quinn to drive the way she did, she never gave anyone a lift unless they asked so the fact she was arriving at school from a completely different direction concerned her. She was tempted to follow her more than once but then reminded herself that their friendship was still very tentative. And more than anything she wanted to prove that her words were not said in the heat of the moment, she DID want to be there for her, she _would _be there for her…and if that meant keeping her suspicions to herself then she would do so, for now at least.

Her father had also been asking questions, nothing too heavy because he knew how shaky Quinn had been that morning, he had done his best to be supportive and not smothering despite his urge to coddle the girl. So for him to ask meant there was a reason, not that he would tell her what it was, and out of respect for the former blonde she would never ask, she would however, worry, and the look on Quinn's face when she had suggested tonight had held a hint of relief…or something similar to it, so she was working on making it a regular thing, at least between the two of them, surely even Finn wouldn't begrudge her one night a week?

At his desk Finn was hurting, he couldn't understand why things weren't going right, this was meant to be _his _year. He knew that Rachel was insisting about keeping their relationship fairly mild because she wanted to wait until she was twenty five but he also knew she didn't _mean _it, no girl wanted to wait that long. He figured if he worked at it slowly he could persuade her by homecoming if not prom, it would be a great way to seal their love! Plus he was sick of the other guys ragging on him for having a nun for a girlfriend, Puck was just Puck and slept with anything he wanted, Mike had Tina and he knew for a fact they were doing it because he had overheard Mike and her talking about it. Even Artie was getting more horizontal action than him and it was embarrassing! He was a championship winning quarterback after all! This was the year he would go out in a blaze of glory by leading the basketball team to another championship, _finally _swiping Rachel's v card, leading the glee club to victory and then getting out of here on a sports scholarship.

But now it was _all _at risk, because of Quinn _fucking _Fabray, it always came back to her, it was like people were trying to conspire against him, and it was _always _the gay ones! First Kurt persuaded that insipid jerk Blaine to transfer and Finn just knew he would try out for most of the leads and male solo's, and for some reason most of the glee club members seem to think he was a better vocalist than Finn which was just _bullshit_! Then Quinn started changing, it was like just because she had come out, now she had to push it in people places, changing her hair, the piercing, and now, _now_! She had to intrude into his world by taking the Captain's position from him. If _she _led them to the championship he would look like a wimp, colleges would look at his application and laugh when they realised that he lost the position to a dyke. It felt good to say it in his head, he knew he could never say it out loud not with Kurt and Rachel around him, but it still made him feel good to _think _it! On top of that he was losing his girlfriend to Quinn as well, he knew how Quinn worked, she would get into Rachel's head and make her think _he _was the bad guy, he could already see it happening…he just had to act first, and he knew just how to start.

The sharp ringing of the bell caused Quinn to jolt upright and she tried to make it look natural by rising into a stretch and grabbing for her books, she made a quick note of the homework assignment on the board, she could get it done in the library before she headed for Rachel's, speaking of which she should at least be polite and ask if she should bring anything. She made a step towards the little diva when she saw Finn glaring at her, she frowned and he quickly averted his eyes before shoving up from his desk and moving off. Quinn looked at Rachel and then fiddled idly with the books in her hands feeling shy all of a sudden.

"Hey, is Finn okay? I mean he seems a little angry today, did I _do _something?"

At the worried tone in the pink haired girls voice Rachel had to force her anger towards her supposed boyfriend down again and muster up a smile and a shrug.

"I think he was disappointed with a bad grade in something and I wasn't suitably sympathetic about it…are _you _okay, you look kinda tired? Have you had any…um, difficulties?"

She didn't want to come out and say nightmares but it was what she meant and at the understanding and earnest look in the brown eyes, it was on the tip of Quinn's tongue to confess everything. But she _couldn't_, she knew how she felt for Rachel, and she knew the Diva finally had what she wanted in Finn, if she were to tell her then she knew Rachel would direct her attention full time to helping Quinn back on her feet. And as much as she would love that it wasn't fair…she had already ruined so much of the little diva's high school experience, she couldn't let herself ruin the last year she had here, she _wouldn't _do it.

"I'm okay…nothing bad I promise, just leaving assignments to the last minute and I was sort of worried about the try outs this morning, figured I might be a little rusty, the only b ball I played in recent years was some one on one games with Mike."

Rachel smiled and lay a gentle hand on Quinn's leather jacketed arm.

"Well it obviously kept you fit because you were _amazing _out there! And you never told me you and Mike were close friends, it's not something you guys mention and you don't really hang out at school."

On familiar, easier territory now the new Captain gave a genuine smile and raised one of her infamous eyebrows.

"I cant have you know _everything _about me Berry, where would the mystery be?"

Rolling her eyes the little diva shoved playfully at Quinn's shoulder, knowing her friend was unhappy with the answer, the athlete started to tell her as they walked to their lockers.

"Okay I'll fess up, we sort of bonded in junior high over Pokemon, yes that's right! I'm a secret video game nerd as is Mike, it's just something we share outside of the politics of this place, Puck and Finn only ever play COD and it's way dull so me and Mike play the _real _games, mostly co op as opposed to one on one, and of course the occasional game of basketball. He's a good guy, always has had his head screwed on right, but we don't hang out so much now he has Tina, I'm happy for him though."

She shrugged and without asking held Rachel's books for her so she could get her locker open, the brunette smiled internally at the gesture and nodded her thanks as she took her coat out, Quinn suddenly frowned and looked around.

"Hey, where's Finn, isn't he driving you home?"

Rachel waved a hand airily and smiled slightly, anyone else would have let it go without question when the diva blithely explained.

"He said he was going to spend some family time with his mom and Burt."

Quinn however could spot one of Rachel's 'show smiles' from a mile away and raised one of the eyebrows, the brunette bit her lip and tried to look away but the Captain persisted and eventually Rachel gave into the look, laughing slightly.

"That's not fair you know, that eyebrow should be classed as a deadly weapon! It's giving you an unfair advantage when it comes to stare downs."

Quinn found herself escorting the diva to the car park without question, it's not like she would ever _not _do it and she was kinda pissed at Finn for doing so! She waited until Rachel grudgingly admitted.

"He's sort of upset about not getting the Captaincy I think, I told him it was a silly thing to worry about and…well he said something mean and so I told him I would walk."

As one part of her mind said a reluctant goodbye to those few extra hours sleep in the library, the Captain looked at the grey clouds in the sky and noticing that the diva only had a thin cotton windbreaker on she made her choice, not that it had ever _been _a choice if she was honest.

"Come on, you know for someone with a 4.0 GPA you really should start carrying around a more substantial coat, I'll drive you home you doofus."

Jaw dropping in mock outrage Rachel let Quinn help her into the cab of the battered truck and when the Captain also got in she sniffed disdainfully.

"Quinn Fabray, I am _not _a doofus…I am just very artistically minded and it is a well known fact that arty types tend to let practical things fall by the wayside when they are in a creative haze."

The former blonde chuckled as she started the engine, it coughed a few times before firing up and she smiled apologetically.

"Sorry…it um, hates the cold too, so what artistic haze have you been in lately then Miss Artiste?"

Smiling indulgently Rachel played idly with a strand of her hair as she started listing the ideas she had had for sectional's and also regional's. She was extremely eager to keep the trend of original songs but felt they should also think about a theme more often. Quinn hadn't been in glee club recently, ostensibly because she was attending therapy sessions but in reality it hurt her to see how _close _Rachel and Finn were in that room. They always sat with their hands intertwined and exchanged dopey grins while deciding which song they would dedicate to each other that week. And as much as the Captain wanted Rachel to be happy, to _finally _have the high school experience she deserved…she couldn't deny that it hurt her to see them like that.

And so she had stayed away as it was easier than worrying about Rachel noticing her melancholy and trying to fix it, after all, _that _would be one more reason for Finn to hate her and it seemed he didn't need any encouragement in that area. But she did have a secret, not a deep dark one like the one she had already shared with the diva, but one that might help them in glee club. She was torn about whether or not to reveal it, and in turn reveal the idea she had had, she chewed thoughtfully on her lip as she nodded and responded to the diva's suggestions. She resolved to see how things carried on, she hadn't after all quit glee club officially and she would leave the ideas to Rachel and Finn for now, if the club looked as though it _needed _a new idea then she would step up to the plate.

As they neared the Berry home she realised that Rachel was looking expectantly at her and realising she had been asked a question she flushed slightly and ventured a response.

"Um…yes?"

Rachel was the one to raise an eyebrow this time but even she with all her acting classes had to admit it paled in comparison to the original, she settled for sighing dramatically.

"Quinn…do you even know _what _you just agreed to, for all you know I could have just asked you to dress up as a banana so we could perform the 'Bananas in Pyjamas' song!"

The former cheerio laughed then frowned and bit her lip slightly worriedly.

"Um…you didn't though right?"

Smirking Rachel shrugged.

"I guess you'll never know, will you Fabray…until I remind you that is."

Rolling her eyes Quinn slid from the cab of the truck and went to help the diva down who was trying her best not to struggle, the pink haired girl had to bite her lip to stop from erupting in giggles, and once she had control of herself she helped the brunette to stand, Rachel huffed slightly as she straightened her rumpled skirt.

"You know, because you laughed I have half a mind to say you _did _agree to a ridiculous song…however as I am a nice person I shall jog your memory. I asked if you wanted to just stay now, my dad's are out and you can use the bathroom and everything and just relax until Brit and San get here."

The one thing Quinn remembered _very _fondly from the last time she had stayed here was the power shower and sunken tub in the main bathroom and her eyes lit up. Rachel found herself smiling in reply and watched as Quinn reached into the truck's flatbed and took some clothes out of a lockbox, when she frowned the Captain shrugged.

"I always keep a few clothes in the truck just in case, see, _maybe _some of your ridiculous attention to detail is rubbing off on me Rae?"

Rachel stopped with her key in the door and offered a blinding smile, wondering why Quinn actually looked behind her before frowning and looking back to the little diva.

"Um…are you okay?"

Shrugging and looking almost shy the brunette chewed her lower lip for a moment and then almost whispered.

"No one's ever called me Rae before…I like that, I like _you _calling me that. It feels special."

Quinn found herself mirroring the warm look in the smaller girls eyes and stepping up next to her she nudged her shoulder with her own.

"Then let's keep it our secret huh? Now let me in and at that tub…I have school smell to scrub off of me."

Shoving good naturedly at the tall basketball player Rachel let her head up to the bathroom first, while Quinn was bathing the brunette dug out the old cheerio's T Shirt and red sleep shorts that the girl had left there from a sleepover the glee girls had had ages ago. It had been an odd day, after nearly two weeks back at school she and Finn had ended up having their first argument, about the same thing they always did, in one form or another. Chewing her lip thoughtfully Rachel decided not to think about the implications that Quinn was always a factor in her life…and that it was always the former cheerleader that she ended up siding with. Shaking the confusing thoughts from her head she started rearranging the furniture to create a cosy atmosphere for that evening. When Quinn finally came down the stairs in the clothes Rachel had lay out for her she was half asleep and blinked lazily at the new seating arrangement before chuckling.

"Wow, you didn't have to go to all this trouble, S and B would be just as happy sprawled on the floor, you know that?"

Rolling her eyes the little diva placed her hands on her hips before pointing to the corner of the sofa.

"Quinn Fabray you should know by now that I _don't _do things in half measures, I have ordered three different pizzas which will hopefully cater to everybody equally. _You _are under orders to sit, get comfortable and drink this."

She placed a mug of hot chocolate topped with cream, marshmallows and chocolate shavings in the basketball players hands and after switching the TV to ESPN where they were showing a retrospective of the Bulls last season she smiled softly.

"I'm going to grab a shower, you just relax, you look tired."

With one last ruffle of the pink tousled locks, Rachel headed off and Quinn sank into the Berry's extremely comfortable sofa with a small smile, she had no idea if it was the fact that Rachel had recalled the Bulls were her favourite team, or the fact that she loved cinnamon in her chocolate, but for the first time since the night of Puck's party the athlete felt herself relaxing, feeling truly at ease…and more importantly safe.

Rachel wasn't at all surprised to see that when she got downstairs after her shower Quinn was fast asleep, the mug drained and the TV playing to itself. Smiling fondly she pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa and draped it over the girls sleeping form before heading into the kitchen. It was just after seven when the doorbell rang and the brunette moved swiftly to open the door before it went off again as Quinn was still fast asleep, she pulled the door open to find the two cheerio's half engaged in a kiss and she winced.

"As nice as it is to see you both, I don't want to see _that_…and please be quiet when you come in, Quinn is sleeping for now and she obviously needs it."

The honest and open emotion in the little divas voice was what kept Santana from firing back with one of her trademark blistering replies. Instead she just nodded slightly and rolled her eyes as she glanced at the slumbering pink haired figure on the sofa, as a threesome they tiptoed into the kitchen and Brittany then let loose her happy squeal and squeezed Rachel into a hug that caused the diva to giggle as well.

"Wow, I'm so glad you invited us here…we stopped by Q's place on the way here and her mom was _real _weird about it, cos we were like gonna bring Q here with us and stuff but I think Q's mom was drunk or something."

The blonde shrugged and Rachel looked to Santana, the masked but unhappy look on the Latina's face told her there was more to this than Brittany knew, or had at least picked up on. Santana cleared her throat and then gave Brittany her car keys.

"B would you go get the movies from the car, I forgot to bring them in? and go round the back so we don't wake up Q kay?"

Smiling pleasantly the blonde cheerio nodded and snagged the keys from Santana before heading out the back door to go round the house. Immediately Rachel turned to Santana and raised a concerned eyebrow, for a moment the Latina looked unsure then sighed and pulled the diva closer so she could keep her voice low.

"Listen up munchkin, I'm telling you this because for some odd reason you and Q are getting pretty close and if she'll talk to anyone it would be you okay?"

At the wordless nod from the smaller girl Santana blew out a breath and spoke quickly but concisely.

"B was right about one thing, Q's mom was hammered…as was her _dad_."

At those words Rachel's mouth formed a surprise 'O' and she then frowned worriedly, the Latina just nodded in confirmation of both the worry and the fact Quinn had neglected to mention her fathers return to either of them before carrying on.

"Yeah, I know right? We asked for Q and her mom just sort of looked at us odd then laughed in a real bitter way before telling us that Q wasn't home and wouldn't be until she changed her _ways_. In the meantime she told us to look in the gutter where the _rest _of the dregs of society gather."

Santana was surprised by the amount of rage she could feel in the little diva as her frame stiffened and she shook with fury, her lips went pale and thin and the Latina relaxed her hold on the girls arm, turning it into more of a shared caress than a grip.

"So…_you _didn't know either?"

At the outraged look on the Diva's face and the amount of air she drew in to refute that claim Santana quickly slapped a hand over the very loud mouth and spoke hurriedly.

"Sorry, I guess I already knew that, but the thing is, if she hasn't told _me_, B or _you _then where the hell is she staying? And how do we get her to talk to us about it…both you and I know that when pushed she can go off and turn into a bigger bitch than _me _and that's the last thing I want happening, not when she seems to be doing so well."

Rachel bit her lip in thought, she was torn, she had promised Quinn she would not tell anyone else what had been revealed to her and she wouldn't, not even on pain of death but…she also could see that despite her brash exterior and her own issues with Brittany the Latina really _did _want to help. Maybe there was a way she could say something without actually _saying _something, she started to speak hesitantly.

"I…cant tell you some stuff I know Santana because I promised but…Q has been and maybe _is _a lot closer to the edge than anyone thinks. I would _never _hurt her and despite the very odd friendship the two of you have I know _you _wouldn't. I will try and talk to her but she has to take things in her own time Santana, as much as I wish I could rush in and help her and just make things go away I _cant_! And it's harder than I thought it would be, perhaps the hardest thing I ever _will _face but…please trust me when I say a confrontation in this case would do nothing, _please_?"

It was then she noticed (slightly fearfully) that she had the Latina's shirt gripped tightly in her hands and she hastily let go, half expecting a smack upside the head for her transgression. Instead she was shocked to find herself pulled into a loose embrace, it was a little stiff admittedly but it was about a thousand miles further forward in their friendship than the diva thought they would _ever _get to. Letting out a breath she allowed her head to rest on the cheerio's broad shoulders, neither of them were surprised when they felt the long arms of another cheerio wrap around them.

Brittany had no idea _why _they were hugging but she knew making it a larger hug could only be a good thing, they stood that way for a while then mutually moved apart without referencing the awkward embrace, Rachel wiped at the tears in her eyes and showed them where the non alcoholic drinks were. Santana grumbled but made them all virgin Daiquiris so they could at least _look _sophisticated, shortly after the pizzas arrived and they settled in the lounge to start the first movie. They were undecided about whether or not to wake Quinn up when the smell of the food did it for them, the loud rumbling in the basketball players stomach acted as an alarm clock and she sat up yawning.

"Bout time Q, thought I was gonna have to spend the whole night listening to Berry argue why we should turn this into a Streisand movie night, you've stopped me from having to give the munchkin a swirly."

Quinn rubbed a crick out of the back of her neck and opening up the pizza box Rachel handed her couldn't help grinning.

"How'd you know I was a bacon and mushroom with extra bacon and cheese kinda girl huh Rae?"

Santana snorted at the nickname but was stopped from making a narky comment when Brittany kicked her shin with a pleasant smile that made the others laugh while the Latina subsided with a mutter and her meat feast. After popping open a Root Beer and sitting back happily Quinn realised she was taking up most of the sofa and after a moments pause rolled her eyes at the little diva perched on the end of it and opened up the blanket.

"Come on already, get under the blanket doofus, I _promise _I'll keep the bacon away from you okay?"

Smiling happily Rachel needed no further urging to slide onto the cushion next to the athlete and snuggle into her side, soon they were heavily into the movie and if either girl noticed they were leaning on each other a bit more than was natural for _friends _they didn't mention it. _Santana _noticed but for the sake of keeping the peace decided _not _to comment, whatever was happening between the two was between them and had nothing to do with her…until they asked of course and then she would be only too happy to give her opinions, and if she were forced to admit it they did _sort _of look cute together. Turning back to the film the Latina frowned and then glanced at Brittany, despite the fact that it was halfway through she had spent more time kissing her girlfriend than actually watching it so she only just noticed.

"Brit this isn't _Saw_, this is _Batman Begins_?"

Quinn grinned and flashed the blonde cheerio a thumbs up as the Latina scowled. Rachel laughed and Brittany shrugged.

"I know but Q _really _likes this film and so I brought it for her cos we haven't seen her in like forever and I thought it would make her happy cos it's her celebration night."

The basketball players eyes softened slightly and she swallowed as she tried to think of something to say, a way to thank the blonde cheerleader or apologise for having been so absent from their lives. Santana interrupted smoothly causing the diva to send her a furtive look of thanks as she automatically squeezed Quinn's hand, rubbing her thumbs across the knuckles that seemed too thin.

"Hey, no offence to Q but I _wanted _the alone time with you B, it's kinda difficult to be getting our mack on with candy floss sat in the corner taking notes."

Quinn, back on familiar territory now, rolled her eyes at the new nickname and threw a mushroom at the Latina who smirked after catching it neatly in her mouth.

"Yeah cos _I _need notes from _you _on how to seduce a girl, in your dreams Lopez!"

Poking her tongue out the Latina sat back and they all settled into the film, Quinn had no idea that she started mouthing along with the lines to the film, or that Rachel _had _noticed and thought it was enchanting. When the film ended Santana picked the next one up and as she moved to put the disc in Rachel's eyes widened at the title. It was a lesser known fact about the diva but with her fathers being avid movie goers the little brunette was very knowledgeable on the subject, and although the film the girl had in her hand was an absolutely brilliant movie she didn't really think it was appropriate, not with Quinn there anyway so she cleared her throat.

"No offence Santana but I'm _really _not in the mood for a thriller, after all that action cant we just have some comedy or romance?"

Not picking up on the undertone in the diva's voice Santana rolled her eyes and held up the case pointedly.

"Okay, I just had to sit through Quinn's geek fest of a movie so now I wantz something a little darker, besides this is a _really _clever movie, you never know if the guy is a paedophile or not until the end. I cant believe you're dissing _Hard Candy_!"

Rachel felt Quinn stiffen slightly beside her and she automatically started running her thumb soothingly over the basketball players knuckles again as she kept her tone relaxed and petulant, the way that Rachel Berry would _normally _sound if she was putting her foot down in fact.

"Brittany what do you say, wouldn't you much rather watch something like _Harry Potter _or the _Cutting Edge_?"

Blatantly appealing to the blonde cheerio's sweet innocent side Rachel was glad when the girl grinned happily and bounced in her seat before turning pleading eyes on her girlfriend, the Latina narrowed her eyes at Rachel who just looked back in a vaguely significant way, luckily Santana Lopez was a shit hot poker player and keeping her poker face on she rolled her eyes and let Brittany slide the ice skating romance into the player while she grumbled. Once the credits started rolling and everyone sank back into their seat Quinn leaned forward until her lips were close enough to the diva's ear that she could talk without being heard.

"Thank you Rae."

Smiling ever so softly Rachel tilted her head until she could place a feather light kiss to the pink tinged temple before whispering back.

"You're welcome."

The rest of the evening went by in a flash for the four girls and soon enough Rachel was showing the two cheerio's to the spare room then she led the way to her room, before going in she gasped and turned back to the sleepy basketball player with a hand to her mouth.

"Oh Gosh Quinn, I didn't even think…are you okay sharing or do you want me to take the sofa, I won't let _you _because it isn't comfortable unless it's just a nap which of course you know because you had one earlier and…"

Quinn held a hand up to stop the rambling and chuckled again as she shook her head.

"It's fine Rae…to be honest I actually sleep _better _when you're around me."

She admitted the last in a voice that Rachel had never heard from the former cheerleader, it was fragile, it carried with it the knowledge that this little diva held the secret that would either redeem or destroy her. Swearing an oath that she would never _ever _cause the pink haired girl to doubt her Rachel took her hand and whispered.

"I'm here for you whenever you need me okay? Whatever time it is, no matter where I am I will be there if you need me, I'm here to hold you, listen to you, but never judge you. Just know that okay and know that whatever it is you have weighing you down I will listen and do what I can to help, I know I've said it before but I shall keep reminding you"

Swallowing the tears down Quinn cleared her throat and decided to lighten the atmosphere as she drawled.

"I'll remember that the next time I _really _need some bacon and you're the only one I can think to call."

Rolling her eyes the little diva tugged on the hand in hers and they headed into the small room, after taking care of their washing rituals both girls snuggled up under the duvet and let out simultaneous gasps of relief before giggling and getting comfortable, just as she was drifting off Rachel felt the barest brush of lips at her temple as Quinn whispered.

"Sweet dreams Rae."

Smiling sleepily the brunette reached back and squeezed the basketball players hand softly before they both drifted to sleep, hands still clasped together.

Monday morning was basketball practice, their first official one and Quinn, who was used to the insane schedules of one Sue Sylvester, was pleasantly surprised that coach Bieste was _nothing _like her, she was demanding and exacting in what she wanted but she also knew to treat her players like _people _and not assets. She was quick to point out what they all needed to work on and they all, for the most part, took it in stride, Finn was still obviously harbouring bad feelings about losing the captaincy but Bieste was determined _not _to let the boy let it interfere with the game as a whole.

Mike was ecstatic at having Quinn on the team and between plays the two were chatting amiably about video games with the occasional interruption from Puck, whose attention was half on the practice and half on watching the Cheerio's practice that he could see going on outside through the fire door, eventually of course Bieste caught him and he found himself doing laps of the gym. After a water break the coach checked her watch then gathered the team around her.

"Okay, Fabray and Chang, I want you working against Hudson and Puckerman over by this net okay? Two on two with an emphasis on your accuracy and your tackling, Hudson try and keep your elbows under control so we don't give away too many penalties this year okay, Fabray you and Mike need to work on signals that means you talk without talking you guys have the potential to be the highest scorers. Okay! get to it while I take the others up the far end."

After smiling and heading off the four of them broke from their huddle and Mike grinned at Quinn raising an eyebrow.

"_Reach _language or _Left 4 Dead _language Q ball?"

"Always go with the zombies my man, _always_!"

They high fived and headed off to their half of the court they were playing on, Finn was watching with narrowed eyes and Puck frowned in concern. He and Finn weren't as close as they _had _been, but some of the taller boys behaviour of late worried him and so he nudged the guys shoulder gently.

"Come on bro let's get this game _on_!"

Forcing a grin which didn't reach anywhere even _close _to his eyes the tall boy loped onto the court and after a brief interlude the four players started their mini game. Right from the start it was clear there was a certain tension behind the match, one which confused both Mike and Puck and plain worried Quinn, there was a look in her ex boyfriends eyes that made her heart beat a little faster in an unpleasant way and caused sweat to break out on her brow. Her and Mike managed to communicate very well indeed, to the extent it frustrated even the laid back Puck who couldn't figure out what they were saying to each other. Finn was the last obstacle before Quinn sank her fourth basket and he gritted his teeth determined that it _wouldn't _happen. As she moved closer, dribbling the ball expertly between her legs, she dodged his clumsy swipe and turning on her heel turned to shoot. As her basketball boots left the court she stopped abruptly and painfully as a large meaty elbow met her nose with an audible crack. There was a moments silence then Quinn hit the floor in a daze and coach Bieste flew into action yelling for Mike to grab the first aid kit while she tried to staunch the blood gushing from Quinn's broken nose. Although she couldn't swear to it thanks to the pain and dizziness whirling through her mind, Quinn could have sworn that she saw Finn smiling thinly at her.

Rachel smiled in pleasant surprise as she waited for Finn outside the gym, despite their disagreement she really had sworn to herself that she would give him a chance this year and so when he had come over last night with a bunch of flowers and his dopey grin to apologise for his attitude she had softened and let him in. It had almost gone wrong when he had tried to push her for a bit of under the bra touching but to her surprise he had merely looked apologetic and backed off with a soft kiss to the tip of her nose, maybe he really _had _changed. He greeted her with a huge smile and hugged her before kissing the top of her head gently.

"Hey babe, I'm glad you waited around, practice was pretty harsh this morning, I think coach is determined to get the championship this year to match the football one."

Rachel smiled back and slid her arm around his waist speaking happily as they walked towards the lockers.

"Well, she has a really good team this year and with a new attitude its possible, it would be good to go out on a high like that wouldn't it?"

She felt the tall boy stiffen and for a moment wondered what she had said that might have angered him but when she looked up at him he just smiled slightly and nodded.

"It sure would, come on let's get you to homeroom."

He waited while Rachel rummaged around in her locker, whistling softly to himself as he nodded at Azimio, this surprised the little diva because as far as she knew, despite their previous détente during the championship game, Azimio was still persona non grata as far as the glee club was concerned. She noticed that it was almost time for the bell and that Santana was still leant on the lockers opposite, obviously waiting for Quinn whom she knew the Latina had home room with. She briefly considered going over to talk to the cheerleader but Finn distracted her when he linked arms with her and they started walking, instead she managed to spare a glance at Santana who just shrugged in confusion, Rachel turned her attention back to Finn and remembered what she was going to ask him a moment ago.

"I saw you nodding to Azimio earlier, I didn't think the two of you spoke?"

For a moment he looked constipated which Rachel remembered was his thinking face before he smiled and shrugged one shoulder before falling back on his dopey grin.

"Well no but…I know how important glee is to you so I started putting feelers out to try and come to some sort of agreement, maybe even get some of the guys to consider joining so we have alternates and stuff like that. I just didn't want to say anything before I knew for certain you know?"

Rachel positively beamed at the news and was glad that Finn was _finally _listening to her. Everyone deserved a second chance and for him to offer one to the schools biggest bully proved to her more than anything that he really had changed! she reached up and kissed him happily as they went to homeroom. As they took their seats she failed to notice the thin smile on Finn's face that was far from pleasant. Kurt however noticed and felt a shiver go down his spine, he made a mental note to talk to Rachel later then turned back to his desk.

It wasn't until lunchtime that Rachel managed to get away from Finn for a few minutes and locate the Latina who was chatting animatedly with Brittany. Worryingly the blonde had lost her usual happy go lucky expression and was chewing her lip in worry, the little diva blustered up to them and interrupted their conversation.

"Where is Quinn, I haven't seen her all day and I'm getting a bit worried, have either of you seen her?"

The two cheerio's looked at each other for a moment and the Latina sighed and rolled her eyes before crossing her arms decisively. Brittany actually honest to God glared at her girlfriend before turning her back on the Latina whose eyes widened.

"I'm sorry San but it wasn't _me _that promised not to say anything it was _you_, so technically you aren't breaking your promise and I don't want Rachel to be worried about her girl."

Rachel was so concerned at this point she didn't even _attempt _to correct Brittany's assumption regarding her and Quinn's relationship. She turned and looked between the two of them waiting for one to speak, eventually Brittany broke the silence.

"There was an accident this morning at basketball practice and Finn broke Quinn's nose, coach Bieste drove her to the hospital and I think they're still there cos I haven't seen her come back yet."

The diva's eyes widened and she half glared at Santana before reaching out and slapping the shocked Latina's arm.

"Why didn't you _say _anything to me, send me a text…anything!"

Santana scowled dangerously and Brittany stepped in to speak knowing the Latina was too close to the edge to speak right now without saying things that she would regret later, not that she would acknowledge it but she _would _regret them.

"Santana saw how lovey dovey you were with Finncompitent earlier and assumed that you were too busy comforting him to bother with Q, and also Q told her not to tell you because she didn't want to cause problems between the two of you. But she didn't make _me _promise so technically we haven't broken Q's trust…plus I know she really wants to see you, even if she _pretends _she doesn't."

Squeezing the blondes arm thankfully for a moment she spared a hurt look for the Latina.

"I know we're only friends through Quinn but I thought you at least had _started _to know me a bit better…obviously I was wrong!"

She turned on her heel and began to walk out of the school towards her car so she could get to the hospital before they finished with Quinn. Sparing a last disappointed look for Santana, Brittany hurried after the little diva knowing she would need some support when she saw the basketball players nose. After a long moment of watching the other two retreat the Latina kicked the lockers behind her then took off as well grumbling as she ran.

"I really, _really _hate this conscience shit!"

_Part two finished! And yeah I'm making a very petty and vengeful Finn so if you like him I wouldn't read anymore as it gets worse. And don't be too harsh on Rachel, Quinn is trying to keep her distance because she thinks Rachel wants Finn, we all know better however, hence the presence of our two favourite cheerio's! just a warning that things will get worse for Quinn before they get better, but when they do it will be worth it, so long as you can stick with it long enough. As for realism…trust me when I say people living in denial wont ask for help unless they are literally forced to, it doesn't make sense to people who haven't been there so if you don't get it you're lucky lol and if you do…have a hug (huge hug) and some of my secret chocolate stash. xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn wasn't _actually _that bothered by the broken nose, the darker part of her mind reminded her of the first time it got broken and she had to fight down the urge to push away the people around her and seek out somewhere safe and secure to hide…she wouldn't do that, not now, she couldn't. but later, when she had the chance, she would. She looked again to the left where Bieste was still silently fuming, and clearing her throat to get the coaches attention she tried again.

"It was an _accident _Coach, just one of those things, and on the plus side maybe it will straighten the bump out of it?"

Sighing the coach shook her head slightly but forced a smile.

"Even so Quinn, he didn't come over to see if you were okay _or _apologise, and that's not how a team works in my book. I'll be talking to Hudson about it later. For now I'm going to try and find out how much longer it's gonna _be_…it's not even busy!"

Patting the Captain on her shoulder she headed off and Quinn relaxed back into her seat and massaged her temples to ease the headache, which to be honest bothered her a _lot _more than the break did, maybe past Quinn, the HBIC homecoming and prom queen chasing harpy would have done. _This _Quinn however…not so much, but a couple of Tylenol _would _go down a treat, at least the atmosphere in the waiting area of ER was nice and qui…

"I _demand _to see whoever is in charge, I am here to see Quinn Fabray and no I am not family but that will not stand in my way! I suggest you tell me which room I can find her in right this _minute _and inform her physician I wish to speak to them to make sure he is competent, she has a wonderfully husky, if occasionally sharp, singing voice and if that is compromised there will be _Hell _to pay, do you hear me!"

There was the diminutive yet perfectly formed (in Quinn's humble opinion) brunette diva, hands on her hips and feet planted firmly as she levelled her best glower at the poor receptionist who was still trying to process the avalanche of words that had just spewed forth from the otherwise innocent seeming girl in front of her. Smiling fondly Quinn levered herself out of her chair and walked towards where Rachel had now started foot tapping and huffing in an effort to attain the answers she wanted. Tapping the diva on the shoulder she wasn't surprised when the fearsome (but more _cute _if she were honest) glower switched to her followed by a mouth opened wide ready to yell, upon seeing the basketball player however Rachel squeaked and crushed her in a hug.

"Quinn, I only _just _heard or I would have come earlier, even though Brittany said you didn't want me to but I would have because you're my best friend, and really they need to train their receptionists better because she didn't even know where you _were _and…"

Casting an apologetic look to the now relieved receptionist, Quinn put one hand over the diva's mouth and used the other to lead her to where she had previously been sat.

"You didn't have to come all the way out here Rachel, you're missing school you know, you could lose your perfect attendance record."

Rolling her eyes at the lightly teasing tone Rachel reached up and peeled the captains hand from her mouth.

"Hush now you! _You're _in trouble for not telling me _and _for telling Santana not to tell me! Just in case it upset Finn? I don't _care _what he thinks, my best friend is hurt and I want to be there with her, if he doesn't like it he can…bite it!"

The pink haired girl snorted an inelegant laugh, which in turn shocked Rachel who then giggled as well, the end result being the two of them looking slightly daft as they laughed at nothing and Quinn clasped her head as she realised it hurt to laugh, though she was glad of it. She'd never let on if she could help it but…she _had _started to think negative thoughts despite her determination not to, unfortunately it was inevitable. Eventually they both settled and despite the fact they were in a hospital with doctor's and nurses, Rachel insisted on examining the basketball players nose carefully.

"Rae…_I'm _your best friend?"

Quinn asked it quietly, she hadn't intended to when she first heard Rachel say it to the receptionist but she'd said it twice now. Rachel stopped looking at her nose and instead lay a hand gently on the basketball players cheek. Smiling softly as her expression of concern morphed into one of affection.

"Of _course _you are you imbecile…who else is going to put up with me?"

Although she had said it in jest there was an unmistakable air of resignation to it as well and Quinn swallowed the painful lump in her throat knowing that at least _some _of Rachel's isolation was down to her and the other cheerio's marking her an outsider as soon as High School started. She cleared her throat and reaching up placed her hand over the brunette's where it rested on the side of her face.

"You know something Rae? If the rest of the student body cant take their heads out of their asses long enough to realise _just _how amazing, talented and beautiful you are then it's _their _loss."

For a few minutes it was just the two of them, in their own perfect moment…until a throat cleared itself and with a start they pulled apart. Rachel flushed slightly at coach Bieste's raised eyebrow and Quinn ran a hand through her pink hair clearing her throat.

"So…how much longer then coach?"

The coach shrugged broad shoulders and sat back down.

"Apparently their X Ray machine is acting up so there's a backlog caused from that but when I explained it was your nose they said someone _should _be with us in the next hour."

Rachel, who had by this point regained her composure, cleared her throat.

"If you need to get back coach I can stay with Quinn, I'll be taking her home with me after the doctors see her anyway."

The pink haired girl looked confused for a moment and opened her mouth to comment when Rachel shot her a pointed glare.

"Don't even _try it _Fabray! I know your parents work stupid hours and my fathers wont mind, besides someone should be with you in case you develop any other symptoms."

Shannon smiled at the perplexed yet thankful look on her Captain's face, she had definitely been hit by the Rachel Berry organisation express and that was for sure! Turning to the diminutive diva the coach nodded her head slightly.

"Well, okay I suppose you are at least a trustworthy student to leave Fabray with but you _need _to ring me at the school and tell me what the Dr says okay, just so I know for the records."

Nodding in agreement Rachel all but pushed the coach out the door before finally returning to sit next to Quinn. Taking her seat she motioned for the pink haired girl to turn sideways and lay out on the long bench with her head in Rachel's lap, Quinn was unsure why, but as soon as she lay back and fingers began to softly massage her scalp she let out a long breath as she relaxed, feeling safe and secure.

"Okay you are officially not allowed to stop doing that for at least…_ooh_, say the rest of my life?"

Rachel chuckled and they sat in peace for a few moments before the brunette murmured.

"I'm beginning to think I shouldn't let you out of my sight Miss Fabray, and, um, you don't _mind _that I sort of forced you into coming home with me do you? It's just I know how busy your folks are and I know that I tend to be a bit forward sometimes, especially in terms of organising things."

Quinn smiled up at her and thought of how to thank her without giving away the fact it was _more _than alright considering sleeping in the backseat of the truck would be nowhere near as nice, not to mention the fact that with the images and emotions that had already been stirred up after the accident, a nightmare was almost guaranteed if she was to be on her own.

"I appreciate it Rae, _seriously, _I'm just thinking how much better it will be…just _no _Funny Girl okay?"

Huffing slightly the diva managed to portray the correct amount of indignation while never letting up the soothing scalp massage.

"People seem to assume that it is the _only _film I ever watch, I mean yes it is my favourite but I like plenty of others films and not _all _of them are musicals!"

Quinn couldn't resist smirking, something she was oddly grateful for as it occurred to her again that just when she seemed to think her world was falling apart there was Rachel Berry, arms open wide and ready to catch her.

"Okay then, so if I told you I fancied watching a feel good film that contained nothing too traumatic and had a sappy ending…_you _would suggest?"

Rachel arched an eyebrow as she recognised the question for the gauntlet it was and she pursed her lips then smiled confidently.

"I would suggest _Despicable Me_, or possibly _She's the Man_…and before you sneer I know for a _fact _that despite your insistence that your favourite film is the _Usual Suspects _it's actually _She's the Man _so I know you'd enjoy it!"

Quinn opened her mouth to argue but Rachel ploughed on.

"If however you decided you wanted something musical, my suggestion would be _Hairspray _because you have a thing for both Amanda Bynes _and _Queen Latifah, if it was science fiction then _Revenge of the Sith _because going against most die hard star wars fan's opinions, it's actually your favourite one."

Blinking the 'been hit in the face by a codfish' look out of hazel eyes the basketball player couldn't help but grin.

"Okay Berry I _know _you pride yourself on being knowledgeable about all sorts of things but _seriously_…how the Hell do you know all that!"

The superior look stayed there for three seconds more before the brunette giggled and confessed.

"I heard you talking to Mike with Santana and Brit about movies on the way back from nationals."

Quinn narrowed her eyes in mock outrage before tutting and shaking her head in a good impression of disappointment.

"That is what is known as cheating Berry, what _would _the alumni of Julliard say!"

Flicking her hair over her shoulder Rachel shrugged carelessly and explained in a perfectly reasonable tone of voice.

"It's only cheating if you use it for gain and _what _I'm going to gain by letting people know you have a weakness for romantic comedies, horror films and anything with Anne Hathaway in it is beyond me."

Quinn groaned faintly as she remembered that admission and she covered her eyes with her arm trying to avoid her nose.

"You are NOT allowed to use that against me okay!"

Putting a hand to her chest in a good show of indignation, the brunette widened her eyes and bit her lower lip.

"Would I _dream _of using that information to ever persuade you into a choice of movie?"

Giving an even more exaggerated groan the basketball player chuckled lightly and then found herself being helped up, her confusion quickly washed away when she saw that the doctor was approaching. She declined Rachel's offer of accompanying her into treatment but agreed that she would find her here afterwards. Watching the pink haired girl walk off with the Dr, Rachel let a breath out and pulled her phone out to text Santana and Brittany and let them know everything was okay. They had both wanted to come in with her but she'd declined saying that three of them _might _be overkill, instead she'd promised to text them both. She wasn't surprised to see two missed calls from Finn and several text messages which she scrolled through with a small frown.

'_Rach, wer r u? u r not in class, u ok?'_

'_Puk says, u S and B went to Hospital, why?'_

'_It wasn't that srs Q just wntz pity, don't let her mess with u!'_

By the third message her jaw was clenched so tight she was giving herself a headache and looking up she could see no sign of the former cheerio so she walked to just outside the double doors and pushed the button to speed dial Finn, it took a while and he was breathless when he answered so she assumed he was at the gym, she could hear what sounded like lockers banging and laughter in the background.

"Rach…where have you _been_! Why are you missing classes in our last year, you always tell me it's important to maintain attendance especially right before college."

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she blew it out through her nostrils before starting to say what she needed to.

"Finn Hudson I am going to say this to you _one _more time and I want you to absorb it and then never mention it again! Quinn Fabray is my friend, not only that, she is my _best _friend, the fact she was hurt in an accident and you didn't think to tell me was bad enough, but to then attempt to tell me yet again that this is somehow a situation that Quinn is manipulating to her own ends is pathetic! She was hurt, by _you _in fact, and I will be looking after her tonight and perhaps the next few nights as well, I do _not _want you arguing with me about that or spending your time ringing and texting me to try and convince me of her supposed ulterior motives!"

She stopped and took another breath to calm down as she realised her voice was rising, the whole time all she could hear on the other end of the phone was Finn's breathing and the clanging of lockers, while she got her breath back he finally spoke and it sounded strangled as though he were trying not to explode himself.

"What is _wrong _with you Rachel, why are you so _stupid_! She will only end up hurting you again, it's all she ever does and all she has ever wanted. We finally got together and now you're letting her of all people get between us! I'm warning you Rachel this _is _your last chance with me!"

The diva pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it in disbelief for a long moment, dimly she could hear the jock ranting on the other end but quite frankly she was reaching the point where she didn't care so she waited for the noise to stop then lifted the phone to speak again.

"Finn, I'm going to go now and I'm not apologising for anything because this time I truly have done _nothing _wrong, I'm going to pick Quinn up, take her home and give you time to think about what you really want because I am telling you now Finn Hudson, I will _not _listen to, nor entertain anymore of your vicious lies about Quinn. So if you want us to work then I suggest you make your peace with that, if not then it's clear you haven't changed at _all_."

With that she hung up abruptly and put her phone back into her pocket before she took several deep cleansing breaths, what she found mildly surprising was the fact that she _wasn't _upset by the thought of losing Finn this time…disappointed yes, but not upset and something told her she might know why, however that wasn't something she wanted to think about at this particular moment in time, _her _wants and needs (if she had any…which she wasn't sure about) weren't part of this. Heading back inside she saw Quinn making her way carefully but steadily down the corridor, she had a white pharmacy bag and papers in her hand but thankfully no nose plate. Looking up she saw Rachel and waved a hand airily which made the diva smile, _already had some pain meds then!_

Quinn felt _much _better, whatever those little capsules were that the Doc gave her were amazing, the headache was gone…in fact she wasn't sure if her head was still on her shoulders and so she reached up and touched the top of it to make sure, noticing Rachel's curious grin she leaned forward.

"I was just checking…if it was still _there _and it is!…why is my head pink?"

Raising one hand to try and smother her giggles Rachel linked her other arm through Quinn's and let the taller girl lean on her.

"What on _earth _did they give you Quinn, you look like you're up and away with the stars somewhere."

The basketball player turned with a dazzling smile and threw both arms round the diva who had to stagger at the sudden embrace and shuffle to keep them moving, luckily they were next to the diva's car by that point and Quinn sighed happily as she tried to touch the end of the brunettes nose with her index finger.

"But Rach…I _am _with a star, _you, you're _my little star! though one day you're gonna be like a…hugemongous gigantically splendiferous star!"

Grinning widely Quinn threw her arms out and stared up at the dusky sky where the first few stars had started to appear. Rachel smiled fondly and reached out to pull Quinn against her so she could keep her from falling over as she got the car open.

"That's lovely of you to say Quinn, but you must realise I have to take everything you say with a pinch of salt because you are high as a kite."

The diva was surprised when Quinn blew a raspberry as she attempted to click her seatbelt into place, with a little help she managed it and then they were on their way, as they drove the basketball player started to hum to herself and Rachel smiled softly.

"I miss your voice in the choir room Quinn."

The pink haired girl looked over at the quiet statement and with the painkillers having effectively dissolved the barrier between her brain and her mouth she found herself speaking honestly.

"_I _miss singing…one of the best moments of my life so far was when we sang together Rae."

Rachel was glad of her acting training as it stopped her from grinning like a fool and yelling happily or veering off the road in surprise. She _had _always wondered if the then blonde had regretted singing with her or done it just to please Finn but she was happy to know now that it hadn't been the girls only reason. Clearing her throat she glanced over.

"You should start coming to glee again more regularly, I know Mike misses you, and Kurt, even though he's completely amazed to have Blaine with him, he's commented more than once on the lack of his '_lesbro' _in the club…apparently Santana doesn't count, but that _might _have something to do with the fact that she threatened to castrate him if he ever called her that again."

Quinn laughed out loud at that and then mildly winced.

"Wow, okay _that _actually sorta hurt a little bit, no making me laugh Miss Berry, and where are the tunes we _need _tunes!"

She started stabbing at the radio controls and Rachel slapped her hand away gently before sliding a CD in, Quinn frowned then smiled dopily as she looked across at the little diva.

"Okay _wow_…you actually have the _Hairspray _soundtrack in, I demand we listen to 'You cant stop the beat' and not just because Amanda Bynes sang in it, but cos like _two _hot girls have sung it now."

Smiling happily the brunette shook her head and after putting the requested song on concentrated on the journey home while she listened to the pink haired girl singing along happily to the CD in her drug assisted happy haze, by the time they got back to Rachel's place she was half asleep however and the diva had to nudge her awake.

"Come on dopey, let's get you inside and settled down until dinner okay? My dad's will order take out so if you have a preference speak now or forever hold your peace."

As they walked towards the front door Quinn frowned exaggeratedly as she tried to piece together what she wanted, then she suddenly knew.

"Can you make me more of those vegan cheese sandwiches?"

Smiling softly Rachel agreed and with only a small amount of difficulty she managed to get the basketball player laid down on the sofa, she un tied the Converse on her feet and put them by the door before laying a blanket over Quinn and heading into the kitchen to finish her homework assignments while the taller girl slept off the painkiller. Within the hour the basketball player was snoring softly in a drug induced haze while Rachel pottered around cleaning up, she was busy preparing the things for the cheese sandwiches later when her daddy came in from work, cheerful as always. Leroy Berry opened the door whistling happily, he loved it when he was able to get off of work early so he could spend some quality time with his daughter, so he was shocked to say the least when as soon as he turned from closing the door to call out, Rachel was there with an irritated expression and her finger to her lips to shush him, he raised an eyebrow then whisper spoke.

"Why am I being quiet in my _own _house pumpkin?"

Rolling her eyes at his dramatics she nonetheless found herself smiling slightly and she pulled him so he could look from behind the sofa to see the pink haired form of Quinn Fabray, currently sporting a beautiful shiner which obviously originated from the swollen and bruised nose, snoring in what he easily recognised as a codeine assisted slumber. Turning to his daughter he winced sympathetically.

"What happened? Did she get into a fight or something?"

Rachel looked at him aghast and opened her mouth to launch into a tirade when Leroy quickly put his finger to his lips in an imitation of her from only moments before, glaring at him she stamped her foot and motioned to the kitchen before flouncing off. Smiling at his daughters flair for the dramatic (_totally _Hiram's fault) he followed her into the kitchen and pulled the door closed gently before facing her.

"No daddy she was _not _fighting! She was at basketball practice when Finn lost control of his elbows."

Leroy bit down on his instinctive comment regarding his daughters boyfriend and instead he nodded and gestured back to the living room.

"What did her Dr say about the injury?"

Sighing slightly as her father fell automatically into work mode she gently nudged him.

"I'm sure he was a perfectly _competent _Dr daddy, it's a clean break but may end up slightly bent when the swelling goes down, Quinn said there was no need for a nose plate or anything."

Leroy frowned at that, if there was a risk of it healing bent then they would have placed a nose plate on if not reset it, he made a note to talk to the basketball player privately about the inconsistency. He didn't know _everything _about her circumstances but even he had noticed that between visit's the now pink haired girl seemed to have lost weight and the bags under her eyes had gotten worse not better. The problem was he didn't want to risk the friendship the two girls had started to forge, admittedly he was suspicious at first of Quinn's motives but Rachel's insistence that there was more than an excusable reason for the girls past behaviour convinced him. The fact she had been trying not to cry as she had spoken to him, coupled with her request for a counsellor's name had him even _more _convinced, a part of him wanted to press them _both _for information but…if Quinn was in need of a counsellor then obviously forcing her into confiding would backfire. So for now he observed but didn't comment, though he _was _going to have to talk to her about her broken nose later, because that didn't make sense to his professional side.

"Well _when _she wakes up I'll double check it for her if she wants me to…_ooh _grilled cheese sandwiches!"

He reached out to snag a piece of the chopped cheese from off of the work surface and promptly had his hand slapped by a fondly exasperated Rachel.

"Ah! No, _these _are for Quinn, we don't have enough for all of us and she likes grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup when she's ill."

Leroy deigned not to comment but raised an eyebrow as he looked at his daughter, the little diva flushed bright red and tried not to stammer.

"It…it was just something we um, it just came up in conversation and I thought it would be nice…because she um asked for grilled cheese already and tomato soup is one of the things I _can _actually cook."

Chuckling the tall man hugged her briefly round the shoulders, he was glad his daughter finally had a best friend, it had taken a while and it could be argued that the reason she hadn't had one before was the responsibility of the girl, who perversely, now filled the role, but he didn't really believe that. With the way the majority of the glee club, her supposed friends, treated her he would find it difficult to pinpoint _one _person out of all of them to blame. And the important thing to him was that Quinn was doing her best to look out for his daughter now, and _everyone _deserves a second chance.

"What about Finn, I haven't seen him around for a while, is everything okay?"

Rachel frowned at the question because if she was honest with herself…she really _didn't _know anymore. He had seemed to have changed but his insistence on her staying away from Quinn and then neglecting to tell her the girl had been injured when he knew the two of them were friends didn't sit well with her. Plus there was the fact that she just didn't know _what _she felt towards the tall boy anymore. When he was being sweet she could _almost _believe that he was indeed what she had thought she always wanted, her leading man. But even then she had to half convince herself, she didn't _think _this was what love was meant to feel like, but she didn't want her father to worry about her for no reason.

"We haven't broken up if that's what you mean daddy, he's just not being very understanding about my friendship with Quinn. He thinks she's trying to sabotage our relationship in some way but I told him that's not true. In fact she does her _best _to keep away from the both of us when we're together, to the point she told Santana not to tell me about her broken nose."

She sighed as she started to chop the tomatoes and basil swiftly and accurately.

"Which makes _no _sense because I'm her best friend and she should _want _me there! I don't understand why she wouldn't, I thought we were close now."

She half whispered the last few words and looked down at the chopping board in a mix of confusion and hurt, Leroy came up and lay his hands on her shoulders. He had his own very astute observations about _why _Quinn was doing what she was but instead he chose to simply soothe his daughters concerns for the moment.

"She _does _think of you as her best friend baby, I think she's trying her best to be there for you but to not interfere with your relationship with Finn, she knows how long you have had feelings for him, and now you two are dating I suppose she wants to make sure you stay happy…the way a best friend _would_, don't worry so much pumpkin."

He bent down to kiss the top of her head and she forced a smile and went back to preparing the soup, after heading up for a quick shower Leroy changed into jeans and a polo shirt before coming back down, Quinn was sitting up and looking around blearily with that same post sedated confusion he recognised from so many of his rounds. Smiling slightly he cleared his throat and after a flash of instinctual panic in the basketball players hazel eyes she relaxed and smiled slightly.

"Hey Mr B…I didn't mean to fall asleep on your sofa, I may have drooled on the cushions a bit, I'm sorry but I can pay to get them cleaned if you want?"

He shook his head and sat next to her, there was a moments quiet and then he deliberately softened his expression and spoke quietly.

"Quinn, I've told you before to call me Leroy…and don't worry about the cushions okay? How are you feeling?"

Looking down at her hands for a moment to work out how to replay, Quinn wondered absently when they had gotten so bony before blowing out a breath and half shrugging one shoulder.

"Just a sort of dull headache really, it's to be expected, I mean it's not the first time I busted my nose…"

She trailed off as something dark flashed through her eyes, before he could even think about trying to decipher the look she closed her eyes and after a moment looked back up with a smile he was sure he was supposed to find reassuring firmly in place.

"I'll be okay, I can head home if you guys had something planned, I know you have family night one night but I cant remember which night so if it's this one then…"

Leroy's raised hand and soft smile cut her off and he chuckled.

"Okay, _firstly_, Rachel is making her speciality tomato soup for you and if she even thought you were leaving she would rant for the longest time so no you aren't going anywhere. _Secondly, _I wanted to ask you something about your broken nose actually."

Cursing internally Quinn realised belatedly that with Leroy being a Dr of course he would realise that _yes, _she should have had a nose plate or a re set, but there was no way she could tell him the truth. That she had no access to her family's medical insurance and hadn't been able to afford the treatment, she had managed to cover the medication costs and ER treatment but that was it. She thought quickly and rubbed the back of her neck as she mumbled, she hated lying, especially to someone as nice as Leroy.

"I…um, well I was a little afraid of how much the reset would hurt and my vanity kinda got in the way of the nose plate idea, besides I mean a bump or wave will just add character right?"

At the small hesitant smile on the girls face Leroy knew that she was feeding him a line, there was no way after god knew how many years of cheerleading that the thought of re setting a broken nose would phase her, as for the vanity issue, no girl who dyed their hair flamingo pink and pierced their nose balked at the idea of a nose plate. However he sensed whatever the real issue was he wouldn't find out if he pushed so clearing his throat he offered a smile.

"I can numb it if you want then snap it back? It might hurt but not nearly as much as if you had it done without numbing…they don't normally offer to do that but I'll let you in on a secret."

Motioning her closer he looked over both shoulders and then as if sharing a state secret he leaned in closer himself and whispered loudly.

"I have to numb Rachel's feet _all _the time because she gets horrible ingrown toe nails from all the dance and she's a real _wuss _when it comes to pain."

Quinn couldn't help it, she actually _giggled_, and Quinn Fabray _never _giggled! At a throat clearing itself Leroy's eyes widened comically and the basketball player found herself shaking with genuinely amused laughter as they both took in the form of a thoroughly unimpressed brunette diva tapping her foot with her arms folded. The Dr smiled widely.

"Rach! I was talking about some _other _Rachel down at the surgery who dedicates herself to dance lessons to the extent she neglects care of her feet…not you, I _swear_, isn't that right Quinn?"

The basketball player was still breathless with laughter which only got worse as Rachel yanked the tea towel off of her shoulder and started to swat at her father with it, hamming it up for all he was worth, Leroy Berry fell to the floor and gasped dramatically.

"Oh no more…I bow down to your superior and _non _manky feet, oh wonderful daughter."

Smiling despite herself Rachel threw the tea towel at him and sat down next to Quinn.

"Just for that _you _can keep an eye on the soup for me while I make sure Quinn is alright, and _don't _add anything to it! I know you always think you can improve things but trust me dad, not everyone has your um…_palette_."

Huffing slightly, Leroy stood back up and grabbing the tea towel he threw it over his shoulder and doing his best impersonation of Rachel flipped his imaginary hair back and flounced into the kitchen. Quinn was gasping for air at this point, partly due to Leroy and partly due to Rachel's long suffering look at him as he left, as though _she _was the adult and _he _the child. Then the little diva fixed her gaze on Quinn and she raised an eyebrow at the smirking basketball player.

"I suppose it's too much to ask you _not _to encourage him isn't it?"

Biting her lip and trying not to look guilty Quinn just lay against the sofa getting her breath back and then replied.

"In my defence he _does _do a really good impression of you Rae."

Rolling her eyes the brunette shoved gently at the basketball players shoulder and then grinned as well.

"Fair enough, but I reserve the right to burst into laugh when he gets his impression of _you _down pat. He can already _most _of the members of glee club…it's quite eerie actually."

She shook her head and Quinn made a mental note to ask for a preview sometime soon, for now she just stifled a yawn again and found herself leaning on the smaller girl her cheek resting on Rachel's shoulder as she murmured.

"Thanks for this Rae…you didn't have to bring me back to yours and I appreciate that you did but if you had plans with Finn I totally understand, just drop me off at the school and I can pick up my truck."

Rachel frowned, remembering her conversation with her boyfriend that had taken place at the hospital and she held back a sigh before her arm automatically found it's way around the shoulders of her 'friend'.

"Trust me, I had _no _plans with Finn Hudson and even if I did _you _would be more important than him…how many times am I going to have to tell you that before you believe it huh? Never realised Fabray was the Latin term for 'thick of head'"

Quinn pulled back momentarily to raise the famous eyebrow, which seemed just as intimidating despite the fact it wasn't able to rise quite as high.

"Oh _really_? Hmm well then I may have to look into just what Berry is the Latin for then wont I"

Rachel smiled her most winning smile and sat back into the cushions.

"Isn't it obvious? It means 'she who is of immense and shining talent'"

Quinn smirked before replying with a knowing nod.

"I think you are confusing that with 'she who is of huge and swelled head' there Rae."

Assuming a shocked and mock annoyed face the brunette flicked her hair over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes.

"You're just lucky you're benched right now Fabray or we'd see _just _how much tickle torture you could endure!"

Quinn laughed and shook her head with a small wince, immediately Rachel was tutting her and shaking her head.

"_You _need to be resting young lady! You still have a sore head, that much is obvious, and I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to go to school tomorrow either. Maybe you should stay here, I could take a day off and stay with you and…"

Sitting up the basketball player placed her hand on the divas mouth on instinct as she spoke.

"Rae…_no_, I'll be fine okay, it's just a busted nose and it's not like it hasn't happened before. We'll go to school as always, and you'll dazzle them all in glee and make Finn fall even more in love with you."

She expected the girl to smile shyly at that, maybe blush…what she didn't expect was the sigh and downcast eyes. Quinn frowned and took one tanned hand in hers squeezing gently.

"Hey…is everything okay?"

A part of Rachel wanted to tell Quinn that now, things were definitely _not _okay and that she was confused as hell, both over Finn's behaviour, her own surprising disinterest in him and his upset at their friendship and _most _of all, the fact that lately her thoughts were turning more and towards a certain tall pink haired basketball player with bewitching hazel eyes. Instead she just shook her head and smiled slightly.

"He's just being an idiot at the moment, I'm sure things will work out. Let's not worry about that right now…oh, what was my dad talking to you about earlier anyway? He wasn't boring you was he?"

Deciding to downplay things so that Rachel wouldn't ask too many questions the pink haired girl shrugged and sat back in the soft cushions, idly massaging her temples as she spoke to fight the oncoming headache.

"Oh no, not at all he offered to click my nose back into place, turns out it can be done and he would numb it first. don't know if I will though, not _exactly _worried about my dating prospects at the moment and if _I'm _bent it sort of follows that my nose should be as well huh?"

As Quinn chuckled, Rachel nudged her lightly and rolled her eyes.

"Right, you bent dork, _I'm _going to go and check on the soup before dad ends up adding chillies or ginger or lord knows what else! That soup is a tried and tested recipe with my own blend of mixed herbs I might add, so rest up and find us something decent to watch. I know you have probably already seen them _all _as you're a fan, but I think the Syfy channel are having a _Haven _catch up."

She needed to say no more and the basketball player snatched up the TV remote eagerly, immediately switching to the Syfy channel and grinning to herself, Rachel obviously didn't know but as Quinn hadn't been able to watch TV for a while this was ideal and she found herself settling down happily and trying to ignore the doom saying part of herself that insisted on pointing out it wouldn't last and soon she would be back in her truck.

The rest of the night went by well, Hiram came home and all four of them found themselves drawn into the mystery that was the town of _Haven_, eventually the basketball player decided she was fine with her nose healing the way it was and the four of them just ended up chatting about anything and everything. Watching Rachel with her fathers was an eye opener for Quinn and she found herself caught between pure joy at the very special and close relationship the three of them shared and the distant pain that something so basic was as alien to her as _her _life would be to the diva.

Shrugging her own feelings back to the very bottom of her mind she decided to just enjoy the evening, the cheese sandwiches and home made tomato soup were the best meal she had had in ages and that was no lie, she was full, dozy and comfortable as she smiled to herself and watched Leroy try to defend his statement that Streisand could never have played the role of Evita. Needless to say Rachel had been horrified at the mere hint that there was a role her idol could not have conquered and Hiram had been quick to come to the diva's aid in her argument. Quinn was happy to sit by and just soak up the loving atmosphere, soon enough she had taken another couple of codeine and was only half aware when Rachel finally helped her up to bed, as usual they both ignored the existence of the spare room and settled down next to each other. It was an almost perfect evening and had they known how tomorrow was going to start they might have forgotten their worries and held each other a little more tightly.

After an amazing breakfast of surprisingly tasty vegan pancakes and fresh fruit (slightly ruined by the squirty cream and maple syrup she slathered on top of the generous pile) the two set out for school, there was some good natured bickering as they fought over the radio, eventually settling on the local station that was playing an hour of classic rock and forgetting all her worries and insecurities for a while Quinn belted out _Roxette's _'Fading like a Flower' they were still giggling happily as they pulled into the parking lot. They were so oblivious to the students around them that they missed the worried looks and the not so subtle edging away. Until that is they _literally _walked into a fuming Santana.

"Whoa…calm down S, it's only like five minutes into the day, why are you so mad _already_?"

Frowning slightly in confusion the Latina eyed them both and then swore under her breath as she pulled them to one side.

"Look just…go _straight _to your lesson okay Q, if you trust me then just, go to your homeroom and head to your locker afterwards…kay?"

Quinn frowned at her friend and looked to Rachel who she was reassured to see looked as bemused as her. Turning back to Santana she shivered as a cold feeling crept up her spine, with a swallow she let out a resigned breath and half lifted her mouth in an un amused smile.

"San…just show me okay? It's not like it wont be all round the school anyway by lunchtime, at least if I know what it is I can…prepare, right?"

The cheerio looked as though she wanted to do more, as in physically restrain her from leaving the corridor to go to her locker. But one glance to the equally as determined diva and she knew it was useless so instead she threw up her hands and turned on her heels to lead the way towards the lockers. _Now _they noticed the looks, _and _the whispered words, Quinn felt herself beginning to sweat nervously as she approached what used to be the pristine red door of her locker. Which was now spray painted in black block letters that said, DYKE and SLUT. Letting a breath out of her nose the basketball player just stared for a long moment, she wasn't aware she was shaking with anger until she heard Rachel's voice break through the fog of fury.

"Santana, do you happen to know where you can get hold of a can of black spray paint please, as in _right _this moment?"

The cheerleader blinked at her for a moment but when the diva just stared back at her with that gleam in her eyes, the one she got when she went after a solo, she found herself smiling slightly and nodded.

"Be with you in two minutes munchkin."

So saying, she took off in a blur of red white and black. Rachel turned to Quinn and softened her gaze enough that the pink haired girl relaxed and trying to play down the red flush in her cheeks, Quinn let out another calming breath.

"Rae…maybe you should just get to class, last thing we need is you getting into trouble for being late, I can talk to the caretaker and get this cleaned up. There's no point making a thing out of it, not with people like Azimio in this school, they'd _never _prove who did it."

She fell silent and quirked an eyebrow questioningly at Rachel wondering what she was thinking. In truth the diva was trying not to let loose with a full on hissy fit at what she saw on her best friends locker door, but she would remain calm because Quinn needed her, and because she had seen the instant flash of pain in those hazel eyes which had been bad enough, but the fact it was followed by a look of shame cut the brunette to her very core and there was no _way _she was letting Quinn or herself walk away from this situation without turning it around on whomever had perpetrated it. She squeezed the basketball players arm gently and when she finally locked gazes with the diva, the pink haired girl was surprised into a smile when Rachel tipped her a wink. Before she could think more about it Santana was back and handed the can of black spray paint to the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever you do with this munchkin, be warned I _may _have to actually grant you a modicum of respect and I don't want you to pass out!"

Rolling her eyes slightly Rachel took the can and then feeling daring, and _also _wanting to get Quinn to smile again, she turned back and smirking rose an eyebrow.

"Keep using words like modicum and _I _may have to extend _you _the same courtesy Lopez."

There were several gasps from the assembled students but both the Latina and to Rachel's eternal gratitude, Quinn both let out sharp barks of laughter and moved with the diva as she approached the vandalised locker, turning so abruptly that she ended up toe to toe with Quinn the brunette swallowed slightly then managed to say.

"Do you trust me Quinn?"

The pink haired girl knew how much this meant, she had told Rachel _repeatedly _that they were best friends and that she would have her back if anyone tried anything with her from now on but it had _always _been said in private. If she said it now in the middle of the corridor with everyone around then it would let the whole school know and Rachel, bless her heart, was giving Quinn the chance to back out. Taking both of her hands she put them on the girls shoulders and spoke loud enough for it to carry.

"I trust you with my life Rae, I told you…I got your back, and I trust you to have mine, _kay_?"

Remembering one of Puck's mannerisms the diva frowned in concentration, the tip of her tongue protruding from the corner of her mouth as she formed her hand into the unfamiliar form of a fist and held it up with a bright smile. Grinning Quinn laughed and bumped fists with her, Santana rolled her eyes but couldn't help her own grin as she watched the two turn back to the locker. With that same look of intense concentration, tongue poking out she shook the can and with deliberate movements she started spraying, when she stepped back she grinned and propped a hand on her hip while she awaited judgement.

Santana roared with laughter and clapped Rachel so hard on the back that the little diva had to take a couple of steps forward to stop herself from sprawling face down onto the floor. Quinn took in the new word on her locker and had to grin slightly even though it did make her think inappropriate thoughts. Rachel had turned the word SLUT into STUD with some careful alterations and the use of joined up letters, then signed it with a star. Turning to the brunette Quinn ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Quinn Fabray 'dyke stud' apparently…well thanks for the vote in confidence at that Rae, and thanks for, for just being you."

Handing the can back to the still sniggering Latina, Rachel shrugged and watched as the students of McKinley scattered off to spread the latest gossip, the fact that she may well be lumped into those rumours as Quinn's girlfriend didn't bother her in the least, in _fact _it gave her a warm feeling inside, one she would analyse later. She was surprised when she found Quinn offering her arm.

"Come on, I'm walking you to class seeing as Finn isn't around and whoever did that to my locker _might _not be happy with your improvement of their work.

Smiling happily the two walked off towards Rachel's homeroom, unseen by them Finn was leaning on the wall around the corner and scowling. He hadn't counted on Rachel being present, of course _she _would find a way to make Quinn feel good about things. Quinn didn't _deserve _to feel good, not after everything she had done to him in the past, cheating on him, lying to him about it and making him feel like a fool, keeping him away from Rachel, the only girl who had the potential to be a proper woman for him, once she got the New York dream out of her head that was. But _none _of that would work if Quinn was still hanging around filling her ears with poison, even showing Rachel that the blonde girl would just drag her back down into the gutter with her for being queer wasn't working, time for more direct action. Pushing himself off of the wall he decided to go and have a chat with Azimio, it was time they ramped up the pressure a bit.

Quinn went through most of her classes feeling oddly light about the whole thing, she wasn't sure if it was because Rachel had cared enough about her to go out of her way to help or if it was the fact she thought she was a _stud_. Whatever it was, it was more than enough to keep a half smile on the pink haired girls face for the rest of the day. She spent lunchtime in the library finishing up her homework assignments as she knew that they closed early that day so she wouldn't be able to use it later. At worst she could always go sit in the McDonalds and make a meal and a few coffees last a while, at least they had wireless. Rachel made sure to text her when she couldn't find her at lunch and by unspoken agreement they sat together in the classes they _did _have together where Rachel got her first admonishment for talking in class during their afternoon Math class. They were still talking about it as they headed into glee.

"It was _so _not my fault! _You _were the one that drew the caricature Quinn, I cant _help _laughing, it's an automatic reaction."

The basketball player smirked as she remembered her sketch of their Maths teacher Mr Graves, never had a name been so appropriate! The guy looked like a cross between Lurch and Quasimodo, tall and stooped with sunken eyes, pale features and a tendency to hold his hands like Mr Burns from the Simpson's, needless to say he was a cartoonist's dream come true.

"Hey, I only draw what's _there_, I may exaggerate it but it's _only _for artistic purposes."

Rolling her eyes the diva bumped her hip into Quinn's as they were headed into the practice room.

"Whatever you say, stud."

They were still smirking and trying to get the last gentle smack in on each other when they stumbled into the glee room. The rest of the club were instantly on their feet and around them, Quinn blinked in surprise but her eyes grew wet with tears when Kurt and Blaine wrapped her in a two way hug, they didn't say a word but the expression in their eyes said it all. Smiling slightly she just nodded and then motioned to Rachel with her chin.

"_She's _the hero of the hour guys, not me."

Rachel opened her mouth to protest but all that came out was a surprised squeak when Blaine with the help of Puck lifted the surprised girl onto their shoulders and started a victory lap while Quinn, Santana, Kurt and Brittany clapped. Mercedes was too busy giggling at Rachel's shocked expression and Artie had started strumming out a rhythm on the bass guitar to accompany them. Tina and Mike entered and after a momentary surprise shrugged and decided to just join in, the only one _not _present was Finn and no one noticed, not even his girlfriend. Will Schuster wondered what he was walking into at first, he was happy that the group were bonding without his instruction and he was overjoyed to see Quinn back in the choir room. Remembering what he had heard about the vandalising of her locker first thing that morning he made sure to seek her out specifically once he'd finally managed to get them to calm down.

"Quinn is everything okay? I heard what happened this morning and I sent the janitor out for some paint, it should be back to normal by morning."

He smiled at her kindly and she managed to grin back even as she nudged the diva's foot with her own in a gentle continuation of their 'last hit' game.

"I'm great thanks Mr Schu, and you know…sorry I haven't been around in a while, just had things that needed to be sorted out, you know?"

He waved her off and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, we're just glad to have you back. Now it's just us today as Finn has had to go to a dentist appointment, he just texted me to let me know, so onto song choices!"

Everyone found themselves in a suddenly heated debate about what sort of song they wanted to bring to sectionals that year, throughout it all Quinn was oddly and contentedly quiet, happy to just watch the fevered light that came into the brunettes eyes as she spoke about something she obviously felt such passion for. Throughout the whole conversation however the diva didn't once stop nudging the pink haired girl with her foot, to _them _it was 'last hit' to _everyone else _it was plain old footsie, not that everyone noticed, Blaine did and shot Kurt a knowing look, the Fashionista raised an eyebrow and smirked back.

Quinn only realised that she had been asked a question when silence fell and she looked up to see the rest of the glee club looking at her expectantly.

"Um…what?"

Santana and Brittany rolled their eyes and the blonde cheerio nudged her friend lightly.

"We asked if you had any ideas about sectional's Q, you know, song choices, maybe a theme we could follow?"

Rubbing the back of her neck the basketball player swallowed and shrugged a shoulder lightly.

"I sort of do but I need a bit more time to prepare it, I'll let you know when I have it all ready guys I promise, in the meantime I _do _have a song that I want to perform Friday afternoon if it's okay with everyone?"

They looked around at each other and they all shrugged before nodding in agreement, though she just smiled when they all asked her for information, she would _like _to say that she gave in and let them have a clue because they were persistent but in actual fact it was just _one _simple look from _one _particular person. As soon as she saw Rachel smile slightly at her she felt herself smile in return and sighing she held up her hands and waited for quiet.

"Okay, okay Geez…it's a song I wrote for someone, _yes _you'll know who because their name is the title, but _not _until Friday so back off okay."

Grinning at the collection of pouts at that answer she watched as they subsided and started to scatter now they'd been excused, in the background she could hear Puck already offering odd's on who the song would be for, rolling her eyes she glanced across to her side where Rachel was still sitting thoughtfully. Leaning across she used a knuckle to tap gently against the brunette's temple.

"Anyone in there…Rae? stop daydreaming about accepting a Tony award from Streisand and get your _ass _in gear, I'm sure Finn has been missing you, maybe you should go see him, he's bound to have Finished at the dentist by now?"

Turning the thoughtful gaze to the Basketball player Rachel sighed and then bent down to pick up her bag, Quinn frowned as she grabbed her own messenger bag and wondered if she should pry. It turned out she didn't need to as the diva lay a hand on her forearm as they were headed out the door.

"I _will _be going to see Finn, because I don't want to hurt him but, do you realise I haven't seen him _once _today and I haven't missed him. I feel horrible saying this but I didn't even notice he wasn't around. Maybe I don't need a leading _man _anymore."

Unable not to hear the double edged meaning in that Quinn swallowed and dropped her gaze to the floor so Rachel wouldn't be able to see the conflict in her eyes, normally she was okay at maintaining a HBIC stare when she needed to but since her mind had imploded she found she was wearing her heart on her sleeve more often than not. After taking a moment she looked back up and found patient, caring and most alarmingly, loving brown eyes waiting for her.

"Rachel…ever since that night."

She paused and found both her hands were white knuckling the strap of the leather messenger bag as she tried to get her emotions under some sort of control.

"Ever since then you…_know _how I feel about you, but what's most important to me is that you get everything in life that you deserve. _I'm _not important Rae, that shit they scrawled on my locker isn't important. To me the only thing that matters is that _you're _happy so promise me you wont do anything without thinking it all through. _don't _break up with Finn because you want me…break up with him because he isn't right for _you, _okay_?"_

Smiling faintly Rachel offered her arm as they walked out of the choir room and back to the lockers, Quinn hadn't said a word though she couldn't help but smile at the locker proclaiming her to be a dyke stud, even though it would be gone tomorrow. Quinn waited for Rachel to speak, eventually after stowing the books she didn't need the diva closed the locker door and then turned to lean on it, watching Quinn finish up with her own books.

"Quinn…I wont hurt you, you _know _that right?"

The tone of the diva's note was soft and the basketball player leant her shoulder on the lockers close to Rachel.

"I know Rachel, I _do _know. I just want to make sure _I _don't hurt _you _anymore, that you get the love you deserve. Just promise me whatever decision you make will be well though out."

Smiling softly Rachel reached out and grasped Quinn's hand squeezing softly as she ducked her head in acceptance.

"I promise, now _you _need to promise me that you will call me whenever you need to, I mean it this time though Quinn, you get hurt you call, you cant sleep, you call…whatever you need, you call me…_deal_?"

Rolling her eyes in mock exasperation the basketball player nodded her agreement and then lightly shoved at the diva's shoulder.

"Come on…let's get out of here before they think we want to live here!"

Noting the irony in her own mind she found herself being pulled back one more time, she frowned with confusion as Rachel told her to wait and scurried off to the teachers lounge, when she came back it was with Will Schuster in tow and after handing over her I Phone Rachel pulled Quinn in close and positioned them in front of the vandalised locker, at the infamous raised eyebrow the diva grinned.

"For posterity…_stud_."

The only thing Quinn regretted about the picture, that later that night ended up as both her _and _Rachel's face book picture, was that she couldn't hide the embarrassed blush she felt appear when Rachel had called her a stud, it probably explained the shit eating grin as well!

_Phew! Sorry that part took so long and for those waiting, the next part of Thin Ice is on the way too. Blame the stinking man flu that felled me for a good three days with bad fevers, wouldn't have been so bad but all the relations were away on holiday lol. However we are now resuming almost normal service with this chapter and hopefully the next one of thin ice tomorrow! I have a favour to ask you all, are there any talented artists among you? Because I would love a picture of the photograph described in this chapter, if anyone knows of anyone who could do it could you let me know? In the meantime enjoy and I shall see you soon, with my love and thanks as always! xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow…okay I'm a little bit overwhelmed by the positive response to this story, for personal reasons it means a lot to me that so many of you have accepted my back story for Quinn so thanks, you all deserve much love and happiness! The man flu appears to be departing for a while and just left behind a harsh cough but I can live with that! I do plan to carry on this story but there will be a slow burn to it because Quinn is worried that Rachel is feeling things for her out of pity, and I love the fact so many writers are putting their own spin on season 3 because quite frankly R M's version sucks! Here's to you fan fic writers, you rule! XXX_

Two days after the locker incident Quinn decided to go back to her own '_home' _as she felt she was imposing, she knew if she voiced this out loud that Rachel would deny it vehemently and insist she stayed. But she _had _to leave, for many reasons, one of which was the fact she felt wrong about being there so long and that was the one she cited (at least to herself) as the reason for withdrawing. Honestly however she had noticed the subtle changes in her and Rachel's relationship, it was the silly and sometimes insignificant things that had changed the most and she was becoming increasingly conflicted over it. For instance they knew how to prepare each others breakfast's and coffee, what to pack for lunches, which side of the bed they slept on…to Quinn it was couples stuff.

She hadn't been lying when she said she would never pressure the diva into any kind of decision, she also wanted her to think very carefully over her decision, the reason she had given Rachel was that she didn't want her to do anything that wasn't about the diva, and while this _was _true it wasn't the _whole _truth. She was scared, terrified even, that if they got into a relationship at this stage it would be out of pity on Rachel's part. The brunette _was _after all the only one who knew what Quinn had lived through, what she was trying to learn how to live _with! _The only one who knew how truly damaged she was inside, and who would want that? The basketball player knew that there was no _real _chance anyone would, especially not someone as amazing as Rachel, and she felt selfish for the people she had hurt already and the thought she may hurt Rachel the same way managed to act like ten cold showers all at once.

Plus, another reason was that Quinn had never once done anything the right way in her life, not _once_. She dated Finn and cheated on him with Noah because she had seen the look in his eyes that night and thought maybe, just _maybe _it would lead her to a place where she could find the missing piece to fill the void in her soul. She had been wrong and the fallout had affected more people than she liked to think about. _Again_, when dating Sam, who was a perfectly nice guy, she had thought that Finn held that piece and she hadn't given him a good enough chance before, so she cheated…again. She didn't want Rachel to _ever _have to look back and feel that same guilt, which is why she wouldn't make a move on the brunette while she was with Finn, there was no way she would cause Rachel to become a cheater, but she _also _wasn't stupid.

The last couple of days things had _changed _between her and Rachel, she knew the brunette had felt it as well as her and she didn't want to be the one that made the first move. If Rachel _truly _wanted this then Quinn had to not be part of the decision making process, and she also couldn't let the diva kiss her. But the last two nights she had stayed over, although they had gone to sleep on separate sides of the bed, each morning they woke up with their limbs entwined and faces inches from each other. The air was charged and it had only been a matter of time before _something _happened, so for once Quinn did the honourable thing and backed off. As much as she wanted to reach out and close the remaining few inches between them, to kiss the girl who had consumed her thoughts for the past several months…she wouldn't, couldn't. And so that afternoon she found herself dragging Santana to one side and into the empty physics classroom to ask for her help, the Latina was _not _amused.

"_Damn _Q! this better not take long, I was kinda on my way to see B about some business in the broom cupboard."

Rolling her hazel eyes slightly Quinn gripped the strap of her messenger bag nervously.

"I need a favour from you San, and I need you to _not _tell Brit."

The Latina's eyes widened, not at the fact that Quinn had asked for a favour, which was in and of itself interesting as normally the pink haired girl would rather chew glass than admit she needed help. But because she was asking her to _not _tell Brittany and that was unheard of, it was like a golden rule that they _never _hid anything from one another.

"Q…I _cant _promise that and you know it, I share everything with B, especially now after it took me so long to man up."

The basketball player looked torn and the hand that wasn't gripping the bag strap ran through her hair in agitation.

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important Santana, I just have to…get some things right in my head and I need to be away from Rachel for that but she wont understand, I mean she _might _but not, not properly and so she'll insist on being there and I cant keep leaning on her when I don't want her to…"

Santana watched with a look between panic and confusion as she watched her friend pace and mumble, well, it _started _as a mumble but her voice was growing in volume and her free hand had gone from gesticulating wildly to running through her hair to outright gripping it _so _tightly her knuckles went white and there was a thin trickle of blood running down from her hairline. Santana literally leapt forward and took hold of Quinn's shoulders, forcing her to look eye to eye and stop her ranting.

"_**Quinn**_…please just, calm down okay, relax, it's just you and me in here."

The basketball player stiffened as soon as the Latina's hands landed on her shoulders and she couldn't relax, far from it which was stupid, this was _Santana, _one of her oldest and bestest friends and yet she was ceasing up, she could distantly feel herself starting to become short of breath. Thankfully Santana obviously picked up on the same thing, because she let go and stepped back giving Quinn room and freedom to move, after a scary moment the pink haired girl took a deep breath in and swallowing let it out again, after several breaths she forced a weak smile and wiped at the trickle of blood running down from her scalp.

"Sorry…I just…want you to keep an eye on Berry for me okay? Just make sure she's okay because, just for a while I need to take a step back, but I wont stop worrying about her. There's only _so _many cheerleaders I can intimidate on my own."

She offered a slightly stronger smile this time and hoped that her friend would buy it, she couldn't handle questions right now, even though she knew the Latina would have plenty about _why _Quinn had just been on the cusp of a panic attack for apparently no reason, and as much as she trusted Santana she just wasn't ready for that conversation yet.

"Quinn I…promise, okay? Just please tell me that _you're _gonna be okay as well. I know I never admit this kind of stuff because it hurts my rep and all that but…I mean, you know I love you right?"

Gradually Quinn felt her face soften and fall into a mellow smile, she nodded and let out a weary sigh before she tentatively reached out and gripped Santana's strong hand briefly before trying to convey how she felt.

"I _know _S, and despite what you think I wont let you get pulled down by my issues okay? I know you care and maybe one day when I work out how to handle everything I'll tell you, but right now I already have someone whose there for me if I need it and I just…I _cant _tell you yet."

The cheerleader _wanted _to argue, would have argued her point but just then she heard that voice of Berry's in the back of her mind pleading with her not to push Quinn. Again she recalled the real fear in the little diva's eyes and with a resigned huff of mild annoyance she threw her hands up but nodded.

"Fine! But there's one thing I want to make clear Q, you're like my oldest friend and so you _never _have to consider talking with me as weighing me down with your issues. It doesn't work like that okay. I know, I read the fine print on the amigo's agreement…that you didn't know you signed."

That brought a genuine laugh from Quinn who shook her head slightly and then lightly slugged the Latina's arm.

"Santana, the only agreement _we _ever made was when we became blood sisters in junior high, and that resulted in us both ending up at the doctors surgery."

Snorting dismissively the Latina waved her hand vaguely.

"Meh, trust me Q, it's in the agreement so just, ya know, bear that in mind."

Slowly, so as not to startle her friend, the cheerio reached forward and wiped at a fresh thin trickle of the blood on the basketball players forehead before smiling sadly.

"And _please _take care of yourself Quinn, people worry about you okay?"

Despite the words and the honesty she saw in her friends brown eyes, the former cheerio couldn't stop the bitter words that flowed in her own mind '_if only you knew the real me, the damaged husk that hurts everything she touches'_, but of course she said none of this out loud and instead forced a small smile before looking down to the floor and her almost worn through Converse.

"I…will _try _to San, just keep an eye on Rachel and more importantly let her know I'm okay. I told her I needed to sort some stuff out so hopefully she'll let it go, but you know how she can be."

At that, Santana rolled her eyes _very _knowingly and Quinn found herself smiling naturally, to everyone else Rachel's tenacity seemed to be annoying but to the pink haired girl it was endearing, not that she would risk telling the Latina that. Not wanting the conversation to become any more awkward than it already was the basketball player clapped her friend on the shoulder and with one last nod headed out. Breathing a sigh of relief to be away from that situation, she headed for the gym, Rachel would be too busy in the auditorium to come and look for her, or so she _hoped_, even if she did though it wasn't likely she would look in the gym. She stopped by her now newly painted locker and was surprised at the flash of loss she felt when she didn't see Rachel's artwork.

Tapping her knuckles lightly on the red painted steel door she shook her head slightly and stashed her books from the morning classes before rooting around for her wallet, at least she had the _semi _safety of the lockers within which to keep her laptop, and the money she still had left from her savings and the sale of her BMW. She was down to her last few hundred and mentally calculating how much she would need for lunch, and possibly dinner if she was hungry later, she extracted ten dollars and stashed it again. She was so busy concentrating on her finances that she didn't notice the hush that had fallen over the students in the corridor, she did however hear Kurt's surprised yelp and turned just in time…to get not one, not two but _twelve _slushies smack bang in the face.

Luckily she closed her eyes in time and all she could do was keep them closed as the assembled group of cheerleaders and jock's threw the multicoloured iced beverages into her face. The only saving grace was the fact that _no one _was laughing, except for the ones who had done the throwing, apart from them the eerie silence was still there. Blinking the chunks of ice and corn syrup out of her eyes she could feel her temper fraying at the edges and at her side her hands began to curl into fists, briefly she tried to hold onto the image of Rachel and her ability to walk away with her head held high…but she couldn't help herself and was one second from launching a punch before Azimio grabbed hold of her by the lapels of her black and yellow checked shirt and slammed her back into the lockers hard enough to wind her.

"You can paint over graffiti and wipe off crushed ice Fabray, but you _might _wanna tone down the gay and get your fellow queers to do the same so we don't have to do something that acts as a permanent reminder…you _understand _me!"

Without waiting for an answer he pulled her back and slammed her into the lockers hard one more time and let her go, while she was still trying to get her wind back he and the rest of the assembled '_hit squad' _walked off patting each other on the back. Before she could pull herself to her feet she felt hands at her elbows and blinking to clear the last of the haze of pain from her eyes she saw it was Kurt and Blaine helping her up. Neither said a word, just escorted her to the changing room and while Quinn couldn't see _how _exactly Kurt got the occupants to clear out and leave them the room she could imagine. Once she was sat down on the bench she sighed heavily and became aware of a dull pain in her back.

"Great, it took me _ages _to find a yellow and black checked shirt, did you know that? Any _other _colour isn't a problem, but yellow…pretty hard to find, and I doubt there's any washing powder strong enough to clean it, oh well I guess this is karmic justice huh?"

Her weak attempt at a joke fell flat and the two boys looked at her in sympathy, Kurt sighed and sat one side of her offering her a towel as Blaine started rummaging in the coaches office for some sweats she could wear. Funnily enough it was the Fashionista who got Quinn to smile as he turned her head to look at her solemnly.

"Quinn I don't know what's more traumatic for me, this unprovoked attack on 'us' or the fact that you are _so _confused by it you actually want to buy another one of these hideous shirts?"

Quinn blinked in surprise then laughed and shook her head as she started wiping at her face and neck with the already damp towel, _that _was when something occurred to her.

"I need you guys to make sure Rachel doesn't find out about this, right?"

Kurt looked at her and frowned before looking over to Blaine who sighed and sat down next to her rummaging in his bag for various creams and moisturisers, eventually he spoke.

"Quinn, sweetheart I'm going to be honest, both Kurt and I have noticed a certain…_vibe _between you and Rachel lately, and I'm not sure shutting her out is the best idea, you know how stubborn she is and if you try and do that then she'll just come at you even _more _determinedly, and I'm pretty sure I saw one of the jocks recording it on his Blackberry."

Groaning slightly the basketball player sunk her head into her hands and stared down at the multi stained Converse she couldn't really afford to replace, _great_, she was going to have to wear her basketball boots as normal shoes now, she didn't have much else left apart from some ankle length cowboy style boots but she didn't want to ruin them. The idle thought was quickly replaced by the more immediate problem of Rachel finding out about the slushy attack.

"There has to be _something_…maybe we can pretend it's someone else or just, steal her phone…and laptop."

She groaned and face palmed as the two boys chuckled slightly, Kurt held out some shower gel and shampoo and Blaine set the sweat pants and hoody down on the bench next to her, he patted her shoulder and glanced at Kurt before grinning.

"Look, I'll tell you what Q, _you _go and get cleaned up and changed and myself and Kurt will see if we can try and run an intervention somehow. Are you really going to be okay though if we leave you alone, we can wait just outside the door if you would rather?"

She was ashamed to notice that she actually hesitated before answering, a part of her wanted to ask them to stay because she was indeed feeling vulnerable, _very _vulnerable and she swallowed as she tried to formulate a reply that wouldn't make her look like a wimp. But she couldn't…she just _couldn't, _her voice was failing her and she opened and closed her mouth several times unaware of the tears now falling freely down her cheeks. The two boys looked at each other, Blaine was concerned because he was just a nice guy but Kurt, _he _knew the Quinn Fabray of old, the one who would no more cry at something as juvenile as a slushy attack than she would bow down to the pressures of Sue Sylvester.

And this was by far and away _not _the Quinn he was used to, he sat back down next to her and wondered what to say. It had been obvious for some time that the former cheerleader was struggling with _something _and for a while she had seemed to be…on a level, not calm or happy but at least on a level, and that had been with Rachel which is why he was so worried that the diva had complained to him that Quinn had been pulling away. Couple that with the basketball players request to try and keep her ignorant of the slushy attack and that equalled one very concerned Kurt. He had always felt a kinship with the cheerleader for some reason, this had only strengthened when she came out but there was obviously something _else_, running a hand soothingly across her shoulders he spoke softly.

"Quinn honey, something is obviously wrong, and I _don't _just mean the loss of your hideously cliché checked shirt, just let us help you?"

The basketball player felt a mix of emotions churning through her, she felt _ashamed _that she wanted to confide in someone else when she had only just decided that telling Rachel had been too much. She felt _guilty _for having made the diva share her damaged past and now it was on the tip of her tongue to let two more people in. the reasonable side of her brain pointed out that if she shared with them too then Rachel would have someone else to lean on when it felt too much for _her_, but reason was swiftly overridden by the guilt and embarrassment. She just couldn't let anyone else in…and yet she couldn't _not_, the swirling emotions and confusion roiled through her until it made itself known physically and she lurched towards the nearest sink before emptying her stomach into it.

"Why is this happening _now _God damn it! I cant…let this pull me down not now, it's not fair…I just want to leave it behind, I _have _to leave it behind, if I don't then…I cant _do _this, I cant see it, remember it."

She was unaware that she was muttering out loud between dry heaves and she rested her forehead on the cool porcelain of the sink before finally letting her knees buckle so she could rest on the floor shaking slightly. Blaine was at her side and Kurt had left to go and find Rachel, he knew what Quinn had said but as soon as she bolted for the sink Blaine had tilted his head to the door and Kurt bolted, whatever Quinn _said _it was obvious she needed her friend. Blaine just ran a hand softly across her back and hummed soothingly under his breath, when she recognised the tune she vaguely smiled.

"Never pegged you for a _Maiden _fan Blaine."

Her voice was hoarse from throwing up and she was blinking sleepily but she would never mistake the distinctive chords of '_Run for the Hill's_', Blaine smiled happily and continued his soothing motions.

"Are you kidding? Bruce Dickinson is like a vocal _God_! I mean, I know we tend to stick to user friendly songs in glee which sort of makes sense because we are after all a show choir, but some of the most distinctive voices come from the world of heavy rock or metal. I mean James Hetfield is just…_wow_, and then you have Chester Bennington who gives me goose bumps, and his power goes so well with the rhymes and tones of Mike Shinoda…and don't even get me started on David Draiman."

Quinn found her eyes closing, she was soaked in ice cold slushy, throat sore from throwing up and her eyes felt gritty from the tears but she couldn't fight the familiar drowsiness and just sank closer to Blaine, finding his voice oddly soothing, not as soothing as Rachel's but almost. For his part the former warbler just carried on his ramble about the best male vocalists he could think of and why, he just hoped Kurt hurried up and found Rachel before Quinn fell asleep on the floor of the locker room.

Rachel was in the auditorium and so far knew nothing of the slushy ambush or the fact that Quinn was falling apart, if she had then there would likely have been a diva shaped hole in the wall as she wouldn't have bothered waiting to open the door. Instead she was oblivious and leafing through her songbook as she toyed vaguely with concepts for themes for both sectionals _and _regional's. She couldn't think past musicals though and while she admittedly _loved _the thought of Gilbert and Sullivan as a concept she doubted the other gleeks (besides Kurt and Blaine that was) would approve of it.

There was also the idea of Pirates, simply because she could include something from _Pirates of Penzance _and if she _really _sold it to them right, maybe even Cabin Fever from _Muppet Treasure Island_, that thought caused her to chuckle to herself. And if in the far reaches of her mind she had perhaps remembered that a certain pink haired basketball Captain had a particular fascination with anything pirate related, _well_…that was a strange and completely unrelated coincidence. She smiled and then sighed as she thought about the enigma that was Quinn Fabray, in a way she was relieved that the former cheerleader had decided to go home because things between them had been getting heated, and she really really wanted to kiss Quinn on more than one occasion.

She probably _would _have done but the basketball player obviously had more determination than she did because it was Quinn that moved away both times it had almost happened. The problem was that Rachel didn't _want _her to move away…and Finn, her supposed boyfriend, was the least of her concerns. In fact she was glad he was still sulking over their telephone conversation. She had texted him the day Quinn had gone home to check that he was okay and had received a terse reply informing her he was mad and needed time to think, so she had given it to him willingly, _gladly _if she was being honest and it was clear to her that even if Quinn _wasn't _in the picture she would have realised that things just weren't how she had expected them to be between her and Finn, in fact she only ever felt good around him in glee and she _always _felt good there because she loved singing.

Outside of the club it was apparent that not only was she _not _thinking about him she was actively thinking more of _Quinn_. The very fact that the girl was backing off, giving her time to work things out without pressure was so _different _to the way Finn had treated the diva that she had been taken aback at first. For so long all she had seen was the dopey smiling, slightly goofy but always well meaning footballer, it was all she thought she had wanted and for a while they _had _been happy, or at least as close to it as she could be. Then of course she had realised that he had lied to her and slept with Santana, even though he used to agree with _her _that losing ones virginity should be something special. In the end that had been what had hurt her the most, not that he had done it, but that he had done it with someone he felt _nothing _for in the vain hope it would boost his reputation, he wasn't aware that she knew that part but when she had cornered Santana about it the Latina had no qualms in telling her the whole truth behind their brief encounter.

Which made him a liar on _two _fronts, _firstly _he had lied to her about having _not _done it, and secondly he lied about _why _he had done it. As she looked back on a few of his past actions she began to realise that in actual fact Finn was kind of a gigantic jerk. The incident with Kurt and Karofsky for instance, _everyone _in the club had immediately known it was wrong and knew that they had to stand up and let the asshole know that enough was enough, but Finn had refused citing the fact that he didn't want to risk his new position or popularity, the rest of the guys had made their stand and taken their lumps in doing so but not the _so called _co captain of glee. Then at his mother and Kurt's fathers wedding he had made that one grand gesture and so everyone had forgotten that he was a jerk, she was ashamed of herself _now _for not seeing it then, of _course _he was comfortable with making a grand gesture at a family gathering, no one would pick on him for it…just so long as he didn't have to do it in _public_.

Then there was his behaviour over the whole debacle with Quinn and Sam, he acted like the blonde haired footballer was one of his best friends and then set out to seduce his girlfriend away from him. Sam was too nice to believe the rumours flying around about Finn, but he had been made to look an idiot, which was ironically the exact thing he had complained of when Quinn had cheated on him. Quinn of course hadn't been innocent in that incident but she at least was honest about it when it finally came out, unlike Finn who acted like he had done nothing _despite _being the one to seduce Quinn away from Sam.

Then of course when _he _was dating Quinn again he had insisted that she must be cheating on him because of the amount of times she disappeared without comment, Rachel, still seeing him through rose tinted glasses had been only too happy to accompany him on his stakeout, justifying it by saying she was checking that Kurt wasn't cheating on Blaine as well. Neither Quinn nor Kurt had offered an excuse for their behaviour merely claiming that they had no need to. And they had been right as all they were doing was keeping a friends secret and doing their best to help no matter what their supposed _friends _thought of them. Rachel had felt so _bad _when the truth came out that she had gone into overdrive to help, as had Finn so yet again his hypocrisy and double standards were glossed over.

_Not _any more though, in fact the more Rachel thought about it the worse he had gotten over the years. In the beginning she honestly thought he was a nice guy, though even back then he had used Rachel's affection for him to manipulate her into dropping her role in the school musical to come back to glee, but he had, had his moments, such as pointing out to her that tonsillitis would _not _be the end of the world for her and helping Kurt get onto the football team. But then he'd also yelled at Kurt for being overly gay and treated him the same way the footballers did…_nope, _the more she thought about it the more she saw how even from the start the boy was more worried about his image than anything else.

In her own way Quinn was by far and away the more honest of the two though she knew that many would argue that, including the former cheerio herself. _That _however was just a prime example of what she meant, instead of making excuses or trying to cover up her mistakes she owned up to them now, admittedly the mess with the pregnancy had exploded but how on earth she could have done anything else when Finn decided to stupidly sing _'You're having my Baby_' to her with her parents present. After that the sixteen year old was pregnant, homeless and very definitely stuck in a lie. And when senior year rolled around, even _before _Quinn revealed her biggest secret to her, she had started to change, more importantly she _wanted _to change. Rachel looked up as two things occurred to her simultaneously.

Firstly she _really _didn't love Finn Hudson, she wasn't sure she even liked him if she were honest with herself and despite the fact that so far this year she had not been slushied, had not been ridiculed and had managed to get the glee club working together as a team…she was beginning to think it had nothing to do with dating a popular boy but more to do with her own self confidence. Truth be told she would rather be alone and finish her senior year with no one on her arm for the final prom than she would lie to herself and everyone else by maintaining a relationship that would _never _work out. Which brought her to her second realisation, even if Quinn _hadn't _changed, _hadn't _been a consideration in her thoughts the last few days she still would be making the decision to end her relationship with Finn. The fact that the near kisses with the basketball Captain made her feel more alive than her full make out sessions with Finn were very telling but _not _the main reason. She was slowly coming to the realisation that all these years it wasn't _Finn _she should have been looking to but _Quinn_.

She felt slightly foolish at her belated realisation, after all she had been raised by two gay dad's so the fact she hadn't even opened herself up to the _possibility _that her true love might be of the same sex was something she chastised herself for. And looking back over the last three years she realised that despite the fact the footballer had been her main focus it _wasn't _him that had always stirred her emotions, it wasn't him that made her sing her heart out, it wasn't him she wanted to comfort when the cheerleaders pregnancy had finally gotten around the school. Most importantly when the truth came out thanks to _her _overly large mouth it wasn't him she had gone after to comfort, it was Quinn, it had _always _been Quinn. In retrospect even '_Get it Right_' was written for the former blonde, it had been after that emotional outburst where Quinn had practically admitted to the diva that she thought of herself as worthless, that she had _finally _felt a depth of emotion that caused her to write what was in her own opinion a chart worthy number.

She smiled softly to herself as the emotions and thoughts that had been churning within her _finally _came to a head…she knew that her mind was made up on this and _nothing _stopped Rachel Barbra Berry when she put her mind to something, and now her mind was fully focused on letting Quinn know that she knew her own mind, that a part of her always had done. But she would wait, she knew the basketball Captain needed time, needed to help herself back onto her feet and she needed that, she _needed _to believe in herself and so Rachel would let her, but she would make _sure _that Quinn knew when she was ready Rachel would be there for her. Feeling happy with herself she checked her watch then decided to find her friend _now_, she somehow felt she owed Quinn an explanation before Finn. Closing her folder of music sheets she held it to her chest and turned to leave the auditorium, gasping as she nearly ran smack bang into Finn's chest, he steadied her and then grinned.

"Hey, calm down there Rach, I'm here…I saw you smiling to yourself up there, it's _good _to see you smiling again, and good to see you _apart _from Quinn."

Sighing, Rachel chewed on her lip and looked off to one side, the joy she had felt only moments ago was quickly disappearing from her eyes.

"Let's not argue about that again Finn, I don't want to fight anymore, I know how you feel and have considered your opinions."

Finn's smile also dropped and he took a step closer, but Rachel _didn't _feel comforted or secure with this move, in fact she started to feel an entirely _different _squirming in her belly, this time it was caused by fear.

"Rachel, I told you before she's trying to ruin us and it look's like it's working, she just doesn't want _me _happy, and she's never liked you, did you think that just because she was now a loser herself she would stop giving _you _hassle?"

Rachel frowned and licked her lips nervously before replying.

"Quinn _isn't _a loser she just came out as gay…and that certainly does _not _make her a loser, it makes her incredibly brave, _and _it gave Santana the confidence to do the same, not to mention Kurt and Blaine are happily open now, are you honestly telling me you think your own _brother _is a loser?"

Finn masked his scowl, he had to play this carefully, if he let loose what he _really _thought then he would not only push her away for good but risk losing his spot on the glee club, he knew none of the other saps would stand by him if the truth came out, even _Puckerman _was acting like Schuster's tame pit bull now.

"No Rachel of _course _that's not what I mean, I don't have a problem with Quinn being gay or any of the others. This is personal, she's done nothing but lie and cheat throughout High School Rach, she doesn't _deserve _a friend like you and I'm just so worried she's going to end up hurting you again and I don't think I could forgive her if she did…not again, haven't you been through enough?"

Rachel chewed her lip again, he certainly wasn't making this easy but then she hadn't expected him to, after all as far as _he _knew she was a hundred percent straight and in love with him, she cleared her throat carefully and spoke slowly, picking her words with care while trying to bear in mind that he didn't actually _recognise _any that had more than three syllables.

"That's…thoughtful of you Finn, and I appreciate you looking out for me…"

He interrupted before she could say anymore, and in a way she was relieved because his next words suddenly made it easier to see the hidden Finn under the dopey mask and _that _was the one she wouldn't feel bad about breaking up with.

"I do it because I care Rach, I mean hasn't this year been great so far, because you're dating _me _you're shielded by my reputation and so no one slushied you for being a loser anymore."

Trying and succeeding only thanks to her numerous years of acting skills, Rachel managed to keep her voice pleasant as she asked.

"You say that like I would still be getting hit with the icy beverages if I _wasn't _dating you, because I'm still a loser."

He frowned over the word beverages and when he worked it out he laughed softly and shook his head at her silliness, bending down he took her shoulders in his big hands.

"Well of _course_, I mean you _are _still glee club captain and kind of loud and annoying, if it weren't for me you'd be on the loser hit list still, but you don't have to worry about that now _I'm _here to protect you."

Trying not to fume and hoping that she wasn't spewing steam from her ears like some enraged cartoon character, the diva forced her spine to relax from it's currently rigid posture and blowing out a breath through her nose just managed to keep the manufactured smile in place as she asked her next question.

"So if we _weren't _dating Finn, would you protest me being on that list, as a _friend _I mean?"

He shook his head again, still with that dopey, and she realised, _patronising _smile firmly in place.

"Well of _course _not, I mean, you have to bear in mind that I'm the championship winning quarterback now which makes me kind of a hero round here, and that balances out the tragedy of being in glee club, to the guys at least. If we _weren't _dating then I'd have to, ya know just step back and let what's meant to happen, happen."

The Rachel Berry temper tantrum was currently gathering a good head of steam and she could feel the indignation rising within her at his words, he was basically saying that despite _all _that had happened last year he would _still _ditch her as a friend to avoid guilt by association if they weren't dating. This _definitely _made her decision a lot easier.

"Then I suppose I should invest in some rain Macs to wear between classes then."

The dopey grin morphed into a frown of confusion and as she _literally _watched the cogs turn in the boys head she finally saw it all click into place and had to stop herself from swallowing reflexively when he glared down at her with an anger similar to the one he had displayed at finding out Quinn had lied to him about the paternity of the baby.

"I'd think _really _carefully about what you're about to do Rachel, because glee club is still in the sub basement when it comes to high school popularity. You could do a _lot _worse than stay with me, we can marry and have kids, I can coach ball and you can teach music, right here in Lima."

Letting loose an exasperated growl the diva clutched her folder closer to her as though it were a form of armour.

"Finn, you _know _that isn't my plan, my plan is to go to New York and work my way up to the Broadway stage and _nothing _you say or do can convince me otherwise, it's been my dream for as long as I remember having one!"

He stepped forward, crowding her, and she found herself moving slowly backwards as _he _moved forward.

"It's just that Rachel, a _dream_. Wake up already, there's no way some small town girl from Lima Ohio is _ever _going to make it onto that stage, we haven't even won a show choir competition yet, you do realise that right? If we cant even do that what makes you think you can impress _anyone _enough to win a chance at being on an actual stage?"

Rachel's eyes widened with surprise and hurt at his words, it was her worst fear naturally, that no matter _how _hard she worked and strived she wouldn't get anywhere even close to her dream and so she swallowed before she answered him, blinking away the tears in her eyes angrily.

"Firstly I would like to point out that I _have _never and _will _never allow fear to stop me from reaching for what I want! I do not respond well to bullying Finn Hudson as you well know and the threat of a slushy attack or two _isn't _going to prevent me from maintaining a relationship with you when right now I don't even like you!"

She felt her back hit the wall and realised she had backed up as far as she could, Finn seemed to realise this as well and his expression dropped into a sneer as he leaned down close enough that she could smell the burger he had eaten for lunch on his breath.

"You think it will be a _few _slushies? The odd attack like it used to be…not anymore Rachel, things have changed, there are new people ruling the school now and they _hate _the thought of freaks running around unchecked…you wanna see how they deal with it?"

His hand raised and she flinched, surprised that she was expecting a blow, she thought he might not take it well but she hadn't thought he would get violent with her personally…but she let out a breath of relief when he just fished his cell phone out and after bringing up a video clip he turned it so she could watch the scene unfold. She felt her heart sinking as she recognised the familiar pink streaked hair of her best friend at her locker, the camera panned around and took in the cheerio's and jocks for a moment, the audio was rubbish but the video told the story clearly and she watched as her friend was drenched with twelve cups of the frozen drink and then manhandled by Azimio. She gasped and made a move to go but realised that Finn effectively had her pinned.

"Finn please move away from me, I have to go and make sure _Quinn _is alright, it's my duty as glee co captain."

She was annoyed to find her voice sounded weak and swallowed hard again as she looked for a way out, there was none and judging from the way Finn's eyes were narrowing and his knuckles turning white he wasn't about to step aside any time soon. Which is why she almost wept aloud with relief when the double doors to the auditorium slammed open to admit a breathless Kurt Hummel, Finn leapt away from her and Rachel was quick to move away from the wall and toward her friend.

"Kurt…where _is _she?"

He smiled slightly and tried to ignore the angry look in his step brothers eyes when he'd first come in, he looked his usual self now but even Kurt hadn't missed the pure anger that was boiling in the footballers eyes when he'd slammed through the doors. Instead he chose to focus on Rachel, noticing she was shaking slightly he reached out and lay his hands on her shoulders soothingly.

"Blaine's with her…she had a sort of _episode _and I thought it was best to come and get you."

All of Rachel's worries suddenly switched from Finn's worrying behaviour to the state of her best friend after what had happened, she couldn't _begin _to imagine how the attack felt in the basketball players mind but she doubted she had been thinking about the actual attack, but rather a previous one, she had already moved to the door when the football player called out.

"Cant _you _handle it Kurt, Rach and I were discussing something that's _actually _important rather than one of Fabray's emotional meltdown's again."

Rachel gasped and even Kurt's eyes widened in surprise, he had noticed his step brother had become more withdrawn at home and was seen more often with Azimio and the other footballers than he was with the members of glee club but even _Kurt _hadn't expected that reaction. Rachel took a deep breath and realising she was now closer to her friend than she was her soon to be _ex _boyfriend, drew herself up to her full height and stepping even closer to her fellow diva spoke clearly.

"Actually Finn, I think I made myself perfectly clear when I told you that we were through, I am no longer your _girlfriend _and until you decide to change your attitude I don't even want to be your friend. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and attend to my _real _friend!"

She turned on her heel and marched out, Kurt looked torn for a moment but seeing the look in Finn's eyes he quickly followed after Rachel, when he caught up to her finally he merely raised his eyebrow in stunned disbelief, mixed with concern because he hadn't seen Rachel look scared before. She shook her head slightly and muttered.

"I'll tell you _later_, just get me to Quinn!"

He nodded and led the way there, he just hoped that Blaine was able to cope with the distraught basketball player until they could get there.

Quinn was sitting up and sighing slightly as she examined her ruined t shirt she was just glad her jeans were _black_, no damage there, Blaine was soaking the shirt in one of the sinks and humming comfortingly. After her mini breakdown he'd helped her to stand and then she'd showered and changed into the sweats he'd dug out for her, as well as a pair of size eight black converse he'd found in the coaches office. When Rachel skidded into the locker room she found a clean Quinn who smelt suspiciously like Kurt's guava shampoo and Blaine's Calvin Klein lotion. She was breathless from her hurried run and without saying a word she thrust her folder of song sheets into Kurt's arms and wrapped her friend in a hug, the two boys watched nervously wondering how Quinn would react, to their relief and not inconsiderable surprise the basketball player just relaxed and with a soft smile lay her head on the diva's shoulder.

"You're going to have to _stop _running to my rescue one day Berry."

Snorting softly Rachel considered what her friend had just said and then shook her head before going back to running her hands up and down Quinn's well defined back in soothing motions.

"Not a _chance _Fabray, you're sort of stuck with me now, for better or worse."

The last four words were muttered in an oddly hoarse voice and it didn't escape Quinn's notice that they echoed wedding vows, oddly for the first time in a long time the thought of that sort of intimacy with Rachel _didn't _make her nervous, it made her cling tighter to the little diva and hope against hope that she meant it, not that she would say that however, not when a joke served to make the situation slightly less serious.

"Yeah? See if you say that the first time you realise I talk in my sleep."

To her surprise Rachel just laughed lightly and pulled away from her, Quinn found her eyes being peered into closely and she tried to make herself look relaxed. It was difficult because just as Rachel suspected, as soon as Azimio had grabbed hold of her and slammed her into the lockers she'd flashed back…she _wasn't _in the school by her locker, she _was _in that damn clearing in the woods, it was the bark of the tree her back was slamming into and it wasn't Azimio she was seeing, it was HIM. She couldn't hold back the shiver and was relieved when Rachel merely softened her gaze and gave a tiny almost non existent nod before she turned to the two boys who were watching carefully in case they needed to step in.

"Thank you Blaine, Kurt, for looking after her, but I think I can take it from here."

They looked as though they wanted to protest and Kurt got so far as opening his mouth to do so when Quinn cleared her throat and all three swivelled in her direction to lock gazes with her.

"Rae…I think, I mean…you should tell them, I never thought to myself how hard it was going to be for _you_. I know you always say it doesn't matter and that you're here for me and I appreciate that more than I can _ever _tell you but…_you _need someone to talk to as well, you have to be able to share with someone when it becomes too much for you, and I know it will."

Kurt looked at Blaine nervously and they both turned and alternated their half curious half fearful looks between the basketball player and the diva. Rachel bit her lip and looked into Quinn's eyes deeply before she sighed and leaning forwards rested her forehead on the taller girls and whispered low enough that only the two of them could hear.

"Are you _sure_?"

Drawing in a deep breath she glanced across to the two boys and closing her eyes thought it through one more time. Rachel needed to have someone to share the burden with, she got on really well with Kurt, _better _than she did with Santana even though their relationship was getting better. But she wanted San to concentrate on the still slightly dodgy relationship issues she had with Brittany, _plus_…she had to admit that the thought of what the Latina would want to _do _when she finally found out worried her, the last thing she wanted was for Santana to blow her top and get into trouble for marching over to the Fabray house to tear her parents new assholes. Although that thought _did _bring a reluctant smile, she finally let the breath out and nodded.

"Yeah, invite them round to yours tonight and tell them, I want them to know but, _I _cant…_really _cant go through it again. Not without getting drunk and I'm pretty sure that isn't a good idea."

Rachel smiled softly and squeezed the basketball players worryingly bony shoulders then frowned.

"But you'll _be _there right? I mean I'd feel bad if you weren't and after today I'd feel much more comfortable if you stayed with me tonight."

Quinn dropped her gaze, a part of her really, _really _wanted to accept the offer, not just because she slept better and knew she would have a nightmare tonight, but also because she really liked being in the brunettes home, it gave her a sense of comfort she hadn't felt in a long time. But it was _Rachel's _home…not hers and she couldn't keep thinking of it as a haven when chances were she wouldn't be welcome there if Rachel's dad's knew the truth about her.

"No Rachel, not tonight, my…parents are insisting I spend more time home with them and it's still kind of rocky so I don't want to rock the boat you know?"

Sighing slightly and trying not to look disappointed Rachel nodded but then bit her lip, wondering how she could get the basketball player to agree to come to hers, she _knew _that the lie about her parents was just that and wanted to call her on it, but with Quinn already at a shaky point she wasn't sure _how _to.

"How about if you stay over till the weekend, for _me_, it will make me feel better knowing you're there with me…plus I need to talk to you about some stuff. And we can work on the possibility of a duet for sectionals? I think our voices work really well together…I _promise _I wont make you watch any musicals, and I _could _even be persuaded to cook bacon?"

Despite her resolve to stay away she couldn't _not _give in to the pleading look in the brunettes eyes and as they were going to be thinking about sectionals she supposed it was _sort _of work, therefore it wasn't purely leaning on the diva. If she thought of it as a study session then she could justify it to herself, after a long moment she nodded and half smiled.

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that no musicals rule, okay?"

Sighing dramatically and in an aim to lighten the heavy atmosphere, Rachel pulled out her best pout and crossed her arms.

"I only said that to appease you Quinn, you know a _gracious _winner wouldn't hold me to it…_or _the bacon cooking thing."

Unaware, for the meantime, of the two boys watching them with fond grins, Quinn chuckled slightly and feeling a sense of relief she hadn't felt since the first slushy hit her she shrugged and gently nudged the diva with her hip.

"A _gracious _winner would, yes…but _I _never claimed to be a gracious winner, and I _do _love my bacon."

Huffing in an admirable display of diva displeasure Rachel turned to the two boys and smiled pleasantly trying to ignore how pleased she was to hear Quinn chuckling behind her.

"Kurt, Blaine would it be possible for you to come over to my house this evening? We could make a night of it if you like, but _no _sad clown hooker makeovers, okay Hummel?"

He had the grace to look ashamed and with a small smile he bowed to acknowledge the hit, to his side Blaine just looked confused but grinned and shrugged.

"That would be great, we'll bring some stuff over, because Quinn honey your nails _need _looking at and although I appreciate the whole lesbian code and the fact they _have _to remain short for basketball, that's no excuse to not file, shape and coat them with clear strengtheners."

Kurt nodded abruptly in agreement and after they settled on seven as the meeting time the two boys moved away arguing over whether clear varnish or a French manicure would look better, the basketball player looked sidelong at Rachel with a small smile and ran her hands through her hair.

"Um, should I be _amused _at how cute they sounded together, _worried _how much fervour they were using when discussing my nails or slightly _insulted _that they think they need that much attention?"

Rachel grinned and chuckled as she helped Quinn pick up her discarded soiled clothes, all except the check shirt which Blaine had taken with him, determined that he could save it, the basketball player pretty much figured it was because he wanted to feel like he was doing _something _to help, and she was happy to let him have that so hadn't objected, even though she was pretty sure it was ruined. Rachel's thoughtful voice interrupted her musings.

"I think possibly you should feel all three things, um can I ask you something though, about _one _of the things he said?"

Quinn frowned thinking back and shrugged, it _seemed _harmless enough.

"Sure, what's on your mind Rae?"

The diva bit her lip, she hated to admit she had deficiencies in her knowledge, and when she did she immediately wanted to plug whatever the gap in her knowledge was, but it was embarrassing to acknowledge that she had no idea what _this _meant. Sighing she decided to just bite the bullet and ask.

"What did Blaine mean by the lesbian code and having to keep your nails short?"

Quinn flushed bright red, although she had come out during the summer break and may have had her own limited experience, most of her knowledge came from the internet, movies or books. God knows it wasn't going to be from her parents! And yes she did know _exactly _what Blaine meant by that, as had Kurt from his little cringe and she had just assumed that Rachel _would _know given her fathers, though she now realised that was presumptuous especially given that there was no real reason for them to know, let alone think to pass on hints on lesbian loving to their apparently very straight daughter. Clearing her throat Quinn put the clothes into a plastic bag then her messenger bag before following Rachel out to her truck and wondered how to answer.

"Um…_well_, it's because uh…well um hands are a stand in for a…for the uh…it's like hands for lesbians are…_important _because we don't have the…um, ya know."

Blushing Quinn rolled her eyes at Rachel's confused look and waved her hands vaguely in front of her crotch, all of a sudden the penny dropped and the diva's jaw quickly did the same as her eyes widened and she flushed bright pink.

"Oh…I _see_, um, so instead of a penis to penetrate you obviously have fingers."

Vaguely Quinn wondered if _all _the blood in her body had rushed to her now bright red face or if it just _felt _like it and she murmured something which to her just sounded like a strangled noise, although Rachel nodded and lapsed into blessed silence…for all of a minute.

"Okay…but why the short nails, I mean wouldn't that be like a _good _thing, further reach or something?"

Fighting the strong urge to face palm Quinn hastily reminded herself she was meant to be the wise one here and explain it logically. The fact that a combination of her own catholic upbringing and current awkwardness (she was after all trying NOT to think about lesbian sex and Rachel in the same thought) was verbally crippling her was not the _best _combination but she took a deep breath and tried to think of it as just knowledge.

"Well, _yeah _but um when you're…uh _inside _you cant guarantee that you wont scratch something and that's why proper care of your hands is sort of important to lesbians. Getting rid of hangnails, keeping the ends rounded and smooth…it all makes for a…um more pleasant experience if you ever find yourself in that position."

The basketball player smiled slightly, happy that she had managed to say it without stuttering, to her left side Rachel was also happy, she had in fact known that all already but the fact that she had switched the pink haired girls attention effectively away from the dark parts of her mind and onto something else was a sweet victory. But because she lo…_liked _Quinn she wouldn't let on and just let out a soft oh.

"Well in _that _case you should let Blaine do your nails tonight, you wouldn't want some hot girl to come along and find you lacking in _that _particular department would you?"

Quinn looked over at the diva and at the slight grin on her face she rolled her hazel eyes and lifted her left foot to snag agilely around Rachel's ankle causing the girl to stumble slightly, at that point she chuckled.

"You should _never _mock another lesbians equipment Rae, that's personal you know, besides which mine are perfectly capable of offering _and _delivering."

The diva raised an eyebrow and copying Quinn's movements of a moment ago laughed when this time the basketball player was the one who stumbled, Rachel yelped in surprise and neatly dodged another ankle swipe.

"Oh _really_? And just who have you impressed so far?"

Without any trace of embarrassment Quinn smirked and patted her chest.

"Just me, but I'm the toughest critic I know! however I'll be sure to let you know what the consumer test results are."

_Keep joking _was the mantra the basketball player was repeating in her own head. _Keep_ _joking so you don't offer anything you shouldn't…Rachel and sex is not something you should be thinking about! _She wasn't ready for anything approaching a sexual relationship, at least not _mentally _but physically her body was giving her other very obvious signs. Luckily their banter trailed off as they got to the car park, Quinn opened the door for Rachel and helped her up before heading round to the drivers side. Neither of them realised they were just acting without thought, Quinn hadn't offered she just knew she was taking Rachel home, and Rachel didn't question the fact that she would leave with Quinn…it just _was_.

As they were driving a comfortable silence fell, with the radio playing softly in the background, eventually Rachel spoke softly.

"You were right you know…about me and needing to work out what I wanted on my own. I know I don't want Finn, I think I knew it before but looking back things just became clearer you know? And even if you _weren't _a consideration I _know _I don't want to be with him, I don't love him, I was trying to make him fit an ideal in my head…so I ended it."

_Externally _Quinn showed no reaction at all to begin with other than a small frown, _internally _she was congratulating herself on managing not to veer off the road in shock or yell happily, after all this wasn't about her, although Rachel's next words reminded her that in a way they indeed _were _connected to her.

"But I cant let you pretend that this is not to do with you, of course it is, that's the one thing I realised by looking back the way I did, it's _always _sort of been about you Quinn…and I know now isn't the right time but I want you to know that when things are different, when you are ready to accept me…and more importantly _us_, that I will be here, because I _know _what I want. I want _you _Quinn."

_Concentrate on the road, concentrate on the road_…repeating the words in her head Quinn swallowed and blew out a long stream of air before glancing across at the diva.

"Do you…would you think this even if…even if what happened at Puck's party _hadn't _happened?"

It was actually an immense relief to the basketball player that Rachel didn't immediately jump to deny the statement, she felt better knowing that the brunette was actually thinking carefully about the answer before she gave it.

"Yes, it may have taken longer but…it would be stupid of us to deny that there has always been something between us because we both know there has been. It _would _have become obvious I think that Finn isn't what I want, little things were already causing doubts in my head throughout the summer and since we got back to school I just know…he isn't the person I thought he was. But with _you_, the urge to be there for you, to comfort you and sometimes to lean on you myself…it's _always _been there."

She subsided and just watched as the basketball player chewed on the inside of her cheek and struggled with something internally. Suddenly it became obvious to Rachel _what _was bothering Quinn and letting a small smile creep onto her lips she reached over and lay her hand on top of Quinn's where it rested on the gear stick.

"Quinn, I am doing and saying these things because they are _true_, I am in no way motivated by feelings of sympathy _or _pity. In fact it's far from it, if anything I hold you in awe, no one could have been through that and carried it on their own for so long and _not _collapsed. I know you wont believe me but I actually see you as one of the strongest, most amazing people I know…so please trust me when I say this has _nothing _to do with pity."

She squeezed the basketball players hand lightly and then withdrew to look out the window peacefully, she knew Quinn would need some time to soak up what she had said so they listened to the radio, when they pulled into the Berry's driveway Quinn cut the engine and just sat there playing idly with the Quidditch keychain hanging from the car keys, Rachel waited patiently until finally, clearing her throat, the basketball player looked over at her and with a very hesitant smile rubbed the back of her neck.

"_So_…do you think it would be okay if I asked your fathers if I could maybe take you on a date sometime soon then?"

Rachel very consciously had to clamp down on the excited squeal she wanted to let loose from her throat. Who knew Quinn Fabray was such an old school romantic? and who knew that Rachel Berry would be _so _enchanted by that it brought her close to tears. The diva smiled back widely and squeezed Quinn's free hand.

"I think that would be absolutely _guaranteed _to make them agree, it may even make daddy swoon though, I warn you."

As Quinn hopped out of the truck and went round to open Rachel's door and help her down she tried to reconcile the image of Leroy the big scary black guy with the notion of swooning and just couldn't, she raised an eyebrow at the diva.

"Swoon…_really_?"

Rachel giggled at the incredulous look on the pink haired girls face and nodded decisively.

"Trust me, in fact I bet you a BLT that he swoons when you ask him!"

Considering the likelihood, Quinn offered her hand and the brunette shook it with a smug smirk, talk about an easy bet! They walked inside and both Rachel's father were home for once and greeted her and Quinn equally as enthusiastically, the brunette cleared her throat and when she had their attention she gestured to Quinn.

"Dad, Daddy, _Quinn _has something to ask you…and before she does I should let know you in advance that it's fine with me."

Raising an eyebrow in confusion Hiram turned to the basketball player and smiled pleasantly.

"What is it Quinn, finally decided to go vegan and need advice?"

Rachel couldn't help the laugh she blurted out at the almost horrified look on the basketball players face at _that _suggestion.

"Um…no sir, actually it's something sort of personal…but not in a gross way just in a, um, never mind, um. It's just I was wondering if you and Mr Berry would object if I were to ask your daughter on a date?"

Rachel's eyes were shining with affection and pride when Hiram and Leroy looked over at her then back to Quinn who was nervously rubbing the back of her neck. Hiram opened his mouth to reply but Leroy interrupted, one hand on his chest and the other on his cheek as he clarified.

"Oh my…Quinn are you _actually _asking our permission to date Rachel _before _you ask her out?"

Unsure of his tone and whether or not she had just committed a terrible faux pas she scrunched up one eye and said cautiously.

"Um…yes?"

At that Hiram grinned fully and Leroy sat down with a solid thump on the sofa as he fanned himself dreamily with the TV guide and smiled.

"Oh that is the _most _romantic and…gentlemanly thing I think I have _ever _seen displayed under these four walls, no offence Hiram, of course you may ask her and if she refuses let me know and I'll talk her into it. _You_, Quinn Fabray are very swoon worthy!"

He was unsure why Quinn groaned at that or why Rachel pumped her fist in victory and slugged the basketball players shoulder lightly.

"Was it something I said? Hiram?"

The Jewish man folded his arms in a huff and looked away assuming a pout which was eerily familiar to the patented one of a certain short brunette.

"I'm _not _talking to you right now Leroy, most romantic thing under this roof indeed!"

Rachel rolled her eyes fondly at her father's bickering and taking Quinn's hand they headed upstairs together to attend to their homework and wash up before dinner, they both felt a lot lighter after the day's events, and the continued bickering and good natured debate going on downstairs reminded Quinn why she loved being here. Later on with Kurt and Blaine things might get a little heavy again, but for now she was happy to just lie next to Rachel on the bed on her stomach while they shared an I pod and worked on their English assignment together. For now that was more than enough.

_Okay, I __**know **__you're all shouting at me because they haven't kissed yet but…it isn't a story where it can go that fast, Quinn has a lot to work through, including how to deal with trigger events and panic attacks, plus she's technically lying by omission about sleeping in her truck. Um also I promise Thin Ice will be updated soon, it's just the muse has properly bitten me on the ass with this one at the moment, also I have started work on a Pay Attention Fabray one shot…I thought I better before you all mutinied and took over my laptop! Enjoy this for now and there will be more in the next two days…promise! XXX_


	4. Chapter 4

_Um…sorry I know I'm avoiding my other stories, don't blame me it's my muse that needs a good spanking not me! I'm totally just being dragged under the wake of the story. Plus I sort of have an idea for another story already though it does involve the possibility of a G/Peen though it's not the main point of the story and it's a bit different in terms of how it happens but would like to know what you guys think first. BTW does anyone else watch Haven, if so, the end of season 2.…OMG! Anyway back to the story, a little niceness and then it gets a bit of a sad ending…but if its any consolation it paves the way for pure mush next chapter, still love me? Xxx_

Dinner was a fairly quiet affair that night for several reasons, firstly Quinn was exhausted, both emotionally and physically. The events of the day had left her drained and she was finding it hard to keep her eyes open, plus she was trying _not _to feel the press of guilt weighing down on her for still keeping the fact she was sleeping in her truck from Rachel. She wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to get away with that because being in the comfort of Rachel's home she became more aware of the rattling cough she'd developed over the last few days. She'd have to buy some cough syrup tomorrow during lunch and hope that was enough to fight it off. Plus of course she was insanely and bizarrely happy because Rachel had ditched Finn and admitted that, _yes_…there was definitely something between the two of them.

Rachel was in a similar position of juxtaposed emotions, she was over the moon about her upcoming date with the troubled basketball player, relieved that Quinn had agreed to let two more people in on the reality of her situation and of course, concerned. Her concern stemmed from several things, firstly and fore mostly was the fact that despite their huge step forward relationship wise, Quinn was _still _lying about where she was staying and the brunette had to work out the best way to call her on it without stressing her out of scaring her off, and of course work out where she _was _staying. Also the cough she had noticed the basketball player had developed the last couple of days suddenly seemed much worse, she made a mental note to find something later to try and ease it, she was also worried because she could see both of her fathers shooting worried looks towards the pink haired girl. As much as she wanted to let them in on the situation she couldn't, _not _without Quinn's permission.

She and Quinn were stood side by side at the sink doing the dishes and playing their inevitable game of 'last hit' as they did so. Consequently there was more flicking of bubbles and dishwater than there was _actual _washing up, and when Hiram let Kurt and Blaine in the three of them stood in the door way watching with jaws dropped as Rachel fashioned a moustache and beard out of bubbles onto the tolerant basketball players face. Deciding that he should interrupt before too much mess occurred Hiram cleared his throat and both girls looked up, eyes wide and in Quinn's case, bubble facial hair sliding from her chin and onto her converse. She flushed bright red and grabbed the tea towel as the two boys tried not to laugh and Hiram raised an eyebrow trying his best to look parental despite his obvious amusement.

"So, I take it we should plan to clean up after you two have cleaned up then?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and propping a hand on her hip managed a passable intimidating glare.

"Oh please dad, every time you and daddy wash up we have to mop the _whole _floor, at least we only made a little bit of mess, besides Quinn looks rather cute with a bubble moustache."

There was a laugh from Kurt and the girl in question hurled the wadded up tea towel at him, sadly it missed and wrapped itself around Hiram's face, which of course sent Rachel into giggles and Quinn into apoplexy as she tried to formulate an apology. Hiram however just winked at her then effectively hurled it back at Rachel, Kurt yelped and literally leaped into Blaine's arms, rolling her eyes the diva led the way out of the kitchen where Hiram was resignedly calling Leroy in to help him clear up even though he knew his husband would pretend not to hear. Normally Hiram would make Rachel finish it but he could sense there was something that the four youths needed to talk about. On the way out however he stopped Quinn for a moment.

"Before you head upstairs with the others Quinn, I just wanted a quick word?"

Hearing her fathers words Rachel spun on her heel and chewed on her lower lip worriedly as she shot Quinn a silent question, asking if she needed to be rescued. Swallowing down her fear the basketball player forced a smile.

"I'll be up in a minute Rae, I'll grab us some soda's okay?"

Sparing a moment to shoot a very concentrated glare of warning at her father the little diva nodded and led the two boys up to her room. Hiram smiled faintly and shook his head as he turned to Quinn who was frowning slightly.

"I was just thinking how _incredibly _gay this house is right now, I suspect I'm one of the only men in Lima who _isn't _concerned by the fact my daughter is alone in her bedroom with two boys."

At his wry amused tone the basketball player found herself laughing, for all of five seconds before it degenerated into a coughing fit that left her breathless. Taking hold of her elbow gently in concern Hiram guided her into a kitchen chair and handed her a glass of cool water to help ease her throat, she thanked him breathlessly after she'd taken a couple of mouthfuls, he sat across from her.

"Quinn…I like you, a _lot _and I want you to know that, personally I think you are much better for Rachel than the Sasquatch she was dating before and I'm glad you two seem to be finding that out and getting over your pasts."

Nodding and smiling her thanks weakly the pink haired girls hands toyed with the glass and she waited for the other shoe to drop.

"_But_?"

Hiram sighed and leaning forward onto his elbows he rubbed his neatly trimmed beard before carrying on.

"It's not a but…more of a concern. I know there is something else going on with you and while I _wont _pressure you into talking about it, I _do _want you to know three things, three very important things and after each point I make if you have questions ask…okay?"

Despite the weight behind the words he kept his tone light and his eyes held a caring expression that meant what he was saying wouldn't be too bad. She nodded and took several more sips of the water to combat the tickling in her throat.

"Firstly, you are _always _welcome here, however often you want and for however _long _you want. I know your home circumstances have never been ideal Quinn so you need to know that our door is always open with no strings attached…well, unless you two get physical that is, in which case the open door policy _will _apply."

Flushing at the last part of his sentence the basketball player bit her lip and looked at the tabletop nodding slightly in agreement. She _wanted _to believe him but it seemed too good to be true, there were _always _conditions attached even if it didn't seem it at first…but for now, she would take him at his word. And so she stayed silent after nodding, letting him know she was okay with that. Hiram smiled slightly and pausing for a moment topped off her water glass and reaching into a cupboard passed her a bottle of cough mixture.

"Secondly, it's obvious that you have a problem with Doctor's, I'm not going to ask what it is or tell you that you have to get over it because I don't know what it is, but what I _do _want you to know is that with Leroy working at the hospital and myself being first aid trained for work, you can always ask _us_. If it's a matter of trust and you would rather speak to someone you know and have it take place somewhere that feels safer, then you can come here and talk to one of us, we will do our best and if it's something we cant handle we will tell you so…sound fair?"

Clearing her throat Quinn started to speak but it turned into a cough again, before the coughing fit was over Hiram was at her side and had opened the cough mixture and filled the dosing cup, passing it to her he watched her down three doses before letting her have her water again. Once she could talk she nodded wearily.

"Yes Mr B, and thank you."

Smiling slightly he shook his head and pushed the bottle back towards her when she went to hand it back.

"Keep hold of it, you definitely need it more than I do, and as we told you a _million _times, it's Hiram and Leroy, but you _do _need the cough mixture…unless you're wanting a three hour power point presentation on why you should take better care of your voice, because you do know she would do that right?"

Smiling genuinely Quinn nodded and spoke quietly so as not to exacerbate her itchy throat.

"Yeah, I know…thanks for the warning Mr…I mean, Hiram and okay, I will try and remember to come to you guys when I cant go to the doctor, and maybe when I can face it I could think about telling you the why's, um but not,…not now okay?"

Reaching across to squeeze her hand lightly Hiram smiled and nodded.

"That's fine kiddo, absolutely fine, now, onto the _third _thing I wanted to say."

Sitting back in her seat the basketball player prepared herself for the worst, was this the dreaded talk where he demanded to meet her parents so the four of them could talk about the rules that would need to be set in place for Quinn and Rachel to date. _Her _parents had done that with Finn's mother and she had been mortified, of course if Hiram and Leroy wanted to talk to Russell and Judy then she was done for. Her whole world would collapse and she'd end up in some kid's home somewhere, swallowing nervously she fractionally nodded.

"Don't look so nervous Quinn, the third thing is just that I want you to start _liking _yourself."

At her stunned and slightly guilty look he smiled sadly.

"Look, it's great having someone _else _care about you, and even though if she knew I was telling you this she would shriek loud enough to shatter my commemorative plate collection, Rachel _does _care about you, a Hell of a lot. But I get the feeling, and I may be wrong, that you don't like _yourself _very much Quinn."

He didn't wait for her reply, but the lowering of her gaze and tightening of her hand on the water glass told him that he was correct, sighing internally he selected his words carefully.

"You've known Rachel a long time now and you know as well as I do that when she cares passionately about something she doesn't let anything get in her way. I cant _force _you to face yourself Quinn but I will say this. I love my daughter with everything I have and I know for a fact that she _will _wear herself into the ground trying to look after you, so just bear that in mind when you decide to put off a visit to the doctors or a day off to catch up on your sleep."

Quinn flushed at the pointed remark and cursed internally at herself again for running out of concealer, she'd gradually phased out all other makeup because of cost, and to be honest it hadn't bothered her much but she still needed the concealer to mask the bags under her eyes. Obviously the fact she wasn't sleeping was now painfully obvious. Hiram rubbed his beard again and hoped he was getting through while at the same time _not _scaring her away for good. He reached out and tentatively held her hand till she looked back up at him, at that point he smiled softly and winked.

"So, just remember we're here for you, and if its something you don't want Rachel to know about and it's medical _we _can do that. Just try and find a way to love yourself Quinn…and I don't mean that literally."

Eyes wide she stared at him as he added the last part in a wry tone, she was after all a hormonal teenager and her mind had gone straight into the gutter at the phrase 'love yourself', he managed to hold his serious look for one moment before dissolving into laughter that made him seem no older than her, she found herself grinning and shaking her head slightly, eventually she found some words in the scramble of her brain.

"No _wonder _Rachel always looks exasperated when talking to you Hiram…and yes I have heard everything you just said and I'll bear it in mind, I promise. But just know I would _never _let Rachel work herself into a state over my health."

Hiram reached out and ruffled her hair, both Berry men kept doing that because they _knew _it exasperated the former blonde as much as it amused her, mock glaring at him she tried to straighten her hair, he shrugged as he fished out some soda cans for her to take upstairs.

"It's hardly _my _fault, if you will dye your hair to resemble that of a lucky troll then it's an inevitably that people will _want _to touch it for luck."

He laughed out loud at her indignant expression and shoving the cans into her hand so she didn't have them free to wallop him he ran into the lounge and hid behind Leroy, as Quinn walked past she narrowed her eyes.

"I have a _long _memory Hiram…!"

He pretended to shudder and lean heavily on Leroy who smirked and then shook his head.

"I _told _you she wouldn't find the lucky troll gag amusing dear."

Quinn shook her head to herself and despite the serious talk she smiled, they were good men and meant well…but she liked them _too much _to impose, though it was nice to know if the worst came to worst she _wouldn't _have to go without medical help. She would think on what Hiram had told her, she couldn't _not, _but for now she wanted to get the next potentially awkward conversation over with. She could only hope that Rachel had taken the chance to go through the worst of the story with the two boys while she was talking with Hiram.

As soon as she walked in she could feel the heavy atmosphere in the room and knew that Rachel had done just that, she was thankful and wary at the same time. She set the soda's on Rachel's desk and stood awkwardly as she looked at her friends and…_girlfriend_? Kurt had tears in his eyes and was holding tight to Blaine's hand, the former warbler's face was pinched tight with anger and she swallowed and lowered her gaze as she slid her hands into the back pockets of the sweat pants, she had to say something but she had no idea what.

"I…"

That was as far as she got before she found herself enfolded in the soft arms of the two incredibly good smelling boys. She wondered idly _why _straight men couldn't smell as good as gay men and after a moment of stiffening her spine on reflex at the unfamiliar embrace she relaxed into it. Kurt was shaking slightly with tears which shocked Quinn who had _never _seem him cry, not really, even when he was being victimised by Karofsky (who had been suspiciously quiet lately now that she thought about it) so she reached up and awkwardly patted his back, Blaine for his part was quiet but his grip around her was strong and he massaged her shoulders in that relaxing way of his. After a moment Quinn cleared her throat and spoke.

"So, Rachel told you guys then? I'm sorry you had to hear that, it's not fair on you guys and if it wasn't for you witnessing this afternoons breakdown I don't…"

Kurt looked up with an expression stuck somewhere between incredulity and anger, he held her elbows in the palms of his hands and spoke fiercely.

"You don't EVER apologise for this Quinn Fabray do you hear me! You owe no one explanations _or _apologies, it should be me apologising to you! all that time I was caught up in my _own _drama and I never even saw that you were drowning in yours. Well, no more, Blaine and I are going to be watching your back from now on as well as Rachel, you hear me!"

The basketball player managed to open and close her mouth a few times but not much came out, she absently realised there were tears falling from her eyes but she didn't feel them, not _really, _she was…too overwhelmed for that, and, apparently for words so she just nodded and let Kurt hold her close and Blaine massage her shoulders. She didn't know what she had expected but their acceptance, their empathy and especially their…_caring _like this, was _not _it and she suddenly felt as if she had done them a great disservice by thinking that.

"I…_thank you_, Rachel may need you more though guys. I don't mean that because I'm being humble it's just that…I'm still learning to deal with _what _I remember but it's worse when you start realising exactly how many of your past decisions it affected. Rachel is my…she's…"

She stopped, not wanting to be presumptuous and chewed her lip nervously, she looked up as Rachel expertly slid in and stole her away form Kurt and Blaine, both of whom retreated enough to give the two girls room to embrace. The brunette smiled and kissing Quinn's forehead, she spoke softly and keeping one hand on the basketball players hip she reached the other up to tuck a strand of the pink hair behind a delicate ear.

"I'm _hoping _to be your girlfriend Quinn, once you successfully woo me that is."

At the playful smirk in the diva's eyes the basketball player felt herself relaxing slightly and she let her forehead rest on the slightly shorter girls.

"Then I guess I better brush up on my wooing skills hadn't I, after all I hear you're hard to please Miss Berry and I _wouldn't _want to disappoint."

Pulling Rachel into a hug she held her tightly for a moment as if she could literally transmit how she felt for the little brunette through their embrace. After a moment she whispered hoarsely.

"Thank you for telling them, it means a lot to me that I don't…_didn't _have to go through it again."

Answering in the form of a brief tightening of the embrace, the diva then pulled away with a sniff and flipped her hair over her shoulder before picking up a can of Sprite, she pulled a face at the can of Mountain Dew, rolling her eyes as Quinn grabbed it.

"That stuff is terrible for you, anything that colour _cannot _be healthy you know Quinn, we shall have to start working on your dietary habits."

Sighing dramatically the basketball player slumped onto the bed next to Blaine and looked at him pointedly.

"Blaine I'm going to have to entrust my junk food stash to you it seems, as a fellow Reese's addict I _know _you will help me in keeping our delicious treats from our incredibly diva like better halves."

Grinning he lifted his hand and forming a fist bumped it with hers.

"Word."

Kurt gasped and turned to Rachel.

"I'm not sure what's worse, the fact we're going to have to watch _everything _they eat or the fact that my boyfriend just used a horrendously outdated word which no one outside of the Bronx has used since the mid eighties."

In unison Blaine and Quinn rolled their eyes and Kurt and Rachel huffed, a moments silence reigned before all four collapsed with laughter, and glad to be able to lighten the atmosphere Kurt picked up his vanity case he had brought along with him.

"Now, if I remember correctly there is at _least _one person round here who was in desperate need of a manicure, and I believe we settled on a shortened version of the French manicure."

Knowing it was pointless to argue, especially when even Blaine grinned with excitement, Quinn settled on the floor in front of Kurt and held out one hand resignedly. The shorter boy squealed excitedly and started to withdraw his kit while Rachel and Blaine went through the DVD collection trying to find something they all agreed on. Eventually it was a unanimous decision and the diva slipped the _Josie & the Pussycats_ DVD in before settling down next to Quinn. As they watched the movie Rachel played idly with the hair at the nape of the basketball players neck which relaxed her immensely, she didn't even _notice _what Kurt was doing with her hands, he was very good, all four of them sang along with the songs featured in the film and they fell about in hysterics when Kurt boldly proposed that he and Blaine perform the song 'Backdoor Lover' in Glee. It was a good evening, despite the very serious reason that had brought them together they managed to make a really good night of it and when the two boys left just before eleven, both girls had perfect nails and were tired. Rachel was tired but Quinn was plain old _exhausted_, as they made to go to bed the basketball player worried the hem of her Bull's top between her fingers and swallowed.

"Um…should we maybe not sleep together now we're sort of dating but not quite, I'm not sure _precisely _how one goes about wooing a girl and I don't want to move too fast and ruin anything."

It came out in a garbled rush but after a moments concentration Rachel managed to decipher it and then smiled softly as she peeled back the duvet, settling in she patted Quinn's usual side of the bed and waited until the basketball player joined her.

"_Well_, you ask a simple question there oh suitor of mine, but this one is actually pretty easy, because we were friends first the rules are different you see. _Normally _wooing would indeed preclude same bed snuggling until at _least _the fifth date, possibly longer depending on your level of success."

As she spoke she sank lower in the bed and pulled Quinn towards her, she liked when they cuddled in bed because the basketball player liked to lie with her head tucked up into Rachel's shoulder so the brunette found herself suddenly feeling the taller of the two (it had nothing to do with the fact that in this position Quinn's breath felt awesome as it blew across her chest when she exhaled) the pink haired girl yawned and smiled sleepily grunting for the diva to continue, which she willingly did while one hand ran through the pink locks idly.

"_But _as you're my friend cuddling is allowed from the start, _clothed _cuddling that is, naked cuddling is still like a seventh or eighth date thing."

Getting no reply Rachel glanced across and hearing the deep even breathing of the basketball player realised she was fast asleep, smiling softly to herself the diva closed her own eyes, she half wondered what her dad had had to say to Quinn but as she hadn't seemed overly traumatised by it she decided to let it lie for now. It didn't take her long to follow her soon to be girlfriend into dreamland.

The next day, after more cough mixture, a _massive _breakfast and going to school with a bagged lunch big enough to feed three people, Quinn felt _much _better, the fact that Rachel was holding her hand as they walked into the main corridor had nothing to do with it…well, not _much _anyway…okay maybe it was the _main _reason. Stopping at their lockers to stow their lunch, neither of them noticed the gaggle of jocks at the other end of the corridor that were glaring their way and muttering amongst themselves. Finn was at the centre of them along with Azimio, the cheerio's (minus Brit and Santana) were hanging around them batting their eyelashes and smiling flirtatiously.

Looking up Quinn finally noticed and frowned as she took in the feral look on Finn's face, swallowing she turned to Rachel and nudged her gently with her shoulder.

"Rae what did you _say _exactly to Finn yesterday? Cos he's looking over here right now and it's _not _the sort of look I feel comfortable with him levelling at you."

Rachel glanced over Quinn's shoulder and swallowing slightly she found herself suppressing a shudder, she _really _didn't want to be separated from the basketball player today, something in her just made her think that it would be a bad thing for either her _or _Quinn to be alone near Finn or the other jocks today…but they had several classes that were separate. At that moment Santana and Brittany came round the corner and despite the habitual eye roll the Latina fired in Rachel's direction she headed right for them.

"Hey there! if it isn't the munchkin and the lucky troll."

Quinn groaned and let her head fall against the locker doors with a dull clang, Rachel couldn't help but smirk and explained to the two confused cheerio's.

"My dad calls her that, she _isn't _a fan which no doubt means it's _your _new favourite nickname."

Santana grinned and winked at Rachel as an answer, the diva was the one to roll her eyes this time and Brittany nudged her girlfriend before clearing her throat, then grinning widely at their two friends she spoke cheerily.

"Hi, we're like your bodyguards today, I _think _that's what S meant when she said we were gonna have to go Costner for you guys today…apart from the making out part cos I make out with S, and when you guys are ready you'll be making out too!"

Quinn blinked and turned to Rachel who looked equally as shell shocked by the avalanche of words, seeing that Brittany was still smiling happily and playing with her friendship band that Santana had made her in junior high they turned to Santana who looked mildly flustered by the blonde cheerio's word vomit. Sighing she put her hands on her hips and spoke hurriedly.

"It was _supposed _to be covert but…look I heard one of the cheerio's talking earlier, you remember Angle Delvecio? Anyway I overheard her saying that after the munchkin dumped Finn he went _nuts_, tore up the locker room and is now on a campaign to destroy the _both _of you. He's convinced that Quinn is trying to destroy him."

The basketball player blinked in surprise at that and tucked her hands into her faded jeans pockets as she blew her too long bangs out of her eyes.

"Me? I didn't even _do _anything, I mean we argued at that party but since then I stayed out of his way, I know how he feels about me and didn't want to get him worked up. And I didn't…I mean it wasn't my idea to…"

Rachel reached out and laid a hand on Quinn's arm softly to effectively calm her before turning to Santana again, Brittany also looked serious now, and maybe a little sad.

"It's okay Quinn, I know it wasn't your fault…this was _my _decision and he did his best to upset me even before I reached the conclusion that he's an idiot! Santana what _exactly _is he planning to do, he's in glee club remember so he cant do too much or Mr Schu would throw him out."

The cheerio co captain blew out a breath and prepared to divulge the _rest _of what she had found out yesterday evening. She'd wanted to tell them then of course but she had received a text from Kurt telling her that the girls were with him and Blaine last night so she decided not to in case they didn't want the boys to know.

"Okay…listen up guys, he _quit _Glee, just walked into Mr Schu's Spanish class and said he was out, said he wanted to concentrate on his sports career because _that's _what would get him out of Lima and not show choir. He then spent the evening at the party at Azimio's place. The two are inseparable now it seems, he's taken the place of Karofsky, so you two are sort of on their hit list. The cheerio's _I _can keep in line but not the jocks…you Puck and Mike are the only Glee club members with any sway right now when it comes to them."

Nodding faintly Quinn ran a hand through her hair and felt that horrible guilt pressing down on her again. If she hadn't told Rachel what she had at the party then they wouldn't have grown close and developed feelings, Finn wouldn't be mad enough that he was determined to make Rachel's life a misery and…

"Don't you _dare _Quinn Fabray!"

Her head snapped up and took in the intense look on Rachel's face, she had time to swallow and open her mouth but not actually talk as the diva carried on in a voice so intense she couldn't _not _listen to it.

"I _know _you're blaming yourself so listen up when I say it's _not _your fault, the one thing I realised when I was thinking through my situation with Finn was that he is and has _always _been a gigantic jerk who thinks only of what he wants and what will serve him best. If anything you should be mad at me for taking so long to realise it!"

Quinn was speechless but Santana cleared her throat and when she had the diva's attention she half smirked.

"If it helps _I _was mad at you for taking so long to realise it…just thought I'd mention it."

Despite the smirk on the Latina's face Rachel could see the real concern and friendship behind it and so she half smiled back.

"Thanks for that Santana, however my _point _is that the only person who is to blame here is Finn, if he has made the choice to abandon us and to fall back into bullying ways for the rest of the senior year then we must simply do our best to make sure his plans do _not _succeed, as such it would be lovely to have one of the two of you walk along with us when we head to classes which we do not have together."

Santana turned to Quinn and raised an eyebrow.

"She cant just say thanks?"

The basketball player found herself grinning fondly.

"Nope, it's just one of the many reasons I lo…_really _like her."

Three sets of eyebrows rose as Quinn's face lit up in a shade of red as bright as a fire engine, clearing her throat she mumbled something and squeezing Rachel's hand said a brief goodbye before watching her leave with Brittany for homeroom while she walked off with Santana, the Latina was quiet for a few moments then spoke softly.

"Q…I got your back with this, Finn is an ass and he lost his temper once already, for some reason he's convinced all of this is your fault, I _don't _want him to hurt you Q so watch it when you're on the basketball court okay?"

Sighing, Quinn nodded and ran her hands through her hair before lightly slugging her friends shoulder, then she smirked slightly.

"You _do _realise that there's a likelihood that Rachel will want to dedicate a song to you and Brittany in thanks don't you? You may well become the recipient of a heartfelt rendition of 'I will always love you'"

Santana almost fell as she slid into her chair and her wide eyes found Quinn's, the Latina was un amused at the smirk the hazel orbs held within them, especially if it meant that the dwarf would embarrass her like that, leaning over her desk towards Quinn she hissed.

"Do _not _let her, I don't care how you do it Q but I swear to you if you stop her I will _never _call you a lucky troll again!"

The basketball player sat back in her desk with a wide grin, despite the supposed threat that Finn and his jock buddies were holding over her head now she didn't feel half bad, in fact she was starting to feel better, even the thought of another night sleeping in her truck didn't diminish her happiness. They managed to spend the rest of the day avoiding all the jocks and most of the cheerleader's, lunch was spent sat with each other playing 'last hit' under cover of the cafeteria table and being 'vomit inducingly sweet' as Santana called it.

The only thing that _would _have worried the two of them would have been the fact they might have had to see Finn in glee but as he had quit they were both now looking forward to it. Although it _did _leave them a man down for any competitions that year so their free period was spent with Rachel poring over a year book and making notes on people they could ask to join. Quinn, for her part, just watched the brunette diva happily as she finished up a math problem she had left on her homework. By the time glee came round they were relaxed, the cheerio's met them in the corridor by the lockers and the four of them walked in, the rest of the gleeks were already there.

Mike looked up and immediately threw his basketball to Quinn who deftly caught it dribbled it a few times and shot it back towards him, when he caught it he grinned widely and they high fived.

"We have got this game in the _bag _on Friday Q! they wont know what hit em!"

Smirking, Quinn sank into her seat next to Rachel and nodded in agreement, Puck added his own high five to both of them while the others looked on in amused tolerance. It was odd for them to see Quinn Fabray, the poster child for femininity, mixing it up on the court with the boys but they weren't dumb enough to deny the girls obvious talent. Mercedes shook her head and leaning over shoved playfully at Quinn's shoulder.

"So, you play killer basketball, have brains the size of a sea turtle and you look like a supermodel, do you actually have _any _faults?"

Internally Quinn faltered but externally she over exaggerated a frown and tried thinking of one, as usual Rachel rolled her eyes and came to her rescue…_well_…sort of!

"Oh trust me, she snores like a really grumpy and asthmatic bear sawing logs with a rusty hacksaw…_and _she steals the covers."

She looked up at the silence and her eyes widened when she realised _what _she had said, Puck had a thoughtful leer on his face and Artie was trying to look anywhere but at the flustered basketball player. Mike and Tina were trying not to laugh while Mercedes was slack jawed as her eyes swivelled between the diva and Quinn. Kurt was looking highly amused while Blaine tried to think of a conversational out for the flustered girls, oddly it was the most unexpected person that caused the diversion, when he walked in awkwardly Kurt's eyes bulged and his voice reached an octave higher than it ever had before.

"_Karofsky_?"

In the doorway David Karofsky stood in jeans, scuffed sneakers and a polo shirt, he had grown his hair out and styled it and there was no sign of his letterman, it occurred to Quinn then that she hadn't seen hide nor hair of him at the basketball tryouts and she noticed his name had been missing from the hockey roster as well. He cleared his throat and put his hands awkwardly in his pockets.

"Um…hi guys, look I wanted to…_firstly, _I wanted to apologise to you all, for the whole slushy thing last year, I mean…the bully whips got disbanded so the cheerio's could have more finances but…well the thing is, I just _hated _who I had become."

He paused and ran his hands through his hair awkwardly then rubbed them both together for a moment before he looked up and faced them all eye to eye properly for the first time.

"I understand you might not ever forgive me and all of that but I'm doing my best and wanted you all to know. I'm not a jock anymore and I guess you'll know soon enough but I _may _have joined the chess club instead."

He grinned sheepishly as there was a ripple pf laughter, after shrugging he put his hands back in his pockets again and blew out a breath.

"I heard Hudson bailed on you guys and well…I suppose I used that as my excuse to come and ask if _maybe _you wanted an extra man, I'm not great or anything but I can hold a tune and I like dancing."

There was a general low murmur among the gleeks and Dave kept his gaze on his feet and waited for it to die down before continuing.

"I spoke to Mr Schu and he said that given our past's it would be up to you guys, in particular Kurt, I agreed with him that if there was even _one _of you that wasn't happy with it then I'd not push it. It's not like I could blame you if you said no so…um, well do you want me to like leave or something and you can message me or…what, cos I don't know how this works?"

As Captain of the glee club Rachel knew she should take charge of the situation, especially because with Finn gone there was no co captain, so she cleared her throat and smiled pleasantly before speaking.

"Thanks for the apology Dave, I cant speak for _everyone _but I believe you genuinely mean it and speaking for myself I forgive you."

She was touched and surprised at the way he blinked away tears of gratitude and then nodded an acceptance, she gave him a full on show smile then turned to the others briefly before making a decision.

"I think we should put it to the vote, everyone has a say as well as a vote so if there's anything you guys want to say to Dave, say it when you cast your vote, and remember to be honest, this place _needs _to be a family."

So saying she sat back down and turned to Mercedes on her left side and raised an eyebrow, the girl looked thoughtful for a long moment as she regarded the boy standing in the doorway, eventually she gave a small smile.

"He dances better than Hudson and it'll be nice to have another set of decent lungs in the choir room, gets my vote…and my forgiveness."

Dave nodded and smiled his thanks to the girl, one by one the Gleeks gave their answer, Puck was happy go lucky about it and said as long as he didn't try and pass on his chess nerd germs he was definitely welcome, there was a chuckle or two at that including from Dave himself. Mike and Tina looked at each other, shrugged in unison before grinning and agreeing that everyone deserved a second chance. Quinn smiled softly at the boy and said if that if _she _had been granted a second chance she was sure as hell going to pay it forwards and grant him one as well.

Artie was Artie and despite the mess caused by his relationship with Brittany and Santana's jealousy, he was a good guy and so he granted a second chance with no stipulations, apart from _maybe _asking Dave to be the one to help him on and off the buses as he was more careful than Puck, again there was a round of laughs that relaxed the atmosphere slightly while Puck sulked. Santana was her usual relaxed 'I don't care' self and shrugged, but they _all _knew she had struck up a friendship with the ex hockey player and was probably half the reason he was there. Brittany said so long as he brought her a duck he was in, he looked momentarily confused but smiled softly and agreed before he turned to Kurt and Blaine.

A silence fell and they all felt slightly awkward, as though this should just be between the three boys themselves, but without a way to subtly distance themselves it was difficult. Despite the awkwardness in the situation Dave stood patiently and waited for the Fashionista to speak. Kurt wasn't as distressed as everyone thought he _would _be, in fact he was overjoyed in several ways at the boy's bold move. He had grown closer to Dave towards the end of last year and although he had been almost a non entity as the senior year began it was obviously because he had been working hard on discovering who he really was and for that Kurt felt a certain pride in the boy and so he took a deep breath and squeezed Blaine's hand. His boyfriend squeezed back supportively and once again Kurt was glad they didn't have to talk out loud to communicate. Raising an eyebrow he stood and walked down towards where Karofsky was shuffling from foot to foot awkwardly, when they were on a level he spoke smoothly.

"We do need you to make up the numbers and from what I remember, you _also _have a decent voice and can move that body of yours when you need to. I _do _have two stipulations to you joining however."

Nodding smartly Dave stood straighter and took his hands out of his pockets as he smiled gamely.

"Okay Hummel…hit me with it."

Kurt smiled pleasantly and reaching up he touched the new slightly longer hair the ex hockey player was sporting.

"Firstly, you let me advise you on hair products because as much as you look better with longer hair you are using the wrong type of mousse. Secondly you _never _try to steal a solo from me."

The diva smiled as he trailed off and Dave laughed softly before offering his hand to shake on it, Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled the boy into a hug, at the startled look on Dave's face Quinn laughed softly and moving from her seat joined in the hug as she explained.

"It's a glee club thing, we hug a lot you should probably get used to that, as _you're _now a member that is."

At that the rest of the glee club swarmed down from the risers and up off of their seats to either hug the guy or clap him on the back in congratulations. Seconds later and obviously having been waiting outside Mr Schuster swarmed in and joined them with a pleased grin on his face.

"I'm proud of you guys, and now we have the numbers and we can get to work on ideas for sectionals, although I understand our new basketball dream team are getting their first outing this Friday evening?"

There was a general round of cheers and Quinn flushed as Mike threatened to pick her up again, Mr Schu shook his head indulgently and then got them to calm down, turns out there were several ideas floating around already although most of them revolved around musical theatre and weren't terribly original, they _were _still good however and very well thought out. Rachel noticed that Quinn was fidgeting and kept glancing over towards the band who were chatting amongst themselves and tuning their instruments.

"Quinn is everything okay? You look a _little_…well like you might have ants in your boxers."

Rolling her eyes slightly the basketball player glanced towards the piano and then wiped her palms on her jeans legs before turning back to Rachel.

"I…have something to show you all and just…I couldn't before because it was sort of like the basketball you know, something I wasn't _supposed _to want or be good at. So don't go all million questions on me okay, I promise I'll talk to you about it after school…over coffee?"

Rachel smiled slightly and wondered just how many _other _lights Quinn was hiding under her metaphorical bushel's, she wasn't mad, it was sort of like pass the parcel where she found something under each layer that Quinn revealed. Squeezing the girls hand Rachel winked.

"Show me what you got stud."

Quinn only _just _managed to bite down on a groan, Rachel was _really _going to have to stop calling her that unless she wanted the two of them to totally skip the wooing and get straight down to the doing! Clearing her throat she stood up and when she had their attention she smiled awkwardly and turned to Mr Schuster.

"Um…I _may _have something that we could use, or I should say, make use _of _for sectionals or regional's or whatever. I never mentioned it before because, well…it's just something I haven't done in a while and I wasn't sure I could, but now I know I can. Um oh yeah and it's sort of in two parts cos I remember I said I was going to play a song I wrote for someone…is that okay with all you guys?"

There was a general chorus of eager and definitely curious affirmatives as they settled down to listen to whatever Quinn was going to do, blowing out a breath the basketball player caught Brittany's eye and the blonde smiled reassuringly, only she and Santana knew of Quinn's…_gift, _as it were, because _they _were there before her father had strangled the enthusiasm for music right out of Quinn. Taking a seat at the piano bench she smiled shyly at the ever quiet Brad who smiled back, she then turned to the band.

"Okay guys…_The Boogie Bumper'_?"

The band smiled and immediately got into position, Quinn's hands moved over the keys feather light as they assumed their correct starting position almost without any thought on her part, when she was ready she nodded to Zach who was on the drums and he started in, as soon as her cue came she was off as though she had never stopped, she couldn't help the grin that lit her features as she watched her hands move nimbly across the keys, once she knew she had fallen back into the familiar old groove she looked up to where the gleeks were grinning and had started dancing, it was an instrumental piece and she chose it mainly to get across the fact she was a fan of and could _play _a mean jazz piano.

Brittany and mike were swing dancing like experts and that surprised _no one_, those guys could nail any dance you threw at them, Santana grinned and pulled Dave into a dance while the others paired up, even Artie was busting moves in his wheelchair, she caught Rachel's eye and felt a pleasant flush at the proud, pleased and slightly aroused look in the diva's eyes. Deciding to let herself go she stood and _really _got into the playing, Mr Schuster's grin was so wide it threatened to split his face permanently and Quinn was glad that no one seemed angry at her hitherto hidden talent, just awed by it now. With one last flourish the basketball player finished the piece of music and grinned, she was exhilarated that she remembered everything like it was yesterday and pleased that the gleeks loved it which became very obvious as they swarmed around her, Mr Schu shook his head and laughed happily.

"Quinn that was just…_wow_! I'm not even going to ask why you kept it to yourself I'm just so _glad _you shared it with us now, and I'm sure we'll find a way to use the skill, it always looks good to have singer musicians."

The pink haired girl lowered her head smiling shyly and the gleeks gradually parted as Rachel made her way to where Quinn was leaning on the piano, she waited for the basketball player to look up then smiled sweetly as she reached up to brush at the slight dampness on her own cheeks.

"You were…_ARE _amazing Quinn Fabray."

So saying she leant forwards and _very _gently kissed Quinn, it was the first time they had kissed apart from friend type kisses on the cheek, forehead or temple for comfort. It wasn't a _sexy _kiss by any means, just a very brief but definite touch of lips to lips…but it still caused more sensation within her than any other kiss had and she was glad the piano was holding her up when Rachel moved away from her as she felt pretty light headed, smiling the diva flushed when she realised they had a very rapt audience. Puck cleared his throat.

"Mr Schu are they going to do that on stage as well? because while Sasquatch lost us a place in the final ten last year, girl on girl action is _hot _and it might help if…"

He yelped as he abruptly disappeared under a pile of paper balls, pens, pencil's and even shoes as the rest of the gleeks threw whatever they could find at him, once it calmed down they all turned back to Quinn who was still blinking in a dazed fashion until Mr Schu cleared his throat before asking jokingly.

"Sure you're still up for singing the song you wanted to Quinn."

Rubbing the back of her neck and flushing the pink haired girl nodded and rummaged in her leather messenger bag for the music sheets she had written out, she passed them out to the band who glanced over them before setting them where they could easily refer to them, there was another murmur from the gleeks when Quinn picked up and slipped on one of the guitars, she smiled abashedly.

"Um yeah, I play this too, and also a couple other instruments, it was sort of a gift, um well still _is _I guess but I only just started using it again so excuse me if I'm a little rusty…anyway this song is called um '_Rachel' _and it's a mix of an apology for being…well for past things, and also a uh…tribute to the strongest girl I know."

She ignored the snort from Santana's direction even though it helped her ground herself, nodding to the rest of the band she started to play, she was still smooth on the guitar as she kept a hand in with that every so often, it helped that she had lived at Puck's for a while which meant she could play when alone. Looking up she caught Rachel's intense gaze and the rest of the gleeks faded out as she started singing.

_I shudder when I see you ashamed_

_how many times have you been blamed_

Rachel listened to Quinn's slightly husky alto and unbidden the memories of the slushies, the shoves into lockers, came back to her and she swallowed, she never realised that the former cheerio had noticed that her head held high attitude was all an act.

_I'm tired of how they treat you_

_I'm tired of what they do to you_

Quinn used the fact that her throat felt closed up with guilt to drive more emotion into the lines she was singing.

_and I'm not gonna let them anymore_

_Rachel_

_Rachel_

_see these doors_

_open wide_

The basketball player was unaware of the fact that when she wasn't looking at Rachel she had her eyes closed tight and so she missed the raw emotion in the diva's eyes.

_turn off those voices in you head_

_cover your wrists, I know they've bled_

The emotion behind the song was more powerful than either the words _or _the notes themselves, Santana and Brittany both looked at each other and also felt the slight burn of guilt.

_I'm tired of all the teasing_

_I'm tired of what they say to you_

_and I won't let you feel this anymore_

Unbidden the two cheerio's stood up and made their way to flank the diva, she glanced over at them and was confused then surprised before being comforted by the blatant apology in two sets of eyes, one blue the other a brown which was scarily similar to her own.

_Rachel_

_come with me_

_Rachel_

_come on_

_Rachel_

_come with me_

Rachel let out a shaky breath and felt both the cheerio's as they put their arms around her, things had _definitely _changed in senior year, if even Santana '_Lima Heights Adjacent' _Lopez was willing to be seen with her arm around Rachel Berry in public.

_won't you step inside_

_into a world that's far away_

_we're gonna leave this all behind_

_come on and run with me_

_Forever_

The hoarseness caused by the slight tickle in Quinn's throat lent an almost Melissa Etheridge quality to her voice with the more power she put into the words, and she was putting a _lot _of power into them, in a way this song wasn't _just _for Quinn and Rachel, on the surface it was. but the gleeks saw it as more than that.

_Rachel_

_come with me_

_Rachel_

_come on_

_Rachel_

_come with me_

Quinn using the name of one of them that she had personally upset in the past caused the emotions to be more vivid, everyone currently in the room felt a personal connection to the song despite not being named. It reminded them all how far they'd come in the two plus years they had been a team, and it made Dave feel more confident that he _could _make up for his past deeds before he left school, that he could indeed graduate with his head held high. As the last notes rang out Quinn looked up and half smiled at her _sort of _girlfriend, Rachel wiped her eyes and mouthed a thank you, winking, the basketball player slipped the guitar from over her shoulder and walked back to her seat where she immediately linked hands with Rachel and leant into the diva. It was only then that Quinn heard the chatter of congratulations and questions about her previously hidden song writing capabilities, shrugging as Mr Schu asked her why she had never written anything before, she looked at Rachel.

"I guess…I never felt _powerfully _enough about anything before Mr Schu, but that was a one off performance for Rachel, the song was for her so she has it now, the lyrics, the music…they're hers."

The brunette turned and gaped at her wordlessly for a while, Quinn smiled and reaching up brushed some hair out of Rachel's eyes.

"Just…it's for you because…well, just _because."_

Shaking her head in slight wonderment the diva pulled Quinn in closer and just hugged her tightly as she kissed her temple and whispered.

"You have to sing it at least one more time so I can record it, promise me?"

Chuckling Quinn nodded into the hug and the practice session soon dissolved into chatting and back and forth bantering so Mr Schu let them go early. After a lot of thought Quinn turned down the offer of staying over at Rachel's again, she actually _needed _some alone time after so much emotion in so few days, but remembering her offer of coffee she headed to the Lima Bean with the diva. The conversation _could _have been heavy given Quinn's revelations but shortly after they sat down Rachel's phone went off and she sighed irritably.

"Great…I have to go! My _stupid _uncle has decided that tonight is the night we _all _have to go to temple, normally I would demur but when Uncle Josiah say's all of us he _means _all of us…I'm sorry Quinn, after everything you did today, that amazing song and now…"

Reaching over Quinn lay a finger gently over the Diva's rambling lips.

"Shh, hey it's okay…not like we aren't gonna have plenty of time to talk about this, plus I should get an early night anyway, we have a pretty intense practice session planned for tomorrow morning, the last big one before the first match so an early night be a good idea, text me when you get out of temple?"

Kissing the tip of the finger placed against her lips, Rachel stood and grabbed her cup of coffee from the table, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Quinn's cheek she whispered into her ear.

"I promise, make sure you eat a proper dinner before you go to bed stud, you'll need your strength if you have a practice session first thing."

Smiling slightly dazedly the basketball player watched her girlfriend walk away and sighed happily, checking her wallet she decided she might as well stay here to finish her homework and they did some pretty decent food. Reaching into her messenger bag she pulled out the requisite books she needed and ordering another latte and a pasta bake she settled down to work, unaware of eyes watching her from the other side of the coffee shop.

She stayed there working and drinking until nearly nine, she realised she was dozing slightly in her chair when the text from Rachel caused her to jerk upright so swiftly she almost sent her cup flying. Clearing her throat she started to pack her books back up, the one thing being homeless had going for it was that she was _always _way ahead when it came to homework. Once she had everything she took her mug to the counter and smiling politely thanked the staff before she left. Stifling a yawn she headed back towards the high school and her truck, later on she would assume that it was the fact she was so tired that meant she never heard her assailant coming.

It was _possibly _that, _possibly _the fact she was a little dopey from the cough medicine she'd downed to combat the cough that persisted in clinging to her chest no matter what she did. It could _even _have been the fact that she was actually happy for once, Kurt and Blaine were in the loop now and she knew that Rachel had someone to lean on and she had two more people she could also lean on if for any reason Rachel wasn't available. Things were actually looking up for the first time in a long time, there was still so much that she hadn't settled and a lot she had to work through, but instead of feeling like she was being dragged under…she felt…hopeful.

_All _of this or maybe _none _of this may have contributed to the fact she didn't hear the hurried footsteps until they were directly behind her and it was too late to turn around or do anything about it. She caught a brief flash of red and white in the reflection of the pick up trucks window before a hand grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face first into it. The pain wasn't immediate but sadly the disorientation _was _and vision blurring she felt herself staggering backwards, she didn't even have time to reach up and check for damage before the grip on her hair was back and she felt her head impact the trucks window twice more before she was let go.

Her limbs refused to co operate and she fell to the floor in a heap trying to breathe through the thick copper smell and taste in her mouth and nose, she tried to blink but her eyelids wouldn't lift and with tremendous effort she half rolled onto her side when she felt the impact of a boot in her gut. The last of whatever air she had managed to draw into her lungs left in an abrupt strangled yelp of pain. The _next _kick half lifted her from the asphalt and sent her crashing back into the side of the truck, the _next _one she didn't feel so much and the one after that not at all as she finally and thankfully passed out.

Rachel had been frustrated at being stuck in temple when she had wanted to be sat with Quinn, the fact the former cheerleader had not only written a song for her but the music as well was still something that left her gob smacked. The fact it was a public apology only made it even _more _romantic, though she really didn't _need _to apologise as Rachel considered herself to have been just as at fault for the messes that had plagued their lives, sighing she checked her mobile as she finished her nightly moisturising rituals. She wondered if Quinn was still awake and if she would mind a late night phone call. It was silly but she missed the basketball player already. Sighing, she picked up then put her phone down again several times, the fifth time she picked it up it rang and she let out a small scream of surprise and jumped as it flew from her hand.

Cursing she fumbled for the cell phone and eventually found it just under the bed, seeing the flashing image of Quinn on the screen she grinned and answered it before she had even sat up properly.

"Hey _stud_, I was just thinking about you."

She waited then frowned when the embarrassed chuckle she was expecting didn't happen, in fact there was an odd silence on the other end, all she could hear was some laboured breathing and a hoarse gargling sort of noise.

"_Quinn_? Honey, if you're there _please _answer me, I'm getting worried!"

There was a harsh cough and then a groan before a very faint voice came through the receiver, she had to strain to hear it and she clapped her free hand over her other ear to hear better. Eventually she could make out her name being whispered through what sounded like a mouthful of something, she was already up and out of bed as she headed to her fathers room hurriedly.

"Quinn try and stay with me, tell me where you _are_, please?"

Her fathers looked up as she slammed into their room but before they could ask she put the phone on speaker and spoke again.

"Quinn…baby _please_, tell me where you are!"

They all listened carefully, Hiram was rummaging through clothes for stuff they could throw on easily, eventually they heard a mumble.

"School…truck…hit…"

There was a rattling sigh and another groan and Rachel clapped the phone back to her ear as she started throwing on some sweats of her dad's before motioning they needed to head to the school car park as fast as possible, she just hoped like _Hell _that whatever happened, Quinn held on for as long as she could…

Next to her truck Quinn closed her eyes again and tried not to breathe too much because _everything _hurt, but she knew she'd got through to Rachel, she had heard her voice, could _still _hear it and she knew they were on their way…relaxing she left the smashed phone on so she could at least hear Rachel one more time even if she couldn't see her, she whispered one last thing and hoped the diva heard her.

"Love you…Rae."

_So if you didn't hate me before you kinda do now huh? Um I promise fluff is on the horizon? Does that help ease your angry bunnies…if not it's totally the plot fairies fault, blame them I'm just the hapless vessel they communicate through (Are you guys buying any of this or am I still in trouble?) hmm was it Finn though or Azimio? Any guesses, I may surprise you all, but I __**will **__ruin it a little bit and say it definitely isn't Dave, I like Dave and I am considering linking him with a gleek lol, if you have any requests for Dave let me know, if not I have it in my head already who he will be paired with mwahahahaha! but seriously you get fluff next chapter and the sectionals duet is chosen for Quinn and Rachel. Love you all XXX_

_P.S the song Quinn sings for Rachel is actually called __**Marlene **__and is by __**Four Star Mary**__, a highly under rated band, if you don't know them I suggest you have a listen!_

_And Quinn's musical masterpiece is __**Boogie Bumper **__as played by __**Big Bad Voodoo Daddy**__, who also totally rock!_


	5. Chapter 5

Although she was sat in the passenger seat of her fathers car, Rachel's foot was still pressed down to the floor as though she could make the car go faster. Leroy was driving while Hiram was waiting at home to hear from them, and probably worrying a hole in the carpet with his pacing. The diva turned to her daddy and shot him a pleading look.

"Normally I advocate careful driving daddy but _please _just…break the speed limit for once, we have to find her!"

After she heard the basketball player gasp out her declaration of love the phone had fallen silent apart from the steady and rattling sound of what sounded like someone trying to breathe through a plastic bag. Rachel was half crazy and had literally pulled Leroy out of the house as he was still dressing. The diva had assumed from the few words Quinn had been able to speak that she had gone to get her truck from the McKinley parking lot and that was when it happened, whatever 'it' was.

Hiram had called after them that he was ringing the police and ambulance service, she hoped they were on their way, _they _could at least break the speed limit, she ran her hands through her hair and chewed on her lip almost painfully. She couldn't even _contemplate _losing the basketball player, not now! It had been bad enough when she'd found her that night on the bridge but now they were so much closer, even though they had never even fully kissed the brunette knew that what Quinn had muttered over that precious cell phone connection was true. She _loved _her and Rachel in turn loved her back.

She knew some people would consider that it was far too soon for declarations of love but _she _knew it wasn't, in fact if you looked at it in one particular light, they had actually spent two years in the foreplay stage of a relationship. She made a mental note to share that observation with Quinn, knowing the taller girl would flush in that adorable way and stutter slightly before adopting her teenage boy smirk as her mind dropped into the gutter right next to Puck's. She really hoped they got there soon and swore that if they did she would _never _complain about the basketball players immature sense of humour again, in fact she would even consent to going to watch one of those awful physical comedies the girl loved…just let her be alright!

She wept with joy as the lights of McKinley came into sight and was out of the car even before Leroy pulled to a halt, she almost tripped from the impetus of the kinetic energy but her years of ballet experience, managed to keep her feet under her…until she reached the battered blue pickup truck and found a familiar and yet massively disturbing sight in front of her. Quinn's athletic form was huddled on the ground with a sizable amount of blood pooled under her head. As the diva fell to her knees next to Quinn she could see the basketball player's face was sheeted with the crimson fluid and the reason she'd sounded as though she was talking through a carried bag was her face was resting in a pool of it. Instinctively she reached out to try and help but Leroy's sharp words stopped her.

"Rachel no! call and chase up the ambulance, now please…NOW!"

His sharp tone was enough to startle her out of her inactivity and she fumbled in her pocket for her cell phone as she watched her daddy kneel down next to the tall girl to check on her carefully. She watched as he checked the girls pulse and nodded to himself, after that he gently manipulated her limbs to check for any breaks, he was relieved when he heard her groan faintly and immediately he hunkered down do he could see into her unfocused eye (singular as the other was swollen shut).

"Quinn, honey it's Leroy…can you hear me?"

She tried to speak but couldn't so just formed one of her hands into a very loose thumbs up. Leroy was glad he was a Dr which gave him a certain professional demeanour to cover his panic and anger with, even so, this was hard because Quinn was someone he was growing to care for an awful lot, swallowing down his paternal side he squeezed her hand lightly.

"Do you think anything is broken…is there anything in particular that hurts?"

If she had been capable of it she would have laughed, instead she turned her thumb up and moving her hand slowly, because every move sent arrows of pain shooting through her chest, she touched a hand to her front lightly. Leroy frowned as he tried to work out what hurt specifically in that area and then he frowned even deeper and leant down, he could see Rachel on the edge of his vision walking around and muttering worriedly, tears streaming down her face. Quinn's chest was definitely wheezing more than it should and he checked her lips, but with the amount of damage there he couldn't be sure, if she was aspirating blood then she could have a damaged lung, he looked up as the sirens of both the police and the ambulance finally arrived. After that it was a blur of activity, Leroy gave Rachel the car keys (something very unusual as she had a habit or getting into fender benders) and told her to follow them to the hospital.

"No, daddy _I _want to ride with her! _You _take the car…please!"

He hesitated then nodded ever so slightly before agreeing and taking the keys back, he was talking to the uniformed officers when Rachel saw him last, which was just before the ambulance doors closed, she ignored the chattering paramedics and kept a hold of the basketball player's hand, Quinn couldn't talk as the oxygen mask precluded that, but she focused her one bloodshot eye on the diva and even managed a very weak smile behind the mask, Rachel wanted to say _so _much but found she couldn't say anything, instead she just sang softly, one hand grasping one of Quinn's and the other playing softly with the blood streaked strands of hair.

When they got to the hospital she was glad to see Hiram had already made it there and as the basketball player was rushed past them on her stretcher and into the O.R she finally broke down completely and hurled herself into her dad's arms. She wasn't sure how much time had passed but she must have dozed off because she woke when she heard the low murmur of voices, looking up she realised that her daddy had also joined them. Hiram sensed her moving from her position curled next to him and he smiled softly as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Dad, daddy…have they come out and said anything yet? How is she, is there anything we can do for her, at all?"

Leroy glanced at Hiram and the shorter man nodded slightly, blowing out a breath her daddy sat on the other side of her and forced a small smile. Rachel knew that something bad was about to be said and trying to be brave she swallowed her tears and wiped her eyes.

"Quinn is going to be okay for the most part, she suffered quite a beating though and the police aren't sure as to why. Robbery wasn't the motive as she still had her wallet and cell phone."

Rachel frowned at that as confusion swam through her eyes, why on earth would anyone attack Quinn just for the sake of attacking her? Then of course she remembered the attack on the basketball players locker the other day and swallowed, part of her felt guilty, feeling that she should have pushed the issue when it happened. But Quinn hadn't wanted her to so she had backed off, chewing her lip she saw the searching looks of her fathers and knew they would have questions but for now she was too concerned about the athletes health.

"What _exactly _is wrong with her, you said for the most part so…please just tell me daddy?"

Running a hand through his hair tiredly Leroy nodded and spoke quietly.

"She has three cracked and one broken rib which is going to make things difficult movement wise for her for quite a while. The broken rib grazed her lung so she's having a bit of trouble breathing, not as much as if it had been punctured thank heavens. Aside from that she has a severe concussion from the head blows, there are several cuts which required stitches and they aren't sure about her vision as they cant properly check until the concussion passes."

Rachel swallowed but found herself relaxing slightly, it was bad but not _as _bad as it could have been and at least none of it sounded life threatening. Bad, but not life threatening, although if her vision had been affected then her whole life may have to adjust but…that was for a later time, at least she knew there was nothing life threatening.

"Can I see her, is she awake enough, actually scratch that I don't care I'll sleep on the floor under the bed I just want her to be _close _to me."

Hiram answered for Leroy who was looking exhausted and worried and maybe just a little bit angry. Now the awkward questions were going to start and the diva suddenly wished she had spent more time trying to think of a cover story.

"You can see her in a minute, even though she is still sleeping and visiting hours are over your daddy has managed to sort something out for you. However I think you know there are questions that need to be answered and you are in the best position to answer them as no one seems to know her as well as you."

Rachel swallowed and bit the corner of her lip as she looked at her feet wondering how to avoid this…before coming to the realisation that it wasn't going to be possible so instead she let out a slow breath and nodded.

"Okay I'll tell you what I can but…I just want you to know that some of this I _wanted _to sort out but she wouldn't talk about, some of it Santana found out and…it was difficult okay because Quinn is, there are things that I _have _to keep secret still."

Leroy looked frustrated and opened his mouth to demand answers but Hiram reached out and squeezing his husbands arm gently gave the taller man a pointed glance and eventually the Dr relaxed and nodded once resignedly. Once he had control of his frustration at the situation he spoke.

"Do you know that Quinn has been refusing any sort of medical treatments because she no longer has insurance?"

Eyes widening in belated realisation as the truth behind the basketball players recent health decline suddenly hit her and she swallowed before shaking her head.

"No…I, well, Santana and Brittany found out that Quinn wasn't living at home, her parents threw her out again when she came out as gay, now I think about it I realise that they _must _have taken her off their insurance. Damn why didn't I _think _of that!"

Both fathers were taken aback by the uncharacteristic swearing of their daughter and as she punched the seat next to her in angry frustration Hiram reached out and took her tiny fisted hand in both of his rubbing it gently to get her to relax her hand again.

"Calm down sweetie, just relax so we can do what we can to help her. If she hasn't been living at home then where has she been staying when she hasn't been at ours?"

Rachel blew out an exasperated breath and fidgeted awkwardly in her seat as she finally admitted.

"We…couldn't find out, we knew she had been kicked out and that she left the school car park to drive off in a different direction but so far none of us has been able to follow her to find out where she has been staying."

Leroy cleared his throat at that and they looked up, rubbing his jaw he let out a long sigh and decided to tell them the rest of what he had discovered with the police.

"When the police were going over her truck to check for any evidence of who attacked her they discovered that a blanket and pillow were stuffed under the passenger seat and the lockbox at the back was filled with clothes and toiletries. They surmised that she has been living out of it."

Rachel's horrified gasp filled the air and she clapped a hand over her mouth suddenly feeling sick as she thought of all the horrible things that could have happened to the girl if certain people had discovered that she was sleeping there and it contained all the belongings she had. Leroy reached out and squeezed her shoulder with a sad smile.

"She obviously went out of her way to maintain the illusion Rachel, it wasn't your fault, no one noticed not even us, we knew there was something but your father and I assumed it was to do with why she wanted the counsellors number."

The diva leaned into her father as anger and frustration overtook worry and shock.

"How could she be so _stupid_! Anything could have happened to her, no wonder she developed that cough and…I am so _mad _at her right now! Which makes me feel bad because I should be worried and I am…but I'm also _so _mad!"

Leroy nodded slightly and then glanced back at the desk where two uniformed officers were standing.

"Baby, they want a statement from you about what happened exactly with the phone call, they also want to know if anything happened recently that would indicate that someone had targeted her."

Both of her fathers looked at her and their eyes widened expectantly when they saw her flush guiltily and look down at her feet.

"She didn't want to make a fuss about it but…there have been a couple of things recently and I'm not sure, but we just figured that it was retaliation because of my dumping Finn."

She fidgeted in her seat and at the knowing looks she fished out her phone and flipping through the pictures found the one of her and Quinn standing in front of her locker, she handed the phone to her dad who half smiled as he glanced at it then passed it over to Leroy while Rachel spoke.

"It originally said slut, I changed it and we made it a positive thing, we figured that would be the end of it but then the next day one of the asshole jock's organised a mass slushy attack and Quinn got hit with like twelve of them before he threw her about a bit."

Leroy ground his teeth, he'd always hated any kind of bullying and although at one time Quinn hadn't exactly been innocent of that _she _at least had changed, and no one deserved to be victimised just because of who they were.

"Rachel you should have _told _us! This is clearly a hate crime, maybe if…"

He didn't get to finish that sentence which was probably a good thing as when he looked at the hand of his husband which rested on his leg then to his daughter he could see the guilt that was etched clearly across her features. He sighed and pulled her into a hug as he forced himself to calm down.

"Sorry…it's not your fault, none of this is, and your father and myself were just as guilty as trying to just power through when we were at college. Quinn will be fine but we do need to help her and we need to find whoever was behind this attack so you need to tell the police the _complete _truth, anything the police ask you, you _must _be a hundred percent honest…okay?"

Sniffing, the diva accepted a tissue from her dad and wiped her face clean before standing straight and nodding resolutely. Standing, she glanced at the officers and then her fathers before speaking.

"Dad, daddy I know she and I are sort of…dating, but we cant let her go back to sleeping in her truck and even if her parents _would _acknowledge her they would end up treating her just as badly. Is there anyway we could…"

Leroy held up his hand and smiled softly.

"Already underway, her stuff from the truck will be taken to the house and we'll set her up in the spare room, which is now _her _room, we know you'll only sneak into each others beds anyway but we have to at least pretend to keep you apart. I have said we are covering her medical bills and tomorrow I will ring the school and explain things to your principal…Quinn wont be spending one more night homeless, now go and talk to the officers and we'll sort you out with a visit."

Throwing herself at him in a bone crushing hug, she let out another sob into his sweatshirt covered chest and after a long moment pulled back and giving them both a shaky smile she nodded and with great effort dredged up her diva persona and headed towards the officers, as they headed into a family room Leroy finally sat down next to Hiram and rested his head on his husbands shoulder.

"Rachel will be okay right? I said we didn't need to be in there with her, I thought she might say more if we weren't breathing over her shoulder."

Hiram nodded and then let out a long breath.

"It's going to be tough you know, Quinn obviously has issues, even if it were just her relationship with her fathers and giving up the baby she would have enough but…there is obviously _something _more and I just hope we're going to be strong enough."

Leroy smiled slightly and half raised an eyebrow.

"If we can handle Rachel in a full on diva strop then we can _definitely _help Quinn. The poor kid just needs some security, after she knows she has that maybe she'll open up a bit more. The relationship between her and Rachel worries me though Hiram, if we take her in and their relationship doesn't work out we cant kick Quinn out, not if we're going to ask her to live with us."

Hiram was the one to smile and reassure this time, he squeezed Leroy's knee and shrugged.

"We'll take as it comes babe, besides I might be wrong but those two definitely have the _forever _vibe about them. I'm pretty sure that in twenty years time we'll be babysitting our grandchildren while those two try and sneak off somewhere to be dirty."

Leroy scrunched his nose up and tried not to think too hard about that, Hiram chuckled then he released a breath and when he turned back to his husband his face was serious again.

"How is she really Lee?"

Leroy half smiled sadly and leaning forward he rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed his hands together worriedly.

"It's pretty much how I said to Rachel…but they are _more _than worried about the eye, there's an eighty percent chance of a retinal tear, and given the severity of the attack and injuries to the skill it's possible that when treated it might not be enough to restore full vision. There's no definitive answer yet, they have to wait till she's awake and conscious from the painkillers before they know for sure."

Hiram winced sympathetically and rubbed Leroy's shoulders comfortingly, if the tear wasn't too bad then there was a good chance the surgery would fix it, but the healing could sometimes take weeks before full sight was restored and depending on the severity of the tear there may be a need for corrective lenses. Things could be difficult for the girl that was for sure, but at least it wasn't life threatening and both men were fairly certain that the girls could cope with anything as long as they had each other.

Down the corridor and in the family room Rachel was telling the officers _everything_, she made very certain to emphasise exactly how neglectful the basketball players parents were. She recounted the incidents that had occurred recently at school, including the vandalising of the locker for which she still had the photo and could tell the police which teachers had been informed as well. She went on to say about the slushy attack as well and although she admitted that drenching's of the frosty beverage were not exactly un common at the school, the mass attack on Quinn was indeed a first, again there was evidence of the attack as they had stupidly recorded it and sent it round the entire student body, the downside was that the police asked for her phone but after assuring her she could take the Sim card from it she handed it over. When they asked her why Quinn had failed to report any of the attacks Rachel faltered slightly and decided to be honest, for the most part at least. She explained that the basketball player had been through a tough couple of years and while attacks like this would have shocked anyone else, it was mild stuff to Quinn and so she had decided to shrug it off. Eventually they decided that they had all they needed from her and after informing the diva that they would be back sometime during the week to get her to sign the typed up statement they thanked her and left. Rachel almost ran to where her parents were and despite her own exhaustion she begged her parents until Leroy agreed to let her see the basketball player.

"Just be prepared okay sweetie because she looks pretty bad, try and remember it looks _much _worse than it is."

Swallowing nervously the diva nodded and flicking her hair neatly over her shoulders she took a deep breath and followed her fathers to the private wards, the nurse on duty immediately challenged them but when she saw Leroy she softened and informed him that she had put one of the low sofa's into Quinn's room as he asked, Rachel looked at him with tears of gratitude in her eyes, he smiled and shrugged.

"I knew you wouldn't agree to leave her until she at least woke up so I made sure you would at least have something semi comfortable to fall asleep on, Gladys is a sweetheart and knowing her she stowed a spare pillow and blanket as well."

As soon as they entered the room Leroy made a note to thank the nurse later for the also lowered lighting which downplayed some of the dark livid bruises on Quinn's face. Nevertheless his heart went out to the athlete who looked so small and young in the hospital bed, Rachel tore away from her fathers and bit back a sob as she took in the battered form. One eye was swollen closed and a dark purple colour, there was a large cut above the opposite and relatively undamaged eye which ran through her eyebrow and up into the hairline, it was stitched closed with a dozen black sutures. Her jaw looked swollen but nowhere near as badly as her left eye.

Her hands were bruised and two fingers had been reset where she'd obviously tried to protect herself. Rachel held the hand with the unbroken fingers and settled into the chair with silent tears streaming down her face, Leroy and Hiram looked at each other and silently agreed it was time to tag team for a while. Hiram took a seat on the sofa against the wall and Leroy muttered a quick goodbye as he headed home for some sleep before leaving to organise the paperwork in regards to Quinn staying with them. When _he _came in Hiram would leave and they would work it that way. Rachel was unaware of their agreement and organisation skills, all she knew was the feel of Quinn's hand which had automatically curled around and gripped hers when she took hold of it, and the athletes laboured but steady breathing, eventually she fell asleep as the days exhaustion and drama finally swept away the last of her adrenalin and left her exhausted. Quinn's steady breathing was her companion as she finally gave in.

Quinn couldn't remember much of _anything _when she first started to come to, she knew instinctively that it was Rachel's hand gripping hers, she also knew that breathing hurt, not as much as it had but it still hurt. Gradually she became aware of the oxygen mask over her face and the beeping of monitors, blinking slowly she tried to clear her throat but couldn't. her body felt heavy and impossibly light at the same time. Swallowing on a dry throat she felt the tickle of that damn cough again and couldn't stop it, as soon as she started coughing the pain from what she instantly recognised from cracked ribs flared through her chest. Instantly Rachel was alert even though her eyes were clouded with exhaustion and concern, she held Quinn as carefully as she could until the coughing fit passed and then she lay her back down.

"Take it easy stud, you had the wind knocked out of you kay? Let me get you some ice chips for your throat, the Dr said you could have some of those if you wake up before he came back round."

Once she could see that Rachel wasn't going to listen to any arguments the athlete nodded and waited patiently for the diva to come back, when she did and finally lifted the mask to place a few of the blessed chips on Quinn's tongue she almost groaned in relief as they soothed her throat, still not wanting to talk she indicated for more and the diva smiled in relief as she sat with her making sure she had a steady stream of the chips until she felt sated. Settling back down she finally pulled the mask off and waved away Rachel's concern.

"I'm okay…I think, what _happened_?"

Her voice was hoarse from coughing and disuse as she spoke, the brunette was so happy to hear her however that she didn't care and she smoothed the faded pink hair away from Quinn's forehead and kissed the revealed skin.

"You…I mean…so much _blood_, from your head and..."

Cursing herself for falling apart when she wanted so hard to explain things to Quinn she found she couldn't help herself and as the tears came thick and fast all the basketball player could think to do was hold her, so that's what she did. She pulled the diva close so she was half on the bed and muttered soothingly as she ran her hands through her hair.

"S'okay Rach…_see_, I'm okay…right here with you."

Eventually the diva's hysterics started to settle down and she kissed Quinn's undamaged hand gently before smiling weakly.

"I'm so sorry I just…I'm so happy you're awake, when we got to the car park you looked real bad. But you're gonna be okay they said…the Doctor should be here soon."

Quinn blinked slowly and slumped back into the bed now that Rachel had finally relaxed.

"Hey…I'm okay, I mean, obviously I'm _not _but, it's okay for you to be worried, I just wish I could remember what happened. The only thing I _think _I saw was a flash of red and white…sort of like a letterman's jacket."

Rachel frowned at that and opened her mouth to say something but at that point the Dr came in and Quinn looked over hopefully, as much as she was enjoying the time with Rachel, the sooner she could get out of here the better. As it was she had absolutely no idea how much the hospital bill was going to be but was pretty sure she couldn't pay it, she swallowed and forced a half smile lifting her hand to rub absently at her eyes.

"Nice to see you awake Miss Fabray, you'll be glad to know that you should be okay, your injuries were a mix of cuts and bruises with your broken and cracked ribs being the worst of them. For those you will have to rest up, you _can _attend school but you will need to have someone else carry your books and no physical exercise, understand?"

Blinking, Quinn paused then nodded uncertainly, the Dr smiled and then carried on.

"Our biggest concern however were the injuries to your head, you have rather an impressive cut through your eyebrow but hopefully it wont scar, we can of course perform plastic surgery if it bothers you too much. Now I'm going to ask you a serious of questions and perform some tests to find out if you have any major problems regarding your eyesight."

Feeling a little overwhelmed with all this information at once the athlete just nodded again gently and looked to Rachel with a quirked eyebrow that meant '_help' _the brunette smiled back reassuringly.

"It's fine Quinn, I'm taking note of everything right now, though I'd rather you _weren't _at school with bad ribs, personally speaking."

She trailed off cutting her rant short mid sentence as she saw the speculative look from the Dr and the politely amused one of the basketball player. Clearing his throat the Dr watched her finally sit down and subside before he started asking Quinn a serious of questions. For her part the basketball player answered his questions and performed the tests he asked but she didn't really pay attention to what he was saying. The foremost thing on her mind was where on earth she was going to stay if she didn't attend school and how her current living situation could remain secret. Leroy and Hiram showed up as the Dr was finishing his tests and at the look on their faces she swallowed nervously. From the half pitying, half irritated looks she gathered her cover had been blown so when the Doc asked her if she had any questions she scoured her mind for some just to delay the inevitable 'talk' that was to follow.

"How much longer will I be in the hospital? I mean if my eyes are okay and they _do _feel okay then can I go home this afternoon?"

Smiling indulgently the Dr shook his head (Dr Jones she belatedly realised then had to bite her lip to quell the urge to start humming the _Aqua _classic) and checked her chart.

"Tomorrow afternoon, assuming you eat _all _your meals and show no more side effects of the concussion then you will be ready for discharge tomorrow after breakfast. I will warn you now though that those ribs are going to make the simplest of things seem unbearably difficult."

Quinn had cracked one rib once at a cheerleader competition and that had hurt like bejesus, with three cracked and one broken she shuddered to think.

"I'm going to regret asking this but what do you mean 'unbearably difficult' is that Dr code for passing out with the pain?"

He laughed good humouredly as he squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"No it's code for I hope you aren't too proud because you're going to need someone to help you dress properly and probably a little help to wash as well. Will there be someone at your house to help you with that?"

Feeling like the proverbial deer in headlights the basketball player swallowed and tried to formulate an answer, omitting the truth was one thing but lying was a completely different story. Especially with Rachel and her father's in the room, all of whom watched her struggle to answer for a few moments before Hiram answered softly.

"Yes Dr, there will be someone there at all times to assist her, either myself or my husband and Rachel will be there when Quinn decides to return to school."

Nodding the Doc stood up and smiled happily as he signed off the athletes chart and promised a nurse would be in shortly to give her another painkiller.

Once he left a silence fell over the room and Quinn suddenly wished she had just another little injury that had kept him in the room longer because she really, _really _wasn't looking forward to this talk. Hiram and Leroy sat on the sofa while Rachel took her place next to Quinn again, although this time she perched on the edge of the bed, gathering some courage the basketball player looked at her diva and swallowed nervously until Rachel spoke softly.

"It's okay baby, you're not in any trouble…well maybe a _little _but not angry trouble, more concerned trouble, they get like this."

She half smiled in an attempt to make Quinn feel a bit more relaxed, the athlete forced a smile and with Rachel's help sat up so she could talk properly, it was going to be a difficult enough conversation without having to crane her neck to see them properly.

"I…guess you found out about my sleeping in my truck then?"

Hiram sighed and nodded while Leroy's face held a mix of concern and frustration, he stood and paced for a few minutes trying to think of the best way to get his point across without letting his worry and anger take over.

"Quinn…you knew you could come and stay with us so why didn't you just tell us, or if you couldn't tell me why couldn't you at least have spoken to Rachel? You two have been getting closer and closer, now it's up to the point where you're going to date so why wouldn't you tell her?"

Letting a shaky and slightly pained breath out the basketball player toyed idly with the splinted fingers on her hand. After a while she swallowed and looked back up, unaware she was crying until she felt Rachel's soft thumb brushing away the salty drops.

"I didn't want to admit it I suppose, I thought that if I could maintain the illusion then it wasn't real. That my parents _hadn't _disowned me yet again, this time for being gay, I mean I'm not stupid I know there's no way they'd let me back in their house now but it's sort of my fault. If I could have just lived the lie a little longer then this wouldn't be an issue but things…I couldn't keep everything hidden anymore and…so it's may fault because…"

She was starting to breath in short gasps, she wanted to cry but she couldn't and her ribs were causing pain, Rachel quickly reached out and held her hand.

"Quinn, baby calm down please! Dad and daddy aren't mad at you, they're worried and you haven't got anything to worry about okay?"

Swallowing a small mouthful of the chilled water Rachel passed her the basketball player subsided and waited for the two men to talk, Leroy was muttering angrily and only stopped when Hiram lay a hand on his knee and shot him a look. Once the taller man started to calm Hiram turned to Quinn and smiled softly.

"You aren't to blame Quinn, not now and not ever. You are gay and that isn't a crime and it isn't wrong it's just a fact and any parent, Hell, any person worth their salt wouldn't let something as insignificant as a persons sexual preference change how they felt about them. They are your parents and twice now they have abandoned you when they needed you. We are not your parents but we will not be abandoning you. The stuff from your truck is in your new bedroom and we will finish decorating it when you're home and can choose how you want it to look."

Eyes wide the pink haired girl swallowed and looked between the two men and Rachel several times before speaking.

"I cant…I font have much money to pay you back, but I can get a job. I mean its unlikely my father will let me access my college fund now so I doubt I'm going to college at all, but that means I can stay here and work back the money that…"

Leroy lifted a hand to halt her rambling and when she stopped he offered her a half grin.

"So now we're gonna have two ramblers in the house at once huh? Look Quinn you don't owe us anything okay if you insist on thinking you do then the best way to do that is to remember what we're doing and try and do the same if you ever come across anyone in a similar position. That's all we could ask, you aren't a drain to us and you must not think you are wracking up a bill because you aren't."

Rachel kept running her thumb over her girlfriends unmarked knuckles and smiled encouragingly at her, she couldn't understand why Quinn still looked so distressed and she leant in closer to keep the question between the two of them.

"Hey, what is it…they know you're gay, that you're parents disapprove and that we're dating and they still want you there. They care about you Quinn."

Letting her head fall back onto the pillow with a long sigh, the athlete rubbed at her red rimmed eyes and then forced a defeated smile.

"Because they don't know the truth about me, if they did then things would be different. They would know that I couldn't protect you, that I was a fucking coward Rachel."

The diva had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from either crying or yelling at the already fragile basketball player. Instead she squeezed the hand in hers and taking a deep breath in looked directly into the currently pain clouded hazel eyes.

"So let's tell them then. If that's what you're worried about then come clean, because the one thing I can assure you of is that they will not think that about you, if anything it will make them care more. I know you don't believe it but it's the truth and if you cant have faith in yourself or in them then I'm asking you to have faith in me."

Hiram and Leroy had no idea what was going on between the two girls but they hoped that when the conversation ended the troubled girl in the bed would accept their help. Quinn looked at Rachel for the longest time then swallowed hard.

"You know from no one knowing this list has suddenly gotten way out of hand, I told you because you sort of blindsided me. Then Kurt and Blaine saw me fall apart and I worried about you coping. Now I have to tell your fathers too…it's hard Rae, real hard and I have no idea if it's the right thing."

Rachel chewed her lip thoughtfully and after a moment she lifted her girlfriends hand and kissed the knuckles before speaking.

"Personally I think that you have held it in for far too long, you need to start letting people in Quinn, you cant fight this on your own you never should have and even you admitted that you felt so much better after telling the boys. My fathers just want to help you Quinn, the same way I do so please…let them?"

Letting out a slow breath the basketball player fisted her hand in the duvet at her side and fought down the panic and urge to just run, run away from all of them. Rachel was right, she did need help but this was…a lot to ask, however they were offering to take her into their house and look after her with no catches. She nodded faintly and then jerked her chin to the door and Rachel immediately hopped down from the bed to close the door, once she was sat back next to the athlete on the bed she took her hand again and then turned so they both faced her fathers.

"Quinn has something to tell you, if she's going to be living with us she is worried that you might find out and it would change your opinion of her. She's being silly about that but…I'll let her explain it."

Just under an hour later Quinn had finished stuttering and mumbling her way through her tale and there were four set's of red rimmed eyes fighting over the one box of tissues, Rachel made sure not to let go of her hand once during the telling. Hiram and Leroy didn't hesitate to come to the basketball players side and wrap her in a hug between them, it felt odd at first…but maybe just _maybe _they meant what they said, and that she was finally going to have a home again.

_Sorry it's such a short chapter but I am feeling as rough as a badgers ass and have spent the last three days drinking cough mixture, sleeping on and off and wanting to curl up somewhere and ignore life lol. But I managed to get this bit done, the next one will be the gleeks rallying around the girls and helping to discover who the attacker was and might be finished over the weekend but I have like three Doc and hospital appointments so no promises! You all rule as always and I have to admit that Asian F was a good episode but I do want to slap Mercedes now. Laterz! xxx_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you guys for all the well wishes and the lack of anger for such a short update! Hopefully I will make up for that with a longer update this time, this will be mostly blatant mush just so you know! Though it will be paving the way for a confrontation between Quinn and her attacker, and tackle the fact that soon when it comes to dealing with her past she will move past the upset numb stage and into the angry stage. So without too much waffling on we go to the fluff…_

The next afternoon, Quinn realised that yes, she did indeed have a new home, she was numb as Rachel showed her the way up to her new room. They had painted it pale blue with hints of Daffodil yellow which Rachel knew were her two favourite colours, her clothes had been washed, pressed and put into the wardrobe and chest of drawers. On the wall _someone _(she presumed Rachel) had made a montage of photo's of the glee club members from all their performances and on another was a Metallica poster that made her smile. But the biggest surprise was what she found laying against the far wall.

It _must _have been Rachel that was behind it because she hadn't told Hiram or Leroy about her previously hidden talents when it came to music. There was an electric guitar on a stand with an amp next to it and a full electronic keyboard also on a stand and complete with stool, above it several landscape and cityscapes of New Orleans had been framed and hung. Swallowing down the emotion at the sheer thought that had gone into the few items already in the room, she turned to Rachel and despite her aching ribs she pulled the Diva into a tight embrace. She felt the brunette's arms reach up and slide around her in response, Rachel whispered softly."Do you like it? I mean it's just for now and we can change things if you want but both instruments are something my fathers tried to interest me in and I knew _you _would make better use of them."

Quinn found herself grinning without provocation as she pulled back enough to run her good hand gently down the lapel of Rachel's jacket.

"And the photos of New Orleans?"

Smirking back the diva raised her eyebrow and chuckled.

"My GPA may be a _fraction _behind yours Miss Fabray but it doesn't take a genius to realise that someone who plays jazz with as much enthusiasm as you do would want to travel to the home of said music."

Unable to deny it the athlete just flushed slightly and admitted.

"Okay so maybe up until recently my plan had been to take a working holiday in New Orleans after graduation. But can you blame me Rae, I mean imagine it, hot summer evenings sat up on one of the balconies in the French quarter eating shrimp and listening to jazz…just relaxing and soaking it up."

Rachel smiled and thought to herself how amazingly cute Quinn was when she daydreamed out loud, she had a wistful smile on her face and it was almost as if the events of recent days hadn't happened. Internally the little diva swore to herself that one day she would make sure that the pink haired girl got the chance to live out her relatively simple dream, it might take a while but she would make sure that one day they _would _indeed be sat on that balcony.

Pulling back Quinn surveyed the rest of the room, if she was honest there was very little she would change about the way they had done it, the only thing missing was a study desk, she thought back to her 1940's P.I set up she had created at home and swallowed down her regret at losing it, at the time she couldn't grab the old style stuff because it was too bulky to keep in her truck and it wasn't essential. But now she had more than she could _ever _have expected and so the loss seemed inconsequential, she turned back to Rachel with a half smile.

"You know you guys didn't need to do this right? I appreciate what your fathers said and there's so much I can never thank you for. I'm happy to just _be _here."

Rachel smiled slightly and shrugged as she leaned against the doorframe, watching as the athlete continued to survey the room with a mixture of awe and gratitude.

"I'm afraid I get my tenacity from dad and my generosity from my daddy, so if you put all three of us together then you don't stand much of a chance stud, if I were you I'd get used to being treated like one of the family."

Her words were firm but the smile in her eyes and warmth that accompanied the words made it clear to the basketball player that she was indeed going to have to get used to the fact that she was a de facto Berry now. Laughing lightly she picked up a small silver framed photograph from the bedside table, it was the one image one of the gleeks had managed to get of her with Beth in her arms, she looked exhausted but ecstatic, smiling down at her newborn daughter. She swallowed on a suddenly dry throat and looked up to see Rachel had moved closer again and slid one hand onto her waist gently as she admitted.

"It's a copy of the one you carry in your wallet, I found it when you were in the hospital and thought maybe you'd like a framed version."

There was so much that Quinn wanted to say but she decided to just smile tearfully and kiss the little brunette on the temple with a whispered.

"Thank you, I love it."

Rachel kissed her back on the cheek and then with a gentle smile tugged lightly on her hand.

"Come on, _you _need to have some lunch so you can take another painkiller, then I thought we could crash out in front of the TV, I happen to know that one of the movie channels is showing all four of the _Resident Evil_ movies."

_That _caused the basketball player to outright grin and she didn't need any further convincing to follow Rachel downstairs to where Hiram and Leroy had been preparing lunch for all of them, the smaller man smiled over tentatively.

"Is your room going to be okay kiddo?"

After a moments hesitation Quinn made an awkward move forward and hugged him, it was a foreign concept to her and so far she had only felt comfortable embracing her friends, and even then it sometimes felt awkward. She'd never really noticed before she'd had Beth how standoffish her parents actually were. But Quinn was trying so hard not to be like them ,and the fact the Berry's were very tactile was helping her, after a moment she pulled back.

"It's more than okay, you _didn't _have to do all that, I would have been equally as happy with just a bed and somewhere to put my clothes. Thank you."

Hiram just smiled and Leroy came over and nudged her gently with his hip.

"Oh come _on _Quinn, I remember what it's like to be young, you need somewhere to brood, it's part of early adult life, the need to have somewhere to brood."

Despite the pain that was beginning to make itself known again the athlete couldn't help but crack up at that and she alternated between laughing and cursing (using non curse words for the sake of Rachel's sensibilities of course) while Rachel glared at her daddy who did his best to look contrite, his best _wasn't _very good. Eventually Rachel turned to Hiram in exasperation.

"Will you please control daddy! He's trying to break my girlfriend!"

Leroy and Quinn who had just started to calm down started laughing all over again and Hiram sighed as he took the flustered Rachel into the kitchen to help him serve up their lunch, as a concession to Quinn they had made some bacon for her sandwich, as disgusted as Rachel was she found it almost worth it when she saw the dreamy look on the basketball players face as she devoured the sandwich.

"It's _almost _worth being beaten up to get a sandwich like this."

Rachel threw a slice of tomato at the pink haired girl and half frowned, smiling guiltily Quinn shrugged and mouthed an apology across the table, the diva shook her head indulgently but waved a warning finger which made both Berry men snigger…right up until the moment they got exposed to a full on diva glare that was. After lunch Rachel handed over Quinn's painkillers along with a glass of tropical juice and then settled down on the sofa with her, they were halfway through the second film when the basketball players previously forgotten phone went off. It took Quinn a moment to realise what the sound was, when she picked it up she saw the image of Santana on it and swallowed nervously before glancing at Rachel.

"Does she know?"

The diva shrugged one shoulder her face impassive in such a way that meant her hot headed friend _did _indeed know, _everything_, including how Quinn had lied by omission in regards to her living circumstances. Taking a much needed deep breath she slid the bar across to answer the call and immediately had to hold the phone out away from her ear as a tirade of angry and no doubt XXX rated Spanish flowed from it so loudly the diva could clearly hear it too. So much so that she went bright pink at some of the words and wished that she wasn't quite as fluent in the language as she was. Eventually the tirade quieted down and Quinn's eyes widened as she heard a muted sob, after that a softer voice came on the line and the basketball player responded softly.

"Hey Brit, Santana's pretty pissed at me huh?"

Despite the attempt to retain a certain levity about the conversation Quinn's voice was a mix of resignation and caution, Brittany sighed slightly and when she spoke it wasn't in her usual happy go lucky tone.

"She was scared Q, _really _scared…you were hurt pretty bad and you wouldn't let any of us help you, we would have helped you stay somewhere and then it wouldn't have happened. Santana is mad at herself because she didn't guess and so she's yelling at you."

Flinching at the accurate words the basketball player rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly and tried to think how to apologise.

"I never _meant _to lie B, I just figured it caused enough drama the last time I was thrown our of my parents that I could handle it this time…I honestly never meant to cut anyone out of my life I just, I wasn't sure how to…it…"

She was gradually starting to lose control of her tears and didn't even notice when Rachel took the phone from her nerveless fingers, the brunette murmured a few words then hung up. Quinn stayed oblivious until she felt Rachel's gentle hands wrap around her shoulders and pull her close as that amazing voice whispered soothingly into her ear. The basketball player sniffed and wiped at her eyes with the heel of her good hand.

"I…think I upset them Rae, I _never _meant to do that it was just so much happened in so little time and I was confused, I didn't know _who _to talk to, or when."

Rachel just kept her arms round Quinn's shoulders and ran one hand soothingly through the now fading pink locks as she answered softly.

"It's okay Quinn, Santana _loves _you, admittedly she has an absolutely retarded way of showing it but she does care about you, _so _much, and she's angry at herself mostly. She may be annoyed that you never told her but she doesn't blame you, she like me, just wishes she had pushed more so she could have helped sooner and maybe prevented this. No one blames _you _Quinn, no one so get that idea right out of your head…okay!"

Letting a long shaky breath out the athlete finally nodded and wiped at her eyes again before offering a small smile.

"What did you say to Brittany?"

Rachel's lips curled upwards in a small smile and she leaned down to kiss Quinn's temples before sitting back up again.

"I said that things were still very emotional right now so she agreed that she would wait till tomorrow, _then _she promised the guys were coming over to see you."

Initially Quinn nodded tiredly, Rachel braced herself for the penny to drop and when it did the basketball player sat up so abruptly her ribs pulled tight causing a flash of pain.

"Wait…hold up! you said _the guys_? As in…um who exactly, Santana and Brit?"

Chewing her lip Rachel couldn't quite hide her half proud and half guilty smile as she wondered how much to divulge, in her defence it hadn't been _entirely _her idea. She needed to put her defence in place quickly and so she swallowed and increased the pace of the hand running through Quinn's soft hair (she didn't consider it cheating that she knew it relaxed the basketball player, it was merely using the knowledge she had to best effect) before she finally spoke carefully.

"I would firstly like to point out that this was not solely my idea…in fact it wasn't any one person's idea, merely an amalgamation of minds if as it were, several minds coming together by sheer coincidence and just _happening _to have the same idea…serendipity if you will!"

Quinn turned her head slowly and raised the 'eyebrow', not just _any _eyebrow this time but the patented _'tell me or I burn you with my laser beam eyes' _eyebrow. The diva swallowed.

"Well…um, see the thing is that word of the attack got round the school because the police were still working the scene when school started the next day and so the glee club recognised your truck and wanted to know what was happening. So, _maybe _I decided to come up with half the truth, in that you were attacked, but they don't know you were living in your truck, they turned up at the hospital but they weren't allowed to see you because Puck tried to hit on a nurse and her boyfriend was your Dr…_ugh _things got messy."

Quinn just gaped at her wondering what to process first, the fact the glee club knew, the fact Rachel had covered for her in regards to where she was sleeping, the fact they had cared enough to come visit or the ludicrous yet simultaneously unsurprising notion that Puck had attempted to pick up a nurse in the ER of all places! Luckily Rachel seemed oblivious and ploughed on with her 'explanation' as she kept up her soothing ministrations on the basketball players hair.

"So _anyway _once we got that whole mess sorted out they started talking about how they could help and the upshot is that my fathers overheard and _they _thought that it might be beneficial for you to be reminded of how many people do care about you regardless of the fact you seem to think they don't. So…tomorrow night they organised a small party and invited the glee club."

Again Quinn's hazel eyes swivelled towards Rachel's anxious brown ones and the diva bit her lip expectantly. Of all the words that the little brunette had just spewed out Quinn had seemingly only heard a few of them, the important ones and she reached out with a hand to lay it on Rachel's cheek and gain her attention.

"_They_…were worried about _me_, I mean to the point they turned up and wanted to visit?"

Rachel's eyes widened with bewilderment that Quinn would think anything else then they softened and she put her hand over the athletes.

"Yes, of _course _they did…look, you may have reasons to doubt yourself but not them, the glee club is a family, always has been and always will be and _you _are a part of that family."

Quinn swallowed down the overwhelming emotions but couldn't fight the slight smirk as she envisaged the Glee kids all living in the same house like some crazy assed mixed up Brady Bunch.

"Were all family huh? So that makes you the obnoxious little talented know it all?"

Despite the content of the actual words the tone was light and so Rachel smirked back as she flipped her hair pointedly over her shoulder and assumed a perfect diva pose.

"Don't you know it Fabray, Mike and Artie are the nerdy brothers, Tina the smart shy one, Mercedes the loud brash one, Kurt and Blaine are the cute couple everyone roots for, we _know _Puck is definitely the womaniser. Dave is the new member with the dark past that attracts the most unlikeliest of partners, Santana and Brittany are of course the family hard asses that look out for us all."

It was Quinn's turn to smirk and she settled back against Rachel's chest where the diva was lightly embracing her.

"I don't know what concerns me more, the fact that you have _obviously _thought about this just a little too much or the fact that you forgot _my _role totally."

Smiling even wider Rachel shrugged a shoulder and returned to playing with Quinn's hair.

"Well _that _is where you are wrong smart ass Fabray, you are, of course the strong brooding silent one, the one who brings calm to the chaos when it's needed but otherwise stays back in the shadows. The one who defends the rest of the family when they aren't even aware of it…and of course the _only _one who can handle the obnoxious and amazingly talented one."

Chuckling at that Quinn reached up and slugged Rachel in the shoulder, on cue the little diva gave out a dramatic cry and fell back as though felled by the Incredible Hulk, she opened one eye and awaited her applause, instead she got a wry voice from the direction of the kitchen doorway.

"Don't give up the day job sweetie."

Sitting up Rachel directed a narrowed eyed gaze at her grinning daddy and reaching for one of the cushions threw it at him, despite all of her extra curricular lessons and high GPA one thing the diva _was _lousy at was sport and so the cushion ended up far wide of the mark. Leroy smirked and looked at Quinn.

"I'm so glad Rachel is finally dating a person with _actual _athletic prowess! I now have someone in this family who might one day hold up a sporting trophy, I was so worried that sporting excellence was forever gone in the Berry family after me"

Quinn laughed loudly at that and had to hold her ribs, the amusement was worth it however and Rachel now glared between the two of them with her arms folded huffily.

"I am hurt I would just like you to _both _know that!, firstly Daddy, sporting is something that has never really gotten a person any further in life."

Both Leroy and Quinn opened their mouths to argue that point quite vociferously, but anticipating this Rachel forged on hastily, her diva hissy fit overriding their objections.

"Furthermore, as my _girlfriend _Quinn Fabray you should be defending _me_! At this rate it will take a long time for you to get your hands on my goods."

Leroy barked a laugh at that, not so much at the words but the bright red hue of Quinn's face as she sputtered to formulate a response. Rachel's eyes twinkled with mirth at the squirming her girlfriend was now doing and Quinn lightly punched her shoulder again.

"For the record Berry, you wont be getting your hands on _my _goods either."

The diva pout came back fully and Leroy had to lean on the doorframe he was laughing so hard, both girls shot him mildly amused, mildly disapproving looks and he tried his best to stop.

"Listen you two, I was thinking I would go and surprise your dad from work, the last few days have been sort of stressful on all of us and I thought dinner out might help him relax. As long as you're both going to be okay?"

Rachel looked to Quinn, she was not bothered at all at the prospect of time alone with the basketball player but it was Quinn who was recently out of the hospital and not her. When she realised they were both looking at her she blinked surprised hazel eyes and half smiled.

"Oh…um yeah I'll be fine here with Rachel, we can watch a movie and just chill out."

She was actually in mild shock at the way Leroy had deferred to _her _as well as his daughter for an answer. Years of her parents not giving more than a flying fuck about how she was had worn her expectancies of parental concern down to nothing. Leroy probably sensed this as his eyes softened, with a small smile he grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and headed to the front door, though he couldn't resist one last parting comment and he poked his head back in.

"And _no _funny stuff you two, if I come back and find hands or mouths _anywhere _inappropriate then we will be having words!"

The last thing he heard was the thump of the cushion Quinn had hurled at him hit the door where he had been seconds earlier, and the outraged squawks of his daughter, it had him grinning all the way to pick up his husband for dinner.

Unbeknownst to either of the girls Leroy and Hiram were headed to the Fabray's that night, as much as they would protect Quinn with their lives, they also would _not _allow the Fabray's to just discard her like some empty garment bag. They wanted to make sure that the young basketball player would not lose everything in her life, would not face a future where she couldn't attend college or provide either for herself or for anyone else. The Fabray's may be insufferable bigoted assholes but they _also _had money and if that's all they could get for Quinn then by god Hiram and Leroy Berry were going to damn well get it!

Oblivious to her fathers intentions Rachel was humming happily to herself as she baked, Quinn was sat at the kitchen table doing her homework despite the diva's look of disapproval. Rachel thought she should be concentrating on her healing and nothing else, but as Quinn quite reasonably pointed out there was little she could actually _do _and she really didn't want to fall behind in her schoolwork so she was copying out Rachel's notes from her missed classes and of course working on the homework assignments.

"Rach…you do know your Physics assignment is completely wrong right? I mean you got your _name _right…"

Narrowing her eyes at the basketball players amused tone Rachel looked back to the tray of cookie dough she was about to place in the oven.

"You know for someone who admitted she wanted fresh cookies, you're acting more like someone who wants a slap."

Quinn chuckled and held her hands up in surrender as she admitted that yes she really _did _want some cookies. Sighing she started correcting the work as she scribbled down her answers and made a note to go over with Rachel exactly where she had gone wrong. As soon as the smell of the baking cookies hit her nostrils her stomach growled loudly and she looked up with an embarrassed smile, Rachel raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"Really Quinn…_Really_? An hour ago you ate a bowl of pasta the size of my head and your hungry already."

Shrugging the athlete rubbed the back of her neck and decided to do '_a Rachel' _and invent a statistic on the spot, after all she could be just as convincing as the diva.

"Rachel Berry, I will have you know that it is a common and indeed well known fact amongst sporting circles that _all _athletes need more food than artistic people simply because we are more active."

Folding her arms and leaning back against the door of the cupboard Rachel did her best to look sceptical of the excuse and was internally pleased when she saw Quinn fidget slightly.

"I see, so it's _sports _that make you eat enough to feed a small army?"

Opening her mouth to protest the basketball player was again silenced by another loud rumbling coming from her stomach and she sighed in admittance.

"Okay maybe I'm just really, _really _hungry still, but seriously, that hospital food was so bad it could have passed for one of my mothers half assed attempts. Although the Jell-O was awesome, I had to bribe the nurses but a couple of em were Bulls fans and they snuck me in the blue type."

Rachel looked horrified at the very _idea _of blue Jell-O and shuddered as she checked on the cookies taking one tray from the oven and replacing it with another.

"Quinn! I feel compelled to point out that anything that colour should not _ever _be consumed, I appreciate that food colourings are used in a lot of dishes these days but really…there is nothing in nature that is that electric blue colour."

Quinn's brow furrowed as she tried to think of just such a food item and when she couldn't she grumbled slightly and tried to ignore the diva's smug look.

"Yeah…well, it doesn't matter because it still _tastes _awesome, and if you can honestly tell me that blue M&M's don't taste any different to the others I'll call you a liar, it's just a really pretty colour, although blue raspberry flavoured things always taste great."

Rachel laughed as she moved the still cooling cookies to the wire rack and then slid the baking tray into the dishwasher after a quick rinse to cool it down.

"You do realise that is the _worst _justification for blue food I have ever heard in my life, I really hope you aren't thinking of joining a debate team or taking up a career in the legal system."

In an act of supreme immaturity the basketball player poked her tongue out, Rachel laughed happily and reaching into the fridge took out two cartons of milk, one Soya and one full fat which made Quinn's stomach rumble again. Pouring two glasses she took them over to the dining table along with the plate of cookies, as soon as the plate hit the table the athlete reached out and snagged one happily, blowing on it as she devoured it in two bites.

"Cookies are meant to be enjoyed stud, _not _inhaled."

Blushing at Rachel's wry tone Quinn nevertheless slowed down with her next cookie, pausing to take sips of her milk between bites. She really did enjoy the diva's baking and had ever since the first time she had brought in her patented sorry cookies to glee club. She couldn't even remember _why _the diva had done so. but she did know she loved them. As they ate cookies and drank milk she drew Rachel's attention to the mistakes in her physics homework and told her where she had gone wrong without telling her the correct answer. Once the diva spotted her mistake she managed to correct her answers easily enough and thanked the basketball player. As she watched Rachel work, Quinn wondered how best to go about what she wanted to say next, in the end she decided on the direct route.

"I want to go back to school on Monday Rae, I _know _you're not happy about it but I figure if the glee club want to help out then it should be okay and it's important to me that I don't slip within my schoolwork you know?"

Rachel sighed heavily and put her bedazzled pen down before looking at her girlfriend thoughtfully.

"Okay, so long as you keep in touch _all _day, and that means if I text you and you're on the toilet you stop whatever you're doing and reply or I'll come and find you. Also you let me or Santana know if someone even _looks _at you wrong!"

Rolling her eyes, Quinn couldn't help but feel overjoyed at the protective element she was discovering the little diva possessed and so she nodded her agreement.

"Whatever you say Rae, I will listen to you in all things…_except _sports because you kinda suck and before you blow up at me…because I can tell from that explosive look in your eyes that you're about to, I know full well I cant actually play in any games and have missed the first one but I can still help with plays and with helping coach out, that way I wont fall too far behind."

Rachel wasn't overly happy about the situation, not because she thought it was too much, she had already worked out that Quinn was just one of those people that needed to keep her mind busy the whole time. It was more that a creeping notion in the back of her mind told her that Finn was _not _to be trusted and Finn was on the basketball team, she would never tell the athlete but he had taken the position of captain for the match that had just been played and they had lost. It hadn't stopped him from lording around as though it was everyone's fault but his however. If anything happened to Quinn because of that boy's asshole tendencies and Rachel could have prevented it…

"I _know _and I suppose I understand it but I want to come to your coaching sessions with you, just to be there, I promise I wont be a diversion, I'd just feel better knowing there was someone there."

The basketball player hesitated, not for the reasons she was sure that Rachel was thinking, but because the more she found herself leaning on the girl the more she was feeling for her, and she didn't want to trap the diva into anything. Although they were _sort _of dating and _sort _of together they still hadn't had their date thanks to the attack and she wanted to do that, she wanted to do this the _right _way. But she could also tell that the little brunette would feel worse if she said no than she would feel obligated if she said yes, so with a small sigh she managed to smile.

"Okay fine, but I know it's only a reason for you to check out my rack in my sports gear."

Rachel looked aghast at that and threw the remains of her last cookie at Quinn, reacting swiftly the athlete managed to pluck it from the air and chewed on it happily, however she nearly choked at the diva's next casual words.

"Besides it's your _ass _in those shorts I prefer checking out."

The next day was a Sunday and with all her work caught up on Quinn wanted to do nothing but prepare for school the next day. She spent a while sorting out her bag so it would be light enough to carry and she rummaged around for clothes that would be easy to take on and off, for once the relatively small size of her breasts was a good thing as she could go without a bra, she wasn't too _proud _to ask Rachel to help her, she just thought that was something she didn't want her to see at this stage of their relationship. Rachel knocked on her door lightly and poked her head through with a small smile, although they still tended to fall asleep together the basketball player liked her private space and spent her study time in here.

"Hey there, I was wondering um…I just got off the phone with Santana and Brittany and she asked if it would be okay to come over a little _before _the other guys tonight, apparently there's something they wanted to do."

She trailed off with a shrug and for a moment Quinn hesitated and she glanced over at the diva thoughtfully.

"Okay, I guess, but I swear to Barbra if she does _anything _to me then it's your ass I'm gonna kick when I am actually _able _to kick ass again!"

Rachel smiled at her briefly and then wrapped her in a hug impulsively. The basketball player's eyebrow rose in happy surprise and she hugged back with a wince, the pain wasn't so bad now and she could move both arms again, just not very fast or far.

"_Not _that I'm complaining but what prompted this bear tastic hug session?"

Still smiling brightly Rachel pulled back from her girlfriend and almost jumped up and down in place as she spoke excitedly.

"Quinn, you swore on _Barbra's _name! do you know how awesome that is, you are admitting that Barbra is the God of musical theatre!"

Looking gob smacked for a moment the athlete suddenly laughed slightly and face palmed with a groan.

"I do _not _believe this, I used a Rach'ism, an honest to God Rach'ism, holy baloney! Next thing you know I'm going to be wearing argyle and ludicrously decorated sweaters depicting odd animals that are cute against all the odds!"

The diva's smile only grew wider at that and she leapt up from the bed happily, annoyingly happy (even if it was cute) as she clapped her hands together.

"Okay Quinn, _first _of all my sweaters are not ludicrous, and _secondly _what's a Rach'ism?"

Knowing her mouth had dug this hole for her the athlete resigned herself to explaining something that had so far only been in her head. Smiling fondly she settled back on the bed against the headboard comfortably and waited for the brunette ball of energy to stop bouncing around and sit next to her.

"Fine, but no gloating…a Rach'ism is something that is quintessentially _you _Rachel Berry. Like baking sorry cookies, or wearing argyle, or of course in this instance swearing in Streisand's name. Also the animal sweaters and the not swearing, _which _I would like you to note I am adhering to which is why I'm saying holy baloney instead of holy…the other stuff, and in explaining this you just made me ramble, _also _a Rach'ism."

Smiling sweetly the brunette leant forward and placed a very gentle kiss to the tip of the basketball players nose.

"I think it's lovely that you have all these little things that you refer to as Rach'ism's it makes me feel special, even more so because they came from _your _head. I feel in the interests of full disclosure I should admit that _I _have also catalogued some of _your _little idiosyncrasies that will henceforth be referred to as Quinn'ism's!"

Pulling Rachel's smaller body closer to hers the athlete breathed in the gentle smell of Rachel's peppermint and tea tree shampoo before kissing her temple and letting loose a dramatic sigh.

"Okay, I _know _I'm going to regret this but…what are they, these famous Quinn'ism's."

Settling against the taller girls athletic frame that was finally become firm again thanks to good food, the brunette diva found herself unknowingly repeating Quinn's actions as she breathed in deeply and smiled wider at the familiar scent of Prada cologne and coconut hand cream.

"Well, the most famous one is of _course _the eyebrow, and by the way if you ever become famous you need to insure and copyright that look! Then of course there's the way you bite your lip when you're feeling shy. And the way you eat candies like skittles and M&M's, splitting them into colour groups then eating them in descending order of their numbers…all except the blue ones which you _always _leave till last."

The basketball player let out a barked laugh of surprise at that.

"You _actually _noticed that about me? That's an odd thing to notice Rae…but sweet, and I guess we all have them, _ism's _I mean."

The diva smiled and nodded along with her and after a moment they started cataloguing the rest of the glee club's _ism's_. these ranged from Kurt's hair flipping, to Puck's leer and everything and anything in between. Eventually when they'd stopped giggling and relaxed into the bedcovers Rachel sighed happily.

"So should I tell Santana she and Brit can come round earlier than the others?"

Quinn stifled a yawn surprised to find herself tired, though they had gotten into a Friday the 13th marathon last night and finally drifted off shortly before four that morning so it wasn't _that _unexpected. She nodded and blinked sleepy eyes, Rachel slid herself from the bed and placed gentle kisses on both the hazel eyed girls eyelids.

"Okay, I'm going to go and text her then get a few things ready, _you _are going to take a painkiller and get some rest before everyone starts arriving. I'll be sure to wake you up before the terrible twosome get here…and _don't _tell them I called them that!"

Smirking, Quinn stayed awake long enough to swallow the pain pill as directed and then she curled up tiredly, thankful for Rachel drawing the blinds for her.

Hiram and Leroy came in an hour or so later, still giggling and throwing bits of popcorn at each other after their early morning cinema trip to watch _The Maltese Falcon_. Leroy was pouting slightly through his giggles.

"I cant _believe _you got us thrown out, at our age it's embarrassing Hiram!"

Rachel appeared in the doorway to the kitchen and propped her fisted hands on her hips as she shot both her parents a disapproving look, Hiram had the good grace to flush at least a little, Leroy just pointed at Hiram with wide innocent eyes.

"_He _started it, he knows how much I love old P.I films and he got bored and started to throw popcorn, all I did was retaliate in the interests of self…um…preservation?"

Rachel's glare did not diminish one bit as she looked at both at them and eventually sighed the sigh of the long suffering.

"Honestly! I expect you _both _to clean up that popcorn you know, I spent all morning cleaning and getting ready for tonight. As well as making snacks and forcing myself to cook I might add, and you two decide to come in and make more mess!"

Throwing her hands up she headed back into the kitchen and the two men looked at each other for a moment before giggling again and picking up the dropped kernels as they carried on bickering good naturedly between each other, in the kitchen they heard the diva call out.

"I _can _still hear you both you know!"

Leroy winced and turning to place a gentle kiss on his husbands cheek he sighed.

"Do you ever get the feeling sometimes that Rachel seems to think _she's _the adult in this family?"

Hiram chuckled, then sitting back on his knees he frowned and looked over at Leroy.

"Well, she _is _the one in there cooking and _we _are the ones in here cleaning up the mess from our impromptu and perhaps slightly immature popcorn fight."

Rolling his eyes Leroy finished locating the last piece of crunchy goodness and they dropped them into the bin before heading into the kitchen where it looked as though Rachel was preparing food not _just _for the glee club but for the whole of her Temple as well, spotting the cookies Leroy grinned and managed to snag one just ahead of the spoon that came cracking down on the table. Rachel mock glared at him.

"That's enough you! No more, they're for the glee club and try and be quiet because Quinn is fast asleep after taking another pain pill. Now where are you two thinking of heading out to tonight because dad you _know _you aren't meant to bowl because of your back and daddy you shouldn't be exposed to too much cold as you're only just getting over your cold so no ice skating."

Hiram raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat slightly, when Rachel looked up and took in the two slightly amused slightly annoyed looks, she flushed and chewed on her lower lip for a long moment before muttering.

"Sorry, I got carried away again didn't I? but I _am _allowed to worry about you, it's a daughters prerogative. But in a slightly less bossy way can I ask where you're going?"

Laughing softly Hiram pulled her into a hug and delicately picked a toasted mini pita with humus from the table as she rolled her eyes, Leroy answered for them through a mouth of suspicious cookie looking crumbs.

"One of the fellows from the hospital is having a birthday party and it's partly duty that we have to attend, at least he always serves good food there and we will also be out of your hair for the evening but we were hoping to talk to Quinn before we went?"

The diva looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall and then back at her parent's.

"Well I was going to wake her in another hour or so, would that be good enough?"

They looked at each other and then nodded, it should be more than enough time for them to shower and change for the pompous dinner they had to attend. So long as Quinn didn't wake up too out of it that gave them nearly an hour to sit her down and reveal the fruits of their labours last night. They rushed upstairs to get ready while Rachel finished filling the fridge in the house and the overflow one in the garage with plenty of soda's, she knew that Puck and some of the others would want beer to be present but after her one and only foray into alcohol consumption at a party resulted in her thinking she was falling for a gay guy…definitely _not _something she wanted to repeat any time soon!

Just under an hour later she went up to wake Quinn. The athlete looked so adorable as she slept she almost couldn't bring herself to disturb her, her hair had faded almost back to blonde now, there was only an occasional stripe of pink now and it had also grown out a bit and was at an odd half length where the bangs brushed past hazel eyes in a way that made Rachel's knees go weak. Clearing her throat and shaking her head to distract herself from her more lascivious inclinations the diva headed over to the bed and gently placed a hand on Quinn's arm shaking her gently, it took a moment but eventually sleep muddled eyes opened halfway and the basketball player grunted.

"G'way…tired, need more sleeps."

Determined not to coo aloud at the way Quinn had just used the word 'sleeps' she instead forced herself to keep her face straight as she commented casually.

"Well you _could _stay asleep if you want and then when Santana get's here I could let _her _come and wake you up?"

Flopping over onto her back the basketball player opened both eyes and with a heavy sigh glared sleepily at the unrepentant diva.

"You are _so _asking for a kick to the tush."

Rachel laughed out loud at that and half opened the blinds to let some of the fading evening light in.

"You are so unbelievably cute when you use words like _tush_, do you know that Quinn? It's for my benefit I know and I appreciate it, it's just such an amazingly cute thing to hear you say!"

Yawning and levering herself upright Quinn stretched and glanced in the mirror taking in her reflection. Her eyes were both open now and no longer bloodshot though they were still surrounded by bruises that were fading from black and purple to green and yellow. The stitches through her eyebrow were still there but the angry red skin around them had subsided and felt less irritated, the swollen jaw had completely gone down and left only a faint bruise in it's wake. She still looked like a particularly amateur interpretation of a Van Gogh painting but she was a hundred percent _better _than she had been the day after the attack. Turning to the diva she smiled slightly and then shook her head.

"Ya know when you call a hot athlete _cute _it's painful, _cute _is like…well it's not sexy, it's just cute as in fluffy. I may have to reconsider my stance on swearing so I regain some of my edge at this rate."

Rachel passed Quinn her Franklin sweats and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, well you _are _also incredibly aesthetically pleasing, handsome even. But swearing will certainly _not _knock that impression up but will in fact smash it back down and you will be more…crass than cute. And trust me crass people don't get to snuggle me but cute people definitely do."

Considering that as she changed into the sweats, Quinn sat up on the edge of the bed and smiled in surrender before she caught hold of the passing brunette's waistband and pulled her into a loose embrace, looking up she rested her chin on Rachel's stomach and batted her eye's.

"In that case, I have rethought my opinion on cute and am more than happy to be considered cute, so long as it stays between the two of us, I _do _have a rep to protect after all!"

Rolling her eyes Rachel leant down far enough to kiss the top of Quinn's tousled head then she pulled the girl up and nudged her in the direction of the en suite bathroom.

"Go and get washed up then join me downstairs, _don't _go overboard, just freshen up, I can always help you in and out of the shower later tonight or tomorrow morning."

Quinn flushed at that and remembered the fact that the last two times they had tried to do it, Rachel had worn her sleep mask and only left a big enough gap to look downwards, as such she hadn't _seen _anything but given the awkwardness she had definitely _felt _more than enough as she fumbled around in her self imposed semi blindness. They both decided one shower a day would suffice for now.

Once Quinn had washed the last of the sleep away from her face she ran her wet hands through her hair to try and tame it slightly before running a comb through it. She slipped on her old Nike cheerleading sneakers as they were worn in nicely and more like slippers, plus she could put them on and off without needing to bend down. She got downstairs and smiled when she saw Hiram helping an irate Leroy to fasten his bow tie, they both smiled over at her.

"Hey there sleepyhead, we were hoping we would get a chance to talk to you before we went to this boring dinner."

Smiling at Leroy's eye roll as he muttered the word boring she watched Hiram slap the taller mans hand away from where he was reaching up to adjust the silk handkerchief, glaring slightly the smaller man turned to Quinn and gestured for her to take a seat. Fighting off an instinctive nervousness the athlete took one of the easy chairs and slipping her shoes back off she tucked her feet under her carefully.

"Did…I do something wrong, do you guys need me to leave?"

She was surprised that despite her determination to be stoic no matter the reason for their talk, to hear the wobble and uncertainty in her voice and so she closed her mouth and swallowed. After a moments stunned silence both the Berry men rushed to reassure her.

"Definitely not, who _else _is going to sit through the Baseball, Football and Basketball games with me!"

Leroy looked so stricken at losing his newest ally when it came to dedicated sports watching that she actually chuckled and shook her head even as Hiram sighed and rolled his eyes at his husbands dramatics.

"No Quinn, we have news about your…_situation _is all, we didn't want to say anything before hand because, well to be honest we didn't really know what would happen and it would have been cruel to get your hopes up but…we went to see your parents last night."

Silence fell and Quinn felt rather than saw Rachel sit on the arm of the chair and slide a hand onto the nape of her neck and massage softly, easing away the instinctual tension that made her shoulder muscles turn into steel bars. After a few moments she found her voice and spoke evenly but with little volume.

"I see, what did they…did they _ask _about me?"

Recalling the two slightly drunk and so called morally upstanding members of the Christian community that had literally yelled at the Berry men until they were blue in the face and spittle flew from their mouths, Rachel's fathers looked at each other and with a silent conversation held with their eyes only, they agreed to disclose the full truth…albeit a _soft _version of said truth.

"They didn't honey, I'm sorry."

Hiram wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that the girl looked positively broken at the news or the fact that the pain of it was mixed with the resignation of something she had always known. He found himself swallowing and Leroy took up the narrative.

"Once we got past the _awkward _introduction phase we began to talk about your situation Quinn, they say as long as you are determined to choose the life you have they wont allow you under their roof. But with some persuasion on Hiram's part, thanks mostly to his work in family law, we have ensured you have _full _access to your savings and current accounts and your trust fund and college fund."

Quinn's eyes bugged out of her head at that, she knew what a tight fisted bastard her father was under _ordinary _circumstances let alone any admittance of owing his demon spawn of a daughter anything. And to admit the money her grandparents had given her for school and to live off of _was _in fact hers?. It wasn't exactly common knowledge but Quinn Fabray had been bequeathed nearly half a million dollars, and she knew that Hiram and Leroy must have exerted some _serious _pressure to get him to agree to let her have access, let alone sign them over to her. She tried to talk but couldn't and Hiram carried on while Leroy went to get the basketball player a drink.

"You still cant touch the majority of it until you're over 21 but your new executors, which would be myself and Leroy, can sign over what you would need for college or for a decent car, say. You _don't _have to let finances decide your future anymore Quinn, you have a home here with us and when the time comes you have all you need to support yourself."

The athlete blinked in shock and accepted the glass that Leroy pressed into her hand drinking automatically, she started at the flavour and it finally broke her out of her stunned reverie, she glanced in the glass and looked up to see the taller man grinning, and then Rachel grimacing, at the blue Kool Aid in her glass, she couldn't help but laugh which helped to break the tension she had been feeling up to that point, taking another mouthful of the Windex like fluid she sat back in her chair and ran a hand through her hair.

"I…don't know what to say, you didn't have to do any of this you know that right, I mean Rach and I haven't even had a first _date _yet and…"

Leroy waved a hand at that cutting her off mid sentence and Rachel smiled fondly at her more extravagant father.

"Oh _hush_, there's no need for that Quinn Fabray, and _you _need to know that even if things between you girls don't work out this will _always _be your home, we wont throw you out the first time you two have an argument, not even the fifth time. You live here now, it's your home as much as Rachel's."

Frowning the basketball player looked up at the brunette diva who just smiled softly and nodded her head in agreement. Suddenly feeling the need to drain the glass she had in her hand Quinn rubbed the back of her neck and then let out a long breath.

"So…you guys are taking money out for my keep right, for feeding and clothing me, a bit towards the bills?"

Leroy and Hiram glanced at each other and then with forced innocence nodded, Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes at their lame attempt at lying. She rolled her head to the side till she was looking across and up at Rachel who was fighting off a smirk.

"Your parents are as bad at lying as _you _are Berry, at least I now know where you get it from…or should I say don't get it from!"

Rachel shrugged good naturedly and then they both glanced back at the Berry men who looked completely unrepentant.

"Could you guys please at least _think _of taking some of it to help pay the bills? Even if its just a couple hundred?"

Leroy pursed his lips in thought for a moment then slapped his knee and grinned lightly.

"How about we _pretend _to think about it, and _you _pretend to believe us!"

Groaning and face palming at the lame joke she couldn't resist her fond grin and she glanced back up at Rachel.

"Well now I also know where you get your lousy sense of humour and flair for the dramatic."

Rachel pretended to look aghast at that and lightly slapped the back of the athletes head at which point Hiram laughed and sliding his wool overcoat on helped his husband into his. At that point they said their goodbyes, or rather Hiram said goodbye while Leroy propped one hand on his hip in a very diva like and familiar way before snapping the fingers of his other hand.

"Honey you think _Rachel _can do dramatic? Please! You aint seen _nothing _yet!"

And with that he literally flounced out of the house in a way that both Kurt, Blaine and definitely Rachel would envy, both girls dissolved into giggles, Rachel's were of course interspersed with mutterings concerning how she was going to 'show him how it's done' they were just calming down from that when the doorbell went and Rachel sighed as she tried to disentangle herself from the mishmash of a hug that her and Quinn had gotten stuck in. Obviously it wasn't not fast enough as the bell rang again then a fist was banging on the door followed by a mildly annoyed and familiar voice.

"Berry open the freaking _door _already or I wont need the strap on tonight because a god damn icicle will form!"

Quinn winced at that comment and wondered just where her friend picked up these wonderful bits of dialogue that she insisted on sharing with everyone she knew, Rachel was not _quite _so reserved and scowled as she yanked open the door letting the two cheerleaders in.

"Santana Maria Lopez would you _please _moderate your language when waiting outside my front door so my neighbours do not have to be subjected to the cess pool that routinely comes from your mouth!"

Quinn and Brittany held their breath at what Santana would do after that verbal tirade, they were both pleasantly surprised when the hot headed Latina merely rolled her eyes, reached out and ruffled the brunettes hair before pushing past her and muttering.

"Seriously Berry, your anger is about as intimidating as a tea cup poodle."

Brittany nodded sagely and stopping by the still slightly miffed Rachel she reached out and patted her head similar to the way she would in fact pet a tea cup poodle, Quinn literally had to chew the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing at her girlfriends flustered look, luckily or maybe _not _so luckily Santana stopped in front of her chair, sighing internally the athlete stood and tucked her hands into her sweat pants pockets.

"San…I um, look I know I should have told someone and I guess you're mad but I'd rather you didn't hit me at the moment, though you can throw a drink at me if you want?"

Swallowing slightly the Latina's eyes softened and she let out a side of her that only Brittany ever saw normally, Quinn had seen it _maybe _twice before and Rachel had never seen it which explained her slack jawed expression. Santana stepped forward and pulled Quinn into an embrace that was light only to save her ribs from grating. The basketball player could feel the emotion behind it and was surprised to feel wet warmth on her neck and realise it was the cheerleader crying softly against her neck, finally relaxing into it Quinn hugged Santana back as hard as she could as she fought her own tears.

"Damn Q, you scared the _shit _out of me. I know I haven't always been there when you needed me to be and I never apologise for the shit I do but if I did I would say that sort of stuff now…just so you know."

Glad of the excuse to let loose a laugh instead of the tears of emotion Quinn wiped at her eyes as did Santana and they pulled away.

"Well…thanks for saying what you would have done _if _you ever did that sort of thing. And just so you know, I _do _apologise for my shit and I _am _sorry for not confiding in you…I should have but I wasn't thinking real clear and, yeah…well, it will be different from now on."

Forcing her habitual half smirk half sneer back onto her face the Latina sniffed and shrugged before very lightly slugging her best friend in the right arm.

"Yeah well…just don't forget it okay? Brit come here so I can do a bit of making out and wash the taste of sentiment out of my mouth, Berry shut your mouth before your I'Q drops to the level of Finnept."

So saying she pulled the jubilant Brittany into a hug which quickly went from PG/13 to at least R rated, Quinn standing closer to them than Rachel grimaced and sidled her way over to her girlfriend.

"I wasn't aware we were getting a _show _with dinner Rach, maybe we shouldn't let the guys in, last thing we want is a room full of indiscriminate boners."

Santana pulled away from kissing Brittany to laugh loudly at that while Rachel half glared at the athlete, Quinn had the good grace to blush at that and offered an apologetic smile.

"Um…whoops? By the way you look very pretty tonight and when we finally make it on our date I promise I _wont _channel Santana, instead I'll be polite, civil and will adhere to the rules of all first dates which means just a kiss and no ravaging."

Santana's floor show was causing Quinn to talk a mile a minute without a censor and she flushed when she realised exactly what she said, a flush that quickly spread when Rachel smiled slightly kissed her on the cheek and murmured.

"Shame, it looked kind of fun."

Before Quinn could even think of formulating a response to that the diva walked off with a smirk and the athlete turned to see Brittany looking after the brunette approvingly while Santana grinned delightedly.

"Wow, I never thought I would have to admit that Berry was remotely hot but…_that _was innocently hot."

Brittany nodded and after a moment added.

"Yeah sort of like a nun who doesn't wear underwear."

There was a moments silence where Santana smiled fondly and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek before murmuring an agreement, and Quinn wondered briefly if she was about to be struck down by God for the brief flash of a knickerless nun that had appeared in her mind. Seconds later and there was no heaven splitting noise so she relaxed, the Latina came over and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay Q we needz to know where the dwarf has you stashed so we can bring in your stuff?"

Initially Quinn just responded to the query and answered on impulse, then the words actually registered and she turned round scratching the back of her neck.

"Um…wait a sec, _what _stuff? I took all the stuff I could safely keep and sold the rest, I don't actually have any stuff."

Santana rolled her eyes and set her hands on her hips before giving Quinn her patented 'are you shitting me' look, ironically Quinn tried not to grin as she suddenly thought of it as a Santana'ism thanks to her conversation with Rachel earlier. When the athlete just shrugged the cheerio turned on her heel and nodded to Brittany.

"Come on B let's get this stuff inside."

Still in a mild state of shock Quinn glanced over as Rachel came in with a tray of soda's and frowned slightly.

"Rude…I bring drinks in and they leave without a word?

Shaking herself the basketball player glanced at her diva and then smiled.

"No, they said they brought some of my stuff, why the hell would they do that when I don't actually _have _any stuff, I'm officially confused Rae."

Frowning slightly Rachel went to the open door then yelped and walked backwards rapidly, Quinn went over to see what had startled the brunette and found her own eyes widening as she watched Santana and Brittany bring in her battered and yet authentic old desk that was almost a spitting image of the one Bogart used in The Maltese Falcon.

"How did you…I mean where…why…what the fuc…uh fudge?"

Brittany grinned happily and they watched as the two cheerio's took the desk upstairs seemingly effortlessly to deposit against the wall under the window where she had had it at home, they disappeared back outside before Quinn could say a word and then proceeded to bring in the vintage desk items that went with it, the old swivel chair, the typewriter and finally a box that Quinn thought she would never see again. It was full of her photographs and mementos including cheerleading awards and also basketball and music ones from before her father had made her give it up. As if all _that _wasn't enough Santana proudly presented her with the 360 and all the attachments she had brought for it, Quinn looked up in shock and the Latina smiled smugly.

"Trust me when I say that in this case it's better to have plausible deniability, and if anyone asks you about a missing canister of anaesthetic gas or some high quality dental tools that say were hypothetically capable of helping me get into a house through a window…you can _honestly _say you know nothing!"

At the bright grin of her friend and the soft one on Brittany's face Quinn swallowed down the overwhelming urge to cry at the very visible reminder that they cared about her. Instead she shook her head and found herself smiling.

"Hold up a sec there S…are you saying, hypothetically of course, that you gassed my parents until they fell unconscious, then broke into their house and stole my stuff back so you could bring it here to me?"

Smiling widely while Quinn looked incredulous and Rachel looked impressed despite the questionable legality of the move (after all it was technically Quinn's stuff so it couldn't be considered stealing).

"_Hypothetically…_yeah, that sort of about covers it."

Rachel hurled herself at a startled Latina and hugged her tightly, flushing a very dark shade of red Santana found herself smiling nonetheless but after a moment they both disengaged and the cheerio pretended to wipe her front off.

"Careful Berry, if I catch any kind of diva gene from you I will _not _be impressed."

Scoffing at the insult the diva made them all sit down and despite her awe at the odd lengths the two cheerio's had gone too to let their friend know how much they cared, she _still _wouldn't relent on the subject of alcohol and so they found themselves drinking ginger beer instead of regular old beer. The brunette insisted on Santana retelling exactly how they had performed their 'hypothetical' retrieving of Quinn's stuff, and Santana of course was more than happy to relive what she already thought of as one of her better little schemes.

It was about half an hour later that the rest of the glee club turned up and Quinn found herself overwhelmed by the display of concern, sensing the athletes slight discomfort Rachel stopped playing host and let Kurt and Blaine take over who were thrilled at the chance to practice their hosting skills. Making her way to the chair she motioned for Quinn to stand for a moment then took her seat and pulled the slightly taller girl into her arms where she kissed her temple and tried to ignore the collective _aww _from the glee club (apart from Santana of course who felt the need to gag and protect her rep) they were soon chatting pleasantly amongst themselves and enjoying Rachel's party food. The last ones to arrive were Dave and Artie, the former hockey player looked a little unsure about being present but Artie was looking at him reassuringly as Rachel opened the door.

"Dave, Artie it's great to see you guys I'm so glad you both came, come on in before Puck eats _everything _by himself."

Dave walked in after making sure the wheelchair bound boy could safely get over the door stop, after that he smiled awkwardly at the others and then reaching into his jacket pulled out a white paper bag and handed it over to Quinn, she smiled politely and opened the bag up before laughing in surprise.

Dave Karofsky, how on _earth _did you remember I like fireballs?"

The guy smiled shyly and offered a half shrug.

"I sit behind you in math class Q, I have for three years and you _always _smelled of those damn candies, figured it was the least I could do for the invite because…well you know it's a glee thing and I wasn't sure if I was included."

The athlete shook her head slightly and impulsively reached out and squeezed the boys large hand.

"You _are _part of glee Dave so of course you're welcome, you should never think otherwise."

Artie rolled over to her and after bumping fists with the injured basketball player he smiled up at Dave and placed his hand lightly on the former jocks leg.

"_See _I told you it would be fine, besides if I'd known the way to get Quinn to calm down was a bag of fireballs then I think both I and the rest of the glee club would have invested in a supply years ago."

He grinned cheekily as Quinn mock glared and the others laughed in agreement, after a moment the two boys joined the rest of the club and found somewhere to sit, the basketball player wondered if she was the only one who noticed that where Dave's hand rested on the arm of the sofa and Arties rested on the arm of his wheelchair, they touched, just the pinkie fingers were lying on top of each other but it was something she made note of, across the room she could see Rachel's raised eyebrow and knew the diva had noticed as well.

After a while Mike stood up and cleared his throat, the rest of them looked to him with a mix of excitement and joy, Quinn however was more wary, especially when her long time gaming buddy smirked in her direction and reached into his backpack.

"Now Quinn, we _all _know that you don't make it a habit of getting beaten up, and we want you to know that we care because apparently your head is as thick as Santana's '_little' _black book."

He yelped and tried to duck the soda can that came flying his way, it fell harmlessly on the floor and the Latina growled that he was lucky it was an empty one, it might have been a more effective growl if she wasn't also smirking, _and _if the rest of the club hadn't also been chuckling. Mike popped out nimbly from where he'd done a commando roll over the back of the sofa and standing back up he turned back to Quinn.

"As I was _saying _we thought we would put a little something together that would remind you of the fact you're one of us, you're a gleek Fabray and you're one for life…which means you get to spend the rest of that life with _us_!"

He grinned and spread his arms happily while the others laughed, rolling her eyes the athlete found herself feeling the sort of warm inner glow you only ever read about in trashy romance novels or self help books. After the laughs died down the dancer leaned across and handed her a gift bag and a rolled piece of paper. With some trepidation and a warning that if anything soaked her or jumped out at her they would all pay she opened the bag up. Inside was a plush Yoshi, a copy of the limited edition Arkham Asylum complete with Batarang that she had given up hope of finding and a folded messenger bag that when she unrolled it revealed itself to be an N7 Mass Effect one, she blinked the tears out of her eyes and looked up at them.

"You guys…apart from being awesomely amazing, are _so _revealing my inner geek."

Santana snorted and shrugged one shoulder.

"Not like it was very well hidden Fabray, every time it snows you _insist _on going outside and lying in it so you can go into hyper drive."

The others laughed at that especially Mike who nodded in agreement, Tina rolled her eyes in sympathy with Rachel at their respective other half's geek tendencies. Remembering the bag wasn't the only gift she unrolled the paper which turned out to be an A3 piece of card so thick it almost felt as though it were made from material, on it was a caricature of the entire glee club, she and Mike were on there as characters from Dragon Age, she was Hawke and he was Anders, Rachel had been drawn as her favourite DA2 love interest, Isabella which made her smirk as the two of them were next to each other in a relaxed embrace, she recognised Tina as Merril the blood magic elf, Artie and Dave were dressed in regular Templar armour and near the back while Santana and Brittany were leaning on each other drunkenly as they apparently leant in the door of the glee room which had a sign hanging over it proclaiming it to be the 'Blooming Rose' which cracked Quinn up. Puck was Sebastian, the irony of which was just hilarious which just left Kurt and Blaine as Fenris and the male version of Hawke. The artwork was amazing and she looked at it in reverence, the detail of the characters, the background was so rich and filled the paper with images so there wasn't one blank area. Quinn looked up.

"Okay firstly this is…just _fantastic _and the choice of characters, just…_wow_! I mean I never knew we had a hidden artist in the club, who drew this?"

The club as one looked over to Dave who shrugged a shoulder shyly and toyed with the ring pull on his Pepsi can with one hand, the other didn't move from it's position next to Artie's.

"Yeah, I like comics and so graphic art has always been a hobby but I never let anyone see it before, but Artie said you'd like it and Mike helped me choose who would be who."

Unable to contain the grin Quinn just walked over and hugged the guy who was still flushing a bright red, though at least part of it was from happiness this time, after a moment where they all congratulated him on the current work they settled back to the idle chatting and Rachel pulled Quinn back into her lap before gently nuzzling against the athletes swan like neck and spoke.

"I _told _you that you needed to have more faith in people honey, I know it's hard but that's why _I'm _here, to remind you…you'll let me know if you get too tired okay?"

She was aware her voice was drowsy but she knew she would stay awake, she had to look after _her _Quinn after all, the basketball player smirked back at her and found her eyes closing.

"Only if you do the same little Miss organiser, _I _at least had a nap, you're still running on like four hours sleep."

Rachel kissed the underside of Quinn's jaw as it was the easiest place to reach without moving, she smirked when it caused a gasp and mumbled for Quinn to be quiet. Not half an hour later the two girls were fast asleep in each others arms, and after snapping enough photographs with various camera phones to use as blackmail at a later date, the gleeks quietly started cleaning up before letting themselves out. Rachel and Quinn remained obliviously asleep on the sofa and when Leroy and Hiram returned from their boring and stuffy dinner they both gave little gasps of delight and took their own picture before tiptoeing upstairs.

_Wow, okay long chapter there and mostly fluff as I promised you, plus I admit I love writing for some of the other characters so the gleek thing ended up being longer than it was meant to be so sorry for anyone who found that bit boring! Anyway Quinn has a home, she has good friends willing to support her, and she has the money to go to college…happily ever after right? Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I mean…we shall see what happens as I don't plan to end it any time soon unless you guys want me to, as much as I'm the author you guys are the muse so I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! Love and hugs to you all XXX_


	7. Chapter 7

Monday came and Quinn did indeed go back to school, she would have liked to say that it felt reliably normal, a return to a familiar routine that ensured life was returning to it's everyday humdrum existence…sadly it was _not _like that and she felt more like the Presidents progeny as she headed to her locker, flanked on one side by a scowling and fiercely protective Santana and on the other by the slightly less intimidating but also slightly more welcome, Rachel Berry. She couldn't help but grin however when some jock had the misfortune to brush too close to the basketball player and received a stomped on foot, _not _by the glowering Latina but the diminutive starlet. As he scurried off as fast as he could with a lame foot Quinn chuckled and leant down close towards Rachel.

"You do know that as determined as you are, even _you _cannot fight off the entire school?"

Rachel huffed and dialled her combination into her locker whilst Quinn did the same and rummaged for her trigonometry textbook.

"I actually do not have to fight the _entire _school stud, I only have to fight the ones that mess with you."

Quinn sighed and turning to close her locker she took Rachel's books from her and waited for the diva to close hers.

"I appreciate that you guys are looking out for me, I do, believe me it's something that I'm not used to and I really, really appreciate it…but I am just as able to look out for _you _as you are to look out for _me_."

Waiting until Rachel was ready Quinn offered her arm and once the brunette linked arms with her they headed off toward their first class together. Rachel looked thoughtful and then triumphant as she literally skip walked and turned to the athlete with what she thought of as her 'Lawyerly closing argument face'.

"Ah but here is the difference Miss Fabray, _you _are still healing from a few busted ribs right now which means that it is _my _place to be watching your back!"

Shaking her head slightly at the annoying logic behind that statement Quinn nevertheless smiled and paused outside the diva's homeroom.

"Right, well why don't you go to class my little supernova and I'm going to go and make sure I truly _didn't _miss anything from last week okay? And before you freak you know Mike is in my homeroom, he even saved me a seat so I'll see you in English kay?"

Smiling at the use of a pet name for her Rachel nodded shyly and took one step forward before she felt a hand on her elbow and was gently turned back around, she had her mouth open to ask what was wrong when she felt the athlete's lips brush against her cheek softly.

"Sorry, just had to do that first."

She was still gaping too much to say anything when Quinn smirked and slipped into her class, it wasn't the kiss itself that flabbergasted her, after all, they had kissed plenty of times in a similar fashion, light affectionate pecks, but the basketball player had done it in the _middle of the school corridor _while several whispering students watched agape. The fact Quinn had chosen to tell her (albeit in a left handed way) that she wasn't scared despite the recent attack was something that meant so much to her she felt the sting of happy tears behind her eyes. She was _so _happy in fact that she did skip into her class!

Quinn was very happy with herself as she discreetly watched the diva skip away, eventually she turned and walked into her class properly and with a satisfied smirk sank gratefully into her seat next to Mike. He caught her eye, gesturing with a jerk of his head towards the direction he just saw Rachel move off in and reaching out with a fisted hand waited for her to repeat the gesture before bumping fists.

"Slick move Yoshi!"

Quinn rolled her hazel eyes good naturedly and half heartedly scowled at her long time friend.

"Mike or should I say _Sonic_, keep it shut about that old nickname or I'll tell Tina who your first crush was. don't think I don't know who was responsible for the stuffed Yoshi in that bag Chan!"

He grinned unrepentantly and shrugged.

"Oh hush now you love it!, so when are you finally going to take her on a first date and make everything official then?"

Shifting in her seat awkwardly the basketball player released a sigh and turned suddenly nervous eyes at him.

"I…don't know what to _do _for a date, I mean how dumb is that! I've known this girl for like forever, she's been on my mind for so long I cant _not _think of her and now I finally have my chance to show her all that I am and I'm going blank!"

Mike frowned thoughtfully and rubbed his chin as he thought, he knew his friend well, sometimes _too _well and he had known long before her that she was gay, _and _that she was completely destined to be with one Rachel Berry. The problem was the blonde was so reserved by nature that learning to share the parts of her that were rarely seen were causing her to panic…however as any good wingman should do, Mike had a plan.

"I tell you what Yoshi, I think I know exactly how to do this, it shows Rachel the parts pf you…_seriously _Quinn? stop blushing, you know that's so not what I meant! I meant your _secret _side. Anyway as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me with your giggling, I can see to it that you take her on a date where you can hit not two but _three _birds with the same stone."

Raising a speculative eyebrow and smothering the last of her teenage boy giggles at her friends inadvertent faux pas, Quinn gestured with her free hand for him to carry on but to her mild annoyance he shook his head.

"Nuh uh, I need to talk to Artie and Dave first but _trust me _if this goes to plan, you can show her your _full _creative side, which you know she's gonna totally fall for by the way, even if she _wasn't _already head over heels. _Plus _it will be a romantic date and to top it off you get to look suave."

Quinn blinked at him for a moment then laughed despite the slight strain on her ribs.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're a complete doofus Chan?"

He grinned back completely un phased and nodded happily.

"Yup, all the time, now hush before Mr Stiles gives us the stink eye yet again for chatting in this oh so enthralling class."

They rolled their eyes in stereo and settled down, as usual the class was easy, at least to the two of them and instead they ended up playing hangman, passing the piece of paper back and forth easily as the teacher was too involved with controlling Puckerman. The rest of the morning went by really smoothly and although she got several gasps and looks because of the healing bruises and cuts no one commented out loud and Quinn wondered how exactly the glee club had managed to instil such fear in the student body when technically _they _were the losers, then of course she remembered that glee included ladies man Puck and the one woman mafia that was Santana Lopez and she stopped wondering.

By the time English class came around and she met up with Rachel again it felt like forever, the brunette had saved the seat next to her and in a move that was a complete antithesis to the diva's usual habit's they were at the back of the class. Quinn couldn't help that she was obviously having a bad effect on the girl if she was encouraging her to embrace her rebel side. Again there were covert stares at the state of Quinn's face but she was blissfully unaware of them, in fact the _only _thing she was aware of was the game of 'last hit' she was engaged in with Rachel as they kept snagging each others feet and trying not to snigger.

They were aware and yet simultaneously unaware of the presence of Finn off to the side and a couple of rows in front of them. _He _had been very aware of both of _them _however from the first moment they walked into school that morning, and their close proximity to one another. He couldn't understand it, not after everything that had happened between them! He knew that while Quinn herself had only ever thrown one slushy she had been the instigator of many of them and he himself had been the one to have to hold Rachel when she had been so upset by it that she couldn't stop crying. And now they were inseparable, he gripped the pen in his hand so tight it began to bend and he forced himself to relax. After _everything _he had done for Rachel, she was going to repay him with a betrayal like this?

He had thought that _maybe _she would get the message that Quinn was bad news with the graffiti but no, instead she had acted as though it was an insult to the bitch of a blonde and had made her feel better about it. Plan B, the slushy attack, he had hoped would work in two ways, _firstly _to remind her that Quinn wasn't an innocent, that she was wrong, morally wrong and was obviously seeking to get back at him by befriending Rachel. _Secondly _it was meant to remind her of what she had endured at the hands of the former cheerleader in such a way that she would wake up and realise he was right. But things were not _going _according to plan and even the attack hadn't taken the vindictive girl out for very long, not only that but she had managed to suck the entire glee club in as well! To the extent they were watching her back and making his job even harder than it had to be. Narrowing his eyes he bent his head back to his work and made a note to talk to Azimio and the guys later, clearly they had to change tactics.

Lunchtime came quickly enough and Quinn and Rachel carried on to the lunchroom together, still smirking and trying to trip each other as they stumbled together. They walked in and were immediately hailed by the glee table in one corner of the room, Rachel couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride as she linked arms with Quinn and they walked over there. Not more than two years ago these people would _never _have mixed with each other, now they were a delicious mix of outcasts, geeks, jocks and cheerleaders collectively known, at least amongst themselves, by the affectionate name the gleeks.

Almost as though she could read the diva's thoughts Santana rolled her eyes and just jerked her head to the two spaces left at the table, as soon as they took them and pulled their lunches out they realised the rest of the gleeks were looking at them expectantly, Rachel frowned in confusion and Quinn flushed as she spoke out of the side of her mouth.

"Um was this like a group thing where we're supposed to have remembered to bring something?"

Looking back and stage whispering Rachel replied.

"I don't know but I'm getting worried now, do I have something on my face?"

Santana sighed at the oblivious twosome and snagging one of Quinn's cookies she eventually couldn't take their obliviousness anymore.

"It's more what you _don't _have on your face munchkin, I mean seriously, the two of you have been so freaking sweet all morning it's actually sent several of the younger kids into diabetic coma's…so we were waiting for some type of kissing fest or official announcement cos no offence Berry but we all know how you _love _your official announcements. Or are you waiting for glee club so you can serenade Quinn into submission?"

Rachel opened her mouth to launch into what would no doubt be a long tirade concerning how it was in fact none of the Latina's business and even if it was that was _not _the polite way to ask. She stopped however when she felt a warm hand close over hers on the table and she immediately subsided and glanced at Quinn who winked ever so slightly before turning to the group.

"Okay you lot, here are the rules concerning myself and Rachel."

Waiting till she had their undivided attention she couldn't help but smile slightly and squeeze the diva's hand reassuringly.

"_Firstly _we would kinda like to work things out for ourselves before you lot interrogate us, _secondly _no encouragement is necessary and _thirdly_…well, see, the thing is…I want to do this _right_, as in I don't want to rush into something, I want to take my time and woo Rachel the way she deserves."

There were several reactions to that, Puck and Santana snorted in stereo, Brittany, Mike, Kurt, Blaine and Tina all let out aww's of tolerant affection and Dave and Artie smiled shyly at the two girls and then the ex jock spoke in a gentle tone that nonetheless caught the entire groups attention.

"Quinn I think that's perfectly understandable, I mean sometimes…well sometimes you have to seek your _own _redemption even when other's have already granted it to you, right?"

Smiling softly the basketball player felt a kinship with the boy and she noticed his hand clasped with Arties resting on the smaller boys knee together under the table, glancing back up at both of them she nodded ever so slightly even as she squeezed Rachel's hand lightly knowing the diva would be worrying about Quinn's tendencies towards self flagellation.

"Yeah Stanley, you got it exactly."

He raised his eyebrow in question at the nick name and she smirked back at him.

"As in _Stan Lee _the legendary Marvel icon, though personally I'm more of a DC comics fan, I mean seriously how can _Superman _or _Spiderman _compare with _Batman_."

At that the romantic and sensitive nature of their previous conversation was washed away as all the participants at the table started arguing about which comic franchise was the one that _definitively _ruled. Amidst the general chatter Rachel smiled tolerantly and pulled the taller blonde in closer to whisper in her ear.

"You do know that you're an old fashioned romantic don't you?"

Shrugging one shoulder at the comment the basketball player nonetheless flushed and picked up another one of the brunette diva's cookies.

"I know, but I figure you will live with it because _you _Rachel Berry do in fact love it that I _am _an old fashioned romantic."

Smiling happily the brunette nodded and literally took the last bite of cookie out of Quinn's fingers causing hazel eyes to widen in shock, to their side Santana laughed and then turned to the table as she slapped a hand to get their attention.

"Alright guys, the betting pool is open now, I'm offering twenty bucks up to say they don't last the week out before being all official and couple like!"

At the cheerleaders deceleration money started changing hands and dates being called out, while Artie, always being the sensible one. was declared the bookmaker. After a long moment the two girls who were the subject of the betting pool looked at each other and smirked slightly, Rachel tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"You know…we could have _so _much fun with this, if we wanted to."

Smirking with a little bit of the old HBIC stare she had worn for two years Quinn nodded her agreement and Brittany who had been the only one to notice the interaction decided not to participate. They were still in the midst of their good natured interaction when the hulking form of Finn Hudson cast a shadow over the table, literally _and _figuratively. The glee members looked up at him warily, it wasn't just his break up with Rachel that caused it but his immediate abandonment of the club and subsequent snubbing of it's members. Even now he barely acknowledged any of them except for Rachel and a very quick and cold glance at Quinn, the blonde tried to pull her hand out of Rachel's but the diva just held on tighter refusing to bow down to the unseen pressure the footballers presence was generating. He cleared his throat and kept his gaze on Rachel's brown eyed one.

"Rach I need a moment to talk to you, in private?"

Letting out an impatient huff the diva admitted to herself that she really, _really _did not want to be left alone with Finn, the fact that Kurt, who was the tall boy's step brother, _also _looked worried only compounded that notion.

"Finn I am currently eating lunch with my friends and I don't think we have anything left to say to each other. You made your opinions clear as did I and the fact is we have both changed _far _too much and if we ever were suitable as a couple we certainly aren't any longer."

She saw his face tighten angrily and it was Rachel's turn to receive silent support from Quinn via a hand squeeze. As soon as she felt that she also felt her confidence come flooding back, it helped that the entire glee team were on alert and would aid her if she needed them to. Finally Finn spoke and all of the table could detect the not quite hidden anger in his tone.

"Rachel I didn't want to say this in front of the club but _fine_…I will, you are being played by the schools master manipulator. Quinn doesn't _like _you because she isn't capable of liking you, she isn't capable of being human, everything in her is geared towards hurting people. She's only doing this because she is now the bottom of the damn pile and officially a _freak_, this is about getting back at me!"

Before Rachel could even draw breath to _begin _to point out what absolute bollocks that was, Santana leapt up from her seated position at the table and had to be held back by Brittany who was looking angry herself, not to mention Puck, Mike and Dave. Their pleasant lunch was about to turn into a very _unpleasant _smack down and the basketball player knew she had to end it. However, as Finn was about to discover her confidence was on the rise and rather than let him pour poison into Rachel's ear like some high school incarnation of Claudius. She stood up and raised her hands mustering up the traces of her old HBIC glare and then some, she watched the rest of them settle down then turned to face Finn.

"Okay Finn let's get something straight _right _now shall we? As disappointing as this may be for you, _none _of what's happening with glee club _or _between me and Rachel has even the slightest thing to do with _**you**_!"

He opened his mouth to refute that but she narrowed her eyes and spoke on in a tone of voice that _had _been known to make lesser mortals lose control of their bladders.

"_No_, you've spewed your garbage already Hudson so now you're going to shut that hole in your face and listen to what the Hell _I _have to say! Rachel is an amazing person and I fully admit that I took far too long to realise that, but you know what? now I have and she has granted me the chance to show her just _how _special I think she is, I intend to treat her how she deserves to be treated and not the half assed way you did. You know for all your shouting and posturing about what a bitch I am you've failed to address your own faults as a friend and boyfriend, the fact is you _never _stood up for her, you spent all your time ogling other girls that might make your popularity better than her. So back the fuck off right _now _Hudson because shock horror, I _**do **_care about her and I will be watching her back!"

The two stood glaring at each other and the gleeks watched on with a mix of fascination and amusement as they wondered who would cave first. It only took a few seconds for Finn to glance away and Quinn was about to turn round and sit down again when he shouted quite clearly.

"_Fuck _you Quinn, you already dragged the rest of the glee club down with you and now you want to take her along as well? You _really _think that being associated with a fucking _homo freak _like you will help her?"

Two things happened simultaneously at that, firstly the dining hall lapsed into a shocked and expectant silence as the confrontation that had been a long time coming looked to be heading towards it's conclusion. Secondly Quinn snapped, not in an outward way but _inside _she flipped, years of her parents telling her she was worthless and a freak were compounded by the attacks she had suffered recently and his angry spiteful comment was the one that broke her. Turning, she reached out and with one hand grabbed his throat, before he could react her other hand shot out and grabbed his junk in a twisting and punishingly painful grip. The whole table was stunned into immobility and could only watch and listen as the entire room heard her growled response.

"You know what Finn, here's a little home truth for you…the first time I kissed Rachel, even though it was only a peck on the cheek, I felt more than I _ever _felt while submitting to your meaty hands and sloppy amateur kisses, so _this_…"

She squeezed her hand so tight she was literally holding him up by the balls as the pain caused him to want to curl himself into his own body.

"_This _here between your legs is redundant as no one is going to want to fertilise let alone house _your _twisted progeny!"

With one last twist of her tightly gripped hand she let go and he collapsed to the floor in a white flash of agony, Quinn glanced back at the table as she shook slightly with the evacuation of the adrenaline from her system, Rachel shot upright and immediately wrapped her arm round the basketball players shoulders in support. For her part Santana stood up and started applauding, Brittany and gradually the rest of the glee club joined her, after that literally the whole _room _started cheering, none of them knew why or when Finn had decided to start hanging out with and supporting the school's bullies like Azimio but they sure as hell weren't going to _not _enjoy the way that he had been humiliated, Rachel murmured to Santana who nodded, Rachel then took her and Quinn's bag in the hand not supporting the blonde and led them to the relative peace of the benches in the yard, once they were sat down Rachel shook her head fondly prompting the so far silent blonde to ask.

"Rach, _why _are you smiling at me, that was kinda not cool what I did in there, I certainly wasn't planning on losing my temper like that."

Sighing patiently Rachel reached across and taking both of the blondes hands in hers she waited till the troubled hazel eyes of the basketball player met hers and then she spoke very carefully.

"Quinn, you know that I normally don't condone violence in any way shape or form…I would like you to pay close attention to the fact I used the addendum of the word _normally _in that sentence…because in _this _case he has spent every day since long before we got back to school, talking down to you, trying his best to make you feel inferior and as though you don't deserve anyone's friendship, let alone mine. Quite frankly he _needed _shutting up and all the flowery words in the world would not have done that, so you did what you had to which was speak to him on his level. I'm not ashamed of you for that, in fact I'm proud, and now I'm going to show you how proud…in a way not related to _or _ruining our first date…okay?"

Smiling slightly in a mix of relief and overwhelming affection (that she wouldn't label as love _just _yet) Quinn found herself nodding. Smiling Rachel leant forwards as though she was going to kiss the blonde then tilted her head to the side so her lips instead connected with the strong jaw line, Quinn felt her eyes flutter closed and she let out an almost groan as she instinctively moved her head to give the diva better access to the pulse point in her neck she was so obviously headed for. She found herself catching her lip between her teeth to stifle another groan as she felt perfectly even teeth nipping gently at the skin before sucking and licking lightly. After a long moment that felt like a heavenly eternity to the blonde, Rachel pulled back with a self satisfied smile and when Quinn _finally _had control of her voice she swallowed and raised an eyebrow.

"Rachel Berry did you just give me a _hickey_?"

Smirking the diva adopted a casual pose and shrugged one shoulder before giving in to the grin she had been fighting for the past few moments, although she had been the _recipient _of a few hickey's she had never actually administered one and was feeling quite proud of herself.

"Well it's your fault. I mean what you did in there was, well, basically you defended me and in a somewhat primal way of looking at you were also staking your claim on me."

At the word primal Quinn grinned and by the time the brunette diva finished her sentence she was laughing out loud, eventually she subsided enough to brush a hand affectionately down the diva's cheek before sighing happily.

"Well as much as I object to being called primal, I would stake my claim on you _any _day supernova…and I'm taking it that you just felt you had to stake your claim on me in return huh?"

She reached up to touch a finger to the tender raised flesh on her neck while Rachel grinned, obviously _more _than happy with her work. Shaking her hand again the blonde pulled the diva up and headed back towards the school when she asked curiously.

"So, in this staking a claim thing we are apparently engaged in right now…what's the next step?"

Walking backwards and keeping the basketball players hand in hers Rachel thought for a long moment and then nodded to herself.

"Next, you seal the deal by taking me on an _awesome _date and then we officially announce ourselves a couple…when we feel like it that is, after all _I _don't want Santana to win her money."

Quinn bellowed out a laugh and nudged the diva's shoulder with hers gently.

"So _I'm _the one sealing the deal huh? Pressures on me to get it right so to speak."

Rachel shrugged as she opened the door to the corridor and they headed back to their lockers.

"It's fine, I promise I'll do the _next _really hard thing between us, so in effect although _you _are the one having to worry about the first date and how and what to do to impress someone as grand as my good self, _you _have the easier job. I mean imagine the pressure on me to not only work out _how _to propose but the best time to do it!"

Rachel waited for all of two beats for the comment to register, at the dropped jaw and wide eyes the diva laughed and twirling on her foot waited for it…sure enough several moments later she heard the squeaked voice and laughed as she slowed down and waited for Quinn to catch up with her.

Luckily the only person who noticed the hickey was Leroy and he smirked and kept it to himself until at dinner that night Rachel enquired why she had double the normal amount of food on her plate. He had solemnly apologised for not feeding her enough and causing her to feast on Quinn, at that point the blonde flushed bright red and considered drowning herself in her soup while Hiram belly laughed and Rachel tried to muster enough indignation from the floor to chastise him. Needless to say there _was _some judicious use of cover up used the next morning for school, although it didn't fool everyone.

The week progressed fine and gradually Quinn felt her ribs improving and she attended the basketball practices as an assistant coach with Bieste, she really didn't feel that Finn was a capable relief captain but given their conflicted past she decided she wouldn't mention it unless the coach did so first. After yet another disastrous practice session Bieste blew her whistle and called the team in, Mike winked at Quinn who grinned back at him and they leant on each other companionably…or more accurately Mike used Quinn's head as an arm rest and she pulled a face, just glad he didn't perspire that badly. With a heavy sigh coach Bieste let out a growl and looked directly at Finn who was adjusting his captains arm band directly in front of Quinn smugly.

"Hudson, I'm bumping you back down from captain, it's not working in this formation and we have to at least secure a draw at this early stage in the season to make sure we're taken seriously. Chan, you can take over until Fabray's back, it's only for one more game and then we go back to the regular team formation."

Mike nodded trying to look nonplussed about it despite the nerves that accompanied the title, but to be fair even Puck would have done a better job as a stand in captain as unlike Hudson he was only vain about his way with the ladies and _not _the supposed prestige of sports captaincy. Finn however was having nothing to do with it.

"_What_, are you serious? You want _Chang _as captain, he has no experience in leading a team, unlike _me_! I had one bad game that was it. This was _your _fucking fault wasn't it Fabray? What did you say to convince her to drop me!"

Far from being intimidated by his rant the blonde simply raised an eyebrow and shook her head with a soft snort. Finn made a move as if to lunge for her and Puck moved forward swiftly to block him, he opened his mouth to defend Quinn when they all jumped at Bieste's yell.

"How _dare _you Hudson, not only are you disrespecting your team's captain but you're disrespecting _my _decision as a coach, which for your information had _nothing _to do with Fabray, she kept her mouth shut even when you called out that last ludicrous play."

Scowling and pacing in frustration he ran both hands through his hair and turned back stabbing a finger pointedly, though it was uncertain whether it was meant for Quinn or coach Bieste.

"You're all falling for it, for her dumb ass innocent routine! She's a lying manipulative cheating _whore_!"

Puck and Mike surged forward angrily, even the rest of the team opened their mouths to protest but none of them were anywhere _near _as fast Bieste who was up and in Finn's face so fast that he actually leapt back in fear, as it turned out he had every reason to be scared.

"That's it! I've had it with you Hudson, you're off the team and unless your attitude _drastically _changes you wont be getting any kind of recommendation letter from _me_. Your attitude stinks, not only towards your team mates and in this case your Captain, but in general. From the day we started tryouts you have acted as if the position of captain is yours by _right_, well let me tell you Finn Hudson, right now you are about as far removed from a leader as it's possible to be, now get the _Hell _out of my gym before I throw you out!"

Sending one last look towards the stunned Quinn's face Finn turned on his heel and stormed out without another word. There was a moments silence and then Bieste smiled awkwardly and clapped a hand on Quinn's shoulder in support before going back into her dissection of their practice game and what needed to change. Rachel was worried when Quinn got home that day but the blonde insisted that it was nothing to be concerned about and so with a little persuading they let it go, by the time Friday afternoon rolled around Quinn was glad, not that it was by any means a bad week in terms of work, in fact she was still ahead of the curve.

But it hadn't been relaxing in terms of the chain of events, although Finn hadn't approached the glee table again since that afternoon he was _always _on the periphery causing the group to feel a certain amount of trepidation. There was of course also the fact that she was taking Rachel on a date tomorrow night and had no idea what to do, every time she mentioned it however Mike would smile serenely and tell her to have a little faith, but it was now the last bell and she was starting to sweat. Almost as if summoned by her worry Mike appeared at her side and as she opened her mouth to ask him he pre empted her by popping a fireball in hers and then smirked at her frown.

"Okay, do you have or can you get hold of, a suit, preferably one with a white dinner jacket as opposed to a black one…oh and a bow tie!"

Rolling the hot cinnamon candy to one side of her mouth she mumbled.

"What in the hell kind of a date are you setting up Mikey? Some kind of a Bond experience?"

He sighed and crossing his arms he leant against the locker and rolled his eyes before he spoke.

"Look, you trust me so continue to do so, get yourself smartened up, admittedly a suit is _very _lesbian for you but you have the figure to pull it off, I'm sure there must be somewhere out there that can do you a female version of one, if not a guys one will do, I mean let's face it you could look good in a pile of rags."

Blushing Quinn rolled her eyes with a faint smile at the compliment and then remembered that the Berry men both owned suits so she should be able to put _something _together with not too much effort, there was just one thing…

"Can I at least have a clue though? I mean I'm meant to be showing her a good time and if even _I _don't know where we're going what should I tell her to wear?"

Groaning slightly Mike threw his hands up.

"Okay Fabray, let me put it this way, she knows you tinkle the ivories and rock a guitar, tonight you'll show her the rest of your repertoire and impress her socks off, maybe even her, _**OW**_!"

He ended with a wince as Quinn's foot connected with his shin, the small pain however did not diminish his smirk any and so the blonde smiled back despite herself before nodding.

"Fine Chan, I'm trusting you, if she hates the date it's _so _on you, and who do I talk to whenever I get to wherever this is?"

Grinning he handed her a card for a jazz/blues club just outside of town that catered to both teenagers and adults, she raised an eyebrow and he just shrugged with that smug know it all grin he formed when he finished a game that they were both working on completing first.

"When you get there it will _all _fall into place and you will know, okay?"

Quinn opened her mouth to ask more but she spotted Rachel heading their way with a huge smile in place as she was listening to a whispering…Santana? Okay _that _was actually slightly worrying, any reason that had her best friend (who let's face it had a wickedly yet humorous side) whispering to her _almost _official girlfriend in such a way was in Quinn's opinion a very good reason to worry. She opened her mouth to ask what exactly the two of them were talking about when Rachel stepped up and kissed her cheek wrinkling her nose slightly.

"Ooh cinnamon, hey come on I said we would help with the cooking tonight because _seriously _dad would burn the house down without help…_and _I had an idea for maybe something we could do as a duet possibly, when we, you know, finally make it official?"

Grinning at her Rachel linked their arms and it worked as a diversion as the blonde forgot _completely _about the worrying conversation. In fact she was _so _reasonably distracted with their disastrous attempt at a pie that the first chance she had to consider it was Saturday morning while she was sat at her desk finishing up her English essay. Swearing under her breath she finished up and then sighed, she couldn't bring it up anytime soon as the diva was at her dance lesson followed by her ballet lesson and _she _had to go and talk to the Berry men. Putting the laptop in sleep mode she stretched in her old desk chair and smiled fondly, still unable to believe the sheer audacity of Brittany and Santana gassing her parents to steal it back.

Stifling a yawn she stood up and cricked her neck before heading downstairs where she knew Hiram would be doing the crossword and Leroy would be watching the Saturday morning sports roundup. It wasn't often the two men managed to get a weekend off together so when they did they liked to spend it together just relaxing in each others company which was something they valued more than any thousand dollar getaway. It's also why after breakfast the blonde had retreated to her room to finish up her study, she'd also practiced the piano and guitar again that morning, mostly because she wasn't sure _exactly _what tonight would entail, but _also _because she wanted to give the men time together, even though she knew they wouldn't object her company. Hiram smiled at her as she walked into the living room.

"Hey stranger, we heard you playing earlier, sounding pretty good there Fabray!"

Quinn flushed and shrugged a shoulder as she took a seat on the edge of the sofa and clenching her hands together she let them hang between her knees, Leroy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh dear…that's _not _a confident posture there Quinniven, what's up, tell us and I swear we wont laugh, unless it's _really _funny!"

At the taller mans wide bright smile the basketball player relaxed and sat back with a laugh.

"Leroy, no fair, one day I _might _have something really serious to tell you and you'll make me laugh!…anyway, what I was _going _to say was that I…ah, well I'm taking Rachel to a jazz club for our date tonight and the thing is I don't have the appropriate clothes to wear and strangely _you _are the guys that might be able to help me?"

Hiram raised an eyebrow as he put his newspaper down and looked intrigued, Leroy however looked positively gleeful and clapped his hands together happily with a little squeal, at that point Hiram rolled his eyes and turned to Quinn.

"So what is it you need help with kiddo?"

Rubbing the back of her neck the basketball player flushed slightly and admitted.

"I need a dinner suit, with a white jacket and a bow tie, but ya know if it _didn't _look too manly it would be kinda cool just in case I show Rachel up or something, ya know?"

They both looked at each other and knowing Rachel would be busy for most of the rest of the day their smiles grew and they turned to a suddenly nervous Quinn.

"In that case we have a shopping trip to make, ooh and if it's a new outfit, you need new underwear though you should _probably _choose that without us…cos even _I _would find that weird!"

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at Leroy's dramatic eye roll as he clutched his hand to his chest after that sentence but she turned to Hiram to make sure he didn't really mind.

"Well if you don't mind I _would _kinda like some help, I never shopped for a suit before."

Hiram waved a hand vaguely as he started tidying up the detritus from he and Leroy's pastry and coffee binge from the morning.

"Oh, we're happy _believe _me, any excuse for some clothes shopping especially with a live mannequin to help dress up, oh and you know what? we should see if Kurt and Blaine can come too, those boys sure know how to spot the ideal item at the ideal time!"

Which is how Quinn found herself shopping for a suit on Saturday with four gay men. On the plus side she did in fact end up with _not _just a 'fitted for the female form' white suit, but Blaine found her a bow tie which was black and yet had a metallic sheen that occasionally reflected a green hue that he _swore _matched her eyes. As well as that there was a stylish belt whose silver buckle was in fact the _Halo _logo, something which _she _gave an excited squee at instead of the gay men. Shoes were a more _difficult _prospect however as Quinn wanted to stick to plain old black leather and understood hardly anything the boys were saying in regards as to what they advised her to buy. In the end she picked out a pair of mod style ankle boots and held them up, all four examined them critically and after a long pause proclaimed they would do just fine.

As they had managed to complete the errand in such a short amount of time they decided to spend an hour or so in the coffee shop, Quinn smirked at the fact she was happy with her vanilla latte while the four men argued over their order and when it finally came each drink needed about six words just to order it. They were sat discussing the merits of various designers and the blonde suddenly got a hint of how Rachel probably felt when she and Mike were discussing video games. Smiling to herself she relaxed back in her seat and was glad the bruises were pretty much nonexistent now and even the stitches had come out, sadly it meant the scar was currently a very vivid red but she had been assured that it would fade, even her ribs only gave her an occasional twinge and she was happy as Hell that by the end of the next week she would be back on the basketball court.

It was only then that she noticed Finn and Azimio smirking together as they walked out of the sports store carrying new sneakers. She frowned slightly and wondered why the hell Finn would hang around that loser, she grew even more worried when she saw the two of them meet up with the rest of the group that were known for bullying, particularly the gleeks. For some reason and even though she knew that in the past she had done it, the very thought of bullying now made her feel sick…and angry. She twirled the cup in her hand as she watched the boys, they saw her, particularly Finn and when Azimio made a rather pointed limp wrist gesture Quinn half raised an eyebrow and waited to see what he would do, after all Kurt _was _his stepbrother and no matter his problems with her they were sort of family. Instead of looking uncomfortable or even staying straight faced at the movement he just laughed along with them and she shook her head as her lip curled in distaste. Glancing back at the table she noticed Kurt was busy talking to Leon and Hiram was off buying muffins, Blaine however caught her eye and knew what she'd been looking at. She sighed for a long moment then glanced at him speaking so low it wouldn't go further than the two of them.

"How long has it been going on, him hanging out with those douche bags I mean?"

Blaine smiled sadly and glanced at Kurt just to make sure he couldn't hear, it was obvious he was trying to save the boys feelings, and _also _obvious that he knew something was going on. He finished his drink and leaned in closer.

"They have been round each others houses for a few weeks now, and some of the things I've heard Finn saying, well quite frankly they worry me. He might not be the most intelligent guy in the world but he's _always _been fairly nice, you know? Mundane and safe but…some of his latest conversations are unsettling."

Glancing over to where the jocks were heading away and over to the Pizza Hut she looked back and felt an uncomfortable knot form in her chest but she had to ask.

"He isn't taking the break up with Rachel well is he?"

Blaine sighed and ran his hand through his hair for a moment before looking back at her.

"The thing is…he blames _you_, I mean, he does _now _but I think there's more to it than that Quinn, he doesn't seem to like anyone in his house right now and I think maybe he's gone through too many changes in such a short amount of time and needs some…well _professional _help to deal with it."

The tall boy seemed to muse on it for a while and then he plucked several pieces of lint that were naked to the invisible eye from the front of his jacket and blew out a short breath before leaning in close again.

"I'll explain it in the way that he probably sees it even though I don't, _so_…remember that before you go nuts okay?"

At her nod of assent he started to tick off the things he knew of just from talking to Kurt and observing Finn.

"Firstly he deals with Kurt having a crush on him, and he doesn't deal with it well but he sort of gets through it. Then his mom falls in love with Kurt's dad and they end up moving in, thereby ending the makeshift yet comfortable life he had with his mom. He gets abuse from those assholes like Azimio for having a _fag _brother no matter what he does, then he _thinks _he has Rachel but messes it up by sleeping with Santana…who turns out to be gay. Then _you _decide to come out as gay after he dated you twice and then you get the basketball Captain's job, which you _deserved _by the way! And finally you end up falling for Rachel who is just as enamoured with you as you are with her. Making it look in _his _mind at least, as though he lost both his ex girlfriends, his position on the team, his virginity and finally his comfortable home life to homosexuality."

Pausing in his conversation he raised an eyebrow and Quinn settled into her leather chair and grimaced slightly, put like _that _she could see why Finn would be convinced to join the haters. It was the same way Neo Nazi's went after and recruited members who lost their jobs to immigrants and women. It was an old story that just happened to be playing out in Lima this time and she closed her eyes feeling sorry for Finn for the first time. Not that she could or would ever _excuse _his behaviour which while some may say was hypocritical, she knew she had never done anything _near _as vicious as physically attack someone, and she was fairly sure it was he and Azimio that had attacked her.

Before she could say anything on the matter however Blaine lay his moisturised hand on hers and smiled softly when he had her eyes focused on him.

"_None _of it is your fault, if that were true then myself, Carol, Burt, Rachel, Kurt and Santana would also be equally guilty and do you blame any of _us _for the way he's behaving?"

Sighing she was forced to admit that no she would never blame them for Finn's behaviour, despite those setbacks he had been old enough to understand them and to develop a tolerance, plus she knew full how liberal Carol was and how the boy had been raised, there was no _way _he would ever think this was the correct behaviour.

"No, of course I don't but what are we going to _do_. We have to do something before he does something he'll regret."

Blaine sighed slightly and looked at her pointedly.

"You mean like kick the ever loving stuffing out of someone?"

She flushed a bright red and tried to avoid his gaze, it wasn't as though she even had any proof that it was him, it was obvious from the ex warblers tone and expression however that bluffing (which she had never been very good at in the first place) was not an option.

"I…don't know if it was him for _definite _Blaine, the attack was a bit of a blur but if it wasn't him it was someone his size."

She stopped with a sigh and levelled a serious gaze at him.

"But I don't _know _so I'm not going to even contemplate saying it was, and please never let on to Kurt or Rachel because they would both be devastated and they don't deserve that. If anything we need to work together to try and find someone who can help him. Believe me Blaine after everything I've…tried to come to terms with lately I know that he _has _to seek help. Leroy's looking into the best therapy for me at the moment but he seems to think group is the way to go. Finn needs that as well rather than condemnation, so my suspicions _stay _between us, promise?"

The ex warbler looked at her for a moment and wondered where the _Hell _she got her compassion from, if anyone ever hurt Kurt the way Quinn had been he would have wanted blood. However he knew it was her wishes and in a way he understood why so he nodded and shook her hand with a small smile and they went back to people watching, seconds later Hiram returned and they all made their way home after the obligatory round of hugs. It still amazed Quinn that after growing up in a non demonstrative environment where hugs were only given in exceptional circumstances, a few weeks with the Berry men and she was like a hug _monster_!

Ten minutes before she was due to 'pick Rachel up' for their date, Quinn began to panic and was toying with her bow tie irritably, Hiram noticed and walked over to where she was standing in the hallway, using the mirror to give both her outfit and hair one last go over. They had stopped by the hair stylist on the way back and she had been treated to a trim and touch up work as the last of the pink had now gone. He reached out and sorted her bow tie out in a few seconds before fastidiously tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"You look _fine _kiddo, everything she has wished for, and everything _we _have wished _for _her. Now get ready and remember, if you…_either _of you crash the car you will be paying for it for the next year."

She nodded gratefully and checked her watch one more time before popping in a breath mint and spritzing herself one more time with her cologne, then she picked her battered letterman's jacket off the coat rack and with a wink walked outside, with only a few seconds to go Hiram went to stand at the bottom of the stairs where Rachel was getting ready for what Quinn had said would be a fun yet sophisticated evening. Luckily, with both Hiram and Leroy running interference they had managed to get ready without letting on what each other was wearing. When the doorbell rang Hiram yelled up the stairs.

"Rachel, your date is here!"

He grinned when he saw his princess came down the stairs and suddenly he just _had _to go and get Leroy, he couldn't wait to see Quinn's face when she took in Rachel's dress and vice versa. They both huddled by the lounge doorway so they could watch the result…and with careful eavesdropping hopefully hear it as well. Rachel let one long calming breath out and then opened the door, Quinn was standing there looking semi close to a heart attack with her hands behind her back. She smiled slightly and the diva _tried _to look demure, with a small smile instead of the stupid grin she _felt _like loosing. Quinn looked stunning, from her fresh cut hair to the tailored suit, bow tie and boots, her hazel eyes shining expectantly with _just _the right amount of excitement.

Quinn was glad she managed to keep her jaw up as she took in the sight of Rachel, the diva was wearing a deep emerald green dress that left her shoulders bare, with black heels that were simple in design so did not detract from the gold star necklace and ear rings she wore. She had curled her hair and arranged it into an up do that left several strands to fall enticingly around her face. The basketball player was mildly embarrassed to realise she had to clear her throat before speaking.

"_Wow_…um you look, actually I'm not sure there _is _a word for how stunning you are Rae."

Blushing the brunette ducked her head ever so slightly and then looked up again when Quinn cleared her throat softly, at that point the diva gasped lightly when she realised that the blonde was holding out a bunch of flowers. Nothing fancy or extravagant, just a bunch of giant Daisies, after she accepted them with a bright smile she looked up to see Quinn Fabray former HBIC _actually _duck her head as she blushed and kicked at the ground lightly. Fighting down the urge to ruffle the girls hair she turned and rolled her eyes as she watched her fathers collide with each other in their attempt to _not _look as though they had been doing what they clearly _had _been doing, which was eavesdropping.

"Would you two please put these into some water for me and then put them on my desk?"

They literally fell all over themselves to go and do the task, laughing softly Rachel turned and walked back to the door where Quinn offered her hand, accepting it the diva allowed herself to be led down to her fathers Mercedes and realised they had been lent the _good _car for the evening, her eyes widened and Quinn laughed softly.

"Don't get _too _excited, because if we damage it we're apparently paying for it for the whole of the next year."

Rachel smiled back and Quinn opened her car door for her closing it gently once she was safely inside, jogging over to the drivers side she grinned as she slipped inside and onto the leather seat raising an eyebrow as she adjusted the mirrors and height.

"Wow, your dad is _kind _of a short ass Rae, sorta like you!"

She grinned as the brunette narrowed her eyes and they pulled off and away to their date, _both _were nervous but it was the excited nervous as opposed to the waiting in a dentists surgery for a root canal type of nervous. They flipped through Hiram's CD's and after finding a best of the _Rolling Stones _one Rachel slid it in knowing that Quinn was fond of the band, surely enough the blonde grinned immediately and turned it up when _Jumpin Jack Flash _came on. This of course prompted the conversation that shocked Quinn to her very core when she discovered that the little diva had _never _seen the Whoopi Goldberg film of the same name. Refusing to accept the fact that is wasn't their generation as an excuse for not having seen it the blonde insisted that when they had their lounging around day tomorrow they _were _going to be watching it. Rachel agreed with a fond smile, to be honest she was starting to learn more and more about Quinn as the days went by and things like her love of older music, film noir, _anything _Hitchcock and _almost _anything funny or romantic when it came to movies, were surprises she felt privileged to learn.

Soon enough they arrived at the venue and Quinn felt her grin widen as she saw a familiar battered van outside that she knew well, it was the one the schools jazz band used to get to and from events and she knew now why Mike had needed to talk to Artie, she wasn't so sure about Dave, at least not until they got inside and she saw the band up on stage, and Dave belting out an impressive rendition of 'Mack the Knife" Rachel's eyes lit up as she discovered another hidden talent within the glee club and Quinn sent a wink towards Artie who was strumming on the bass guitar, he smiled back letting her know that he would be down to talk to her when they took a break. In the meantime she and Rachel slid into a booth near the front but off to the side and ordered fruit cocktails so they could at least _look _sophisticated even if they couldn't drink. Rachel took an approving look around the place and smiled back over at, Quinn taking her hand and lacing their fingers together.

"This place is really nice stud, and I _love _the outfit! It's very flattering to your figure. Thank you again for the flowers, how did you _know _I liked Daisies?"

The basketball player shrugged and sipped her blue raspberry bomb happily.

"All those times I was sat at the back of glee pretending not to give a flying um…banana? I _was _actually listening you know, especially when it was concerning you, I just never figured I would ever get the chance to _prove _that to you."

The fingers linked through hers squeezed softly again and Rachel motioned towards the stage where they were currently finishing up with the classic _Sinatra _song."

"Did you know about Artie and the band being here? and about how _good _Dave's voice actually is!"

The basketball player shook her head and then fidgeted slightly as she sighed and admitted quietly.

"Do you remember when you asked me about my piano and playing and guitar skills and I said that I played a fair few instruments _other _than those? Well I know you've been dying to question me on it and on why I know so many…well tonight I'm going to _show _you, with a little bit of help from Artie, Dave and the boys that is."

A dark eyebrow rose along with a small smile and while Rachel would never _admit _to the intense curiosity that had been burning away inside of her she also couldn't exactly deny it and so she settled on a semi shrug. Quinn cracked up at the poorly hidden curiosity.

"Okay well…one of the things I discovered was that I was _very _good at was music, as in I hear stuff and I can play it, because of that I learnt to read music but when the tutor tried to impress upon my father that I was truly talented at a prodigy level and not _just _in the piano and guitar he forced me to stop. You see a prodigy was…an _abnormality_, it was _irregular _and a Fabray can only be exceptional in the most ordinary and mundane of ways."

She smiled slowly to try and make it seem a little _less _of a sad story but by the look on the little diva's face she obviously wasn't doing a very good job so she caught her attention and raised an eyebrow.

"Listen up my little supernova, _I'm _not sad about it so _you _shouldn't be…besides which I actually did carry on learning regardless of his wishes, I just used to sneak to Santana's place cos her parents loved to hear me play and they knew what it was like at my place. Eventually however he found out and…it _had _to stop but at least I'm doing it again now, who knows, maybe when you're some big shot Broadway actress you can buy my musical and I'll be in charge of the music side of things."

Rachel smiled then her eyes widened and she belatedly focused on _exactly _what Quinn had just said in full.

"Quinn Fabray did you just say you had a _musical_!"

At the slightly excited, or to be brutally honest, _maniacal _gleam in the brunette's eyes the basketball player found herself laughing and leaning forwards she kissed the diva on the nose with a wink.

"_That's _a story for another time supernova, besides which I think the band might be needing me in a minute, you gonna be okay while I go uh…and _hope _I don't make a complete twat of myself?"

Rachel took hold of both Quinn's hands in hers and smiled back happily, her curiosity was still ablaze when it came to this now mythical musical, but for now she would put that on hold and reassure the girl in front of her.

"Enough of the teasing Fabray, get up on that stage and show me what you got, and remember that no matter what, I love you, _okay_?"

Winking, Quinn moved over and after a chat with Artie where she met the rest of the band and slapped Dave on the back for yet _another _hidden talent they made it back up on stage where Artie introduced Quinn as a guest musician with more than a few strings to her bow. This turned out to be a _bit _of an understatement as she first took her place at the piano which of course Rachel had already seen, but then again nothing was more _enticing_…than watching someone truly talented enjoying their craft. The songs and music they played were a mix of old time instrumental pieces from the likes of Brubaker, Beiderbecke, Davis and Coltrane, along with more of the modern swing or acid style jazz. Rachel's already high opinion of Quinn's hidden musical talents went up with each instrument she played, after the piano came the bass while Artie sung, then it was the trumpet, after that she moved onto the double bass for a couple of numbers before proving she _also _knew the saxophone. Quinn was exhausted but glowing by the time she slipped from the stage to cheers and settled in opposite Rachel. For a while the brunette diva was speechless as she managed to order some food, mostly with Quinn's help. In _fact _it wasn't until they had the food in front of them that she broke out of her grin to speak.

"Quinn _you_…I mean just, just _wow_! As far as a first date goes this has been _amazing_, I never imagined you were more wonderful than I already suspected but, _damn _you because you are!"

Despite the foreign sounding curse word she was still grinning and when Quinn ducked her head with a shy smile Rachel reached out. Taking the girls chin lightly between her thumb and forefinger she gently manoeuvred Quinn's face upwards and then smiled warmly when she _finally _found the hazel eyes.

"Listen to _me _stud, you have _nothing _to be ashamed of, far from it, now I suggest we eat, have another drink and then head home before we miss curfew and get grounded on our first date, although as we live in the same house that probably wouldn't matter."

She smiled sneakily until Quinn swallowed her mouthful of Caesar salad and reminded her that they would be grounded but _also _that she would lose her X Box and Rachel would be denied access to her Streisand collection. After that Quinn made a mental note to check Guinness for exactly how long it had previously taken someone to consume a tofu stir fry, because whoever it was she was pretty sure their record had just been surpassed by Rachel Barbra Berry.

As they drove back the basketball player tried to remember if there was ever a time when she had felt so content, even before the incident that had changed her life. She honestly didn't think there was and she swallowed hard as she looked across at the diva who was softly smiling at some thoughts of her own. Quinn's eyes lit up and she reached over to increase the volume just a bit when '_Paint it Black' _came on, she started out humming along but soon ended up singing and after a second she was ecstatic when Rachel joined in. Although they had only sung together once for glee, she was of the opinion that their voices blended well together.

Once they pulled into the drive Quinn smiled then frowned confused and turned in her seat to face Rachel as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I know I'm _so _ruining the spontaneity of things but I _really _want to kiss you and tradition dictates that I do so when I walk you back to your doorstep, all of which is great but it's kinda difficult to drop you off and then go home considering it's _mine _too."

Rachel sat back in her seat as she considered the dilemma for a moment before nodding decisively and turning to Quinn.

"Well, in _that _case I think we should kiss here instead of on the doorstep and then I'll get out and after five minutes you can come in and it's _almost _the same."

Smiling softly, and suddenly slightly nervously the blonde nodded, it _did _after all sound like a good idea to her as well. Now of course to consider the logistics of how to go about the actual kiss, I mean lunging was a definite no, a casual arm up and across didn't work in a car and they were _already _holding hands as it was almost natural for them to do so these days, there was always…her internal musings disappeared when she turned and saw that Rachel had closed the distance between them. Needing no further invitation Quinn licked her lips nervously and moved the remaining couple of inches forward to touch her lips to Rachel's.

Kissing Rachel Berry was unlike _anything _she had ever done before, it was simultaneously the most innocent of touches and yet the most incendiary. As her lips moved against the brunette's she let one hand slide up to rest on the graceful arch of the diva's neck whilst her other slipped from Rachel's hand and rested on her hip. At the same time both of Rachel's hands reached up, one settling warmly on her collarbone and the other gently massaging the nape of her neck. She explored the shorter girls lips softly but thoroughly, _very _thoroughly, with her own, it wasn't long before she had to, just _had _to taste the lips under hers and she very lightly ran the tip of her tongue across them. As the diva gasped at the jolt of arousal that shot through her Quinn found she _also _couldn't help dipping inside to brush her curious tongue lightly against Rachel's. As soon as the diva felt Quinn's tongue brush hesitantly across hers for the first time she groaned and moved even deeper into the kiss, determined to explore _every _part of the athletes mouth.

It was a long time before either of them stopped and even then it was only due to the fact they were both incredibly light headed from lack of air, although they stopped the intense making out they continued to place gentle kisses on each others lips, cheeks, eyes and nose while they regained their breath. Quinn laughed very softly and running her thumb gently across the diva's cheek she whispered hoarsely.

"Anyone ever tell you that you are the best kisser in Lima Miss Berry?"

Pulling back enough to smile shyly Rachel was quick to duck her head back to rest on Quinn's shoulder and kiss her pulse point gently before murmuring.

"If they had I would tell them they're a liar because _I _just kissed the best."

Chuckling, the basketball player was the one to pull back slightly this time and she kissed Rachel's forehead and compromised.

"Maybe we're just _this _damn good when were together, you think?"

After a moment Rachel nodded agreement and sat up, because the sooner _she _got in the sooner _Quinn _could get in and they could snuggle up…and possibly make out a little more! As soon as she sat up the athlete assumed a serious face and toyed with the keys in the ignition for a moment before she let her natural exuberance win out as she asked shyly.

"So, does this mean you'll be my girlfriend then…as in _officially_?"

Rachel, for all her acting experience was just too damn happy to even _feign _thinking about it and pulled Quinn back in for another kiss before growling an affirmative. She was slightly puzzled when Quinn smiled and reached into the back of the car but her frown turned into a proud smile as she was presented with the blondes letterman's jacket.

"Then this is for you, just so people are clear that you and me Rach, are a couple _not _to mess with."

Slipping the jacket on Rachel inhaled the scent of Quinn's Prada cologne and a faint trace of cinnamon from the fireballs, she smiled over shyly and stealing one last shy kiss she opened the car door and slid out. Watching until Rachel waved ever so slightly and slid inside she then let the ecstatic smile loose on her face and slunk down in the car's seat thinking how fucking _lucky _she was that Rachel had come after her the night of Puck's party.

After a suitable amount of time she went in only to have a cup of hot chocolate pressed into her hands as Hiram winked, Rachel just rolled her eyes and with her own vegan soy cocoa she reached out and snagged the blondes hand so they could head upstairs, both _pointedly _ignoring the sniggering behind them, As they stood on the landing they were leaning in for another kiss when Leroy shouted up the stairs.

"And if either of you messed up the car when you were making out _you _will be the ones cleaning it!"

Quinn was almost bent double as she erupted in giggles, to the extent she only vaguely heard Rachel's incredulous yell.

"_DADDY_!"

_And another chapter down, I hope you all liked the fact that Quinn finally got her self confidence back a little and confronted Finn when he tried to interfere with their relationship? Lol as you can see though I'm not just randomly casting Finn as the bad guy I'm perhaps emphasising the fact that at least in __**this **__world everything that turned his life upside down can if one wishes to see it that way be linked to homosexuality…or perhaps I watch too much crime and investigation TV lol. Okay good news and bad news…good news is I'm finally going back to work, it's only part time but its still at the level I was at so I'm happy, bad news however is less time to write even though I will try faithfully to update both stories as fast as I can. Next update will be thin ice as I have procrastinated long enough! Also, about half done is a very long one shot with a Juvie Quinn and HBIC Rachel! Love you all as always and have lovely days/evenings/nights! xxx_


	8. Chapter 8

_Here we are again oh lovely readers! Another chapter of RBR followed by another of Thin Ice ( I promise!) I just sort of got waylaid by the whole Cheerio's and Froot loops thing lol…what's even more annoying is I have another two stories primed and ready to go but they're much longer ones, one stems from a mix of someone asking me if I could do a Rachel centric story, then I listened to 'Brave' by Leona Lewis and an idea pretty much exploded in my head, by the time the bus got me to work there was another post apocalyptic story ready to go but I need to finish what I'm on first me thinks! Also I really, __**really **__want to get started on 'Ghost of a chance' damn my creative mind! _

The morning after their 'first date' Rachel was the first to wake, she smiled softly as she remembered the effort the blonde had put into the evening…and as for the way she leapt from instrument to instrument, _well_. Let's just say there are many sayings concerning the way to a woman's heart but the way to Rachel Berry's heart was, and had always been, music. Well, music and as it turns out, you also had to be blonde with hazel eyes, a wicked smirk and the deadliest eyebrow raise in all of Ohio. Turning onto her side she smiled at Quinn who was still deeply asleep, she'd ended up on her belly with one hand curled up under her chin and the other splayed out across Rachel's waist. As if sensing the diva was awake and thinking of moving out from under the basketball players grip, Quinn's hand tightened and she pulled the diva against her causing Rachel to giggle. A sleepy hazel eye half opened and those heart shaped lips partly hidden by the mattress curled into a lazy smile.

"Hey…stop wriggling you're disturbing the heat cocoon."

A dark eyebrow raised and Quinn smirked as she pulled Rachel closer, burying her face against the diva's neck.

"Quinn Fabray _what _is a heat cocoon and _how _am I disturbing it?"

At the half serious, half amused question the blonde heaved a weary sigh and rolled onto her side stifling a yawn against the back of her hand.

"Heat cocoon as in here in the bed between us is a _lovely _heat cocoon and it makes us happy and sleepy. And as it's Sunday I see no need to disturb the said heat cocoon at all, and _certainly _not at half past seven!"

Hazel eyes widened as she acknowledged the early time and she grabbed the nearest cushion and smacked Rachel with it, the brunette was entirely unrepentant and giggled as she ducked the clumsy blow.

"_You _spend entirely too much time sleeping stud, you need to get your butt out of bed and we can go with my dad's to the flea markets…I know it doesn't _sound _much but it has it's own unique charm and it's a sort of family thing."

There was a lot more to that statement than there appeared to be at first glance. Rachel and her dads had slowly been trying to include the blonde in more of their family activities, be it something as dumb as taco Tuesday's or as significant as birthday's. this was one of the smaller things but to Rachel, Quinn knew it meant a lot and so she smiled softly but rolled her eyes nonetheless.

"Fine I _suppose _I can do that, I mean I might find something cool, sometimes those places are like gold mines…ooh and apparently they have a video game section in most of them now."

Now it was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes and she wrinkled her nose then pulled a face as she sniffed.

"Ew, I think daddy is cooking bacon down there, looks like they _really _want you to go as well, even if it is 'half seven' which, by the way, is _not _early in this household."

Rolling onto her back and sitting up to stretch the basketball player yawned and muttered.

"I know, it's like lie ins are a thing of the past…tragic really."

The diva's aim with the cushion was a little bit sharper than Quinn's and the blonde yelped as it hit her as she was getting out of bed, there was a lot of giggling after that as the basketball player attempted to extract herself from the tangled bedclothes without swearing. Rachel was already safely ensconced in her bathroom by the time Quinn got free and so shaking her head fondly she headed to her own en suite to get ready. She was however still half asleep, after she had quit the cheerio's weekend lie ins had become a guilty luxury so her body was rebelling against being up and about so early on a Sunday. She managed to stumble through a shower, threw some jeans and a shirt on before heading downstairs.

She could hear the happy chatter going on between Rachel and her fathers and she allowed a small smile to creep over her face. A few months ago she had been sleeping in her truck and literally living hand to mouth…now she was part of a family, had an amazing girlfriend that _actually _cared about her for more than what she could do for their reputation. More importantly she was starting to believe that not only did she have the chance to get out of Lima and make a life for herself, but that she had the money to do so without needing to accept it from the Berry's. Not that they would see it that way but _she _would, taking the last few steps into the kitchen she smiled as she took in the sight of Rachel carrying a plate of bacon to the table with an expression of disgust.

"How you can eat this daddy is beyond me! Even were I to partake of animal flesh it certainly _wouldn't _be this grease laden pile of fat!"

Leroy smiled fondly at the bacon and nodded.

"The more you talk about it, the hungrier I get pumpkin, now put it down and let's get on with breakfast, I'm sure Quinn agrees with me, right kiddo?"

Smiling happily the basketball player nodded and slid into her own seat gratefully, the combination of the smell of the bacon the hint of maple syrup and the fluffy pancakes was making her mouth water. Once they were all seated she started digging in hungrily, it was only when she realised how quiet it was that she looked up. Rachel was flushed bright red and looking down at her plate with studied interest while Leroy was smirking so hard he was almost giggling and Hiram just had a raised and appraising eyebrow as he looked at the two girls. Quinn swallowed her mouthful and then looked between the two men and her girlfriend.

"Um, is there something wrong?"

Rachel made a sort of squeak while Leroy finally did resolve into giggles, clutching his belly as he bent double, Hiram cleared his throat and with a face that only remained straight due to years of practice he gestured to Quinn's shirt.

"You _might _want to do your collar up a little higher there Quinn, and whatever you got Rachel for dinner obviously wasn't enough as she had to resort to eating your neck."

Rachel's eyes widened and she hissed at him in embarrassment while Quinn continued to look confused.

"Dad, daddy you are _so _mortifying sometimes, besides it's perfectly normal behaviour you know!"

Belatedly the penny dropped and Quinn slapped a hand to her neck and glared over at Rachel for a moment before muttering.

"You _said _it wasn't that bad!"

The diva rolled her eyes and had the good grace to look guilty as she tried to catch sight of the livid purple mark on her girlfriends neck.

"Well it isn't…I mean in comparison to, um…well the one _I _have."

The last four words were whispered and when the blonde remembered where she had left that particular love bite she flushed a darker red than the flustered diva and they simultaneously glanced at their fathers and then back at each other and Rachel murmured.

"Hmm agree to keep things non visible for a while?"

Smiling back Quinn leaned forward to press a kiss to the brunette's lips softly.

"Deal…if only because these two seem to enjoy teasing us both _way _too much."

Sitting back they heard a dreamy sigh and Leroy had one heart on his chest as he watched them, when he saw he was being observed he cleared his throat and went back to his meal. they spent the rest of breakfast with Rachel telling her dad's excitedly about the date (minus the private stuff of course) and how amazing it was watching Quinn play, the blonde brushed it off and murmured it was a gift not skill that caused it. This seemed to make no difference at all to Rachel _or _her fathers who remained impressed nonetheless, eventually however Hiram set his knife and fork down and levelled them with a serious look. Quinn immediately felt nervous but Rachel just groaned and slumped in her seat.

"Dad, surely not, not _the talk_…I mean it's different with Quinn isn't it as she lives here as well?"

Hiram nodded pointedly and turned to Leroy who nodded an agreement even if he didn't really seem overly bothered.

"That's exactly _why _we need to establish some rules, now don't mistake us, we love that you two are together and we think it's fantastic but…there _do _have to be rules regarding this. We know you like to fall asleep together for instance…"

Rachel looked as though she wanted to self combust _just _to avoid this conversation but oddly Quinn felt calm and clearing her throat she waited till she had both the men's attention and then she spoke quietly.

"It's fine, I get why you're feeling nervous but…Rachel and I _aren't _intimate yet like that and although this is something I wanted to say in private you guys gave the right to know as well. I have only had sex once in my life so far and we all know how _that _turned out, plus I had to be drunk to even consider it, that's no disservice to Puck as I was as guilty as he was but, I think it may take some time for me to have sex again, given the fact there are several…um, _issues _I need to discuss with someone personally first. So yes we like sleeping together but that's all we do so far and if we were to want to take the next step I wouldn't do it without at least talking to you guys first, you're sort of my proxy parents now I guess and as that's a serious step in a relationship I'd need advice, I don't want to make any more mistakes."

She stopped talking and aware of all the eyes in the room on her she promptly dropped her gaze to her glass of orange juice which she drained in one long steady swallow before reaching out to re fill it, she just hoped Rachel wasn't mad at her! When she felt a hand lay on top of hers however she looked back up and the diva was smiling so softly she felt the previously unacknowledged knot of tension loosen inside her chest.

"I completely agree with you Quinn, it sounds very strange in this day and age but I concur…if I were to want to take that next step I would also want to talk to my fathers…and don't _ever _feel rushed or pressured into anything baby, when it happens it will be because it feels right for both of us and not because of the pressure society or our friends exert on us. As for what you term your _issues_…"

She paused and ran a thumb lightly over the basketball players knuckles which now held permanent discoloration from the amount of times she spent taking her self hatred out on walls or windows or any other solid surface that happened to be close by. As if she could read Quinn's thoughts about the damage to her hand the diva lifted it and kissed the bruised knuckles, ensuring the hazel gaze was locked on hers before she finished speaking softly.

"They aren't issues or anything so trivial, they're wounds and _we _are going to heal them together, and when there are places that you have to go inside yourself to heal that we _cant _follow, just know we'll always be there to hold you up and make you hot chocolate or ice cream or whatever you need, as much as you may feel you are on your own you wont be."

On the other side of the table Hiram scratched his chin thoughtfully and looked over at his husband with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell me again _why _we were worried about this?"

Leroy gave an intelligent snort followed by a very diva like eye roll as he swiped at his shirt front.

"Well _I _never was worried, I know we have two of the smartest girls ever born under this roof, it was you that got your panties in a bunch!"

Rachel sighed as her parents started squabbling and turned back to Quinn with a small wink.

"So what do we do today then, a whole day free of obligations is ahead of us, and once dad and daddy stop bickering and we've hit up the flea markets we have the rest of the day…any ideas?"

Shaking her head slightly Quinn smiled and leant over to steal a kiss from the diva, it was only when they realised the bickering had stopped that they separated, Leroy gave another happy sigh and even Hiram looked faintly won over by the girls sweetness. Rolling her eyes the basketball player sighed and looked at her girlfriend.

"Why do I get the feeling our relationship is going to be like watching 'Days of our Lives' for these two?"

Rachel laughed out loud at that and Leroy looked unrepentantly happy about it while Hiram pretended to mutter something about the business pages, the brunette shrugged.

"_Everyone's _relationship is someone else's soap opera honey, I think that's just the way it is…but aren't we more 'South of Nowhere' than 'Days'?"

Frowning Quinn considered it for a moment but as she opened her mouth to answer it was Leroy that filled the conversational void.

"Well _character _wise maybe because like Spencer, Quinn used to be a cheerleader and is just looking for who she is and what she wants to do in life and you Rachel are like Ashley in the regard that you are creative and determined…however you _aren't _as indecisive as Ashley so in some regards…"

He stopped talking abruptly when Hiram covered his mouth over and turned to the two teenagers with a practiced look of amusement on his face.

"I suggest you get out of here before you find yourselves being analysed and compared to _every _same sex couple in the modern media, it's too late for me but go, save yourselves!"

The two girls took the out Hiram gave them and bolted for the stairs, as they ran up to get ready to go out Quinn turned to Rachel and managed to get out between giggles.

"That's one thing about living with you Rachel Berry, there's _never _a dull moment!"

The little family spent the rest of the day just being together, they did nothing amazing or world changing but they _did _enjoy themselves and even watching from the outside you could see the weave starting to tighten between the four of them drawing them together closer and closer as a family unit. They managed to find plenty of things at the flea market to entertain themselves and Quinn got _very _excited when she found what Rachel described as a 'red lump of plastic' the blonde tried to patiently explain that it was the limited edition Resident Evil Code Veronica Dreamcast console, still in the box and with the metal collectors plate…Rachel still remained unimpressed but after finding that Quinn was as happy as a clam (which sparked an entire conversation between her and Leroy as to just _why _clams were considered to be so damn happy all the time) Sunday passed before they knew it and Monday morning arrived to mixed reactions, Quinn was ecstatic that she had to be up early for once because it meant she was getting back on the basketball court. They both went in at the same time however as Rachel decided to use the auditorium to go through some sheet music she'd collected so it was a shower fresh and very awake blonde that met her at her locker ten minutes before class was due to start. Uncaring of the curiously watching students Quinn kissed Rachel softly then leant on the locker next to hers.

"Hey gorgeous, how was your morning?"

Smiling happily Rachel turned to her girlfriend with _that _particular glint in her eye, the one that said she had thought of a perfect song for invitational's which were only a week away, and sure enough…

"I think I may have come up with a perfect duet for the two of us…well, if Mr Schu can see past the fact it's two females singing a duet written for a male and female that is."

Shaking her head slightly Quinn played idly with her physics textbook and smiled fondly.

"You know he probably will Rachel and let's face it, if you want us to win maybe it's better we _don't _rock the boat, besides which Santana and Brittany are the lesbian power couple, we're the cute couple."

Closing her locker door the brunette paused and wondered if she liked or disliked the prospect of _not _being the lesbian power couple, then she brightened and turned to Quinn with a smirk.

"Ah yes but we are the cute lesbian couple and the _glee _power couple, two strings to their one."

Laughing softly the basketball player pulled Rachel closer and kissed the side of her neck lightly.

"Not everything is a competition supernova, besides I'm happy to let them take the spotlight for once so we can sit in the back and make out…metaphorically speaking that is."

Rachel sighed and pulled back for a moment feigning disappointment.

"Metaphorical making out doesn't sound as much fun as _practical _making out Quinn Fabray!"

At that point however Quinn spotted Artie motioning to her awkwardly and she nodded over at him, Dave who was standing next to him grinned over and waved awkwardly for her to join them as well, turning back to Rachel who was still rummaging in her locker she kissed her again and murmured.

"Back in a minute, Artie wants me for something."

She jogged over to meet the two boys who grinned back at her with ill concealed delight and she raised a speculative eyebrow.

"I'm _almost _afraid to ask but, why exactly are you two looking so happy?"

Artie straightened his glasses on his nose and looked up at Dave who nodded encouragingly. Taking a deep breath Artie looked up at her and handed over an envelope, curiously she opened it up and her eyes widened.

"Um, _why _are you giving me sixty dollars guys? Have I been making illegal substance deals in my sleep or something?"

Dave laughed but it was Artie who spoke.

"No, it's your share of what the band made last night, the tips were crazy after your little multi instrument stint Quinn, the owner wants to know if maybe we could make a regular thing of it on Friday evenings instead of Saturdays."

The basketball player smiled widely and clapped him on the shoulder in congratulations before handing the envelope back to the smaller boy who looked confused.

"I'm really happy for you guys, I know the band has been after a regular gig for months now, but seriously you guys did me a favour you know so you _don't _have to pay me. Besides it was an awesome first date that Rachel loved!"

Artie looked unsure so it was Dave who forged on with a small smile and a gentle thump to Quinn's shoulder with his fisted hand.

"You know for the schools resident genius you're kinda dense sometimes Quinn, the band want _you _to play with them on Friday evenings, the owner wanted Saturdays originally but we know that's a regular night for ball games so we switched it to Fridays and he went for it, it's a job offer you doofus."

Quinn looked between the two of them for a moment then blinked before opening and closing her mouth, after another long minute she slowly grinned.

"Well, I _did _enjoy playing again and you guys are really talented that's for sure…but there _would _have to be one stipulation."

The two boys looked at each other and broke into grins before turning back to the blonde and saying in unison.

"_Yes _Rachel will always be welcome to tag along."

Quinn widened her eyes in surprise then laughed and shook her head, after a moment she rubbed the back of her neck and murmured.

"Was it really _that _obvious? I mean we're only sort of just official but it's like no ones surprised."

Artie snorted in amusement and bro punching Quinn's arm he elaborated.

"You may only _just _be official but there's been an odd _something _between you two since like forever, it's why no one could work out for years why it was Finn you seemed to be fighting over. And don't worry we think it's sweet the way you guys are so of course we wouldn't _dream _of coming between the two of you, just warn Rachel that it's not her band and we don't want to sit through a power point presentation on ways to improve our technique."

A month or so ago Quinn would have reacted to that comment as being negative or derogatory, maybe even bitchy, now she recognised it for what it was and that was fond exasperation. Smirking slightly she shrugged.

"I make _no _promises guys, you know how she loves a good presentation but I shall be sure to pass on your wishes."

Dave mock groaned but then his eyes focused on something past Quinn and his smile of amusement changed to one of concern and when the basketball player turned to see what he was looking at she could see why. Finn was towering over a worried and flustered looking Rachel which was bad enough, but when the tall boy leant down to hiss directly into the little diva's face and wrapped his huge hand around her upper arm in a crushing grip…that was way over the line and Quinn dropped her textbook and moved forward hurriedly. Artie swung his gaze to the ex jock and raised a worried eyebrow, sighing slightly Dave nodded and passing his books to the boy he headed after the now almost running Quinn.

Finn wasn't stupid and knew that if he had tried to approach Rachel with _her _about he wouldn't be able to get much of an answer to his question so when he saw the traitorous bitch head over to Artie and Dave he snuck towards the obliviously smiling Rachel. When he was close enough he mustered one of his shy dopey smiles and gently cleared his throat, he had to hide the dismay he felt when he saw the little diva's eyes widen slightly in seeming panic, but he knew it couldn't be _him _she was afraid of so he cleared his throat again and carried on. After all, she _had _to understand that this was the ex cheerleaders manipulation, _she _was the one that had to have forced them apart and he had been waiting for the chance to try and talk to Rachel away from Quinn, now seemed to be that time.

"Hey Rach…how are you doing?"

Rachel carefully closed her locker and hugged her books tightly to her chest in a move he recognised as insecurity, he saw her look around for Quinn and when it looked as though she would move off he forged on.

"Look, I know things didn't go well the other day and I understand you're upset with me but we don't need to get carried away with this. We're _good _together and you cant deny that…don't let it all go to waste just because of _her_."

Rachel gritted her teeth and drew in a slow breath reminding herself to stay calm, losing her temper would do _neither _of them any good.

Finn, I appreciate that you're upset and I would love to stay friends with you because you were one of my first real ones and it would mean a great deal to me. But we _don't _work as a couple and we never really did, _you _need someone that fits in with your simple view of life. And _I _need someone strong enough to stand by me when the chips are down without worrying about protecting themselves and their reputation. You're a great guy Finn but we don't make a good couple…and most importantly I'm _not _in love with you, I'm in love with _Quinn_."

She stopped and drew in another breath watching the tall boy carefully, she used to think he was nothing more than a nice guy with a quick temper but lately, well she no longer felt safe near him and it worried her that even _Kurt _seemed to avoid his step brother these days. Sure enough as she watched he started to stiffen in front of her, his jaw flexing angrily and she looked around once more for her girlfriend. Quinn was still chatting away with Dave and Artie and smiling happily…she couldn't even _see _Santana anywhere and as much as she despised violence she would have gladly accepted the Latina's strong arm at that moment. Bending down closer to her Finn bared his teeth in a humourless grimace and grabbed her upper arm tightly as he whispered harshly.

"_She's _the one that's no good for you Rach, why cant you see that! And you _never _would have called me simple before that bitch got hold of you, whatever she told you about me is most likely a lie, Quinn _fucking _Fabray wouldn't know the truth if it bit her in the ass!"

As he spoke the last word he slapped his huge palm next to Rachel's head against the lockers and she gasped in shock, despite her resolve to not walk away from the confrontation her eyes darted around hurriedly and she licked her lips nervously.

"_Don't _talk about my girlfriend like that Finn Hudson! Quinn is more loving and caring than you _ever _were when you were with me, when she made her mind up that I was who she wanted she has been nothing but considerate of my feelings and wishes. She _doesn't _care about reputation or consequences she just loves me!"

The tall boy sneered and lifting his palm for a moment he formed the hand into a fist before slamming it back into the locker door a hairsbreadth from the diva's temple.

"Why are you being so _stupid _about this, she doesn't care about her reputation because she has the worst one! She's a cheating _slut _that got knocked up with some loser's kid, and I'll tell you this, if that kid ends up being raised by a crack whore she'll _still _be better off than she would be if Quinn had had the guts to keep her mistake around!"

Reacting without thought to the severe and slanderous words falling from Finn's lips like bitter poison, the diva pulled her arm back and with all her strength she swung and slapped Finn so hard the sound echoed with epic finality and all activity in the corridor ceased…for all of a second before the jock glared at her and raised his own fist. Before he had a chance to even _think _about making the biggest mistake of his life Quinn Fabray barrelled into him with so much force the two of them crashed into and then bounced off of the lockers leaving several large dents. Rachel let out a yell of horror and took a step forward to try and do…_something _but she had no idea what the hell she _could _do! Quinn was on top of Finn and raining down blows with a ferocity that the diva had never seen in her, not even that night on the bridge.

"Quinn, stop _please_! He isn't worth it!"

The basketball player could hear nothing and feel nothing, it was odd in a way…she _knew _she was furious and she knew she was most likely signing her own expulsion letter with her fisted hands but she couldn't bring herself to stop…or care. She dimly heard people shouting but it was like she was watching from a few yards away, like one of the other observers in the corridor. She couldn't even hear the yell's of her girlfriend, not really, everything was heard as if from a distance, even the pain in her knuckles was muted, she finally started to come back to herself when she felt thin yet amazingly strong arms hauling hers back and into a lock so she couldn't do anything else. At first she thought it was Rachel but when she started to realise where she was and what she had done she _also _realised the little diva was in front of her and crying faintly. Gradually words got through to her.

"Quinn, _please _talk to me, tell me you're okay…or if you're not or…just say _something _please!"

Drawing in a shuddering breath the blonde swallowed and managed to croak out in a voice she didn't recognise.

"Rach…I, think I need to sit down somewhere."

A voice sounded behind her, the _last _voice that Quinn ever expected to be attached to the person seemingly trying to help her, especially as _normally _it was yelling at her for being a 'sloppy baby' nevertheless it _was _Sue Sylvester who had dragged her away from Finn, the same Sue who was now guiding her to a chair in her office and handing her a wastepaper basket, she frowned and looked up at her ex coach.

"You're about to throw up Q, rather you didn't do it on my rug."

Opening her mouth to object, Quinn realised that _yes_, she was in fact about to be sick and hugging the metal bin to her chest she heaved up all she'd eaten that morning into it before sitting back shakily and closing her eyes. Small hands she recognised even with her eyes closed took the bin from her and passed her a tissue before running a cold flannel (that sue had produced from God knows where) over her forehead and murmuring soothingly. After she took several calming breaths the basketball player looked up and accepted the bottle of mineral water that Sue wordlessly passed her. Taking a few sips she looked at the Cheerio's coach even as she leant against the supportive frame of her girlfriend who continued to wipe the washcloth over her forehead.

"Coach…why did you…I _mean_, thanks, I think."

Sue Sylvester actually gave half a _real _smile as she quirked an eyebrow.

"You only _think _you're thankful Q? I almost feel insulted."

Despite the potential life altering seriousness of the situation Quinn found herself returning the small smile for a brief moment before frowning and sighing. It was Rachel she spoke to as she picked at the bottle's label.

"I'm so sorry supernova, I think I finally fucked it up, _big _time…shit."

Rachel scratched lightly at the base of the blondes neck, knowing it soothed her and spoke back calmly.

"Maybe it's _not _as bad as it looks."

Quinn snorted and glanced at her bloodied and swollen knuckles with a grimace, blanching she reached for the bin again and Sue promptly shoved it into her arms, once the vomiting trailed off into nothing more than dry heaves it was the coach who spoke quietly.

"You aren't going to get expelled Q, it's in hand…your 'rejected from flock of seagulls for being too outrageous with his hair' glee coach is in with Figgin's now and both myself and Lopez made it to you in time to hear _what _Hudson said _and _the fact he was about to lay one on Thumbelina here."

Sue jerked her thumb towards Rachel who looked caught between mildly insulted at Sue's nickname for her or relieved that Quinn _wasn't _going to get expelled. But there were so many questions and seeing how the blonde basketball player was currently tongue tied and dazed it fell upon Rachel to ask them.

"How did you know what was happening coach Sylvester? It all seemed to occur so swiftly I'm not sure how you _could _have known."

Sue shrugged as though it was nothing.

"I was in the middle of yelling at Boobs McGee for fouling up my cheerio's locker room by screwing in the showers when she got an SOS text from wheels telling her that Q here was about to go all She Hulk on the beanstalk dweller."

Rachel was so bamboozled that she just sat there with a confused frown until Quinn's voice murmured the translation for her.

"She was yelling at Santana for making love to Brittany in the locker rooms when Artie texted Santana that I was about to pound on Finn."

The diva glanced to Sue who just smiled happily in confirmation of the statement, sighing Rachel ran one hand through her hair then turned back to the coach.

"I see…well, thank you for your timely intervention, hopefully not _too _much damage was done, though I remain unconvinced that things are as okay as you say they are."

Silence fell in the room for a long moment and then Sue sat forward and cleared her throat before speaking.

"Thumbelina could you please go and check what's happening with Figgin's and Schuster in his office, I'll see to Quinn's hand."

Sensing an undercurrent to the request the diva hesitated, however if Sue _really _wanted to cause trouble she would have done so already. Sensing the diva's hesitation Sue let her expression soften for all of a split second and _only _for the brunette's eyes, nodding to herself Rachel stood and kissing the top of Quinn's head murmured.

"I'll be back shortly."

The blonde just nodded, it was a good thirty seconds after Rachel closed the door to Sue's office that Quinn let herself look up and at her former coach.

"How did you know?"

Sue was inscrutable as she pursed her lips and stared back at the basketball player who was looking beaten down despite not having sustained a _single _injury in the scuffle.

"Know what Q?"

Sighing wearily Quinn decided she had no time for games, especially those of Sue Sylvester and if the coach was about to demand her back on to the cheerio's in payment for her help then she would just have to get ready to hear the word no…but she still had to know.

"How did you know I was going to throw up…I mean it's not…I never…"

She trailed off and fumbled for the water bottle, to her surprise Sue reached out and steadied her shaking hand before pressing the water bottle into it, for a brief moment surprised hazel eyes locked with the implacable ones of the coach before Sue looked away. She didn't reply until she saw Quinn had taken several sips of the spring water, and even then she kept her eyes on the picture of her sister on the wall rather than on the troubled teen in front of her.

"Do you remember once when I told you that you reminded me of a young me? At the time I'm pretty sure you thought it was because of the clever albeit bitchy 'winner takes all' attitude that you were adopting at the present time…but that _wasn't _it."

Quinn just watched the older woman carefully as she picked up a stress ball from her desk which had a very accurate caricature of Will Schuster on it and began to rhythmically squeeze it.

"The fact is Q, what I saw was a young woman who was forced at a young age into a level of maturity that she should never have had to assume for at least a decade longer. Someone hurt you Q and they hurt you _bad_. You wont give details because I wont ask but trust me when I tell you this Quinn."

Unused to the normally cold harsh woman using her full name or in fact talking to her in _any _tone less than supercilious, it took a moment for Quinn to look up and acknowledge the surprisingly warm gaze currently being directed at her.

"You _need _to talk to someone and you need to get a hold of that temper, time was you would have felled him just as effectively with a single raised eyebrow and a volley of severely cutting remarks rather than punches."

Quinn blushed a bright red and looked back down miserably, Sue was not discouraged however and carried on talking.

"Don't get me wrong, Hudson deserved a slap after what he said…but Rachel had done that on your behalf, and whoever it was you were hitting in that corridor it wasn't Finn Hudson was it?"

Taking a deep breath Quinn saw a face swim past her vision, it was a sneering face, on a taller boy but it _wasn't _Finn, and she realised that Sue was right. The awareness brought with it more nausea and falling to her knees she _just _made it to the bin before throwing up the water that she had previously drunk. It took a while for her to realise that there was someone knelt next to her but she recognised the no nonsense tone of Sue Sylvester telling her to try and relax, to breathe through it. Once she was breathing normally again she lay where she was on the floor of the coach's office and just listened as Sue spoke, the coaches rescue had surprised her but the fact she was sat next to Quinn while she threw up and was now tending to her bruised knuckles in an _almost _motherly fashion was quite literally mind blowing.

"Speak to the Berry's, get some help and start healing Q, it will never go away but you _can _learn to manage your responses to events like this…and you _need _to because one more thing I know about you Q is that the life of a bully never sat well with you which is why it made you hide within yourself. And if you _ever _hurt the wrong person because you lost your temper you would never forgive yourself."

Too exhausted to reply vocally or even to acknowledge how surreal this all felt Quinn just nodded her acceptance of what was a fact. Sue sighed slightly, she may be a hard assed and determined bitch but she had had to be for Jeanie, she also never had anyone like the Berry girl there for her but Q did. And as annoying as Sue found Thumbelina she was (if she was forced to admit it) a good person who obviously cared deeply for Quinn and if that was going to help the blonde girl to be able to help _herself _then so be it. Q had a chance to get a normal life and not wear a mantle for so long that she was terrified to take it off and find out who was underneath…determining that she had spent _enough _time on distracting thoughts the coach checked on the blonde who was half asleep, Quinn nodded sleepily nonetheless and murmured.

"It's weird but…I never regretted it, what happened to me, because it meant it _hadn't _happened to someone else. I know I should hate that it happened but I don't, I just wish that I didn't _remember _it."

She trailed off with a sleepy blink and Sue was annoyed at the feelings of sentiment she couldn't shake this afternoon…well, maybe not so much the feelings but the fact she _didn't _resent them for once. She looked up as Rachel came in and when the diva's eyes widened and her mouth opened as if to comment, Sue's narrowed eyes convinced her silence was wiser and she merely took the coaches place without a word. Once she was settled with Quinn lying against her and sue was back in her seat, Rachel explained what had been discussed in the principals office.

"Figgin's has agreed to let Mr Schu handle the mediation and my fathers will be coming in tomorrow after school as will Finn and _his _parents, we will discuss the situation together and Principal Figgin's will make a decision. Until then Finn has been sent to the hospital with the school nurse although they _don't _think it's too bad, maybe a broken nose but not much past that, just some bruising."

Rachel trailed off and ran a hand through Quinn's hair softly trying not to wake the girl who was now dozing lightly, biting her lip she forgot for a moment that Sue was there and whispered.

"I wish I could help you baby…I wish there was _something _I could do to take away the pain."

As a tear fell from the diva's cheek to the blonde girls shirt Sue found the need to swallow a lump in her throat, she cleared it, gaining a small measure of satisfaction form the resulting squeak of surprise the little brunette let out. Once she had control of the humour in her voice she replied evenly.

"You _can _help her, just be there for her and when she finds a treatment programme go along to the support group they have for relatives and loved ones…it will help you to understand some of what she will go through and how best you can help her without over taxing yourself."

Rachel raised a sceptical eyebrow and chewed on her lower lip before deciding to take the plunge and just ask.

"I…has she _told _you then?"

Sue was silent for a moment then she just shook her head and carried on in that same even and hard to read voice.

"No she hasn't but not _all _the teachers walk around this place with blinkers on Thumbelina, some of us notice the hurt that's hidden beneath the surface."

Rachel opened then closed her mouth, she knew Sue _really _wouldn't like her to acknowledge the coach's softer side and so sighing internally she decided to thank her by giving her the conversational opening she knew would be more appreciated.

"Yes…well, I'm sure they aren't _all _as bad as you seem to think, and I really _must _protest at that nickname it's rather derogatory."

Sue's lips' twitched in an almost smile, it was obvious the diva was letting this odd little encounter go without further comment and she made a mental note to raise the girls brainpower points in her 'Students of McKinley' Top Trumps set.

"Hmm, well we _could _change it to Polly pocket? Lego diva? Rainbow dwarf…pick one I have plenty."

Rolling her eyes Rachel murmured that Thumbelina perhaps wasn't that bad after all! Sue stood and decided enough was enough, with one last look at the dozing drawn out blonde on the floor she informed Rachel that she had an hour then Sue would need the office back for some dental torture she intended to inflict on some freshmen later. After she left the diva lay down on the cold floor and tucked her folded up sweater under Quinn's head, the blonde stirred faintly at the movement but Rachel shushed her gently and let her doze uninterrupted for a while as she wondered how her fathers were going to take the news…they would most likely be annoyed at first but she had to find a way to downplay what Finn had said because if _her _reaction had been to slap him she didn't want to _think _what her daddy would do to him. Leroy may _act _the big queen but if anyone were to even hint at hurting his baby girl…or girls as the case may now be then they better have damn good health insurance! After forty minutes Rachel gently nudged Quinn awake and after the disorientation set in the blonde looked at Rachel worriedly, to her surprise the little diva just bent down and kissed her gently before speaking.

"Come on stud, we were excused Spanish class because Mr Schu knew what happened but we should get home now, you need a bath something to eat and some real rest."

Slowly Quinn sat up and cracked the kinks out of her back before catching sight of the bandages on her hand and their surroundings and then her shoulders slumped.

"Not a dream then…your dad's are gonna be so _disappointed _in me Rae."

Rachel snorted at that and raised an eyebrow, Quinn's jaw dropped in shock and as the diva helped her up, the basketball player was shocked by the next words from her girlfriends mouth.

"Far from it love, what they _will _be is angry as hell at that he even thought it was appropriate to say those things about you! Let alone make a threatening move towards _me_, trust me when I say the only thing they will be officially disappointed in is that they aren't morally allowed to thump him _again_."

For a moment Quinn entertained the thought that Rachel was lying to make her feel better then she remembered what the men she now called her guardians were actually like and she half smiled hopefully.

"You reckon?"

Rachel just smiled as she shouldered Quinn's bag as well as hers.

"Nope, I _know _so…trust me, tomorrow afternoon Finn Hudson wont know what hit him when my dad puts on his lawyer hat and when my daddy puts on his _bitch _hat."

The comment had the desired effect and Quinn found herself chuckling lightly at the mental image. Despite the horrible end to the day she knew all too well that she was in a family now where she would in face be protected, where people _did _care and _would _go to bat for her when someone thought to try and beat her down, be it verbally or physically. Even though she was still angry at herself for losing her temper she was losing the edge of self loathing that had accompanied it and Sue's words echoed in her head about getting help. Maybe tonight was the perfect time to talk to Leroy about those therapists and who was best to go to, she'd been hurting for so long the thought of healing had become foreign. but now…well, maybe _now _it was time to finally admit she needed help to do just that. A thought occurred to her belatedly and she turned to Rachel frowning.

"Don't you want to go to Glee? I mean school may be over now but you love glee club plus didn't you have some song ideas you wanted to go through with the guys?"

The diva squeezed her girlfriends hand and shrugged.

"I love glee yes but I love _you _more and after what happened I think maybe it's best to just get home."

Touched by the gesture and the thought behind it Quinn found herself shaking her head in a negative and when Rachel looked at her in surprise the blonde smiled softly and half shrugged.

"To be honest after that it would be kind of nice to be around all our friends for a while, plus San and Brit will worry if we disappear and then turn up tonight and the _last _time that happened S and your daddy ended up arguing over the greatest quarterback of the last century…_loudly_!"

Shuddering at the reminder the brunette closed her eyes and remembered how she, her dad and Quinn had retreated to the kitchen, followed shortly after by Brittany and while the argument (debate, both Santana and Leroy had insisted, heated debate _not _argument) had raged on Brit and Rachel had baked while Quinn and Hiram served as taste testers.

"You present a fair point, if you're sure you are okay to go then of course we can, it's _your _interests that concern me right now."

Tugging lightly on the hand intertwined with hers the basketball player steered them towards the glee practice room, they were surprised to see the rest of the gleeks gathered outside when they approached, even more surprised when they were suddenly surrounded by their friends, Santana hesitated then very, _very _briefly hugged the equally as hesitant diva before murmuring.

"Heard you got a good smack in on Lurch, nice one munchkin."

Rachel turned to ask Quinn if the world had been turned on it's head only to see the blonde rapidly disappearing in a group hug, a group hug she herself was quickly yanked into when Brittany grabbed her, after a moment they all pulled apart and conversation went nuts for a while with everyone wondering _why _Sue had stepped in (Rachel and Quinn, valuing their lives and of course appreciating the coaches intervention kept their silence) and if they were both alright. After being assured that they _were _in fact both okay Quinn cleared her throat and asked the obvious.

"Is there any reason that you guys are all waiting out _here _today instead of in the choir room?"

There was a moments awkward silence and some muted murmuring before Kurt stepped forward and with a dramatic sigh flipped his hair back into place before answering.

"Well, while you have _both _proven yourselves more than capable of looking after each other we do confess to being a little bit worried that the meat head jocks might wait for you and waylay you on your way here with a slushy group attack or something else _equally _lame."

Santana felt the need to butt in.

"Not me, _I _just figured if those losers were stood outside I didn't want to stand out like a sore thumb by being the _only _one sat in comfort."

Everyone saw through the lie but none of them had the guts to call the fiery Latina on it…well _almost _no one! Brittany giggled and wrapped an arm round Santana's shoulder.

"You're _so _forgetful sometimes San, it was _you _that told us all to stand out here!"

Everyone tried with varying success to keep their laughter inside but it _wasn't _exactly a success and so Blaine found himself being chased by a fuming Latina into the choir room…and straight onto his ass when he slipped in the huge puddle of green half melted slushy, everyone rushed forward at once to help him so it wasn't until they looked up that they saw the _full _extent of the damage. The whole room had been trashed, the sheet music, much of it their own pieces from private collections, had been thrown into a heap in the middle of the floor and drenched with multicoloured slushy attacks, the instruments were also drenched including the piano and the jazz bands equipment, the seats had been smashed and spray painted in two metre high letters across the three walls were the words HOMO, LOSER, FREAKS.

Kurt actually let out a sob and Blaine held him close as he wept, Artie and Dave looked incensed at the damage, Puck, Santana and Mike looked like they wanted to go and kick the ass of whoever did this and Tina was helping Santana to calm down an extremely upset Brittany who couldn't understand why someone would break up their happy place like this. Quinn however…was feeling an odd sense of determined calm settle over her and her hands which had contracted into fists on instinct at the invasion of their little room relaxed. She reached out and wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders, she _knew _without looking or asking that the diva would be devastated, they may as well have attacked her _home _as this room because it held the same amount of importance in the girls life. And if you hurt Rachel you hurt Quinn and quite frankly Quinn Fabray was getting a little tired of the jocks always smacking them down in one way or the other.

Leaning down she pressed a gentle kiss to her girlfriends temple and while she _wanted _to speak she knew that Rachel as the team captain would want to be the one to draw them all together. However one look confirmed that there was no way that the diva was going to be able to come up with the rousing speech this time, she was too devastated and so with a certain amount of trepidation Quinn found herself clearing her throat until all eyes were on her and she smiled. It wasn't a particularly _nice _smile, in fact if you happened to ask Santana Lopez, who had known Quinn the longest of all of them, she would have told you that it was the smile that the blonde wore when she decided to rip someone a new asshole.

"Okay, enough is enough…if Finn hates me or Rachel for what we have then that's between the three of us. I think we _all _know that it was the jocks that did this, and you know what, it's time to call them on it and believe me when I say these assholes have just gone _way _past us issuing them just a friendly warning."

There were several sounds of agreement and then of all people it was Blaine that spoke, the poster boy for courage was the one to say what they were _all _thinking.

"It wont stop it though will it? I mean sure _we _make a move and then _they _make a move and pretty soon we end the senior year in some insane kind of Sharks Vs Jet's battle royal."

Quinn's smile only grew wider.

"Yeah sure…_if _we do it in a way where they don't _know _it's us but only suspect it. But how would we get the message across to the whole school that way?"

Santana rubbed the back of Brittany's neck in an effort to calm herself as she asked the ex HBIC reluctantly.

"What message is that Q?"

Letting out a long breath through her nose Quinn set her hands in her pockets and looked around the room and their ruined equipment, although this attack had affected the whole glee club she _knew _it was directed at her and Rachel for the confrontation with Finn earlier and it was time this petty bickering ended.

"The message that the glee club have had enough of being fucked with…when is the next pep rally San?"

Looking confused the Latina informed her it was Monday afternoon and doing some quick mental calculations Quinn nodded to herself.

"Okay, this weekend we meet at Rachel's house to rehearse, we _will _get our message across but we wont resort to their methods, we will all have to band together on this and show a united front. Santana I need _you _to get me spray paint, several cans of black and then some of the brightest colours you can find. Kurt and Blaine _you're _the go to guys for clothing, we need plain white T Shirts for us all and black jeans, Rachel, Dave Artie and Tina I need _you _guys to work with me on learning the music for this song, I don't want to include the band unless they really want to be part of it, no need to get them in trouble to."

Rachel looked at her in a mix of awe and confusion, Quinn flushed when she realised that the diva wasn't the only one and she rolled her eyes.

"Trust me guys we _are _doing this through music but we are doing it at that pep rally in front of everyone to let the whole school know once and for all that we see the jocks for what they are, let's see if they stay on their moral high ground _then_…and we are doing it using our medium of music, so…see you all Saturday morning?"

Although there was a certain amount of trepidation about exactly _what _the ex cheerleader had in mind there was also a distinct air of excitement and as they all rushed out Rachel looked up at Quinn and pulling herself out of her own upset and dismay at what had happened to her one sanctuary at the school, she planted a gentle kiss on the blondes cheek before asking.

"What are you planning Quinn? And will it get us in trouble…"

The basketball player shrugged ever so slightly then admitted.

"Well…the song _may _contain a particular profane word you normally object to that _could _cause mild irritation, and we are of course hijacking the pep rally for our own needs but I think when we sing this particular song it wont be _us _that look like the outcasts anymore."

Smiling slowly Rachel realised she trusted Quinn implicitly, a part of her thought that was odd after everything they had gone through in the first two years of high school but she was also a firm believer in following your heart, and sometimes hanging onto the past only dragged down your present and fogged up your future. Intertwining her hand with Quinn's again they started to walk off to join the others who had gone to find some cleaning supplies.

"Have I ever mentioned how sexy you look when you take charge?"

The blonde found herself chuckling, and raising her eyebrow in the way she knew Rachel loved she leant forward to murmur into her ear with a wink.

"I'll keep that in mind for later supernova."

_Okay phew, another part done! See this is how much I love you guys and am effectively your bitch lol I have my collectors edition Gotham City sitting on my shelf begging me to play it and I did this first…feel the love people, feel the Gotham deprived love! Anyhoo the fact I'm working again doesn't help either, nothing like managing a toy store over Christmas to make you appreciate bouts of the flu lol. I read the name of the upcoming episode of Glee 'I kissed a girl' and while everyone immediately jumped to a girl on girl storyline…my suspicious mind tells me that RM wont have the balls to do that and that it will concern his perennial favourites Kurt or Blaine kissing a girl…I bet you! I hope I'm wrong but that's my gut feeling on it. Okay I'm off to sleep then tomorrow will work on the next part of Thin ice…also (and I may regret asking this) does anyone who read Cheerio's & Froot Loops think a sequel is a good idea? Love to you all xxx_


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, here is __**the **__song you have all wondered about, and when you get disappointed you're going to slushy me lol, if you do just make it blue, I like blue food! Seriously though a friend mentioned I need to cut down on these AN bit's a bit so I promise I will, never have been sure of the etiquette of this sort of thing, some writers write a lot and others write bugger all so…um little help here? Less AN's or um…anything specific you guys wanna know? Within reason of course lol…anyhoo on with the story and I hope you enjoy, as always you guys are the blue energy drink that keeps me going!_

Mediation, definitely _not _as comforting as it was intended to be, Mr Schu was positioned at the point of a loose circle. On one side of him sat Hiram and Leroy and next to them was Rachel, looking calm and collected and Quinn who was still in her basketball gear from practice. On his other side sat Finn and Kurt with Mr and Mrs Hummel, they looked confused and upset while Kurt looked torn and Finn just looked sullen, a look not helped by his slumped posture and perpetual scowl. Will looked at his four students and their parents and was beginning to wonder if maybe he had bitten off more than he could chew, still, never one to quit until the final whistle was blown he cleared his throat and started.

"Okay, well we all know _why _we are here, now we just have to work out what to do about it."

Finn scowled and touching a forefinger to his bruised eye he murmured.

"What should be happening is that bitch should be expelled before she ruins anyone else's life, _I'm _the one that got hurt here, not _her_!"

Quinn sat up and opened her mouth to protest and say what had _actually _happened, but Leroy lay a calming hand on her shoulder and catching her eyes raised his brow in a fashion meant to indicate that she needed to keep her cool. Hiram wasn't quite as fast however when it came to quieting Rachel down and the little diva spoke clearly enough that they _all _heard.

"She was defending _me _Finn, when you grabbed hold of me and wouldn't let go…you were the one that raised a hand to strike me Finn Hudson."

Her words weren't yelled but somehow that just leant them extra strength and the football player settled down with a hint of shame in his eyes and before anyone else could speak Will jumped in to wrestle control of the situation back.

"The facts as I understand them are as follows, and I don't want you to interrupt me whilst I recount this for your parents, afterwards you will _all _have a chance to say your piece, is that clear?"

He caught the eyes of each of his students one at a time, firstly Rachel's deep brown ones as she was almost always the most vocal and she sighed but nodded, then to Quinn who looked uncomfortable but also nodded, Finn however just grunted and Kurt nodded like a marionette with it's strings cut. Will spared a smile for both set's of parents before he carried on.

"Yesterday afternoon, Finn was talking to Rachel by her locker while Quinn was talking to Artie and David a few feet down the corridor. During the course of the conversation between Rachel and Finn things got heated and in retaliation to the perceived threat to Rachel, Quinn moved to protect her and that was when she attacked Finn. Now, _first _of all I want to hear from you Rachel, _your _version of events and why you felt afraid in the presence of someone I thought you were good friends with."

The diva took a moment to squeeze her girlfriends hand reassuringly before she cleared her throat and calling on her drama classes to keep her voice neutral began to talk.

"I was getting my books for the next class and trying to ensure I had everything for my homework assignments when Finn approached me. We used to be very good friends and dated for a time but it became clear to me that in a relationship we did _not _make a good pair."

Finn shifted at that but a sharp look from his mum kept him in his seat, Quinn also looked slightly guilty at this, she wouldn't change how things had happened but she also felt bad for breaking them up, Rachel carried on with her recitation.

"Finn hadn't taken my decision very well and is insistent that Quinn is orchestrating some grand scheme and has taken every opportunity to tell me so. I _love _Quinn and as any person in love it hurts me to have the one I love spoken about in such a way, despite numerous requests from me for him to stop he refused and when I pointed out yet again that it was Quinn I loved he became angry rather than upset and formed a fist…the Finn I _used _to know, the one I _cared _about and still do, would _never _have done that and never once worried me, but he isn't that Finn anymore and the one he has become _does _scare me."

As she finished she looked at the tall boy in question and was surprised to see tears in his eyes which he quickly blinked away, immediately he resumed his scowl and Rachel felt a little part of her hurting and regretting that he seemed to have embraced hatred and bigotry over his old congenial lifestyle, Quinn reached out and as if sensing the hurt in her girlfriend she ran a calloused thumb over the diva's knuckles. Will nodded and then turned to Finn.

"Okay, your turn Finn, what do you have to say?"

The tall boy fidgeted in his seat and finally sat up straight, the truth was his actions had surprised even _him_, he knew that if he was feeling himself he never would have been threatening towards Rachel like that but just lately he couldn't help it. Everything he had ever wanted was being taken away and it was being taken away by Quinn Fabray, glancing over to the girl in question he scowled, it was easier to be angry than to face the odd swirl of conflicted emotions he felt whenever he looked at the ex cheerleader. Once they had been happy as a couple, then for a time as friends before briefly re connecting as a couple again and now…now he had no idea _how _he felt about her. Running both hands through his hair he took in a deep breath and exhaled before speaking.

"I just wanted to talk to Rachel without Quinn being around, but ever since Quinn _decided _to become gay she has kept Rachel so close to her I cant. I just don't trust her and I care about Rachel and don't want her to get hurt. I let my temper get the best of me in that case…I don't think I _would _have hurt her but sometimes I get so mad I'm not sure, and I just, well things are too confused, firstly we had to move out of our family home, then mom remarried and…well then it all got _worse_. First Quinn took the basketball Captaincy away from me then she took Rachel and then Blaine came in and stole the position of glee co captain, it's like I'm losing everything I care about and no one seems to care!"

He was almost yelling by the end of the sentence and the majority of people in the room were stunned by the outburst. Rachel and Kurt looked saddened while Burt was a combination of angry, disappointed and confused. Finn's mom just looked devastated however and smiled weakly when Hiram reached across to pat her knee comfortingly. Quinn however just scowled and looked at her feet surprising _everyone _in the room, including her girlfriend when she started speaking without Schu acknowledging it was her turn.

"Okay, stop _right _there…I'm gonna stop you here because I want to make one thing perfectly clear. It _sucks _that you lost your dad Finn, it sucks the most, but to start blaming _all _your actions on that is pathetic! You need to own your mistakes. You know something? you might hate me but I _don't _care…I made mistakes and I made a lot of them but I would never EVER dream of blaming it on things in my past and believe me when I say if I wanted to _I _have more right than _you _to do so! So before we move on I'm going to let you know two things, _firstly _that I am sorry that you got hurt when Rachel and I fell in love, neither of us intended that but she left you before we ever did anything together. And _secondly _I'm sorry…_not _for protecting Rachel from your temper but for doing so with the same violence she was scared of in you, I am not a fan of violence and I never will be and so I apologise for attacking you Finn and if the school decided to exclude or suspend me for that then I wont object…but don't you _dare _sit there and not own up to your faults Hudson, your mother doesn't deserve that from you and neither does Burt because I know neither of them raised a coward…_or _a bully."

She sat down breathlessly and ran both hands through her hair while the rest of the group sat there in a stunned silence. Rachel was proud of Quinn for saying what she thought _and _for apologising but her pride was completely eclipsed by that of Leroy and Hiram. They knew _exactly _why the basketball player had exploded when Finn attempted to say how much he was hurting, it wasn't that it was an _unacceptable _form of grief but she really hated the fact that he was using something that in her experience was pathetic, but only because her own pain was greater and she wouldn't ever dream of using her experiences to try to elicit sympathy or forgiveness for her actions based on what someone had done to her, in some cases you never EVER paid it forwards.

Rachel rubbed Quinn's back, the tall girl was shaking in mild panic after her speech and the diva wanted to try and get her to relax, to Will's side Burt cleared his throat to gain the room's attention and turned to Finn's mom, Carol. who spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry that things have come to this, Finn you obviously need _someone _to talk to and I want you to talk to someone, if it cant be me or Burt then let us help you find someone who can. Hiram, Leroy I'm sorry about this, Finn _wouldn't _hurt Rachel but for some reason his behaviour has been off as of late."

The footballer shook his head slightly in disbelief, why the _hell _were they all falling for Quinn's act, even now they were acting like she had done nothing wrong when she had been the one to attack _him_! And he had only wanted to try and save Rachel…she was who he loved and they were meant to be together, it was _destined _and was happening until _Quinn _came onto the scene. No…there was no _way _he was letting this happen, but he would play by their rules for now, until he had his chance that was.

"Mom, you're right, maybe I _do _need to talk to someone…and maybe I need help with my temper but that wont change the way I feel about Quinn…and I cant come back to glee club so long as _she's _a member."

Will looked defeated and nodded ever so slightly in acceptance of the boy's decision, Leroy cleared his throat and spoke softly.

"I think it's clear that while we cant _force _friendship on these kids we also cant tolerate them fighting, Quinn knows she was in the wrong with her rush to physically attack Finn and we will deal with that at home, on top of that if there is a punishment you think appropriate then we will accept it as will she."

Quinn nodded even though she swallowed nervously and Rachel opened her mouth to argue, _loudly_, Quinn cut her off however with a squeezed hand and a plea for silence so the diva subsided. Will turned to the Hummel's who sighed in unison before turning to Finn.

"I think we both agree that Finn needs some help to control his anger which we will talk about and handle as a family. Secondly we appreciate Quinn's apology and accept it. I think we are happy to consider the incident dealt with from our point of view, there _are _things we need to discuss but if, as Mr Berry said. you decide on another punishment we will abide by that also."

Will took a deep breath and letting it out he regarded the kids and adults in front of him, he _knew _that Quinn was sincere, whatever else the girl was, she was brutally honest these days, with herself as well as others. He also saw no point in further punishment when it was clear that neither kid was going to be allowed to forget this or their part in it.

"I think we can trust that an incident like this will not happen again and if you are comfortable to handle this yourselves in house then I see no reason why we need to take any further action."

After some awkward mumbled goodbyes and handshakes both families made their way home, Quinn and Rachel were silent on the journey back, both lost in their own thoughts. The diva's revolved around what could have happened to Finn to make him _so _bitter, and it couldn't be just her, she wasn't that important, also she mourned the loss of him as a friend. Quinn was worried, more worried than she wanted to admit when the Berry's said they were going to punish her, she knew they weren't like her father but even so she couldn't stop the instinctive concern she felt inside. She was still silent as they all trooped inside and she tried not to notice her girlfriends worried looks as she shrugged off her jacket and headed up to the shower. As the meeting had taken place directly after basketball practice she still needed to shower and change. She did so with half a mind, the other half was sharply focused on what might happen when she was finally done, so it was with a heavy heart that she trudged downstairs in her Batman lounging pants and a white tank top. She sighed and flipping her still damp bangs out of her eyes she glanced at the Berry men and decided to make the first move.

"So…when do you want me out by?"

Rachel gasped and dropped her piece of toast while Hiram abruptly choked on his and Leroy's eyes widened, after a moments stunned silence which he used to lightly bang on Hiram's back to clear his windpipe the taller man spoke.

"Why on _earth _would you even _think _we would ask you to leave!"

Suddenly feeling confused as well, the basketball player ran a hand through her damp hair and spoke haltingly.

"You said I shouldn't mess up and I kinda _did_…you know by beating Finn up? so it's like I have to go now…it's alright I'm not mad. I screwed it up. I mean I knew I would I just wanted to kind of try and wait until I got into college."

Rachel was too choked to speak but she pulled Quinn closer to her and held on for all she was worth while Leroy looked bewildered and Hiram had to be the one to break the silence.

"Quinn, we would _never _throw you out, we told you this was your home so you need to believe that. I _know _it must be hard for you to trust but I hope you can because we kinda already love you like a daughter."

He smiled lopsidedly and Leroy nodded in agreement and then to everyone's surprise and Rachel's amusement he wrapped the basketball player in a hug that lifted her from the sofa. After the shock wore off Quinn actually found herself giggling at the ludicrous display of emotion and once the big man set her down again she thumped his shoulder affectionately, Rachel quickly retrieved her girlfriend and handed her a mug of tea as she sat.

"So…what _are _you going to do then, I mean I know you have to do something cos I was fighting at school."

Hiram looked at Leroy and after a slight nod it was Leroy that spoke gravely.

"I'm afraid we will be taking away your X Box for a week, _and _grounding you, admittedly you will still get to see Rachel but she will still have her extra curricular classes and will _not _be allowed to cut them."

The diva scowled but nodded her agreement, not that missing a week of classes would be a bad thing she was already well ahead of the rest of the dance group and drama students but she knew when there was no arguing with her fathers so she subsided (with minimal muttering.) Quinn tried not to scowl as well when she remembered that the DLC for Dragon Age 2 was out, not to mention Skyrim's release was right around the corner…however, she _was _wrong to react with violence so she wouldn't fight it. With that out of the way the rest of the night was dedicated to simply relaxing and watching Friday the 13th together and mocking the outdated frights and the innate inability of the movies eponymous heroine to actually finish Mrs Vorhees off before the finale.

The next morning Quinn got up early and while Rachel did her routine on the elliptical the blonde decided to go for a run, she used to _love _her morning runs. There was a certain thrill in being up and about before most of the town, seeing the deliverymen headed off to destinations unknown, the smell from the bakeries as they finished the latest batch. It was a simple kind of magic, nothing innately special about it but she loved it nonetheless. Her father had made her stop and then she'd been pregnant and well…then things had been weird for a while, but, she _could _do it again now and as her sneakered feet impacted first the asphalt and then the hard packed dirt of the park, she found herself smiling happily. Maybe things _were _changing for the better now, and if Finn's family got him the help he needed then there was a vague chance that he at least could finish out the year friends with New Directions again even if not with her.

Taking one extra circuit of the park just because she _could, _she headed back to the house and came in just as Rachel was finishing their breakfast of vegan waffles and fruit, well fruit for Rachel, mostly Raspberries for Quinn, although the diva _had _done her best to sneak in a few slices of apple despite the basketball player not liking it. Leaning down Quinn placed a gentle kiss on Rachel's cheek.

"Wow, you made breakfast, I'm impressed _and _I confess_, _a little worried about what you might want in return."

Rachel gasped in mock outrage and placing her hand to her chest spoke haughtily.

"I am _hurt _by those accusations Quinn Fabray, I hope you realise that I merely wanted you to start your weekend right with a healthy Saturday morning breakfast."

Knowing Rachel may well have done it for just that reason, Quinn paused then realised that the diva had _also _given her the lions share of the raspberries, a fruit they both loved, so in this case yes, there probably _was _an ulterior motive and the blonde arched her eyebrow pointedly, smirking when Rachel fidgeted awkwardly at the pointed look. With a sigh the diva _finally _admitted.

"Well I suppose I was hoping that when you went looking for a new car with dad this morning you _might _bear in mind a simple list I put together."

Rolling her eyes the blonde snagged a raspberry before heading for the stairs.

"I'll think about it while I shower, how does that sound?"

Rachel was the one to roll her eyes this time and she poked out her tongue at the athletes retreating back, eyes widening when Quinn said without turning around.

"And if you aren't going to _use _that tongue then put it away!"

Rachel was still trying to formulate a reply to that parting statement when Quinn made her way downstairs twenty minutes later in her worn jeans, Earth Vs Soup hoody and green Converse…as well as an annoyingly smug expression. As Rachel took her plate from the warmer and handed it to her as she sat the diva couldn't help muttering.

"It's a good job I love you _smartass_!"

Quinn couldn't stop the grin that lit her face up as she reached across the table to pour some orange juice for herself.

"You love me _because _of my smart ass."

Narrowing her eyes playfully Rachel just took her own seat opposite the athlete and started her breakfast, Quinn was suspicious but too hungry and cheerful to worry overly much, especially as she heard Hiram and Leroy heading in, Hiram smiled brightly as he took in the breakfast things.

"Rachel honey, vegan waffles you didn't have to but I'm _not _going to complain!"

He took his plate and joined them at the table as did Leroy…_that _was when Quinn belatedly caught up with Rachel's revenge scheme when she felt the diva's foot slide gently along her inner thigh…at the same time as she was trying to take a mouthful of waffle that inadvertently went down the wrong tube and left her choking. She could feel Leroy banging her on the back and when she could _finally _focus tear filled eyes on her girlfriend she narrowed them at the diva's smug look. Taking a swallow of her juice she smiled weakly at the men and shrugged a shoulder.

"Just went down the wrong _OH_!"

Flushing bright red Quinn glared across at Rachel and tried to move the foot away from the crotch of her jeans discreetly as Hiram and Leroy looked at her in concern.

"Ah…sorry just a touch of cramp but _ahhh _um I think it's gone now, so _what _was this list you wanted me to read Rach?"

Forcing the last three words out in a rush she managed to keep a straight face as she watched Rachel sit up and smile brightly as she withdrew her foot, the diva really did _not _play fair and Quinn filed that away for future payback.

"I'm glad you asked Quinn, I heard you and dad discussing the fact that by the time the police were done with your truck it was pretty much useless and so I compiled a list of cars that are both safe, economical _and _environmentally sound."

Quinn accepted the '_list' _which was in fact a hard backed A4 notepad which had been tabbed and cross referenced to include all the extras Quinn may conceivably want to look up and she looked up from it to the two men who smirked, Leroy chuckled.

"Never let it be said she doesn't research _every _little thing Quinn, besides, at least you wont have to come home and research it."

Sighing in resignation the blonde nodded affectionately and finished her last few mouthfuls before glancing to Hiram who had also finished. Folding his paper closed he stood and nodded towards the door where Quinn was already headed with a small grin.

"As sad as this is, I'm actually excited, my last car was chosen by my father and this time I want to find something that's more…_me_, do you know what I mean?"

Hiram smiled and glanced at Leroy who seemed to be recalling a fond memory of his own when it came to first cars, one that Hiram helpfully revealed to Quinn.

"I know, Leroy was the same when we went to buy his car in high school, of course it was a rusted out Mustang that was in the garage more than on the road but he _loved _it, so I'm glad we can offer you a do over of your first car purchase kiddo…even if you _are _having to do it with Rachel's guidebook."

They both giggled when they heard the Diva's indignant huff and made a dash for the door to avoid the ensuing speech. Even so they couldn't _help _but laugh harder as the door closed behind them on the words 'I'll have you know…'

Four hours and over a _dozen _car dealerships later (I mean seriously how many dealerships could one town reasonably contain?) Quinn had _finally _found it…her dream on wheels and she stood next to Hiram in the forecourt and ran her eyes over the gleaming chrome one more time before looking back at her guardian and friend. The man looked caught between, envy, worry, pride and pleased. He blew out a breath at her ached eyebrow and half heartedly waved the book of suggestions that Rachel had compiled.

"It's not on her list?"

Quinn nodded and smiled slightly as she took a few steps to the right and tilted her head to take in the glorious machine from a different angle, sighing contentedly. Hiram cleared his throat and tried again, he knew it was useless because he knew love when he saw it, Leroy was the same around cars which was why he hadn't been allowed to come shopping with Quinn in case the Berry's ended up with yet _another _car themselves.

"It's not the safety approved type she suggested…nor is it _technically _speaking environmentally friendly."

Crouching down on her haunches Quinn reached out and ran a hand lovingly over the custom rubber of the whitewall tyre in front of her, seemingly deaf to Hiram's comments…but he was trying anyway, knowing that Rachel would not exactly be a happy camper, sighing internally he forged on.

"She's _bound _to look up safety specs and crash incidents and recite them to you until you know them verbatim."

The look of adoration in the girls face as she took in the cherry red paintwork however was all he needed to see to know she wouldn't be swayed…and even _he _had to admit it was one beautifully crafted piece of American history. Quinn looked up and blinked before smiling sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, did you say something I was sort of lost in…"

She stopped with a shrug and Hiram laughed as he put a gentle arm round her shoulders and took one last glance at the girls choice.

"You're _sure _this is what you're going with, don't get me wrong you have _more _than enough money for it…it's Rachel's reaction I'm worried about."

Quinn smirked and opened her mouth to say something before remembering it was Hiram she was with and _not _one of her school friends, the look on his face however said he knew exactly where her mind was headed and to her mortification he looked at the part of the car in question then nodded and said loudly.

"Yes, the backseat _is _quite roomy isn't it, just be careful of scuff marks on the ceiling."

As predicted it was the teen that ended up bright red and trying to hide in her own hoody from shame as the other parents and adults within earshot also chuckled, Quinn grimaced and mock glared.

"Okay _so _unfair for several reasons, _you _aren't meant to embarrass me dad…I'm meant to do that to _you_!"

Hiram however was near to tears and he found himself hugging the already flushing teenager because she had called him dad. It took her a moment to realise _what _she had said, and when she did her eyes widened in belated realisation for a moment before she hugged him back, after a suitable amount of time they both pulled away and Quinn thumped his arm lightly.

"Stop being a wuss about it or I'll buy the motorbike I wanted _instead _of the car."

Hiram's tears dried up instantly as he went into a _very _Rachel Berry style rant about the dangers of owning a motorcycle let alone riding it, rolling her eyes Quinn let him carry on with the rant right up until the dealer came up to seal the deal. After giving her one last chance to back out and avoid the lecture Rachel would put together, Quinn signed on the dotted line and accepted the keys with a child like glee, Hiram laughing as she actually did a little seated leap of joy as the key slid into the ignition and she fired it up. She turned to him and her smile wavered slightly as she chewed her lower lip, remembering her grounded status.

"I know _technically _I'm grounded but if I took the long way home would that be breaking the rules?"

Usually Hiram would force the issue but he thought that had he been in her situation during high school _he _may well have hit back too, and he could still remember the joy of his first car.

"Fine, but you go straight home okay? I'll be waiting for you and don't forget Rachel asked you to reorganise the rehearsal for it to take place at our house instead of Blaine's and nothing else but practice or it _isn't _a grounding…clear!"

Quinn nodded at Hiram's no nonsense tone and then grinned as she watched him get into his own car and turned her attention back to her own new and _glorious _baby…well new to her but old as in it was a classic, with another rev of the engine she pulled out of the lot and into traffic. She took the longest route home she could find and stuck to the speed limit but she was still home _way _too soon for her liking, for a while she just sat in the car in the driveway. It was only when she heard an excited squeal that she looked up to find Leroy bounding across the yard to meet her with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh my Barbra! It's…_beautiful_, Quinn, you have brought a true piece of _art _onto my driveway and I love you even more for it."

Laughing, Quinn slid out of the seat and pausing for only a very _small _moment she handed over the keys and watched his eyes widen, when he looked at her questioningly she just shrugged and stuck her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"I'd like _someone _to take her out for a good run, just in case there are any kinks that need ironing out…but _please _treat her with love."

He rolled his eyes at the mere thought that he would do _anything _less and gave a whistle, Quinn raised an eyebrow and couldn't help the belly laugh she let out when she saw a sheepish Hiram emerge with a picnic basket making it clear they had been going to ask to borrow her car in some odd role reversal way. Hiram mock glared at her as he slid the basket into the back seat.

"Not a _word _Quinn or I will keep the X Box for _two _weeks!"

Hastily the blonde athlete mimed zipping her lip and locking it before throwing the key over her shoulder. She watched the tail lights disappear and trudged back into the house, half of her mind was on the reorganisation of their rehearsal for the pep rally number, and half was on a _much _bigger problem. That problem being how she was going to explain to Rachel Berry, that instead of a modern safety obsessed and environmentally friendly hybrid car, she had gone for a gas guzzling classic in the shape of a 1958 _Plymouth Fury_. Belatedly she realised that was _another _reason for the Berry men's sudden defection with a picnic basket and she rolled her eyes and fished her cell phone out heading for her desk upstairs.

With both the Berry men out of the house and Rachel at ballet class followed by jazz class, Quinn decided to finish off the few homework assignments she had outstanding and then after tidying her room, started to clean up around the house. It was times like this that reminded the athlete that she _wasn't _as okay as she pretended to be. It was more like she was really good at ignoring the dark places in her mind by surrounding herself with people, noise and activity but with just herself there it was harder to maintain that distance. Leroy had recommended a group therapy for people who had endured similar experiences as she had as a child, it was odd but she was as scared to start these sessions as she was relieved that after so many years of having hidden this from everyone she was going to be able to take it out, _try _and deal with it then move on. Not that one could ever _truly _move on from that, it would _always _be with her, would always affect her life whether she acknowledged it or not, every decision she made would be at least a _little _tainted by the dark mark on her soul.

She blitzed the house in short order, the only room's she _didn't _touch were Rachel's and the Berry's because that would be more of an intrusion when she hadn't told them she would be cleaning. Pausing to put away the clean dishes the basketball player found herself holding the flimsy porcelain tighter than was warranted and she consciously relaxed her hand so as not to cause any damage. It was always the _same _thought that made her angry, not so much what had happened to her, not even the unfairness of it. which quite frankly she could never understand, of _course _it wasn't fair, why would anyone think otherwise? She just hated the fact that _when _these things happened, the courts, the legal system failed quite spectacularly. Ever since the memories of her abuse had become more prominent in her mind she had found any news story involving child abuse, either physical or sexual made her _extremely _angry. Especially when prolific offenders were given joke sentences like six years, just because a victim was alive the crime was considered _less _severe, sometimes Quinn thought the ones who hadn't survived had gotten off lightly.

The fact was, although victims of that kind of abuse _did _survive it was with an invisible and yet very real suppurating wound that no one but _them _could feel. Sighing she threw the dish towel aside to force her thoughts away from her anger at the idiocy of a system that seemed to do nothing but protect the sick sons of bitches that committed the crimes. Snatching up the remote for the I Pod dock the blonde shuffled until she found the album she wanted and then with a wry smile she listened to the song that would _always _cheer her up. The mix of a bouncy almost jaunty melody teamed with polite yet very pointed lyrics was an old favourite and one the students of McKinley would become _very _familiar with when the New Directions performed it at the pep rally. An hour or so later Rachel arrived home and blinked at the sparkling clean house before bouncing happily over to Quinn who was dozing on the sofa. Well, that was until she heard the humming of her girlfriend as she accompanied the album she had left on repeat when she fell asleep, cracking open hazel eyes she smiled at the little diva happily.

"Hey sweetie, are you early or have I slept _longer _than I thought?"

Blinking the sleep from her eyes Quinn yawned and sat up, smirking as the sofa dipped when Rachel let herself drop down onto it with a weary sigh.

"Well I _definitely _did my full classes but yes it is a little early as I didn't have to stay for the test, I'm already three grades ahead of everyone else."

The blonde found herself laughing affectionately as she pulled Rachel into a hug and held her tight, unaccountably pleased to no longer be left alone with her thoughts. Sensing there was more to Quinn's greeting than just a welcome home, Rachel made sure she held her _just _as tightly. Moments later she frowned slightly and then pulled back to gaze into curious hazel eyes.

"Didn't you get a new car today after all baby?"

Quinn bit on her lower lip sucking it into her mouth and suddenly found the pattern of the worn rug under her feet to be of immense interest.

"Uh…well yeah I did, _kinda_…I mean I most certainly _did _but the thing is you see…that it wasn't one of the ones on your list, but it _is _beautiful, I'm guessing that's why your daddy shanghaied it for the afternoon."

Rachel's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she regarded Quinn carefully, she withdrew her arms and crossed them trying to imitate the infamous Fabray eyebrow arch in hopes of forcing a confession. The athlete rolled her eyes and chewed on her thumbnail for a moment before caving.

"It's a classic, I didn't _expect _them to have one, if I had then I would have known it was a possibility, let alone one done in that gorgeous cherry red, seeing as it _wasn't _the usual colour when they came off the production line. And while it _isn't _modern in terms of safety it has had seatbelts fitted and it's big enough that we wouldn't get hurt if it was in an accident, plus its reliable."

Cutting the babbling off abruptly by pressing a gentle kiss to Quinn's lips, Rachel then smiled softly and sighed.

"I knew this would happen, you forget how well I know you Quinn Fabray, I made the list because I'm worried about your safety and thought it might help but I knew if you fell in love with something then the list wouldn't stand a chance. So long as you _promise _me it at least has four wheels and has passed every safety inspection test going then _I _promise not to lecture."

Internally the blonde athlete sighed in relief, aloud she just chuckled and crossed her heart with her hand.

"I _swear_, four wheels, seat belts and _all _safety checks…just for future reference though, when it comes to a motorbike?"

Rachel glared back stonily before _very _carefully enunciating her next words.

"Snowball's chance in _Hell _Fabray."

The serious words and shooting down of her very brief biker dreams however didn't disappoint the blonde _that _much and she nodded.

"Good to know, I phoned around by the way and everyone knows we're practicing here tonight instead of at Blaine's. San of course couldn't _help _but rub it in about me getting grounded for a week!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen with Quinn tagging along behind her, absentmindedly the little brunette started getting out the ingredients to bake the vegan choc chip cookies that the glee club liked…and, of course, the peanut butter ones that Quinn never let _anyone _but herself eat. Grinning happily the blonde started to help her, as they worked they talked about the upcoming performance and Quinn revealed she was having second thoughts about it. Rachel looked up startled from where she was rolling out her cookie dough.

"But…_you _said it was time, and to be frank it's actually _past _time and we all agreed on it, plus the song is kinda perfect for all the bullies in that school, it's a message they need to hear!"

Quinn managed to sneak a spoon full of peanut butter from the jar before Rachel slapped her hand and retrieved it with a mock glare, sighing the athlete shifted on her feet and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I know but…the more I think about it the more I worry that maybe it could affect your application to NYADA, not to mention Kurt and Blaine's, of Arties to MIT, it would suck if we _all _got in trouble for this…if you let me take the blame then it wont be so bad, I mean I had no grand plans really…in fact I have none at all at the moment, but at least that way you wont _all _be in trouble."

Rachel hesitated, she knew if she said no that Quinn would find a way to cancel the performance and trouble aside it _WAS _something that Rachel wanted to do…the trick was to let Quinn _think _she was protecting the others so they could perform it. They could deal with the actual consequences later, besides if she explained in a face to face interview _why _they had done what they had she couldn't see anyone of an artistic bent as disagreeing with it, so she sighed and nodded, feigning acquiescence to the blondes wishes.

"Fine, but I _will _have to make sure it's okay with the others. They wont like it, _especially _Santana."

That last did actually genuinely worry her as the Latina in a shit fit was something that should have it's own reading, like Geiger or Richter, it would be the Lopez scale of combustible temper. However she was slightly comforted when Quinn smiled softly and leaning forwards kissed the nape of Rachel's neck.

"Don't worry about San, _I'll _talk to her about this…she wont freak at you, I swear."

Rachel turned within the circle of Quinn's arms and smiling looped her own around the athletes neck before kissing her on the lips and smirking.

"She better not or _someone _wont be getting another peanut butter cookie for at least a month."

That thought was truly frightening and Quinn made sure to make her talk with San _very _convincing that night! The Berry men rang to say they would be eating out if the girls didn't mind fending for themselves as they had found an old fashioned drive in movie which they were dying to try out in Quinn's car. The blonde rolled her eyes at this and tried not to sulk as _she _would have loved to do that too, only with Rachel of course. Eventually everyone showed up for the practice and with their fathers out for the evening Rachel and Quinn ordered in pizza's for everyone as well as the cookies and after performing the song a couple of times to perfect their timing they clapped each other on the back happily. About an hour in Rachel asked if Quinn would bring down some more soda's from the garage, kissing her girlfriends temple the blonde nodded and headed agreeably upstairs, as soon as she was out of sight Rachel turned to the others and with a loud clap of her hands gained all their attention, once she was happy they were focused _only _on her she spoke rapidly.

"Right, I need you to listen people, Quinn is worried about us being affected by this performance and _she _wants to take the blame on herself if the proverbial matter hit's the rotating air dispersing advice."

Puck looked confused and rolling her eyes Santana sighed and translated.

"Quinn doesn't want our college transcripts to be affected by this and so she wants to take the blame when the shit hit's the fan."

Rachel frowned at Santana using the swear word but didn't comment as everyone was objecting at once _and _at extreme volume! Holding her hands up Rachel clapped loudly again and when they settled enough to focus on her she blew her bangs out of her eyes and tried again.

"If you had let me _finish, _I was going to say we should let her _think _we agree until it happens, then we let everyone know we made the decision as a group rather than let her take the blame as an individual."

There was a murmur of agreement and then they subsided as Quinn came down the stairs again. Santana assumed a surly scowl and snatched a can of coke from the stack the blonde had in her arms.

"Your midget told us what you wanted to do, I'm _not _happy about it as it affects _my _bad ass status, but I guess what you're trying to do is sort of noble at least…just _don't _screw up the performance."

She stomped off so convincingly even Rachel believed it and was on the verge of panicking when the Latina tipped a very sly wink in her direction. The last of the pizza was consumed along with the cookies and one by one the group left with hugs or kisses, all except Santana who just thumped both their shoulders companionably. Rachel and Quinn cleaned up the basement of their mess then trudged upstairs and seeing the two men still weren't home Quinn grimaced.

"They better not _do _anything in my car…because that would be kinda gross!"

Rachel shuddered and glared at Quinn as they turned the porch light on and locked the door but left the latch off. Heading upstairs for bed she berated the athlete.

"Did you _really _have to put that image in my head Quinn? You know that parents don't have sex, at least not in their children's head's!"

Grinning unrepentantly the basketball player swept Rachel up into her arms and carried her up the last few steps, trying not to giggle at the surprised yelp the diva let slip.

"Early night with a movie then supernova?"

Snuggling into the hold now she had gotten over the abruptness of it Rachel nodded and pressed a kiss to the soft skin on the underside of Quinn's jaw, delighting in the resultant shiver.

"I think that's a marvellous idea stud, _especially _as you have your first game tomorrow night, and what's _that _about anyway? A game on a Sunday night?"

Quinn shrugged as best as she could while holding Rachel, and repeated what Bieste had told the team.

"Something to do with a special assembly the other school are having, I'm just glad it's happening _before _the pep rally because I'm pretty sure that I might get a few game ban's after we perform this."

She set Rachel gently down on her bed and turned to choose a movie when she felt Rachel's fingers hook into the waistband of her jeans and tug lightly, going with the movement she found dark brown eyes locked on hers.

"You _sure _you want to do this then baby, _I _think it's going to kick ass but I don't want you to get into trouble, are you sure it's worth it?"

Leaning down so her hands were either side of Rachel's body she kissed the diva sweetly and resting her forehead on the brunette's she just nodded fractionally before speaking.

"Yeah, yeah it is…if I get in trouble I can handle it and to be honest it's the _least _I owe the school after inventing the slushy facial. I just hope they get the message."

Rachel smirked.

"Yes well, it _is _a rather pointed message, _and _incredibly apt."

Stealing another kiss the blonde retreated to get ready for bed while Rachel did the same, as they settled down exhaustedly into each others arms there was a moments silence then a sleepy Rachel murmured a question that Quinn _never _would have expected.

"Baby…what does _'Earth Vs Soup' _mean anyway?"

Recognising that the brunette was referring to her grey hoody, Quinn grinned and chuckled lightly before pulling the diva closer to her and whispering.

"Another one of my hidden geekism's baby, I promise I'll share it with you soon. don't want to scare you off _just _yet."

Too tired to argue back the brunette just swatted weakly at the basketball players stomach before snuggling against her warmly.

Quinn blinked the sweat out of her eyes hurriedly and swiped her wrist band across her forehead before looking across the court for Mike as she dribbled the ball past two of the defence's men. The score was pretty level at this point and Dalton were apparently _not _about to let the McKinley team anywhere near their net without a damn good fight. She turned abruptly seeing Mike penned in and cursed under her breath before leaping and shooting the ball to Murphy on the outside edge. Once the ball was out of her hands she bolted for the midway line and saw Mike aim for the centre as well, when he made it there Murphy dodged the attacker to his left and fired the ball at Mike, feigning a shot towards the basket Mike ducked and undershot to Quinn.

With all attention on Mike she took a deep breath and began to aim, it was a long shot to be sure but with the defence so tight knit around the basket it was the _best _shot they were going to get at that point, and probably the only chance they would have before the Dalton team shut them down again. They were _annoyingly _good and they quickly spotted that Mike and Quinn were the ones they needed to effectively cripple in order to win the game. Seeing the realisation on the faces of the defence now swarming towards her the blonde took a deep breath and in her mind time slowed as she zeroed in on the backboard and the rim of the basket, exhaling she let the shot loose and they all paused as they watched the orange ball fly with unerring accuracy towards the net, it hit the backboard, then the rim and rolled for a brief moment…before falling through for three points.

Quinn punched the air happily and Mike whooped from the area under the net before grinning and swooping over to slap her on the back in congratulations. The cheering from the bleachers was almost deafening, even Bieste was grinning and she glanced at the clock before holding out three fingers to the team on the court, they had three minutes left and were only _one _point up, that meant Dalton was going to be coming after them hard and fast in the remaining few minutes and they would have to mix it up a bit. Calling a time out Quinn called the team over, once they were in place she grinned and fist bumped them all before focusing on the last few plays.

"Okay, we're up but not by much and the truth is these guys are _good, _and as much as I respect that, it would _really _suck to lose our second game as well as our first so here's the plan…"

When they broke, the Captain looked to coach Bieste and nodded ever so fractionally, Shannon took a deep breath and placed her trust in Quinn to get them their first win. The whistle went and Quinn peeled off to the back near their own basket which made the coach frown, Mike hung around in the middle of the court and it was Murphy that took control of the ball and dribbled quickly down the outside edge on the right to pass to Donovan, the tall guy narrowly avoided a tackle and pivoting _literally _on the ball of his left foot he fired the ball rapidly back up the court to Quinn. She started one of her storming runs and a good number of the defence headed her way, _determined _to stop her…leaving only one man with Mike, and Donovan and Murphy close to the basket, as the defence bore down on her, Quinn leapt upwards and passed quickly to Murphy who had the remaining Dalton team members on his ass, as soon as the one guarding Mike broke formation he passed it to the Asian boy who stormed the remaining few feet to the basket and leaping up performed the _sweetest _slam dunk the team had yet performed to uproarious applause when the final whistle went. Quinn roared as loudly as the others and with the rest of the team went to pick Mike up, she was therefore surprised when Donovan hauled her up and onto _his _shoulders, looking down in surprise at the Jamaican boy she couldn't help return his grin when he yelled over the applause.

"You're the Captain Fabray, _you _get the star treatment too!"

She could only laugh as she and Mike were taken into the locker room on the team's shoulders. She could just see Santana, Brittany and of course Rachel in the background all beaming and clapping loudly…and for a moment everything was _perfect_. Until they were dumped into the showers which were turned on in the usual celebration, laughing through the spray Mike found Quinn and thumped her shoulder lightly, laughing as she returned the gesture."

"See that Fabray, we _rule_! That was awesome, here's to many more victories!

The whole team roared and there was a deafening chorus of the school spirit song which surprisingly Bieste led them in, then she broke it up and told them they all had people waiting for them so it was time to haul ass. Quinn needed _no _further encouragement than the reminder that Rachel was waiting for her and so she rushed into the girls half of the locker room and blitzed a shower and change of clothes before heading out. Mike met her as he emerged from the boys side at the same time, he grinned wickedly and knowing what he wanted to do Quinn yelped and tried to run, even as she was chuckling. As usual she _wasn't _fast enough and he swept her up in the fireman's lift and ran down the corridor with her thumping on his back about how he couldn't treat his Captain in such an undignified way.

As the doors burst open the four girls looked up, Santana smirked at the way Quinn looked like a sack of potatoes over the tall boy's shoulder, Tina just rolled her eyes, used to the horseplay between the two most unlikely but best of friends. Rachel covered her mouth with her hand in surprise and tried _not _to laugh as the blonde struggled ineffectually. Eventually Mike set her down still smirking and she slapped his arm with a mock glare.

"I'll get you back _Wario_, when you least expect it."

Mike just grinned and pinched her cheek gently, enjoying the fact the others were laughing at the Captain's teasing.

"Whatever you say Yoshi, whatever you _say_!"

He then went and hid behind Tina as Quinn made a swipe for him, rolling her eyes Santana held her hands up and Brittany gave a piercing whistle. When silence fell the Latina smiled sweetly and kissed the dancers cheek.

"Thanks Brit…now if ya'll have _finished _that whole grab ass congratulatory thing then could we _maybe _move this action to Breadstix where I can satisfy a few cravings or I'm gonna get crabby on Yo asses!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and they were all surprised when Mike wisecracked.

"You _know _you cant do that in public San, arrest and prosecution if you were caught again remember?"

At the implication that she had been caught before the Latina narrowed her eyes playfully, they widened again dramatically as the brunette diva (with Quinn's arm's protectively around her it should be noted) spoke up as well.

"And as for getting crabby…well how would we be able to _tell _Santana?"

The Latina's jaw dropped and Brittany hid a chuckle behind her hand while Tina and Mike outright laughed. Quinn smirked, at the Latina's reaction more than her girlfriends comment. As the cheerio moved forward Rachel squeaked in fright and tugged Quinn towards her new car…something the blonde was damn happy about and she slid into the leather seats happily her girlfriend also tumbling into the safety of the Plymouth, she couldn't help but rev the engine when she saw Santana shudder and remembered her reaction upon first setting eyes on the car that morning.

"_Aint no way on Earth I'm getting in that devil car Fabray…and don't expect me to come and help when you get possessed by it either!"_

_Rolling her hazel eyes the basketball player patted the hood affectionately._

"_You do know that Christine is just a book right…well, and a movie which is what terrified you, but this baby…is just a car."_

Crossing her arms firmly the Latina had _refused _to be budged on the issue and so Quinn had given up…and perhaps taken great delight in choosing to rev the engine or flash the headlights every time she passed the head cheerio, she knew _eventually _Santana would retaliate but she couldn't help herself! The dinner at Breadstix was noisy, crowded and all the things that Quinn usually tried to avoid but _this _was different, all her friends were there and she felt safe in the crowd and not suffocated for once. Before now she had always thought of school spirit as something that was fiction rather than fact, it was what the school told you to try and get you to win and make them some money and fame, but sitting here now and watching jocks mix with cheerio's and gleeks with complete freedom she felt a warm glow…maybe it _wasn't _just propaganda, and maybe she could capitalise on that to forge a stronger bond between factions within the school. She regretted that she had never done that as a Cheerio and now she was the basketball Captain she had another chance and she wasn't going to blow it a second time.

Monday mornings performance would go a long way towards correcting her past behaviour _and _letting the school know that the outsiders, the freaks, homo's, geek's nerds and losers _weren't _targets anymore…not without consequences. Rachel, as if sensing her thoughts beamed over at her and pulling lightly on the neck of the black polo shirt emblazoned with an N7 that the blonde was wearing, caught her lips in a possessive kiss. Grinning against the soft lips of her diva Quinn reciprocated happily, the rush of a successful win after a hard game was _quite _an aphrodisiac…though she wondered what exactly Rachel's excuse was as the brunettes smaller hands crept up and under the black material, the kiss was growing more and more intense by the second and had evolved into some _serious _tongue action when they pulled apart due to the dousing of ice water Santana had just poured on them whilst grinning. Mike laughed as Rachel glared and Quinn tried _not _to blush as red as the tablecloth…with limited success.

"Sorry, but you know this place didn't pay for the live show and you two _were _getting some pretty pointed looks!"

There was a not so subtle throwing of breadsticks at the Latina but before it could turn into a full on food fight Bieste called for the bill and paid, grinning happily as she watched the team depart in a good mood. She only hoped that it _was _what it looked like, which was the beginning of something new for the school, co operation regardless of societal barriers.

Monday morning saw the gleeks huddled under the bleachers in the gym as they waited for the assembly to start, they had to prepare early to make sure that no one suspected what was going to happen, so with the help of dark cloths that they had hung from the ends of the bleachers they had then secreted the instruments they needed and the clothes they would wear for the performance.

It was stifling under the bleachers, even more so when the students were packed inside and listening to the assembly Figgin's was attempting to give on sexual responsibility. Quinn couldn't help the smirk and thought that is was a few years too late in her case, soon enough she heard the gym getting ready as the footballer's all came in. although the season was over and it was all about the basketball now the school still valued football more and liked to garner support even out of the season. Taking a deep breath Quinn turned to the rest of the club, they were all dressed in dark blue western fit jeans, bright yellow converse (courtesy of Blaine's dad who owned a sports store) and black T shirts which carried variations of the same words that had been sprayed around the choir room when it was vandalised.

They all flashed a thumb's up and nodding, Quinn took a deep breath and whipping aside the curtain they made their way out, she had a trumpet in one hand and a microphone in the other, Artie and Puck carried their bass and guitar respectively while the jazz band traipsed out clothed exactly the same. After all, the vandalism had destroyed _their _equipment too and as a result the band and the glee club had developed an almost symbiotic relationship. The assembled seated students began to murmur as they watched the familiar form of their former HBIC stride confidently across the floor of the gym and towards the stage, where currently the football players, including Finn and Azimio the Glee club's number one nemesis, were sitting.

Finn blinked up at her in surprise but she didn't keep her eyes on him, instead she glared pointedly at Azimio, smirking when his eyes widened at the bright orange word Homo on her shirt's front and the yellow Loser on the back. The rest of the club trailed after her and they all had those words and in some cases Freak spray painted on their black shirts, the murmuring of the crowd grew louder but by some sense of karmic fair play Figgin's was prevented from stopping them when both Sue Sylvester _and _Shannon Bieste who were sat either side of him kept him in place. The former out of a sense of curiosity and maybe just a _hint _of pride, and the latter because she had heard on the grapevine what the kids wanted to achieve and as she and Will had had little to no luck in bringing the warring factions of the school together she figured it was only right to let the kids themselves take a crack at it. Before the footballers could react and stop the glee kids, Quinn spoke.

"Sorry for crashing the party here folks but let's face it we _all _know about sexual responsibility and the consequences thanks to me."

She paused and there were a few uncomfortable chuckles but the basketball player just smiled and carried on talking.

"However, there _is _something that makes a lot of sense to talk about, and that is intolerance. I used to be one of this school's main offenders when it came to singling out and destroying those who were different, who were not the epitome of a typical all American teenager. But I was wrong, I was just trying to enforce a norm that was _far _from normal. Now I don't expect you all to understand, accept or even embrace the philosophy straight away, but there's a big difference between disapproving and destroying. Some of you disapprove of homosexuals, some just flat out hate glee club and think it's pointless and that's fine…it's a free world as they say and while I may _disagree _with what you think I'll respect your right to think it. However…last week our entire rehearsal space was invaded and destroyed as was the instruments of the jazz band, that is something I _wont _stand by and let happen anymore, _none _of us will and I'm not just talking about the Glee club here. I'm talking about the Mathletes, the Astronomers, the AV club…and _anyone _who has ever found themselves on the outside for no reason other than they were being who they are."

Pausing to take a deep breath Quinn looked back at the club and then smiled up at the students who were watching transfixed to see what was going to happen next. For a moment it looked like the football players would object but one sharp glance from Bieste, enforced by Sue kept them rooted to their seats and the blonde passed the Mic to Rachel who smiled up at her captive (literally) audience and announced proudly.

"Students of McKinley high, take note…there will be _no _more bullying and we have prepared a little number directed at the smaller minded of you whom seem to think it's okay to bully someone for the colour of their skin, hair or hobby, their religion or their sexual orientation…_enjoy_!"

With that she leapt off the stage and took the central position with Kurt and Quinn to one side of her, Santana and Brittany to the other while Dave stood next to Artie who played bass and Puck on lead, drums were played by Samantha from the jazz band and Blaine was on the keyboard and synthesiser. After a count in it was Blaine that started the music. A happy go lucky, cheery tune that caused some confusion between the students. Surely if this was a song designed to convey a 'don't mess with us' attitude then it would be a bit more…well, _ballsy, _for want of a better word. However as soon as Rachel and Kurt came in on the first verse and the lyrics registered, the students were caught between grins and cheers and not a little embarrassment at the blatant language which seemed oddly out of place and yet simultaneously perfect when coupled with the nursery style melody.

_Look insideLook inside your tiny mindNow look a bit harderCause we're so uninspired, so sick and tired of all the hatred you harbour_

Smiling widely Rachel liked the wide eyed looks she was getting from Azimio and Finn, the ex glee co captain looked at least a _little _ashamed of being singled out for his actions. Twirling on her heel Rachel walked away and Kurt took her place for the next verse, although the second line of it was sung by Dave, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Quinn, Blaine and Rachel as well._So you sayIt's not okay to be gayWell I think you're just evilYou're just some racist who can't tie my lacesYour point of view is medieval_

The whole group joined in for the chorus and as predicted several members of the faculty looked mildly shocked, the _students _on the other hand loved it, and the Glee club belted it out with feeling, reflecting back every slushy, every shove and dumpster drop they had been subjected to…in an annoyingly cheery and catchy way._Fuck you _

_Fuck you very, very muchCause we hate what you doAnd we hate your whole crewSo please don't stay in touch_

The group moved together and mimed throwing their cell phones over their shoulders as they smiled cheerfully and checked their watches with the next few lines before shrugging and turning their backs for a long moment to engage the students in their song._Fuck youFuck you very, very muchCause your words don't translateAnd it's getting quite lateSo please don't stay in touch_

The students were _really _getting into the performance now and although as a Principal he should be objecting, even Figgin's found his foot tapping along to the catchy beat. Then with a wink Rachel led the group to turn on their heels and face the footballers again, this time, Blaine took the lead and sang with the aid of his headset microphone as he carried on playing._Do you getDo you get a little kick out of being small minded?You want to be like your fatherIt's approval you're afterWell that's not how you find it_

Shannon glanced at Sue and they both for the _first _time in their professional lives found themselves in agreement as they smiled very slightly and turned their eyes back to the gym floor where the glee club were still tearing it up happily, Finn was shifting in his seat awkwardly and was embarrassed to feel tears in his eyes when Blaine looked at him as he sang the line about approval from a father, Brittany took the next verse._Do youDo you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful?Cause there's a hole where your soul should beYour losing control of it and it's really distasteful_

As she whirled back into line with the others the music kicked up a notch and became even _more _upbeat if possible as they paired up to dance. All except Quinn who was playing the trumpet with purpose and her foot tapped against the floor with the beat coming from the drums. After a brief musical interlude during which the whole school realised _just _how well Quinn could play the trumpet, the group got back into formation to belt out the chorus._Fuck youFuck you very, very muchCause we hate what you doAnd we hate your whole crewSo please don't stay in touch_

The partnerships within the group all came together, Rachel sidling up to slide an arm round Quinn's waist, Mike stood next to Tina, Brittany and Santana linked their pinkie fingers while smiling happily. Dave put his hands on Arties shoulders where the boy was sat in his chair and Kurt winked as he leant on the edge of the keyboard Blaine was playing which left Puck to stand next to them, grinning but happy with his single status. This time and with little encouragement the _whole _of the student body joined in, directing it to whomever had made their lives a living hell…and still they did it in the same cheery bouncy way the song intended._Fuck youFuck you very, very muchCause your words don't translate and it's getting quite lateSo please don't stay in touchFuck you, fuck you, fuck you,Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,Fuck you_

As the chorus gave way to the last verse Santana stepped forward to sing it, her lips curled into that special smirk of hers that the whole school was so familiar with. As she sang the line about slaying she looked _directly _at Azimio, everyone knew that despite his ethnicity he was the biggest bigot in the school and enjoyed finding and nurturing peoples hatred. As annoyed and disappointed as they were with Finn they _knew _that the large footballer had spent far too much time with Azimio for it to be healthy._You say, you think we need to go to warWell you're already in one,Cause its people like youThat need to get slewNo one wants your opinion_

As they reached the last repeat of the chorus to the song the whole club found themselves feeling incredibly joyful about things, _yes _they may well all be in trouble…officially but they had _all _seen the proud smile on Schu's face when they emerged ready to take a stand, and Sue and Bieste had also looked silently approving. So if officially they all received a reprimand at least they knew it was _only _for appearances sake, and with any luck the rest of the downtrodden would start to fight back as well. _Fuck youFuck you very, very muchCause we hate what you doAnd we hate your whole crewSo please don't stay in touchFuck youFuck you very, very muchCause your words don't translate and it's getting quite lateSo please don't stay in touchFuck you, fuck you, fuck youFuck you, fuck you, fuck you _

They finished with a blistering keyboard solo courtesy of Blaine accompanied by Quinn and her mastery of the trumpet. When the last note sounded out the students leapt to their feet and started yelling and cheering and with their job done New Directions beat a hasty retreat to the choir room and collapsed on each other with huge grins. Puck let out an exultant war cry which a few of the others echoed before collapsing in giggles. Rachel turned to Quinn and grabbing the front of her T Shirt pulled her forward gently to whisper against her lips.

"Well, my little Rebel, _I'd _say that was some pretty successful rousing wouldn't you?"

Arching her infamous eyebrow the basketball player smirked and shrugged a shoulder.

"Yup, though you realise we _could _end up grounded for a rather long time?"

Rolling her eyes Rachel managed to muster a convincing shudder and pretending to think, drummed the fingernails of her left hand against the firm abdominals of her girlfriend.

"Gee what _would _we do locked up in a house together for an interminable amount of time…"

Quinn's grin grew wider and she kissed Rachel as she belatedly caught on, they forgot the room around them as they just existed within the circle of each others arms for that blissful moment before teachers and parents would come down like a ton of bricks on them for the repeated use of the F bomb in their performance…_still, _as the blonde looked around the room at the happy, enthused and most importantly, confident expressions of her friends she couldn't help but think…_**totally **__worth it!_

_Okay for those of you who don't know this song, you totally need to look it up, it's called (not unsurprisingly) Fuck you and is by the incomparable Lily Allen, it's just amazing and insanely happy at the same time as being quite pointed, it truly does make me smile every time I hear it! Now, I feel happy to have completed that chapter as it may be a while until I post again as we have a managing director visit this week which means even on half hours it's all hands to the pumps but drop me a lone and let me know what you think of the way things are headed, and about these AN's I know I ramble and I need you to tell me if it's annoying, or if it's not what you wanna know? Love as always! Xxx_

_P.S if you get the Earth Vs Soup reference you are awesome and I will marry you!_


	10. Chapter 10

_First off I owe huge apologies to you all for the last Chapter of Thin Ice! (if you're reading that as well) it was grammatically horrible and the song lyrics didn't come out spaced like I typed them so it was a jumbled mess! I am sorry about that everyone and feel bad for rushing it, I would offer an excuse but the only one I have is that my enthusiasm far outweighs my abilities sometimes! If anyone knows of a Beta who might be willing to work with me please PM me so I can spare you that again. This has also not been Beta'd but hopefully will not be as bad. I do however finally redress the fact that I have no twelfth member in my glee club lol, hope you like the approach but apologise if you don't. okay…on with the show! _

Although life didn't change overnight for New Directions, it _did _change! They hadn't in any way planned to video their performance of '_Fuck You_' but Lauren Zizes had heard on the grapevine what the glee club had planned and after a little discussion with the rest of the AV club _they _had arranged to record the event…_and _post it to You Tube. Against all expectations the video had gone viral. Numerous high schools across the country and then various different colleges, universities and school's across the _world _began to emulate McKinley High's attitude towards bullying. A month after the video had first made it's way onto the world wide web, New Directions found they had gained a certain notoriety, something they were dubiously proud of.

One tremendous up side to the You Tube video was that Azimio left McKinley and went to attend Carmel instead. Apparently he couldn't handle the negative image he now had and instead of trying to change his behaviour had chosen to leave. This was not exactly heartbreaking for the school and with him gone and Santana back in charge of the Cheerio's things finally began to change at McKinley high. Slushies were now for drinking and _not _surprise facials, there were no dumpster tips, port a potty lock ins or 'accidental' shoves into lockers. In fact a general sort of peace had started to descend over the school. It wasn't a utopia and there would always be social divides within a high school as that was just life…but those divides were no longer underlined with acts of physical violence or open jeering, if anything the new rule seemed to be very much live and let live.

Quinn was actually one of the least affected by these changes, despite being the driving force behind the now iconic performance she seemed uninterested in the fallout. While everyone else went nuts over it and celebrated the general détente, the blonde basketball captain just carried on going about her business. The up side was she no longer had to worry about Rachel when she went to hold her hand or kiss her in public, aside from that she tended to keep her head down and get on with her studies and basketball. Which is _why _she had no idea of the almost heroic stature she had gained in the eyes of some of the former 'lesser life forms' of the school. It became apparent one lunchtime about a month after the performance when she realised the last blue Jell-O pot had gone from the cafeteria. Groaning dramatically she draped herself over her girlfriends back and gestured pitifully at the normal coloured Jell-O pots.

"Raaach, they ate all the blue Jell-O, I _told _you we should have stopped kissing sooner."

The brunette diva rolled her eyes and with a small smile turned and propped one hand on her hip. She spoke as they made their way over to their usual table with the rest of the gleeks.

"Oh I _see_, so eating blue chemicals is more important than making out with your girlfriend, is that the situation here Miss Fabray?"

Realising her faux pas as soon as she'd spoken Quinn turned to the others at the table for help, Brittany just smiled back genially and the others swiftly made studious attempts to avoid her eyes, all except Santana that was, who was smirking. Quinn sighed at the lack of support and slumping into her seat caught Rachel's chin gently and turning the diva's face to hers kissed her softly.

"I hate when you play dirty Berry…of _course _it's not more important you doofus, but you know what happens when my blue level's get low."

Rachel just grinned back happily and kissed the tip of the athletes nose, ignoring the gagging sounds coming from the direction of Santana.

"Yes, you become slightly less manic, which is a _good _thing because we all have important matters to discuss."

The others groaned in chorus, now however it was good done naturedly, whereas before it would have held a genuine tone of exasperation. Rachel's reaction however had _not _changed and she continued to ignore the groan as she spoke over it.

"Well, I'm sorry but while Lauren was kind enough to step in and help us out to our victories at invitational's and sectionals it's time we actually gained a new member. I mean, Mercedes has moved schools now to be with Sam so it's time we got used to the fact she isn't coming back. And I was thinking, now things are different in the school I think we could really get some decent new members."

As the group started discussing possible new members from the fresh influx of students Quinn's attention was caught by a small group of freshmen who were clustered on one of the corner tables. They were talking in hushed urgent tones while every so often glancing at the gleeks table. She vaguely recognised them as the newer members of the school band and smiled in their direction tentatively. She was surprised when it caused a flurry of bent heads and whispered words and reaching across she tugged on Rachel's sleeve.

"Um…Rach _why _are the new band kids looking at me all weird?"

She was expecting to be met with one of her girlfriends usual long rambling explanations about how highly esteemed the glee club was now. So when instead she was met with only silence she managed to tear her gaze away from the flustered bright red faces of the freshmen and towards her friends…_all _of whom were looking at her as though she'd added four by four and come up with oxygen as the answer. Santana snorted into her hand.

"Just how oblivious _are _you these days Q? okay let me explain it to ya'll so you know exactly how things are. Normally, band kids, especially _freshmen _band kids would have been soaked in several different flavours of slushy and found out what exactly is lurking at the bottom of the dumpsters. But since we performed our little song they're untouchable…_everyone _is."

Quinn rubbed the back of her neck and frowned deeply, she already knew that! but she didn't know why that impacted _her _especially. Rachel smiled fondly at her oblivious girlfriend and Santana sighed again.

"Q…it was _your _idea, because of it Azimio left and his disciples are too nervous to try anything, you instigated the one thing that has _finally _started to change this school. Something even scary ass Sue or lovable old Mr Schu couldn't do. They sort of have a hero worship thing going on."

The Latina smirked at the basketball players look of embarrassment and then allowed the smirk to spread into a huge grin as she observed something behind her best friends back.

"As you're about to find out."

Quinn opened her mouth to speak but was silenced when she saw one of the smaller freshmen was standing at her elbow. She was mildly worried when she noticed the boy was bright red and shaking so she offered a small smile, hoping it would relax him before he combusted.

"Um…hey, you okay?"

He nodded hurriedly and glancing back to his table where the others were all looking at him expectantly he took in a deep breath. He then withdrew his hands from behind his back to place a blue Jell-O pot and a sandwich bag full of blue M&M's in front of her.

"Hi…we just wanted you to have these because we know you like them and we're really grateful for what you all did!"

He rushed it out in one breath and then hurried off before the blonde could even think about thanking him properly. She looked at the treats and then back at the table of freshmen before raising a hand tentatively and waving with a small smile. They all smiled shyly and there were one or two hesitant waves. Quinn turned back to the rest of the glee club (who were trying their best not to laugh outright at the bemused basketball player) and rubbed the back of her neck again.

"Did that _actually _just happen?"

Rachel smiled proudly and deftly snagged one of the blue candies before she wrapped an arm around Quinn's shoulders and pulled her close.

"Yep, they _like _you…you must be used to this sort of thing though, I mean when you were the HBIC people gave you stuff all the time."

Quinn snorted and rolled her eyes as she picked up a spoon and eagerly took a mouthful of blue Jell-O, ignoring Rachel's grimace as she did so.

"Yeah, but that was because they were scared I was going to make their life hell if they _didn't_."

Rachel tapped the blondes shoulder gently with a fingertip where her hand rested and when she had her girlfriends attention she smiled softly. Despite the full dining hall and being sat at the table with all their friends the gesture felt oddly intimate.

"And now it's because you're being _you_. I keep telling you you're worth everything to me, now everyone else can see how amazing you are too, maybe you can start trying to believe it."

Swallowing her mouthful slowly, Quinn smiled despite herself. She still had trouble sometimes, seeing herself as anything other than the cowering victim she had once been, but…the group therapy that Leroy had gotten her into was helping. As of course was Rachel, reaching across she rested her forehead on the diva's and let out a small breath.

"I'm trying Rae…and I'll keep on trying."

Before the two got _too _carried away Santana decided to intervene and clearing her throat she fell back on her usual smart ass attitude.

"Okay you two, before I have to go all Lima Heights on your asses for being overly sweet could we _maybe _concentrate on the problem of needing a new member? I for one want to kick ass at Regional's and the _only _way we're doing that is if we do something different…and for that we need not only a new member but a new method of attack."

Brittany frowned and laying a hand on the head Cheerio's arm she bit her lower lip worriedly.

"We don't have to _really _kick asses do we? I like the new nice school we're at and thought we were done with having to pretend to be mean?"

The Latina's expression instantly softened and she smiled gently as she took Brittany's hand.

"It's just an expression Brit, Brit…no more mean, just like I promised."

Dave smirked and nodded his head as he leapt off the bench and getting behind the two cheerio's swept them into a bear hug. This made Brittany squeal with delight and Santana scowl at him when the blonde cheerleader wasn't looking. Dave just enjoyed the mushy hug which he knew the Latina was definitely _not _enjoying, so of course he couldn't help adding cheerfully.

"No more bad stuff, it's all hugs and kisses now…right San?"

The others didn't even try to hide their grins and laughter at the situation the head Cheerio now found herself in and she alternated between pretending to glare at them all when Brittany was distracted or grinning back happily when she wasn't. Eventually, Dave let go of them and leapt back into his seat next to Artie, where he took the smaller boys hand in his with a fond smile. They were the only couple that weren't big on overt PDA's but the little ones they shared always made the rest of the group smile inwardly. Puck growled as he stuffed another French fry in his mouth.

"Can the new member maybe _not _be gay…_and _severely hot, I'm beginning to feel left out as the only single guy in glee now."

Mike patted him on the head condescendingly and grinned.

"Maybe we can get you a pet, like a mascot to keep you happy and out of trouble?"

The mohawked boy snorted and rolled his eyes but grinned nonetheless and hurled a French fry at his friend who caught it in his mouth much to Tina's disgust. Rachel sighed and drawing their attention neatly back to the main point of discussion, tried again.

"I can see trying to have a proper meeting about this is pointless, but can we all just ask around and see if there is anyone who would be willing to join? Quinn, Mike and Puck you could ask your team mates, it's always good to get more jocks on side, _especially _now we have a winning team."

Mike cleared his throat pointedly and the rest of the table groaned and sank their heads into either their hands or down onto the table in front of them with a thump, because they _knew _what was coming. Since their first game the team had gone on to win every one of their next three games and had been written up in several local and sports papers. Including the now _infamous _paragraph that was about to be repeated…again!

"Don't you mean the 'hottest new team to emerge in high school basketball for decades, only enhanced by the magical bond between team Captain, point guard Quinn Fabray and ace Shooting guard Mike Chang that has seen some of the sweetest baskets scored this year.'…"

Tina glared at Rachel half heartedly and the diva had the good grace to blush as she admitted.

"Well I didn't think he would say it _every _time I mentioned the team."

Mike grinned unrepentantly and high fived an equally joyous Quinn, however when they noticed that their other halves were _less _than impressed they settled down again. Before Rachel could say anything else the bell rang and the table started to disperse rapidly, the diva turned to Quinn who was pocketing the remaining candy with one hand and snagging Rachel's books up with the other. The blonde walked Rachel to her locker and leant on it. Smiling slightly she watched the diva concentrate as she picked her books out for her next class. Rachel noticed out of the corner of her eye, and with a small smile she blushed and spoke to the athlete even as she kept her eyes on her locker.

"What are you smiling at there stud?"

Grinning, Quinn shrugged the shoulder that wasn't leaning on the bank of lockers.

"Just…happy I guess. I mean, while nothing in life is ever perfect it sort of feels like things _are _right now you know? School, basketball, glee…it's all going nicely. Plus, I love you and as amazing as everyone thinks the things I have done are, they should know it's only because _you _made me see I didn't have to be what I thought I was. I'm only as good as I am because _you _made me that way Rachel Berry."

The diva's breath caught in her throat and if they had been anywhere _other _than the school corridor she would have been showing Quinn exactly how much she meant to her. However as it _was _the school corridor she settled for a kiss. A toe curling intense and deep kiss that left the blondes head reeling that is. Thanking god she was leaning on the lockers Quinn blinked and realised the smug looking brunette had just asked her a question. Rewinding a few moments she cleared her throat and remembered what it was.

"Oh…um, no I have a free period right now, figured I would go see if there's any way I can persuade Lauren to come back for good. I know she also has a free period and is bound to be in the AV lab."

Smiling happily at the dedication Quinn was showing to the glee club Rachel reached up and placed one more much more chaste kiss on the still swollen lips of her girlfriend.

"Okay, are you at practice this afternoon? I know you have extra practices this week."

The basketball captain shook her head.

"No, I'll meet you after your trig class."

As the class in question was two doors away she waited to make sure Rachel got there (habit) before turning on her heel and heading for the AV lab. She was only feeling _slightly _guilty at the fact that she had an ulterior motive for going to see Lauren. Luckily the AV lab was fairly empty, in fact apart from Lauren there was only a pair of legs sticking out from under a desk. Quinn raised an eyebrow as she sat down opposite her unlikely but close friend.

"Hey Zizes, you _are _aware that one of your club appears to have been either eaten or squashed by a desk right?"

Lauren rolled her eyes at the basketball players smirk and casually pushed the tray of Twinkies across the desk in silent invitation. It wasn't a big deal unless you knew Lauren and her addiction to the sweet treats, in which case it meant a lot! Quinn dutifully, and happily, accepted one. Lauren watched her for a moment curiously before speaking.

"Always nice to see you Q…but I'm wondering why. You guys already thanked me for the video, which by the way you so didn't need to. And you know me well enough to know that I cant come back to Glee because of my own projects…so?"

Popping the last bite of the hastily scoffed cream bun into her mouth Quinn swallowed. Fidgeting awkwardly for a moment in her seat before sighing she rubbed the back of her neck and finally spoke.

"You know me too well Lauren…and you're right, I know you want to make your movie so I wouldn't ask you to mess that up by pressuring you back into Glee. _But_, yeah I do have a favour to ask."

Lauren nodded with a small smile and ignored the thud and muted swearing that came from the direction of the legs behind her. She gestured for the basketball player to continue and after a moment where she glanced at the legs Quinn did so.

"I was wondering if you could see your way to maybe organising some more filming. You see with her dad's also helping me out Rach has cut down on some of her own expenses and one of them is a decent camcorder. Now you and I both know she's _bound _to make it big, there is no other viable future for her…and to help her with that I was wondering if you could arrange for your club to start filming some more of her performances and practices?"

Lauren looked thoughtful and rubbed her chin as she started mentally adding up what cameras and members she would need to use to put together a decent audition DVD. Quinn spoke hastily as she outlined exactly what she wanted.

"I mean, she kicks ass and I was thinking her application to NYADA would go better with a well put together short of all her best performances. I'm more than willing to pay for time and equipment but I want it to be a surprise. I just know that she's at her best in her unguarded moments sometimes…it's like she puts more of herself into what she's singing so…"

Lauren lifted a hand cutting Quinn off and smiled gently.

"Cool it Fabray, of course I'll do it…just pay for the discs and we'll call it even. Oh and _obviously _I get to option her for one of my films when she makes it big. Which will be after I do of course."

At the girls honest grin Quinn found herself smirking back and she bumped the wrestlers knuckles with her own happily.

"Lauren, you are the best, anything you need for your movie you just need to ask me okay?"

There was a distinct twinkle in Lauren's eyes as she bumped Quinn's knuckles that the basketball player completely missed.

"I'll bear that in mind Fabray…now that we're done with business, so to speak, how is the hunt for your twelfth member going?"

Quinn sighed and ran both her hands through her hair as she sat back tiredly. Smothering a yawn she recounted the few applicants there had been so far. Sadly none of them could sing and _all _of them had suffered from serious stage fright. After Lauren got done laughing she pursed her lips slightly then heaved a huge sigh before folding her hands in front of her.

"While I cant be with you guys full time this year, never let it be said I left my friends up a creek without the necessary paddle. _Watt's_, get your ass over here!"

Quinn raised an eyebrow in mild confusion as Lauren waited patiently. The legs which were encased in jeans and battered black Vans slid out from under the desk to reveal a figure that the basketball player vaguely recognised. Cameron something or other, An English girl that had pretty much kept off the radar ever since she started at the beginning of the year. Roughly the same height as Quinn but a little bulkier, with a black v neck t shirt covered by a loose bright orange shirt with 'Property of Arkham Asylum' on the front and 'Inmate' stamped across the back. She was currently rubbing a hand gingerly over the lump forming under her dark blonde spiked hair.

"Bloody Hell Lauren, when was the last time anyone looked at the wiring in this place, there was a power chord down there that says _Sinclair _for crying out loud!"

The wrestler rolled her eyes and gestured towards Quinn.

"Yeah, like you _aren't _gonna take it and add it to your geek collection, now hush up. Cameron Wilde, this is Quinn Fabray."

Flushing slightly Cameron nodded and offered her hand. Lauren couldn't help but laugh at the basketball players perplexed look and said, as though it would explain everything.

"She's English."

Cameron was the one to roll her blue grey eyes at that statement and after shaking Quinn's hand with a half smile she looked back at Lauren questioningly.

"You wanted something else? Cos seriously that wiring needs more work and _then _I need to recalibrate the EMF reader before Friday or all the readings are going to be bollocks."

Quinn just looked on bemused and clapped herself on the back mentally as she _finally _remembered that she recognised Cameron from the swim team which explained the sturdier build. Lauren looked between the swimmer and the basketball player and then smiled.

"You _both _want me to do you guys a favour so in return, _Cam_ you are going to join the glee club, and don't pretend you cant sing because I have seen the evidence remember. _Quinn _I know she's a little odd but it's mostly because she's English and she _can _sing so you need to vouch for her. That way both your debts are paid and all is right with the world."

Quinn shrugged, it was fine with her though she doubted Puck would be happy because from what she had seen of Cameron's wandering eyes in the locker room she was about as straight as Kurt. Cameron didn't exactly look over the moon but she sighed and directed her response to Lauren.

"And you'll supply the infrared camera's and the glasses, well, _if _we get them finished?"

The wrestler nodded and grumbling under her breath Cameron sighed and shoved her hands in her jeans pockets.

"When and where do I turn up then?"

After giving her the details of the next practice which was tomorrow afternoon the swimmer nodded, sighed and retreated to the safety of the jumbled wires under the desk. Quinn decided _not _to ask and just hoped that the girl could sing, if so their problems were solved _and _she would manage to get the audition disc put together for Rachel. After a general catch up gossip with Lauren the basketball player decided to head to the library to work on her history assignment while she waited for the diva's class to finish. She was so engrossed in the history books that she didn't notice the furtive figure of her girlfriend heading towards the AV lab's that she herself had recently left.

Lauren wasn't generally one to be surprised, not often anyway but the arrival of Rachel Berry wearing a borrowed letter jacket that _wasn't _Quinn's and was instead about three sizes too big and obviously some kind of disguise…that _did _actually warrant surprise and her left eyebrow made an abrupt acquaintance with her hairline. The diva looked around furtively as though she may perhaps be being pursued by the mafia before she slunk into the seat opposite the one Lauren was still occupying. The wrestler calmly closed her laptop and assuming her usual tone of neutral curiosity she cleared her throat.

"Something I can help McKinley's resident superstar with?"

Rachel smiled brightly and allowed her head to fully emerge from the oversized jacket that Lauren now realised was Mike's when she took in the stitched name _Chang _on the right breast.

"Lauren, I'm glad I missed Quinn and I assume she wasn't able to convince you to return to glee full time? But it's fine, I _actually _had a favour I wanted to ask you."

She had no idea they weren't alone until she heard a snort of laughter sound from under the desk in the corner. She jumped slightly at the unexpected sound before turning back to the former glee club member who was smiling slightly and looking even more curious.

"Okay…well, I seem to be on a roll so what was it you wanted to ask me Berry?"

Brushing off the first part of Lauren's sentence, Rachel flicked her hair over her shoulder and bit her lip for a moment before leaning forward and talking earnestly.

"Well, as I am sure you know through your friendship with Quinn and also because of the inevitable high school gossip. Quinn now lives with me and my fathers and for some reason feels beholden to them. Because of that she seems to be failing to apply to college's that she is actually worthy of. Now while I realise this is not your problem and could perhaps be considered a little underhanded of me I have decided that Quinn should apply to Julliard."

Lauren secretly agreed that the blonde's previously hidden musical genius should in fact secure her a place at the prestigious school of music and art. She kept those thoughts to herself however and just inclined her head to silently encourage the diva to continue.

"Needless to say Quinn feel's she isn't capable of this and to that end I was wondering if perhaps you could indulge in some subterfuge and compile a DVD of some of her performances. She plays the jazz club every Saturday night with Arties band as well as her performances for glee club so you should be able to get some very good _and _varied material."

Rachel frowned as the legs under the desk snorted another laugh and she opened her mouth to finally ask a question concerning those legs when Lauren spoke again, effectively distracting her.

"Okay…so let me get this straight…"

Over the next ten minutes Lauren discovered that Rachel and Quinn were scarily alike in what they wanted and she had to fight a _very _hard battle with herself not to grin at the irony of this situation. Once an agreement was reached Rachel slunk back into Mike's oversized letterman and headed towards her trig class again. Smirking, Lauren sat back in her chair and finally gave in to the laughter she had felt welling up since she'd seen the little diva in the _very _bad disguise. Sliding out from under the desk Cameron scratched her head free of dust and smirked.

"I take it this is _all _to remain secret then?"

Lauren glanced at the dust covered nerd she had formed a firm friendship with and rolled her eyes.

"Of course, but it _does _help with my own film that I wanted to make, and with you in Glee club it could work _even _better than I anticipated."

Cameron sighed and glanced at the wrestler with resignation.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be wiring up countless video camera's over the next few weeks?"

Lauren laughed and reaching down she hauled the swimmer to her feet effortlessly.

"Don't even _pretend _to complain Jenny English, you _love _all this nerd work."

Scowling the swimmer grumbled good naturedly to herself about Lauren needing to make her mind up about a nickname. Shaking her head, Lauren re-opened her laptop and with a smile glanced down at the flashing title on her screen…

_High School Love: True Story…_

Yep, this was going to work out for _all _of them just fine.

That evening at home Rachel was flipping through song sheets trying to find something different, something that would make them stand out at Regional's. Quinn was busy working on the first of several jazz mash ups that she and Dave had mused on for a while. They might not even work in the long run but it was worth a try and the club had been urging them to try something different. Her girlfriends exasperated sigh gained her attention however and she looked up as the diva swept her notes onto the floor in frustration. The blondes eyes widened at the out of character action and she set her pen down.

"Rach…you'll figure it out, or the group will. We work as a team remember so stop pressuring yourself to come up with the solution all on your own. The problem is all of ours, not just yours."

The diva wiped the tears of frustration away and Quinn slid from the desk to pull Rachel away from the screen of her laptop and into a hug.

"Hey…come on, we just have to figure out how to make the audience feel more a part of the performance than just watching it."

She murmured soothingly into the brunette's ear as she kissed the side of her neck softly. She smiled slightly when she heard the shaky breath Rachel released as she sank into the basketball players embrace fully.

"I know stud, it's just frustrating…like the answers _right _in front of me but for some reason I cant see it!"

Quinn just nodded against the diva's shoulder and rubbed her hands soothingly over the small of the shorter girls back. It was all very relaxing and edging towards mildly erotic before she was shocked into stunned silence when Rachel suddenly pulled back with a grin and a yelp of enlightenment.

"That's exactly _it _Quinn! You are a frikkin _genius_!"

She pressed a very thankful and almost bruising kiss to the shocked athletes lips before lightly skipping back over to her computer leaving a puzzled Quinn in her wake.

"Um…you're welcome?"

Rachel however was already off and bringing up several different videos at once, so shaking her head fondly Quinn decided to retreat to the kitchen and make some tea. She had the feeling it was going to be a long night. Hiram was downstairs and looked up with a smile as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo, how's it going up there? Little bee looked sort of down when you got back this afternoon?"

Quinn nodded and shrugged a shoulder as she rummaged through the cupboard for Rachel's herbal remedy thing she preferred to drink in the evenings.

"Worrying about Regional's. Though we do now have a twelfth member assuming she can sing. Rachel wants us to do something different, something that makes us stand out from the other groups performing. Vocal adrenaline always go for glitter and in your face showmanship. I guess she _must _have thought of something though because she's totally distracted right now."

She gave a yelp of triumph as she finally found the tea bags and dropped them into the pot by the boiling kettle. Hiram smiled at her and leant back in his seat, Quinn had _continued _to surprise him, firstly with her attention to Rachel's dramatic personality without over indulging it. Then with her dedication to her therapy, she rarely spoke about it but occasionally she would find him or Leroy just for a hug and he always did so without questioning her. But where he _would _like her to show a little more dedication was her approach to her _own _further education.

"Quinn, can I ask you something?"

She nodded as she arranged the mugs on the tea tray smiling at the hand painted porcelain cups she and Rachel had made for each other at colour me mine. The diva's had several gold stars of course as well as love hearts, along with Quinn's interpretation of the brunette via a stick drawing. Quinn's _also _had a stick drawn basketball player on it with a microphone in one hand and a basketball in the other, as well as several of the instruments she could play and a huge heart on the bottom. They had both scrawled messages of love to each other in the base of the mug and _every _time they drank from them it caused a smile to emerge no matter their previous mood. Turning her attention back to Hiram she noted the fond exasperation in his eyes and smiled guiltily at her wandering mind.

"Sorry dad…go ahead before I see something _else _shiny."

He laughed and she ducked the tea towel he threw at her jokingly before assuming a more serious expression.

"Leroy and I were wondering if you had given any more thought to college. You _must _know there have been scouts at the last few of your basketball matches right?"

The athlete shrugged slightly and rubbed her hand idly across the back of her neck. A gesture the older man was beginning to recognise as one of hesitation and awkwardness and sighing internally he tried again, a different approach this time.

"You know that they're already comparing you to Sue Bird right? Colleges are clamouring to put together invitations that you cant refuse. Rachel wants you to embrace your musical gifts…but the thing is kiddo, no one knows what _you _want."

Looking at the two decorated mugs again the blonde smiled half heartedly and turned to Hiram as she finally confessed.

"I don't _know _what I want to do, I honestly have no idea. I feel like sort of a cheat when it comes to the music because it's a freak gift, a one in a million thing and not true talent and dedication like Rachel has. I _love _playing basketball but I don't want it to be the sole focus in my life. I will happily play for a college but _not _because they offer me a sports car or an apartment. I want to work out what I want to do with my life first and base my college choice on _that_."

Hiram smiled fondly and walking over hugged her lightly with one arm as he used the other to pour boiling water over the tea bags in the pot.

"I think that's the most sense I ever heard a teenager speak when it comes to college. Don't let anyone rush you into a decision Quinn, and as enamoured as Rachel is with the idea of Julliard for you she will support you no matter what you decide and you know she will. So take your time, and think about what matters to _you_."

Glancing across at the slightly shorter man Quinn swallowed back her tears of gratitude and just let her forehead rest on his shoulder for a long moment before she stood up.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me…sometimes it feels like there's pressure from all sides and I just want to say what everyone wants to hear to make _them _happy. So thanks, I promise whatever decision I make it _will _be well thought out."

Nodding happily he pressed a kiss to her temple and then headed back to the folded paper on the kitchen table, he almost tripped when he heard the next words out of the blonde teenagers mouth however.

"I was also wondering…if I could go with you and Rachel the next time you go to temple."

He turned at the hesitant question and after blinking a couple of times in shock he sat down. Quinn busied herself with the tea accoutrements while she waited for him to process the request. When he did he cleared his throat and spoke carefully.

"You know you don't _have _to right? We understand that you were raised as a Christian and just because you live with us doesn't mean that you have to convert."

Smiling softly the basketball player just nodded and tried to find some of the vegan cookies Rachel loved.

"I _know _that, but regardless of my own religion it _is _a huge part of Rachel's life and I want to understand it more. I've been reading up about it for a few weeks now and truth be told there are several things about the religion that cry out to me in ways that Christianity did not. I'm not saying I want to convert but I _do _want to learn more, if you and your temple will allow me that is?"

Hiram knew the temple would welcome her with open arms, there was never a question as to that.

"Does Rachel know you're asking?"

Quinn shrugged and tried not to look guilty as she admitted.

"She knows I've been reading up about it and researching but I didn't want to say anything in case you really didn't _want _me to go."

Hiram shook his head slightly and wondered if there was a day when this teenage girl would cease to surprise him, he hoped not.

"Well of _course _you can come along to temple Quinn, but talk to Rachel first so she doesn't think we either a) conspired together or b) that I strong armed you into it!"

Laughing slightly Quinn picked up the tea tray and nodded in agreement as she headed upstairs. She could hear Rachel muttering away to herself excitedly when she was only halfway up there and grinned fondly before pushing her way into the room. Smelling the honey and ginger in the tea Rachel smiled and looked up her expression softening.

"Thanks Quinn, you didn't have to do that…"

Setting the tray down the basketball player shrugged and looked over the diva's shoulders at the selection of songs she had highlighted.

"I know, but you were so engrossed I didn't want to interrupt you, _so _what have you come up with supernova?"

Turning in her seat Rachel yanked gently on the basketball players hand until Quinn relented and with a small smile settled down on the diva's lap. When she was comfortable Rachel grinned and spoke.

"_Now _that you are sitting comfortably I will share with you the stroke of genius that you inspired in me!"

Raising an eyebrow Quinn snagged a cookie from the plate and got it half way to her mouth before the diva intercepted it and took a bite. The athlete rolled her eyes and accepted the half cookie before speaking carefully (so as not to spray Rachel with crumbs).

"Wow, _I _inspired a stroke of genius, I am officially intrigued! So come on supernova spill it already."

Finishing her mouthful of cookie with a little impatient huff that Quinn secretly found _very _endearing, Rachel flipped her hair over her shoulder and carried on as though she hadn't been interrupted.

"I was thinking that you were right, when you said it had to be something that really made the audience feel part of the performance. That in turn got me thinking about the _one _thing we have that the other glee clubs don't."

She smiled expectantly and belatedly the basketball player realised she was _supposed _to say something.

"Um…a really angry Latina with razor blades in her hair?"

The little diva opened her mouth to disagree then looked thoughtful before shaking her head slightly.

"While I certainly _hope _we are the only glee club that has Santana, that wasn't _quite _what I meant. What I meant was we also have musicians! You can play, well, _whatever _pretty much, Blaine can play keyboard, Artie plays bass, Puck guitar, the only thing missing is drums and I'm sure the jazz club drummer would fill in for us."

Quinn took a sip of the herbal brew she had made earlier, annoyingly it was growing on her. Reaching out to snag another biscuit she waited wordlessly while Rachel took half, it was an odd ritual but the two of them always split cookies now.

"So you want us to _literally _play as well as sing…that definitely _is _something the other clubs haven't tried. And I guess if the choreography happened _around _the band it wouldn't look so stilted. Plus of course the guitarists _can _dance to a certain extent."

They split another two biscuits while they mulled it over and Rachel passed the song sheets over to Quinn.

"Plus I was thinking that the song _itself _needs to be something really punchy, I figured if we go for an original emotional number for the solo piece to draw them in something deep and soulful. Then maybe play a cover of something _really _punchy and upbeat that can literally invite the crowd to participate. So what do you think?"

Flipping through the songs carefully Quinn found herself smiling. Rachel _had _picked well known songs that would get people up and rocking in the aisles. The problem now was narrowing down the twelve she had picked to just one. After some thought the athlete plucked two out and tapped them.

"These two get _my _vote, I like them both and there's absolutely nothing offensive in them. Plus the Lady Antabellum one I can _definitely _see you and Dave rocking, or maybe you and Blaine…hell _anyone _in the group could rock that."

Rachel looked at the two the blonde had chosen and smiling happily she cast the others aside. Quinn looked at her questioningly at which point the diva chuckled and tugging lightly on the collar of the athlete's t shirt pulled her down for a kiss.

"I trust you, and besides those were _my _two favourites as well. I'll ask the club tomorrow and we'll see if they have any other suggestions or if they object to this choice. Plus of course we have to see if they actually _agree _with the idea of playing as well as singing."

Splitting the last cookie, the brunette placed half in her girlfriends mouth and chewed her own happily. Quinn swallowed her half before deciding that they had done enough work for one night, turning on the diva's lap so she was straddling her she let her arms loop around Rachel's neck.

"Now we have solved, at least potentially, the glee club problem, how about we spend some time solving the 'girlfriend feeling abandoned' problem?"

Rachel chewed her lip as she feigned thinking about the proposition while Quinn waited _not _so patiently. Eventually when the athlete resorted to a particularly over exaggerated pout the diva relented.

"I think that can be arranged, what do you say to a night of snuggling and scary movies?"

The basketball player held up a hand to halt the diva who was leaning in for a kiss.

"Snuggling _yes_, but the last time we watched a horror movie you made me _actually _crawl under the bed with a baseball bat to check for killer clowns!"

Raising a disbelieving eyebrow the brunette was quick to correct the error in that statement.

"_Actually _I asked you to check under the bed for serial killers because it was _your _bright idea to watch Copycat, you were the one who was scared of the prospect of killer clowns under there, not me!"

Quinn had the good grace to blush and half smile as she ducked her head.

"Yes well…I wouldn't have even _thought _that if you hadn't made me also watch Clown house!"

Gasping in mock outrage Rachel swiped at the basketball players arm and ignoring the exaggerated yelp she corrected her girlfriend yet again.

"You offered! Because I was so scared by Copycat _you _said we could watch the film Clown house which was the scariest film you ever saw and that way I wouldn't feel like a wimp…and I was glad we did because quite frankly that film _really _wasn't scary, it was just silly."

The blonde's jaw dropped in shock and she folded her arms huffily.

"Excuse _me_…three lunatics escape an asylum and dress like clowns then think they can make balloon animals out of people…how was that _not _scary! Even talking about it is making me want to get the baseball bat out again."

They looked at each other in silence for a moment and then smiled softly before saying in unison.

"The Little Mermaid."

With the decision made there was a flurry of activity as they each went to get changed into their pyjamas and get comfortable in Rachel's bed before starting the movie. Once they were comfortable and the lights were out the diva pressed play. After a few moments Quinn spoke quietly.

"Rae, can I ask you something…well, _tell _you something _and _ask you something at the same time?"

Keeping hold of her girlfriend Rachel nodded and smiled against the soft skin of the athletes neck.

"Of course you can."

She felt rather than saw Quinn take a deep breath and after a moments indecision the basketball player began to speak quietly.

"One of the things we talked about in group this week was um…sex and how the things that happened to us in the past have coloured how we act now. When it comes to sex I mean, and see the thing is, I realised that the one time I _did _actually do it I was drunk and don't really remember much. I _don't _want it to be like that for you and the next time I…wow, this is _really _hard to talk about."

She trailed off and closed her eyes, mentally cursing herself. The group leader had told them that if they were in a relationship it was something they would _have _to think about. But now she was trying to talk about it she was tripping over her own tongue and sounding like a complete moron. There was the gentle brush of lips on each of her closed eyes and when she hesitantly opened them the brown ones peering back at her _weren't _full of confusion or disdain, just love, understanding and honesty.

"Take your time Quinn, there's no need to rush, I'm _not _going anywhere."

She wasn't sure if it was the tone of her girlfriends voice or the look in her eyes but the blonde felt herself relax. After letting loose a breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding she finally found the words she had wanted and started again.

"I was trying to say…that I _love _you Rachel, I honestly do and I know that I want you to be with me both physically and emotionally but…I have _never _been with someone sober and I don't know how it will go."

She paused to bite her lip anxiously and Rachel smiled encouragingly as she ran her hand soothingly over Quinn's back and waited patiently.

"I _hope _it will be okay but I don't know, and the last thing I want is for us to be in that situation and me to freak out. I just want you to know that if it does happen, if I ever _do _lose it then it _isn't _because of you Rae, you're amazingly beautiful to me and I hope you know that."

Trailing off the athlete gave a half shrug. She only realised she was crying when the diva reached up and with the pad of her thumb and swiped away the tear that was trickling down her nose.

"Quinn…I _know _how you feel about me and I feel the same about you. I know you are still growing to love yourself and deal with what happened and I know a part of that is going to be sexual intimacy. I don't care _how _long we wait, I want you to be happy with who you are and to trust both me and yourself fully before you even think about sex. It's just one way of _many _when it comes to expressing how we feel about each other."

Waiting for the athlete to nod her acceptance of what Rachel had said the diva leaned in and pressed a feather light kiss onto Quinn's lips.

"In the meantime we get to enjoy snuggling up and watching movies. And of course making Santana vomit with our hyper cute behaviour."

As predicted _that _got a laugh out of Quinn and after a moment's more silence they turned back to the movie. As she watched the exploits of Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian on the TV and listened to Rachel humming along with 'Under the Sea' the basketball player felt the invisible pressure that had been sitting on her since the last group session finally lift.

Now all she had to do was help put together a Regional's winning glee show, ace all her exams, lead the basketball team to victory and finally, choose a college and find a direction in life…glancing down at the happily humming diva in her arms Quinn felt herself grin.

_Bring it on…!_

_And…another chapter done, hopefully with fewer grammatical errors! (again, sorry for that) anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed and don't resent the original character too much, I just had to solve the Mercedes thing somehow, for some reason I just don't get the character? I can find an angle for all the others quite easily but not so much for her, not without turning her into a cliché anyway! So I made up Cameron, and I also wanted an excuse to bring Lauren back in cos I like her. Well I shall head off to play with my new phone and hope I learn to use it before I blow it up, the next thing posted will (fingers crossed) be a follow up to Cheerio's & Froot Loops! Stay tuned kiddies and remember you all have my love and adulation! Mwah! Mwah! XXX_


	11. Chapter 11

_And here we go with another chapter, the 'original' song that Quinn writes in this chapter is actually sung by Leona Lewis and I have to say that I do not understand why it hasn't been used in the actual show because if there was ever a song that fit both the story and canon Quinn it's this one. Having said that I hope you still enjoy the chapter despite my lack of originality! _

Quinn woke before Rachel the next morning and as usual the two of them had become entwined at some point during the night. Smiling softly the blonde rested her hand in the palm of her hand and looked down at the dozing diva. Rachel was snoring softly and it struck the athlete _just _how bad she had it when she even found herself enchanted by the very thin stream of droll that trailed from the brunettes half open mouth onto the pillow. Rolling her eyes at her own smitten thoughts Quinn slid herself out from under the heavy arm of her sleeping girlfriend. The diva frowned in her sleep and reacting quickly the basketball player sent in her substitute. There was a seconds pause and then Rachel's face relaxed again as her arm pulled the pillow (that Quinn had deftly slid into place) closer to her.

Yawning widely the athlete slid into some very ratty but much loved red sweat pants and padded barefoot down to the kitchen. Leroy and Hiram had obviously left early for the day, _or _hadn't come home yet! Quinn smirked as she mentally imagined Rachel berating her fathers for staying out and not letting her know. _Well_, as she was the only one up it was definitely her turn to make breakfast…now it's true that she usually stuck to cereal when it came to herself, but she was feeling confident. Cracking her knuckles and stepping up to the stove she regarded it contemplatively for a long moment before crossing her arms and addressing it.

"Right…here's the thing kitchen. You and I aren't exactly on speaking terms because let's face it, every time I try to do _anything _in here you cause me to embarrass myself!"

Most people would feel slightly self conscious about talking to themselves, or more accurately to the household appliances. But Quinn figured that if she could live through teenage pregnancy and slushies then a little talking to the hardware was no problem.

"What I propose is a truce, long enough for me to cook the girl I love a decent breakfast, which means _no _burning, _no _falling over and _definitely _no spatters."

She eyed the stove cautiously as she continued to dig out the ingredients for the vegan pancakes that Rachel (and yeah okay, _maybe _her too) absolutely loved.

"Okay, I know how to mix this stuff up because I help Hiram when he does it but when it comes to the whole heating and actually cooking the batter thing…I _need _your co operation."

Letting out a breath the blonde swiftly and efficiently mixed the batter up, even adding a little pinch of nutmeg and sprinkle of cinnamon to it before turning to face the stove. Letting out a breath she turned the hob on and raised an eyebrow as the ring lit up red. Grabbing the frying pan she smiled confidently as she turned to get the jug of pancake mix, this was going to be _easy_!

Rachel was in the middle of a fantastic dream! She was centre stage on Broadway starring in a musical that _she _had written about a high school glee club. The only problem was that suddenly her flawless rendition of '_Everything I do_' had turned high and screechy…also kind of intermittent. Frowning she shoved her hands on her hips and turned to yell at the stage manager for screwing up the feedback. Which is when she realised that she _wasn't _on stage, and the screeching alarm was _definitely _real. The smoke alarm! Without waking fully she leapt out of bed and started to move. A small part of her mind made sure to point out to her fathers that while they had mocked her quarterly fire drills, they were certainly good at instilling instincts for survival into her. She made it downstairs and the burning smell hit her nostrils immediately.

Remembering where the kitchen fire extinguisher was the little brunette immediately headed for the cupboard under the sink…and barrelled straight into another firm body. She knew _one _of the yelps of surprise was her own but the fact she was suddenly drenched in cold water…_stinking _cold water…was definitely a surprise. Groaning she opened her eyes and started to pull herself up from the floor where she'd landed. To her surprise she made out the panicked form of Quinn with an empty vase in one hand and her mouth wide open in shock. Before either of them could say anything the smoke alarm started wailing again. Rachel leapt up to snatch the cause of the flames and smoke and send it skidding into the sink where the basketball player swiftly turned the tap on. After a few moments (and with the help of the open doors and windows) the smoke cleared and Rachel glanced at what _used _to be a frying pan in the sink and then back to the shocked blonde.

"Quinn, are you alright…what _happened_!"

The startled blonde blinked and then focused on her girlfriend before shutting her mouth and swallowing. She actually had _no _idea what the hell had happened, one minute the batter was going into the pan and while it cooked she turned to start slicing up the fruit and…then the kitchen struck, _again_!

"Your kitchen hates me! All I did was try to make breakfast for you and it tried to _kill _me…again!"

Looking at the distraught basketball player Rachel tried her very best to school her features into showing something _other _than the amusement that welled up at Quinn's claim.

"It's inanimate sweetheart it _cant _kill you, we talked about this after the popcorn incident remember?"

Scowling the blonde crossed her arms grumpily, it wasn't like she would ever _forget _the stupid popcorn incident. How was she supposed to know that the pouch had to come out of the cellophane first, she normally popped the real stuff and in her defence Rachel had told her just to put the pack in for three minutes.

"I'm telling you Rae, this kitchen hates me! The others one I have been in have _never _tried to smoke me out this bad. And it ruined breakfast, I was trying to…I just wanted to…you looked so _sweet _this morning and…"

She trailed off and swiped the back of her hand across her eyes, annoyed that tears were falling now. Rachel was at her side in a second and holding her close.

"Quinn you don't have to make me breakfast…it was sweet of you of course but then you _are _incredibly sweet. When you let people see it that is, and I _promise _you that the kitchen really isn't trying to kill you!"

It was the earnest tone in the brunettes voice that did it, and suddenly Quinn was giggling instead of crying and looking at the frying pan which was now black and had a hole right through it.

"Sorry, kinda dumb of me huh? Just really wanted to surprise you but I'm beginning to think that me and cooking are _really _not such a good idea."

The little diva laughed softly and kissed the athletes forehead before sighing and looking at the mess all over the kitchen. There was actually a lot of mess, more in fact than just a simple cooking mishap should have caused and raising her eyebrow she turned back to Quinn who still looked startled (possibly due to one eyebrow being singed).

"I almost hate to ask but…if you were _just _cooking pancakes then what on earth happened here to make so much mess. How did you get, _is that mango_? On the ceiling?"

Grimacing slightly, the basketball player rubbed the back of her neck with her right hand and blew out a breath before trying to explain.

"I made the batter and turned the cooker on, that all went just as you would expect it to. Then I started chopping the fresh fruit which was, as you so astutely pointed out, mango as well as some raspberries and melon. Anyway I noticed the pan was starting to smoke so I turned to go grab it…and um…well it turns out that I spilt some batter on the floor. Which I sort of maybe just _might _have slipped on. As I started falling I reached out to grab the countertop and missed, instead I grabbed hold of the dish towel. Which was under the fruit that then went everywhere, _including _the ceiling."

Rachel tried, she really, _really _did but the mental picture that brought to mind was just too much and she burst into giggles. Sighing dramatically Quinn put her hands on her hips in a perfect imitation of her girlfriend as said girlfriend leant heavily against her convulsed with laughter. In hindsight it _was _amusing but even so…

"I think we better go out and buy a new frying pan _before _your dad's get back."

Sadly, rather than silence the diva's mirth it just exacerbated it. Quinn rolled her eyes before managing to muster up an incredibly convincing pout. After a few more moments the brunette stood and took in the _less _than amused expression on her girlfriends face.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, you didn't hurt yourself when you fell did you? I just…why does this sort of stuff only ever happen to _you_?"

Checking her elbow for bruises where it stung a little, the basketball player shrugged and sighed.

"If I knew that then I wouldn't end up like this would I? and I'm fine I think just banged my elbow a bit. Sorry for dumping the dead flowers on you…it's made you kinda stink right now."

Rachel's amusement vanished entirely and her eyes widened as her nose _finally _registered the stagnant water smell that clung to her wet clothes and even worse, her hair.

"Ugh, Quinn _why _would you dump dead flowers onto a fire!"

Looking up from where she had started gathering the scattered fruit from the floor, and walls…_and _ceiling, the blonde looked flustered all over again.

"Rachel there was a _fire _on the cooker! and the nearest thing was the old flowers on the windowsill so that's what I reached for! When I turned to try and put it out you ran into me and…_well_, here we are."

Admitting that she may well have done the same thing the diva muttered a small apology and set about helping Quinn clean the mess up. Once the kitchen was cleaned and the frying pan safely hidden in the outside garbage can, the diva turned to Quinn and taking the sullen athletes hand she squeezed it lightly.

"Hey…it's okay baby. It's the thought that counts you know and the fact you were going to let me lie in and surprise me with breakfast is _amazing_. I love you, you big dork."

Finally the blonde broke out of her mood and smiled back shyly, initially she moved to go and embrace her, then her nose wrinkled in distaste.

"How about…_you _go shower and _I _make us some cereal instead?"

Realising all over again that she still smelt the diva yelped and ran up the stairs. Smiling as she watched the brunette run up the stairs Quinn set out two bowls and retrieved the boxes of cereal and cartons of milk. Real for her and Soya for Rachel, she could make a _lot _of concessions when it came to a vegan diet but milk could never be one of them. Fifteen minutes later Rachel padded downstairs in shorts and a polo shirt that Quinn vaguely recognised as one of hers which made her smile fondly. Although the plan of pancakes and fresh fruit had gone _seriously _awry (thanks to the evil spirits that Quinn was now pretty sure lived in the kitchen) she lay the tea towel over her arm like a waiter and pulled out the chair for her girlfriend.

"Your table is ready ma'am."

Rolling her eyes affectionately Rachel allowed Quinn to seat her and then waited while the blonde sat opposite her and held up the box of cereal with a grin.

"Shall I pour?"

Smiling back and caught up in the athletes enthusiasm she gestured with one hand and didn't fail to notice when one of Quinn's feet hooked itself warmly around one of hers.

"Please do!"

The second breakfast attempt went off without a hitch and they moved to the sofa in the living room just lying together snuggled up and flipping through the Saturday morning cartoons. Normally Rachel would be at dance class but her teacher had called to cancel and although typically she would be freaking out about lost opportunities, she found that this time she was glad.

"Quinn, have you thought anymore about college?"

The athlete looked down to where Rachel was lying against her with her head neatly tucked just under Quinn's chin and swallowed slightly. She had thought about little else _all _last night and she knew what she wanted to do…tentatively that was. But she wasn't sure if she should say it out loud, people who knew her and knew her past would maybe make assumptions when they heard her choice. Sighing she set the remote down and tearing her eyes away from '_Fosters home for imaginary friends_' she let her cheek rest against the top of Rachel's head.

"I, think so yes. For the most part but it's complicated and I'm not even sure it's possible to _do _what I want at the same school."

Rachel was glad that Quinn had spent time considering her selection but the way she was talking about it made her faintly nervous and she pulled on the slender hand of her girlfriend, linking their fingers and squeezing lightly in reassurance.

"Well, tell me what it is and maybe we can work it out together. I will support you _whatever _your decision is you know, I just want you to be happy Quinn."

She could feel the smile against the top of her head even as the basketball player squeezed her tighter.

"Well it's _complicated_, because I want to make people happy _and _I want to help people. So I'm hoping that if I'm lucky enough, Julliard will take me."

Rachel abruptly sat up her eyes gleaming and Quinn laughed softly as she lay a hand over the diva's mouth before the questions and suggestions could start.

"Whoa there…_before _you get carried away let me explain. You know how important music is to me, and as much as I think this gift of mine makes me a cheat I _would _like to use it to make people happy. You know as well as I do that the right song or piece of music at the right time can mean more than a hug. And to think _I _might be able to do that for someone is an attractive prospect, however I _also _want to delve into psychology."

Rachel raised a hand as if in class and Quinn let hers drop from the brunettes mouth as she raised an eyebrow in question. With tacit permission to speak now given Rachel smiled.

"You _can _do both subjects at Julliard, I happen to have an extensive knowledge of their prospectus and timetable memorised in the instance that you had any questions."

Quinn just laughed softly and raised her hand again to cup Rachel's cheek tenderly.

"Of course you did, you _are _Rachel Berry after all. And thank you…for not asking me _why _I want to do psychology."

The brown eyes holding hers captive softened even more and with a sad smile she allowed herself to lean into the gentle touch just a bit more.

"I would have been surprised if you _hadn't _chosen something like that baby. You have been through something that most people cant imagine outside of TV and Movies. It's natural that you want to know more about how it caused the long term damage that it has and to try and help prevent it from destroying anyone else. It's just _one _of the reasons I love you, you know. The fact that even after all this you are still desperate to protect other people."

Swallowing slightly the basketball player used her hand to gently pull Rachel closer to her before kissing her softly. After a series of soft and heartfelt closed mouthed kisses Quinn let her hand fall from Rachel's face.

"Well, not everyone will be lucky enough to have someone like _you _to pull them out of their own spiral of self destruction. I know you brush it off Rachel, but you really _did _save my life that night."

The diva was the one to find herself close to tears this time. She wasn't sure if it was because of the athletes words or the fact that the very thought of a world without Quinn Fabray in it terrified her. Whatever the reason she couldn't stop the tears from falling and clung to Quinn when the blonde pulled her close. They lay that way for a while then the basketball player sniffed and gave a half smile as she nudged Rachel with her nose.

"Enough with the tears, I'm going to need your excellent organisational skills to help me with my application. And as it's Julliard I guess I'm going to _have _to start helping you write some killer songs for regional's then nationals huh?"

It was like magic, the huddled form of Rachel Berry suddenly sat up with a determined look and began to vocally go through _exactly _what they would need to do and when. Whereas the glee club sometimes found their Captain's enthusiasm to be stifling and a little manic, Quinn found it endearing. She smiled to herself and let the majority of it wash over her, after all it wouldn't be long before the brunette powerhouse would put together a power point, A4 notepad and most likely motivational poster for _the plan_! The one thing the basketball player knew for certain was that however it happened she _would _go to New York with Rachel. If she didn't get into any of the colleges she applied for then she would damn well get a job somewhere and do things the old fashioned way by working her way up from the bottom. Whatever else her future held she _knew _it held Rachel Berry.

The rest of Saturday went by pleasantly, it turned out that the Berry men had gone out early to do some shopping and returned in the late afternoon with bags that they hustled upstairs. This inadvertently let the girls know they had been Christmas shopping and would in fact be celebrating this year. Leroy was over the moon about that as normally he was the one that enjoyed most of the festivities and although his husband and daughter tried they didn't get the same level of excitement. He knew Quinn would however and was planning to make it a very special one this year. The two girls shared Quinn's decision over colleges with their fathers and the rest of the evening was given over to Hiram and Rachel's incessant planning abilities. Luckily they were _so _busy they didn't notice that Quinn and Leroy had turned the game on and settled down together to yell at the TV and occasionally cheer and high five.

Sunday Rachel had most of her day taken up with classes while Quinn decided to get back to her morning runs. After that she spent a long time working on an original song she had felt rolling around in her brain for a long time. In the evening they all went to temple together and Quinn was surprised when she was indeed welcomed with open arms. _Literally_, and she felt slightly awkward as the Rabbi hugged her warmly. She nodded to Noah who looked slack jawed when he recognised the blonde, _that _caused Rachel to snigger slightly. The blonde listened attentively to the non Hebrew parts of the ceremony and when it _was _in Hebrew Rachel muttered the translations quietly to Quinn who made a mental note to pick up a book and start learning for herself. The brunette had been so overwhelmed when the athlete had revealed that she wanted to attend temple and find out more about Rachel's faith that she had _almost _broken down again.

Monday morning rolled around all too soon and despite Quinn having to go in early for extra basketball practice she still managed to fit in a run. Rachel decided to go in with her girlfriend and use the spare time in the auditorium to run through her own song notes. She had noticed that Quinn _always _took the longer route to school since buying the new car and although it was an old gas guzzler, even the diva had to admit she was falling in love with it as well. There was just something about the relaxed smile that fell over the basketball players face when she was at the wheel that was _insanely _hot. As Quinn pulled smoothly into the parking space furthest away from where kids habitually gathered she turned to Rachel and raised an eyebrow.

"Any reason you're looking at me that way supernova?"

Although the words came out smoothly the almost predatory look in the brunette's eyes was doing things to Quinn, _things _that were making her sweat. Things not helped when the diva smoothly slid close enough to smell the Prada cologne the blonde wore.

"What way is that…_stud_?"

Sucking her lower lip into her mouth and chewing on it for a nervous moment Quinn swallowed.

"Like you want to make me late for practice by dragging me into the back seat?"

She ventured in a far squeakier voice than she normally used. Rachel grinned at her and hooking a hand into the front of Quinn's letterman she pulled her forward and hovered a hairs breadth away from her lips for the longest moment. Eventually she closed the remaining distance and nipping on the blondes lower lip lightly sucked it into her mouth. Eventually she let go and smirking darted her tongue out to brush across the blondes upper lip.

"It's too bad that you have practice then isn't it? And I wouldn't want to make you late, after all you _are _the _**Captain**_."

The way she stressed the last word made Quinn groan and she narrowed her eyes playfully.

"I _will _get you back for this Rae."

Smirking the brunette kissed her chastely and then grabbed her bag before sliding smoothly out of the car, she leant back in to leave her departing comment.

"I'm counting on it."

So saying she closed the door and walked off. Aware that a certain pair of hazel eyes were locked onto a particular part of her anatomy she made sure to add a little sway. In the Plymouth Quinn let out a strained breath and once Rachel was out of sight let her forehead impact the steering wheel with a small whimper.

"I _swear _she's trying to kill me! On the plus side maybe my intimacy issues are improving."

With that thought she grinned and grabbing her gym bag from the backseat started to jog towards the gym. She nudged Mike as she passed him on the way in, he grinned back at her.

"What's put _you _in such a good mood Yoshi, or should I ask _who_?"

At his over exaggerated eyebrow waggling the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Just had a good weekend, well, _apart _from the kitchen trying to kill me again."

Mike physically face palmed and hooking one of his long arms round her shoulders pulled her in for a noogi before letting her go when she half giggled, half protested at the action.

"Fabray, we have been through this _before_. It isn't the kitchen or the appliances, it's just that _you _shouldn't be anywhere near them. I mean there was the popcorn incident at Rachel's, the time you tried to make candy apples at mine that Halloween and set fire to the curtains…not to mention the time Santana let you warm the pizza's."

Red faced from the reminders she shrugged and admitted (internally at least) that cooking and her were perhaps _not _the best bed partners. Shrugging she flicked the tip of her tall friends ear and then took off running. With a yelp he ran after her, as they both crashed through the gym doors still grinning and laughing coach Bieste sighed internally. Looked like it was going to be another one of _those _practices!

In the auditorium Rachel was smiling and humming softly to herself as she reached for her notebook, when she pulled it out however she frowned. She hadn't picked up _her _notebook but Quinn's and sighed impatiently, worse yet she would have to admit that her girlfriend was right when she had pointed out that matching notebooks might not be such a good idea. She reached to put it back when a piece of paper slipped out, she didn't for one instant _intend _to read it. A persons notebook was after all very private, especially when it came to song writing but she couldn't help it. When it landed the words were facing upright and so as she picked it up her eyes automatically scanned the piece of paper and she soon found herself engrossed. It was rough and so far contained only music written for the piano but it was…_emotional_, lyrically at least and she wondered how she could ask Quinn to play it without revealing she had inadvertently breached the girls privacy.

She was still puzzling that out and chewing on her lip thoughtfully when she heard the distinct faint squeak as the heavy auditorium door opened. Sitting bolt upright her eyes wide with guilt she actually sagged with relief when she realised it wasn't Quinn. As she shoved the notebook back in her bag however a different kind of tension settled over her as she took in the lumbering form of Finn Hudson. She was embarrassed to say that he had slipped her mind entirely recently, in _fact _since the performance of 'Fuck You' she realised she had hardly seen the tall boy. He looked different, his hair was a little longer and he wore a leather jacket instead of his letterman. Swallowing she forced a polite smile.

"Finn, what are you doing here so early?"

He smiled without humour and shrugged a shoulder as he made his way onto the stage. Rachel discreetly walked around the piano so the instrument was between the two of them and waited for him to speak.

"It's not like I have a lot else to do these days Rachel, my friend left to attend another school because of the glee clubs little performance. My mom is pissed at me and thinks I have anger issues and Kurt has Blaine round all the time, where else am I going to go? At least this place used to calm me…it's where we first kissed, do you remember?"

Not liking the odd tone in his voice Rachel tucked her hair nervously behind her ear and watched him carefully. After a moment she cleared her throat and spoke _very _softly.

"That was a long time ago Finn, we have a lot of good memories and those are the one I like to think when I think about you. I _still _want to be friends Finn, I care about you."

That was honest at least, despite everything that had gone down between the two of them she would always hold a special place in her heart for the boy. And although he had objected her friendship with Quinn and gotten mad he hadn't to her knowledge done anything physical. As she spoke he snorted softly and looked up at her again, that's when it hit her that he _didn't _look like Finn anymore…his eyes were empty, that spark he had always had was dulled.

"You care for me do you? Because I fail to see how _someone _who cares for someone else could treat me like you did. Would abandon me for someone who has done _nothing _good for anyone in her whole life!"

Rachel found herself wishing that he would shout because the controlled anger in his tone was far more chilling than an outburst of rage would be. Swallowing down her panic she glanced around and modulated her tone even more. She also wished she paid more attention to all those police procedurals that Quinn watched so she knew how to calm him down.

"Finn, I _know _you feel bad about the way things went down but nothing happened between me and Quinn until after we broke up. And there is a lot more to Quinn than you realise Finn, surely it must have occurred to you…I mean, you went out with her for a long time."

He looked at her sharply, his eyes narrowing.

"Is that another _joke _about how dumb I am? _Is it_!"

Swallowing rapidly the diva moved as he did, trying to keep the bulk of the piano between the two of them.

"No, that isn't what I meant at all Finn, _please _calm down! I just meant that even when you dated her didn't it seem like there were times you didn't even _know _her?"

He paused at that, frowning ever so slightly and for a brief moment Rachel could see a spark of the _old _Finn in his eyes and so she carried on talking in the same soft tone.

"She has apologised to you Finn, she _knows _what she did when the two of you dated was wrong. _She _has changed and maybe she could help you too Finn…you _need _someone to help you, you've lost your way."

He seemed to waver, his eyes misting over as he swallowed. One hand ran through his too long hair and he blinked a couple of times.

"I…things have just been bad, in my head I mean. I never _wanted _to hurt you Rach, or anyone else but Azimio…he made me feel welcome, like I _wasn't _a loser you know?"

He spoke quietly and with a wobble in his voice that was all too genuine. Swallowing down the panic and hurt at seeing him this way, Rachel still kept the piano between them but her eyes softened.

"You _aren't _a loser Finn, we didn't work out but you will find the right girl. I really think you need to spend some time talking to someone who knows how to help you, that can make you feel like yourself again."

He looked up at her then, his eyes bright as a different and worrying light filled them, a slightly manic one. Holding one hand out to her he began to talk almost manically fast.

"But don't you _see _Rachel! that's why I need you, when we are together things are amazing. I know you don't love me that way right _now, _but you did before and you can again! We are _meant _to be together and I know this. Quinn tried to interfere because she hates that I chose _you_, if she weren't around then it would be you and me!"

Rachel looked exasperated as she moved again, this time she moved _towards _him however. Her frustration at having the same conversation with the boy finally outweighing her caution.

"But she _is _in the picture Finn and it is _her _that I love! I'm going to New York with her after we graduate. That's where my future lies, in that city with _Quinn_!"

She suddenly realised that she was immediately in front of him and that the manic light had dropped to be replaced by the cold look again. She swallowed and at the first sign of movement from him tried to dart behind the piano but _he _was swifter. She yelped as his large hands gripped both of her wrists tightly and he pressed her up against the piano. As he pushed more forcefully and she tried to avoid him she found her back being bent at a painful angle.

"I'll _make _you remember Rachel. I'll make you remember because I have to save you from _her _and remind you that it's me your future is with, **ME**!"

She opened her mouth to scream but found her breath stolen as he crushed his mouth to hers, she struggled hard, trying to tear her head to either side to avoid his suffocating lips. Finn was determined to make Rachel remember that it was _him _she loved and couldn't understand why she didn't want it. Switching both of the diva's wrists to one of his hands he used the other to grip her face painfully and hold her still. Rachel was starting to panic but there was _nothing _she could do, he was simply too big and too powerful for her to fight…so she didn't. Instead she forced herself to relax underneath him. When he felt Rachel _finally _stop fighting him, Finn smiled into the furious kiss and pulled back slightly. The little brunette took her chance and fighting off the tears of anger mixed with pain and sorrow, she lifted her knee _hard_. As soon as the tall boy grunted and fell back she slithered away and ran like hell towards the door. He swore and started to limp after her but suddenly the door crashed open forcefully and Rachel found herself ducking into the seats to avoid the hurtling form of Lauren Zizes.

There was a slightly taller, slimmer girl running behind the wrestler and despite the fact she had a smaller physique and _should _be fitter she could hardly keep up. Lauren spared a glance for Rachel before she clothes lined the limping Finn and abruptly dropped to pin him. He yelped, swore and fought but could do little else with the experienced and infuriated wrestler keeping him in place. The other girl stopped next to Rachel and spoke breathlessly.

"You okay? Shit, stupid question of _course _you're not. There's someone on the way to get Quinn for you. And one of my mates is calling the cops."

Rachel blinked wordlessly, she had so much she wanted to ask. Like _how _they had known she was in trouble, _who _this girl was and more importantly what the _hell _had just happened. The only thing that came out however was a shaky, confused and quiet…

"_Why _are you talking in an English accent."

The girl blinked blue grey eyes and glanced to Lauren for support before realising there was no way the girl would be able to help her.

"You're in shock mate, you need to just…uh breathe and sit. I am English so I cant really help the accent, long story. Um, but we wired up the auditorium for video like you asked and tested it when we got in this morning. _That's _when we saw that you were in a bit of a situation and headed out here. Oh yeah the names Cameron by the way."

The diva just nodded and opened her mouth but couldn't think what to say. For her part Cameron stood awkwardly with one hand on the rattled diva's shoulder comfortingly. Luckily at that point, the door burst open yet again and Quinn who was still in her basketball uniform came barrelling in. Her eyes widened at the sight of Finn held securely by Lauren and she could feel the anger taking her over again…_right _up until she caught sight of her girlfriend. Rachel was shaking violently, her blouse was ripped and her lower lip was swollen and bleeding slightly. She was at her side in a _second _and Rachel fell into her arms clinging on tightly as she began to cry softly.

Cameron glanced between the two girls and Lauren and deciding that Quinn had things in hand where she was, sidled off to join the wrestler. Quinn just held Rachel close and muttered soothing words as she rocked her, she just thanked god that it hadn't gone too far. Plus, if she focused on the diva she _wasn't _thinking about how badly she wanted to kill Finn.

"What happened baby?"

She asked it softly but the brunette just shook her head and clung tighter.

"Do you want me to ring your dad's? I think we should if the police are coming."

Swallowing, Rachel finally looked up and it took _every _ounce of effort and then some that the blonde had to not leap over and pound Finn into the floor when she took in the shocked eyes and bruised lip. After a moment Rachel spoke hoarsely.

"I…yes please, _please _ring them and then I want to go home."

Quinn kissed her temple softly and spoke in little more than a whisper.

"I don't know if we _can _leave baby, the police are going to need to talk to you."

Rachel shook her head and Quinn frowned at the gesture.

"Wait…you _don't _want the police? Rachel he nearly…lord knows _what _he was intending to do to you before Lauren and Cam got here. You have to do this or he could attack you again."

Sniffing into the basketball players jersey the diva shook her head again and raised her red rimmed eyes to look at her girlfriend imploringly.

"He needs _help _Quinn…not prison. He isn't entirely responsible for what he did, he fell in with the wrong crowd."

Although she tried to fight it the blonde felt herself stiffen at those words and grinding her teeth for the longest moment, she waited until she felt calm enough to speak.

"I don't give a _fuck _if he was brainwashed by the KKK! He _attacked _you and he needs to answer for that. Just because some shit happened to screw him up doesn't mean he can go around and do what the fuck he likes to people!"

She realised she was nearly shouting and that Rachel was staring at her slack jawed. She stopped abruptly and closing her eyes just shook her head and pulled Rachel close again. This was about the brunette and what had happened to _her_, she had to stop confusing the issue. This wasn't about _her _rage and _her _helplessness, forcing herself to relax she was glad when the cops turned up. The next few hours were a blur to Quinn, she hung onto Rachel like she was a lifeline. On the plus side as soon as Finn had been secured the police moved things to the station. Rachel's fathers turned up and swiftly the two of them hugged and comforted their two girls. They spoke for a short time and Hiram decided to go into the interview room with the brunette leaving Leroy sat beside Quinn. The basketball player was sat with her elbows on her knees, hands holding tightly to a can of soda as she stared at nothing. After a while where the two of them sat silently together in the family room, Leroy sighed deeply and when she raised her eyes to his he smiled sadly.

"It's _normal _Quinn…you aren't a selfish person for immediately feeling your own pain."

Scowling she tore her gaze away from his and stared back down at the chipped and worn linoleum underneath her basketball boots.

"I'm not thinking about _my _pain! I'm thinking about hers and the way she still wants to help even after he attacked her like that. He has _no _excuse Leroy, none! Just because something happened to him he thinks it justifies him to go out and act like that and it _doesn't_!"

She hurled the can at the wall angrily and stood abruptly her hands curled into tight fists as she paced furiously. Leroy watched her closely, he had seen this sort of thing before in various forms at the hospital and he knew he had to let her vent.

"I want to fucking _hurt _him, I want to hit him till my damn knuckles are skinned down to the bone and that motherfucker isn't recognisable! And you know what _really _pisses me off about that? The fact that some asshole would try and use _my _past to justify me doing it, which would make me as bad as him…Jesus I _am _as bad as him! My bullying may have been more mental than physical but I still _did it_."

She stopped by the door and unclenched one fist long enough to run it through her hair before clenching it tightly closed again. Clearing his throat the tall man tried again to get through to the troubled girl.

"Quinn…it's normal to feel the way you're feeling. And although you might not believe it you _are _incredibly strong. You haven't given into it, you could have and many more may well have done."

Closing her eyes the blonde couldn't help but see her own attacker…fuck that, _abuser_, she was _abused _not attacked. Fucking therapy making her use the right words sucked! She didn't _want _to see it, or _hear _it or even _think _it…but she did. Her first thought when she saw Rachel like that, shaking bruised and bleeding, was that she'd failed _again_. She failed to protect herself and now she had messed up again and Rachel had been hurt. There was _nothing _she could do, not one damn thing and she let out a loud yell before slamming her right fist into the wall. At that Leroy sprang swiftly into action and he wrapped his arms around the trembling crying and ranting girl.

Blinking the tears out of his own eyes he held her fast so she couldn't hurt herself anymore and eventually she collapsed into the arms restraining her. Immediately she felt them embrace her instead and she let her head fall onto Leroy's chest as she cried. She cried for Rachel, for Leroy and Hiram and finally she cried for herself. Leroy just held her close and let her cry it out, soothing her when he could with murmured words as he rubbed her back. Eventually, she fell into an exhausted sleep and the large man finally allowed himself a few tears as he held her.

As the shock wore off Rachel felt clarity returning and with it came several realisations. Firstly, Finn had fallen further than any of them had believed and needed help, secondly she had been attacked…_actually _she would think about _that _later. Right now she had to focus, she _didn't _want Finn arrested, she wanted him to get help, and she _really _wanted Quinn with her. She knew that as hard as this was going to impact her it would be doubly worse for the blonde and she needed to know that there was _someone _with her. Seeing her distracted thoughts her dad squeezed her hand lightly and informed her that Leroy was with Quinn. The officers were very kind and patient with her as they took her statement, as well as her plea that Finn be assessed by a specialist and receive the help he needed. They shook their heads slightly bemused but promised to take her wishes into consideration.

Rachel frowned in confusion when she saw her daddy carrying a sleeping Quinn out of the family room. He quickly explained that she had worn herself out and left it at that. Luckily both Hiram and Rachel knew what he meant by that and so they made no further comment as the blonde was carried out to the car. She mumbled slightly when Leroy strapped her in but Rachel was quick to pull the girl towards her for the ride home. Once they were safely back in the comfort of their home Leroy lay Quinn on the couch and Rachel sat in such a way that the athletes head rested in her lap. Hiram made her a sweet tea and after pressing it into her hand sat beside her, Leroy perched on the coffee table in front of her and smiled softly.

"How are you _really _feeling honey?"

Taking a sip from her colour me mine mug she let out a shaky breath and blinked suddenly water logged eyes.

"It feels like it's unreal…a TV show maybe. I mean things like this don't happen in real life do they?"

Smiling sadly Hiram put his arm round her shoulder.

"Unfortunately it is real, I know you feel sorry for Finn but as your father I really half hoped that Quinn _would _put his head through a window."

She looked scandalised for a moment then sighed and let her head fall on the wool shoulder of his sweater.

"I know daddy and I think she _wanted _to but she would only have hated herself later and I don't want her to do that. She has enough to deal with as it is, I love her too much for that."

Leroy sighed and reaching forward patted her knee lightly.

"We are worried about you too Rachel. It was _you _that was attacked this time and you need to face that fact. Did you take the card they gave you for victim support?"

Hesitating the brunette took several more sips of her tea and finally nodded reluctantly. She knew they _meant _well but the fact she had been attacked by someone she had once felt great affection and love for was…too much for her at that moment. As though he sensed her thoughts Hiram kissed the top of her head and spoke softly.

"I know you don't want to think about it but I would feel better if you agreed to go to _one _meeting, then if it doesn't help you don't have to go back. Just bear in mind that keeping it to yourself wont help you. You need to confront it and deal with it no matter _how _painful, trust me when I say that if you leave it, it will only hurt you more."

Unbidden his eyes found themselves on the form of the sleeping blonde. Shifting in her sleep Quinn raised a bruised and scraped hand to scratch at her nose and he heard Rachel gasp before she shot a dark look at Leroy.

"Daddy what did she _do_! I thought you were _with _her."

He blinked and then nodded slowly as he looked at the damaged hand.

"She just burst. She _needed _to but she'll sleep for a while now and tomorrow you are _both _taking a sick day. I already spoke to your principal and he wants you to know whatever he can do to help he will."

Rachel relaxed slightly at that, she hadn't realised it but she _wasn't _looking forward to going back to McKinley at that exact moment. She dreaded to think how she might react when she set foot into the auditorium, a place that had previously been of comfort to her. It hit her then that the victim support group might _not _be such a bad idea after all. Belatedly she realised what her father had said, or to be more accurate the _way _in which he had said it.

"How do you _know _that she's going to sleep for a while?"

Leroy had the grace to fidget slightly as he admitted in a quiet voice.

"I _may _have slipped a sedative into her drink, but it's for her own good honey. She was tying herself up in knots over this and as you mentioned earlier she was warring with the fact that she wanted to pound Finn's face. She thought that made her as bad as him and that her anger stemmed from her own experiences somehow. Which is not _entirely _true as _I _wanted to do the same thing."

Rachel was sharp enough to give him a disapproving glance at the last statement then she finished her tea before smothering a yawn. Belatedly she looked at the mug again and then her guilty looking daddy.

"Daddy tell me you _didn't_…"

He shrugged slightly with a guilty smile and motioned for Hiram to pick her up as he moved to scoop up the blonde once more. Quinn was deeply asleep by this point and didn't react at all.

"_You _need a good nights sleep as well, tomorrow things will seem both more real and also less so. Just spend time together and more importantly talk, be honest…and ring the group."

If she hadn't felt so sluggish Rachel would have rolled her eyes. Instead she yawned again and started snuggling up to her dad as she watched her daddy move in front of them. He led the way up the stairs with Quinn safely curled within his arms.

The next day dawned and for a long moment Rachel believed it had indeed all been a dream. Right up until the moment she looked down and saw the bruises marring her wrists where Finn had gripped her. Shivering slightly she turned over and moved in closer towards the still sleeping form of her girlfriend. Quinn made a contented little noise in the back of her throat, not unlike a growl and half opened an eye as she pulled the diva close.

"Hey. How you feeling sweetheart?"

Rachel felt the corners of her mouth turn up in genuine amusement at the husky morning voice of her girlfriend.

"I'm…okay, happy you're still here with me and _not _in a jail cell for beating the stuffing out of Finn."

The blonde raised her eyebrow and even half asleep Rachel had to admit it was _still _damn impressive.

"I guess I should apologise?"

The small diva frowned deeply and her grip tightened ever so slightly. One hand reached out and swept a few stray strands of blonde hair out of the way of hazel eyes before shaking her head slightly.

"_No_, you don't, I know you think that your reaction stems from what happened to you but in this case that's only a _really _small part of it."

The basketball player opened her mouth to protest that statement but Rachel gently placed her fingers over the soft lips and carried on talking.

"No, let _me _finish okay?"

Nodding ever so slightly Quinn subsided and kissed Rachel's fingertips at the brunette smiled back and retracted her hand.

"If I had seen anyone do that to _you _I would have wanted to do the same thing. In fact if they ever catch the guy's that tried to mug you that night in the car park then I _may _very well try to do the same thing. That violent reaction that you're so ashamed of is perfectly normal and happens to anyone when they see the person they love in danger. All it means is that you love me sweetheart and guess what? The feelings mutual so please, _please _promise me you will stop beating yourself up for feeling that way?"

Letting out a small breath the blonde cracked a half smile. Reaching out she very lightly traced a forefinger over the diva's delicate wrist where the purple bruises were beginning to blossom.

"I…know in a way that it's normal to feel that anger Rae, and you were _right _to calm me down but what worried me wasn't the anger so much as the fact I knew it _wasn't _just about you."

Instead of speaking Rachel just turned her hand over and connected her palm with Quinn's wandering fingers, lacing them together. After a moment, when she had worked it out in her head the athlete continued to talk.

"I was angry at Finn for attacking you…but I also knew that if I started hitting him I wouldn't _just _be punishing him for the assault on you. I would also be hurting him for what that guy did to _me_, and Finn didn't deserve that. The thought that not only could I transfer the physical pain onto someone else for what was done to me, but that I also _wanted _to do it…_that's _what scared me."

Having finally admitted to that she felt strangely lighter. Yesterday, when she had gotten the garbled message from a freshman that she was needed in the auditorium fast, her mind had flooded with all sorts of dark thoughts and she ran as though her soul depended on it. When she saw Rachel shivering and bleeding she flashed back, even as she held the girl her sensory mind forced her to relive the aches and pains of years ago. She had looked at Finn and seen a chance, just _one _chance to exact some payback. On the heels of that thought however came the realisation that Finn was also just a damn kid really. He was older than she had been when it had happened to her, but he was _still _a kid. He was lost and hurting and had lashed out…which she realised was exactly what she had been about to do and that's when she went from feeling angry to feeling sick and disgusted with herself. Now, finally with Rachel safe in her arms and listening to her without judgement she felt a kind of peace that normally only came after a gruelling therapy session. She only hoped she could do the same for the amazing girl resting in her arms.

"I know what you're saying is true supernova, and I'm gonna try my best to do what you want and stop hating myself. But _you _have to do the same, because as much as you deny it I know that right now you are blaming yourself, if even only just a little bit, for Finn."

The truth of Quinn's statement was reflected in troubled brown eyes before the diva could mask it and she switched her gaze to the V neck of her girlfriends WMHS T Shirt. Letting out a small sigh she watched as the basketball players hand came into her line of vision and lightly tilted her chin back up.

"_Talk _to me Rae, don't let it fester inside."

Making sure she had the diva's attention Quinn smiled crookedly and raised the iconic eyebrow before blithely commenting.

"Trust me when I say that holding onto something like that can _really _screw a girl up."

At that Rachel found herself letting out a small giggle and she sighed before pulling Quinn close. Once the blonde had her head nicely tucked under the diva's chin Rachel began to speak.

"I suppose in a way I _do _because if we hadn't broken up then this wouldn't have happened. But I _also _realise that just as I am telling you to stop blaming yourself for the actions of others so should I. Finn…is lost yes but it doesn't excuse his behaviour, I just want him to get help and find some happiness. But I _am _selfish enough to not want that at the expense of _us_. In particular you, Quinn you are doing amazingly well and I _know_, in the deepest part of my soul that fifty years from now we will still be lying together happily at night, arguing over what movie to watch on a Friday night and letting our grandkids drive us insane."

She felt the low rumble of the blondes chuckling under her chin and she smiled in reflex, after a moments silence Quinn spoke.

"In this future of yours, do kitchens _still _try to kill me?"

That was the final key to the heavy atmosphere in the room and they both started giggling. After a short while Rachel felt Quinn sit up and opening her eyes she saw the blonde stretching and glancing at the alarm clock with a deep frown.

"It's eleven forty five! I have _never _slept in this late, what on earth _happened _last night?"

For a moment the diva considered keeping her fathers secret. Then she thought better of it as she didn't want the blonde worrying unduly about the unusually long nights sleep.

"Daddy decided that after yesterday we both needed a decent nights sleep so helped aid our sleep with a little _sedative_."

She watched in mild amusement as Quinn's face went from amused, to disbelieving to mildly pissed before finally settling on faintly admiring.

"Sneaky bastard! So _that's _where you get your mercenary streak from Miss Berry."

Feigning shock the diva let her jaw drop and gasped.

"I am shocked you would even _think _that stud, shocked and may I say slightly hurt."

Turning from where she had been rummaging for clean sweat pants in a draw. Quinn let the eyebrow reach it's most impressive arch and was suitably pleased when Rachel flushed slightly before admitting.

"Well, maybe he gives me a _few _pointers."

The basketball players laughter turned into an abrupt yelp when a cushion hit her full on in the face. There ensued a short but rather impressive tussle which ended when both girls rolled off the bed to land in a heap on the floor. Both of them secretly glad that Rachel owned so many cushions, thereby ensuring a soft landing. After a moment the giggling trailed off and the reassuring caresses turned into something else. Rachel had been unsure _how _she would react to physical intimacy after the attack, especially with it being so fresh in her mind. However she found that Quinn's embrace and gentle kisses didn't feel like an invasion, they felt _cleansing_…as if they washed away the marks she could feel but couldn't see that Finn had left on her. The heat between them grew but not the intensity and somehow that was better, gentle exploratory kisses as opposed to passionate devouring ones.

Eventually they slowed it down again and the brunette knew that yes, she _was _likely to have bad nights but that Quinn would be right beside her when she did. Just as _she _would always be there for the blonde. They spent the day alternating between working on original songs and lounging around to truly indulge in their unplanned duvet day. After dinner they were sat in Quinn's room where the blonde had a pen between her teeth as she occasionally played for a few moments then adjusted her notes. Rachel looked up from where she was sprawled out on the bed and smiled softly, suddenly she remembered the page of notes that had fallen out of the blondes notepad. After chewing on her lower lip in indecision for a few minutes she cleared her throat and waited for Quinn to glance at her with a half smile. Tucking her hair nervously behind her ear the diva let out a long breath.

"The other morning in the auditorium before…um, _well, _I was going to write down some more ideas for a song I had but when I reached for my notebook I realised I had picked up _yours _by mistake."

Opening her mouth with a grin to deliver the inevitable 'I told you so' lecture Quinn was cut off when Rachel rolled her eyes and hurried on.

"Yes I realise that you _told _me that would happen if we had matching notebooks, now hush."

The basketball player mimed zipping her lips shut and then gestured for Rachel to continue.

"I sort of _accidentally _saw some loose notes that fell out and I was wondering if maybe…you would play it for me. It seemed really good from what I read but I would love to actually _hear _you sing it."

Quinn twirled the pen she had been holding idly through her knuckles for a moment and looked at the keys of the keyboard. Flushing slightly she looked back up and realised that she had written it for Rachel to hear anyway. Letting out a small breath she half smiled and glanced towards the fidgeting brunette.

"Well I only have the piano music worked out for it but I _suppose _I could. Normally I don't like playing my own stuff and I was writing it for _you _to sing…sort of."

Rachel tilted her head slightly to one side and as usual it gave Quinn a nice warm feeling in her stomach as she was reminded of a curious kitten. Allowing the small smile to fully bloom she elaborated.

"I was doing what Mr Schu said and writing how I felt, but I know your voice has more impact than mine and so despite the fact that it's based on _my _feelings, I envisioned _you _performing it."

The brunette smiled in pleasure and scooted to the edge of the bed sitting upright in the perfect pose of an attentive audience.

"I _love _that you were doing it for me and I admit I _do _have a particularly amazing voice. However I would love to hear it as it was written by the creator."

Unable to resist a chuckle as her attentive and loving girlfriend made way for her 'leader of the glee club' girlfriend. With a sigh she turned to the keyboard and fiddling with the settings adjusted it until the keys emitted the correct sound, then she programmed in the background track she'd worked on earlier that week. Rachel watched with rapt attention and it suddenly occurred to her how much work Quinn had truly been putting into an original song for regional's. After a moment she saw the blondes shoulders relax and seconds later she began to play the introduction. Her supple fingers dancing across the keys, Rachel was _already _entranced and that grew even deeper when she listened as the basketball player started to sing.

_Someone once told me that you have to choose, what you win or lose, you can't have everythingAnd, don't you take chances, you might feel the painDon't you love in vain 'cause love won't set you freeI could stand by the side and watch this life pass me bySo unhappy, but safe as could be_

There was an infinitesimal pause before she leaned into the keyboard and started the chorus with an energy and passion that truly emphasised the meaning behind the words._So what if it hurts me?So what if I break down?So what if this world just throws me off the edge-my feet run outta ground?I gotta find my placeI wanna hear my sound!Don't care about all the pain in front of me'Cause I'm just trying to be happy, yeahJust wanna be happy, yeah_

Rachel could see _exactly _why Quinn had written this song. Even as she could see the girl in front of her, relaxed, happy for the most part and dressed in her WMHS warm up suit, she could also see the _other _Quinn. The one who had been drunk, angry and suicidal as she stood on the bridge, mind already made up to end her life so she could stop feeling the pain she had kept to herself for so long._Holding on tightlyJust can't it let goJust trying to play my roleSlowly disappear, ohWell, all these days they feel like they're the sameJust different facesDifferent namesGet me outta hereWell, I can't stand by the sideOoh, noAnd watch this life pass me by... pass me by!_

At that she paused again and Rachel realised the pause was part of the song itself before the impact of the powerfully sung chorus hit the listener again. And powerful it _was_, perhaps not vocally because as the blonde had stated, her voice didn't carry the punch that Rachel's or Santana's did. But emotionally the power was _more _than there and took the little diva's breath away. After that there was a musical bridge that carried across into what was not so much a verse as a verbal plea and knowing what she did Rachel felt tears in her eyes.

_So many turns that I can't see, like I'm a stranger on this road, but don't say victim... don't say anything_

This time the pause seemed a little longer but the music carried on before for the last time the blonde launched herself into the chorus. Rachel's hand was gripping the edge of the bed hard as she resisted reaching out and touching her girlfriend. She wanted to, _badly _but she also wanted to hear the end of the performance._So what if it hurts me?So what if I break down?So what if this world just throws me off the edge-my feet run out of ground?I gotta find my place!I wanna hear my sound!Don't care about all the pain in front of me-I just wanna be happy!Ooh yeah!Happy!Oh!Happy!I just wanna be... oh... I just wanna be... happyHappy…_

As the last note rang out and finally silence fell Rachel watched as Quinn reached up and rubbed the back of her neck before turning around to reveal a very cautious look. Clearing her throat the blonde spoke carefully.

"I know it's not quite finished, because so far it's only written for piano and like I said my voice _isn't _as powerful as it perhaps needs to _be _for this song but…"

That was as far as she got because Rachel surged up from the edge of the bed. Taking the two steps that brought her closer to the basketball player she reached out and snagged the lithe hand that was gesticulating wildly. Pulling gently she brought the blonde upwards to stand and covered the rambling mouth with her own. At that gesture Quinn blinked in surprise but _finally _got the message and her eyes slid closed as she returned the brief but passionately deep kiss. Feeling slightly shell shocked she didn't get the chance to ask why as the diva spoke swiftly but softly.

"Quinn Fabray…I actually _cant _find words to tell you quite how amazing that song is. I don't care that you don't have a powerhouse voice, you _feel _that song as you sing it and it makes all the difference. I know you wrote it for me but I don't know if I could do it justice."

The blonde flushed a bright red which on _her _pale features made her stand out like a crocodile in an all alligator's school. Ducking her head slightly she rubbed the back of her neck again and confessed.

"To be honest…I _know _I couldn't perform it solo Rae. The only time I did a duet I was so nervous I almost threw up before hand and we only _drew _for first place rather than an outright win. Yes, I wrote it and it's what I was feeling but…you _know _me supernova. Not just as Quinn, but you know my _soul _almost better than I do, you know why I wrote that and you can convey it with just as much power."

Rachel was torn, she wanted _Quinn _to sing it because she knew how much of the blondes heart and soul had gone into it. But she also knew that it would take an awful lot out of her to sing it on stage in front of everyone. Sighing slightly she let her forehead rest on the blondes.

"Quinn…_I _will perform it on stage if the club choose it, but I would like _you _to at least perform it for them so that they can feel it the same way I did."

A smile quirked the corners of Quinn's mouth and she let out a small laugh before speaking.

"If you ever decide the stage isn't for you then you would make an _awesome _hostage negotiator supernova."

Rachel feigned affront at that and pulled her head away from the basketball players with a raised eyebrow and indignant sniff.

"The stage will _always _be for me…but given my amazing vocabulary and clear precise enunciation it goes without saying that I would be an invaluable asset in _any _negotiation."

Bursting into laughter the blonde shook her head and stole a quick kiss as she moved to power down the keyboard.

"Fine, if they love it then _you _perform it but _I _will showcase it for them. But you are so presenting the idea of the group number, it was after all your brainchild. Oh that reminds me! Did you talk to Mike and Brittany about choreography yet?"

They were soon engrossed in a deep conversation regarding the moves that the two expert dancers had worked out with Rachel to compliment both songs. She had worked on both to ensure that whichever group number was chosen there was a plan in place. Although they hadn't been at school that day they _almost _decided to go in just for glee. However, when they remembered there was a glee club meeting the next morning they decided not to and went back to the work the school had set them to keep them up to date. Rachel had called the victim support group and even just talking to the officer in charge over the phone had calmed her and helped her to realise that the things she was feeling were indeed normal. He reminded her that it would be a long road but there were always people who could help at the end of the phone.

Looking over her shoulder and taking in the sight of her fathers and Quinn setting the table for dinner, she smiled softly knowing she had _much _more than that. That evening Hiram and Leroy made a point to cook each girl their favourite dish, which for Rachel was tofu stir fry with flash fried vegan noodles. For Quinn it was the luminous orange Kraft macaroni and cheese with bacon bits sprinkled on top of it. As the sun set, the small family were gathered around the kitchen table, dishes in the dishwasher while war was waged over the Monopoly board. Under the table the girls legs were wound round each other, toes were softly running over smooth calves while they both grinned. It was the type of evening Quinn used to think was only fictional but as she bickered good naturedly with Hiram over her decision to buy the last railway station out from under him, she couldn't help but feel that maybe, just _maybe_…She _was _indeed starting to feel happy.

_I know I wanted to get the sequel to cheerio's out but this sort of just fell out of my head. It also wrote itself as the scene in the auditorium was not originally part of the plot, as I started writing however it just happened and I figured if the story wanted it then I better let it. Um…saying that I would like to point out I'm not mad or anything and hope other writers out there get what I mean about the story taking over lol. Now however I will go back to the other stories. There may be a close to this one soon however as I don't feel like hurting the poor girls anymore and feel that two maybe three chapters of mush should bring an adequate close, but as I said it tends to write itself sometimes so who knows! As usual you are all amazing and I appreciate your continued reading and the odd review, also I have a beta now so once her exams are done I will send her some stuff, in the meantime I shall try not to offend your eyes too much! XXX_


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, finally getting to another update! Oddly Thin Ice took over for a while lol but now I'm hoping to get this one out and one more for Thin Ice before taking a small break until after Christmas…please don't kill me! It's only because I want to finish the second part of Cheerio's and the Hogwarts Christmas one. *ducks the flying objects* but after the big day is over then I swear it's business as normal once more. In the meantime enjoy these updates and wish me luck, that way I might finish the specials I want despite work being monumentally busy. Who thought a toy store would be busy at Christmas huh? Lol xxx as always thanks for her excellent work and patience with my writing goes to tiggerbounced, she pretty much rules and is awesome!_

The next morning Rachel was the first one awake as things went back to normal. Sliding from the bed, she turned on the elliptical and just watched Quinn as she slept. One good thing about all this crap (the brunette winced at even thinking the profanity in her head) spilling out was that the athlete had finally started to get a regular sleep pattern going. Before her nights were often interrupted by Quinn's nightmares, although the blonde never spoke about them it was obvious from the whimpering and profuse sweating that that was indeed what they were. Even when she woke up with a scream locked behind her lips, she wouldn't talk about it or allow Rachel to question her. But she would let herself be held and comforted back to sleep.

That was in the early days however, now she tended to sleep through the night and although a tiny part of the diva felt betrayed that Quinn still felt she couldn't share the details of her nightmares…she was mostly relieved. Therapy had given Quinn the shelter she needed to feel safe enough to unburden herself, and when it came down to it, Quinn's happiness was the only thing that mattered to the brunette. Shaking her head slightly she smiled and looked down to adjust the settings as she entered the peak of her routine. It was then that she noticed the bruises on her wrist and an unexpected shiver rippled across her spine. Swallowing hard, she realised she'd stopped moving and tried desperately to remember what the support group had told her to do. Taking a deep breath, she forced her muscles to relax and eventually started moving again.

A few moments later she felt the chill leave her as well but she also couldn't brush aside the consequences of Finn's actions anymore. He had been arrested and no doubt the news would be all over the school by now. She glanced over to the bedside clock and then back at the sleeping basketball player. As always just the sight of her girlfriend made her calm down and finally stopping her workout she slipped from the elliptical and crept to the side of the bed. The romantic side of her insisted on throwing up an image of her needing to kiss the princess to wake her. She smirked as she bent over to place a soft kiss on Quinn's lips…knowing instinctively that the idea of being a helpless princess would not sit well with the blonde. Stirring at the gentle yet firm kiss on her lips, Quinn found herself smiling before she even opened her eyes. When she did crack them open however it was to peer straight into her girlfriend's mischievous ones. Raising an eyebrow high she levered herself up onto her elbows and scratched her belly idly while yawning.

"Hey you! Any particular reason for the pleasant wake up?"

Shrugging, Rachel placed another kiss on Quinn's forehead and then standing, held out a hand to pull the blonde upright.

"Because I love you and you looked cute sleeping?"

The basketball player frowned and with an overly dramatic sigh she threw her arm over her eyes and fell back onto the bed.

"Cute…you have to stop using that word supernova! I'm like a supremely good basketball player, which is meant to be physically impressive. I'm pretty good with musical instruments which most women and quite a few men find hot. And I drive an awesome car that's cool…and yet every time you use the superlative 'cute'!"

Giggling, the brunette crawled up her girlfriend's now prostrate form on the bed and when she was eye to eye with her, reached out and moved the blonde's arm from over her eyes.

"Okay let me explain my reasoning. Then if you have a suitable rebuttal for the argument set down in front of you, I will consider it."

As high as Quinn's IQ was she had to take a moment to process that sentence. It was really early in the morning after all and the blonde was pretty sure that Rachel was born with the vocabulary of a linguistics professor. Once she had it, she nodded her agreement and tucked her hands under her head as she smirked up into the brown eyes above her.

"Okay Berry, lay it on me."

Accepting the silent challenge in the athlete's smirk, Rachel slid her hands down the well defined abdominal muscles as she spoke.

"Everyone knows how good you are at basketball baby. It's a given and everyone out there see's a flash of your licktastic abs whenever you leap up to shoot one of those three pointers."

It was on the tip of Quinn's tongue to question the use of the word 'licktastic' when the diva lowered her head and with the tip of a very agile tongue ran it across the clearly delineated muscle in question. Suddenly the basketball player wasn't sure what she was going to ask…or what words were. Choosing not to gloat over her first victory Rachel sat back upright resting her weight on Quinn's hips. She waited for the hazel eyes to clear and focus on her again before continuing.

"Therefore, although it is indeed true that you are a perfect athletic specimen, it is not special to me and me alone. Now I believe you mentioned the next thing as being 'hot' due to your skills with instruments and performance?"

Swallowing slightly at the implications behind the simple words, the blonde managed to nod in agreement. The diva smiled happily and carried on as if she was completely unaware that her girlfriend was fidgeting under her as her arousal level started rising.

"And again I would like to point out that when you play with the jazz band on Saturday evening's everyone can see the way you handle those instruments. They all witness how amazingly dexterous your fingers are and the inherent skill you possess. So again everyone knows you are hot."

As she spoke, she reached down and coaxed the athlete's hands out from under her head, lacing their fingers together, all while keeping her gaze locked on Quinn's as she took in the widening pupils with a certain amount of pride. Swallowing again slightly the blonde tried to remember what her last point had been.

"Um…and the um…cool factor?"

She cursed internally as the last word ended on a squeak that had Rachel biting her lip to try and stifle the laughter welling up in the back of her throat.

"Ah yes…the cool factor. Well if someone can play any instrument out there, throw three pointers that would have most NBA pro's weeping with jealousy and drive a car that even I will admit is extremely suave. I think cool is a moot point, so yeah again everyone can see your cool side Fabray. But the cute side?"

Unable to force her vocal chords to actually emit any words at that point, the basketball player just nodded silently. Rachel tilted her head to one side and smiled softly as she sucked in the corner of a lower lip and Quinn moaned slightly.

"When you're cute only I see it. So while everyone else gets to call you by those other labels? It's only me that has the right to call you cute because I am the only one you have ever trusted enough to show that side to."

Quinn freed one of her hands up and with a small smile brushed the back of her hand lightly across Rachel's cheek, causing the diva to lean into it. Turning her hand, Quinn cupped the soft cheek and spoke hoarsely.

"You got one thing wrong in that argument supernova. I don't let you see that side because I trust you. It's because I love you, and that side of me comes out naturally. However…I accept that you above everyone else in the universe has the right to call me cute."

There was a moments quiet between the two of them and then as if a starters pistol had gone off behind them they surged as one. Rachel leaning down as her hands buried themselves in Quinn's short blonde hair. The athlete surged upwards at the same time, meeting her halfway, although her hands were holding onto the diva's hips possessively. It was pure bliss as they let loose their inhibitions and kissed each other the way they had wanted to for so long. Rachel had been hesitant because she didn't want to scare the blonde away from her. Ironically, Quinn had been holding back because the power she felt behind her love for the brunette scared her and she also didn't want to force either of them into a situation they weren't ready for. Their bodies however (or more accurately their teenage hormones) had finally had enough of their instinctual reticence however and taken over. Which is why when Leroy decided to open the door that morning without knocking, he saw something that he hadn't planned on. If it had been any consolation to him he was nowhere near as embarrassed as either of the girls.

Quinn had rolled them over leaving her in the more dominant position. Underneath her, the diva was writhing and bucking against the strong thigh muscle that had fallen between her own legs as she kept running her nails up and down the basketball player's back, urging her closer with each stroke. The sensation of Rachel's nails scraping across her skin deeply enough to leave raised marks was sending the athlete crazy with desire. Her hands had gravitated upwards and were caressing both of the diva's breasts eagerly, loving the way the usually verbose singer had been reduced to eager gasps and moans.

All of that suddenly stopped when a voice screeched loud enough to make the two of them spring apart with enough force to leave Quinn on the floor nursing a bruised elbow and Rachel scrambling to cover her chest with the duvet as she yelled.

"Daddy for goodness sake's! We have talked about this before, you cannot burst into my room like this anymore! I am nearly…"

She was cut off as the sound of thundering footsteps took over and Leroy was elbowed out of the way by two police officers with their weapons drawn. They quickly scanned the room and the younger of the two suddenly flushed a bright red as he realised the situation. Hastily holstering his weapon, he turned to his partner who was trying her best not to smirk as she did the same. Seeing that Leroy Berry was still struggling to speak with one hand clutching his chest she spoke instead.

"Okay…um we do actually need to speak to you both which is why your father came up here. We heard the scream and assumed…well I guess the rest is obvious huh? Um why don't you two sort yourselves out and we'll see you downstairs in a moment."

Rachel nodded dumbly as the younger officer quickly led her still trembling father out of the room with a gentle hand on his elbow. Quinn for her part, was glad she was hidden on the other side of the bed and just held up a thumbs-up signal from the safe zone. Once the door closed, Rachel groaned in her throat and let her face fall into her hands. She felt the bed dip slightly and opening her eyes noticed Quinn crawling towards her, still embarrassed but also slightly smirking. That made the diva's eyes widen and Rachel sat up indignantly.

"Quinn Fabray! Do not tell me that you find this even the remotest bit amusing!"

Biting her lip hard in order not to erupt into giggles at the indignant look on the brunette's face, she just shrugged helplessly.

"Look at it this way supernova…most people have to take a cold shower to pull back from the precipice we were on. We got your father's high pitched girly shriek and two drawn guns…how can you tell me that it's not even the tiniest bit amusing?"

At that the diva's imagination abruptly and in very precise detail showed her how the whole thing must have looked and she also started giggling. After a few minutes, they sobered enough to finish getting dressed and wonder exactly why the officers needed to see them. Rachel had said all she needed to last night and Quinn hadn't actually punched Finn so she couldn't be in trouble…but they had said it was both of them they needed to talk to. As they started to move towards the door, Quinn sensed her girlfriend's nervousness and hugged her gently from behind. Pausing to drop a gentle kiss on the diva's shoulder she whispered.

"Hey…it's probably just some details from yesterday okay? And I'm gonna be right there with you so don't worry. If you're going to worry about something, worry about how much of a freak out Leroy will have once the cops are gone."

Pausing for a last gentle press of lips to lips, Quinn took Rachel's hand and they headed downstairs. Leroy was raising a cup and saucer with shaking hands while he avoided their eyes. Hiram was mostly concerned but occasionally paused to pat Leroy's shoulder in sympathy. The police officers were also drinking cups of coffee and as the two girls sat down, they gratefully accepted their own drinks. After a moment the female officer cleared her throat.

"We're sorry to interrupt your breakfast this morning."

They all tried to ignore the way Leroy sputtered into his coffee or the way the younger police officer turned bright red.

"Something has come to light in our investigation of the attack on you Miss Berry."

Rachel shifted slightly, despite everything, she still felt uncomfortable to think of the word attack in connection to a boy she had felt great affection for but she forced a nod. Quinn was fighting the familiar surge of anger and nodded as well, though hers was more terse than anything else. The officer regarded them both carefully, she wasn't looking forward to breaking this piece of news to the girls. As far as she was concerned they already had enough to deal with but as it concerned them she had no choice.

"During last night's interrogation of Mr. Hudson, it became clear that he was, as you had suggested earlier Miss Berry, quite disturbed. He has also confessed to the violent assault on Miss Fabray in the school's car park."

She watched them carefully and as she suspected, Rachel had suspected nothing. Her brown eyes widened in shock and she turned to face her girlfriend, a million questions on her lips. What she had failed to see but what the police officer hadn't, was the fact that there was no such surprise in the blonde's expression. Quinn glanced over at the policewoman and nodded slightly before speaking.

"So what happens now?"

Rachel looked puzzled that that one question was the only thing that came forth from Quinn. She looked between her girlfriend and the police officer and knew that something else had happened…something she had missed. With a gasp, she realised what it must have been and before the police or their fathers could say anything she swivelled abruptly in her seat and levelled a hurt expression at the athlete.

"You knew didn't you! All this time you've known who attacked you!"

Suddenly feeling supremely uncomfortable, the basketball player tried to avoid the hurt and confused brown eyes…only to see the identical expression in her de facto fathers' eyes as well. Sighing, she ran both hands through her hair and sat back.

"I…couldn't remember at first, that wasn't a lie. But yeah…I remembered a few weeks ago, just after the performance at the pep rally actually."

Although she knew the police were the last people in the line of importance when it came to those she owed an explanation to, looking at them was safer right now, plus they were there for answers as well. She felt slightly better when a tan hand wrapped around one of hers, she let her shoulders relax and explained.

"Things have been tough for everyone for the last few years. And I'm not trying to make excuses for anyone but…shit I don't know. I guess that so much has changed for all of us already that me reporting him would be too much. But then he attacked Rachel and I realised that she was right. The guy needs help and if he goes down for the assault he wont get that."

It was Rachel that interrupted then and she said the last thing that Quinn ever expected to hear from the forgiving little diva.

"Tough. I'm sorry Quinn but you were right about one thing when you were angry yesterday. Just because he has had stuff happen to him that effected the way he see's the world is no excuse for what he has done."

Quinn opened her mouth to comment but Rachel just shook her head furiously and carried on talking.

"No Quinn Fabray…after what you lived through, you more than anyone else had the right to strike out at people but you didn't. You lived in a self-imposed hell because you didn't even want to taint anyone with what was slowly killing you from the inside. I am upset that Finn never knew his father, that he has had to get used to a new family. That his relationship with me ended but…I cannot and I will not excuse him for beating you so severely that…"

She stopped abruptly with a sob and although there was so much Quinn wanted to say she acted on instinct. Reaching out, she pulled the brunette close to her and held her tight, waiting for the sobs to subside. The police officers waited as well, happy to leave it until the girls were both ready to carry on. Eventually the female officer cleared her throat and carried on.

"Miss Fabray, you have to understand that while you may not wish to see Mr Hudson charged over this, the matter is out of your hands. He already has been and given the severity of the attack it is unlikely he will avoid a custodial sentence."

Quinn knew she should have felt some relief at hearing that. After all, he had pursued and then attacked Rachel and her. But all she felt was an overwhelming sadness. Jail wouldn't solve any of Finn's problems and as much as she hated what he had allowed himself to become she also remembered when she had felt great affection for him. Closing her eyes, she found herself near to tears and with a shaky exhale she looked back at the officers.

"Is there any chance that they would be inclined toward leniency if I gave a statement on his behalf?"

At that there were several gasps. Firstly from Rachel who looked torn between the love she felt for the blonde and the overwhelming urge to see justice done. Leroy had come out of his initial shocked state only to fall into a different one and Hiram looked puzzled at Quinn's words. Seeing the varied expressions, the basketball player rubbed the back of her neck and tried to explain.

"I just…think everyone has been hurt enough and while I agree that there needs to be some retribution for his actions, I don't want to put him in a position where he can't find redemption. I don't want to be the person he blames decades from now when he looks back to see where his life went wrong."

Rachel still looked confused although a part of her began to understand. Quinn carried on as her eyes flickered between the assembled adults, mutely appealing for understanding.

"I…guess I understand how easy it can be to blame something on everyone else, and while sometimes that blame is justified to an extent, the way you choose to react to things is entirely your own decision. So yes, he needs to face a trial for this but I just want to make sure they give him a chance to help himself that's all."

She fell quiet and eventually felt a heavy hand fall surprisingly gently onto her shoulder. She looked up into Hiram's eyes. He was smiling gently and nodded.

"If that's what you want Quinn, then I will speak to the Hudson's and we will arrange it. In the meantime, just stay quiet about all this…or as quiet as high school gossip will allow you to be."

Smiling crookedly, the blonde's eyes suddenly widened and she glanced at the clock on the mantle.

"Speaking of which we should get going if we don't want to be late."

Leroy finally spoke up, all traces of his earlier 'trauma' seemingly forgotten and replaced by deep concern as he looked at them.

"Are you sure you want to go?, I'm sure that principal would understand if you wanted to remain here for one more day."

Finally finding her voice again, Rachel cleared her throat and spoke clearly even as her thumb continued to run gently over the basketball player's knuckles.

"I think missing another day of school is unnecessary, after all we are both physically fine and the longer we are absent the more the gossip will grow. At least if we return now then things won't be that bad…well they might but we can manage them at least."

She turned to Quinn and smiled slightly as they knew all too well how many questions they would be fending off at school that day. Grabbing a sandwich each that Leroy had already made them they transferred their coffee's to travel mugs and made their way to McKinley. As they expected, the whispers and not so subtle pointing started up as soon as Quinn slid the Plymouth into its usual parking spot. Sighing slightly, the blonde rolled her eyes and killing the ignition, reached into the backseat for her messenger bag. A hand on hers stopped her and Rachel reached out and laid a hand against her cheek.

"Hey…if I forgot to mention it this morning, I'd just like to remind you that I love you."

Flushing pleasantly, Quinn found her lips curving into a shy smile and she leaned forward to kiss the far too tempting lips in front of her.

"I believe that you did mention it but there's always going to be room for you to remind me again."

Pushing the strap of Quinn's bag out of her hand, the diva then dropped her own and with a growled 'Good' surged forwards with a kiss that reminded both of them very pointedly of the pent up passion they had released earlier. Before she knew it, Quinn found herself almost horizontal on the front seat with the diva determined to kiss her into submission.

This time they were interrupted when the driver's door was opened and Quinn's head fell back…only to glare up into Santana's amused expression. The Latina propped a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow in a slightly weaker emulation of her old Captain.

"Q…you go from mother superior to dogging? that's quite a leap!"

Scowling and muttering under her breath, the basketball player waited until Rachel had tidied herself up then she slid out of the car and hooked her bag over a shoulder. Brittany beamed at her and instantly the frown melted into a grin. Quinn couldn't prove it but she was ninety percent certain that Santana knew the power of Brittany's grin on mere mortals and therefore used it as often as she could. Santana smirked and flicked her eyes to Quinn's waist.

"I know you have a weird fascination for superhero boxer shorts Fabray but you might wanna fasten your fly before everyone else knows as well."

Flushing, she looked down to her undone jeans and swore under her breath, turning from view as she fixed herself. Once she was presentable again, she blew out a breath and turned to see the tail end of Santana bumping fists with a happy diva. She sputtered slightly as she half glared at the two brunettes.

"Rachel if you just fist bumped S for getting my fly down…!"

The brunette had the good grace to flush slightly while Santana grinned unrepentantly and threw an arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Come on Q, you gotz to admit the dwarf has got game…especially as you didn't even notice."

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed Rachel's hand and extricated her from the Latina's grip. The four of them headed to the choir room for their morning glee session. They were surprised to see the rest of the club already assembled including their new addition. Cameron was seated behind the drums, eyes glued to the I Pad in front of her. Mike started clapping when the two girls walked in and the rest of the group soon followed him. He was grinning widely and gestured to Santana who with a slight bow turned to face the blushing couple as they took their seats.

"Now we know how close competition time is and far be it from me to leave it to you two to suggest we don't work without you here."

There was a pause as Rachel acknowledged the hit with a giggle and Quinn just looked vaguely bewildered.

"Anyway…while we don't know the full story about what's going on with you two and Hudson. The one thing we do know is that we are here for you. You're gleek losers just like us and us gleek losers stick together. So in an effort to prove to you to that we can work without Berry here to crack the whip..."

The others laughed while the little diva huffed in mock annoyance and stamped a foot even while seated. Quinn's mind was stuck on an image of Rachel with a whip however, in the distant recesses of her mind she pictured an Indiana Jones like scenario with Rachel as Marion being the one to wield the leather weapon. She realised the others were chuckling and she blinked self consciously trying to shrug off Santana's smirk.

"And, if you're done with the drooling Q, I'll finish what I was trying to say…which is that we put together a little something in support of you guys. Ya know because we want you to know we don't slack off."

Brittany nodded and then felt the need to add.

"And because San was so worried about you both, she cried and we all had to hug her a lot. Mike then said we should do this and he and San worked on it."

Sighing and muttering something that was no doubt profane in Spanish, the Latina let her head fall into her hands. Mike chuckled and nodded to the rest of them who got into place beside various instruments. Once they were in place ,Santana and Brittany started the singing, followed shortly after by Blaine and Kurt. Only a few words in and Quinn and Rachel smiled as they realised that the group had chosen a song from one of the blonde's guilty pleasure films. They had to laugh when the entire glee club paused in their performance during one of the song's natural breaks to slap on eye patches. Although it was silly and nowhere near the type of performance they would need to win them regional's, neither Quinn nor Rachel could deny that the glee club's rendition of 'Professional Pirate' from Muppet Treasure Island was amazing.

Once they had all stopped laughing they passed the two girls their own eye patches and proceeded to wear them for the rest of the glee club. It goes towards Mr Schue's belief in them as a group that he didn't even think to question the reason they were all wearing eye patches when he walked in a few moments later. As he sat the meeting started and it became clear that there had been several ideas for regional's and in a display of how far they had come as a group as well as friends, not one person had chosen a piece for themselves to perform. Everyone had chosen their piece of music with someone else in mind. After several nudges (one of which sent Quinn half out of her chair) the blonde handed over the song she had written. As Rachel handed around photocopies complete with notes that she just happened to have on her, the blonde watched the group read over the lyrics. Mr Schue raised an impressed eyebrow.

"And you wrote this by yourself Quinn?"

The blonde nodded with a half shrug and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"I know it's not as good as the past few original songs we performed but you said to write from the heart so I did. Also at the moment it's just for piano because I haven't had a chance to finish the other parts yet."

She trailed off as Artie spoke up from over by the drum set where he was in a huddle with Cameron, and Puck.

"We can help with that if you like…are you going to sing it?"

Quinn quickly shook her head and at everyone's frowns she hurried to explain.

"I wrote it and while I can sing it I would rather it was sung by someone with the vocal range to pull it off. We have a lot of really good vocalists in the club and at first my mind was on Rachel…because…well, you know."

Santana snorted but it was affectionate and her eyes twinkled as she drawled out.

"Because that's what it's always on?"

The rest of the group laughed and even Quinn chuckled slightly as she shrugged with a half nod in agreement.

"Anyway…what I meant was I don't mind who sings it, it's up for grabs so I'm thinking that it's time for open auditions for anyone interested. Oh and as far as the group number goes we had a sort of interesting idea about that…or rather Rachel did."

The brunette diva beamed happily and straightened her back as the others looked to her for the answer. As much as she valued and loved the fact that they were a proper team now she couldn't deny that she still loved the spotlight. Sweeping her hair over her shoulder, she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"As we all know the competition is getting fierce these days and we have to find that one thing that makes us stand out in contrast to all the other groups out there. Now one thing the other groups do not have, or at least have chosen not to showcase is musicians!"

There was a general murmur among the group and several nods of agreement as they each looked amongst themselves. With Cameron on the drums they had pretty much a whole band now so long as they stuck to basics. Rachel nodded and carried on.

"Exactly, Puck is an accomplished guitarist, Cameron, as I have now seen, can play the drums, Artie can wail the bass and Blaine can tinkle the ivories. Quinn can play whatever other instrument we need…are there any other hidden talents we don't know about?"

There was a ripple of laughter and one by one the glee club all shook their heads, although Kurt admitted with some embarrassment that he could play the harmonica. Brittany shrugged and said apart from spoons she had no musical talent, Santana just looked at her fingernails feigning boredom…until she caught Quinn's grin. The Latina's eyes narrowed and she didn't have to open her mouth for the blonde to interpret the unspoken 'don't you **dare **Fabray'…

"Well there is one more hidden musician amongst us…"

The basketball player trailed off with a smirk and Santana scowled over at her.

"All this because I laughed at the fact that the dwarf managed to flash your under crackers to the school parking lot?"

Grinning with satisfaction, Quinn decided to take the high road without actually taking it.

"I could have held a grudge about that yes…but this is for the good of the glee club Santana. Besides the violin is something I haven't fully mastered yet and you were concert quality at one time."

The others looked at the Latina with gaping open jaws and Brittany just hugged her proudly. She of course had known as well as Quinn had but didn't want to be the one to out her girlfriend, so to speak. Eventually the head Cheerio huffed and crossed her arms.

"Fine, okay I admit it but we don't use it unless we really have to…you got that dwarf!"

Completely un-cowed by the supposed snap in the other brunette's voice, Rachel just grinned and nodded.

"You have my word Santana."

Once that had been sorted out and Santana felt she had glared at her former captain for an appropriate knee-trembling amount of time, Quinn picked up where Rachel had left off.

"As Rach was saying, we can bring in the band element of it which although isn't a key part to a glee performance, it does highlight our ability to sing as well as perform. Plus if we choose a song that suitably involves our audience then that really gets us attention that the other groups don't get."

Cameron rubbed her chin in thought and nodded as she twirled a drumstick with the other hand.

"Kinda like you guys did with 'Loser Like Me' but with a more well known song? I mean although that one was original, it got people up on their feet;, appealed to the underdog in all of us type of thing. I get where you're going with this, sort of like how when All American Rejects perform 'Hurts like Hell' they always get the crowd to join in."

Santana nodded as well and Mike grinned as the rest of the group came around to the idea as well.

"The question is what song can we do that either hasn't already been done to death or ruined by the very element we want it for."

Dave spoke, his brow creased in thought, at his question Rachel grinned brightly again and produced two piles of photocopied song sheets that she began to hand around. Once the club and Mr. Schue each had a copy of both songs in their hands, Rachel spoke again.

"As we are a club it is of course up for debate, I mean if there are more suggestions then we listen to them as well but I took the liberty of reviewing some songs online and short listed it to these two."

Kurt and Blaine nodded and looked thoughtful as they skimmed over the two songs. Artie nodded his head to the beat in his head and Dave smiled slightly. Mike scratched his head and half raised a hand. Rolling her eyes, Quinn spoke.

"Geez Mike don't raise your hand before speaking, my little supernova has enough of a leader complex as it is without you feeding it."

The others chuckled and Rachel paused to poke her tongue out at her girlfriend good- naturedly before turning back to Mike.

"Ignore her, she's just grouchy. Now, what was it you wanted to ask?"

Grinning as Quinn huffed and folded her arms at being dismissed, he gestured to the song sheets.

"Well I know 'Stars Tonight' by Lady Antebellum but I'm not sure I've ever heard of 'The Feeling' or this song by them 'Join With Us'?"

Cameron grinned from behind the drum set as she looked up.

"Brit band, known for their cheery lyrics and snappy rhythm's. It's all pretty upbeat and would get people off their feet. But as Mike just said, do enough people know them?"

She shrugged a shoulder and twirling her drumstick tucked it neatly into a pocket. At that moment the bell rang and so Rachel stood with the rest of them and spoke hurriedly.

"Well go home, listen to both and then we can take a vote…or if any more suggestions come up bring those along."

As they left the choir room Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and all but jogged them to their next class. Once they were in front of the doors for Math class, Rachel stopped them breathlessly and held up a hand.

"Okay…now we finished running like we have the very hounds of hell on our heels, would you mind explaining to me why?"

Quinn grinned and managed to get out between breaths.

"I just outed Santana as a violin playing geek, she is definitely going to be looking to get back at me for that…hence the rush between classes."

Rachel looked at her for a moment then burst into peals of laughter as she leant on the wall of the classroom for support. Quinn waited patiently for the amusement to subside…well sort of patiently anyway, she couldn't quite help but pout.

"Oh boy…you, the big tough basketball captain is hiding behind her tiny diva of a girlfriend for protection?"

Scratching behind her neck and flushing slightly, the basketball player in question shrugged with a half smile.

"Hey everyone needs a hero sometimes supernova. Just goes to show that you are mine."

The laughter trailed off and Rachel let out a tiny gasp as she pulled her girlfriend to her for a kiss. They only pulled apart when one of the other students cleared a throat to move through the door they were currently blocking. However, for the rest of the day, Rachel did help Quinn to duck and hide from the slightly peeved head Cheerio. The school day as a whole wasn't too bad and the end of the day was upon them before they realised it. Back home they were relieved to find out that their dad's had gone out shopping and so for now they would be able to avoid the awkward conversation that was no doubt on the way. That being the case, Rachel decided that it was the opportune time to try and introduce Quinn to the kitchen safely; needless to say the blonde was more than reluctant.

"Rachel it hates me! It tries to kill me or smoke me out or…stuff."

Pausing in her attempts to drag Quinn across the threshold of the kitchen, Rachel propped her hands on her hips and levelled her girlfriend with a serious look.

"Quinn Fabray, do not be so silly! A kitchen is inanimate, it cannot plot to kill you or attempt to do so! Now stop being a big baby and get in here right now!"

Folding her arms, Quinn very purposely plopped down to sit on the floor of the hallway with her legs crossed and a pout.

"No, me and the kitchen have a truce in effect. I don't go in there and attempt to use it and it doesn't try to maim me. I am not going in there under my own steam and you can't make me!"

Caught between amusement and frustration at Quinn's reticence, Rachel sighed and then turned toward the fridge. With a very sly smile, she moved forward and tried to think how she could encourage her girlfriend to stop being a child about the situation. And then it occurred to her to just act very,…very adult! The blonde frowned slightly as she saw how Rachel's shoulders suddenly relaxed, the diva opened up the fridge and with a delighted squeak grabbed a juice box from within. Quinn got more and more suspicious as it wasn't grape (Rachel's favourite flavour) but orange (Quinn's favourite). A suspicion that only grew when an overly vigorous attempt to poke the straw through the foil cut-out resulted in a stream of the juice soaking the diva. Peeling the top off with a dramatic sigh, Rachel dropped it into the laundry bin in the utility room. When she returned, she smirked as she leant back against the sideboard in her bra. The basketball player swallowed…but refused to be swayed, though she did sit on her hands just in case.

"Quinn…I'm all wet now, aren't you at least going to come and help me?"

Trying to block out the far from subtle innuendo in the other girl's voice, Quinn decided to examine the ceiling tiles carefully as she muttered.

"Um…you took your top off so you're dry now."

There was no answer and thinking that she had somehow regained the upper hand Quinn decided it was safe to look again. A moment later, her eyes widened as she realised that Rachel was scooping some whipped cream off the top of a trifle Leroy had made that morning. She bit her lip, which stifled most of the moan as she watched the tip of Rachel's tongue come out to swipe at the cream on her finger. Why oh why couldn't she remember any of those millions of bible passages she must have learnt over the years. Because right now the memory of some smiting and plagues were just what she needed to cool her down. Sadly her mind remained blank apart from the vision in front of her. She was holding out well until a blob of the cream dropped from Rachel's finger and landed on the swell of a breast. A dark eyebrow arched wickedly.

"Are you sure you can't give me a hand with this?"

Swallowing hard, Quinn took a last nervous look inside the kitchen of death and then shot to her feet. In two long strides, she was within arm's length and pulled Rachel towards her. Ducking her head at the last minute, she darted her tongue out to swipe the blob of cream from the tanned skin before her.

"Rachel…this is so cheating!"

She growled into the skin under her mouth and nipped lightly but with strength. The diva's eyes widened and she emitted a gasp at the bite, it almost felt like Quinn was marking her territory…and to the brunette's surprise she loved it! She refused to take a backseat in her own seduction however and slid her hands over the basketball player's hips and dipped down past the waistband. Letting out a groan, she gripped Quinn's butt with both hands and squeezed the taut muscle. The growl against her skin grew louder and Quinn trailed kisses back up Rachel's jaw line towards her mouth. There was a dull thump as the door to the refrigerator was slammed closed as Rachel was backed into it. After months of quiet affection and muted passion, things between the two teens had finally exploded. And this time it was the kitchen getting the brunt of it, pushing back into the athlete, the brunette arched her neck and without conscious thought Quinn pounced on the newly revealed skin. Her hands snuck under the diva's bra with only the slightest hesitation. Gasping, Rachel pulled one of her hands off of Quinn's butt and slapped it over the one in her bra.

"Harder stud…squeeze it harder."

Not needing any further encouragement, the basketball player snuck her other hand around to the back where the clasp was and after a minor battle managed to release it. She actually whimpered slightly as her girlfriend's breasts were finally fully revealed to her and she paused to pant out breathlessly.

"Jesus Rachel…why did we wait so long?"

Surprised by the rough quality in her own voice, she was doubly shocked when she found herself on her ass on the floor as Rachel struggled with her shirt.

"I don't know but I'm not waiting any longer, however far we go tonight…we just go."

Nodding brokenly in agreement, Quinn managed to regain enough sense to press a hand to Rachel's chest and create breathing space.

"Agreed but…not the kitchen floor…I know it started out with you trying to get me in here but we can at least lock our bedroom doors."

Without speaking, Rachel shot to her feet and with one hand scooped up her sweater and bra. The other shot out and grabbed hold of the athlete's own as they literally sprinted up the stairs. They only had maybe a few hours before Hiram and Leroy came home but they were determined to use those hours well. There was no goal in mind when it came to what they wanted, all they knew was that they had held back for so long. Now it was time to truly explore each other, find their limits, what each was comfortable with. Two hours later when their fathers came back from shopping, the two of them looked inside cautiously.

"I think it's safe Leroy…now stop cowering, it can't be that bad you know. After all you must have been expecting them to do this at some point. I'm actually surprised at their restraint."

Leroy pulled a face.

"Well it wasn't you who found them was it…hands in places and mouths…!"

He shuddered dramatically and Hiram laughed at his husband's antics before coming up behind him to pull him into a hug.

"Hush now, they're upstairs doing homework that's all, so stop fretting and put the milk away!"

Rolling his eyes, Leroy smiled nonetheless and opening up the fridge, started to load the chilled goods inside. As he stood he frowned and gestured to the trifle.

"Who's been messing with the dessert? It looks like someone's been dipping into the cream!"

He looked puzzled and then glanced to the side where a squashed juice carton was turned on it's side…school bags cast to one side…homework abandoned. His eyes widened and he shivered as he glared at Hiram and pointed to the ruined desert. Hiram sighed and wondered why Rachel couldn't have inherited some of his subtlety. Putting his hands on his hips he yelled up the stairs. It was going to be an awkward albeit entertaining evening!


	13. Chapter 13

It was rare that a person actually wished for Armageddon, even rarer for two people to damn near pray for one. However at that precise moment in the Berry living room, both Rachel and Quinn were wishing with all their might for _any _kind of interruption. Armageddon may have been the extreme end of the spectrum but at that moment…it would be _totally _welcomed. Clearing her throat for what seemed like the fifteenth time in the last three minutes, Quinn glanced across the room to the chair where her girlfriend was sitting with her arms crossed trying her best to look affronted. It might have worked if not for the fact that she was in her fluffy purple and white star covered dressing gown. She however was luckier than Quinn who was sitting in her boxer shorts and Bull's vest, the only thing they had in common at that point was the deep red flush that neither had been able to shake off since getting caught in yet another compromising position.

It was slightly comforting to realise that of the four people in the room (the seemingly permanent red flush notwithstanding), they were actually the least embarrassed about the whole thing. To be fair what they were doing in the privacy of the bedroom was their own business, although both girls did feel a little guilty whenever they glanced across at the still trembling Leroy. He was sat on the sofa clutching a cup of chamomile tea and trying not to rattle it in its saucer. Hiram was seated next to him, one arm supportively around his pale husband's shoulders, he turned back to stare between the two girls and with a heavy sigh pushed the glasses up his nose so he could pinch the bridge of it before speaking.

"Girls, while we both appreciate the fact that you are more than old enough to make your own decisions when it comes to how fast you take your relationship…a little discretion might be nice."

Quinn opened her mouth to apologise but after being intercepted by Rachel's death glare, her jaw snapped closed abruptly. Turning to her dad with narrowed eyes, the little diva huffed and in lieu of stamping a foot, crossed her legs decisively before speaking.

"We did not _ask _daddy to come storming into my room, yet again I might add, with that…trifle, let alone scream loud enough to cause ringing in my ears and throw said trifle all over my bed."

Quinn had to suck in her cheeks and chew on them hard to avoid laughing out loud now. As much as she wanted to lighten the mood, she thought it might still be _way _too early, especially given Rachel's laser beam glare, Leroy's occasional whimpers and Hiram's put upon countenance. Instead, she took a deep breath and attempted to ask her question without bursting into laughter.

"Ah…I think it's safe to say that we obviously did not anticipate being walked in on, however the first time was because of the cops so it wasn't really Leroy's fault."

Rachel emitted a vaguely agreeable snort but then her brown eyes flashed and she levelled an accusatory finger at the poor man.

"Fine, the first one is forgivable but what on earth caused you to come storming in _this _time!"

Leroy was obviously still trying to get the image of his baby girl pinning Quinn down to her bed out of his mind…and failing miserably! Hiram took up the narrative for his husband instead.

"Honey…the kitchen _was _kind of a mess, there was juice spilled all over the floor and a trail of pens, papers and bags all over the first floor! For all we knew someone had attacked you."

Those words turned the air sombre and suddenly all the fight went out of the brunette and she sagged in her seat. Deciding enough was enough, Quinn stood up and went over to perch on the arm of her supernova's chair. Reaching out, she ran a hand soothingly through the dark locks and when Rachel looked up she smiled reassuringly before turning to talk to both men.

"I'm sorry…to be honest it was probably both our faults, we didn't actually plan to do um…well anything too fast but things just went from park to fifth in like a heartbeat. In retrospect we should have thought more about what you might think, especially in light of recent events."

When Quinn had finished speaking, Rachel nodded her agreement and linking a hand with the athlete's spare one sighed.

"Yes, we are sorry daddy…I can um make another trifle if you like?"

Leroy finally managed a small smile and shook his head.

"It's okay, there's no need for that…to be honest I'm not sure I'm going to be able to eat trifle for quite a while."

There was a moments silence and then all four of them started giggling, Quinn first, swiftly followed by Hiram and eventually Rachel and Leroy joined in too. It was only when the athlete winced and rubbed her head that it started to trail off. Rachel reached out in concern and squeezed Quinn's knee.

"You okay there stud?"

Forcing a weak smile, the blonde rubbed the back of her neck and nodded.

"Yeah just a headache, the Doc said I would probably be more prone to them now, something to do with the after effects of the attack."

Hiram frowned and glanced at his husband who sat forward, the Doctor in him standing to attention.

"He also said that if they persisted or got worse you should go back."

Clenching her teeth at the irrational swell of anger, Quinn closed her eyes and let out a long breath before re-opening them.

"It's fine…they're not bad headaches and I think they're just caused by stress, we're getting closer to finals after all. Not to mention coach is getting psyched up for the approach of the last four matches. Kinda surprised I don't have one all the time to be honest."

Rachel frowned minutely, Quinn obviously wanted to forget about the headache but it would go against the diva's every fibre to allow her to, especially if there was more to them than just stress. Catching her girlfriend's hazel eyes, she found herself asking a silent question.

_Are you really okay?_

Quinn had no problem interpreting the unasked question and allowing her hand to fall from the back of her neck she squeezed the brunette's hand and answered just as silently.

_I'll be fine, just need to take an Advil and lie down._

Nodding slightly, Rachel turned to her dad's with her ever reliable bright smile and nodded.

"Things have been kind of hectic, and that's without worrying about our upcoming glee competition. So if we have finished the immensely awkward mother father talk can I please make Quinn and I some tea before we go to bed?"

Nodding with a smile, Hiram gestured that the kitchen was theirs, Leroy however looked nowhere near as convinced as he watched the two girls retreat to the relative safety of the kitchen. Quinn's sudden urge to take the relationship further, the headaches, and yes there had been more than that one because he had noticed the rapidly dwindling supplies of Aspirin and Advil. He made a mental note to keep a closer eye on the athlete whether she wanted him to or not. In the kitchen, Quinn lay her head on the cool surface of the refrigerator door and waited patiently while Rachel brewed some herbal mixture that she insisted helped headaches. She almost groaned in relief when she felt the small warm hands of her girlfriend reach up to run soothing circles at the base of her neck.

"It's okay stud, I'll make the tea if you want to head up to bed and settle down…you look kinda pale."

Turning so she was leaning with her back against the fridge, Quinn looked at Rachel through lowered lids and managed a small smile.

"I'm sorry Rae, just feeling kind of wiped I guess. Maybe these extra practices are taking more out of me than I thought they would, with Sue we always worked at this pace but I haven't done it in like a year. Guess there were perks to cheerleading after all huh?"

Smiling happily, Rachel gently looped her hands around Quinn's neck so she could carry on easing the sore muscles she assumed were responsible for the onslaught of headaches.

"As I remember it there was more than one perk to cheerleading, you liked the strict training regime…whereas I have to admit that in hindsight, I did grow rather fond of those short skirts."

The Fabray eyebrow arched imperiously despite the pounding in the blondes skull.

"Rachel Berry are you finally confessing to ogling me in my Cheerio's outfit?"

Colouring abruptly, the diva opened her mouth and then closed it with a frown as she chewed on her lip.

"_Finally _confessing? Are you telling me that you _knew _I was appreciating you in perhaps more than a purely aesthetical way!"

Smirking slightly, Quinn let her forehead fall lightly until it connected with the brunette's, at that point she chuckled and confessed.

"Let's say I _hoped _that I had interpreted the sometimes wide eyed look on your face correctly. Why else do you think I tortured myself the entire summer after I gave birth to make it back onto the squad?"

Rachel blinked with wide eyes and pulling back enough to place a very gentle kiss on each of the blonde's eyelids, she half shook her head fondly.

"Why Quinn Fabray I do believe you are _almost _as sneaky as I am!"

Allowing her supernova's arms to disengage from their position around her neck, Quinn's smirk widened slightly and she watched as Rachel set about pouring the tea before she answered.

"Almost?"

Smiling serenely, Rachel turned around and passed Quinn her mug along with two white capsules. Almost moaning in relief, the athlete palmed them and swallowed them down dry before holding one arm out for Rachel to link hers with.

"Come on then supernova, take me to bed or lose me forever."

Groaning faintly, Rachel linked her arm with Quinn's and they started the walk up to bed.

"Your odd fascination with bad eighties films has to end Quinn, I'm not sure how many more quotes I can take!"

Chuckling slightly, the basketball player shrugged and took a sip from the mug trying not to grimace (why is it that everything that was good for you tasted so vile?).

"I'm not sure how you can call Top Gun a bad eighties movie, it was one of the best and to be fair, it wasn't known for it's amazing script or thought-provoking acting. It was the fantastic aerial cinematography that brought it so much acclaim."

Snorting slightly, Rachel allowed Quinn to precede her into the room and quickly turned off the over head bright light replacing it with the muted illumination of the nightstand lamp.

"Of course it was, it had nothing whatsoever to do with the huge homo- erotic subtext then?"

Shucking off her Bull's vest for the soft flannel PJ's that Rachel had brought her, the blonde just giggled.

"Did you know that your dad's dressed up as Maverick and Iceman for a New Year's party when they were our age?"

Pausing midway through slipping her nightshirt over her head, Rachel turned pleading eyes towards her girlfriend before whimpering dramatically.

"_Please _tell me that's just a heinous rumour because if not, the mental scarring may result in years of therapy sessions and the urge to find new fathers!"

Laughing bodily now, Quinn stifled a yawn and slipped into the warmth of Rachel's bed with a satisfied sigh. After a moment to savour the silence, the basketball player just grinned.

"I'm afraid it's true, they even showed me the pictures, your daddy insisted on sharing that piece of info with me when he came in to find me watching the film the other day."

Throwing her arms up theatrically, the little diva face-planted onto the bed with a heavy groan.

"I hate you sometimes Quinn Fabray, I could have gone the rest of my life without knowing that about my fathers! I hope you never expect me to watch that film again…at least without cringing anyway!"

Still chuckling faintly Quinn closed her eyes, grateful that the persistent pounding in her temples was _finally _starting to feel muffled. She felt Rachel slide in next to her and wriggle backwards until she became Quinn's little spoon, kissing behind the brunette's ear softly she smiled.

"I promise we can take a break from Top Gun…after all I still get to watch Day's of Thunder and that means Nicole Kidman, who for your information is way hotter than Kelly McGillis."

Shaking her head slightly, Rachel reached down until she found Quinn's hand resting on her hip. Lacing their fingers together, she drew it upward so she was holding it just under her sternum, for some reason putting it there made it more of a snuggle than a hold…and Rachel preferred snuggles.

"Good now hush and go to sleep or _all _the eighties hotties will be banned from this house."

There was a moments silence before Quinn proved that Rachel wasn't the only one with the ability to produce theatrical displays, with a dramatic sob she spoke tremulously.

"What…even Mary Stuart Masterson? You wouldn't be so cruel as to deprive me of Watt's the drummer girl would you?"

Biting her lip to hold in the laughter, Rachel just nodded her head, behind her there was a sigh then…

"Mia Sara? I mean granted she didn't have a huge role in Ferris Bueller but she went on to play an awesome Harley Quinn in the _much _too early cancelled Birds of Prey!"

Finally giggling tiredly, Rachel turned her head far enough to catch Quinn's playful hazel gaze before murmuring.

"Quinn, you have an early start in the morning and have just taken a couple of fairly powerful pain killers…trust me when I say now is not the time to launch back into your Birds of Prey tirade!"

Pouting cutely at the very sweetly worded reprimand, Quinn nonetheless kissed Rachel's temple and settled back down.

"Love you too Berry."

Smirking, the diva just closed her eyes and murmured.

"Good."

That was the last coherent word they shared before sleep overcame them both…though Rachel could have sworn she had still been able to hear her DC obsessed girlfriend muttering about idiotic short- sighted network's.

The next day at school was tough, not from an academic point of view however, that was going more than smoothly with both girls getting over ninety percent on all test's and pop quizzes. Quinn had started much earlier than Rachel however and despite her protestations of 'everything's fine, stop fussing' she was clearly flagging by the mid morning break. Even Kurt and Blaine noticed and lately they had been so obsessed with their college applications and recently fulfilled sex life that it practically took a bomb to get their attention. However they would have had to be blind and deaf not to take notice when Quinn trudged into the cafeteria and slumped into a seat. Kurt frowned and reaching over, laid a gentle hand on the basketball player's arm.

"Quinn sweetie…are you okay, you look like you had to listen to Finn trying to read Hamlet?"

Despite her lack of energy and faintly throbbing head again, the athlete smirked at that and squeezed the hand on her arm briefly.

"Not sleeping so well that's all, plus these extra practices are taking it out of me. I never thought I'd be thankful for Sylvester's sadistic training schedules, but at least they were constant."

Kurt winced in sympathy and sitting back handed over a brown bagged sandwich, Blaine swiftly pushed over a flask of something and they smiled in relief as the eyebrow reached it's usual impressive arch. (after all she couldn't be _that _ill if the eyebrow was still alive and kicking). The ex-warbler explained helpfully.

"An extra health shake my mom made me and Kurt's dad always makes the best sandwiches, but we can only manage one each which leaves two spare. Rach won't want them unless she's developed a taste for bacon."

Quinn sat up a little more and unwrapped the bag eagerly, as much as she loved Rachel she was beginning to miss her daily bacon intake. They still had it on Sunday's but going from almost every day to once a week was tough! Ignoring the smirks of the two boys across from her, she dug in eagerly and started to feel better; after half a sandwich had been devoured she took a sip of the shake and then spoke carefully.

"I keep meaning to come round to yours actually Kurt…I know your dad and Carol probably hate me but I wanted to talk to them about Finn."

Kurt's eyes clouded with a mix of shame, anger and hurt as he thought of his step- brother's actions. Instinctively, Blaine pulled the young fashionista into a hug and kissed his temple, not wanting to upset him any more than she had to, Quinn wiped her hands on a napkin and spoke rapidly.

"I wanted to know if they would let me make a statement…in Finn's favour."

At that both boys looked up in shock, Kurt's eyes were wide but nowhere near as wide as his mouth because his jaw had apparently decided to unhinge itself. Blaine was the first to regain his voice and after a throat clearing he spoke carefully, not wanting to upset his boyfriend or Quinn.

"Q, are you sure of what you're saying…I mean don't get me wrong Finn could do with all the help he can get but he really hurt you. He beat you senseless and persecuted you until the police made him stop."

Feeling Kurt stiffen under his arm, he stopped talking and rubbed the smaller boy's shoulders affectionately. Kurt looked up at Quinn and wasn't ashamed to admit there were tears in his eyes.

"Quinn, _why _after all that happened, everything he did do you want to…could you even _bring _yourself to help him?"

Pausing to wipe her mouth with the napkin, the basketball player reached up and rubbed her temples lightly before explaining.

"Look…you guys know what happened…you know about me and the one thing that I guess you could say I learnt from that…experience…is that it's easy to take what someone does to you and deal with it by doing it to someone else. Far, far too easy but it's a lot tougher to decide to let it go and move on, Finn is hating everyone right now and feels hard done by but it's not too late to help him to help himself. Yeah okay I'll admit a part of me, mainly the part that's Rachel's girlfriend, is saying he deserves everything he gets and then some but…I know that isn't the way to move on. I'm not going to say he shouldn't answer for what he's done because he needs to face that and own it, but I can help by asking the courts to take into account that he needs counselling, if he blows the chance they give him then it's his own fault. I just want to know I did everything I could, ya know?"

For a long moment the two boys just looked at her, then in an explosion of Gautier and Louis Vuitton Kurt launched himself at her. For a moment, Quinn froze almost expecting him to yell and hit her; instead he was squeezing her in a hug tighter than any she had ever felt before. After a moment, she smiled softly and hugged him back, looking over his head she locked eyes with Blaine's suspiciously sparkling ones and nodded when he mouthed a heartfelt 'thank you' at her. After a few minutes, Kurt pulled away enough to smile brokenly at her.

"Quinn Fabray if we were both straight I would _so _marry you right now! You are…amazing, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. Dad and Carol will be more than happy to talk to you, I'll speak to them tonight and if it's okay give them your mobile number?"

The basketball player nodded and then muttered gruffly.

"You got it Hummel now get off me before I catch your sense of style…and more importantly before the other half of this sandwich gets too soggy to eat!"

Laughing slightly, he twirled off of her lap and back to Blaine's side, as he sat back down Santana joined them looking grumpy as hell and the other three looked at her carefully. Eventually, Quinn swallowed her mouthful and rolling her eyes, set the morsel of sandwich down on the paper bag.

"Okay spill it Lopez, you look like a kitten that lost it's power to make peoples' heads explode with cuteness. Did you and Brit have a fight?"

Scowling, the Latina reached out to steal the last bite of sandwich but Quinn was too quick for her.

"No…yes…sort of…I don't know!"

Blaine nodded his head slightly.

"Well that's about as clear as mud…what exactly happened between you two that you don't even know if you fell out?"

Sighing, Santana slumped lower in her chair and kicked her feet out to prop them on the opposite chair.

"We were talking about colleges, she knows I want to go to UCLA, I always have! The plan was to go together but now she's going on about all these dance schools she wants to go to with _Mike_!"

The venom with which she said Mike's name actually made Quinn physically wince and she balled up her brown paper bag aiming and neatly throwing it into the trash can at the centre of the room. Turning back to Santana, she ignored the cheering and sighed as she wondered how to word what she wanted to say.

"Okay listen…I know that you and Brit have taken a while to admit what you actually are to each other and that must have sucked…majorly! But if you're even hinting that she would want to go to college with Mike for anything other than dancing then you are asking for one hell of a slap!"

Sitting up with a snort, the Latina glared angrily at Quinn and crossed her arms.

"Like you could even if you wanted to Fabray! And who's to say she doesn't want to get horizontal with him, she has with most of the school and let's face it, she has more in common with him and he's actually nice unlike me…she seems to want that, maybe I was just fooling myself anyway!"

Quinn's jaw tightened with unexpected anger at Santana's words and she grabbed the Latina's arm pulling enough to get the shocked girl to face her before speaking in a clipped tone.

"Firstly, don't talk about Brittany that way! Secondly, you know what they say about people in glass houses and you were way freer with your affections than Brittany ever was! You need to shut the hell up and just talk to her instead of freaking out and bad mouthing her to her friends, you're lucky we know you're just insecure but let's face it if you had grown a pair and manned up sooner then she would have been with you and only you!"

Santana was too shocked to actually respond to that, for the first time in her life she felt speechless in the face of Quinn's (previously dormant) HBIC rant. Scowling, the blonde dropped the arm she had in her hand and stood abruptly facing the two dumbfounded boys.

"Kurt, Blaine thanks for the food, hope to see you at Saturday's game guys."

With a pleasant smile for them, Quinn completely blanked her best friend and marched out of the cafeteria. Kurt looked at Blaine worriedly and the two wondered if they had enough time to make a strategic withdrawal before Santana's sense of outrage caught up with her mouth. Sadly they could not…

"The _HELL _did she just say to me!"

Deciding silence was the best option available, the two boys stayed as still as possible (maybe the Latina's hunting instinct was based on movement just like a T-Rex and if they just stayed still)…unsure if it was their Jurassic Park tactics or just good luck, there nonetheless were two sighs of relief when the angry head Cheerio moved after her best friend so swiftly the chair toppled over. Santana caught up with Quinn in the bathroom and after glaring hard at the other two occupants, she locked the door and stalked over to where the basketball player was drying her hands.

"What the _fuck _was that about Fabray, I come to you for advice and you bawl me out!"

Whirling on her feet, Quinn tried to ignore the pounding in her temples that was causing her to be a bit more short-tempered with Santana than she usually would be. In her defence though, even a normal conversation with the Latina could be exhausting.

"Yeah and as your best friend I'm telling you that you're acting like a _total _fuck-tard! You know damn well that Brit loves _you _and only you! The thing with Artie was because you wouldn't give her anything, you let her think you felt no real love for her, and in case you had forgotten Mike is _also _one of my oldest friends and I know for a fact he loves Tina and wouldn't cheat on her! So stop acting like a bitch and talk to Brittany like an equal! And stop looking so shocked if our positions were reversed you would say exactly the same to me."

The last of Santana's anger faded away to be replaced by concern as she watched Quinn carefully. Leaning back onto the counter behind her, the Latina cleared her throat and watched her friend very, very carefully. The basketball player was thinner, not much but definitely less than healthy, on top of that the rings under her eyes were badly concealed behind her glasses. All of which were bad indicators, even in her HBIC days Quinn had never shouted or sworn when she was tearing someone down, it was all done with a cool level headedness that made it ten times more effective. The fact that the blonde hadn't bothered to put her lenses back in after showering and that she had only eaten because Kurt and Blaine had made her only compounded the worry. Stepping carefully, Santana waited until she caught the clouded hazel eyes in front of her.

"Yeah Q…I would say the same to you but that's because we all know I'm a bitch, it's how I handle life. But you don't, or at least you never have before. I get what you're saying and believe me I will be talking to Brit tonight and apologising amongst other things…but right now I'm scared Q, what the hell is up with you?"

Swallowing on a dry throat, Quinn turned back to the sink and running the cold tap long enough to make the water feel icy, then splashed her face with it hoping to regain some clarity and clear the ache that felt like a permanent residence.

"S…I just, my head's been kind of bothering me I guess and although I don't wake up screaming anymore, I still get nightmares and so sleep is kinda disturbed most nights. It's just that I think everything is finally catching up with me you know? The basketball championship is going nuts and I got scouts ringing me every other day offering me the moon on a stick, then we have glee competition coming up, finals and this thing with Finn…I just feel like I need a time out."

Santana wasn't good at these sensitive chats, she was definitely more 'ouchy bleedy' than 'touchy feely' but Quinn looked completely wiped out and she had to do something.

"Did you talk to Rach about this Q? You know she would guard you like Fort Knox if she thought you were in need of it right?"

Pausing to smile genuinely at the thought of her girlfriend, she couldn't help but be reminded of a line from some god awful film she had watched while in the hospital about Chihuahua's being 'small but mighty', that description definitely fit when it came to Rachel Berry. Sighing, Quinn just rubbed her temples again and tried not to wince at the pain.

"I don't want to worry her, she's already fretting about NYADA and regional's…besides which I'm pretty sure this is temporary, in a few days I'll be fine."

Santana had known Quinn for so long that she prided herself on being able to pick up bullshit from a mile away…and she backed down when she realised that the blonde honestly did believe that she was just exhausted from metaphorically burning the candle at both ends. The Latina relaxed and half smiled as she nodded slightly.

"Fine, I won't rat you out to Berry then…but do me a favour and spend your free period in the locker room getting forty winks, after you take some painkillers that is."

Grunting, Quinn dried her face off and pressed a wet paper towel to the back of her neck as she murmured.

"I already did, nothing seems to be helping, guess it must be resilient to over the counter meds after all the kick ass drugs I took in the hospital!"

Santana grinned brightly and inspecting her nails buffed them on the lapel of her Cheerio's jacket before blithely commenting.

"Well it just so happens I have some of those kick ass meds in my locker left over from when I broke my collar bone."

Quinn looked for all the world like a drowning man finally handed a lifebelt and she let out a breath of relief.

"S I will personally wash your car on Saturday if you let me have them, right now I'd give anything to get clarity back until I find the time to cool down a bit. I'm meant to be playing the club three nights this week and the other four are given over to basketball."

Rolling her eyes, Santana pushed herself off the counter and led the way to the door, she didn't have to look behind her to know the basketball player was following. They both yelped in shock however as the familiar form of Rachel Berry almost toppled through the opening door still panting breathlessly. After all three girls managed to get their breath back they found their voices, Santana first of course.

"Christ on a pogo stick Berry are you _trying _to get me to punch you in the face…despite your miniature size I feel the need to remind you that you are in fact _not _a jack in the box!"

Huffing imperiously, Rachel stomped a foot and moved to stand next to Quinn protectively.

"For you Santana, that was actually a rather articulate and verbose insult! And no I don't want you to punch me in the face I was hoping to stop you two from punching each other! There has been entirely too much punching this year if you ask me!"

Both Santana and Quinn reacted to that with a nod, though the Latina's was accompanied with an eye roll and impatient huff. The basketball player wrapped her arms round Rachel from behind and rested her chin on one of the diva's shoulders, murmuring lowly.

"Thank you for coming to protect me Rae, even if S would have made mincemeat of you. Do you think you can drive us home tonight, I'm going to see if the guys will be okay if I take a rain check tonight, kinda feel like a long soak in the hot tub and then an early night."

Turning around in Quinn's arms, Rachel smiled softly with a mix of relief and approval, placing a chaste kiss on the blonde's forehead she spoke softly.

"Of course I'll drive us home, I actually _like _driving Christine."

They smirked at each other when they heard the Latina mutter in Spanish behind them. They both knew it was a prayer to counteract the devil but had long ago given up trying to convince Santana it was just a car and _not _in actual fact the devil mobile.

"I'm just glad you're taking a break, I've been worried about you stud. Can't have you clapping out on me just yet! And I promise tonight is all about the relaxing okay, hot tub, take away and early night with sappy movies, sound good?"

Grinning in relief (both at the prospect of some real painkillers and a peaceful night with her love), Quinn nodded and bent her head down to steal a kiss.

"Sounds like a little slice of heaven right about now supernova."

The reply was low and for Rachel's ears only, if the truth were to be told they had both forgotten Santana was even there as they got lost in each others' eyes. Rachel's' eyes fluttered shut as their lips met and she let Quinn tease her with gentle kisses for a while before she moved to deepen it. Santana cleared her throat pointedly.

"Okay as much as I love you Q and _kinda _like you Berry…Ew! So not what I need to see before lunch so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to actually go and attend a trig class despite the fact I know it all already…you see what you two have done, driven me to actually attending a lesson, I hope you're proud of yourselves!"

Smirking, Rachel looked over Quinn's shoulder at the departing Latina.

"Immeasurably so!"

A snort was her only reply but just as she reached the corner, Santana turned on her heel and called out to the blonde.

"I'll drop those Advil in your locker okay Q?"

After a moments confusion, Quinn worked out that she meant the painkillers and was using a euphemism to stop Rachel from freaking out. The blonde raised a hand in thanks and winked as the head Cheerio rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. Standing straight again, the basketball player was immediately pinned by Rachel's concerned brown eyes.

"It's just a headache Rae, that's why I'm not working tonight…we don't have any papers due in and there's no tests for a fortnight so I figure one evening to completely de-tox this stress out of my system and things will be back to normal. Plus once we play the game on Saturday night, there's no basketball for like three weeks, training might be intense but at least the game pressure will wind down."

Rachel _wanted _to believe Quinn and for the most part she did but…there was something in those hazel eyes that worried her, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. But for now she was willing to believe the blonde and so she nodded and relaxed her face into a smile. Several hours later with the painkillers in her system and the warm water of the Berry's hot tub soothing away what was left of her aches and pains, Quinn let out a contented sigh and cracked one eye open. Opposite her, Rachel was wearing a similarly blissful expression and the basketball player chuckled lightly. As one of the diva's sparkling brown eyes opened to lock with hers, Rachel drawled.

"What's so funny stud?"

Letting her head fall back onto the rim of the hot tub, Quinn stretched her legs out until she could wrap them around Rachel's.

"It just occurred to me that we never make as much use of this thing as we should, I mean this is just…amazingly good at easing out the stress and yet despite everything that's been going on we're only just using it…why is that?"

Smirking, the brunette diva let herself sink under the water and when Quinn realised the supple dancer's legs were no longer wrapped around hers, she cracked her own eyes open again in time to see a very wet Rachel appear right in front of her. She was so enamoured with the bikini top that was now right in her line of sight that it took her a moment to realise that the diva was finally answering the question she had just asked.

"Um…am I going to sound like too much of a letch if I confess that I have _no _idea what you just said to me?"

Throwing her head back, Rachel laughed before shaking her head fondly at the blushing athlete. Looping her arms over Quinn's shoulder's, the brunette reiterated what she had just said.

"Actually you sort of inadvertently proved my point there hot shot! I was saying that you were always too eager to get me undressed and into bed that the idea of the hot tub just couldn't compete."

Smiling crookedly, Quinn sighed and gently encouraged Rachel forward until she was seated in the athlete's lap.

"That is unfair of you supernova, I mean have you _seen _yourself? How the heck am I supposed to think of anything else. You are honestly the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside _and _out…and although these next few words are going to totally ruin what I just said…I would never forgive myself if I didn't ask."

Pursing her lips in thought, Rachel just arched an eyebrow and waited. With a small smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth, Quinn finally asked.

"I don't suppose you would consider wearing that bikini as your costume for Kurt and Blaine's New Year's party would you?"

As soon as she finished speaking, the athlete's face broke in to a wide grin, barely a millisecond later, Rachel gasped in mock outrage before narrowing her eyes and taking her arms from around Quinn's neck. She promptly placed them on her hips (yes, even though her hips were currently under water the diva pose was not to be stopped) and assumed a menacing tone.

"Oh you asked for this Fabray!"

Yelping slightly, Quinn belatedly realised exactly what her girlfriend's intentions were and despite her athletic prowess, she couldn't quite move fast enough. Rachel grabbed the blonde's slender ankle and tugged lightly as she effectively dunked the basketball player. Seconds later, a spluttering Quinn emerged from the water and a flicker of the HBIC grin resurfaced as she surged forward to return the favour. Both girls were just glad that Leroy and Hiram were out as they could enjoy their brief tussle without worrying about giving either man a heart attack. Eventually, Quinn managed to corner Rachel and lightly pinning her hands to the side of the tub, the athlete smirked.

"I think it would be wise for you to concede Miss Berry…plus you still haven't answered my question."

Trying not to think too much about the supple body pressed against her, Rachel exhaled shakily and looked into the rapidly expanding pupils of the basketball player with a smirk.

"Well…the thing is Quinn what on earth would I say I had gone dressed as if I was wearing just a bikini…I mean let's face it there aren't many costumes that would qualify with just these barely there pieces of scrap."

Internally, Rachel's little diva was literally cackling with glee as she watched Quinn's eyes glaze over slightly and her breathing deepen. Now…the question was just how much teasing would the basketball player be able to stand?

"I suppose if I found a surfboard I could go as Demi Moore's character in Charlie's Angel's Full Throttle…"

Pretending to ponder further, she lightly frowned and then pulling out all the stops went straight for the blonde's weak spot.

"_Or _with the strategic placement of bandanna's, a sword belt and eye patch, maybe some gold hoop earrings…pirates are cool aren't they?"

Rachel was very well aware of exactly how much of a pirate fetish her girlfriend had, the fact she owned virtually every single pirate movie made was a good indicator. From the classic Pirates of the Caribbean quadrilogy to Muppet Treasure Island and even Cutthroat Island, Quinn was definitely a pirate groupie. Quinn's mind had indeed taken a nosedive into the pirate themed gutter as Rachel spoke, she was already similar in looks to Salma Hayek and if she just had that same outfit…blinking the haze from her mind, the athlete refocused on the girl in front of her and managed to mutter a sentence that sounded more like a growl.

"Rachel…I swear to God if it weren't for the imminent return of your fathers, we would be making this hot tub a hell of a lot wetter."

The diva's eyes widened and despite her hands being effectively held against the side of the tub, she surged forwards and claimed the blonde's lips with an intensity that shook both of them. Finally letting the slender wrists in her grip loose, Quinn moved into Rachel and the two got lost in their kisses. Fortunately (or _un_fortunately if you were Quinn or Rachel), they heard the distinctive purr of Leroy's Jaguar pulling into the drive and with great effort and concentration managed to let go of each other with muted chuckles on both sides. Huffing in mild frustration, Rachel cupped a hand against Quinn's cheek and biting her lip coyly for a moment muttered.

"Rain check until after dinner?"

Grinning like a six-year-old let loose in the Disney Store, the blonde nodded eagerly.

"Do you even have to ask…I'm just glad I'm not a guy right now or we'd have to wait a while before I left the hot tub."

Rachel laughed even as she shook her head and reached for a towel.

"You are incorrigible Quinn Fabray! But thank you for the compliment."

Quinn just shrugged and held a hand out for the brunette to pass her, her towelling robe.

"It's not a compliment you dork, it's the truth, a statement of fact…plus of course I'm hoping to convince you to go with the pirate costume idea so I figure a little flattery wouldn't hurt."

Narrowing her eyes playfully, Rachel threw the robe towards Quinn and didn't even attempt to stifle her laughter when the tall girl scrabbled around in an attempt not to fall straight back into the hot tub. Spreading her hands wide and pulling out her best 'gee shucks' grin, the basketball player called after her retreating girlfriend.

"Was it something I said?"

As it turned out their rain check would have to wait longer than that night. Quinn had no idea if it was a side effect of Santana's painkillers, or just the fact that she hadn't had a good nights sleep in ages…but by the time they had eaten the Chinese takeout the Berry men had picked up and watched the newest episode of CSI Miami she was flagging. Rachel ended up half carrying her upstairs to bed that night and although there were a few sleepy protests from the basketball player, as soon as her head hit the pillow she was gone. Secretly, the brunette was more relieved than upset at her girlfriend for falling asleep. Although she was more than ready to let her libido lead the way when it came to the more physical aspects of her relationship with Quinn, she couldn't help but feel nervous at what she perceived as her lack of knowledge when it came to lovemaking. However it was obvious that the athlete needed the sleep and however it had come about, Rachel was just glad Quinn was finally getting the rest she needed.

Feeling quite awake still, the diva changed into her nightclothes and then flipped her lap top open and brought up the Google search page. Her eyes widened dramatically when she looked at the first page of results that she was offered after typing in the phrase _lesbian love techniques._ Flushing a dark red, she cleared her throat and had to fight the urge to apologise to thin air. It seemed she would have to word her request a little differently…although that one link did look particularly interesting, if she could work out what angle she was supposed to be looking at it from. Looking over her shoulder to check that Quinn was indeed fast asleep (as she was flat on her back arm hanging over the side of the bed and snoring loudly, that was a safe bet) and that the door was shut, she clicked on the link. Seconds later, she emitted a yelp and attempted to close it down before her fathers came rushing into her room to find out _why _exactly there were particularly loud moans coming from their daughter's bedroom accompanied by bad seventies music.

She wasn't _quite _fast enough but luckily it was Hiram that had heard on his way back from the bathroom rather than Leroy. The smaller man poked his head round the door eyebrow raised and mouth set in a thin line of parental disapproval…that rapidly changed into amusement as he watched his daughter attempting to close about fifteen links to various porn sites, all with their own audible reminder of exactly what the viewer would be paying for. Rather than give in to the mortifying embarrassment she could feel creeping over her face, the little diva just turned to her dad and gestured frantically at the moaning laptop.

"Would you make it shut up before Quinn wakes up and thinks I'm a sexual deviant with an addiction to bad pornography…I mean it's not even…never mind just stop laughing and _help _me!"

Trying in vain to stifle his amusement, Hiram made his way to the desk and leaning over managed to clear the screen rapidly until blessed silence filled the room…well, apart from the snoring (which hadn't even paused during the pornado). Turning around, Hiram perched on the edge of the desk and smiled softly at Rachel who still looked slightly flushed.

"What on earth were you doing to end up with that on your laptop?"

Fiddling with the hem of her vest, Rachel chewed thoughtfully on her lip and eventually she decided if she couldn't talk to her fathers about this then whom _could _she possibly talk to?

"I was trying to find information on sexual relations between two women, as you have seen Quinn and I are becoming more…active in our relationship and I want to make sure I am adequately informed so I don't disappoint when we finally decide to consummate our relationship."

Hiram felt like he was teetering between amusement and pride, proud because she was taking the responsible adult approach. Amused because let's face it, only Rachel could make something emotional and trusting between two people seem like a test she was revising for! Finally allowing himself a small smile, he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"If you want to know more about the sexual safety aspect of making love to another woman then go to the LGBT website and they will have all the information you want. As far as technique goes, the books aren't something you need, you just need to be yourselves."

Frowning, the diva tilted her head to the side wonderingly and Hiram explained softly.

"Should you and Quinn decide to take that next step, you have to just be with each other, find out what you like and don't like and learn each others bodies. That stuff in the books is great but it doesn't tell you the most important things."

Seeing the diva was still slightly confused, Hiram crouched down in front of her and took both her hands in his.

"Rae sweetheart, the real secret to making love, the thing that makes it important is connecting with someone, anyone can have sex, it's cheap, means nothing but feels good. You already took the first step in that Quinn and yourself are truly in love before even considering taking the next step. You both made plans that extend far beyond this town, even this state. Just…be yourself and let her be herself and you'll both be fine."

She smiled at him shyly for a moment and then flung herself into his arms for a hug, he gasped at the impact and giggled when she swiped at his arm for the dramatic gasping.

"For an old man you're not bad at this advice stuff you know."

Cuffing her lightly round the ear, Hiram mock glared and stood up before making his way to the door, shaking his head with a fond smile towards the exhausted basketball player who was still snoring away blissfully. He paused in the door before leaning back inside and calling out Rachel's name gently, when he had her attention he grinned.

"Also…_please _plan it out so I can get your daddy out of the house because I really don't think he can take any more shocks!"

Gasping in outrage, the diva hurled a cushion at the spot her father had been standing in mere moments before. He however was halfway down the corridor giggling like a school kid! Stifling a yawn, Rachel decided the sight of her soundly sleeping girlfriend was just too cute to ignore any longer and so she slithered in alongside her. Despite being fast asleep, Quinn's body moved on instinct and she rolled over to stretch slightly and form the big spoon for Rachel to move back into, something the brunette gratefully did.

The next morning Quinn felt great, normal in fact! Her headache was nothing but a very faded thumping that she could ignore, Rachel was happy because Quinn was happy which meant by the time they rolled into glee club that morning they were giggling happily, hands linked together. Puck looked up from he was helping Cameron piece together some seriously cool sound equipment.

"I would normally ask you why you're so happy but the last time I did that Berry threw something at my head and you threatened to castrate me."

He grinned widely while Rachel rolled her eyes and Quinn made her way towards the equipment that was now sitting against the far wall.

"This is some high spec stuff, synthesisers, mixing decks…wow, where did this come from?"

Cameron shrugged through a slight blush before Puck came over and slung an arm around the drummer's shoulders.

"Cam had it at home and said the glee club were welcome to it, I figured it might come in handy!"

Quinn arched an eyebrow and levelled it at the drummer who blew a loose strand out of her eyes and fiddled with the drumsticks she carried around with her.

"It was a…gift, I don't really want it around anymore so I figured the school can have it. A donation I guess plus Blaine was saying how much better the group numbers would sound if we had a synth so…"

She trailed off with another shrug and then jumped in surprise when Rachel wrapped her in a hug.

"That's amazingly generous of you Cam, you didn't have to do that but the group will really benefit from it, especially with us looking at playing as well as performing this year!"

When Rachel finally let her go, Cameron glanced at Puck and scratched her head with one of the drumsticks.

"Okay…not used to spontaneous hugging, does this happen a lot?"

Puck laughed and pulled her towards the seats they had snagged when they came in. Quinn was inspecting the equipment and trying not to drool, it really was the Ferrari of sound equipment and must have cost a fortune. Why the hell would anyone give away something worth this much, it certainly wasn't because of an abundance of wealth as unlike Santana, Cameron actually _did _live in Lima Heights Adjacent. Glancing at the tall girl interacting with Puck she half smiled, they were obviously good friends and she couldn't help but feel happy for Puck. Since Finn had his breakdown, the mohawked boy had been seriously lacking a bromance in his life.

Despite the fact Cameron was definitely female, her and Puck were fooling around and giving each other dead legs like siblings. There was a moment, just a moment though when the blue eyed girl glanced at the sound equipment and her face fell slightly, and at that moment Puck reached over and ruffled her hair. Whatever it was that had been on her mind, he had managed to effectively distract her from it and Quinn smiled softly. Although she knew he would deny it until his dying day, Puck had a soft streak in him a mile wide and he had matured so much in the past few months, she had a hard time reconciling him with the empty headed jock that had talked her into sleeping with him.

Taking her seat next to Rachel, she leant into her girlfriend and they stayed like that happily until Santana and Brittany walked in pinkies linked (S had obviously sorted out her foul up, thank god!) and the Latina pulled a face.

"You two are definitely _far _too cute for first thing in the morning."

Quinn flipped the bird at the head cheerio but kept her place resting on the diva's shoulder. Eventually the rest of the team turned up and they settled down, by the time Mr Schue got there (waylaid by Emma), the vote had been taken and they made the decision to sing the Lady Antebellum song 'Stars Tonight'. Artie clapped a hand on Quinn's shoulder happily.

"Hey I was talking to the guy at the jazz club and he was wondering if we had a singer that could maybe take on some of the Caro Emerald numbers? Apparently his wife is a real big fan and he wants to get a really good singer in with us…I thought you _might _know of someone willing?"

He tried not to grin or look to the side where Rachel was practically leaping up and down in her seat at the idea of a paid performance. Dave had no such restraint however and was laughing hysterically while Kurt and Blaine looked on in amusement. Eventually, Santana drawled out.

"For God's sake let your teacup poodle sing Q or she's going to bounce through the frigging ceiling!"

Mr Schue scolded Santana lightly for her language but even he couldn't contain his amusement as Rachel tried to calm down her natural exuberance. Rolling hazel eyes fondly, Quinn turned in her seat and sighed.

"Hey Rachel do you…know of anyone who might be capable of singing in a jazz club?"

Mouth already open and forming words of acceptance to the question she _thought _Quinn had been going to ask her, she instead pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow that rivalled Quinn's. Around them the rest of the glee club whistled low and Blaine played the Jaws theme with a grin until the basketball player relented.

"I'm kidding, of _course _it's Rachel, it's got to be Rachel!"

The diva flipped her hair over her shoulder smiling happily and Santana, Mike and Dave all made a whip cracking sound before Puck called out.

"You are so _totally _the bitch in that relationship Fabray!"

Leaping out of her seat to chase the football player round the piano, Quinn couldn't help grinning as she heard her friends egging her on. Eventually with a girlish squeal, Puck hid behind Cameron and Mr Schue called an end to the horseplay. Quinn returned to her seat where she snuggled close to Rachel and watched as Puck and Cam performed their version of 'Beverly Hills' by Weezer. After the group was done cheering and they were dismissed by the bell Quinn found herself nursing another headache, it was a mild one at that point but she couldn't risk getting another pounder like yesterday. After a moments hesitation, she dug out the bottle of pills S had given her and discreetly palmed two trying to ignore the guilt at sneaking more prescription pills instead of returning the bottle to Santana. She felt a hand on her shoulder and was faced with Rachel's half concerned smile.

"Are you okay stud?"

Forcing a smile in return, the basketball player shrugged and slid an arm around her girlfriend's waist reassuringly. After a quick kiss to Rachel's temple, she inhaled the girl's shampoo and muttered against her hair.

"I'm fine, just a little twinge in my shoulder from practice the other day, it will be fine in a few hours. Now let's get to English before we get detention."

Nodding, the diva let herself be led away from the glee room and towards their English class, she pushed her worry to the back of her mind for now confident in the knowledge Quinn wouldn't do anything foolish to endanger her own health…or at least she didn't think she would.

_Goodness me what could I be planning…hmm, answers on a postcard please, at the moment I am in two minds as to how to take this story, there still a lot more plot before the end but it could turn very angst for a while. What are your thoughts? You guys are the ones that keep me writing so what would you like to see? Love and thanks as always because you all deserve it xxx_


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay, you all went sort of nuts at the last chapter and because I hate stringing you along I have rushed a little of the background stuff that wasn't meant to come out yet. Quinn wont become an addict so don't worry, her need for those pills was meant to convey the desperation of a continuous headache, the headache being the main point of course. However I played it up a bit too much and hopefully this chapter will address some of that. There have been little hints dropped here and there to help people realise that there was an underlying health issue with Quinn. For instance the fact she went from being scrupulously strict with herself when it came to lashing out at people, to suddenly attacking them. The headaches, her sudden urge to go further with Rachel…maybe I researched brain injuries a bit too much lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy and stick with it but feel free to PM me with any concerns you have…as always you guys are wonderful and once again sorry for worrying you! Xx (scuttles off guiltily)_

English class proved to be quite…_interesting, _to say the least! The first half was dull as usual, at least for Quinn, Rachel and surprisingly Santana as they had read through the set texts a long time ago. However, as the class neared it's end, both brunettes found their attention caught by the blonde basketball player and her odd behaviour. Santana's stomach dropped slightly in worry when she got her first glimpse of Quinn staring with a frown at the ceiling, it reminded her _way _too much of the first few days after her collarbone got fractured. She'd spent the time doped up on those painkillers and convinced that imps were trying to break their way through the cracks in her ceiling.

Her feeling of deja vu only increased when she watched the basketball player lean almost drunkenly across her desk to pull lightly on Rachel's sleeve. Tearing her eyes away from the board at the front of the room, Rachel glanced to her side and did a double take when she took in the unfocused hazel gaze that was trying in vain to lock onto hers. If she didn't know better she would think that the athlete was drunk or…_on _something? From the corner of her eye she also saw Santana shifting awkwardly, the same way she did whenever Brittany called her out for doing something immoral or just plain stupid. Narrowing her eyes, the diva ignored the tugs on her sleeve and instead focused a concentrated glare on the Latina.

Santana wasn't stupid and although she wouldn't admit it even under torture, she was impressed as hell with the way that Berry had not only stepped up to the plate to protect Quinn, but also to show her what a real family was like. And if further forced, she would acquiesce to the fact that when she put her mind to it the little diva could shoot quite the disapproving glare. It wasn't so much the power behind the look but the hint of _'you're so much better than this, how could you?' _she wondered vaguely if Brittany and Rachel had been separated at birth when it came to that ability. However, she _only _caved to Brittany, that was her personal rule and just because Q and the Dwarf were now ridiculously in love with each other didn't mean she had to go spilling her best friend's secrets!

But even _she _had to admit the heated gaze fixed on the back of her neck was disconcerting enough that she was glad she already knew Hamlet inside out. Glancing to her left, she caught Rachel's eyes and when the brown orbs directed at her only seemed to glow brighter she managed a half shrug _'__why are you asking me?'_. The answer was swift in coming and just as silent as both the little diva's eyebrows rose in a _'you have to be kidding me!' _way. Which on reflection Santana supposed was fair, usually if one or the other of the old friends got in trouble it was the other's fault…and more often than not, it was her leading Quinn into some scrape or another. Before another line in the silent discourse could be 'uttered' the bell rang and Santana sighed internally in relief as she swept her books into her Cheerio's duffel.

Next to her Quinn was still tugging on Rachel's sleeve and the brunette was growing rapidly impatient with her girlfriend. Sighing, Rachel finally tore her gaze away from the Latina and focused it on Quinn.

"What is it Quinn? You look…drunk or stoned or something?"

Sitting up abruptly in her desk, the basketball player tried her best to look affronted at the very idea.

"Rae that's mean…I'm totally not broke I just needed you to do something for me. Please? You're the only one they'll listen to you see."

Frowning in concentration, the blonde found she had to over think everything she was doing. Including the simple stuff like packing her bag and standing up…and apparently also walking, a realisation that dawned on her when she half stumbled into the diva after standing up.

"Hey there baby! So will you talk to them?"

Under other circumstances, the basketball player's lopsided grin and twinkling eyes would have been charming, right now however they were just concerning. Caught between the urge to find out what Quinn was babbling about and just why Santana was trying to avoid her gaze and make a quick getaway, the diva cursed under her breath. The Latina was long gone and so Rachel turned to support the blonde as they tried to make their way to Spanish class. Once she started walking, Quinn seemed okay to move without support so the diva reluctantly let her go and tuned back into the seeming nonsense that her girlfriend was speaking.

"Quinn I don't know what on earth you are talking about! Who am I supposed to be talking to and about what?"

Reaching up, Quinn frowned in confusion and leaning in the doorway to Mr Schue's Spanish class she scratched her head and pointed at the ceiling.

"The little people, the ones that keep coming from the roof…they'll only listen to you cos you're like an angel too and they're like really little angels."

Brown eyes widening, Rachel pulled Quinn towards her and away from the Spanish room where some of the other students were beginning to whisper amongst themselves and frown.

"Okay, no more messing around Quinn, something is up with you so I want you to tell me the whole truth right _now!" _

After a moments stunned silence, Quinn grinned and leant into Rachel growling slightly.

"I find it really hot when you get strict supernova, really, _really _hot!"

The diva blushed bright red and tried to retain her strict countenance but it was difficult with Quinn's hands resting on her hips. Before she could gather herself and manage a reply, Mr Schue walked up to the door and ushered them in.

"Come on girls, don't want me to mark you as late do you?"

Again before Rachel could formulate any kind of response, he had moved on and towards his desk. She turned to talk to her 'somewhat bewildering at this present moment' girlfriend and threw her hands up in resignation when she found the basketball player had already taken her seat. As far as Quinn was concerned she was having a great day, her headache was nothing but a memory and her tiredness have given way to a nice lassitude that left her feeling…amazing. Stifling a yawn, she swiped at the buzzing sound near her ears and wished for the fifteenth time that morning that Rachel would just get the flying angels to stop flying round her head. Angel's liked singing so maybe if she sang that would calm down! Remaining in her mind, she picked a song and began to sing it quietly so it was low enough for them to hear.

Mr Schue stopped in mid lecture when for some inexplicable reason Quinn Fabray started singing 'I Believe' in a slightly shaky but enthusiastic voice. Rachel whipped around in her seat to level an accusing glare at Santana who face palmed loudly. Brittany looked confused and just asked Puck if they were having extra Glee instead of Spanish. Kurt was looking between Santana and her obvious guilt and then Rachel who was a mass of confusion, angst and worry at her girlfriend's erratic behaviour. Suddenly he wished that for just once in his life he had skipped lessons or that at least he was in the same class as Blaine at this very moment. Things were about to come to a head when Will cleared his throat and tried to talk loud enough to make himself heard over the singing basketball player.

"Quinn…Miss Fabray, what on earth is wrong with you!"

Stopping abruptly, Quinn heaved a huge sigh as though it was obvious and he was the idiot.

"I'm trying to calm down the angels cos my lil supernova wont do it…I think she's mad at me for something."

She sighed sadly and Will, if anything, looked even more confused.

"Are you on something Quinn? Is _that _what this is?"

Quinn looked at him for a long moment and after running a hand through her hair, shook her head wearily.

"That's a really stupid question Mr Schue, of course I'm on something…it's called a chair!"

As she finished she smiled brightly and from the back of the class Puck, Cameron and Kurt all had to rapidly turn their guffaws of laughter into unconvincing coughs. Though if the truth be told, it wasn't their teacher's disapproving look that made them taper off hurriedly, but rather the incredibly stern glare their Glee captain levelled at them. Rachel then turned to Santana who was doing her damned best not to catch the diva's eye, that was when the brunette decided to fight dirty and turned towards Brittany.

"Brit, would you please make Santana tell me what's wrong with Quinn because she knows and we need to help."

Santana narrowed her eyes and levelled her most fearsome glare at the little diva…who looked wholly unimpressed! Snorting in disdain, the Latina rolled her eyes and that was when she caught the wounded eyes of her girlfriend, Brittany pouted before speaking softly.

"San…why would you let Q go without help? I think you better tell Rachy exactly what's wrong with her. Or no sweet lady kisses for a long, long time."

Will glanced between his students in puzzlement and wondered why in fact he didn't just let them run the class as that was what had apparently happened. Before he could open his mouth and try and reassert his status as teacher, Santana threw her hands up in surrender.

"I thought it would help her okay! I didn't know she was going to take two and she wasn't meant to keep taking them either. Yesterday she asked for something to help her head and I had a couple of prescription painkillers leftover from my collar bone break. I think maybe she took some more this morning or something…she'll be fine she just needs to rest, sleep it off."

Everyone jumped (with the exception of Quinn who had all but checked out and was still humming to herself) when Rachel stood abruptly enough to send the chair she had been sitting on crashing to the floor. And everyone including Will froze in surprise when Rachel literally stalked over to where the disgruntled Latina was sat and slapped her hard round the face. Even Santana 'razor blades in her hair' Lopez didn't know how to react and so sat there with her jaw slack while Rachel launched into the inevitable verbal tirade.

"How could you do something so stupid! Quinn is on meds for the attack as it is and did you even think to ask her if she was on anything else when you handed those over! No you didn't you were just being your idiotic self as always, what if they had reacted to what she's already taking hmm? What then!"

Brittany had moved to her girlfriend's side and lay a gentle hand on her shoulder, she knew Santana could be a little impulsive sometimes but she also knew there was no way that the Latina would knowingly hurt Quinn. However if the roles were reversed she would be as angry as Rachel, it was clear the little diva was already scared about the headaches the basketball player had been suffering. It was time for someone to step in and try and calm things down before the two brunettes ended up beating the crap out of each other. Taking a deep breath, Brittany turned to Will and smiled brightly enough to disarm him enough to smile back.

"Mr Schue I think we should let Rachel take Quinn home to sleep off the painkillers, I mean it is the last class of the day right and Puck or Kurt could give us the notes. Also San will need to come as she knows what the painkillers were, is that okay?"

Unable to think of anything resembling an objection or even a good argument, Will cleared his throat and nodded decisively as though he had made the decision.

"Rachel take her home and call your father, Santana you go as well and I expect you to apologise to Mr Berry."

Nodding somberly, the Latina who was still in a mild state of shock allowed Brittany to pull her up and helped to gather together Quinn's books and bag. The blonde was too busy humming at this point and hardly noticed as Rachel hauled an arm over her shoulders and with Brittany's help they started walking to the car leaving Santana to carry the bags. Behind them, they heard the class erupt into muted conversation and Mr Schue try in vain to get them to concentrate on the lesson instead of gossip. There was an awkward and frosty silence as the four girls got in the car; Rachel sat in the back with Quinn while Brittany drove leaving Santana brooding in the passenger seat. Grabbing her cell phone, the diva swiped it unlocked and dialled her father, after a hurried and somewhat strained conversation she hung up.

"Daddy said to take her straight to the hospital and he'll make sure she gets a check up as well as time to sleep off the painkillers. Apparently he was trying to think of a way to get her in for a check up anyway, he was worrying over the headaches as well."

Brittany nodded and smiled slightly as she changed direction and headed towards the hospital. Fidgeting in the passenger seat, Santana finally spoke in a suspiciously hoarse voice.

"I was only trying to help her Berry…she's my best friend and there's no way I'd willingly hurt her like that!"

Looking up sharply, Rachel narrowed her eyes and replied scathingly.

"Of course, is this the same kind of invaluable help you offered her when she became pregnant? Because if I remember correctly that consisted of you ignoring her, sleeping with the father of the baby, calling her names and taking her position as head cheerio!"

Turning round angrily in the seat, Santana's guilt over Quinn's condition evaporated in the heat of her growing fury.

"Don't you _dare _lecture me Berry, you were the one who was constantly trying to steal Finn away from her during that period if I remember correctly, _and _you're the one that blabbed about Puck being the father that got her thrown out of her second house in less than a year!"

Scowling, the diva showed her teeth as she replied just as waspishly.

"Yeah but at least I wasn't pretending to be her friend at the time, unlike you!"

"_**ENOUGH**_!"

The loud yell came from the blonde driving the car and both brunettes froze in shock at the unaccustomed stern tone Brittany had adopted. Stopping the car, she half turned in the seat so she could look at both girls as she spoke.

"Quinn needs our help now and you two are just arguing over the past! Does it _matter _what happened last year, or even freaking last week, no, no it damn well doesn't so sit back, shut up and realise that we are ALL here for her!"

Glancing at each other worriedly (Brittany never swore!), Rachel and then Santana nodded and some of the tension in the car finally eased up. With one last stern look at the both of them, the dancer started the car back up and headed towards the hospital again. There was more that Rachel and Santana wanted to say to each other, more that they needed to say but for now they knew Brittany was right. The important thing was getting Quinn to the hospital and Mr. Berry. The blonde in question was completely oblivious to the drama she had inadvertently caused and was all but fast asleep as she curled her hands into Rachel's sweater, pulling the little diva close and inhaling the familiar scent of her perfume.

When they got to the hospital they realised it would be difficult if not impossible to wake Quinn and so Rachel texted her father who arrived in under a minute with a stretcher. Helping his daughter to slide the girl onto the stretcher, he levelled a look at all three girls and spoke even as he started checking the basketball player's vitals.

"Rachel you and your friends go up to my office and wait there, I'm going to see that Quinn is settled in and then I'll be in to talk to you about just what the hell is going on…clear!"

Biting her lip and trying not to argue (as she desperately wanted to stay with her girlfriend) or defend herself, she just nodded and uttered a very quiet 'yes sir'. Santana shifted guiltily under the Dr's gaze and nodded her agreement as well, Brittany was already gently nudging Rachel forward so they could get to the office and finally talk about this properly. Once she'd seen her daddy disappear off with the snoring blonde, she let out a relieved sigh and wordlessly led the others to her father's office. It hadn't changed much the entire time she had known him; the wedding photo of him and Hiram was on one corner with one of her at their last Glee competition next to it. Now he also had one of Quinn grinning as she was being lifted up by the rest of the basketball team at their first win, and next to that was a copy of the one of the two of them in front of the locker that had been vandalised. Running a forefinger over the image with a fond smile, she was jerked back to the here and now when Brittany cleared her throat pointedly.

"You two need to talk and I definitely need a soda, so I'm leaving the room and you guys need to finally get this out of your systems. You both love Quinn and whether you realise it or not you both care about each other as well, Quinn and I have talked about this and we both think you need to deal with this issue. I am trusting you not to hit each other because that would only make an upsetting situation even worse."

Without waiting for a word or even a sign of agreement, the dancer turned agilely on her heel and walked out closing the door quietly behind her. For a moment, both girls stood in an awkward silence and then Santana crossed her arms with a scowl and Rachel rolled her eyes. They both sat on opposite ends of the leather sofa Leroy had in one corner of his office and for the longest time maintained their silence. Figuring someone had to break the silent deadlock, Rachel cleared her throat and catching the Latina's eye winced slightly at the faint bruise she could see appearing on the girl's cheek.

"I'm sorry I hit you I was…scared and I just lost my cool I suppose."

She waved her hands as she spoke but when she stopped talking she let her hands rest together in her lap and waited for what was sure to be an explosive response. Santana surprised her when she just barked a sharp un-amused laugh and then sighed.

"Don't worry, it takes someone a lot stronger than you to hurt me Berry."

Biting her tongue, Rachel refused to give in to the Latina's blatant attempt to turn this into another argument and waited…

"I was scared too okay…not, well not now, not about this. But when she got pregnant, when she needed me I got scared and I ran because I knew what would happen to her, I knew she would lose everything and become bottom of the pile. I wasn't strong enough to go down with her so I…took over from her as HBIC."

Rachel swallowed her comment down; she knew she needed to give the cheerleader time to get this off her chest. Instead, the diva just nodded faintly and offered a half smile of support, the Latina rolled her eyes but leant forward on the sofa and cracked her knuckles before continuing.

"I don't expect you to understand, I don't expect anyone to…and yet Quinn did. I never told anyone this but one day after Glee club, I think it was just after we sang 'Keep Holding On' to her. She said that she knew why I was doing what I was doing and that she didn't hate me for it. Somehow that made it worse…see the thing is Berry if I fell to the bottom of the ladder I could handle it, I know how to handle myself and Quinn knows that too. But Brit, well she needs protection because she isn't like the rest of them, if there isn't someone there to help her realise when someone's trying to take advantage of her then I hate to think what might happen. She's just too damn open and trusting and as close as Quinn and I are, she always knew that Brit would come first in my life."

Sitting back in the seat, Santana sighed and offered a weak smile.

"So you're right, I _did _abandon Quinn when she needed me most but she all but told me to! If she had rung me even _once _and told me that she needed me, I swear I would have been there in a heartbeat but she…well you know what she did, she kept it all to herself. Quinn always keeps everything to herself until she explodes."

Rachel wanted to be angry, to point out that Quinn always kept things to herself because she thought she was expected to, because no one had ever pushed her hard enough and forced her to admit she needed help. But she wouldn't, couldn't do that because under all the bravado and attitude that she exuded, Santana was genuinely concerned and scared for her friend. Letting a breath out slowly, the diva reached out and placed a gentle hand on the cheerleader's leg, half expecting to have it slapped off, she was surprised when instead a hand a shade darker than hers crept across and gripped tightly. After a moments silence, the diva couldn't contain herself any longer and spoke softly.

"I know you love her, I guess that's why I always wondered what caused you to back away from her during that time but…it makes sense now. In your place I would have done the same, protected the one that owned my heart first. I'm only half mad at you, I'm more mad at Quinn to be honest…I thought we had reached a place of trust, that she could tell me if she was in pain, but I guess I was wrong."

She trailed off sadly and had to bite her lower lip and swallow to keep the sob she could feel welling up in her throat locked behind her lips. Santana shifted so she was closer to Rachel and after a moments instinctive hesitation, she squeezed the diva's hand lightly until she lifted her chin to look the Latina in the eye.

"Okay Berry…time for a little background on Q, something I feel kinda conflicted about but I don't want you to blow up at her without knowing why she did it, or should I say _does _it."

Wiping at her eyes discreetly, Rachel nodded and waited expectantly, Santana ran her free hand through her hair and hoped that Quinn would forgive her for this one day.

"You know more than me about some stuff and believe me when I say I'm not asking you to share. Quinn told you whatever it was because she trusts you and I…well I'm glad she has someone finally that cares for her and not for what she can give them. Her folks…well they were assholes and that's putting it lightly for a while it looked as though her mom might have seen the light but no such luck. When Q was just a kid, I dunno maybe like eight or so we were all playing soccer and the other team's captain was a total bitch. Anyway she knew Q was our best striker and so she went in for a tackle near the goal. It was a bad tackle, Quinn twisted her ankle as she went down near the goalposts. To top it off her shoulder cracked right into the posts themselves, we could hear the bone snap when it happened but she didn't cry. Eight years old and she didn't cry Rachel, we didn't understand it and days later when she was back at school and in a cast I asked her, and you know what she said, little 8 year old Quinn?"

Ignoring the sinking feeling in her stomach at the vague feeling that yes she indeed knew what had been said, Rachel shook her head and waited.

"She told me that Fabray's don't cry…what the fuck is _that _shit? I mean I'm hard as freaking nails but if I broke a bone at eight you can bet I would have cried my damn head off. And that was how it was with that family, you couldn't show weakness, cry or make mistakes. And if you did then you damn well paid for it."

Finding it harder now to keep her composure, Rachel shifted awkwardly and cleared her throat before speaking shakily.

"But it's different now…she knows that, dad and daddy would never judge her like that."

Sighing, Santana resisted the urge to roll her eyes and thought out what to say next.

"I know but the thing is…it's ingrained in her now since she spent nearly eighteen years knowing that to admit to illness, injury or emotion was tantamount to treason. Those _Puta Madre's _have a lot to answer for and yeah she knows she can trust you guys, but she's also fighting against years of instinct and sometimes she forgets."

The diva sighed sadly and nodded as she tried to hold onto the last of her anger but it was a losing battle. Santana could see what was happening and looked around wildly in the vain hope that Brittany had returned…no such luck and as she glanced back at the brunette, she could see the first tears start to fall. Before she could second-guess herself, the Latina let out a low grunt and pulled the weeping diva close, Rachel needed no further urging and latched onto the cheerleader gratefully as she finally started crying. To her surprise, Santana found it wasn't as awkward as she had expected, in fact as she sat there gently stroking the songbird's back she felt a wave of affection sweep over her. In that instant, she could see why Quinn had fallen so in love with the powerhouse and smiled faintly, if anyone had told her that by senior year she would feel protective of Rachel Berry she would have thrown them so far down a dumpster they would have landed in Australia.

They sat that way for a while until Rachel eventually straightened up with a sheepish smile and wiped her face and nose with a tissue. Before they could say anything else to each other, the door opened and Leroy Berry swept in looking concerned, trailing him was Brittany with a tray of Big Gulp soda's. Rachel instantly scrambled to her feet her mouth open and ready to fire off questions at a rapid pace. Luckily Leroy had anticipated this and held up a hand for silence. Waiting for Rachel and Brittany to join Santana on the sofa, he polished his glasses carefully. Once all three girls were seated with drinks in hand, he perched on the edge of his desk. Placing his glasses back on his face, he looked between the three of them.

"I realise you all have questions but if you want me to answer yours then you need to answer mine first, are we clear on that?"

The two cheerleaders nodded immediately, Rachel hesitated and it was only when Leroy levelled his daughter with a stern look that she relented and nodded as well.

"Right first of all I need to know what she took and how many."

Folding his arms he waited patiently, both Brittany and Rachel glanced at Santana who was mildly surprised to realise she was nervous under the tall man's penetrating gaze. Clearing her throat she dug around in Quinn's messenger bag and pulled out the bottle of painkillers she had given her just yesterday.

"I just…she said she had a really bad headache and just needed something to allow her to get some sleep. I didn't think it would hurt I mean she had the same pills when she got hurt."

She trailed off and held out the bottle that Santana offered him; he read the label and nodded almost to himself.

"Luckily for you these won't cause any major reactions with the medication she already takes. It enhances the effects which is why she was acting so drunk but it won't hurt her. However what you did was incredibly stupid and also highly illegal, by rights I should report this to the police."

Brittany gasped and clutched Santana's hand worriedly but the Latina surprised both girls when she just nodded faintly.

"I understand…I suppose I didn't realise it could be so dangerous to share medication. I mean I know it's not _supposed _to happen but I just figured as she had, had them before it would be okay. I was wrong and if it means anything I can promise it won't ever happen again, but I would understand if you reported me."

Leroy maintained his steady gaze on the girl for a while longer before sighing and setting the bottle down. Rubbing his hands down his face, he offered a small smile before sinking into his desk chair.

"I won't report it this time…in fact I just wrote on the intake form that she took the wrong meds seeing as she did have a prescription for Diazepam after the attack. However I need to know how long she's been having these headaches, did she talk to any of you about them?"

Santana shrugged and repeated that until yesterday she hadn't been aware that Quinn was in any sort of pain. Rachel relayed how little sleep the blonde seemed to get and that she assumed it was that which had been causing her to look washed out. It was Brittany yet again that surprised them all. She finished a sip of her Mountain Dew and setting the cup aside frowned for a minute.

"Since she got out of the hospital I think, small ones at first that she got rid off with Advil…for like ages she always took a couple with her lunch when she thought no one was watching. I asked her about it and she told me to keep it secret because she didn't want to worry Rachy. But like the last month or so they must have gotten pretty bad because she wears her glasses more and squints a lot in class. Whenever Rachel was there she would pretend she was okay but even Mike was saying she was missing clear shots."

Rachel didn't know whether to hug Brittany or kill her, on the one side she had just given Leroy all the information he needed but on the flip side of the coin she had kept it from Rachel…_and _Santana it seemed who looked equally as conflicted. Leroy however was a father as well as a Dr and looking between the three girls, he quickly realised what was going on, and given what he knew of Brittany from both Quinn and Rachel he realised the blonde wouldn't have kept anything from them on purpose.

"Thank you Brittany that's very helpful, and you did the right thing by keeping Quinn's secret. And you also knew that now was the right time to tell someone because she had to come to hospital so thank you."

He squeezed the dancer's hand and shot a discrete but firm look to the two brunette's to warn them from confronting Brittany about what she had known. Santana smiled wanly and took her girlfriend's hand, Rachel glanced at them both with a small smile before turning back to her daddy, hoping he had finished with his questions she let loose hers.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Leroy rubbed his jaw in thought and retreated behind his desk before speaking, that alone worried Rachel as she recognised the move as being one he took to maintain distance between himself and the concerned friends and family.

"The painkillers won't affect her as I said but we do have to try and find the underlying cause of her headaches. I've spoken to a friend of mine in neurology and she is going to try and fit in a set of scans before tomorrow morning. If not then we will need to make an appointment and ensure Quinn keeps it."

Shifting in her seat, Rachel battled herself internally before eventually giving in and asking the question that was plaguing her the most.

"But will she be okay…daddy please don't lie to me about this, Quinn is my girlfriend and I want to know the truth."

Sensing that this was a conversation best held between father and daughter, Santana cleared her throat softly and spoke when Dr. Berry looked her way.

"Would it be okay if I go get something to eat with Brit, I also need to call my parents and let them know where I am, that I'll be a bit late coming home."

Smiling gratefully, he nodded and gestured towards the door with a murmured thanks, Santana paused when she was halfway out the door and leaning back in caught Rachel's eye.

"I'm not going anywhere Berry, we'll be in the cafeteria when you need us…okay?"

_When __**not **__if_…Rachel smiled softly in thanks and nodded, once the two cheerleaders had left, Leroy stood up and went straight to his daughter on the small sofa pulling her into his arms.

"Rach honey, there are a number of things that could be wrong with her, it doesn't mean that she has anything like a tumour developing it could just be an increase in pressure, an infection in the fluid between the brain and the skull. Don't automatically jump to worst case scenarios sweetheart."

Leaning into her father, Rachel found herself tucking her feet up under her in a fashion reminiscent of her toddler days. Letting out a shuddering breath, she rubbed her hand across her eyes to try and stop the tears.

"But it's a possibility right, it's why you're making her have the scans?"

Sighing internally, Leroy wished that Hiram wasn't stuck in court right now as he could do with the support of his husband. He was being strong for Rachel's sake but Quinn's condition was worrying him too, it was hard to believe sometimes that the blonde was the same girl who had made Rachel's first year of high school pure hell. Right now he considered Quinn as much his daughter as he did Rachel and it was times like these that really brought the fact home to him.

"We need to take the scans to eliminate the possibility, there is no definitive study to indicate that brain injury causes tumours. There are some documented cases where tumours have grown at the sight of wounds but even those haven't been exclusively connected to the brain injury itself. Her symptoms are more reminiscent of the possible long term side effects that can occur."

Sitting up, Rachel made the decision to learn as much as she could rather than let her mind wander off alone down dark alleys. Wiping her eyes again, she sniffed and blew out a breath to compose herself.

"What symptoms _exactly_?"

Leroy relaxed a little, if he thought about Quinn's case as just a random file number then he could remain objective, something he desperately needed at that point.

"The headaches are obviously one of those, dizziness, nausea, possible sudden lack of co ordination, problems with speech, slurring that sort of thing. It's obvious these headaches are a long term side effect that she has neglected to tell us about, I should have noticed sooner when I saw how many pain pills were missing but with all the basketball I just thought…"

He trailed off and Rachel hugged him briefly.

"It wasn't your fault daddy…she hid it well and even I didn't realise the true extent of her problems. She told me it was due to lack of sleep and as I know for a fact that her sleep problems are genuine I just never questioned it. The important thing now however is to work out what exactly is wrong and how we can best help her…right?"

Leroy smiled proudly and hugging his prodigious daughter closer to him for a long moment, he kissed the crown of her head and nodded.

"Exactly…so I need you to tell me if there have been any changes in her behaviour at school, mood swings maybe, outbursts? We haven't known her as long as you so it's important to gain all the knowledge we can."

Frowning in concentration, Rachel began to play the last few months over in her mind, analysing the basketball player's behaviour.

"Well as much as she has gone through in the past she never struck out before the attack, she always kept her cool and walked away or used words to cut people down. But afterwards she…seems to have a shorter fuse, like when she attacked Finn that time, not that he didn't deserve it! It's just that before she wasn't physical in her defences, too conscious of what had happened to her I suppose. And also the um…physical aspect of our relationship, I mean before the attack we weren't overly demonstrative as we were still in the early phases but we seem to have skipped a few bases."

Taking in her father's blush and slight cringe as he remembered the bedroom and trifle incident, she shrugged apologetically. Clearing his throat, he mustered a small smile and motioned for her to continue.

"Sorry daddy…um where was I? Oh yes! Well she was wary of us becoming too physical as she was drunk the first time and,…actually she told you all this herself didn't she, but the thing is she went from being scared of what her possible reactions might be to us being topless and then some."

Leroy pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to remind himself he was asking this as a medical professional and _not _as a father…it didn't really help. Although he wasn't Quinn's Dr as she was his legal ward, he had agreed to ask the difficult questions and pass the information on to try and expedite the scans. Clearing his throat, he nodded as he admitted that the two girls had indeed seemed to take the next _three _steps instead of the next _one _when it came to physical intimacy. At that point there was a knock on his door and a young woman poked her head inside at his prompt, she smiled slightly and Leroy motioned for her to come in.

"Rachel this is Quinn's Dr, Nicole Murdoch, Nicole this is my daughter Rachel and Quinn's girlfriend so don't blame me when she bombards you with questions."

Despite her worry, Rachel managed to muster up a half convincing eye roll before offering her hand to the blonde haired woman in front of her. Despite the circumstances, she couldn't help the slight swell of jealousy she felt rise within her as she took in Nicole's appearance. She couldn't have been much older than mid twenties and if she wasn't in a white lab coat she would have looked perfectly at home in a bikini with a surfboard tucked under her arm. Nicole was well aware she was being scrutinised and smiled wryly when the little brunette finally shook her hand.

"Don't worry, your girl is sleeping sound and will be no worse for wear when she wakes in the morning…not from the painkillers anyway though I can't guarantee she won't be verbally wounded after I read her the riot act for taking meds prescribed for someone else."

Rachel half smiled despite herself at the Dr's proclamation, which Leroy hastily echoed, it almost made her feel sorry for Quinn…until she remembered the panic and worry that had gripped her for most of the afternoon.

"Well, I have to admit after you, daddy and then myself lecture her I doubt she will do it again…have you, I mean what do you think is wrong with her?"

Perching on the edge of Leroy's desk, Nicole chewed the inside of her cheek for a long moment before speaking.

"You understand I can't say too much because she is legally an adult now and her medical problems are confidential. However she is booked in for scans first thing in the morning and if all goes well she will be back home by tomorrow afternoon. If she wants you to know everything then obviously I will share that with you, but I have to talk to her first."

Trying not to deflate too much, the little diva nodded resignedly and slumped back onto the sofa, at least Quinn was getting a decent nights sleep for once. Speaking of which she was beginning to feel drowsy herself, and stifled a yawn which Leroy's eagle eye spotted.

"We should get you home Rae, it's been a long and stressful afternoon and I think what you need is a bath and an early night yourself."

Rachel shook her head stubbornly and crossed her arms and legs to emphasise her point.

"No, if Quinn is in the hospital then so I am, I can sleep on the chairs again if needs be, I don't want her to wake up and find herself alone in a strange place. She'll panic daddy, at least if I'm here then I can reassure her."

She looked at him pleadingly now and he was glad he wasn't the one that would have to make the decision. He gestured towards Nicole who was half amused and half sympathetic; it was obvious this girl was deeply in love.

"Not my decision baby, Nicole is Quinn's Dr not me, if she says it's okay then I'll see what I can do about finding a cot for you."

At that point, Dr. Nicole Murdoch found herself facing the wide pleading eyes of the diva, she had heard tales from Leroy about his daughter's ability to wheedle him but until now she thought he had been exaggerating. However, the look she found herself staring down at now reminded her of the one Puss in Boots always pulled in the Shrek films and she glanced at the grinning Leroy Berry.

"You weren't kidding were you?"

He laughed then shook his head at the wonder-filled tone, Rachel almost stamped her foot in irritation until she remembered she was _supposed _to be persuading Quinn's Dr. Nicole rolled her eyes and held her hands up in surrender.

"Fine you can stay too but only if you go home with your father first, get your homework done, shower, change and then come back…clear?"

Blinking in mild shock at the almost parental tone that came from the young woman, the little diva nodded and crossed her heart with a forefinger. Things happened pretty fast after that, Rachel practically made Santana speed home so she could shower, change and eat. She was back at the hospital and sat with her home work on her lap by the time Leroy had finished his shift. Quinn was oblivious to all of this as she was sleeping off the effects of the painkillers, the first she was aware of how many people she had sent into a panic was when she woke up to find herself surrounded. Blinking sleep from her eyes, she wondered why Rachel, her fathers and Santana and Brittany were all in her room, not to mention a mysterious hot blonde. The puzzle was soon solved when Rachel gave a yelp of excitement and swept her into a hug. Leroy and Hiram both fixed her with looks of relief mixed with a hint of disapproval, whereas both Santana and Brittany looked upset. Clearing her throat, she opened her mouth to speak when the Latina suddenly surged forward and grabbed the front of her T-shirt forcing Rachel to let go.

"You _scared _the shit out of Berry, _worried _the shit out of Brittany and got _me _into a whole heap of that same shit with your dad's!"

Glancing between the head cheerleader and the assembled visitors, Quinn swallowed nervously and let her eyes fall to the blanket covering her legs.

"I…wasn't thinking S, it wasn't like I planned to worry anyone or get anyone into trouble okay? …I'm sorry."

Everyone held their breath for a long moment as they watched the angry Latina glare at her best friend. This would either go okay or Hiram and Leroy would have to jump in and pull the girls apart. There was a quadruple sigh of relief when Santana let go of Quinn's shirtfront long enough to pull her into a bone crushing hug, no one else heard when she whispered into the basketball player's ear.

"I love you…even if you are a magnificent and sometimes irresponsible dork Fabray! You ever scare like me that again and I'll make sure you regret it."

Closing her eyes and fisting her hands into the familiar red and white material of Santana's Cheerio's jacket, Quinn blinked her eyes rapidly and nodded.

"I promise S…and I'll make it up to you, Rach probably gave you a hard time huh?"

Brittany butted in abruptly.

"She slapped her."

Quinn pulled back abruptly in shock at that point and regarded first the Latina and then her girlfriend, the latter she looked at carefully as though inspecting her for damage and Santana snorted with a roll of her eyes.

"Calm yo tits Q, I didn't touch a hair on her head okay? I knew you'd freak if I did. It was a close thing however and that was the only freebie she gets, next time I'll knock her out."

Rachel was slightly worried that she only _half _believed that the head cheerleader was joking. There was the sound of a throat clearing itself and the blonde bombshell, who Quinn finally noticed was wearing a Dr's coat, made her way to the front of the crowd.

"Right, now you've all alternately threatened and reassured my patient I have to throw you out so I can check on her myself. Before you ask Rachel yes you can stay if Quinn say's it's okay, as can your parents."

The diva, whose mouth had opened wide ready to launch her carefully constructed argument, closed it with a faint blush. Trying not to laugh, Leroy nodded his thanks and watched as the two cheerio's said their goodbyes and headed out. Once they left, Nicole started a basic battery of tests on Quinn including blood pressure, co ordination and reflex tests. After half an hour she frowned slightly and looked over her notes as she regarded the basketball player who was trying her best not to look as worried as she obviously felt.

"Okay Quinn…I've spoken to your parents, and Rachel but I need you to be honest with me when I ask you these next questions. Do you want privacy for those or do you want your family to stay in the room?"

Chewing on her lower lip, Quinn considered and after a long moment she reached up and rubbed the back of her neck distractedly.

"I…think maybe just Rachel, it's not that I don't want Leroy and Hiram to know it's just…"

Both men held up their hands to halt her explanation, Hiram smiled softly.

"It's fine, we'll wait outside while Ni…um, sorry Dr. Murdoch talks to you and then we can talk again before your scans."

Smiling gratefully, the blonde accepted a hug and kiss on the cheek from each man before they left. Licking her lips nervously, she was glad when Rachel immediately slid onto the bed beside her and took hold of her hand. She nodded to the Dr.

"Okay…go ahead Doc."

Smiling reassuringly, Nicole consulted her notes once more even though she didn't really need to.

"Rachel seems to think that since your attack your temper seems to be on a shorter leash, would you agree with that statement?"

Plucking at the blanket, the basketball player frowned and then nodded.

"Yeah, I mean I guess so but it's hard to know if that's because of the headaches and stuff or because of the therapy."

Nodding slightly, Nicole decided not to bring up the reason for the therapy at that point, instead she made another note before looking back up.

"So, when you say headaches and 'stuff' what exactly do you mean by stuff?"

Rubbing the back of her neck again, Quinn fidgeted in the bed and tried to figure out the words to use to convey how she sometimes felt.

"Um, it's sort of like sometimes I get confused about stupid stuff, not the hard stuff like my schoolwork or playing music though."

Rachel squeezed her hand and kept the slight hurt she felt at her girlfriend's secrecy to herself. Quinn knew though, she knew that the little diva would see it as a lack of trust that had kept Quinn from confiding in her. Still, that was something they could talk about later and for now she squeezed the diva's hand in return and laced their fingers together.

"It's okay Quinn, I'm a Dr. you can tell me whatever it is."

Sighing in frustration, the basketball player threw her free hand up in the air in frustration.

"But that's just it, it's stupid stuff! Stuff that even kids get right and now I just seem to be freaking forgetting it. I mean stick me on a basketball court and I can go out and score baskets like magic…but then when I'm in the locker room afterwards I can't remember how to lace my shoes. The other day I stood for three minutes trying to remember how to turn the kettle on! It's stupid stuff that I should know, that I _do _know except all of a sudden I don't, or I can't figure it out like there's some kind of block and it freaks me out."

Nicole took a breath to ask her next question but it was Rachel who actually spoke first, her tone soft and concerned rather than slightly accusing as the blonde expected it to be.

"Why didn't you say anything? Quinn I wouldn't have laughed at you or ignored it I would have helped. Is this part of what's been keeping you up at night?"

Temporarily forgetting the Dr was even in the room, Quinn nodded as she reached out and cupped Rachel's cheek with her other hand gently.

"I just, yeah I guess that a part of me was scared to admit it, I mean I didn't read half the information that my other Dr gave me after the attack. I figured it was like the movies where no matter the severity of the attack you just get up and keep going. So when there were no immediate effects other than the headaches I just figured that was it, by the time I realised there were odd times I was forgetting basics, things were feeling okay and I didn't want to rock the boat."

Rachel sighed and moved her hands to run through the tousled hair; in a gentle move she rested her forehead against Quinn's and kissed her softly.

"You're a stubborn and worryingly independent person Quinn…but you're mine stud and I won't ever consider you to be rocking the boat when you have concerns or worries. But you need to talk to people so we don't end up in hospitals with me slapping your best friend."

Smiling crookedly, Quinn nodded her head gently, inhaling the scent of the diva's perfume.

"I got it…share even if it's dumb, um did you _really _slap Santana?"

Rachel flushed with shame and a little bit of embarrassment at the way she had lost her cool but nodded nonetheless. Quinn couldn't help but chuckle at the flush of guilt that suffused the brunette's cheeks and she kissed her again before murmuring.

"Would you judge me if I confessed that I actually find that really hot?"

Despite the aim being to look outraged at the mere suggestion, Rachel actually ended up smirking and she shrugged before leaning in for a kiss…that was interrupted when the 'up till now' forgotten Dr cleared her throat. The teens sprang apart and looked flustered for a moment until Nicole's gentle laughter broke the tension.

"Okay, while I hate to interrupt this tender moment, I do need to finish asking a few questions if you want to make it home today."

Clearing her throat, Quinn nodded and gestured for her to continue, nearly half an hour later Quinn had confessed that although she had seemed to be suffering odd memory lapses, there hadn't been any co ordination problems. Mostly she hadn't been sleeping as a result of worrying about the lapses, the lack of sleep caused the headaches to get worse and the memory lapses more obvious. However there were worrying elements to this as well as the blonde confessed she had taken the long route home one afternoon simply because she had forgotten how to drive…whilst driving! Dr. Murdoch listened attentively and made notes in Quinn's file every so often, when the blonde was finally finished, Nicole smiled reassuringly and patted Quinn's knee.

"Right, you have been booked in for scans late this morning in about…oh half an hour or so. I don't think you have to worry about a tumour or anything like that but it's clear there have been side effects from the attack which are only just starting to manifest themselves. The Dr in me feels the need to castigate you for not only not reading the literature your surgeon gave you but for also ignoring the headaches and not making any follow up appointments. Now however Rachel knows that you need these appointments and I sincerely doubt that she will neglect to make them even if you do."

The brunette nodded in emphatic agreement.

"You better believe it Fabray, I'm going to be your personal filofax, whatever you forget to do or programme into your phone I most definitely won't!"

Nicole grinned and pointed at Rachel happily.

"Which makes me feel confident that this next request won't go unheeded. What I need you to do is keep a diary of sorts, a record of when and what these memory lapses are, to do this I want you to journal every day, it doesn't need to be in depth. Just state if you slept okay or not the night before, if you had any headaches that day and anything you forgot that you shouldn't. And before you ask, I mean the basic stuff you were talking about, not test questions."

Rachel nodded and started making notes on her phone to ensure that they didn't forget even one iota of information that the Dr required. Sighing, Quinn turned an aggrieved look on the Dr and raised an imperious eyebrow.

"Do you see what you're doing to me? She's going to be impossible to live with now."

Nicole laughed as Rachel didn't even look up from her phone to slap at the basketball player's leg. Quinn was just glad that the atmosphere was a little more relaxed now, as Rachel continued to type, she looked at the Dr and spoke softly.

"So, I guess that this isn't something that is going to get better is it?"

Rachel looked up in alarm at that and glancing between the two girls, Nicole finally shook her head slightly.

"No, it doesn't go away but it _can _be managed and it can be treated."

The blonde nodded and smiled reassuringly at Rachel who managed a small smile in return before muttering under her breath that she should have let Lauren castrate Finn after all. Sensing that the girls needed some time together, Nicole stood up and straightened her lab coat.

"Okay, the orderlies will come and fetch you for the scans in…ten minutes and if all is fine then you're out of here, but do not forget to keep that diary and I will expect to see you in a week and no longer, understood Miss Fabray?"

Popping off a sloppy salute, Quinn nodded.

"Five by five Doc."

Rolling her eyes, the Dr left and Quinn pulled on Rachel's hand until the brunette looked up with mock exasperation from where she was typing in her notes section.

"Quinn, I am trying to finish my research here…and don't pout it's an unfair weapon!"

Chuckling, the basketball player wouldn't take no for an answer and so reaching out she plucked the phone from the diva's grasp and raised an eyebrow at the annoyed yelp.

"Cool it supernova…I'll be okay the Doc kinda looks like she won't take any shit from me either. I promise things are going to be okay and I'll stop hiding things from you, I wasn't consciously doing it anyway. I just didn't want people to worry and if I'm being honest, I guess _I _didn't want to worry either."

Rachel finally stopped trying to snatch her phone back and lying next to Quinn on the bed she punched the basketball player's arm softly.

"You scared me Quinn…badly! I wondered what was wrong with you in class you were singing, _really _badly I might add as you were totally off key, but that's not the point. I know that you're used to masking things, keeping them to yourself but I…don't want you to do that with me, ever. I need to know, have to know that you're going to try and trust me enough to talk about things…and if you ever scare me like that again Quinn Fabray I'll…"

She was cut off abruptly by the basketball player's soft lips meeting hers firmly; at first she resisted as she really wanted to get her message across but Quinn wouldn't relent. Although the kisses weren't forceful, they were insistent and eventually the diva relaxed into them. Once the tension had finally left Rachel's shoulders, Quinn pulled back, slightly out of breath.

"You don't have to threaten me with _anything _supernova, from now on no secrets…I give you my word."

She placed one last gentle kiss on the diva's lips and waited, Rachel eventually smiled and kissed her back.

"I believe you…but _if _you do I'm ransoming your 360 AND your Mass Effect games!"

Aghast at the very idea, Quinn pouted and lightly tickled the brunette's sides for a moment, when they were both giggling she muttered.

"Fine, but when the reapers take over the universe, don't come running to me for help because I'll be in the Normandy saying 'I told you so' so there!"

Rachel raised an eyebrow and sing songed.

"Geek alert!"

"Diva alert!"

"Dork alert!"

"Um…oh _I _know! Prima Donna alert!"

They were still bickering when the orderly turned up to escort Quinn down for her scans, behind the kidding was worry, they could joke all they wanted and Dr. Murdoch could reassure them all _she _wanted but until those scans came back as clear, both girls would worry. There was no study to support the fact that brain injuries caused tumours just as Leroy had said, and if she was showing these other symptoms then the likelihood of a tumour was even less. Despite all these reassurances, neither Rachel nor Quinn could shake the feeling that there was worse to come…


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry this has taken so long, life has been a bit shit TBH but I'm back on track and hopefully on fighting form! If this chapter seems shaky however please let me know because I'd rather wait until it flows okay than give you stuff that's rubbish, you guys deserve better than that x anyhow, without further ado here is the next chapter of RBR…_

The scans themselves hadn't taken that long and Dr. Murdoch was currently looking over them in her office while Quinn and Rachel waited in the blonde's hospital room. Currently they were sat at opposite ends of the bed cross-legged, Rachel was armed with a bag of Reese's Pieces and Quinn with a bunch of grapes. Letting out a breath and trying her best to appear stern, Quinn fought the smirk and raised an imperious eyebrow.

"As amusing as you find it to keep hitting me in the forehead with those candies, I'd much prefer it if you at least tried to get them in my mouth…okay?"

Rolling her eyes playfully, Rachel picked out a yellow one and narrowing her eyes with concentration, threw it carefully. It was obviously way too high to land anywhere near the blonde's mouth, Quinn however was sick of losing her candy and literally leapt up to snag it between her teeth with a grin. Huffing slightly, Rachel pouted.

"That was cheating, we both agreed one of the rules was no moving off the bed!"

Smirking unrepentantly, the basketball player chewed the peanut butter encased shell with glee as she resumed her position on the bed.

"Yeah but that was before I realised how terrible your aim was, I'm hungry and it's always a crime to waste candy, especially anything by Reese's."

Crossing her arms petulantly, Rachel was doing her best impression of a sulky diva, rolling her eyes, Quinn picked out a particularly juicy grape and took aim.

"Rae…come on supernova, I'm going to throw this anyway and you don't want it to hit you between the eyes…okay I'm throwing it in three seconds so get ready, 1...2...3!"

The sphere of fruit didn't hit the diva between the eyes however, instead it landed almost perfectly in the ample cleavage on display courtesy of Rachel's V neck sweater. Looking up with her eyes wide and jaw unhinged, she was met with the wicked grin of the basketball captain.

"Quinn Fabray did you just throw a grape down my top!"

Shrugging but managing to look not at all apologetic about her wicked aim, the blonde popped one of the grapes in her mouth and chewed.

"Can I help it if my aim is just that good?"

Dark brown eyes narrowing, Rachel set the candies aside and rose up to her knees with her hand propped on her hips.

"I demand an apology for the liberty you just took with my personage Miss Fabray."

Aware of the playful gleam behind the narrowed gaze, Quinn just allowed herself to sink lower in her bed and hooked her folded hands behind her head.

"Hmm, nope, I don't think so, you agreed to the terms of the game Berry and I can't help it if my aim is fantastic…besides which you didn't hear me complaining about the very many times that you hit me in the face with pieces of candy."

Moving forwards on her knees and with her hands still propped on her hips (thanks to years of gymnastics and ballet for giving her perfect balance), the diva mock glared.

"You are forcing me to take action here, I hope you realise that I don't want to do this but honour dictates that I must."

One blonde eyebrow arched up in question, Quinn felt a thin trickle of nervousness make its way into her consciousness.

"Um…Rach, remember we are in a hospital so anything you do could be walked in on and…"

She trailed off in a shriek of helpless laughter as Rachel's hand swiftly moved to her right side just above the hip and with unerring accuracy found the extremely ticklish spot that the basketball player belatedly tried to cover. The diva was merciless and grinned wickedly as Quinn shrieked and tried to avoid the crafty digits. The two of them were still squirming around and laughing (interspersed with Quinn's cries of "uncle") when Dr. Murdoch wandered back in with Quinn's notes tucked under one arm. She watched the two young girls with a fond smile for a long moment, she could remember what it felt to be that young and apparently indestructible and more than anything she wished she could let them carry on with their silly game…but she couldn't. Clearing her throat pointedly, she tried not to grin as two set's of eyes immediately focused on her, wide with guilt, before scrambling into sitting positions.

"It's okay…a little horse play in the hospital can only be a good thing, it's always nicer to hear laughter as opposed to tears in these rooms. I'm just waiting for your fathers to join us and we'll go over your scan results."

Quinn suddenly looked nervous and running one hand through her hair to smooth it down, she swallowed and almost without thought the second hand sought Rachel's and held on tightly.

"Is…I mean…"

Before she could formulate a question that could be answered, the door opened and Leroy and Hiram entered, Hiram had his business suit on and had obviously been in court prior to being called while Leroy had his white coat on and looked slightly breathless. They also squeezed onto the bed beside the girls and Nicole smiled softly at the amount of support Quinn had, taking a seat herself she cleared her throat.

"Okay, well the good news is there are currently no abnormal growths or tumours present."

Four sighs of relief were let loose and Hiram unashamedly wiped a tear away as he fondly pulled the blonde next to him in for a hug, Rachel's hand continued to hold one of the basketball player's in a death grip and she smiled in relief. The only one who didn't look entirely relieved by the news was Leroy and he caught Nicole's gaze knowingly, she gave a very small barely there nod and he closed his eyes as she began to talk.

"However, there is a shady area near your frontal lobe that's causing some concern, now there isn't anything to be overly concerned about at the moment but I am going to be keeping a very close eye on you over the next little while."

Hiram glanced over at Leroy and noticed with a sinking heart that he had his professional face on and not his father/husband face. Swallowing hard, the smaller man made sure he kept a firm hold of the basketball player while he nodded to the Dr in front of them.

"Okay, so what does this mean?"

Crossing her legs, Nicole smoothed her white coat with one hand and made sure to keep her gaze flickering between all four people in front of her as she spoke…but mostly the oddly resigned looking blonde.

"To be honest it could be nothing more than some residual swelling or liquid left over from the original attack. However it could also be the precursor to something more serious which is why the regular checkups are necessary. I'll make another appointment in a week for more scans and in the meantime you need to take careful stock of your condition each morning."

Quinn finally spoke, to everyone's surprise including her own, she sounded remarkably calm.

"What do I need to be on the lookout for? I'm assuming there will be signs of some sort if something develops?"

Smiling softly, Nicole nodded.

"Yes, I will of course give you all the literature you need to read through, however most of the symptoms that can occur are similar to the normal side effects of severe head trauma. That's why it's so important to attend your scan appointments. Headaches, but in particular any headaches that occur in the front of your head and are more of a lancing pain than a throbbing one. Dizziness, nausea, blurred vision or nose bleeds, if you feel any of these then I would rather you get your ass here straight away than bother making an appointment…okay?"

Rachel's hand was shaking in Quinn's and it was the blonde's turn to comfort her as she ran the pad of her thumb over the diva's knuckles. She glanced to her de facto fathers and saw them being brave for her, oddly it did the trick and she felt comforted, cared for and more importantly loved.

"Okay…so when it comes to everyday life what should I be avoiding, I mean there's always a list of do's and don'ts right?"

Nicole laughed slightly at that and nodded as she pulled a printed pamphlet from the file in front of her.

"Well most of it is fairly obvious and there isn't that much that you need to worry about. However, no roller coasters, no contact sports, no deep sea diving and most definitely no abseiling or skydiving."

Quinn couldn't help herself and laughed lightly at that, the sound of the blonde's tinkling laughter seemed to banish some of the gloom from the little room, Rachel felt her mouth curling up in a matching smile, she couldn't help it, whenever she saw that grin on Quinn's face she had to smile in return, sighing slightly, the basketball player shrugged.

"So much for my plans for the weekend."

Hiram snorted a laugh and then covered his mouth in embarrassment when Leroy raised an amused eyebrow. After that, things became slightly less tense as Nicole went through the list of things for the blonde to avoid. After an hour or so she happily signed Quinn's release papers and escorted Hiram and the girls to the exit, Leroy kissed his husband goodbye and then watched while the three of them departed. Once the car was out of sight, he let loose a deep breath and glanced to Nicole worriedly.

"What are the chances it will develop…Dr to Dr?"

Heaving a sigh of her own, the younger woman sunk her hands deep into the pockets of her cargo trousers.

"Lee, the chances are it's just residual swelling or liquid from the initial injury…but…if it is the precursor to something more serious then I'd say there's an eighty per cent chance of it."

Chancing a sideways glance at her mentor she added a quiet.

"Sorry."

He just nodded and clapped her on the back gently before smiling softly.

"Well then, let's just hope it is something residual, and don't apologise Nikki you were just doing your job…come on let's go top up the caffeine levels shall we?"

Back at home, Quinn was happily sat at her keyboard with her headphones on occasionally scribbling something down before going back to playing, both her Mac book and recently acquired iPad were open and propped up on the desk next to her. Rachel was trying to work on her chemistry assignment but found herself more often than not just staring at her girlfriend, wondering how Quinn could be so casual about carrying around a potential time bomb in her head. Twirling her pen around her knuckles idly, the little diva found her curiosity over what exactly her girlfriend was doing won out over her natural tendency to worry. She knew it wasn't anything for glee club as Mr. Schue had been absent their last meeting and they had settled for another impromptu jam session which Cameron kicked off by starting the drum beat from Fleetwood Mac's Tusk.

And it certainly wasn't anything that was related to school because Quinn was more fastidious than Rachel when it came to completing her assignments on the day they were issued. Sucking her lower lip into her mouth and chewing thoughtfully, the diva slid from the bed and walked quietly (it wasn't creeping even if it looked like it) towards where Quinn was playing and humming along to the music pouring into the headphones. She managed to get a look at the notes and lyrics written down on the open Apple devices and her frown deepened. It was definitely a musical and not one she had ever seen before which was in itself enough to pique Rachel's deeply ingrained curiosity. She took great pride in not only knowing but remembering verbatim every single script and score written, and now with this mystery in front of her she began to question her own previously infallible knowledge. Quinn turned round however at that point and quickly blanked both screens, cheeks flushing bright red. Slipping the Bose headphones from her ears, she ran both hands through her hair and smiled shyly.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there supernova…what's up?"

Pulling on the sleeve of Quinn's Iron Maiden t-shirt until the swivel chair moved the girl round to face her, Rachel smiled and slid into her lap.

"Well at first I was dwelling on your medical condition which I know you have forbidden me to do but I can't help myself. However there is something that distracted my attention and that would be the musical you were studying earlier, I didn't recognise it."

Scrunching her nose up in concentration, the blonde mumbled something indecipherable.

"You might have to speak up a little bit there stud?"

At the slightly teasing tone, Quinn rolled her eyes and sighing tried again.

"I said you wouldn't know it because it's mine…remember a while ago I said I wrote one, well this is the 'one' in question. I was just finishing off some bits, I mean it's not like I'm going to do anything with it, it was more just something to distract me you know?"

Frowning slightly, Rachel turned until she was straddling the basketball player and ran her hands through the already shaggy blonde locks as she spoke softly.

"What do you mean by distraction?"

Chewing on the inside of her cheek for a moment, Quinn tilted her head to the side like a cat as Rachel grinned and lightly massaged the scalp where the blonde was pressing into her hand.

"Before…all this happened, me and you I mean…and all that stuff that happened at Sam's farewell party? Well, I needed things that kept my brain occupied. It seemed that every moment I wasn't occupied with doing something, my thoughts slid back to…when it happened you know? And then I'd start to hate myself and that was when I just…wanted to hurt or worse, make things never hurt me again."

Rachel's eyes softened once again and she felt the unfamiliar feeling of hatred well up inside of her as she thought of what kind of monster a person had to be to take an innocent brave hearted nine-year-old girl and use and abuse her. Forcing her own hatred down, she pulled Quinn closer to her and peppered the crown of the blonde head with kisses while she spoke.

"That's just one more of the many reasons I love you Quinn Fabray, you could have taken a more destructive path to distract yourself and you didn't…instead you tapped into your creative side and produced a musical, even if you never do anything with it you will have it as a testament to how much better than him you are, and me to constantly remind you of that."

Lifting her head from where it was resting on the brunette diva's shoulder, Quinn smiled softly and wrapping her arms round Rachel's waist, pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you too, even if you are a diva, or maybe especially because you're a diva."

Grinning, Rachel stole another kiss and then sitting back, bit her lip shyly before asking the question that Quinn knew she had been dying to ask for the last five minutes.

"So…can I see it when it's finished? Maybe we could perform one of the numbers for glee club or something?"

Grinning at the expected tenacity of her girlfriend, the basketball player laughed softly but shook her head, speaking gently despite the rejection.

"_No_, because it's just something that came from my own fevered brain and is probably no good. _You _are a musicals aficionado Rachel and I wouldn't want you to be in the position of wanting to tell me it sucked but being unable to because you love me."

Trying her absolute hardest not to pout, the diva huffed and wriggled impatiently as she tried to formulate a winning argument.

"Well, what about if I promise to be completely honest with you…and you don't know that it's rubbish Quinn, what if it's amazingly good and something we could use as a combination of original songs and music to completely wow them at National's?."

Raising a disbelieving eyebrow, Quinn couldn't help the fond smirk.

"Okay supernova, first things first…we need to win Regional's before we even get to Nationals, secondly, you already made me submit one original song and we have a whole glee club full of talent to draw on, not just me."

Huffing again, Rachel rolled her eyes and linked her hands around Quinn's neck.

"I know but…surely there is some rule in the girlfriend contract that means I should be allowed to read the fruits of your labours."

Quinn tried to steal a kiss but the diva pouted and avoided the lips that were aimed at her cheek. Rolling her eyes in amusement, the basketball player sat back and waited for brown eyes to finally meet her own.

"Rae…don't sulk okay? Maybe one day I'll let you read it but right now it's not finished and it's kinda geeky, it indulges my love of all things film noir, private eye films and jazz."

Groaning slightly, Rachel sunk her head into Quinn's collarbone and complained loudly.

"But that sounds awesome and now I want to read it even more!"

Laughing softly, the basketball player sat up straight forcing Rachel to do the same and catching the pouting bottom lip between her own, she kissed it softly and after withdrawing sighed.

"Fine…you can read it but only because I love you and only because I'm scared if you don't stop pouting your face will stick like that."

Abruptly the pouting frown turned into shining joy and Rachel bounced in her seat, forgetting until Quinn moaned faintly with anything but pain, that her seat in that particular instance was her girlfriend's lap. She abruptly stood up and pulled an apologetic face at the slightly lust confused look in hazel eyes.

"Oops, sorry stud…got carried away there didn't I? So um…can I read it now then, while I ask my absolutely wonderful, intelligent, hot and charming girlfriend to look over my chemistry assignment for me?"

Heaving a world weary sigh, Quinn snatched her geek glasses off of the side and slipping them on held out one hand for the assignment and then fired up the Mac book before handing it over to the extremely eager brunette. With a squeal of joy, Rachel skipped to make herself comfortable on Quinn's bed, shaking her head fondly, the basketball player tilted the chair back onto two legs swinging casually as she leafed through the chemistry essay. As usual there was nothing wrong with it, Rachel worried too much and she opened her mouth to say just as much. The diva however was focused on nothing but the screen in front of her and recognising the intense concentration, Quinn sighed and decided to go and get a soda, knowing there was no way she would get anything out of Rachel until she was done reading.

Hiram looked up from the kitchen counter where he was laying out some cookies onto cooling trays, he smiled fondly at the way Quinn's nose almost twitched at the smell.

"They're meant to be for the week…but I suppose that a few couldn't hurt, and they are the real deal not the vegan ones."

Grinning widely, Quinn hastily poured herself a glass of dairy milk and plopped down at the kitchen table while Hiram easily shuffled a few of the cooler cookies onto a plate and came over to join her. They ate and drank in companionable silence for a few moments before the shorter man spoke.

"Where is Rachel anyway? I didn't think you'd be able to escape her eagle eye for more than ten seconds after we left the hospital?"

He kept his tone light but his words were only half joking and swallowing her mouthful, Quinn licked her lips and replied with a jerk of her thumb up towards the bedroom.

"She blackmailed me into reading my musical, we probably won't see her for a while an hour or two at least."

Smirking slightly, Hiram dunked another cookie and murmured.

"Was it the pout, the pleading eyes or the slightly pathetic edge to her voice that she used this time?"

Snagging the half a cookie Hiram now had left in his hand, Quinn swiftly demolished it and sat back grinning.

"All three…I didn't stand a chance pops, I tried but I was outgunned from the beginning."

Hiram laughed throatily at that and topped up the blonde's milk as he shook his head.

"Yes, unfortunately she knows all too well what her weapons are and how best to use them, still it keeps her out of trouble for a while…and stops her from worrying."

Hesitantly, Quinn glanced at Hiram and toying with the rim of her glass she eventually nodded her agreement.

"I know, but…it's not like it's a tumour, it's just that there exists the possibility of one. Besides which Doc Murdoch said it might not develop at all, it's just an area of concern and I don't want everyone to be concentrating on a possibility that may not even come to pass."

Hiram shifted in his seat and after checking to make sure that Rachel really was out of earshot, he leaned closer and taking Quinn's hand, held it comfortingly in his.

"I know you want to be strong for Rachel because you know how scared she is Quinn…but you don't have to be brave with me and your father okay? We are here for you if you need a private moment to just cry and yell about things, to cuddle up and just…be a seventeen year old who's scared and needs someone to lean on."

They were simple words, words that most people wouldn't need to say in order to allow a young woman to be just that…a young woman, scared and in need of comfort. But Quinn Fabray wasn't just any young woman, she was a young woman who'd been abused as a child, fought her way back to the top thinking it would give her what she was missing only to find a hollow victory. In trying to find the warmth of human kindness that she had been searching for seemingly her whole life, she had fallen pregnant and given up her child, become homeless and eventually upon embracing her sexuality, had found herself sleeping in a truck and putting on a front for the world. And yet she was still here, she hadn't given up and just when things had seemed to be going so well for her this had to happen, Hiram wasn't ashamed to admit that at the age of seventeen, if even one of those things had happened to him he would have broken down beyond repair.

Opposite him, he watched as Quinn shifted awkwardly in her seat and drained the last of her milk. He was correct in that she had been doing her level best to push her own worries and emotions to one side so she could make sure that Rachel didn't fall apart on her. But in doing so she had failed to take into account that the little diva was just like her fathers and didn't _need _protecting. They all loved Quinn in their own way and they all wanted to be there for her, that alone was something that the blonde was unfamiliar with and so she often had to be reminded that it was okay to lean on someone, that they wouldn't disappear right when she needed them to hold her. Slowly but surely she moved her chair until it was next to the smaller man's one, he smiled softly and lifted an arm just waiting, eventually she fell into his hug with a stifled sob and let loose the emotions she had been bottling up since the hospital appointment that morning. Hiram just held her and let her cry it out as she gripped onto his sweater with her fisted hands. Eventually she stopped crying but kept cuddling Hiram, needing the parental comfort he offered.

"It's okay kiddo, I got you, we both have and I bet you anything that Lee is going to be early home tonight and with your favourite Chinese takeout, maybe even some of that cheesecake you appear so fond of, though who would come up with the concept of a Froot Loop cheesecake is beyond me."

That made Quinn laugh slightly and she accepted the package of tissues that Hiram extracted from his pocket and passed her way. Cleaning herself up swiftly, she blew out a breath and finally relinquished her hold of her father's sweater.

"See, now don't you feel much better? Just between us as well, of course, when Rachel insists on playing Monopoly later, we may all be feeling stressed again."

Nodding rapidly in agreement, Quinn rolled her eyes as she rinsed hers and Hiram's glasses and set them to drain on the rack.

"I know, I have never seen anything as scary as when she plays Monopoly…except maybe the time Santana called Barbra Streisand talent less. Even she got scared by the volume of screeching that Rach let loose."

Hiram laughed and Quinn couldn't help the grin that swept across her face, after another brief hug, the basketball player grabbed a soda for both herself and Rachel and returned to her bedroom with a much lighter step. The brunette was pacing and as soon as Quinn stepped into the bedroom, she turned on her heel and held her hands out imploringly.

"Do they get away, please tell me they get away or the is the ending just too sad?"

For a moment, Quinn just looked at her girlfriend in honest confusion, then her eyes caught sight of the laptop on the bedcovers and she smirked easily as she set the soda's down on the desk.

"I told you that you should have waited until I finished it but no…_you _had to bring out the big guns and make me cave in."

Huffing, Rachel popped the top of her Sprite and downed half of it in her frustration as she paced, Quinn for her part was highly amused at the diva's behaviour and trying her best not to show it…with very little success.

"But Quinn it's just cruel to leave me hanging like this, you have to tell me if they get away! I mean personally I think that Eleanor should have shown some courage before this but I can see that being in a foreign country with no friends or family must be daunting, especially when she believes she only has her talent. But why does Taylor let her brother run everything the way he does. I mean to me it's obvious that he is going to run the business into the ground, already would have done if not for Taylor's music and Eleanor's voice…not to mention the book keeping the pianist does at Taylor's urging. So please tell me that Big Daddy doesn't kill Taylor…although I don't mind if that idiot brother Tyrone dies, in fact I think you _should _kill him off!"

Quinn popped the top on her own soda can and sat down at the edge of the bed unable to quell the smirk any longer.

"You are so cute sometimes you know? I mean you only just found out about this story and you're already invested?"

Eyes widening at that, Rachel went and sat sideways next to Quinn, so she could face her while she spoke.

"Quinn, there's a reason for that, the reason is that this is good, good enough I think we could actually perform it for an audience, well, pending approval of the ending that is."

Shaking her head slightly, Quinn sipped the cold beverage and raised an amused eyebrow.

"Approval of the ending? Since when did I agree that you get to approve the ending, hmm supernova?"

Smiling brightly, Rachel swept her hair back over her shoulders and clearing her throat started to argue her case.

"Well, as you stated earlier I am an authority on what makes a great musical and so my expertise will be nothing but helpful when it comes to striking the right tone with the ending. I also think that given the current economic climate, what the world truly needs is more happy endings."

Setting her soda down to one side, Quinn leaned back until she was supported on her elbows, smirking up at the expectant diva.

"Well, the thing is…I don't actually _have _an ending planned out yet, I mean I know that Big Daddy comes back and grabs Taylor thinking that she is Tyrone, that's one of the reasons Tyrone always encouraged Taylor's love of men's fashion and haircuts, he _wanted _them to look alike. Taylor was always more of his insurance policy than she was his sister, anyway Taylor gets grabbed and because it is her that truly loves Eleanor and it shows, Big D thinks it's Tyrone. And that's who he came back to kill for killing his brother and taking over his club…but I confess I don't know how the hell I'm going to get Elle and Taylor out of it, or how Tyrone is finally going to get his comeuppance."

Looking thoughtful, Rachel walked over to where Quinn was half reclined and manoeuvred herself until she was straddling the basketball player;, at that point she braced herself with her arms on either side of Quinn and lowered until she could steal a not so quick kiss.

"Hmm, well it seems like this is something we need to think about then, because we have to let the star-crossed lovers live happily ever after. And in order to do that, we have to work out how to extract them from the situation that _you _have dropped them in."

Quinn was more interested in kisses at that point and just nodded in agreement as she trailed kisses up the side of the brunette's jaw and closer to her pouting lips.

"Quinn you aren't concentrating on a _word _I'm saying right now are you?"

Smiling unabashedly, the basketball player wound her hands around Rachel's waist to keep her in place and murmured happily.

"No, I really am not because I am finally out of the hospital and currently have my incredibly hot girlfriend straddling me on the bed and both our dad's are otherwise occupied…so where do _you _think my mind is?"

Eyes lighting up with comprehension, the brunette smiled slowly and lowered herself until she was fully on top of the basketball player.

"Hmm, in that case then I suppose we can always think about the plot later can't we?"

As she spoke, she slid her hands up under the blonde's T-shirt and scratched faintly across the well defined abs. Quinn just murmured an agreement as she lunged up to press her mouth to Rachel's insistently, hands already sliding under the diva's jeans and panties to caress the bare flesh underneath with an audible moan. Although they had cuddled since coming home from the hospital that morning and, even kissed, those had been more of the comforting variety and, these were definitely _not, _but they were something that both girls needed. Rachel wasn't surprised when Quinn managed to somehow slide the diva's sweater over her head and throw it to some far-flung corner of the bedroom;, she also wasn't surprised when the Iron Maiden t-shirt joined it, followed by two bra's. Quinn rolled them so that she was on top and Rachel smirked into the kiss, arching her neck to encourage the hickey that the blonde was working on giving her.

"God…you just…oh…have to be the one on…hmm, Jesus Quinn!…on top don't y…you?"

Grin widening, the basketball player used her teeth to work the flesh of Rachel's neck, as expected, the brunette gasped and rolled her hips upwards, creating that delicious friction she needed when Quinn's knee pressed against her in just the right place. Wondering if it was too much, the blonde went to move away but Rachel's hold tightened and she pulled Quinn back up far enough to thrust her tongue far into the basketball player's mouth, flicking the tip of it against the roof of her mouth. Quinn moaned deep in the back of her throat and instead of moving away, ground her knee gently just where Rachel wanted it. Arching up, Rachel's knee brushed across Quinn's centre and the basketball player gasped into her girlfriend's mouth. They tightened their grip on each other, Quinn's nails digging into the flesh of Rachel's ass as she encouraged the grinding and pillaged her mouth. The diva was far from idle and wasn't sure which of the many pleasures was more overwhelming. Grinding against Quinn's leg was setting off all sorts of tremors within her body which in turn caused her to grind her own knee harder against Quinn. Their bare chests were brushing against each other's, the brief but definite touch of nipple against nipple causing yet more pleasant shudders. To top it off, she had decided that in order to try and recapture some of the power, it was her turn to mark Quinn and she was currently engaged in returning the hickey she was currently sporting on her collarbone.

Although she had been worried that her urge to take things further with Rachel stemmed more from neurological issues than actually being ready, it didn't stop her from reacting to the sensations firing off all over her body. One of Rachel's hands was wrapped in her hair and the other was gripping, almost clawing, at her hip. Their bodies were telling them that not only were they ready but that they were about to take a step further towards finally having sex. They moved against each other in the primal rhythm they hadn't realised they knew, kisses became sloppy and the grinding slightly jerky as both of them approached their unplanned climax. With a shuddering cry that was quickly drowned in Rachel's shoulder, Quinn came first. As she trembled against the taut form of her girlfriend, jerking as the last of the tremors swept through her, she felt Rachel stiffen and let out a deep growl that she quickly caught in her own mouth on the off chance their dad's could hear. Panting breathlessly, they kept hold of each other as they came down from the orgasm induced high, Rachel was the first to break the silence with her lazy yet sated comment.

"Wow…that was…amazing, I mean not that I have much to compare it against but…are you okay baby?"

Quinn hadn't realised that she had been crying until then and she wiped her eyes with a self- conscious chuckle, attempting to hide her face against Rachel's chest. The diva was having none of it however and gently manoeuvred them until they were lying on their sides facing each other.

"Hey…no hiding okay? Was that too much too soon?"

Shaking her head, Quinn swallowed and pecked the tip of Rachel's nose before exhaling shakily.

"No…far from it sweetheart, I was overwhelmed because it felt _good_, I wasn't sure it would because of…stuff. But with you _everything _is amazing and it felt wonderful, it felt like it was meant to you know? Like they write about in the books…I'm just so happy that it felt good, amazing actually not just good…it just took me by surprise but believe me it's good tears."

Smiling in relief, Rachel pulled her closer and kissed each of the basketball player's eyelids softly before stifling a yawn.

"Good because I think I want to do that more often, what do you say?"

Chuckling slightly, Quinn stifled her own yawn and nodded.

"I believe the expression is _hell__'__s _yeah!"

Rachel shuddered exaggeratedly at her girlfriend's uncanny impersonation of the hot- headed Latina.

"_Never _do that again when we are half naked together, I almost feel like I should check under the bed to make sure that she isn't hidden there."

At that, Quinn's giggling turned into gales of laughter and despite trying to pout because she was being laughed at, Rachel ended up joining in. They were still giggling slightly when they heard Leroy come in and call them down for dinner. As Hiram had predicted he had picked up the blonde's favourite and Rachel didn't even complain when she watched Quinn devour the entire cheesecake with an almost orgasmic sense of pleasure. That night they lay together in Quinn's bed and spent the evening talking about the future rather than the past, planning for their foregone victory at Regional's (according to Rachel) and debating a happy ending versus a thoughtful one to Quinn's musical. The next morning, Quinn was up and gone before Rachel was even thinking about getting onto the elliptical. That weekend was the quarterfinal's for the state championship and personal health issues aside, the blonde was determined to lead her team to a win.

Also there may have been some semblance of self-preservation involved with her sneaking out of that bedroom that morning. She knew that Rachel would do it because she loved her but that would not make it any less frustrating when the brunette diva questioned her at every play, just in case it might end in some kind of contact. They had already had a fierce debate over whether or not basketball constituted a full contact sport, an argument Quinn had won when she pointed out the list Doc Murdoch had given her did not include basketball. It had not stopped Rachel from making her promise to take it easy however, and Quinn hadn't been lying when she made it…she would try her best to be careful but she certainly wouldn't let it stop her playing as well as she could. Skidding into the gym with her laces still trailing behind her undone and her gym bag over one shoulder and half opened, she grinned at the rest of the team who burst into sarcastic applause at her tardy appearance. Rolling her eyes, she reluctantly endured the ribbing and sat down to lace up her boots, Mike flopped down onto the bench next to her and ruffled the just tamed blond hair affectionately.

"Hey Fabray, I'm not gonna do the whole best friend hugging and tears thing right now because I know you have to keep your Captain's head on given tomorrow night's big game but…you ever scare me and the others like that again and I swear I will embarrass the hell out of you by declaring my never ending bromance for you."

Despite the humour in his tone, she could hear the undercurrent of real concern and looking up she reached between them and found his hand, squeezing hard.

"Hey…I was being a stubborn dumb ass okay Chang, I know that now and I promise I won't do anything like it again. I'm gonna talk to everyone in glee club this afternoon okay? I'll let you all know what's going on, no more secrets when it comes to me."

Squeezing back, he smiled and then stood up smirking slightly.

"It's okay if you keep some secrets Fabray, for instance I don't need to know what sounds Rachel makes when you grab her…"

A pale hand slapped itself over Mike's smirking one and hazel eyes narrowed dangerously while she tried to ignore the smirking and giggling behind her as the rest of the team listened in. Finally removing her hand with a grimace when Mike licked it, she turned on her heel and rolled her eyes at the sniggering guys stood behind her.

"Laugh it up fuzz ball's! While you still can because you're about to hit the track and run me some laps, come on move it we don't have all day and we have the Cougars to give a damn good spanking to tomorrow night!"

That _certainly _got through and with a roar the team headed to the track eagerly, Quinn smiled fondly and headed out after them nodding a greeting to Sue Sylvester who was yelling something obscene and suitably nonsensical at the pyramid of cheerleaders. Brittany managed to maintain her position effortlessly even when she grinned and waved to Quinn and Mike. Santana rolled her eyes as she watched the blonde lead the basketball team round the track, there was however, a distinct smirk of amused relief at seeing Quinn out and about again which she couldn't quite stifle. As the team started to head back into the gym for their shooting practice, Sue stopped Quinn, trying to politely smother her surprise at the action, she yelled for Mike to let Beiste know she would be there in a moment. Once she was sure he had understood and that the team were all back inside, she turned to Sue and smiled cautiously. She hadn't spoken to Sue since the incident in the hallway with Finn, it couldn't be about the Cheerio's because with the basketball team poised to claim a place in the championship semi's, there was no way she would walk away from the team.

"Hey Q, what's this I hear about you giving Vidal Sassoon a heart attack in Spanish?"

Once she deduced that Sue was referring to her being high in Will's Spanish class, the blonde rubbed the back of her neck and sighed looking slightly ashamed.

"Hmm, yeah I had a bad headache, Tylenol wasn't touching it so I took one of San's leftover Diazepam and it sent me a little loopy…stupid move on my part I'm afraid coach."

Sue regarded her for a long moment and then without looking where it would land threw the bullhorn to one side, from the corner of her eye, Quinn saw Santana catch it easily before Sue's voice snapped her attention back.

"Walk with me Q."

Without waiting for Quinn to agree or disagree (and probably not really caring even if Quinn _wanted _to disagree), the coach turned and started walking towards the locker rooms. Blinking in muted disbelief, Quinn quickly caught up with her and just waited, sure enough Sue started to talk as they reached her office.

"Q, sometimes you confuse me, because on paper you're one of if not the smartest brat in this godforsaken school."

Sensing that she wasn't required to respond yet, the blonde merely sat when Sue motioned for her to do so and watched while the coach mixed up a power shake.

"Which makes me wonder why the hell would you do something so dumb, at first I thought maybe the fumes from Schuster's hair products had finally sent one of you insane but then I realised it couldn't be that."

Pausing to sip the disgusting mixture that Quinn was secretly glad she never had to drink again, Sue sat back and heaved a breath before taking her glasses off and setting them on the desk carefully.

"So…I'm going to level with you here Q, because I know that you will understand why I'm doing so and because I know you need to hear this as much as it goes against my principles to say it aloud. I admire you Fabray, always have really."

Puzzled, shocked and bizarrely pleased the basketball captain drew breath to speak but stopped when Sue held a hand out.

"Just let me say it okay, it's probably the only time I ever will and so I want to get it right."

Settling down again, Quinn just nodded and wondered if this was real or if she had somehow fallen asleep and was dreaming again…the overwhelming smell of health shakes and gym socks however convinced her it was real.

"I'm not the type to settle down and marry, squeeze out a couple of kids and bake cookies for the PTA, it's just not me. But if I was, then I like to think that any daughter I had would be just like you."

Hazel eyes widened and Quinn found herself waiting for the punch line to a joke she'd been blindsided by…but it never came. Instead Sue took another mouthful of health shake and smiled ever so slightly, unlike her crafty grins this one was a genuine smile.

"You had shitty parents Fabray, there's no getting round that but now you're with gay smurf and her happy dad's, you're getting some of the love you were missing before. Now I could never offer you that sort of thing because it just isn't me, the only one I could be like that with was Jeanie. However apart from her there's only one other person I ever cared about in this cess pool and that's you, so I'm telling you to look after yourself because if you do something dumb then I'm bound to take it out on your peers."

Quinn wasn't sure how to react, Sue had never been a tactile emotions type of person and most of the time she was downright confusing but she also seemed to understand the blonde in ways no one else ever could. Swallowing slightly, the basketball captain scratched her ear while wondering how or even if she should react. Sue however just smiled slightly and carried on talking as she swirled the remains of the shake in the bottom of her flask.

"I can't help you with emotional crap or advise you on ways to enrapture the singing midget but…if you ever need advice on seven ways to kill a man with a rubber band or how to sneak into North Korea then you know where I am."

Smiling slightly, Quinn watched as Sue nodded as though the meeting was over and slipped her glasses back on before picking up her diary and a pen. Feeling as though she had been dismissed, the athlete stood up and headed for the door, before she reached it however she paused by Sue's side and laid a tentative hand on the tracksuit clad shoulder.

"I know _you _don't do emotional stuff but…thanks, I appreciate everything, and it would have been kinda cool to have a mom that could show me how to kill with a rubber band."

Both blondes smirked a little at that and without acknowledging the sentence verbally, Sue reached up and squeezed the hand on her shoulder before letting it drop, once Quinn removed her hand, the coach flipped her diary open and spoke casually.

"Now get your ass out of my office and concoct a no prisoners plan to kick those Cougars right where it hurts tomorrow night, you hear me Fabray?"

Dashing off a sloppy salute, Quinn nodded as she started to jog back towards the gym, calling over her shoulder.

"You got it Coach!"

Sue listened until she heard the footsteps finally recede and with a small but soft smile she murmured to herself.

"That's my girl."

The rest of the day went by fairly uneventfully, though Quinn had to endure an awful lot of nagging from the rest of the glee club members who hadn't been in the Spanish class she was rushed out of. Not to mention the tale of her admonishing Will for not knowing she was on a chair was retold until she felt her face had permanently changed colour to fire engine red. Even Rachel refused to be sympathetic saying that if she would do these stupid things then she had to accept the consequences (at least in front of the other gleeks that was what she said, outside of that little group she continued to cuddle and generally spoil Quinn rotten). She had been less surprised about Sue's little talk with Quinn than Quinn herself had. When the Fabray eyebrow had arched incredulously, Rachel had sighed and explained that Sue had always cared for Quinn in her own slightly odd little way.

With the school day was finally done, they all headed to glee club and none of them were surprised to see that Will wasn't there yet, lately he had been late or absent more often than he had actually been there. Come to think of it Miss Pillsbury was also sporadic in her attendance. Despite not wanting to rehash the whole hospital incident, Quinn did as she had promised Rachel and explained to them as a group that she had to be careful and why. At first a long silence fell but not wanting the afternoon to take a nosedive, Quinn explained she was otherwise okay and chances were it was nothing, despite this however she swore she heard Santana threatening to remove Finn's limbs one by one. Looking to Rachel for aid the little diva steered the conversation back to their upcoming Regional's competition and the continued tardiness/absence of their so-called mentor.

"Maybe they've been meeting up in the janitor's cupboard and getting their mack on, that would explain quite a lot."

Puck mused as he ate the remains of a donut he produced from his pocket; Cam pulled a face and shoved at his shoulder.

"Okay, that's bloody vile on _two _levels Puckerman, firstly no one wants to think about teachers getting it on and secondly how can you eat a donut that's been in your pocket?"

He smirked while the rest of the glee club also pulled various faces of disgust; Santana rolled her eyes then grimaced belatedly as something occurred to her.

"Okay gross, Brit-Brit and I use that closet and the thought of Schue and Miss P in there disturbs me…like a _lot_, so thanks for that Puck, you ass!"

He smirked and ducked the pen she threw at his head, at that moment the door opened to admit their glee club leader…or in this case his substitute and Brittany smiled happily and leaping up ran over to wrap her arms around the tall blonde woman in greeting.

"Miss Holliday! It's great you're back, we like _totally _missed you, you're the only one who can explain things in a way I understand them."

Holly laughed politely and when Brittany let her go, she grabbed a chair and dropped down into it grinning at the puzzled but oddly happy kids.

"I know you were expecting Mr Schue but he had to go out of town for a little while for a family thing with Miss Pillsbury. That means you get my company for a while, including taking you to Nationals."

That started up some excited chattering which Holly allowed for a while, Rachel however was grinning and when Quinn caught her eye with a puzzled eyebrow raise, she gestured to Cameron. The English girl was looking slightly shell shocked with a daft grin on her face and suddenly the basketball player had to bite her lip to stop from laughing. Peace fell once again when Holly whistled sharply for attention.

"Okay, I understand you guys are going for the musician artist combo this time and I have to say I approve, now I need you to tell me who is singing the solo or is it a duet this time and what did you decide on for a group number?"

The group looked to Rachel, Kurt and Blaine, after Finn's abrupt departure from the group the threesome had become the unholy trinity of show choir. Smiling slightly, Rachel started.

"Well we have one original number that Quinn wrote which after much discussion and several run through's, we have decided sounds best when sung as a solo piece. We have had trouble picking who to sing it though as both myself, Santana and David all sound good."

Kurt nodded and took up the conversation.

"The group number is 'All Stars Tonight' by Lady A and Brit and Mike came up with an awesome dance routine that everyone but the drummer can stick to, even when playing…well and the pianist, Quinn and Cam get to sway more than they do dance."

Puck snorted a laugh.

"In Cameron's case that's a good thing, I mean everyone has heard of two left feet but this chick has like seven, totally uncool."

Flushing a bright red at Holly's chuckle, Cam punched Puck on the arm and glowered, subsiding and trying to ignore his gleeful little smirk. Holly caught the girl's eye and winked which only caused the flush to darken and the drummer to almost fall out of her seat. Quinn barked a laugh that she turned into a cough when Rachel glared at her. Standing up, Holly motioned for Quinn to head to the piano.

"Well as a decision needs to be made I think we need to hear all three of you sing the first verse and chorus of the song and I'll pick who sings the number, most of you I have heard before but Dave you're new so I'll look forward to that."

Taking her place amongst the students, Rachel decided to go first, Quinn cracked her knuckles and chose to ignore Rachel's glare then she started the familiar intro to the song they were all growing fond of. After Rachel, Santana sang again and then gave up the floor for Dave who shuffled awkwardly and still looked a little uncomfortable in his own skin. As soon as the music started up however, his eyes closed and he just started to sing, Holly listened carefully to all three of them and then when the last round of applause had finally died down she blew out a breath and grinned at them all.

"Well first off I can't believe this is the same group of singers I worked with before, you guys sound amazing and you're a real team now. I don't know what's changed but there's a real sense of togetherness now and that gives you an edge that all the practices in the world can't, really, you guys sound so much more amazing!"

They grinned at each other proudly and Artie ruffled Dave's hair affectionately before placing a soft kiss on his temple as he whispered how great he had sounded. At this point, Holly cleared her throat and turned to Quinn who was ghosting her fingers over the key's as she worked on a number for her own musical, as silence fell she looked up and tried not to flush as she realised they were all looking at her expectantly.

"Um…sorry I was sort of distracted what did you say Miss Holliday?"

The teacher tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and repeated her question.

"I was just wondering how many verses the song had?"

Eyebrows crawling into her hairline as she started to get an idea of why Holly was asking, Quinn double- checked the sheet in front of her before answering.

"There are three verses and the chorus repeats four times."

Clapping her hands together happily, the substitute teacher whirled on her heel to face the expectant students.

"So, how about we do it this way, Dave starts by singing the first verse and then the chorus, Santana comes in and sings the second verse and both sing the chorus with Rachel taking the final verse and all three taking the last two choruses' with the rest of the group providing backup vocals?"

The gleeks looked around at each other and a silent conversation, which consisted mostly of raised eyebrows, nods and the occasional smile or frown ensued. Once the consensus had been reached, Blaine turned to Holly and grinned.

"I think you're a genius Miss Holliday and with some careful stage management this could work very well, we're on board with that and that's how we'll be practicing it the next week or so."

The rest of them nodded in agreement and after a round of high fives and fist bumps, Artie picked up a guitar and tossing Cameron her drumsticks called out happily.

"Okay Cam, lead us into something suitably English."

Trying not to laugh at that, the drummer twirled the sticks in her hand as she thought and settled herself behind the drum kit.

"Fair enough guys, I suppose after all the Yank crap you subject me to I can come up with something pretty damn spectacular and pretty damn English to boot…so long as you can keep up with me that is."

With the gauntlet thrown down, Blaine raced for the synthesiser set up which left Quinn at the piano and Puck grabbed up his electric guitar. Cameron started the lead in with the drum beats and with a grin, the others recognised the tune that the English girl often played extremely loudly in her rusty hunk of junk car as she pulled out of the school parking lot. Knowing that she had no need to be at the piano for this number, Quinn joined Rachel, Santana and Brittany down on the floor and when the cue came in they started bellowing out the lyrics and leaping around. Holly laughed loudly and joined in despite not recognising the song, when it came to an end they all collapsed back down and the substitute fanned herself as she asked.

"What on Earth _was _that?"

Smiling shyly, Cameron twirled her drumsticks and muttered.

"Um, it's called Song 2 by Blur, it's just very upbeat and fast, kinda blows out the cobwebs after a day of studying."

She shrugged again and with another fond smile, Holly nodded thoughtfully.

"You'll have to make me a play list of suitably British hits, and I can listen to everything from classical to thrash so don't feel you have to go easy on me okay English?"

Cam just nodded wordlessly and seemed dazed right up until Puck came over to tap her on the shoulder as she realised that over half the club had left already. Starting, she ignored his pointedly teasing look and instead accepted her bag from Quinn with a small smile.

"Cheers Quinn, by the way you'r Brit pop dancing isn't too bad…for a Yank any way's."

Grinning back, the basketball player punched the drummer's shoulder lightly and then slung an arm around Rachel who rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"I apologise for her, she has no manners whatsoever although I am trying."

Shrugging good-naturedly, Cam hiked a thumb in Puck's direction and grinned.

"Trust me I'm used to it, and he's way worse…he doesn't even know how to make a proper cuppa!"

Puck rolled his eyes as he slipped into his letterman and Quinn just shook her head slightly as the four of them headed out of the choir room together. Slinging his arm loosely around Cameron's shoulders, Puck just grinned and in a very bad English accent muttered.

"You might want to be careful there 007, your Brit is showing."

The drummer blew a raspberry and proceeded to chase him down the corridor trying to kick him at the same time. Quinn smiled happily and pulling Rachel closer to her, kissed her temple lightly.

"I'm glad he has Cameron, they might not be a couple but he needed someone he could talk to and he has that with her."

Rachel nodded and then giggled slightly.

"I'm glad they _aren't _going out because with the way she was looking at Miss Holliday, I would be severely worried for Noah right now!"

They both giggled at the poorly disguised fascination the drummer obviously had with their substitute. Despite the recent developments in Quinn's life regarding her health, she had to admit that at this specific point in time, with their performance for Regional's almost nailed, Rachel by her side and her strategy for tomorrow night's game set, she felt kind of invincible!

_Okay a few things to explain before you ask the questions, hopefully I'll get them all answered so you don't get concerned lol. I put Holly in because I think she is a better glee club leader than Will and also there's a thing there where she will be the one to help Brittany graduate because she can explain things in a way that the blonde understands, it just always struck me that those two were on the same wavelength lol, apologies if you disagree but the other things is Holly is just more fun to write lol. However whether or not I decide to let her sleep with a student is still up in the air but I suppose I shall be good and say no *sigh* also don't worry about Q too much I need the shadow of this to loom for a while though I am undecided as to how bad it will turn out to be, or if it will even be anything, honestly the story could go one of two ways lol. Also yeah…I have written a musical, but only the story for one, the songs are all by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy and the story just erupted around them. So it__'__s more like a Mamma Mia type deal, the story is mine the music and songs not so much lol. Anyway I'm going to go and start the update for Thin Ice now, I have a week off so hope to update all of them by Sunday at the latest. Love to you all xxx_


	16. Chapter 16

_And here we go with the update for RBR, there's a lull here with a bit of action at the end of the chapter, it's mostly about Santana and Quinn and the relationship between them as these two still haven't made complete peace yet. This is a big step towards them doing so, also there's a bit with the OC I put in and I know it's annoying when there's a little plot that revolves around them but as someone pointed out no one really knows much about Cameron so it's just a little piece to introduce a bit more about her. Also I wanted to correct a misconception concerning Cameron's weirdness around Holly, some of you will get it from the interaction between them here but it's not a romantic inclination she feels lol. Okay enough of my prattling, read on dear chums and feel free to let me know what works and what doesn't…the eagle eyed amongst you will figure out where I am planning to take the story or at least one aspect of it hehehehehehehe! Stay beautiful xx_

_P.S there is also a little shout out to one of my favourite current stories 'Fabray's Way' by ReaperLuca, a recommended read! _

Quinn sighed irritably and blew her hair out of her eyes once again as she waited for time to catch up with her, tonight was a big game and for some reason the universe had decided to turn inexorably slower than usual. Checking her watch yet again, she realised it was in fact still eleven in the morning and nowhere _near _seven PM when the game was due to start. Throwing herself back on her bed, she scowled at the Michael Jordan poster on the ceiling, it wasn't like she even had anyone to distract her! Rachel was at one of her eight million (well okay not really but Quinn was in a bad mood so could you blame her for the exaggeration?) dance classes of the week and both their dad's were working on emergency cases. She couldn't even go outside and burn off energy practicing her shot's because Leroy insisted she shouldn't do anything to wear herself out before the game and had taken the hoop down from above the garage. For a long moment she contemplated working on the musical again but she had writer's block when it came to how to get her two main characters out of the mess they were in. She glanced at the Xbox and mulled over some multiplayer action on ME3 but she was still sulking over the end and didn't feel like giving them the player stats. She almost yelled with relief when the doorbell went, hell even if it was some guy selling dusters, she was going to invite him over just to break the tedium! Yanking the door open, she felt both cautious and relieved to see Santana leaning on the doorframe looking about as bored as she had been.

"Yo Q, you gonna keep staring at me like I'm the second coming or you gonna actually let me in?"

Rolling her eyes and doing her best to replace enthusiasm with the same weathered cynicism her friend was wearing, the basketball player stepped back and swept her arm into the house invitingly.

"By all means Queen Lopez, please do grace me with your regal presence!"

Snorting, the Latina made sure to cuff her friend lightly on the upper arm as she passed her on the way into the kitchen, she helped herself to a bottle of Gatorade and threw one towards Quinn as the blonde walked in after her. One eyebrow rose in mild disbelief as she caught the grape flavoured beverage.

"Well help yourself why don't you?"

Half glaring, as though she really couldn't be bothered to level a proper one at her friend, Santana took several long swallows of her own tropical mix before shrugging.

"Look I'm no happier about this than you are Qberry but since the dwarf talked my Brit-Brit into assistant teaching those dance classes you and I are in the same boat."

Popping the cap on her bottle, Quinn just nodded, secretly relieved that she wasn't going to be stuck on her own all day until the game started.

"True enough…I'm going out of my mind S! This day is going so ridiculously slowly, I swear there's a gremlin in the clock cackling and turning back time purposefully."

Both the Latina's dark eyebrows crept towards her hairline as she smirked in amusement.

"Now come on, you know that can't be possible right because your gremlin is off at dance class."

Clutching a hand to her midsection, Quinn feigned being doubled over with laughter before standing abruptly straight up and flipping off the Cheerio's captain with a straight face. This of course only caused genuine laughter from Santana who led the way out to the patio promptly slumping down into one of the sun loungers. After a moment, the basketball player joined her and they sat in silence just contemplating the unseasonably warm afternoon until eventually the Latina broke the silence.

"So…you nervous about tonight?"

Quinn frowned at the genuine sounding question from her best friend, it wasn't that she didn't trust her per se, after all she had been through recently the Latina had proven her loyalty over and over again. It's just that sometimes it was hard to tell whether she was asking as an opener to try and tease her and use the 'hidden' method of support or if she was asking honestly. Taking a chance, the blonde shifted a strand of hair irritably out of her eyes and plumped for answering it honestly.

"Actually…yeah, I have to say I am, I mean before with the Cheerios we never thought we _wouldn't _win because Sue made us believe there was no other outcome and the times we did it was because the other team had cheated her somehow."

Santana glanced at her sideways for a moment and realised this was going to be a proper friend talk not a jokey, hidden toughness one and nodding internally, she prompted the blonde to carry on.

"But…?"

Smiling crookedly, Quinn picked at the edges of a frayed hole in the knee of her jeans and shrugged a shoulder before carrying on.

"But Bieste is more about the team leading itself, she coaches us but she makes us coach ourselves as well. From a team point of view it's amazing because we know we can do things on our own initiative and yet know she is there to support us as well one hundred per cent of the time. The problem is that…if I screw up it's me as the Captain that screws up, not the coach…and the team deserves every win they get. They have turned up for extra practice without me needing to ask them, one of the guys volunteered to wash all the kits this season to cut down on costs just on the off chance we might get to final's. I don't want to let these guys down, I don't want to…I don't want to let my…let Leroy and Hiram down."

She trailed off quietly and Santana (for all her tough façade and balls out attitude) actually melted a little bit inside at the open and raw emotion her friend was willing to show by revealing her true fear. She probably _was _honestly wanting to do this partly for the team but the Latina knew the real issue was Leroy and Hiram. Quinn had grown up knowing that if you let your father down then you were nothing and even though she was living in an entirely different atmosphere now she was still trying desperately to please her new father figures. Pausing to take another long sip of the tropical cocktail in her hand, Santana mulled over what exactly to say and wished Brittany were here instead of her, the dancer was so much better at knowing what to say in these emotional situations. However, she could almost hear Brittany whispering in her ear that she needed to man up and right now because Quinn needed her and as the blonde's best friend it was Santana's duty to be there for her.

"Q…you shouldn't worry you know? I mean Finn never worried about shit like this when he was Captain of the football team and those jokers still made it to the final's. You actually care about your team, you care about _how _you win, not just if you win and in case you missed any of your own press Blondie, you and Mikey boy have the best stats of all the High School players so far this year. You might not believe it but the truth is your team cares about you as much as you do about them. Which is why they turned up to all those practice sessions you thought were going to be just you and Mike, or even just you. They are all working towards the championship title Q, not just you, and believe me, if by some really weird ass fluke of events you don't win they won't be blaming you and only you. Whether you like it or not Quinn, you long ago lost any claim you had on an HBIC title, now you're a leader, not through fear but because you are actually skilled and care about how every single member of the team feels including the second stringers. For instance, do you know you are the only Captain who has ever made sure to give each second stringer at least a quarter of a game's worth of play?"

At the stunned look on her friend's face, Santana smirked smugly and carried on with a little nod.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would be aware of that…but _they _are as are the team, they know _you _Quinn, they don't know you as the ex Cheerio Captain or the fallen HBIC, or even the gay girl who used to be popular. They know you as their Captain, the one who actually gives more than a flying fuck about them."

Almost on instinct, Quinn found herself echoing her girlfriend as she pursed her lips and muttered about language, rolling her deep brown eyes, the Latina waved her hand dismissively.

"Chill Qberry, the point is…quit worrying so much tonight, you're going to go out there and all of you are going to play your damn ass…socks off, win or lose you will be doing it as a team with no one needing to take blame for if you don't win…which you will by the way."

Smiling faintly, Quinn made sure not to look directly at her friend, as good as the two of them were getting at these best friend talks, they still weren't comfortable enough to reveal their metaphorical soft underbellies. Whenever Rachel referred to it, she envisaged them as kittens play fighting but for her own pride Quinn preferred to think of them as lionesses' fighting over a meal for their pride. Shaking that image from her head, Quinn rubbed a hand down her face roughly and opened her mouth to reply but Santana bowled onwards almost as though she hadn't paused in her tirade of words.

"But that isn't even your main worry Q…what I'm going to say next might come out sounding kinda rough but let me finish okay, don't like, flip out and do that whole defensive anger thing you do, followed by the insular silence."

Again Quinn was on the verge of replying but never made it, though in this case it may have been a good thing because she was indeed gearing up for a defensive rant.

"The Berry's' aren't like your dad Q…they aren't going to look down on you or lock you in your room or treat you like shit if you don't win okay? They love you, _god _Q they love you more than your own parents _ever _did and if you lose tonight they will still take you out to celebrate, they will still think you're the best thing since sliced bread and they won't love you even a tiny iota less. I know you know that intellectually but…well, the thing is, on the inside there's still a little six year old Quinn terrified that when she goes home and tells her dad she didn't win the freaking spelling bee, the look of bitter disappointment and anger on his face will cripple her."

Blinking suddenly stinging eyes, Quinn kept her gaze on her hands where they rested in her lap, one holding the bottle and the other shaking slightly as it toyed with the frayed edges of yet another 'hole in the making' on her worn jeans. Santana eyed her sideways on and licking her lips nervously, she tentatively took hold of the blonde's hand that was toying with the frayed material and squeezed it reassuringly. When she went to retreat however, Quinn laced her fingers through the Cheerio's and held on tight, after a moments hesitation, Santana relaxed and squeezed back again briefly before carrying on.

"The point is…you need to just think about how much you enjoy the game, forget it's a quarter final, forget there's a place in the semi's resting on it. Think back to when you first joined the team and the amount of sheer fun you and Mike got out of being on that court again. The Central High Cougars are good sure, but they suck at long-range shots and you and Chang have got that shit _down_! So use it, show them why you two have the best stats of the season but just enjoy yourselves while you do it! Trust me, there's not a chance the Cougars are going to take you guys down tonight…plus if you do win then you me Brit and Berry get to go on one hell of a road trip after graduation."

One blonde eyebrow arched in mild surprise at that as Quinn finally turned to gaze at her best friend, the Latina smirked slightly and shrugged.

"Oh come on Qberry it's not the first time I've bet on a ball game and you know it!"

Rolling her eyes and smiling with a mix of relief that the subject matter had changed and gratefulness for the talk they had just had, Quinn used the hand she had been holding onto Santana with to shove lightly at her shoulder.

"No you horse's ass! _That _doesn't surprise me in the least, what surprises me, or to be more accurate shocks me, is that you appear to be including me in this post graduation blow out you and Brittany have planned."

Settling back in the lounger, Santana smirked and shrugged a shoulder casually as she spoke.

"I kinda _had _to, I mean Brit made the moon eyes at me and you know what happens when she does that…plus of course both her and Berry have been putting money into this little scheme."

Quinn choked on her Gatorade, as she fought for her breath, she could dimly hear Santana laughing as she banged on her back to help clear the air pipes. When she finally got her breath back, the basketball player barked out.

"You have got to be drunk if you think I'm going to believe that Rachel Berry of all people has been illegally gambling! There's just no way S, our dad's would flip!"

Inwardly, Santana smiled fondly as she heard the blonde refer to the Berry men as their fathers and not just Rachel's. Externally she just snorted and sat back before commenting blithely.

"You think so huh? Who on earth do you think has been giving her the stake money?."

Quinn quickly pulled the neck of the bottle away from her mouth so she didn't risk choking again, hazel eyes wide she just looked at her friend, waiting for what she was sure would be the inevitable punch line…it didn't come and instead the Cheerio captain shrugged one shoulder.

"Honest injun…she has been using her chore money for this, oh and don't worry she has been taking a percentage of yours as well to contribute towards it. She knows that if you don't feel you have put something towards it then you wouldn't want to come because of guilt or some other bull crap."

She trailed off with another shrug and Quinn sat back with a small smile playing about the corners of her mouth, Rachel really _did _know her well and although she had noticed the money for her chores had shrunk over the last couple of months she just assumed it was because she was doing less in order to play more basketball. Shaking her head slightly at the little brunette's craftiness, Quinn couldn't help but chuckle.

"Damn, just when I think I know everything about her she blind sides me again!"

Santana laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Sometimes she almost makes me proud to know her…_almost_. But yeah, just don't let on I told you okay or Rachel will freak and Brit will sulk and I'll end up in the dog house. And if I ain't getting any Fabray then you can bet your last dollar I'll make sure you don't either!"

Draining the last of her Gatorade, the basketball player slouched backwards and murmured.

"We aren't sleeping together yet S."

Sitting upright sharply, the Latina raised a dark eyebrow and shook her head in disbelief.

"Seriously? It's been forever and you guys still haven't done the deed, wow you must be like the only couple that aren't sleeping together in the entire high school, who knew you actually took that celibacy club shit seriously. I'm even more impressed with the dwarf now, no wonder she's always wound so tight!"

Quinn didn't reply to that which confused Santana, usually there would at least be a request not to refer to Rachel as a dwarf but this time the blonde just subsided thoughtfully with a small frown, unsure what she had said Santana just looked back out over the yard and wondered what to say next. For her part the basketball player was worried that she had been, well, for the want of a female equivalent, blue balling her girlfriend. The very idea that she might have been causing the girl she loved stress by refusing to do what most other couples in love did caused a tiny ache in her chest that wouldn't quite go away. She decided that tonight after the game she would put an end to it, she would make sure that Rachel didn't have to feel frustrated anymore. Having resolved to herself to sort the situation out Quinn felt the tiny ache recede somewhat and she turned to regard the Latina who even managed to make lounging seem insolent.

"Alright Lopez, we need to do something, I'm going out of my head with boredom and I got several hours to kill before Rachel get's home…so you got any ideas on how we kill the time, _legally _of course."

Scowling playfully, Santana swung her legs round to the side of the lounger and sat up.

"Well as you took away all the fun things with that one tiny little world I'm not sure, you aren't allowed to wear yourself out because of the game tonight, I have to stay out of trouble so that limit's our options."

Quinn just watched as the Latina drummed her finger tips on her chin, deep in thought, after a long moment, she snapped her fingers and stood, abruptly yanking the basketball player to her feet as well.

"Come on, we're going to go buy you some new jeans because those are on their last legs, no pun intended, also I need to pick up some things for me and Brittany!"

Dreading what those _things _might be, Quinn nevertheless let herself be dragged from the house and into the Latina's new car, she raised an eyebrow admiringly and her friend shrugged gruffly. She hated the fact her parents brought her a new car every other year but she also loved it, smirking the basketball player patted the leather interior and glanced over her shoulder at the minuscule back seat.

"Well we obviously aren't taking _this _car on a road trip, as sweet as the Porsche 911 is, and believe me this is one sweet ride Lopez, there is no way all four of us will fit into it, not for any long periods of time, _my _car however…"

Holding up her pimp hand warningly, Santana narrowed her eyes and glanced at the blonde's smirking face for a moment before turning her attention back to the road.

"Stop right there Fabray, ain't no way in hell we are taking the devil-mobile on a long journey, that's way too many opportunities for it to choke me or crush me in it's reclining seats!"

Trying her hardest not to laugh, the basketball player nevertheless couldn't contain at least one snort of merriment and as her friend glared over at her she shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"I'm sorry but…it's just a car San, it's not a devil or possessed or anything else, it doesn't play only fifties music and it doesn't hate Rachel!"

Muttering under her breath that it was probably because it couldn't even see Rachel due to her being so tiny, the Latina headed towards the mall and Quinn chewed the inside of her cheek in an attempt not to laugh any harder. Suddenly smirking, Santana turned to her friend and with a sickly sweet smile commented smoothly.

"I tell you what, we'll take the devil car the very same day you agree to go the circus, specifically to watch the _clown _show…how does that sound?"

Hazel eyes widened fearfully and with an audible swallow, Quinn answered hastily.

"Now you mention it, it is quite an old car and would most likely not handle a long journey like that very well."

Grinning widely, Santana hit the freeway and opened up the throttle on the Porsche fully as she spoke with satisfaction.

"Figured you'd see things my way Fabray, now let's go get you some jeans that are held together by more than a few threads and pure luck."

Several hours later, Santana and Quinn were sat in the mall's only vegan restaurant, stuffed stupid and vowing never to eat again. Initially, the cheerio had pulled a face when Quinn had chosen this particular restaurant but after being assured she would find at least one dish she would enjoy, Santana subsided and allowed herself to be dragged inside. As the basketball player had promised there were several dishes that looked appetizing and working under the assumption that she would have to eat more because there was no meat she ordered all of them! Which is why the two of them were sat there sipping jasmine tea and wondering when it would actually be safe to move.

"Just make sure you can still play tonight Fabray or the dwarf will kill me, well…try to anyway and I don't want to have to smack her down if I can help it."

Smirking slightly, Quinn kept the idea that Santana sounded a little bit scared of Rachel to herself and instead just nodded contentedly.

"I'll be fine, Rae and I often end up spending an entire afternoon here trying various dishes and herbals teas. Although I'm not so sure those jeans will fit me now!"

Santana was the one laughing this time as she topped up their drinks and grinned widely, she couldn't believe she had actually managed to talk Quinn into the skin tight jeans but damn…even Santana had to admit her blonde friend had looked _hot _in them!

"You'll fit into them fine, plus you said you liked how they felt and trust me when I say Rachel will absolutely love them."

She ended the sentence with a lascivious wink that had Quinn blushing bright red from her toes to the roots of her hair, clearing her throat, she sipped more tea to regain her equilibrium.

"Yeah well, so long as she does…and I can't believe you made me go in that, um…_other _shop, there are some things I do not need to know about you and Brittany you know!"

Sniggering in a very devious way, the Latina just slapped the table.

"You shoulda seen your face Q! You were like all 'gosh and goodness what _are _these articles?' I haven't laughed that much in a long time. Especially when you picked up the three pronged one…I'm not sure who was more embarrassed you or the assistant when you asked why it had three!"

Knowing there was no malice in the teasing she was receiving from her friend allowed Quinn to laugh at herself a little bit and groaning, she sank her head into her hands with a small smile.

"That was soooooo embarrassing, trust me there was no way that woman was as embarrassed as me, especially when I realised why…god, I can never go into that shop again I hope you realise that?"

Laughing into her cup of tea, Santana cursed good-naturedly and moped up the small spill before raising an eyebrow.

"Are you telling me you would have willingly gone back there without me dragging you along?"

Flushing a very light pink colour, the basketball player ran a hand through her hair (making a mental note to get it cut soon) and managed a half way casual shrug.

"Well…there were one or two things that may have piqued my interest I guess but…well, it's not very easy for me to talk about stuff like that. I have virtually no experience, I mean you can't really count Puck because I was drunk and it didn't last long, plus of course it's an experience I'm not gonna be repeating…as in being with a man I mean."

She pulled a little face as she trailed off and Santana laughed but not unkindly, instead she just nodded her head ever so slightly in recognition.

"Just remember it's not about the penis it's about the penetration Q, I slept with guys as you know and it wasn't that it wasn't…well, I won't say it was enjoyable but it was functional, there was no emotion attached. I guess what I'm saying is that sex is…about all sorts of things and just because you don't enjoy sex with a guy doesn't mean you won't ever like penetrative sex…do you get what I'm trying to say?"

Taken slightly aback with the openness her friend was showing in this conversation, Quinn just blinked for a moment then let what Santana had actually said sink in and realised that yeah, it did make sense, a lot of sense actually and suddenly she wasn't quite as scared by the whole thing as she had been. Smiling slightly she just nodded.

"Yeah it does, and um ya know, thanks."

The Latina waved a hand dismissively as she drained the last of her tea.

"It's nada Hermosa…when it comes to sex I really have no qualms talking to you about it, emotional shit yeah but the mechanics of sex, I'm an open book."

Shaking her head slightly, the blonde left a couple of twenties on the table to cover the bill and the tip before they made their way back towards the parking lot. Aside from Quinn's jeans and Santana's stop at her favourite adult shop, Quinn had a bag of books she had picked up and a small one from the sports equipment store that Santana hadn't seen as it was a special order. Santana had picked up a ridiculously hot leather vest and thin white Tee to go underneath it knowing it would drive Brittany wild. Yawning ever so slightly, Quinn was setting herself up for a wind down before she took her pre game nap, the first time had been an accident but as it was also the first game they won she had done it before each one and so far they hadn't lost. This time however as she felt her muscles relaxing and the familiar sight of the Berry's home come into sight she suddenly sat upright with a yell, it was so abrupt that Santana swore and the car swerved violently to one side of the road then back again with both girls letting out highly girly screams. Once it skidded to a stop Santana turned and glared at the equally as shocked blonde.

"What the _FUCK _Fabray!"

Blustering slightly, the blonde had the good grace to duck her head in apology as she explained.

"Sorry…I forgot where we were and something just occurred to me about tonight's game, like an important game winning type of something!"

Letting her head fall down to thump onto the steering wheel lightly, Santana blew a breath out and then turned to her friend, once she was sure her heart had calmed down enough to speak she did so.

"What important thing exactly…oh and being an athlete I get the whole routines and superstitions thing…but don't _ever _do that again when I'm DRIVING!"

Wincing at the yell, Quinn nevertheless smiled slightly at the release of tension and after a long moment Santana joined her, swearing between giggles. Once the rush of adrenalin was dealt with the two both sat back in their seats and the Latina raised a hand for Quinn to say what she was going to.

"I have to get into the High School, I left my shorts in my locker."

Santana frowned, not understanding at first.

"You have like six different kits Q, can't you wear a different pair?"

Rolling her eyes slightly, Quinn flushed and rubbing the back of her neck for a moment gestured vaguely.

"Not _those _type of shorts, I mean boxers, I forgot to pick them up with the rest of my kit after Friday's practice and if I'm gonna wash them and have them dry before the match we need to get them now."

That all seemed pretty simple…except for one little fact.

"Q you guys are playing away today, you remember that right? The school won't be open for us to get into so how exactly are we gonna do this?"

A blonde eyebrow rose.

"Oh _please _Lopez, you've broken into that school more often than you have entered it when it was open, so what do you say…feel up to a little breaking and entering?"

Grinning widely and showing a row of even white teeth, the Latina's eyes gleamed mischievously as she revved the engine of the sleek red sports car once again.

"Why Quinn Fabray, you really _do _know the way to a girl's heart!"

Laughing as her friend batted her eyelashes, Quinn sent a quick text to Rachel when she realised she had neglected to send their usual lunchtime text.

**SuperNova: **_Hey, baby, missing you and trying not to worry too much about tonight, did you decide if you were travelling up on the coach with me or in the car with S and Brit, I will warn you this car is VERY fast!._

The reply was almost instantaneous meaning that Rachel had indeed been waiting on a text.

**Stud: **_Don't worry sweetheart you'll be awesome, can't wait to see you out there owning that court, especially in those shorts ;) What have you been up to anyway? I hope you two are behaving yourselves at least?_

Glancing to her side at the Latina driving towards the school for a little impromptu B&E, Quinn couldn't help but wince slightly in guilt even as she typed out a generic shopping at the mall response. Signing off with a love you, she slipped her phone into her back pocket and narrowed her eyes slightly as they approached the High School's car park. Santana frowned and gestured towards the doors where two cars were parked, one they recognised as Cameron's battered old Dodge pick up and the other Santana knew was Miss Holiday's bright red Civic as the teacher had been round Brittany's twice since her return to help the girl on various subject's.

"Okay, looks like we aren't the only two planning a little extra curricular activity, you reckon we're about to walk in on those two getting their mack on?"

Quinn shook her head.

"Not a _chance_, I mean, sure, Cameron seems to fancy Miss Holiday but there's no way that would happen, she's unconventional sure but she's still a professional…maybe it's like a mentoring thing, I mean she helped you and Brit outside of school hours didn't she?"

The head cheerleader thought for a moment then nodded as she killed the engine and they both slipped out of the car quietly.

"Well then, it gives us both good and bad news then, good because we don't have to break in to get into the gym, bad because we need to be freaking quiet sneaking in and then out again."

Nodding slightly, Quinn led the way and was glad she was wearing the sneakers that didn't squeak on the school's overly polished linoleum, Santana had slipped her heels off because it was easier to walk quietly barefoot than in the killer boots she had on. They were just about to walk past the choir room when they heard voices, staring at each other wide eyed, they scrambled swiftly to various classrooms but not one of the damn doors was unlocked! Cursing under her breath, especially knowing that the choir room was the very place Cameron and Holly would be heading for, Quinn nevertheless gestured that way and scowling slightly Santana was forced to nod in agreement and they headed in swiftly. Literally just making it before they saw the scruffed up English drummer and Miss Holiday turn the corner, unable to find anywhere else they scrambled behind and underneath the risers rapidly and were fully concealed by the time they could actually make out the voices.

"..ally appreciate this Miss Holiday, my dad's likely to freak if I don't take at least one of his memory key's home. Normally I'd buy a new one but work's been sort of thin recently and I honestly forgot they were all in the synthesiser machine."

Holly laughed slightly and they heard her trying to calm the drummer who was tripping over her own words.

"Calm down Cameron, it's fine honestly…it's just a five minute trip you know, why did you bring the synthesiser into school anyway, I mean I don't know a lot about this stuff but that's gotta be about a grand's worth of equipment?"

Although she hated eavesdropping Quinn found herself straining to hear the answer, both she and Rachel had wondered the same thing but Cam had just shrugged the question off, beside her Santana wasn't even pretending not to listen eagerly. There was a silence and then the scrape of chair legs they both recognised as the after effects of someone slumping down into a chair.

"It was a gift…sort of, I just don't like having it around anymore but I also can't not see it, I figured this was a compromise of sorts."

Holly's next question was worded more softly and Quinn fidgeted awkwardly suddenly feeling like a voyeur.

"What was her name Cam?"

Neither girl was surprised that Cameron was gay, I mean it was kind of obvious but even so the girl herself had never confirmed it before. There was a sigh and the shuffling of cloth before the drummer's voice replied awkwardly, emotionally, and even Santana began to feel slightly guilty about their unintended eavesdropping.

"Jenny, well, Jennifer to be exact…we knew each other in London, I mean technically we knew each other since nursery but we only started talking when we got to the last year of primary school…which for you guys is elementary school I think. We both were into music and it started out as a friendship, she was more of a scratcher than a musician, um that means DJ? But she asked me to sample some drum solo's she could use and I did…as time went on we got closer."

She paused and they heard more shuffling of cloth and a throat cleared itself before Cameron carried on.

"Anyway yeah, well we became more than friends and things were pretty sweet for a while, she got a few gig's and people started noticing her, I continued to write and play for her but generally kept my head down. Fame and recognition really isn't my thing cos…well, there was a huge thing a long time ago to do with my mum. So yeah…but then she played a gig where Norman Cook was guesting, uh, you know the guy known as Fat Boy Slim? He thought she had talent and so he had her demo on his new album. The non sticky version of the end is she started going places and I was happy playing my drums and bumming around in the background. We had a huge fight and she said she never wanted to see me again if I felt that way."

There was a muted sniff and Holly made a conciliatory sound in the back of her throat, both girls under the risers felt wretched about over hearing this and in a swift and silent conversation agreed to never mention it.

"Cameron wasn't there a way that the two of you could have worked it out? I mean I don't know what happened before with your mom and the press but…if you really loved her then shouldn't you just try working it out?"

Cameron blew a breath out and from the gap under the risers they saw her feet shuffling awkwardly.

"_She _dumped _me_…then my dad got the contract work over here and that was that, she never even showed up to say goodbye, she just…"

Trailing off with a half sob, the drummer slumped over with her head in her hands and as Holly moved forward to hug her consolingly, Quinn and Santana pushed themselves hurriedly further back to avoid the eagle eye of the substitute teacher. The Latina glared at Quinn and mouthed that it was her fault, shrugging helplessly the blonde just tried to distract herself so she didn't invade Cameron's privacy anymore than she already had. After a while, the sound of cloth rustling could be heard again and Holly's tone was caring.

"How long have you kept that inside kiddo?"

Cameron let out a sharp bark of laughter followed by a long exhale before murmuring thickly.

"I…a long time I guess, it's not that my dad doesn't care it's just that he's really busy. I mean he loves me but since the stuff with mum happened he likes burying himself in work. So, I tried to just, ya know, deal with it and move on like they say you should…Puck knows a bit cos he's like cool and doesn't press me for too many details, but he's always there to take me to shoot pool or water bomb Carmel's football team."

Holly laughed at that while unseen by either the substitute or the drummer Santana covered her mouth while she sniggered and even Quinn rolled her eyes fondly.

"Well I'll forget that you said that last part otherwise I might have to do something about it! But you know the guys in this glee club are all pretty awesome and any one of them would listen if you needed an ear. Maybe it's time for you to stop being so insular hmm? I'm not saying share everything kiddo but there are people around you who might know what it's like and sharing isn't always a bad thing…now get your ass outta here so I can get home in time for World's Scariest Car Chases okay?"

Laughing slightly Cameron picked up the memory keys from off the piano and with a last wave headed out. Holly sighed before standing and for a moment the girls thought they were in the clear…until.

"Whoever you are, you have got exactly ten seconds to get your asses out here before I call the cops!"

Blanching at the unfamiliar note of anger in the substitute teacher's voice both Santana and Quinn hastily and somewhat ungracefully spilled out from behind the bleachers. Santana was wearing her usual look of indifference that she pulled out to deal with authority figures, Quinn however felt truly bad for having accidentally listened in on a fellow gleek's confession and shuffled her feet awkwardly. Holly regarded them with her arms crossed and raised an eyebrow; looking uncharacteristically angry she tapped her foot on the floor waiting. Predictably, Quinn broke first and Santana rolled her eyes as the basketball player spoke.

"I…forgot something for tonight's game and I asked Santana to drive me here so we could retrieve it, we honestly weren't expecting anyone else to be here! We saw the door open and figured we could get in and out real quickly but then…we heard you and we dived in here. None of this was intended I promise!"

Holly switched her gaze to Santana who shrugged and jerked her thumb in Quinn's direction.

"What she said."

Sighing, Holly gestured for them both to sit before joining them.

"Okay, well I don't need to tell you that this _never _happened! You weren't here and you didn't hear that, it was hard enough for Cameron to let that go without needing to hear you two gossiping about it."

Quinn's shoulders straightened imperceptibly and she crossed her arms.

"We wouldn't do that!"

At the very pointed look, she dropped her gaze for a moment before adding quietly.

"Okay yes, the old me would have done that but not now, I promise you won't ever hear the two of us talking about this with anyone."

Holly looked between the two of them carefully, as bad ass as Santana pretended to be she could see the hint of regret behind the stoic expression and sitting back in the chair said quietly.

"Even to Brittany and Rachel?"

Both of the girls looked at her then with shock, keeping it secret from everyone else was one thing but lying to their girlfriends was something else altogether and both of them shifted awkwardly.

"Look I know the instinct is to share everything with your partner but you weren't meant to know this, this was Cameron's secret so you have to promise me here and now that you won't tell anyone _including _them, and in turn I won't report you for being on school grounds."

Sighing, Santana nodded though she was still frowning heavily, Quinn chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully, she would almost rather get arrested for trespass than lie to Rachel…but it wasn't just about her, it was also Santana so she nodded. Heaving a sigh of relief, Holly's expression mellowed and she nodded with a small smile.

"Okay, I don't want to be the heavy disciplinary teacher guys, it goes against my life code so don't make me do this again huh?"

The two girls actually found themselves smiling in return and then Holly checked her watch before placing her keys on the lid of the piano and eyeing them deliberately.

"I'm going to go freshen up, so in about ten minutes I'll return…reckon that will be enough time for you to get what you need and leave?"

Smirking now, Santana snatched up the keys and strode past the substitute.

"Not a problem Miss Holiday, see you Monday morning."

Holly just walked out waving over her shoulder as she headed back the opposite way to the teacher's lounge. Quinn scrambled to her feet and rushed off after her friend, exactly eight minutes and thirty two seconds later they were back in Santana's car reversing out of the parking lot, Quinn's lucky shorts safely in her bag and Holly's keys back on top of the piano. Away from the school, they finally let out stereo breaths of relief and bumped fists, both vowing never to mention this afternoon again!

An hour before Quinn was due to meet the others at the school parking lot to travel to the game, the blonde was pacing her room and cursing under her breath while Rachel tried to calm her down.

"Quinn, baby it's fine he's sewing them up now, you'r lucky shorts will be repaired for the game…he didn't _mean _to rip them."

Sitting down with an abrupt thump, the blonde just gestured wordlessly, too panicked to form sentences. Just after she had gotten the shorts out of the washer, Leroy had snagged them from her and said he would put them on the line with the rest of the laundry, unfortunately Quinn still had hold of them by one leg and the result was a ripping sound as the material parted under the stress of two people going in opposite directions. The basketball player's jaw had dropped and Leroy's eyes had gotten so wide it was almost comical as he knew exactly what the shorts meant to Quinn. Hiram had leapt onto the scene as Rachel was stuck in a horror struck pose much like her father had been.

"I'll sort this out, don't worry Quinn honey they will be right as rain before the game starts, Rachel baby why don't you take Quinn upstairs and the two of you spend some time together."

Looking at his daughter pointedly until she focused on him, Hiram gestured to Quinn who was still stuck in the same position, only minus the shorts which he now had hold of himself. Shaking her head, Rachel rushed forward and half dragged half pushed Quinn up the stairs until they made it to the blonde's bedroom. That was literally a minute ago and once the frantic pacing had stopped and the basketball player had slumped down on the side of the bed, Rachel finally felt safe enough to breathe a sigh of relief. She had no idea what Quinn and Santana had gotten up to for the whole day but she was just glad it hadn't ended with them needing to be bailed out! Sitting next to her girlfriend, Rachel took one hand in hers and nudged a muscled shoulder with her own slightly smaller one.

"Hey…material always gets fixed up fine with thread, the rest of the team are looking forward to this, and I for one am looking forward to seeing you out there…it's incredibly hot watching you play you know?"

Smiling slightly, the blonde looked up from under her bangs and felt herself start to relax, Rachel could always get rid of the last of her stress with just a look. Clearing her throat, Quinn leaned into the diva's embrace.

"It is huh? So me getting all sweaty with a bunch of guys turns you on…should I be worried supernova?"

A light dusting of pink spread across the diva's cheeks and she let out an outraged squawk as she swiped at the exposed skin of her girlfriend's thigh.

"You know very well that was not what I meant at all Quinn Fabray! At this point you will be sitting on the bus without me."

Flipping her dark hair over her shoulder impudently, the diva crossed her arms and waited for her words to register, when they did she found herself letting out a yelp mixed with a giggle as Quinn tackled her down to the bed and showered kisses over her face eagerly.

"Really? You want to travel with me and the guys on the bus…you know it gets kind of rowdy right, especially if we win?"

Wrapping her arms around the basketball player's neck, Rachel smiled happily and nodded before stealing a not so quick kiss.

"I know, but for some unexplainable reason I feel the need to be at the side of the woman I love as she heads to one of her biggest games…odd isn't it?"

Smirking and unable to resist the joke she could clearly see in front of her, Quinn raised an eyebrow and in her best Bond voice said.

"Positively queer Miss Moneypenny!"

Groaning at the impression and worse still the pun, Rachel pulled Quinn down until their foreheads bumped and chuckled dryly.

"I actually can't believe you said that…and I would _so _be a Bond girl as opposed to Miss Moneypenny you know, I mean she never got to do anything interesting where the Bond girls got to kick ass."

Pretending to think it over, Quinn let her fingers slide up underneath Rachel's shirt, rubbing lightly over the smooth hot skin she found there.

"Well you're certainly hot enough to be a Bond girl, and I guess you can kick ass when you need to, but you would have to be a different kind of Bond girl I think."

Closing her eyes and enjoying the sensations that Quinn was setting off all over her body where those long dextrous fingers stroked, she retained enough piece of mind to keep up her end of the conversation.

"Oh really, and why would I have to be different to the other twenty odd Bond girls that have gone before hmm?"

Arching her head to kiss the hollow of Rachel's throat and across the collarbone, she settled over the pounding pulse point, for a moment she didn't speak just letting her tongue feel the diva's rapid heart beat. With a small bite she pulled away and answered.

"Well, Bond always loves and leaves his women and in this little skit of ours if you were to be the Bond girl to my Bond then it's safe to say you would be the last, after you there would be no need to keep looking."

Biting her lip for a moment as Quinn went back to paying very dedicated attention to the growing hickey on the diva's neck, Rachel finally managed to utter a sentence as her nails dug into the flesh of the basketball player's hips.

"I don't know if that's unbelievably sweet or unbelievably geeky?"

Pulling away from the skin of Rachel's neck with an audible pop, Quinn stared down happily into the chocolate brown eyes underneath her and grinned.

"How about both? I can live with both as long as we keep the sweet bit between just us two?"

Smirking, Rachel took hold of the basketball player's shirt in both hands and with one powerful move, reversed their positions. Quinn raised a sleek blonde eyebrow at the abrupt change of position and licked her lips nervously; Rachel just lowered her mouth to Quinn's neck, intent on returning the hickey with interest.

"I guess you can have both then…now hush while I give you your purple badge of courage for the match!"

As the last word left her lips, she latched onto the already sensitive skin where neck met shoulders and began to kiss, suck and bite with abandon, groaning at the possessive mark her girlfriend was intent on bestowing on her, Quinn allowed her hands to drop down and grip Rachel's butt, kneading the taut muscles appreciatively, especially when the brunette bit harder in response to the attention.

"Mmm you do know it's meant to be a red badge of courage right babe?"

Looking up from where she had just finished putting the final touches to her work of art, Rachel sat up and grinned down at the rising bruise on the blonde's neck.

"Trust me it's definitely a purple badge in this case, besides I don't want you scarred with red badges of courage, but purple badges definitely. And it will give me quite a kick when I see you out there tonight wearing my mark, just as I will wear mine"

So saying she patted the bruised flesh lightly and allowed Quinn to pull her lightly back down and into a soft loving kiss, before it could turn into anything else there was a tentative knock on the door and Hiram called out.

"Parental unit about to enter the room please make sure all clothes are in place to prevent anyone being mentally damaged for life!"

So saying he pushed the door open and waved the shorts before him as he walked in, Quinn grinned and leaping up from the bed took them from him, inspecting the damage…which she couldn't actually see. Raising an impressed eyebrow, she hugged Hiram and waved the shorts at Rachel happily.

"My lucky shorts, if anything they look even better now…almost new, you're amazing dad, thanks!"

Puffing his chest out proudly, Hiram hugged her back and pushed his glasses up his nose with a grin.

"Well yes there were a few small tears that I also stitched up before they could get even worse, though it does seem odd to be wearing Halloween boxers out of season."

Smiling happily, the blonde waved the shorts round her head and sat back down next to Rachel, the brunette rolled her eyes affectionately and then half smiled.

"It is weird when you wear them at night, whatever the season, glow in the dark bats can be somewhat of a shock when you're only half awake!"

Quinn snorted and started getting together her pre- game outfit, it was always the same, jeans, a Bull's jersey and a loose orange, black and white check shirt that had belonged to Leroy before he had grown out of it. It was the nearest she had found to the beloved yellow and black checked one that the multiple slushy attack had ruined all those weeks ago.

"Hey at least you can always find me, even in the dark, just like I can always find you by the deep and resonant snoring that echoes off the bedroom walls."

Hiram bellowed a laugh that he quickly turned into a cough at his daughter's death glare, Quinn however considered herself immune and chuckled, right up until the brunette hurled a little bean bag ghost at her playfully, snagging it from the air in front of her face the blonde pouted.

"Hey don't take your rage out on beanie boo! _He _didn't do it…now I think it's way past time we get ready for this match, Rach…I still love you."

Unable to keep up the sulking in the face of such an annoyingly cutely shy smile, the brunette rolled her eyes and smiled back.

"And I still love you too, so get ready and let me prove it by sitting on the team bus with you and your boys."

Sprinting eagerly into the bathroom, Quinn changed into her lucky shorts and pre game outfit, an hour later and they were on the road towards the quarter-finals. Rachel was surprised at how civilised the rest of the team were, apart, of course, from the wolf whistles and cat calls about the Captain bringing her girl along. Once that settled down however, they seemed content to chat amongst each other and play wireless Mario Kart on their DS consoles. All apart from Quinn however who dutifully kept her game boy in her bag despite being only one badge away from finishing Pokemon black, instead she explained the logic behind various different basketball plays. To her credit, Rachel paid attention and asked questions, all of which Quinn answered and all of which kept her from freaking out.

When they reached Central High, Quinn did feel a very slight dip until she caught sight of the mass of rabid McKinley supporters led by Santana, Brittany and Tina, all of whom had their faces painted, half in red and half in white. Rachel grinned and as Coach Bieste started hollering for the team to follow her to the locker rooms she quickly gave Quinn her good luck kiss (again to various wolf whistles and hollers) and ran off to get her face made up and marked with Quinn's jersey number of 11. Watching her girlfriend go to meet the rest of their friends, Quinn found she couldn't keep the goofy grin off of her face and turning on her heel jogged over to join the rest of the team who all made kissy noises and batted their eyelashes at her. Laughing, she slugged Donovan in the shoulder…well, upper arm really as she couldn't _reach _his shoulder, and then squealed as the tall Jamaican picked her up and slung her over his shoulder before heading into the guest locker room. The overall feeling was one of hopeful expectation and Quinn found herself hoping along with them that it would stay that way throughout the game.

Three very hard played quarters later and the optimism was still there though hope had been replaced with sheer determination. The match had been ridiculously close throughout with three or even two points being the only difference between the two teams. The lead was never decisive and kept switching from one team to the other, McKinley had, had to make two substitutions already and Central High three. Flicking the sweat off of her forehead, Quinn rested her hands on her knees and breathed deep as she waited for the ref to make up his mind whether or not Murphy had fouled one of the Cougar's players, she swore loudly when he called in favour of the Cougars and their Captain Mark Yates walked up to take the shot, manoeuvring herself just to the right of their main point scorer. Catching Mike's eyes, she tilted her head ever so slightly to the left and he nodded moving that way rapidly.

The whistle blew and feinting a shot to the player next to Mike half the team moved in that direction, quick as lightning he turned and shot the ball with alarming precision to number 9 who was standing right next to Quinn. Once again the blonde smiled grimly as she thought how much of an un looked for bonus it was to be short in a basketball game, just as she had hoped, Yates was too intent on getting another basket to notice that Quinn was behind his player and when the guy turned to shoot she launched herself up high and managed to deflect the ball neatly towards Donovan who moved swiftly up the court, his legs eating up the distance with ease. Darting out from under the annoyed arm of number 9, Quinn took off after Donovan to offer support, he passed it neatly to Mike who managed to narrowly avoid a tackle shot to Murphy who leapt up to score two points. Grinning widely at the fact they had actually managed to extend their flimsy lead by another two points, Mike and Quinn fist bumped happily.

The action was quickly on again as there was no way that the Cougars were going to lie down and take being trounced. Ten minutes later, the lead was back down to one after a lucky distance shot from number 9 and Quinn scowled as the guy smirked at her triumphantly. The cougars had cottoned on to the fact that if they kept both Mike and Quinn tied up with 'traffic' plays then they could score a hell of a lot easier, as a consequence, McKinley were finding it hard to get near the basket let alone score. Frowning heavily, Quinn called a time out and caught Bieste's eye, the coach looked confused and raised an eyebrow for a moment but when the blonde Captain quickly flashed three fingers, Bieste smiled and nodded. The team gathered around her and trying not to wince at the very heavy stench of mixed deodorants, she began to speak low and hurriedly.

"Right these sons of bitches know there's only six minutes to go and they're shutting me and Mike out…so we're going to change the team line up."

Mike raised an eyebrow with interest but the rest of the team just waited expectantly, whatever play she had in mind it was obvious they trusted her. Grinning widely, she shrugged and held up the same three fingers she had just shown their coach, after a moments confusion, they all grinned back and without any other words being spoken, the team clapped each other on the back and moved back onto the court. This time however Donovan, Quinn and Mike all moved back towards their own half of the court and Murphy led the points scoring effort in the offensive half. Yates frowned but then grinned, more to himself than the others as he worked out that they were falling back into a defensive position which meant they were worried about losing!

Fuelled with a new confidence, he pushed forward and made sure his defensive line knew to stay in their own half of the court. That's why he was so surprised, when instead of pushing through the defence line to get close to the basket, as soon as he had the ball, the McKinley player fired it back down the court towards their Captain. Instead of storming down the court, he saw Fabray taking aim and seconds later the buzzer went as three more points went to McKinley. Fist pumping the air happily, Quinn let Mike clap her on the shoulder and they rapidly got back into position for the game to start up again. It took two more baskets, both scored by Mike and both from the three point area of the court for it to fully sink in that McKinley were going for three point hoops only! The Cougars coach started yelling instructions but by this point there were only two minutes of the game left and McKinley were ten points ahead.

Fifty five seconds later and the lead was extended to 13 points and the Cougars Captain was getting pissed. He wasn't unsportsmanlike by any stretch of the imagination but this wasn't _real _basketball to him and he motioned to his vice captain to come take his place and moved up to the McKinley half of the court swiftly. Quinn noticed and motioned for Mike to check Yates, nodding the Asian boy moved that way discreetly and kept an eye out for the ball. The Cougars got another basket when Quinn was distracted by number 9 who had looked like he was about to trip into her. He blushed and apologised so she spared him a half smile back, at least it was an honest mistake judging by the guy's fire engine red cheeks. She saw Murphy signal her and got ready to receive the ball, launching herself up to take delivery of it, she never saw the Illegal move coming. The next thing she knew she was flat on her back on the court floor with a blinding pain in her cheek bone and forehead.

Distantly, she could make out the outraged yells and boo's of the McKinley supporters and could vaguely hear Mike trying to speak to her. Waving away the well meaning supporters, Quinn found all she really wanted was room to breathe. As soon as the crowd cleared, she became aware her face was rapidly swelling and as the blur of sounds suddenly became distinguishable again, she motioned for Mike to help her up. Bieste was there immediately peering into her eyes with concern.

"Fabray…Quinn, can you focus okay, how are you feeling?"

The coach sounded deeply worried and so the blonde took a long moment to assess her injuries. Her right cheek felt like a truck had hit her and she could dimly feel wetness spilling down that side meaning the skin had obviously split. There was a headache from hell beginning to gather behind her temples but her vision was okay and her focus didn't seem affected. Turning to Bieste she said as much, or tried to, where her face was swelling up it sounded like she was speaking with a mouthful of candyfloss. Frowning in confusion, she just motioned for the ball, intending to take her penalty shot to the general surprise of the rest of the team.

"M'fife! S'jus m'fafe…can fill play!"

Raising her eyebrows as if to say the fact Quinn could hardly talk won the argument for her, Bieste crossed her arms, Mike however looked at his friend closely for a second and knew how much it would mean for Quinn to finish the shot she had been about to take.

"Let her take the shot coach…her eyes are clear and she deserves the chance to show that asshole how a real pro shoot's ball."

Sighing, Bieste went into a huddle with the court side medics for a while and after they gave the blonde a quick once over they nodded reluctantly. Quinn would have grinned except it hurt too much, instead she bumped fists with Mike and Bieste told her in no uncertain terms that once she took the penalty she was on the bench, the likelihood was the game would over by then but even so Quinn muttered her agreement. Blowing out a low breath, she waited for the others to clear the court and tried to ignore the pain that was starting to radiate through her jaw as the crowd chatter died down to a low rumble in anticipation of what was more than likely the last shot of the match, McKinley had already won but to their supporters this meant something more. She took a quick look round and saw Rachel being literally held back by Brittany and Santana, pausing to catch her girlfriend's eyes she winked with her good eye and gave a small smile.

After a moment the diva relaxed enough so that the other two could let her go, smiling shakily despite being able to see what Quinn couldn't, namely the state of the blonde's face, she nodded that she was okay, reassured Quinn felt the last of the stress she felt over the injury leave her. Closing her eyes for a second, she opened the one on her unaffected side and adjusting her stance slightly paused for a moment before she let the ball fly…and despite the pain in her face leapt up to punch the air when it whooshed through with nothing but net. The McKinley half of the gym went mad and the team swept forward to '_carefully' _escort their captain off of the court, as they reached the edge they turned as one and pointing to the Cougars and called out loudly.

"And _**THAT'S **_FABRAY'S WAY!"

At that point Rachel made her way through the team, first aider's and coaches to wrap her arms around Quinn's waist protectively. Donovan smirked at the fierce look in the diva's eyes and held both hands up in surrender; Murphy raked a hand through his short blonde hair and then nudged Mike, inclining his head towards Rachel. The brunette frowned at the silent conversation and Mike chuckled.

"If they can't dunk Fabray in the showers due to her injury then the next best thing is her girl!"

So saying Murphy picked up the little diva easily and Quinn couldn't help but laugh (and then promptly hold a hand to her face wincing in agony) at the panicked yet reluctantly amused expression on her girlfriend's face as she was carried through to the locker rooms, Santana came up beside her and slung an arm round her shoulders. Mainly in a companionable way but if it also happened to help the blonde stay balanced that was an added bonus…and certainly not the intent if you asked the Latina. She gestured to Rachel's flailing hands as they all headed into the shower room.

"You know the dwarf will use this against you for a while don't you, how your team mates are all animals?"

Quinn smirked and nodded before changing her mind and just grunting an affirmative.

"Yup…ess go ake sure sees kay?"

Rachel was standing under the spray of the shower laughing reluctantly as she managed to take down two of the players with her flailing limbs. Quinn just smiled and enjoyed the moment, knowing that what was to follow would at the very least involve a lecture and more than likely more scans! But for now she was the captain of a winning team and they had a place in finals, next was regional's with the glee club, then the world!


	17. Chapter 17

The hours after McKinley High's basketball team decisively trounced the Cougars, were filled with loud music, partying and maybe the odd drink or two…for everyone _apart _from the team's star forward that is. While, Mike, Puck, the rest of the team and pretty much _everyone _else were whooping up the win, Quinn was in a hospital room waiting for her scan results. Despite numerous, albeit admittedly muffled, declarations that she was fine, both Rachel and her fathers insisted that the knock to the face she had received needed checking out. Quinn was not exactly gracious in her defeat and was perched on the end of an examination table with her arms crossed and a jaw tensed with frustration. Rachel felt slightly guilty for backing her fathers up and insisting that they make the trip to the hospital…but if she hadn't and anything happened to Quinn, she would never forgive herself. However, that didn't change the fact that she would most likely be sleeping on her own tonight as she fully expected the basketball captain to stay in her own room. Who knew how much longer the strained silence might have gone on if not for Leroy's firm voice abruptly breaking it.

"Quinn Fabray, you can wipe that frown off your face right this minute!"

Unaccustomed to such a firm tone in the usually affable man's voice, the blonde's head snapped up abruptly. Nodding decisively, he crossed his arms and she realised it was Leroy Berry the father talking to her now and not Doctor Berry.

"You should be happy for goodness sake, you just led your team to a historic victory, I see no reason for you to be sulking like this just because your family and girlfriend love you enough to want to make sure you are safe!"

Upon hearing it worded like _that _she couldn't help a slight flinch of guilt, fidgeting awkwardly on the end of the bed, she eventually mumbled a response.

"I just…I know we're here because you all care, but it wasn't like I hit my head, it was just my cheekbone!"

Before Rachel or Hiram could point out the obvious, Leroy asked with a level voice.

"And where exactly _is _your cheekbone Quinn?"

Huffing irritably, she couldn't stop herself from swinging her legs back and forth like the chastised child she suddenly felt.

"On my head…but…!"

Raising a sharp hand, Leroy stopped the protestation before it could fully emerge.

"No more buts missy! You were told if you took any blows to the head you would need to come straight here to have a scan and make sure it didn't exacerbate the tumour; you got hit hard enough to take you off your feet and skew your vision…therefore we are in the hospital. If everything is okay then there won't be an issue will there? And if there is, then we will be in the right place to do something about it. We're all worried about you and despite this uncharacteristic and somewhat bratty behaviour we still love you, so behave yourself and I'll buy the pizza on the way home."

As he finished speaking, he let the love he felt for the girl show through in a grin, and despite her miserable mood Quinn felt herself smiling back, after clearing her throat she enquired hopefully.

"Stuffed crust?"

Raising a speculative eyebrow, Leroy deferred to his husband. Hiram pursed his lips thoughtfully and drumming his fingertips on his chin, winked discreetly at Rachel.

"Well…maybe, depends on whether you can stop sulking or not?"

Reluctantly allowing the growing smile to show, Quinn rolled exasperated hazel eyes.

"Okay, I get the message…I'm sorry, it just sucks is all, but I know its necessary."

The two men smiled in relief although Rachel still looked faintly hurt at the cold shoulder treatment she'd been receiving from the blonde since the decision to go to the hospital. Shuffling awkwardly, Quinn glanced towards her de facto fathers and then back towards Rachel in a not so subtle hint. Leroy frowned for a moment but Hiram just smiled softly before linking his arm through his husband's.

"Right, now that's sorted out Lee, you can take me for a coffee and we'll see if we can't chase Nicole down and expedite our exit!"

Leroy was still frowning in mild confusion and began protesting that Nicole was in the labs and working as fast as she could already. Once they were out of earshot, an awkward silence descended and, chewing nervously on her lower lip, Quinn glanced over to where Rachel was dressed in the basketball player's spare sweats after her dunking in the showers. Sighing internally, she slipped off the end of the bed and walked sheepishly over to the diva, Rachel had her eyes downcast but the very faint sniff gave away the fact she was crying. Hesitating only a short moment, the blonde reached out with one hand and gently tugged on the drawstring of the sweat pants, speaking softly.

"Hey…Rach, I'm sorry okay? I just get annoyed sometimes when I think I'm taking up too much of your time with my shit, for _once _I wanted us to be normal high school kids, ya know?"

When the brunette girl still didn't answer her, Quinn sighed and tugged a little more firmly, pulling Rachel closer.

"Hey…I'm trying to apologise for being an asshole here supernova? I didn't mean to make you feel like you'd done something wrong, because you really haven't."

Slowly, Rachel looked up and Quinn felt a stab of shame as she saw the red rimmed brown eyes stare worriedly back at her, before she could say anything else however the little diva broke her silence.

"I was _scared _you…dumb ass! If you get hit too hard you could collapse or, or worse! I don't care about stupid parties and being a 'normal' high school student…I care about you!"

Accepting the statement, Quinn nodded before cupping her girlfriend's face gently with one hand.

"I _know_…and you're right I'm a dumb ass…worse than that even, I'm a dumb ass _asshole_!"

The basketball player had to bite her lip to stop herself from smiling as she saw the very faint twinkle of amusement in those enchanting chocolate orbs. She waited for Rachel's response patiently, reaching up, the diva placed her hand over Quinn's where it lay on her cheek.

"Well, I'm not sure I'd go so far as that…but yes, you _are _a dumb ass Quinn Fabray."

Smiling crookedly, the blonde bit her lip, then asked shyly.

"Am I still _your _dumb ass though?"

Rachel let her smile show through now, not the show smile or the patient smile but the genuine, one hundred percent so bright it hurts your eyes one that Quinn fell in love with longer ago than she had ever acknowledged.

"Yes, although to make it up to me, you have to agree to sing one sickeningly sweet duet with me in glee club."

Sliding her arms round the little diva's waist, Quinn heaved an exaggerated sigh before nodding decisively.

"You drive a hard bargain Miss Berry, however, as I am very much over a barrel whenever it comes to bargaining with you, I shall have to accept my fate with dignity."

Smirking in a decidedly lascivious way, Rachel looped her arms around the basketball player's neck and pulling her closer, whispered.

"Why is it, that the idea of me having you over a barrel and willing to acquiesce to my every whim is making me think very impure thoughts."

Swallowing hard, Quinn was suddenly very aware that there was literally less than a centimetre separating them at that very moment. Breathing in deeply, she tried to think of a witty or clever comeback…what she _actually _came out with was…

"Blurghsbam,k.I?"

Rachel's smirk grew practically shark like for a millisecond before she carefully (given the slight swelling that was quite close to the blonde's mouth) pulled her girlfriend in for a heartfelt kiss. Happily surrendering her higher brain functions, the basketball player allowed Rachel to lead the kiss, normally, and mostly by default, the brunette let Quinn take control or it was fifty, fifty. She was happy, actually scratch that, she was _ecstatic _to discover that Rachel was a veritable Lara Croft when it came to unearthing the secret 'hot spots' of one Quinn Fabray. At some point, Rachel must have switched their positions, because when they jerked apart courtesy of a voice clearing itself overly loudly, it was Quinn who found herself pressed up against the wall. It took the blonde a moment to realise she had been asked a question, clearing her throat self-consciously she murmured.

"Um…sorry doc I didn't quite catch that?"

Smirking, Nicole propped one hand on her hip as she regarded the flushed girls.

"I'm not surprised! I merely asked if every time I enter a room containing the two of you I'm going to have to expect to see you all over each other. Because if that _is _the case then I'm going to have to train myself to either knock before entering or start carrying a bottle of cold water."

Rachel fluffed her hair to try and hide her blushes and avoid the doc's gaze, deciding to fire a quick text to her dads telling them the results were in…and conveniently leaving Quinn to do the explaining.

"No…I promise, we just, ah…well…"

Holding up one hand to halt the stuttered explanation, Nicole just shook her head.

"It's fine, I'm not _that _much older than you after all…I think I remember what it's like to be young and in love. I just don't need to be visually reminded on a constant basis!"

Flushing a deep red, Quinn rubbed the back of her neck and still unsure if her vocabulary had recovered or not, satisfied herself with a simple nod. Holding up the results of the scan's, Nicole looked around for Leroy and Hiram with a faint frown, even as Rachel opened her mouth to explain she had just texted them however, they stumbled back in with their coffee's, still a little out of breath from the run back. Sparing a smile for them both, she turned her attention back to her patient.

"Well, the good news is the shadow hasn't grown any more so the little love tap you received doesn't seem to have exacerbated it too much."

Knowing there was more to it than that, the blonde tightened her grip on Rachel's hand, which had found it's way into hers as soon as Nicole had started reading the results, and spoke warily.

"But…?"

Nicole looked up from the report again and tried to smile more reassuringly as she delivered the not so good news.

"The liquid that surrounds your brain is…well, there seems to be more than there should be. However you say you haven't been suffering any of the symptoms we talked about before?"

Unsure what any of this meant, the basketball player found herself frowning and thinking back over the last few weeks more carefully. Judging by the looks on the faces of Leroy, Hiram and Rachel they were doing the same, eventually Quinn just shrugged helplessly.

"No, I mean even the headaches have been easing off lately."

Shrugging helplessly she looked towards the Berry's, all of whom did the same having come up with nothing behaviour-wise on the blonde's part that had caused them any concern as of late.

"Hmm, well then all I can say is that we need to keep a closer eye on things…Lee, I think if possible, daily blood pressure and reflex tests might be a good thing, plus you can do those at home."

Leroy nodded readily and offered an explanation to the confused girls.

"It could mean that rather than a tumour growing, or threatening to grow, that we're instead dealing with hydrocephalus…that is what you were thinking right Nicole?"

The red head nodded, although she could explain all this herself, she had a feeling that Quinn would listen much more closely if it came from her father. Inclining her head, she motioned for him to continue as she wrote up notes and prepared for any questions that might be directed her way as opposed to Lee's.

"It means you are producing too much cerebrospinal fluid, the liquid builds up and causes roughly the same symptoms as a tumour would. So far however, you haven't presented any of the other symptoms that are associated with this condition. It could simply be part of the process your brain is undergoing while it recovers from the assault, and in the absence of any more current symptoms, I'm inclined to lean more towards that being the explanation. We will however be keeping a close on you and it makes it even more important for you to be on the lookout for the symptoms…okay?"

Rubbing the back of her neck irritably with her free hand, Quinn mulled it over and summarised.

"So…the shaded area is still there but wasn't affected by the blow to the face I took but I have an elevated amount of cerebrospinal fluid?"

Glancing between Leroy and Nicole who both nodded affirmatively, the blonde paused for a moment then carried on.

"This condition has almost exactly the same symptoms however as a tumour would, and whilst I could have either of these I also could have neither and in fact be healing?"

Unhelpfully they yet again both nodded, growling in irritation at the situation, Quinn sighed.

"Next time I get assaulted, I'm gonna just ask them to break a leg or something, a hell of a lot easier to heal one of those."

Smiling sympathetically, Nicole patted the basketball player's shoulder.

"I know it's a pain in the ass…well, head to be exact, but it's just the nature of this type of injury I'm afraid kiddo."

Pulling Rachel closer to her for comfort, Quinn huffed out a nondescript statement and promptly buried her head in the little diva's shoulder. Reaching up, Rachel ran her hand through the wayward blonde locks and smiled sympathetically.

"They never show you this side of things in the movies do they? I mean people get smacked about all the time and then jump up and get on with it; you wouldn't see Jason Statham sitting in a hospital bed discussing brain injuries."

Peeking out from her refuge for a moment, the blonde smirked.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't make for a very enticing action movie supernova, though I do appreciate the fact you compared me to Mr Statham."

Rolling her eyes, Rachel lightly slapped at Quinn's hip.

"Don't let it to go to your head, I don't want you running off to save damsels in distress and thinking you're invincible!"

Puffing her chest out, Quinn stood tall and flexed her biceps, secretly enjoying the way Rachel's eyes went slightly unfocused.

"Ten foot tall and bullet proof, that's me!"

It was Nicole's turn to roll her eyes as she waved Quinn's patient's notes gently to remind her that the evidence proved quite the contrary. After the blonde settled back down, Nicole went through the list of do's and don'ts, all of which were greeted with patient nods or impatient eye roll's…right up until the last one actually registered.

"Yeah doc I get it I'll…wait, _what_?! Just, repeat that last one for me again because I'm pretty sure I just misheard you!"

Preparing herself mentally for the explosive reaction this was going to get, Nicole coughed politely and made sure to inject a stern tone into her words as she spoke.

"I said, no basketball for a fortnight at least, the swelling needs to go down from the hit you took today and I want to run a full battery of tests before I clear you to go back out on the court."

Leroy looked as devastated as Quinn was starting to look at that news, Rachel looked concerned while Hiram wavered between who exactly to go to, to offer support. The basketball player slipped from the safety of Rachel's arms and half stalked forwards as though to physically protest. Stopping herself, she put her hands on her hips before speaking in a clipped tone.

"No, that's not possible, we have the semi-finals in like nine days doc! There's no way I can sit that game out, not a _chance_!"

Folding her arms as she faced down the stubborn young woman, Nicole kept her expression neutral.

"It's doctor's orders so I'm afraid there _is _a chance, more than a chance in fact and while I know you may not be willing to tell your coach this, your fathers certainly will. I'm not saying this to piss you off or ruin your day Quinn…you suffered a severe assault and are still suffering the knock on effects of that, I'm telling you, you can't play because your health is at stake, because as much as we all wish this was, it isn't a movie. You aren't responsible for what happened to you, but you _are _responsible for how you look after yourself now, understood?"

Grinding her teeth angrily, Quinn felt one of those seemingly irrepressible waves of fury rising within her…but she knew that it wasn't really directed at Nicole, instead she just bit off a few sharp grunted words.

"Whatever you say. I'll be in the car!"

Spine ram rod straight with anger and frustration, the basketball player stormed out of the hospital room letting the doors swing shut behind her. After a brief glance to her fathers, who nodded, Rachel took off after her. Groaning, Nicole used the patient file to face palm and Leroy walked over to squeeze her shoulder reassuringly.

"Hey…it could have gone worse, in fact that went a bit better than I expected, we'll make sure she looks after herself, as will Rachel, you can be sure of _that_."

Whilst the adults talked amongst themselves and devised a strategy to ensure Quinn was looked after despite her somewhat stubborn tendencies, Rachel was using her own methods to calm the frustrated basketball player down. These consisted mostly of making out, not that either girl was complaining about that, though the fact their fathers could be arriving back at the car any time soon was enough to stop them going too far. Sitting up breathlessly they rearranged their clothes, once they were presentable Rachel laid a gentle hand on Quinn's knee.

"I know you're disappointed and angry stud, but I really don't want you to hurt yourself, and you can still run through the plays with Mike it's just that you'll be on the sidelines with Beiste. I _know _it's not the same but if it means you stay safe then I'm going to make sure it happens, regardless of how much you might hate me for it."

Sighing heavily, the blonde tried in vain to restore some order to her hair.

"I could never hate you Rae and you know it…I'm just pissed I guess, to be this close and then have to sit out an important game is bullshit! I'm trying not to let it get to me but it's hard…however, I know you, the doc and everyone else is right so I'll play it safe, I do however reserve the right to both sulk _and _pout."

Straightening out a final crease in Quinn's top, Rachel smiled softly.

"You hereby have full pouting and sulking privileges, but for now, how about we just get that pizza and celebrate tonight's win, and the fact you are okay?"

Smiling crookedly, the basketball player nodded in agreement and stole one more quick kiss before Leroy and Hiram got back to the car. Despite the not so great news with regards to her eligibility to play in the semi-final game, the mood was still light that evening and as promised, Leroy ordered the stuffed crust and extra BBQ chicken wings. Hiram and Rachel watched on with love-struck expressions as Leroy and Quinn replayed that evening's game over with the aid of meatballs from their pizza. Whilst the blonde was explaining the strategy she was already thinking up to tackle their next game, Rachel turned to her dad and half smiled.

"You _do _realise that every time there's a major sporting event now we are going to lose those two to the TV don't you?"

Grinning widely, Hiram's eyes sparkled as he leaned down and whispered conspiratorially.

"Ah yes, but just think of how _we _get to take over the TV when it comes to the Oscar's and the Grammy's!"

As Rachel's grin grew, her dad offered his hand for a high five, which she happily delivered, hearing the slapping sound Leroy and Quinn looked up suspiciously, at which point both father and daughter blinked their eyes innocently. Leroy sighed and turned to Quinn who had taken advantage of his moments inattention to snag the last chicken wing.

"Why do I get the feeling my husband and your girlfriend have just plotted something devious."

Snorting softly, the basketball player finished her mouthful and after wiping her mouth murmured.

"Because they're both doing that wide eyed innocent routine that wouldn't fool a blind man?"

This time it was Quinn and Leroy that high fived as their respective other halves looked on with a mild scowl. The rest of the evening passed pleasantly and as they had just come from the hospital, Leroy let Quinn go to bed without a check up, taking the out that was offered to her gratefully, the blonde kissed the men goodnight and headed upstairs to the shower followed shortly after by Rachel. Having had an impromptu shower thanks to the team's celebration, the diva was snuggled down nicely by the time Quinn was out of the shower and sliding into bed next to her. Readjusting so she was the big spoon, the blonde yawned widely, pulling Rachel closer so she could plant a soft kiss at the nape of her neck.

"I'm really glad you were at tonight's game supernova, and I'm sorry you had to see me get hurt."

At the quiet words, Rachel turned over so she was face to face with the sleepy basketball player, smiling softly, she kissed the tip of her nose.

"Hey, it's always my pleasure to watch you play stud, and while I admit watching you get hurt was horrible, I did enjoy seeing you sink that three pointer afterwards to win the game."

Laughing gently, Quinn nuzzled into her diva's neck.

"Yeah well…it was a team effort, plus I think one of the results of that idiot's little love tap might actually be a good one, well two results actually."

Rachel raised an eyebrow in her own impersonation of the Fabray eyebrow of disbelief.

"There's an upside to getting smacked in the face?"

Rolling hazel eyes, the blonde nonetheless nodded.

"Well apart from all the pizza and TLC, yes…because we know now the shady area in my brain isn't growing which is great, plus…I've worked out how to end my musical!"

Quinn really, _really _tried not to grin but the light that suddenly came on in Rachel's eyes was so bright it was hard not to.

"_Really_?! You worked out how to…oh, wait is it a happy ending or a sad one?…no, actually don't tell me, I'll wait and read it…no, on second thoughts I _need _to know! Um, just to offer an artistic point of view of course!"

The little diva stopped talking abruptly when she realised that Quinn was almost doubled up with laughter, flushing with embarrassment, Rachel poked her gently in her ticklish side until she had her attention again, at which point she pouted.

"It's not fair to pick on me Fabray! You know how much I've been waiting for the end of that story…"

Trailing off into a loving grin, Quinn kissed Rachel softly then brushed their noses before whispering.

"I know, I just couldn't resist a little bit of teasing…but when I get it done, I _promise _you will be the first to read it, I just wanna wait so you can read the whole thing altogether and give me your honest opinion."

Huffing impatiently, the brunette was silent for a moment then sighed.

"Okay, okay I can wait, not long mind you but I can wait. And I already think it's great, I mean you've written an entire musical in like two years Quinn that's fantastic! I still think we should perform it though, just to a test audience even?"

Stifling another yawn, the basketball player snuggled closer so she could rest her head in the crook of Rachel's neck as she murmured sleepily.

"I don't know where we could perform it, I doubt Figgin's would encourage a musical about lesbian gangsters. Plus I doubt anyone would be interested enough in something new and untested to even try out for it."

Reaching up to run one hand gently through Quinn's hair soothingly, Rachel smiled to herself and leaning across, planted one last kiss on the already sleeping lips of her girlfriend before whispering.

"Oh don't you worry about that stud, you just need good publicity and I happen to rock at that."

The next day at school proved to be…eye opening for one Quinn Fabray, she thought she was used to being viewed as a winner after leading the Cheerios to victory sophomore year, she was wrong however. In retrospect it wasn't really surprising as Sue always liked to keep the Cheerio's at a distance from the rest of the school, champions but inaccessible.

With the way the school had been changing since the advent of the 'fuck you' performance however, coupled with the fact Quinn no longer felt the need to be the school's HBIC, the student body as a whole felt safe enough to offer personal congratulations. As a result, by the time the blonde finally made it to her homeroom she had exchanged enough high fives to leave her with a permanently stinging palm as well as a slight bruise developing on one shoulder from all the slap's on the back. Sinking gratefully into her seat, she glanced over at Mike and whispered.

"Wow, this is like…_insane_, we haven't even won the championship yet and the school is going all crazy ass!"

Grinning widely, he reached across the gap between the desks and fist bumped gently with a shrug.

"It's a _good _thing Yoshi, so suck it up! It's been a long time since there was something that brought the entire school together, even the teachers seem happier these days, don't ya think?"

Glancing over to the humming Miss Holiday who was shuffling through papers before the bell went, Quinn shrugged.

"Miss Holiday is _always _happy, I'll let you know at the end of the day I guess…it is weird though how people who don't even like the sport have been coming along to support us, don't you think?"

Shaking his head fondly at his friend's obliviousness, Mike tried to explain.

"That's because in the past, sport of any kind was exclusive to the jocks and cheerleaders, the rest of the student body were pretty much treated as lower class citizens. For some unfathomable yet amazing reason, you, me and the rest of the glee club have managed to break down that barrier. If I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it either but the fact is it's true, that's why everyone feels able to enjoy something that before was almost like an elitist club…take last nights party for instance! It wasn't just the team and their friends, the AV club were there, the glee kids, the drama kids, the science club…hell, even the freaking chess club played a round of beer pong Q, it was awesome!"

Seeing the slight melancholy to his friends smile, Mike almost kicked himself.

"Shit, sorry Yoshi…we missed you and Rach but you sort of had to be checked out and although she'll deny it now, Santana was constantly texting whom she referred to as 'the midget' until she knew you were okay and back home."

Shaking her head with a fond smile, Quinn found she wasn't at all surprised;, it was just like Santana to be concerned but not actually act like she was concerned. Before they could say anything else however class started, amongst the announcements was of course last nights win which received another round of cheers, and in Quinn's homeroom, instigated a flurry of blue candies being rained down on the giggling blonde. The morning was a flurry of activity with classes concentrating on the upcoming exams and of course regional's on Friday evening. Even lunch was a hurried affair with Quinn only having time to grab a sandwich, soda and quick kiss from Rachel before having to rush off to the gym and consult with coach Beiste about the likelihood that she wouldn't be able to play in the semi final match.

To her surprise Beiste had already been prepared for such an eventuality and had a contingency plan, which she went over with the blonde briefly in the time they had. The first time that day that Quinn felt she could actually catch her breath was that afternoon's glee practice, trudging into the choir room, she sank gratefully into her seat. It was at that point she noticed the huddle by the piano, a huddle that consisted of Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Dave, Artie and Cameron. Kurt's eye caught Quinn's and abruptly widened and skittered away before he leant closer to Rachel and whispered fiercely, whatever he had said caused the group to break apart and the diva to assume her biggest 'I'm not up to anything, honest!' smile as she skipped over to sit next to a suspicious Quinn.

"Hey baby! Have you had a good day?"

Before the blonde could answer, she found herself the recipient of a sweet yet toe curling kiss, to Rachel's relief, it had the added and hoped for side effect of striking the basketball player dumb. By the time she regained her equilibrium, the brunette was chatting animatedly with Brittany, with the gears turning in her head at a million miles an hour, Quinn decided it was time to employ some of her underused HBIC skills to ferret out the weak link in this apparent conspiracy. Narrowing her eyes, she directed a searching look to Blaine and Kurt, they however merely smiled back guilelessly. Cursing mentally, she switched it to Artie and Dave, the bigger ex jock smiled slightly but seemed un-phased, whilst Artie studiously pretended everything was business as normal. That left one target…swivelling in her seat, the basketball player pinned Cameron with her eyes, the drummer swallowed nervously with wide eyes and half smiled before fumbling her phone out of her pocket and pretending to be busy with something. Quinn's inner HBIC smiled happily…_bingo_! Before she could do anything at that moment however, Holly swept in with her usual grin.

"Hey there songbirds, so how are we feeling about Friday, any nerves showing yet? There shouldn't be you know, your practices have been perfect!"

There was a general round of affirmative answers before Blaine stood up and after waiting for the go ahead from Miss Holiday made his announcement.

"The costumes are all set as well, I had a little trouble getting us some decent shirts but thanks to a job lot we found on offer and Kurt's excellent tailoring we're now just about ready…we just need to decide what Santana, Dave and Rachel are wearing for the first number."

Holly nodded and looked to the three in question.

"Well, as it's you guys have you had any ideas on what to wear, remember it has to be fairly quick to change out of so you can get into the outfit for the group number, of course we will have you three come on last so you get a few more seconds than the rest."

After a pause in which everyone expected Rachel to pipe up with ideas, it was in actual fact Dave who cleared his throat. With a smile of encouragement from Artie, he explained.

"Well, I was thinking about what the songs were about rather than from a show choir point of view so this may be entirely wrong but…it's basically about being happy with who you are right?"

He looked to Quinn nervously in case he'd interpreted the song incorrectly, smiling softly she encouraged him with a nod, after a small smile he carried on.

"So…I was thinking that although we all come from different backgrounds, I mean Santana the Cheerio, Rachel the show choir nerd and me the comic book geek, the one thing we all have in common is that we want to be happy. What I'm _trying _to say, and not doing very well, is that I think we should just dress as ourselves for that song. Because it's one that doesn't need fancy costumes, it's just about being yourself and being happy with it no matter what other people say."

Smiling brightly at his insight, Holly couldn't help but think back on how these kids had been when she first met them and compare it to now. They were like a different bunch of kids, all of them had matured so much in the space of one year and it showed in the way they sang and performed together. Shaking the idle thought from her mind, she returned to the topic at hand and looked to the rest of the gleeks.

"Well, what do you all think? I think it's a brilliant idea but you guys are the ones performing so…?"

They looked at her for a stunned moment and she had to remind herself yet again that as dedicated as Will was to this group, he still retained a tight control over song choice and performance. She just hoped he wouldn't be too pissed when he got back and found a much more liberated attitude in his students. Quinn was the first to recover her voice and smiling as she nodded.

"I think that's perfect Dave, it represents the song perfectly and in a way it sticks with our theme of unity…three people from different backgrounds, singing and working together, it certainly gets my vote."

Santana shrugged casually and maintaining her all-important aura of disinterested interest muttered.

"Works for me, I look hot in this uniform."

Rolling his eyes, Mike nodded his agreement followed by a smiling Tina, Kurt regarded Dave with a soft smile.

"I don't think even _I _could come up with a better costume idea than that."

Hugging the little fashionista closer to him, Blaine raised a thumb in agreement rapidly followed by Puck and Cameron who both muttered they knew zero about fashion anyways. The rest of the group followed suit until it just came to Rachel, to everyone's surprise, the usually opinionated little diva had remained quiet throughout the debate. When she realised she was the only one who hadn't spoken, she smiled softly and standing up walked over to the ex jock who looked at her questioningly. Dave was happy but surprised when she leaned down and wrapped him up in a huge hug (huge for Rachel anyway, even if her arms didn't quite go all the way round him), which after a moment he relaxed into. After a long moment, she pulled back and in a gesture normally reserved for Quinn, kissed his forehead.

"I think it's a _wonderful _idea, and I think you're wonderful David, a lot of amazing things have happened this year but one of the ones I'm most happy about is that you have let yourself be yourself…and that you let _us _see who you really are."

After another brief moment, she squeezed his arms gently and then returned to her seat and the circle of Quinn's waiting arms, realising the group were all grinning at him, Dave cleared his throat and half smiled in embarrassment before muttering gruffly.

"I…uh thanks, but now we've made me blush and solved the costume conundrum, let's switch the spotlight to someone else…you wanna take the intro on this Santana?"

Pretending she was bored and being strong-armed into doing it, the Latina stood up and went to lean on the piano before pinning her gaze on Quinn, who was trying unsuccessfully to hide behind Rachel.

"Stop trying to hide behind your garden gnome Q, you had to know something was coming after you missed last night's celebrations."

Sighing, the basketball player relinquished her hold on the giggling squirming Rachel and decided to face the music…literally! It didn't help that Santana was grinning wickedly as she watched the rest of the gleeks pick up instruments or get in place to perform, clearing her throat the Latina pointed to Cameron.

"This is Cam's fault by the way…she came up with this song none of us had heard before and well…when you hear the title, you'll understand why we just had to do this, with appropriate lyrics changes here and there of course."

Smiling guiltily, the English girl shrugged and twirling her drumsticks waited for one of the musicians to start on flute. Quinn had also never heard of this song but couldn't help laughing as they started singing, Rachel of course had no idea and so was sat with the grinning hockey player, for once just enjoying watching the others perform.

_Come all without, come all within._

_You'll not see nothing like the mighty Quinn._

_Come all without, come all within._

_You'll not see nothing like the mighty Quinn._

Miss Holiday had obviously not heard this song before either but she was quick to join in the spirit of things and motioning for Puck's help (as he was roughly the same size), they hoisted a surprised Quinn onto their shoulders and proceeded to parade her round the room.

_Everybody's building ships and boats._

_Some are building monuments, others are jotting down notes._

_Everybody's in despair, every girl and boy._

_But when Quinn the superstar gets here, everybody's gonna jump for joy._

At the phrase 'jump for joy' the gleeks not playing instruments leapt up and emulated the three pointer shot that had won the game.

_Come all without, come all within._

_You'll not see nothing like the mighty Quinn. _

Realising that very much like going up against the Borg, resistance was indeed futile, Quinn just decided to go with the flow and playing up to the music, thumped her chest like a proud Centurion in time with the tune.

_I like to watch just like the rest, I like my baskets sweet._

_But dodging fools and making points, just ain't my cup of meat._

_Everyone's beneath the net, shooting hoops like a pro._

_But when Quinn the superstar gets here, all the others may as well just go. _

Laughing, the blonde deftly caught the mini basketball that Mike had produced from seemingly nowhere, moments later she shot towards the improvised basketball hoop Dave had created by holding up the wastebasket. Grinning when it slammed home perfectly.

_Come all without, come all within._

_You'll not see nothing like the mighty Quinn._

_Come all without, come all within._

_You'll not see nothing like the mighty Quinn._

At this point, even Rachel joined in with the singing and had been lifted (after a mild protest) onto the shoulders of Brittany and Santana.

_Let her do what she wants do, she can get to the ball._

_Just tell her where to put 'em and she'll score em all._

_On the court can't get no sleep, there's someone on everyone's toes._

_But when Quinn the superstar gets here, nobody's gonna wanna doze._

As the song reached it's last chorus, Holly and Puck delivered Quinn back to her chair safe and sound, where moments later she was joined by Rachel who had gratefully slipped from the Cheerio's' shoulders back onto her girlfriend's lap. The last notes sounded and the whole choir room burst into applause, Quinn and Rachel cheering for the performance from their team mates and the rest of the gleeks for the basketball star who'd missed her own celebration party. Moments later, the practice session ended and Holly let them all go with a grin, Brittany invited Rachel and Quinn to hers for dinner but sensing that Santana wanted some alone time with the oblivious blonde, Quinn demurred, saying she had some homework she had to get finished. Winking her thanks, the Latina managed a sneaky hug with Quinn before allowing Brittany to drag her off by their linked pinkies. It wasn't until they were safely ensconced in Quinn's car that Rachel frowned, turning to the blonde abruptly.

"You don't have any essay's to finish, you're up to date with all your homework!"

Grinning slightly, the blonde glanced sideways at her perplexed girlfriend.

"No, this is true, but I think San wanted a little time alone with Brittany…those two seem to be getting much more serious about their relationship and I'm all for anything that encourages that, even little white lies."

Nodding happily at the explanation, Rachel sat back in her seat with a smile.

"Well in that case I fully approve of the little white lie approach…I loved that song they sang today, I'll have to see if I can get them to do it again so I can record it, it's not every girl whose partner has her own theme song!"

Groaning faintly, Quinn only refrained from face palming as she was the one driving.

"I'll pay you not to! I love them to bits but that was super embarrassing, I'm just glad they didn't do that at a game!"

Eyes back on the road, Quinn missed the sly look that briefly passed through Rachel's eyes, smiling to herself, the brunette steered the topic back towards their upcoming regional's competition.

"I have a good feeling about regional's, don't you? It just seems like we're more prepared than we've _ever _been and despite everyone gearing up for exams and you, Mike and Puck playing some killer basketball…I don't know, it just feels right, like this is the year we can go all the way to the final ten at National's?"

Smiling, the basketball player turned into their driveway and after killing the engine, turned to face Rachel.

"I think that _this _year, we're un- frigging stoppable supernova! I might not be playing the next game but the team are more than capable of winning without me on the court, and as for show choir…I don't think anyone can touch us, not even Vocal Adrenaline."

Shuffling along the seat, Rachel reached out and looping her arms round the blonde's neck, pulled her closer for a searing kiss. It seemed that Rachel Berry actually quite liked the 'take no prisoners' speech style and decided to emulate it in her kiss. Even if Quinn had wanted to hold back, the diva's lips, teeth and tongue successfully teased her into full submission, staking their claim with a strength of purpose that left the basketball player thanking God she was sitting down! Eventually breathing became an issue, well, that and the fact that they were in plain sight of all the neighbours, breathing raggedly, Quinn was reluctant to loosen her hold on Rachel's hips. Resting their foreheads together for a moment, Rachel pressed a last much more chaste kiss to Quinn's eyelids before moving to exit the car, she looked up puzzled however when the blonde only tightened her grip.

"Quinn, is everything okay?"

Trying not to smile as widely as she wanted to (for fear of being mistaken for the joker), Quinn licked the last trace of Rachel's raspberry lip gloss from her lower lip and cleared her throat.

"Actually everything is sort of perfect and I…wanted to ask…well, no, not ask exactly because…well, okay…um, this is harder than I thought actually…let me start again okay?"

Peering into Rachel's bemused but loving brown eyes, the basketball player waited for the diva to nod then clearing her throat once again, took a deep breath before speaking.

"Okay, I'm going to try this again and hope it comes out right because I really don't want to upset or offend you, let alone pressure you in any way but…I wanted you to know that despite…everything, the therapy and the hospital trips and monitoring that are beginning to make me feel like a laboratory rat, I've come to a decision recently."

Pausing for breath, she was relieved and happy to see that Rachel just smiled encouragingly and nodded for her to carry on.

"I'm not scared anymore, when it comes to us and how we feel about each other…physically, well, I'm ready when you are. I love you Rachel Barbra Berry and while a few months ago the prospect of being intimate with anyone seemed an almost impossibility…it's now something that I know I'll treasure when the time comes. I trust you with every part of me, my body, my heart and even my soul are intertwined with yours from here on out., It's you and me supernova."

Rachel didn't realise she was trembling with emotion until Quinn's gentle smile transformed itself into a concerned look, before she could ask what was wrong however, Rachel spoke hastily.

"Quinn, I…for the first time in my entire life, I'm honestly speechless, well apart from when I was a baby and couldn't speak of course, but I don't think we can include that portion of my life within the parameters of this conversation…and now I'm rambling again aren't I?"

Biting her lip in concern, she immediately relaxed when Quinn's response was to chuckle lightly before nuzzling into her neck.

"It's fine, I love that you ramble when you're nervous…plus I did sort of spring this on you, I meant it when I said I wasn't pushing for anything okay? I just wanted you to know where I was at emotionally…and that I'm here to stay, so, you're stuck with me now."

Grinning happily and finally reconnecting with her mental thesaurus, Rachel tucked a strand of loose blonde hair behind her girlfriend's ear.

"Then it's a good job I want to be stuck to you isn't it? …I'm with you for as long as you'll let me be, I won't ever hurt you or cause you to regret the trust and faith you've shown in me Quinn. All I can say is that I feel the same, as though our souls are intertwined now, inseparable and that it's the way it's meant to be. And thank you for being honest with me about how you feel physically too, I confess I worry sometimes that maybe I'm too pushy or too withdrawn, I'm just glad I didn't scare you off!"

Laughing softly, Quinn stole another quick kiss.

"I don't think you could scare me off now, and like I said, no pressure we'll just take things as they come…now, I don't suppose I could twist your arm into making me a cheese toasty could I, that way I can get started on the end to the…"

There was a flurry of movement and Quinn found herself sat alone in the car as the diva eagerly headed off to make the sandwich, calling over her shoulder.

"I'm on it!"

Quinn trailed off with a chuckle.

"Musical…?"

Shaking her head in amusement, the basketball player slid out of the car and headed into the house where she could hear Rachel singing softly to herself as she set about sandwich making duties. Trudging up the stairs, Quinn couldn't help but groan slightly and face palm as she realised what exactly the diva was singing.

_Come all without, come all within._

_You'll not see nothing like the mighty Quinn._

Why did she have the feeling that the song was going to haunt her for the rest of her life?

_Phew, a very late update to this story, as before I apologise and can only cite RL as being a bit of a bitch the last seven or eight weeks! Back off work and had a wee bit of trouble with the lovely policemen and women…not to fear it's all settled now and no issues! As such I can start updating properly again and hopefully the newly soldered graphics chip and installed cooling tray will keep Elizabeth the laptop going until I can replace her! (yeah, I'm a proper nerd now because I stripped and fixed my own laptop, hurrah, now all I need is a pocket protector, can__'__t seem to find one in the U.K) sorry this update isn't as long as the other two but it would have been stupid long if I'd gone on as the next part is the __R__egional__'__s competition followed by Quinn's semi final game from the sidelines. Question is do they get to the final and do New Directions get to the final__'__s of __N__ational__'__s…answers on a postcard please…as always I hope you enjoyed and feel free to let me know either way! Xxx_

_P.S, for those who don't know the song is called 'The Mighty Quinn' and is by Manfred Mann, originally it was a song about a folk legend, I changed the lyrics to fit the story! Still an excellent song though!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello again chums! Hope you are all well and that this update isn't too late? I would like to say there was some grand reason for my tardiness, but alas it is just the fault of Skyrim! As in, um, 132 hours invested so far and still one main quest to go! However I swear to pay more attention to my writing from now on…honest! A word before you delve into it however, as this chapter isn't very heavy on the Faberry interaction and there are a few other couples featured. I just thought as it was nearing the end it was fair to spread the love and reveal a little about how some of the others are getting along. I apologise if you don't like it as much but there is a lot of Santana in this one and the next chapter is almost exclusively Faberry, anyhoo…read on my chums and let me know what you think! _

Blinking at the screen in disbelief, Quinn couldn't help but smile at the words she still half believed weren't really there…THE END! She'd done it, she had _actually _done it, and although nobody might ever see it performed or even know of its existence outside of the Berry household, the knowledge that she had in fact written an entire musical was, well to be honest it was _amazing_. Winning the quarter-finals basketball game, winning Sectional's…none of them actually came close to the odd sense of achievement mixed with pride that she felt at the completion of her first, and maybe only, artistic work. Sitting back on the bench, she finally let the smile morph into the full fledged grin that had been trying to emerge for the last few minutes, cracking her knuckles with a sense of satisfaction she hit save and flipped the lid of the laptop closed. Opposite her, in the cafeteria of William McKinley High School, Rachel raised an expectant eyebrow. Quinn had actually forgotten for a moment where she was and had to stop herself from visibly reacting to what seemed, to her, to be the sudden appearance of her girlfriend and friends.

Actually, it was only really Rachel that was paying any attention to what the blonde had been doing as Santana and Brittany were far too busy feeding each other from a cup of fruit salad, Dave and Artie were flipping through a sketchbook of Dave's, occasionally giggling and nodding emphatically. Opposite them Mike and Tina were flipping through a sports magazine (for the hundredth time) that had done profiles on the school's team as they approached the play-off's. Quinn's grin turned into a warm smile and she found herself wondering what might have happened if she had never acknowledged her true self, never had the guts to be the person she was instead of the person she thought everyone else wanted her to be. Glancing across to the table which contained the rest of the Cheerio's and jocks, she couldn't help but cringe internally before looking hastily back at her own friends. True they might be considered the losers, the outcasts…but she was a hell of a lot happier sat here being herself with them than she had been sat with the 'in crowd'. Her ruminations ceased abruptly when she was subjected to a dual assault from one very impatient girlfriend! The toe of one soft but surprisingly firm leather ballet shoe tapped her shin gently, looking up she was met with the familiar brown eyes of Rachel Berry…and suddenly remembered the diva's silent question, flushing slightly at her forgetfulness, Quinn nodded, the brunette gasped excitedly.

"It's _really _finished? All of it…the songs, the music and the script!?"

Unable to stifle her chuckle at Rachel's enthusiasm, the basketball player nodded again.

"Yep, for good or for bad it's completed…I mean, I know it may well remain stuck on my hard drive until the laptop blows with no one but you or I aware of its existence, but…I'm feeling kind of good about the fact I wrote it at all."

She'd been speaking in a low voice so as not to interrupt their friends; she was also, perhaps, slightly protective of her first piece of creative work. Rachel however blew all that out of the water when with her usual theatricality she leapt up and across the table to engulf Quinn in a congratulatory hug.

"Quinn it's something you _should _be proud of, there aren't many seventeen year olds that can claim they have written an entire musical before they even finish high school!"

Rolling her eyes at her girlfriend's enthusiasm, the basketball player nonetheless readily accepted the exuberant hug and shower of butterfly kisses that Rachel insisted on raining down all over her face. It was then of course that she noticed the silence that had fallen across their table, and, swallowing nervously, Quinn cleared her throat to get her girlfriend's attention. Realising she had inadvertently alerted the rest of their little group to what Quinn had been working on, Rachel cringed before murmuring.

"Oh…_sugar_! I'm sorry baby, I know I wasn't meant to mention it to anyone else was I? I just got so excited that…"

The athlete abruptly stopped the flow of apologies falling from the diva's lips by gently pressing her own to them for a moment, when she felt Rachel relax she pulled back and shrugged one shoulder.

"Don't sweat it supernova, they had to know sometime and at least they _are _our friends…it's fine, but um, maybe you should get off my lap so I could talk to them about it?"

Starting slightly at the realisation of where they were and the position they were in, Rachel hurriedly leapt from Quinn's lap to sit next to her, threading the fingers of one hand through the athlete's. Looking across the table the basketball player was confronted with the raised sculpted eyebrow of Santana Lopez, and the infectious smile of Brittany Pierce, grinning she rolled her eyes.

"Cool it Lopez, I was going to tell you…eventually, I was just nervous! I mean, I started the whole thing mainly as an exercise to keep my mind occupied. Truthfully I never expected it to go anywhere but once I had the rough idea for a story the whole thing fell into place, including the style of music."

Waving a hand airily, the Latina leaned forward.

"Screw the artistic crap Fabray, just tell me there's violence, sex and hot women in it?"

Laughing at Brittany's exasperated expression, Quinn nodded.

"Of course! I mean…back when I started it I was still coming to terms with who I was and how I felt about Rachel. I wanted to write something happy for someone and…"

Trailing off nervously with the realisation of what she had almost revealed, the blonde chewed on her lower lip for a moment as she took in the expectant look on her friend's face. It wasn't that she thought Santana would be mad at her, but it was something she was nervous about confessing aloud in public. As if sensing this, the Latina's expression imperceptibly softened and she gently nudged Quinn's foot under the table (where no one could see her being soft) before speaking quietly.

"Spit it out Fabray…I don't think anyone's going to hold something against you that helped you regain your, even now, questionable sanity."

Grinning widely as she heard Rachel's feigned snort of irritability, Santana tipped a discreet wink at Quinn who finally relaxed and nodded.

"Okay, well I based my main characters on you and Brittany, I wanted you guys to be happy because it was clear to me that you were meant to be together. I didn't want to base it on me and, um, and Rachel because that was a hornets nest that I _really _wasn't brave enough to poke way back then."

Rachel smiled affectionately and lay her head on Quinn's shoulder, returning the smile, the athlete inclined her head just far enough to kiss the crown of Rachel's head before glancing back towards her best friends. Although she couldn't swear on it, she was fairly positive that Santana's eyes were shining with unshed tears, luckily Brittany rescued both of them from the situation by speaking softly but enthusiastically.

"Quinn that's…so sweet, and incredibly romantic as well! Do we get to see a copy of it, I mean considering you based your two main characters on us it would be nice, but you don't have to if you don't want to. I mean, showing people a piece of yourself is kinda a big thing so we won't be offended if you don't feel ready."

Smiling in wonder at the way the tall blonde dancer had effortlessly latched onto the reason she was so nervous about showing anyone her musical, Quinn found herself having to swallow a lump in her throat. Writing was a very personal thing, whether you were aware of it or not it was inevitable that the writer would put something of themselves into their work, and while it was that which breathed life into the typed words, it was also that which made it a very sensitive thing to reveal. Brittany, god bless her, knew this and was giving her the escape she felt she needed, ironically it was the issuing of the 'get out of jail free' card that gave her the courage to plough ahead with it.

"I tell you what, why don't you guys come over tonight, we'll order in and you guys can get a look at it and hear some of the music…not the lyrics, my voice isn't powerful enough to carry some of the tunes, but I've laid down the music for about eighty percent of the tracks."

Rachel's eyes widened and she sat up straight in shock, swivelling in her seat she pinned Quinn with a surprised look.

"When on earth did you do _that_?! I know I can be quite self involved but I'm sure I would have noticed you playing various instruments in the house."

Smiling soothingly, Quinn shook her head.

"You don't need to panic Rae…you weren't being oblivious I promise. When you were at your various dance and acting classes I spent time at home, or more often here in the school's auditorium or choir room so I could use the different instruments and recording equipment."

Relaxing slightly, Rachel let herself sink back into the basketball player's arms, once she was sure the diva was calm again, Quinn looked up at the two Cheerios expectantly.

"So what do you say? You up for an evening of junk food and bad musicals?"

At the gentle slap on her leg and irritated muttering from Rachel, the basketball player quickly corrected herself.

"I meant, healthy but tasty food and possibly okay musicals?"

Brittany looked towards Santana beseechingly as she clasped one of the Latina's hands in both of hers. Pretending that she was only agreeing to appease her better half, Santana sighed and nodded.

"Fine, we'll be there…but there better be more than carrot sticks and celery on offer Berry or I'll get angry, and you wouldn't like me angry!"

Quinn smirked at the accidental reference to the Hulk, her jaw dropped however when she heard Rachel actually say _out loud _what she had merely thought.

"Santana, you are aware you have just referred to yourself as a green monster that mindlessly smashes things up, although I suppose in retrospect you _are _more than a little bit like the Hulk."

The table fell silent, Mike glanced at Quinn, his eyes wide with shock, Tina clapped her hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle as the similarities between the Marvel character and the Latina cheerleader suddenly occurred to her. Artie audibly gulped while Dave smirked to himself as he had made the connection months ago during one of his and Quinn's DC versus Marvel arguments. Rachel belatedly realised her faux pas and her eyes widened, trying to backtrack, she held up both hands and started babbling.

"Oh, I ah…_meant _that in a merely, uh, sociological observational way rather than an actual way, because it's not like anyone here wants you to rip off your clothes, god forbid!"

At Santana's shocked and even wider eyes, Rachel yet again realised she had placed her foot firmly in her mouth and tried again to backtrack, physically moving away now, even as she spoke.

"I didn't mean that to sound like no one would want you to take your clothes off because you are ugly, because I mean, clearly you _aren't_, there are plenty of people here who I'm sure would attest to how good you look naked…oh god, no, wait! I didn't mean that lots of people had seen you naked because you're a slut or anything, I just meant that…oh dear, well, what I was thinking was how _all _the cheerleaders have seen you naked and the football team probably and…"

She was cut off with a yelp as Santana lunged for her, at that point the diva bolted for the door with one very irritated Latina in hot pursuit yelling all sort of threats as she pounded after her. Face palming loudly, Quinn leapt from her seat and snagged Brittany's elbow indicating the direction their girlfriends had ran off in.

"Come on Brit, we better go find them before they break school property…or each other!"

Nodding eagerly, the blonde cheerleader grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her along as she started running after the others, the basketball player just had time to yell over her shoulder.

"Stanley, can you grab our stuff and take it to English!"

A millisecond later the two blondes had disappeared, shaking his head fondly, Dave moved over to slide Quinn's laptop into her messenger bag when a hand landed on his. Glancing up, he caught the mischievous eyes of Mike Chang…and knew immediately what the tall dancer was planning.

"Dude you _can't_, you heard how shy she was about this! If we invade her privacy she'll never forgive us!"

Softening his gaze, Mike removed his hand but spoke gently.

"I'm not doing it to upset her man, you know I love her like she was my own flesh and blood…which is why I know that even if Rachel, Brittany and Santana all tell her that it's great she _still _won't do anything about it!"

Pausing with his other hand still on the laptop, Dave sat back down and glanced towards Artie who shrugged as if to say, 'it can't hurt to listen'.

"Okay, so what are you thinking?"

Sliding into his seat and motioning Tina closer, Mike began to explain…

After finally tracking down Santana and Rachel, who were running in circles around the newly erected water fountain in the quad, Brittany and Quinn were able to safely neutralise the situation without any bloodshed or unexpected fountain baths. The rest of the day went by without any major incidents, Quinn and Rachel got berated for playing footsie in English, Puck and Cameron got detention for flicking rubber bands at each other and Santana predictably pretended to be bored by the whole thing whilst simultaneously secretly smirking at her friends' antics. Glee club was relaxed, even though they were going to Regional's in less than two days, the whole club felt happy with the way they had come together to present both numbers, and even more reassuringly, Miss Holiday could find nothing she thought they needed to go over!

By the time evening rolled around, Leroy and Hiram had made a strategic withdrawal to a friend's house for dinner and Rachel had done her usual over the top job of getting ready for guests. Sighing yet again at the many plates of cookies, cake's and other treats that the diva had carefully set out, Quinn deftly snatched a lemon cupcake before turning to her frantic girlfriend.

"Rae, sweetheart…I'm pretty sure Santana was _joking _when she said she'd make you swallow your Streisand collection if there wasn't enough junk food!"

Propping her hands on her hips and scowling at the unrepentant basketball player for stealing one of the cupcakes, Rachel huffed irritably.

"Well I can't be sure after my awful words this afternoon…I mean I really didn't say it the way I meant to, first I made her sound like a mindless thug and then a slut! I'm surprised I'm still alive to be honest!"

Sighing Quinn licked the icing from her thumb and walking over wrapped the nervous diva in an embrace, kissing her softly.

"She knows you were joking supernova, Santana really likes you okay? She's just…weird about the way she shows it that's all. I mean I'm her best friend and I love her, but it would probably take a zombie apocalypse for her to admit that she loves me back in front of anyone…it's just the way she is."

Sighing slightly, Rachel leaned forward into the basketball player's strong arms and closing her eyes, inhaled the faint scent of her cologne.

"It's okay you know Quinn…I mean I know she only puts up with me because of you, it's not like we'd be friends if you and I ever split up and I know that. I know she doesn't like me but I just don't want her to hate me, for your sake."

Frowning in confused surprise, Quinn looked down and used a forefinger to tilt Rachel's chin upwards until she could see the tear filled chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you honestly still think that baby? After everything that's happened this year do you really not think Santana likes you?"

Quinn was honestly shocked, she knew without a doubt that Santana loved Rachel and considered her to be one of her best friends. She, like Quinn, still carried a lot of guilt over the way they had treated the girl in junior year, but she had been working like mad since then, along side Quinn and Brittany, to ensure that no one so much as touched a hair on the brunette's head for fear of retaliation. However…she also knew how standoffish Santana could seem to those who didn't know her very well, and despite _her _knowing how much the Latina felt for the little diva, she could conceive of the fact that it might not be so clear to Rachel herself. A fact confirmed when the girl in question merely shrugged and snuggled in closer to the basketball player.

"It's okay stud, I don't mind, I mean I know Brit likes me because Brit pretty much likes everyone and so long as our relationship doesn't cost you your friendship with Santana then everything's fine with me."

Before Quinn could say another word Rachel extricated herself from the blonde's arms, and, placing a firm kiss on her lips, smiled brightly then headed off to check the guest room was set up. Letting her arms drop back to her sides, Quinn set her jaw stubbornly and decided that the first thing she was going to do when their friends got there was take Santana aside, she knew the Latina valued her rep more than anything bar Brittany, but there was no way Quinn was willing to have the woman she loved walk around thinking she was hated when she was not…she'd spent enough of her high school life having to do that and it ended tonight. Less than twenty minutes later the duo arrived and after letting them in, Rachel was shocked when Santana was swiftly pulled away from Brittany by a determined Quinn, even Brittany looked slightly awed at the basketball player's show of dominance. Shaking off her best friend's hand, the Latina frowned heavily but made no move to head back towards Brittany's side, at the combined wary and shocked looks Quinn cursed internally and forced a smile.

"Sorry, I just need a quick word with S, it won't take long but it's sort of private…between her and me?"

Brittany took the explanation at face value and shrugging, looped her arm through Rachel's and headed towards the kitchen asking cheerily if the brunette had any Dr. Pepper as she'd forgotten to brush her teeth before coming out. Both Santana and Quinn smiled fondly as they heard Rachel gently lecturing the dancer on proper dental care, Santana raised an eyebrow as her gaze caught the basketball player's questioningly.

"So where's the fire Fabray…you aren't pregnant again are you?"

Rolling her eyes, Quinn grabbed her friend's arm again and headed towards the guest room upstairs, firstly to dump the bags off and secondly because it was far enough away from the kitchen for them to talk without being overheard. Once inside, the blonde closed the door and leaned on it while she watched Santana take a seat on the end of the bed and try to appear as though she _wasn't _anxious about whatever it was that Quinn wanted to talk to her about. Letting a breath out, the basketball player slumped down till she was sat on the floor cross-legged, it was then it occurred it to her that she had no idea how to approach this…so she decided in true Santana style to _keep it real_.

"Look…Rachel still thinks you don't like her, and before you even start I know you _say _you don't because of your rep and all that, but she really thinks that if it weren't for me you would hate her. I know how important it is to you to be a hard ass but I'm asking you to just talk to her, make her understand that she _isn't _that girl that people only put up with for the sake of others."

Pausing to clear the lump in her throat and swipe away some unexpected tears that were falling for the hurt she imagined her girlfriend was feeling deep inside, Quinn forged on, unaware that Santana had opened her own mouth to speak.

"I just…firstly, she thought that dating Finn would protect her from being labelled a loser which was bad enough, but now I find out she still feels that way, but about being with _me_…maybe not in such a drastic way because the rest of the glee club really _do _appreciate her for who she is now…but for her to think that she's only tolerated by someone, _anyone_, simply because she's with me…well it, kills me a little inside to know that Santana."

Finally stopping long enough to look up from where she had been drilling a hole into the floor with her pained gaze, Quinn noticed that Santana had moved and was crouched in front of her. More importantly, she was smiling, properly, in place of the usual smirk, or that oft-used wicked grin…was the genuine soft smile that Quinn had probably only seen her best friend use about three times before.

"Hey…Quinn, calm down okay? I sort of got the feeling she felt that way this afternoon, I mean I know she'd only started babbling and couldn't stop but the chase was instinctive. However she looked truly terrified, not that I might dunk her in the fountain but that I might genuinely _hurt _her, and believe it or not that made _me _hurt, because as annoying as the small fry can be, she's a genuinely amazing person with a huge capacity to love and care for people."

Quinn stared at her in mild shock causing the Latina to roll her eyes before mirroring her friends cross-legged pose and carrying on.

"There's no need to look quite so surprised Fabray, I'm not as self involved as everyone thinks, and when you were falling apart and wouldn't let anyone else near you…she somehow found a way and brought you back to yourself, better than that actually, she brought you back enough so _you _could find the real you. I'm always gonna care about her…okay I admit it, I'm always gonna love her, if only because she was able to do that for you when I…when no one else could."

Sensing the cleverly masked hurt behind the revelation of how she truly felt about Rachel, Quinn reached out and laced her fingers through her surprised best friend's. When she finally got the Latina to lock gazes with her, the vulnerability in them almost took her breath away as she realised the importance of the gift Santana was offering her. The two of them had always had a strange relationship; to everyone else it seemed to be an antagonistic friendship born of necessity. But they had always known that no matter their outward behaviour towards each other (usually dictated by the laws of the high school hierarchy) they would gladly step in front of a speeding car for each other if it was ever needed. But this, well this was something altogether new between the best friends, Santana was allowing Quinn to see her as she was, with no mask in place, no Brittany there to help cover over a slip of real emotion and nothing to detract attention from the situation. Yes, Santana was indebted to Rachel for saving Quinn, but she was also hurt, hurt that although the blonde knew her better than anyone bar Brittany, she hadn't been able to trust her with whatever she had trusted Rachel with. Feeling her knees shaking even though she was sitting down, Quinn held onto her best friend's hand a little tighter and blowing out a breath prepared to answer the unasked question.

"That night…the night of Sam's farewell party? I was in a bad place, and I don't mean the angry or sad drunk place either…I mean the darkest place I've ever been. I'd glimpsed it once when I gave Beth up for adoption, but this was ten times worse, this was something I couldn't talk about to anyone. My parents had kicked me out and I was living in my truck, the girl I loved was with a guy I couldn't stand, everyone was happy and I didn't want to…I _couldn't _step all over that, you and Brit had only just cut through all the bullshit and finally confessed how you felt about each other and it was one of the few things I felt genuinely happy about. I got drunk, not tipsy or squiffy or any other gentle adjective, just down and dirty stinking drunk, and I decided I was going to just end it, I meant to kill myself that night."

Santana's hand tightened around hers painfully and the blonde could see the pain, anger, confusion and horror mixed in with the hurt at being kept out of her best friend's torment. Forging ahead, needing Santana to know why she had done what she had, why she couldn't tell the Latina her biggest secret, Quinn squeezed back to halt the questions and carried on hurriedly.

"Rachel had followed me, I didn't know that and I didn't realise but she had, and when she saw where I was and that I was most likely planning to jump off that bridge she stopped me. She made me realise that even in the darkest place I'd ever been it was possible for someone to light a match and help you lead yourself out of it. I talked to her partly because of how I felt for her and partly because I was drunk, I told her what…what started this all off, this need to be anyone but me. She listened and she didn't pull away from me, she didn't condemn me, she held me close and helped me…and not only am I still here but I'm feeling better than I _ever _have, the cause of things is still there but I know it doesn't have to define me anymore!"

Swallowing down the hoarseness in her voice, Santana blinked her eyes rapidly in the vain hope it would quell the tears before they started to fall.

"I…get all that and it's why I love the small fry, but what I don't get is why you couldn't talk to me?! You _know _me, you know the real person and not just the act, god Fabray if anyone knows about having to pretend to be someone you aren't it's me!"

Smiling sadly, Quinn sighed.

"I know and that's partly why, I love you S, and you were finally being yourself, you were happy and you had something so pure, so untainted that at the time I couldn't bring myself to talk to you. Back then I considered that the poison I felt I contained would have seeped out and polluted your own happiness. I know now that it's bullshit, but back then I was so happy for you both I didn't want to ruin it, I couldn't, so I kept it to myself…but I _will _tell you, not tonight because I want this to be a happy night, but I'll tell you S, I just don't want to make you mad, not at me but at the situation I was in."

Her hazel eyes pleaded with the Latina, she needed her to know that she hadn't told her because she cared for her, not because she didn't. It must have worked because dropping her own chocolate brown eyes for a moment, Santana let out a breath before looking up with another one of her rare genuine affectionate smiles.

"I love you too Lucy, and I understand, I mean you're right, it is bullshit and of course I would have listened and helped you…but I understand that at the time you couldn't see that. However, I feel it fair to let you know if you do it again I'll kick your skinny ass all the way to New York and back."

Laughing with a mix of relief and warmth for her often prickly friend, the blonde leaned forward and without any urging Santana met her halfway in a hug that was both gentle and furious at the same time. Both of them needing to convey the affection they felt for each other with more than words, because sometimes words just weren't enough, and this was one of those times. Holding onto each other tightly, both friends cried silently for a long while, using the shoulders of each other's hoodies to wipe their tears on, eventually they separated and smiled shyly, Quinn was the first to speak.

"So…about Rach?"

Slugging her friend's shoulder gently, Santana hauled herself to her feet, then helped the basketball player up.

"Like I said, it's already under control, come downstairs with me and I'll show you…it's like I said earlier, when I saw that she thought I might genuinely hurt her I knew I had to do something, and so I asked Brit. Typically she knew just what to do right off the bat and I came here ready to do it, but…I'm glad we had this talk, _really _glad."

Smiling back, Quinn nodded her agreement before taking a breath, as one they headed for the bedroom door and towards the kitchen where they could hear their girls giggling together happily. Looking wary, the two walked into the kitchen only to pause in shocked amusement as they took in the sight of their girlfriends standing there with moustaches made out of icing, Santana regained her voice first, which was lucky as Quinn was no help at all when she started giggling uncontrollably at the sight.

"Um, what on _earth _are you guys doing?"

Rolling her eyes as though it was obvious, Brittany skipped over to Santana and threw her arms round the girl's neck happily.

"We're making evil villain moustaches out of the leftover icing! Though you guys are losing the competition right now cos you haven't even started, well you haven't anyway."

At that Santana looked over her girlfriend's shoulder to see Quinn eagerly using a forefinger to start constructing her own evil moustache. Chuckling, the Latina shook her head fondly and started to make her way over to the bowl of icing and their friends, noticing the slightly wary look in Rachel's eyes, she sighed and decided now was as good a time as any to reveal how she felt about the little diva.

"Rachel…relax I'm not mad at you for this afternoon okay? I wasn't even mad at you then really, it's just habit. Q here tells me you don't think I like you and I guess that's partly my fault because I know I can be a little hard to read."

At the pointed and exaggerated coughing from both Brittany and Quinn, the Latina smirked and confessed.

"Okay, I'm a _lot _hard to read!

As three heads nodded in sync, the Latina couldn't help but smile slightly as she propped one hand on her hip and carried on.

"Anyway…as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted! I know I'm hard to read but the fact is Be…Rachel, that if I didn't like you, I wouldn't make an effort to hang out with you at all, Quinn or no Quinn."

Smiling politely, the little diva still looked far from impressed and taking a deep breath Santana moved forward until she was within arms length, Rachel didn't tense but she did look at the other two worriedly. Quinn just nodded with a small smile while Brittany's grin was wide and her nod of encouragement so enthusiastic Rachel was surprised her head stayed on her shoulders. Turning back to the Latina, the little brunette actually gave a gasp of surprise when she saw the genuine and very reassuring smile Santana was showing her. Before her mouth could get the message from her brain however, she blurted out.

"You are so much prettier when you smile like that."

Slapping a hand over her traitorous mouth, Rachel wondered if she was about to lose a tooth. Santana however just chuckled and reaching down, squeezed the diva's hand gently.

"Smile like what exactly?"

Knowing she was in no imminent danger, Rachel relaxed and smiled herself as she replied honestly.

"Like you mean it, like its not just for show."

Sighing softly, the Latina gently pulled Rachel into a hug, resting her head on the slightly smaller brunette's shoulder she waited until Rachel mirrored the pose and relaxed before speaking.

"Listen up small fry, I care about you okay, not only do I like you but I _kinda _love you…I mean you rescued my Captain! Just because I can't shake the habit of a lifetime when I'm at high school doesn't mean I'll ever hurt you or deny our friendship okay? Anyone hassles you, you come to me and Brit if you can't go to Quinn, it's you me and the two blondes from here on out Rach…you hear me?"

Finally accepting the fact that Santana _was _in fact her friend and had her back rather than looking for an opportunity to stick the knife in it, the diva relaxed and hugged back with all her Rachel Berry enthusiasm. Santana just laughed, partly in genuine amusement and partly in relief that Rachel finally believed her. Eventually the two of them broke apart and turned to see Quinn and Brittany busy embellishing their icing moustaches with the last of the silver balls and tiny sugar stars. As one the two brunettes dived for the bowl of icing and soon the war for the evilest icing moustache was on! It was over an hour later before the four of them even _remembered _the musical they were meant to be reading, sprawled all over the Berry's' comfortable sofa's with bellies full of Chinese take out, cakes, cookies and about half a pound of chocolate icing, it was Brittany that suddenly sat up with a yelp that made the other three jump.

"Quinn I forgot! We were meant to be here to read through your musical weren't we, I can't wait to hear how you portrayed me in it!"

The basketball player flushed and tried distractedly to clean the last of the icing from her upper lip as she stalled them.

"Well we don't _have _to, I mean we're all kinda full and tired, and it's all the way upstairs in my school bag! Plus in ten minutes the movie channel is showing Lady & the Tramp, and you know how much you love that one."

Three very unimpressed looks were shot her way and heaving an extremely exaggerated sigh, Quinn moved Rachel's feet from her lap and hauled herself up with an equally exaggerated groan. Peering back to see if it had, had any effect she was met with the exact same expressions from a minute ago, muttering under her breath, she moved to head up the stairs when Rachel's voice stopped her.

"Quinn baby…come here."

Expecting a last minute reprieve, the basketball player happily walked back towards her now standing girlfriend. Instead of Rachel giving up and letting her off, the little diva reached up and kissed Quinn's upper lip thoroughly, cleaning the last of the icing from just under her nose and the corner of her mouth.

"Okay done now! That was distracting me, go get the musical baby I've been looking forward to this all day!"

Still slightly off kilter from the extremely arousing method of cleaning her face, the blonde just nodded dumbly and headed upstairs without any further objection. As Rachel sat back down next to the other three on the sofa, Santana high-fived her with a wicked grin.

"Nice moves Berry!"

Giggling happily, the little diva just shrugged a shoulder, moments later Quinn was back and handed over her laptop and iPad, both of which had the musical on them as she had used both at various times and synced them to keep things up to date. As her friends eagerly accepted them, she chewed on her lip anxiously and mumbled.

"What am I supposed to do while you guys read through this huh? I'm gonna be on the edge of my seat obsessed with what you think until you finish!"

Frowning for a moment in thought, Rachel suddenly smiled brightly and heading to the entertainment centre extracted Quinn's prized metallic blue Xbox controller and handed it over.

"Weren't you in the middle of trying to rebuild the thieves guild?"

Accepting the controller happily, the basketball player grinned, settling herself in the gaming chair Leroy had brought her, she slipped on her turtle beach headset before powering up the console eagerly. Within five minutes, Quinn was so deeply immersed in the world of Skyrim, Rachel doubted she would hear a bomb drop let alone hear what they might be saying. In fact, one weekend when Rachel had, had several teaching jobs at the dance studios as well as lessons of her own, she had needed to stay overnight. When she had left, the blonde had powered up the console and had _still _been on it when Rachel had returned the next day. At first she assumed Quinn had just spent her free time on the console over the weekend, it wasn't until she saw the play log that she realised it had been one continuous twenty-seven hour session! After that her game time had been cut drastically, more out of concern for the possibility that it might affect her head injury than anything else, so tonight's free pass was like an unexpected Christmas present.

Occasionally, there was a gasp or other comment from one of the three readers (or swearing from the gaming Quinn) as they worked their way through the script. Several times, Brittany would lean closer to Santana who would kiss her forehead or temple softly while murmuring reassuringly. Rachel had read most of it before of course but she had only read the script and not the music, this time she read all of it and while there were things she thought they could improve or tweak…she loved it! Turning off the iPad, she set it to one side and wiped the happy tears from her eyes, looking up she saw Santana and Brittany doing the same. They all glanced over to the entertainment centre where Quinn was heavily involved in a fight with something that looked like an abominable snowman, an ice troll, Rachel corrected herself automatically. Clearing her throat to gain the little diva's attention, Santana inclined her head towards the basketball player and smirked.

"Is it safe to interrupt her and ask if we can hear the music…I mean, I know there's a possibility that I'm biased as the main characters are based on Brit and I…but that was a really good musical, I think if it had the right performers behind it, it could do well…in a local theatre at least."

Brit nodded enthusiastically as did Rachel.

"More than a local theatre if I get my way but…yeah, she's actually very talented at writing, both the music and the script itself. Hopefully, if the scout from Julliard likes her, then I can persuade her to pursue script writing as one of her choices. For now however, I'll go and see if there's a chance we can listen to the music."

She walked over to Quinn, who had quite obviously forgotten anything but the game she was playing; tapping the blonde on the shoulder lightly, Rachel was relieved to see she hadn't surprised her. Pausing the game, the blonde slipped the headset off and looked up questioningly before remembering they had been reading her musical.

"Oh…you ah, finished it then?"

All three nodded and when there was no further reaction, Quinn chewed her lower lip and ventured.

"So…was it okay? I mean it's only a first draft, well, _technically _it's the second if you factor in how many rewrites and edits I did when going over the various acts, although that was a bit at a time and not as a finished piece, so I guess you can't _really _call it a second draft because…"

She was cut off abruptly when Rachel reached down and kissed her softly but very pointedly, pointedly enough that the words and worry in Quinn's head turned into static. When the fuzz cleared and she could focus on her surroundings again, she saw Brit and Santana smirking at her, realising Rachel had just asked her something, she cleared her throat before speaking.

"Sorry honey, what did you just say?"

Grinning fondly, the little diva repeated herself softly.

"I said that we all loved it and we'd kind of like to hear the music that you have done for it, if it's okay with you that is?"

Shaking her head to clear the last of the erotic haze, Quinn saved her game before standing up and glancing questioningly at all three of them.

"So, it didn't _totally _suck then?"

Brit shook her head emphatically saying how much she loved it, Santana snorted and shook her head before gesturing to Rachel to be the voice of reason.

"No it didn't suck, I told you that before and now two other people agree with me so you know it's not just me being biased. We all liked it and we would really like to hear the music you've composed so far, perhaps we could practice singing some of the numbers…just to see how it sounds when it's all put together?"

Rubbing the back of her neck, the basketball player couldn't help the small shy grin that crept over her face, knowing her friends were willing to help her out with this made all the difference and she finally nodded.

"Okay…I'll go and get the CD's I've made so far, you'll have to read the lyrics off the laptop or iPad though because I haven't printed anything out, didn't really see a need until now."

Quinn abruptly headed off up the stairs two steps at a time, Rachel turned to the two Cheerio's with a grin.

"This has suddenly turned into _my _kind of party, singing, music…the only thing missing is Barbra herself!"

Clapping her hands together happily, Rachel practically skipped to the kitchen to top up their soda's. Face palming loudly, Santana groaned, resting her head on her chuckling girlfriend's shoulder she muttered.

"Oy vey!"

Brittany was still laughing loudly as a confused Rachel walked in with a tray of drinks, shortly followed by an equally as puzzled Quinn with a stack of CD's. The rest of the evening, and in fact the start of the next day, was spent with the four girls playing the music and fitting the lyrics to them. Quinn was ecstatic as with the input of the others, she managed to improve the lyrics and also mix up the timings a little to get a better sound. The only drawback was that the next day at school the four could barely keep their eyes open, Santana got yelled at by Coach Sylvester for falling asleep on the bench, Brittany managed to sleep her way through the entire Spanish class, while Quinn and Rachel fell asleep in the auditorium at lunch and missed an entire lesson, only _just _making it to their last class of the day! As the next day was the Regional's competition, glee club was more about organising what time the bus would be leaving and where they would all meet, not to mention last minute checks on costumes and performance times.

There were four very loud sighs of relief when Miss Holiday let them all go, laughing slightly, the supply teacher directed a partly concerned, partly amused look at the exhausted girls.

"As for _you _four, might I suggest you actually use tonight for sleep instead of…whatever else it was you were doing, and trust me, I'm _not _asking!"

Smirking at Holly's expression, Puck pulled back from the noogi he was busy giving Cameron and raised a lascivious eyebrow at his exhausted friends.

"If _she _isn't then _I _will!"

Santana smiled sweetly whilst flipping him the bird, Brittany however answered honestly…it just didn't _sound _as clean as it actually was.

"We were up all night making music, it was super fun but kind of more exhausting than it sounds."

Puck's jaw dropped and even Cameron flushed slightly as her mind dropped straight into the gutter next to his, there was the dual sound of Quinn and Santana face palming as Rachel rushed to explain.

"She means that in the _literal _sense Noah, as in lyrics and stuff like that, we were making music in the musical sense, _not _in the physical one!"

Even Holly couldn't stop from laughing at the dazed expression on the mohawked boy's face, knowing he probably hadn't even heard what Rachel had said; she shook her head.

"Alright you reprobates, get the hell out of my choir room so I can go home and get drunk in front of a Jerry Springer marathon."

At that, the last of the glee club picked their bags up and began to file out eagerly; well, most of them did anyway. Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana however could only manage a shuffle, once in the car park they said their goodbyes and headed home. Yawning, Quinn and Rachel were glad to realise that their dads were still at work as they collapsed onto the diva's bed in exhaustion, the basketball player managed to kick her sneakers off using only her feet before she snuggled up to her girlfriend. The little diva smiled faintly and began to play with the hair at the nape of Quinn's neck; the blonde stifled a yawn and murmured sleepily.

"Well, with four of us fine tuning it, we could have an actual workable musical before the end of the year…that's cool, even if we _don't _ever get to perform it."

Closing her eyes, Rachel echoed Quinn's yawn.

"Don't discount that _just _yet stud, there's always a spare hall somewhere that's crying out for a decent show. I can't wait till tomorrow and Regional's."

Smiling tiredly, the basketball player turned her head far enough to kiss Rachel's temple softly.

"You aren't nervous are you? I mean usually before a competition you're all on edge and making list upon list, then double and triple checking them all, not to mention ringing everyone who has anything to do with costumes, make up or choreography."

Blowing a slight raspberry at the gentle teasing, Rachel merely snuggled closer before half whispering her reply.

"I know…looks like you're having a calming effect on my crazy huh?"

Nodding in reply, the last thing Quinn was aware of was a faint but definite whiff of apples that she assumed was the diva's new perfume. The two slept through dinner, and apart from a nightmare, which caused Quinn to thrash about in the middle of the night until Rachel calmed her, they didn't stir until the alarm went off. The next morning, they groggily blundered through showers, dressing and breakfast. Luckily by the time they got to the school they were fully alert and more than ready for the day ahead, which was, luckily, an uneventful day and although the members had been half expecting something to go wrong…it didn't! Six o' clock rolled around and they were all at the minibus, ready to go and wow the crowds at Regional's, _that, _of course_, _was when the spanner got thrown well and truly into the works, and it all started with an innocent enough announcement. They were all paired up on the minibus waiting for Miss Holiday who was just double checking they had the outfits carefully packed and that the instruments were safely in the jazz band's van. Finally getting on board, she indicated the bus could head off then turned to face the excited performers.

"Okay, we're on our way, to victory _and _National's hopefully!"

There was a resounding cheer from the glee club and amongst the rousing yells and applause, someone asked if she knew yet who the judges were going to be, smiling widely Holly nodded.

"Yep, I found out just before we left and believe it or not, there's actually a couple of genuine celebrities this time instead of local ones."

Grinning, Puck rubbed his hands together and waggled his eyebrows.

"Sweet, so who is it…and do I have a chance with any of them?"

He promptly disappeared under a barrage of candy, shoes and general yelling, ducking for cover behind Cameron he yelled his surrender, shaking her head Holly decided to put him out of his (and apparently everyone else's) misery.

"Okay you guys, let the letch up and I'll tell ya! Apparently they have organised for Jason Priestley from Beverly Hills 90210 to be there as well as a guest DJ and some official from the arts world."

Having had experience with a lot of DJ's because of her past relationship, Cameron smirked and shoved Puck off of her shoulder before asking.

"Cool, which DJ is it?"

Holly accepted the fireball Quinn had passed her, and, before popping it in her mouth said.

"That new one working out of Miami, she's pretty hot property apparently, 'Just J' I think they said she was called, I mean _I've _never heard of her but I Googled her and she's all over the club scene."

Sitting back down to face forward and talk to the driver about Lord knew what, Holly missed what happened next, the rest of the glee club however did not. Cameron went pale and grabbed at Puck's sleeve hard enough that he winced and turned to ask her what was wrong.

"I don't feel well…I think I'm gonna throw up!"

Giving a little girly high pitched yelp, the jock moved out of the way and grabbing Quinn's bag of candy emptied the contents into her lap and passed it to a now green Cameron.

"Jesus Puck…what's your problem?! If you wanted one you only had to ask you…"

Quinn stopped abruptly as she heard someone very definitely throwing up, craning round to the seat in front of her along with Rachel, she saw Cameron emptying her guts and Puck gingerly disposing of the now full bag out of the window. The brunette diva went straight into glee captain mode and leaping from her seat fetched a bottle of water from the bag at the back and rushed back to Cameron. Wincing at the foul taste in her mouth, the drummer wiped her mouth on a tissue and accepted the water gratefully.

"Thanks…I, look guys I don't think I can go on tonight."

It was said so faintly that Rachel could hardly hear it, when the words registered however her eyes went wide with panic and she turned to Quinn, the basketball player squeezed her shoulder reassuringly before speaking to Cameron while the diva calmed herself enough to talk without yelling.

"Okay…is it a stomach virus, you seemed okay at school before Cam?"

Swallowing more water and avoiding the searching hazel gaze of the athlete, Cameron blew out a breath carefully.

"No, I mean…yes, I think anyway…it just sort of came on all of a sudden, maybe it's food poisoning, who knows what they put in those fish sticks they serve in the cafeteria!"

Smiling weakly, she hoped against hope that Quinn would take her answer at face value, she knew she would be leaving them one performer short but Holly could fill in if it was needed…sadly, Quinn was _not _born yesterday, and of course Puck had to open his big mouth.

"Don't be a doofus Cam, you didn't even _have _the fish sticks, you brought a subway to school the same as me…we stopped on the way in and both got the same, so it _can't _be that!"

Sighing internally, the drummer managed a very weak smile before being pinned by the questioning hazel eyes of Quinn Fabray, which was bad enough, but when teamed with the faintly hurt and bewildered brown ones of Rachel Berry she caved.

"It's not that I don't _want _to, I mean…I do, but, but I just can't, not if Jess is there."

They all looked at her in puzzlement until she sighed again, picking at the label on her water bottle she explained.

"Jess is my…ex I guess, I mean we dated for a while but we were friends long before that, anyway when she got the chance to make it big we sort of fell out and things got messy…it didn't end well. She did, however, become a famous DJ, named 'Just J' so now you see the problem, if I go on stage with you guys and she sees me she may mark you down deliberately…because of _me_, and this club doesn't deserve that."

By now the entire minibus was listening in on the conversation, they were pretending not to but it was kinda hard, a minibus wasn't _exactly _private after all. Sensing she was going to have to say more to get across how vital it was that she didn't take part for their sake's, Cameron shifted in her seat and blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes continued.

"I…stood her up okay? I was meant to meet her at the airport so we could leave for L.A together but I, I got cold feet about the whole thing. When I was like, ten, my mum had an affair with an MP, it was all very sordid and nasty…to escape the publicity and the reporters hounding us, dad moved us here and took a new job. I didn't want to be anywhere near the press again, including as the partner and co- writer of some of her tunes."

Clearing her throat, it was Brittany that spoke next from the seat in front of the drummer.

"Why didn't you just tell her why?"

Shifting again, the drummer fiddled irritably with her belt buckle, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"She knew, I mean she knew about the thing with my mum so she _must _have known what she was risking, what _I _was risking, but she didn't mention it…not once!"

Quinn rubbed her temples with a thumb and forefinger before smiling bleakly.

"So you were mad at her, for not noticing or saying something? You were mad, scared, and you ran?"

Hating the stark but nonetheless accurate words, Cameron just flushed bright red and nodded. Blowing out a breath, Rachel suddenly found herself the centre of attention as the other members turned to her, assuming her mantle of glee club captain; the little diva shook herself and smiled slightly.

"It sounds like you two certainly need to talk, but…are you _really _going to run a second time? If you don't perform then we might not be able to take part, it will depend on whether or not they allow Holly to come on stage with us. We _need _you up there on stage, and I for one know I'm willing to take the chance that she might mark us down because even if she does the other two judges will be so impressed that it won't matter!"

Cameron couldn't help but smile back as she saw Rachel Berry assume her biggest, brightest show smile, letting out a breath the drummer hesitated for a moment before eventually nodding her agreement…much to _everyone's _relief. Patting Cam on the back, Rachel almost slumped back into her seat with relief and slowly conversation returned to it's previous levels…although Santana was strangely quiet, Brittany turned to her questioningly.

"Are you okay baby?"

Starting slightly, the Latina realised she'd been staring off into the distance, kissing the dancer's nose, she nodded slightly.

"Yeah I was just…thinking, ya know, about Cam and this DJ chick. I remember what it's like to be that scared of something, I mean it's different I guess but the actual fear is the same."

Brittany nodded, then whispered so no one else could hear.

"Why don't you go talk to her, she looks like she could use some friendly advice, and no offence to Puck because he's a sweet guy but I'm not sure his advice would be the best."

Half smiling, Santana glanced back to see what the others were doing, Quinn was asleep, snoring faintly and Rachel was going over their itinerary for the night with Kurt and Blaine. Mike and Tina were being stomach-churningly cute again whilst Dave and Artie were going through yet another sketchbook. Drumming her fingers on the armrest of her seat for a moment more, Santana made her mind up and leaning across to kiss Brittany she murmured.

"Save my seat for me gorgeous, I'll be back in a few minutes okay?"

The dancer smiled back sweetly and winked, taking a deep mental breath Santana walked over to where Puck looked like he was trying to tell Cameron about his latest conquest. The Latina's shadow fell over them and he looked up…and abruptly scampered off to catch up with Brittany when he caught the very pointed look Santana was giving him. Sliding into the seat next to Cameron, the Latina was gratified to hear the drummer swallow audibly, it wasn't that she wanted people to be scared of her per se…but a little fear came in handy now and again! After a tense minute's silence, Cameron spoke haltingly.

"Um, can I…help you?"

Turning so she could face the nervous English girl Santana smiled, not her genuine one but not her menacing one either, a nice normal pleasant smile.

"Actually I think I can help you more than you can help me, although if you tell anyone I'll put your drumsticks somewhere even a contortionist couldn't reach."

Swallowing again, the drummer nodded cautiously in agreement.

"Well…okay, but I already said I was going to perform and I will, I won't let you guys down."

Rolling her eyes, the Cheerio settled back in her seat.

"Not that you idiot, I meant the whole fear thing…fear is one thing I know a lot about, if it weren't for my friends, I would never have found the courage to tell Brit how I felt about her. Instead I would have stayed in the shadows, watching the person I love find happiness with someone else while I grew more and more bitter because of my own cowardice."

Recognising something of herself in those words, Cam frowned down at her chino's, nervously twisting the silver Celtic ring she always wore on her right ring finger.

"Sometimes it's not that easy Lopez, there are other things to take into consideration, if the press finds us again then it could all get messy, plus why would I want to bring Jess down by having her described as the DJ that's dating the daughter of a famous philanderer. It would only hurt her, put pressure on the relationship and maybe bring my dad's life crashing down around his ears again!"

Looking at the visibly shaking shorter girl next to her, Santana paused then lay her hand on one of Cameron's, squeezing comfortingly.

"Did you ever talk to your dad about any of this, about the possibilities there might be if you had gone with Jess?"

Darting her eyes to the window and the scenery rushing past, Cam sighed slightly before admitting.

"No…I didn't want to worry him or upset him by bringing up the past, besides, I mean the chances are with Jess on the music scene, she would have found someone better suited to her…"

She trailed off thumping her leg lightly with the hand Santana wasn't holding, smiling wryly, the Latina couldn't help but think it was like having a conversation with herself last year.

"Listen up English, your dad loves you and would have wanted you to be happy and you know it! As for her finding someone else, yeah, she might, but if you never took the chance to be with her then you can't blame her…and you'll also never know if it might just have gone the distance."

Snorting slightly, Cameron blew her hair out of her eyes before muttering belligerently.

"So what, I go up to her and tell her that I want to give things a go? I'm sure she'll love that…two years after I stood her up!"

Shaking her head, Santana fought the urge to smack the drummer upside the head; if it hadn't been for the faint but definite trace of hope in the girl's tone, she may well have done it.

"There's really only one question you need to answer here Cam, do you still love her?"

Blinking back tears, the drummer looked out the window again; she was quiet for so long that Santana thought she wasn't going to answer, until she heard the very quiet reply.

"Yes."

Nodding decisively to herself, the Latina squeezed the drummer's hand again and spoke firmly.

"Okay, so here's what you do then, you seek her out at the competition, either before or after, whichever is easiest for you. And when you find her you tell her the truth, just be brutally honest and tell her you were scared, terrified in fact and the panic caused you to run. Tell her you're sorry, that you know you hurt her and you wish you could take it back, then you say that you understand if she doesn't want to hear from you ever again but if she would like to, then you're open to talking about what happened."

Frowning, Cam finally lifted her blue eyes to meet Santana's brown.

"But, I mean what if she says no…or walks away and I never hear from her again!"

Smiling sadly, the Latina shrugged one shoulder.

"Then as hard as it's going to be you walk away and move on, and you let her do the same…but at least you'll know for sure rather than always wondering what could have been. I'm not saying it won't hurt like a son of a bitch if she does walk because it will, it might even hurt if she doesn't, but wouldn't you rather just tackle it now you have the chance instead of having it weigh on your mind?"

Staring down at the hand with the silver ring on it, Cameron was silent for a long time before looking up, this time she didn't look lost or scared but…decisive. Nodding her head towards Santana, she managed to muster a weak smile.

"Okay, okay you're right, I've carried this long enough, when we get there I'll find her and for better or worse I'll tell her, at least then the ball is in her court, right?"

Grinning, the Latina clapped Cam on the back companionably and stood up, her Cheerio façade well and truly in place as she made her way back towards Brittany, as Puck hurried back to check she hadn't killed Cameron, Santana took her seat gratefully. It was as she was letting her head fall to rest on the dancer's shoulder that she caught the discreet wink Holly sent her for a job well done. Smiling contentedly to herself, the Latina happily allowed Brittany to run her hand soothingly through her hair, easing her into a light doze. The calm ended when they got to the venue, at least as far as Rachel was concerned, up until then she was Quinn's supernova, calm and manageable…when they got there however, Rachel Berry diva extraordinaire had replaced her, itinerary firmly attached to the clipboard that was seemingly super glued to her hand. As she barked out orders for Dave and Puck to make sure the instruments had arrived safely, and for Kurt and Blaine to double check their outfits were still neatly pressed, Santana turned to Quinn and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You really love all of her, even _this _side of her?"

She only half meant the question and Quinn knew it but she answered honestly, with a love struck grin, the basketball player shrugged one shoulder.

"Yep even this part of her, every part of her…and you have to admit she definitely has the talent and drive to get to Broadway!"

Looking back at a scowling Puck and irritated Artie who had, had all the bags thrust at him, Santana smirked.

"True, if she lives that long, looks like there might be a mutiny if you don't get over there and soothe some ruffled feathers, you know she always calms down when you're around, even at show time!"

Nodding happily, the blonde walked over towards Rachel and effortlessly plucked the clipboard from the diva's hands, turning to Artie, she then took half the bags from the struggling boy who smiled gratefully.

"Rach, calm down okay? Everything is under control but we need to get in the green room, get changed and maybe take a few calming breaths before you bust a blood vessel."

Cringing slightly, Rachel chewed her lower lip and glancing apologetically at Artie, turned to Quinn who was juggling rucksacks. Taking two of them from the blonde so she stopped her impromptu rehearsal for the big top, the diva scrunched her nose up in thought.

"I was in scary diva mode again wasn't I?"

Chuckling slightly, Quinn nodded and with her hands full, leaned across so she could brush noses.

"Yep, but it's part of why I love you, now help me get these inside and let's get ready to kick some ass!"

Tutting slightly, the rest of the glee club couldn't help but giggle as they heard the diminutive brunette start lecturing Quinn as they walked inside.

"We are not going to kick anything of the _sort _Quinn Fabray! We shall go in there and do our best as we always do, if we happen to simultaneously show the other teams how awesome we are then it's an added bonus."

Chuckling, the Latina who was trailing behind them, paraphrased.

"So…we're off to kick ass then?"

Rachel threw her hands up in defeat as Quinn roared with laughter and the rest of the team traded high fives and 'hell yeah' yells, even Holly couldn't help joining in the laughter, pulling the disgruntled diva in for a hug even as she did so. There were mild histrionics on Rachel's part later when she realised Cameron had gone AWOL ten minutes before the performance, Santana stepped in however and reassured the diva that there would be no problem and by the time the group number came round, Cameron would be behind her drum set just like they had rehearsed. Apart from that it was plain sailing and before they knew it, Dave, Santana and Rachel were ready to step out onto the stage for the first number. Artie straightened the taller boy's letter jacket with a half smile.

"You look good, and you have no reason to be nervous D, you sound terrific and you're going to blow them away…so get out there and kick ass, or as Berry insists on calling it…tush!"

Leaning down, Dave kissed Artie softly and closed his eyes for a long moment.

"I doubted I could do this…Hell I doubted I could even be myself but now I'm glad I did, and I'm glad you were all as forgiving as you were, I want to win this, not just for me or even for you, but because this group deserves it."

Smiling softly, Artie pushed at the big lug gently until he waved and took his place on the darkened stage behind the lowered curtain. Brittany and San were far too busy locking lips and had to be almost forcibly separated by an exasperated Quinn who was trying her best to prevent Rachel from going into meltdown! Once the grumbling Cheerio's captain made her way to her mark, it just left Rachel, taking a deep breath she psyched herself up, picking a stray piece of lint from the front of her squirrel sweater, she caught Quinn's eye. The look she sent the basketball player made her knees feel like jelly and she prayed that Hiram and Leroy were going to be in bed when they got back, _especially _if they won. Blowing the diva a kiss, Quinn couldn't help but be enchanted by the way she caught it and placed it over her heart, seconds later she was off and on her mark leaving the blonde to murmur happily.

"That's my girl!"

Hurrying off, she prepared to change into the outfits Blaine and Kurt had organised for the group number , western cut blue jeans, cowboy boots, plaid western style shirts and of course a Stetson. Tipping the brim backwards jauntily, Quinn mimed shooting a six-gun, much to the amusement of the rest of the club! Seconds later, they all paused as they heard the opening notes of Quinn's song, grinning the basketball player knew that they'd won even before the song ended. The three performers rushed off the stage to change while Kurt went out onto the stage to thank the audience for the applause and to introduce the rest of the club. As soon as the drums started up and Puck and Artie strummed the opening notes to Lady Antebellum's 'Stars Tonight', she felt her own hidden performer kick in, and grinning with the sheer exuberance of being on stage and feeling at one with her piano, she lost herself in the song.

Watching the rest of the gleeks belting out the tune whilst walking off the stage to mix with the audience, and even enticing a few to dance with them, Quinn wondered where National's was taking place this year and how much money they would have to raise…because she was _fairly _certain they would be going. Half an hour later with the trophy firmly in the grasp of New Directions, it was safe to say the gleeks felt pretty invincible, the only drawback was Holly allowing Rachel to hold onto the trophy until Monday. Because as much as Quinn was glad they had won, sleeping with the damn thing between them in the bed was not what she had planned!


	19. (sort-of) Author's Note

Hi everyone!

Sorry to disappoint but this isn't our beloved GR although it's a message on her behalf. I'm her beta actually and no worries she's still alive, just that real life has been a real arse to her lately.

She wanted me to let you all know that she's still writing (I promise she is!) and that she'll update all her stories by the end of the month latest :)

She really does feel bad about the wait and rest assured she's not the type of author to leave all of you hanging. Hope you all understand and will continue to stick around!

Cheers,

tiggerbounced


	20. Chapter 20

Being on the side-lines sucked, as in _majorly_ sucked! Quinn scowled and glanced over Ccoach Bieiste's clipboard of plays one more time as she watched the team out on the floor. As much as she wanted to be with the team for this semi-final, she kinda wished she'd taken Rachel's, and in fact Leroy's advice and stayed home, because having to stand and watch was killing her. Not literally of course, in fact the reason she was side-lined in the first place was to avoid the very slim chance of any life threatening situation, but even so…she sighed as she watched Mike get tackled again, a hairsbreadth away from being an illegal tackle. Hurling the clipboard down, she found herself stepping forward to head out onto the court when Bieiste took gentle hold of her arm.

"Cool it Fabray, I know this is hard but you gotta play it cool or they won't let you back on the court for the final."

Smiling at the way the coach took it foras granted that they would win, Quinn found herself relaxing slightly, she even managed a half smile in return.

"You got it coach, this is me chilling, or trying to anyway, I mean seriously is the frikkin ref blind tonight or what!"

Trying to maintain a stern countenance in the face of her acting second in command, Bieiste just raised an eyebrow before gesturing to where Donovan had managed to get the ball back and was shooting it down to Murphy.

"Doesn't seem to be bothering the boys any, they knew going in that this team liked to sail close to the wind as far as the rules go. They were prepared for it…hell; you should know you helped me put together the plays!"

Huffing out an agitated breath, the blonde slumped back down onto the bench and nodded forlornly.

"I know…I just hate not being out on the court with them, I didn't think it would bother me as much as it is."

Shaking her head with a small smile, the coach clapped Quinn on the back fondly.

"Then you were the only one that hadn't figured that out, it's why everyone tried to get you to sit this game out altogether! On the plus side your head's feeling fine right now, yeah?"

Tapping her temple gently, the blonde grinned.

"Yep! No cognitive or visual impairment _whatsoever_."

Bieiste grinned back at her.

"Exactly, so calm down help me watch out for which one of their guys we need to mark better and let's get this game won, you can be as much of a help to the team _off_ the court as you can on it."

Realising that in some ways she could actually do a better job, at least as far as tactics went, Quinn nodded and with a last small smile for the coach turned her attention back on the game, tuning out the riotous cheers and calls going on around her. Up in the bleachers, Rachel was sitting anxiously with Brittany and Santana on either side of her, a situation the Latina was not in the least bit happy with. Sighing exaggeratedly for the tenth time in as many minutes, she looked past Rachel to her girlfriend.

"Why does she have to sit in between us again? I mean I'm all up for this whole 'keeping an eye on Q' thing but I'm not sure I got the finer points of _this_ part of the plan."

As if to illustrate why they were in fact sat either side of the fidgeting brunette, Rachel shot to her feet as she observed Quinn's pacing courtside. Brittany rolled her eyes and pulled the diva back down into her seat as she replied.

"Because if we don't watch her she'd going to get all Rachel about the situation, over think it and do something stupid. Quinn insisted on coming so Rachel insisted on coming with her…however, without intervention our little diva here would be down there stuck to Q like glue."

Nodding slightly, the Latina couldn't help but grin at her girlfriend's craftiness, if Rachel had been that close to an on- edge Quinn it would have developed into the mother of all arguments. So as much as she hated playing babysitter she had to admit that it was a lot better than being go between for the two if they had fallen out, leaning across Rachel, she pulled Brittany in closer for a kiss.

"Don't ever let anyone say you aren't smart Brits, you're the smartest woman I know."

Smiling brightly, the bubbly dancer shrugged a shoulder before muttering into the kiss.

"I know it."

Rachel tried her best to ignore the fact her two best friends were kissing literally in her lap…her best lasted all of two seconds.

"As much as I appreciate you're accompanying me to the game, might I remind you that I am in fact _right here_!"

Smirking at the more than obvious hint of awkwardness in the brunette's voice, Santana sat up again and leaning back in her seat said smugly.

"Whatever Berry, you're just jealous that your're girl is more interested in a bunch of sweaty guys than she is in making out with you right now."

Brittany rolled her eyes, and this time reaching behind Rachel, lightly flicked the Latina's ear in castigation, Rachel, for her part just huffed irritably before turning her attention back to Quinn who seemed to have settled down somewhat. Breathing out a sigh of relief, she watched the tall blonde making intense notes on Bieiste's clipboard as she watched the action, smiling softly to herself she couldn't help but wonder what might have happened if she hadn't followed Quinn that night and stopped her. The thought caused a shiver to run through her, which was quickly dispelled when the girl in question looked up, caught her eye and grinned that lopsided little grin of hers. Waving back with a wide grin, the diva relaxed even more and actually resolved to enjoy the game, _despite_ the fact her girl wasn't on the court.

The half time whistle blew with McKinley ten points behind; it wasn't that heavy a deficit to pull back, especially when the team was known for their last minute Hallelujah plays. Quinn sought out her friends in the crowd and blew a kiss to Rachel before dashing off a half salute half wave to the Ccheerio's, smirking when Santana flipped the bird at her with a huge grin. Shaking her head, she jogged to catch up with the team in the changing rooms where Bieiste was already handing out bottles of Gatorade. Mike gave his friend a grin and made to hug her as she walked in; she backed up hastily, using the clipboard as a shield.

"Hold it there Chang! I don't mind hugs when I'm sweaty as well but seeing as I'm not, let's just stick to a fist bump huh?"

Rolling his eyes, the boy nonetheless bumped his fist against hers before sitting down with a pout.

"Way to make a guy feel wanted Fabray, it's a good job you're gay with an attitude like that you know!"

The other team mates laughed at the familiar teasing banter between the two friends;, Quinn rolled her eyes and threw a balled up towel at the grinning boy.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up guys!"

On cue they all held their hands to their chests and mimed explosive laughter, something that had caught on after the first time Quinn had used the bastardised Star Wars quote. Smirking at them fondly, she sat down next to Bieiste and they began to plan how to blow away the opposition in the second half, the coach started outlining a few plays she had thought of before turning to Quinn.

"Fabray, did you notice anything out on the court that's going to help in the last half, player- wise especially."

Feeling a little unsure of herself in a coach's position, the blonde cleared her throat and turned to Mike.

"That guy that's been marking you all game, Wilson…I think he's going to switch positions this second half."

The others looked at her in confusion and trying not to flush bright red under the scrutiny, Quinn leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees as she began to explain.

"The whole of the first half he was watching you, not just in the way he should be but like he's looking for something, he's looking at you the same way I would if I were marking you…he's looking for a weakness in how you play."

Bieiste looked thoughtful and turned to Mike, he knew Quinn better than any of them, both in this sport and as a friend. Rubbing his jaw thoughtfully, he turned to the blonde and taking a long pull of his Gatorade, motioned for her to carry on.

"I think he's going to switch to offensive play, it always struck me as odd the guy was playing as defence when he's obviously built to score. See, the way they've played it we spent the entire first half seeing their point guard Marco as the real threat, but this team is known to pull surprises out of the bag as much as we are. I think they're counting on us concentrating on Marco again, thereby leaving Wilson free to score."

The rest of the team nodded in agreement although it was Murphy that voiced the one concern they all had.

"The only problem we got is if they decide to double bluff us, I mean…we'd be taking a chance taking our concentration off of Marco."

Quinn shook her head with a smile.

"Which is why we won't, ten points is a real small deficit in basketball, we can make that up with one good offensive push if we time it right and they _know_ that. They want us to go all out to do just that in the hopes we forego our defensive players. My suggestion is that Mike switches to defence, with his height and wicked aim he's more than capable of backing up Donovan to steal the ball and shoot it down to Murphy or Benson…that is if you guys fancy being the super stars tonight?"

The two players in question eyed each other for a moment before assuming matching solemn looks, Murphy replied.

"It's a dirty job but somebody has to do it, if that's the decision of the coaches then I guess we'll just have to just grin and bear it."

Donovan snorted his amusement at the faux solemnity before grinning at Mike.

"Reckon we should give the spotlight over to the underdogs for this one?"

Leaping to his feet, the Asian boy smirked and looked between the two players for a long moment.

"Ah why the hell not, got to give them at least a taster of what it's like to be a star huh?"

There was a moments silence beforethen the whole team started laughing and clapping each other on the back, several jokes about 'taking one for the team' flew around making Bieiste's ears redden in embarrassment. Quinn looked slightly stunned and was glad she was sat down, as the guys split to wash themselves off and in some cases change jerseys for the second half, the coach sat down beside her in concern.

"You okay Quinn, you look a little pale?"

Blinking rapidly, the blonde shook herself and managed a half shrug before muttering in mild disbelief.

"I just…well, I made a _suggestion _and I guess I expected them to question it, expected _you_ to question it at least. I mean this is the semi-final's and they all just…accepted it?"

Smiling slightly, Bieiste shook her head at the fact that despite everything, the former Ccheerio still didn't know how much she could offer.

"Quinn, you're their captain, they trust your judgement, _I_ trust your judgement, and if I didn't then you wouldn't hold the position you do. I saw what you saw out on the court but I didn't see it the same way a player would, the fact you can see things from both perspectives helps…and I don't know if you've realised it, but those guys love you, even if we lose today this is the furthest our basketball team has gotten in three decades, so stop questioning yourself and put your game head on."

Beet red from the speech the coach had just made, Quinn cleared her throat and managed a half smile.

"You got it coach, game head on and stop questioning myself."

Grinning widely, Bieiste clapped her on the back happily.

"_Exactly_, because if they start getting fancy out there in this second half you need to think on your feet and counter it, I can't watch the entire court by myself you know!"

Smiling happily now, Quinn felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, snatching up a Gatorade, she used her free hand to scoop up the clipboard and gestured to the rowdy team with her chin.

"Let's go secure our place in the final then."

It was a surprisingly confident McKinley team that jogged out onto the court for the second half; Rachel frowned at the position changes on both teams and turned to Santana.

"Can they actually do that, change positions halfway through a game I mean?"

Shrugging slightly, the Latina just smirked as she realised that Quinn's 'beautiful mind'- like brain had obviously caught onto something in the first half.

"I've got no idea midget but no one's objecting, however, judging from the look of surprise on their coach's face, I'm figuring that he had no idea _we_ were going to do the same thing!"

Sure enough the coach was speaking rapidly at the team and jabbing at his clipboard forcefully. Glancing down to the side lines, she saw Bieiste giving Quinn a fist bump, catching her friend's hazel eyes, the Latina tipped her head slightly in a nod, a gesture of recognition at a job well done, from one captain to another. Quinn returned the nod proudly before turning back to the game, which was just about to recommence. The whistle blew and the action literally exploded, both teams realising that despite their plans it was going to come down to sheer skill on the court as neither had gained a technical advantage with the player swaps. The ten point deficit disappeared in the first seven and a half minutes of play, from that point on there was never more than a point or two between the two teams. Quinn had obviously shaken off any residual sulkiness she had had about being side lined and was running up and down the court yelling out advice every so often.

Rachel also started becoming more enthusiastic now she wasn't worrying about her girlfriend and even Santana was surprised at the volume of yelling that was coming from the little diva. Brittany thought it was great and started to join in enthusiastically; rolling her eyes in mortification, the Latina just sank lower in her seat and reminded herself to get Fabray to pay for dinner after this! With three and a quarter so minutes to go, and the points were in favour of McKinley, but only by one, Quinn gestured for Bieiste to call a time out and when she did the blonde ran onto the court to huddle down with the players. Trying to ignore the overpowering smell of sweat and deodorant (which, she'd noticed, was much stronger when you didn't smell the same yourself!), she glanced at Murphy.

"We're going to have to go out on a limb guys, otherwise this game could literally go either way, Murphy I want you to stay down with the defence for this play, Donovan stay on the edge of offense, Mike when you get the ball you need to shoot it to Donovan…and he's going to throw a three pointer."

The Jamaican's eyebrows rose into his non-existent hairline and he glanced at her warily.

"Three pointers are Mike's thing, not mine."

Smiling slightly, the blonde shrugged.

"Exactly why they won't expect it, if we can get that three points Donovan, then not only are we widening our point advantage but we're throwing their confidence…and we all _know_ you can throw three pointers."

The other players nodded encouragingly at this and so the tall boy squared his shoulders.

"Alright, I'm for it but it's only going to fool them once, I hope you have a follow up play?"

Quinn looked at Mike and raising her eyebrow, said simply.

"_Noble six_."

The Asian boy grinned widely and turning to Murphy, whispered into the boy's ear for a moment, the frown on the blonde headed boy's face turned into a smirk and he nodded happily, the rest of the team looked at Quinn quizzically and she smiled.

"You guys just fall back to the play you were going for beforehand, basically keep those guys away from Murphy."

Heading back to the side-lines, Bieiste raised a questioning eyebrow; the blonde captain ran a hand through her hair and gestured to her own hands where the fingers were crossed.

"Here's hoping coach, if this goes well then the game should be ours in the next couple of minutes, keep 'em crossed."

Bieiste crossed her fingers also and waited for the whistle to go off, Quinn watched anxiously as the team put into action her play, the hand off went smoothly and Donovan bolted down the court like greased lightning. Mike dribbled the ball expertly past the guy marking him and shot the ball down to the tall Jamaican, catching it mid-air, Donovan twisted at the waist and shot the ball towards the net, all before his feet hit the ground again. The team collectively held their breath as the ball arced through the air…and slid neatly through the basket, nothing but net! Despite the game not being over, Quinn yelled as loudly as the rest of the watching crowd, even going so far as to leap up and punch the air.

The game carried on even as the crowd were still cheering, Murphy went deep into the defence's territory, largely ignored as the majority of their opposition were in McKinley's defence, desperate to claw back points. Mike got the ball and the McKinley supporters started yelling raucously as he made his way down the court, with most of the attention on him in the centre of the court, he turned and threw the ball back towards their end of the court and into Benson's hands. Blowing out a nervous breath, Benson blew dark brown hair out of his eyes and waited until the majority of attention was now on him and Mike, then he threw the ball to Murphy. The startled defence immediately moved forward to try and intercept the shot, but Murphy was already airborne and slamming a two pointer through the net. The buzzer to sound the end of the game was almost drowned out as the McKinley fans went wild, even Murphy, who came back to earth with a painful bump amidst the disappointed opposition was grinning so widely it was almost blinding.

Bieiste hauled Quinn up in a crushing hug and spun her around happily, the blonde laughed happily and begged to be put down…for all of five seconds before the team themselves swept her up again. Murphy was limping but happy and as he couldn't support Quinn with the others, he instead chose to squirt the Gatorade over her in celebration. No one even _heard_ the announcer confirming that McKinley were indeed the victors, and Rachel's last view of Quinn was of the girl laughing as the guys carried her through to the changing room. Shaking her head fondly, she found herself abruptly worrying.

"I hope they don't inadvertently end up hurting her, she is supposed to be taking things easy after all?!"

Breaking off from her celebratory kiss (that had turned into a celebratory grope) with Brittany, Santana rolled her eyes.

"She knows to take care of herself Berry so calm your tits, besides, if you treat her like she's made of glass she will only get narky with you."

Sighing slightly, Rachel subsided and sat down waiting for the majority of the crowds to clear, she knew that Santana was right about it but she also knew how stubborn the captain could be when it came to her health. However, even she had to admit that Quinn had gotten better at taking care of herself; she'd been to all of her appointments, taken her medication and stayed away from the things she was supposed to. But she couldn't help worrying, especially when the blonde seemed to be having some pretty horrific nightmares recently. Normally she would wake from them and seek the comfort of Rachel's arms but the last ones, which had only been during the past fortnight, she'd stayed asleep despite the thrashing and seemed to have no knowledge of them the next morning. Resolving to talk about them with the blonde later that night, Rachel pushed her worries to the back of her mind so she could celebrate with the others once the team finally made their way out of the changing room.

Finally they made their way down from the bleachers and towards the changing room where they could all hear the team belting out an enthusiastic, if not exactly tuneful, rendition of 'Another One Bites The Dust'. Quinn was fresh from the shower and wearing a set of clean sweats as the guy's had effectively drenched the others, grinning she spied Rachel and her friends and almost bounded over. Wrapping the diva in her arms, she spuan her around and peppered her face with kisses, giggling, Rachel scrunched up her nose in amusement and ducked her face into the crook of Quinn's neck to press a gentle kiss there. Raising a challenging eyebrow, the blonde glanced at Santana before smirking.

"Well, I got my team in the final's, it's your turn now Miss HBIC!"

Snorting slightly, the Latina waved her hand vaguely.

"It's in the bag Fabray, we may not have your athleticism on our team anymore but we can _still_ smash the competition without a hair falling out of place!"

Laughing, the two friends bumped fists happily and Rachel looked up and into Quinn's shining hazel eyes.

"So…where are the guys partying tonight and how long do we have to get ready?"

Rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly for a moment, the blonde captain shifted her gaze to the floor before admitting.

"Actually I sort of told them that I was bowing out of this one, I was wondering if maybe the four of us could just go and get some dinner, the match was kinda draining even though I wasn't playing in it!"

Santana smiled internally at the fact that Quinn was proving her point about being able to take care of herself without Rachel's fussing. As if sensing her friend's smugness, Rachel caught her eye and nodded slightly in acknowledgement of the Latina's prediction. Unaware of her friend's silent conversation going on in front of her, Quinn raised a blonde eyebrow in question.

"So is that okay? I was thinking maybe we could go to the new Chinese place that opened up?"

Brittany leapt onto Quinn's back eagerly, turning her hug into a three way, Rachel giggled as the dancer's long hair tickled her nose, rolling her eyes, Santana placed her hands on her hips, playing the tough girl act to the hilt as she murmured.

"Yeah whatever, let's just get out of here before we all synchronise and start singing folk songs!"

Brittany rolled her eyes and broke from the hug to link arms with Santana and lead the way to the car park, Rachel and Quinn trailed along behind them, stopping every so often for the odd kiss, or two! The Latina's swearing in Spanish finally urged them to get a move on and they agreed to meet at the restaurant. Although it was a new place it was still packed, luckily they were shown to a table in one corner that was slightly isolated from the main body of diners, sinking into her chair gratefully, Quinn picked up a menu. It didn't take long for them all to decide to get the mixed feast, which contained a bit of everything, Rachel and Quinn had jasmine tea while Brittany and Santana opted for coke. Over the meal they talked about the game they had just won and the final that was coming up, Quinn and Santana started discussing tactics by moving the dishes and cutlery around to simulate a basketball court. Eventually the dishes were taken away and they were left with in a companionable silence with the last of their drinks. Leaning back in her chair, Quinn patted her full stomach and groaned faintly.

"They weren't kidding when they said it was a feast! So…have you guys heard anything yet about colleges?"

Brittany frowned slightly and played with the straw in her soda, noticing her girlfriend's silent dismay, Santana rubbed her hand over her shoulders before replying quietly.

"I've had a few offers yeah, I'm waiting though, I need to see what Brittany's going to decide on, and I can study what I want to study anywhere."

The dancer smiled faintly and shrugged her shoulders slightly before replying.

"I wish you wouldn't wait San, it's not even certain that I'm going to graduate, let alone attend a college. I mean, Holly says she thinks I can do it but I'm going to wait until my diploma is in my hands…and I haven't heard anything back from Julliard yet so it doesn't look good for there at least."

Rachel shifted uncomfortably in her seat, feeling bad for the blonde; Quinn however smiled slightly and gave a shrug of her own.

"I wouldn't worry about it Brit, I haven't heard from them either, neither has Blaine, seems like they leave us Ohio bumpkins till last!"

Brittany looked up with hope in her eyes at Quinn's words.

"Really?"

Smiling, the captain reached across the table and squeezed her friend's hand gently.

"Really, I mean I know I have to have like a disc of my work ready to send them back with when they come to run through auditions but…it's not like I'd know what to put on one or how to make one, Lauren could probably splice something together though, we should ask her?"

Smiling even more happily now, Brittany nodded in agreement and turned to Santana talking excitedly about what she should ask Lauren to try and put on a disc for her, catching Quinn's eye, Santana mouthed a silent thank you before being pulled enthusiastically back into her girlfriend's conversation. Watching the two friends, Rachel smiled lovingly and tugging gently on Quinn's hand to get her attention, reached across and kissed her softly.

"Not that I'm complaining but…what was that for?"

Quinn smiled happily, shrugging slightly, Rachel gestured towards the animated conversation their friends were having.

"Just because you're amazing and you don't even know it; that was a really nice thing you just did for Brittany, it's really cheered her up."

Rubbing the back of her neck to try and disguise her pleased flush, Quinn gave a half shrug.

"It's the truth, besides the scout only has to see Brittany and Mike dance and she'll snap them up, we _both_ know that."

Nodding slightly, Rachel slid her hands around to rest on the nape of Quinn's neck, pulling her in for another soft kiss; she pulled back enough to speak.

"What about you, are you worried about getting in?"

Frowning as she thought about it, Quinn eventually shook her head.

"Not really, I mean…I'm kinda with Santana on this one, you're the talent and I'm happy to follow you wherever. I mean Julliard _would_ be nice to expand my musical knowledge but the real study that appeals to me is psychology, particularly forensic psychology. I can study that in most colleges, so while it would be nice to be a stone's throw from you I can also go to NYU."

Shaking her head slightly, Rachel wasn't sure whether to be flattered, angry because the blonde was so eager to discount her own musical gifts, or overwhelmed by the love she could see in hazel eyes.

"Quinn, you…I appreciate that but you should pursue what matters to you most as well! You shouldn't be waiting to see what happens with me before you plan your future."

Smiling slightly, the blonde rested her head on Rachel's and letting out a slow breath spoke softly.

"See, here's the thing Rach…I honestly _can _study what I want at most colleges, and I am planning my future. What _you_ need to remember is that as much as you need me in your future, I need you in mine. Not to mention I can be a _tad_ stubborn when I want to be, so if I were you I'd just kind of deal with the fact that I have made my decision and I _am_ sure of it."

Shaking her head in wonder, the diva could only manage a reply in the form of a kiss, a very thorough and passionate kiss that left Quinn light headed and breathless. Glancing over at her amused friends, the captain managed to clear her throat before saying.

"Well, how about we split the bill and get out of here, I don't know about you guys but I'm really tired all of a sudden!"

Laughing at her friend's red face, Santana threw her and Brittany's share of the bill on the table and led the way out of the restaurant. After thanking their hosts and leaving a twenty dollartwenty-dollar tip, Quinn and Rachel followed behind;, the diva's hands tucked firmly in Quinn's pocket's, making walking an amusing and very distracting endeavourventure. Eventually they made it to Quinn's Plymouth and waved goodbye to their friends before almost falling into the car amidst giggles. Stealing one more kiss, the blonde slid into the driver's seat and dug her keys from her pocket, it was as they were driving back that Rachel received a text from Kurt, frowning at the simple message for so long that Quinn wondered if she'd gone into a trance, the brunette slid her phone back into her pocket wordlessly. Quinn frowned at the odd reaction and glanced across to her now very thoughtful girlfriend.

"What's up, are he and Blaine okay?"

Looking over, Rachel mustered a small smile and nodded as reassuringly as she could.

"It's not…he and Blaine are fine, I'll talk to you about it when we get back, over a really, _really_ big mug of coco."

Quashing her natural curiosity as best as she could,; Quinn nodded an agreement and returned her full attention to the road. Luckily it only took another five minutes until they pulled into the driveway of their house, Quinn leapt from her seat and ran around to open Rachel's door for her, at the diva's puzzled look the captain shrugged.

"I fancied some old school chivalry…and also I'm worried I might have done something wrong and I'm making up in advance."

Laughing slightly at the blonde's cheeky lopsided grin, Rachel rolled her eyes and taking one slightly chilled hand in hers, led the way inside.

"Don't worry stud, it's nothing you've done, besides which you should _know_ by now that if I were unhappy about something, I would have produced a paper on exactly what it was and why I was upset."

Grinning at that fact, Quinn had to nod her agreement, it might be weird to most but in a way she loved Rachel's papers and presentations on things that got under her skin, if nothing else it ensured they never went to bed on an argument! Leroy and Hiram were already in bed due to a very early start the next day and had left a note on the kitchen table congratulating Quinn on the team's victory and reminding them not to be too late to bed themselves. Rachel rolled her eyes at the missive but Quinn smiled warmly;, it was nice knowing that the men cared enough to parent her, even when nhot present. The diva sighed but didn't say anything about the text until they were sat in the lounge with huge mugs of coco. Although she was dying to know what was going on, the captain forced herself to sit patiently, knowing Rachel was mulling over how to say whatever it was. Eventually she took a breath and began to speak, carefully, as though she wasn't sure what reaction her words might trigger,; which was in fact what was worrying her.

"The text was about Finn, he's had his court date through…he thought that we should know straight away. Apparently his lawyer was going to let us know tomorrow so we weren't surprised by the announcement but Kurt felt bad making us wait even that long."

Frowning thoughtfully, Quinn blew on her coco and took several sips as she tried to sort through the reactions her body was racing through. There was a part of her that felt relief of course. Relief that finally this would be dealt with and they could all hopefully move on, but there was also fear. It was something she didn't talk about much but she dreamt about the attack sometimes, her mind making the attack worse, or in some cases, replacing Rachel as the victim with her unable to help. The physical harm he had caused was mostly a memory now, apart from the headaches, which persisted despite the best painkillers modern medicine had to offer. But the memories hadn't faded, memories of someone she had once loved, attacking her with a ferocity she had never thought him capable of…and worse still knowing that in some way she had contributed to the mental stresses he had had to deal with. Not that she for one moment condoned the attack, but she understood more than most how much pressure could make things seem bleak and pointless. She didn't want to see him get away with what he had done but she also didn't want him to be punished as much as she wanted him to be forced to get some help to deal with whatever it was that was twisting him up inside. Sitting back in her chair, Quinn blew out a long breath and finally looked up into Rachel's worried brown eyes.

"I'm okay supernova…just thinking, that's all."

Sipping from her own mug of coco, the brunette tucked her feet underneath her and patted the sofa cushion beside her.

"Come tell me what you're thinking?"

Smiling softly, Quinn happily acquiesced to the request and found herself nestled happily in Rachel's arms as she wondered what to say about how she felt that would make any sense.

"It's weird in a way, like my head is exploding in all sorts of different emotional directions. I know that isn't _exactly_ helpful, but it's the best way I can think to explain it."

The little diva just hummed her acceptance of the explanation and let one hand play through Quinn's hair soothingly as she just let her just talk.

"I mean, I'm glad that it's going to happen finally, once it's done we can move on properly. And I know that when I see him again in court he can't hurt me, I'm not even sure he still wants to, Kurt said he's been getting on in the therapy really well…but it still scares me, how dumb is that?"

She gave a self-derisive snort of laughter at that, one that Rachel refused to let her indulge in! As much as she knew how important it was for Quinn to say exactly _what_ she was thinking and feeling, she also would not let her deride herself for something that was only natural. Pulling the blonde closer to her, she pressed a soft kiss to the crown of her head and spoke quietly but with an intensity that left no room for argument.

"You listen to me Quinn Fabray, it is _not _dumb to feel scared, you were attacked so badly you're still being monitored now to assess whether or not there's any long term damage! I'd be more worried if you _weren't_ scared at the prospect of seeing Finn again, it doesn't make you weak, it doesn't make me love you anyd less, and it sure as hell doesn't make you dumb…okay?"

Smiling slightly, Quinn kissed Rachel's arm which was wrapped around her chest comfortingly.

"Yes supernova, I got it…and I admit I _am _scared, but I'm also sad, I mean, I still can't believe it _got _to this point. I really do hope his therapy is helping, because somewhere under all that anger is the real Finn…and I'm going to tell the judge that I think that as well."

Rachel stiffened slightly and forced herself to relax as she tried to see it from Quinn's point of view.

"I understand you want to help him, I really do, but I don't know if I can say the same, you say that you think the real Finn is still in there somewhere but I'm not so sure. He went beyond scaring me when he attacked me that morning Quinn, if it hadn't been for Cameron and Lauren I can't say that he would have stopped…I wish I could, but I just can't. And as for forgiving him for what he did to you, all I'm going to ask is how you feel when you think of what he did to me, because if you can honestly tell me that you can forgive him for that then I will ask for leniency as well."

Turning within the protective circle of her girlfriend's arms, Quinn frowned thoughtfully as she mulled over the very valid question Rachel had just posed. Taking a deep breath, the blonde rested her forehead on Rachel's collar bone and finally admitted.

"No…I don't think I could forgive him, when I think about what he did do to you I still feel that same level of anger, I still want to lay into him until I know for sure he'll never hurt you again. Damn, you had to put it to me that way huh?"

Quinn just shook her head with a mix of amusement and frustration while, Rachel just smiled sadly.

"Sorry love…but I want to be honest with you, and I think you need to be honest with yourself as well. When we go into the court to make our victim impact statements, they are going to ask you stuff like that; they'll want you to know your own mind before they sentence him. I know that you want to see the good in Finn, and I even hope that it is still there as much as you do…but just be aware that when it comes to the one you love, emotions are never clear cut."

Sighing heavily, the blonde pulled Rachel closer to her and managed a faint smile.

"Just one of the many reasons I want to study psychology, I need to understand these things, why [people get to the stages of desperation they do, why they go from innocence to violence…I just, I need to know."

She trailed off and gave another small shrug, Rachel smiled back at her and stealing one more quick kiss, slid off the sofa and held her hand out for Quinn to take. Draining the last of the coco from her mug, the blonde did just that and pausing long enough to kill the lights, Rachel led the way upstairs.

"Well, if anyone can find the answers to questions like that then it's going to be you…you're too stubborn _not_ to find out!"

Smirking happily at the odd compliment, Quinn pulled lightly on the diva's hand, pulling her fully into her arms to plant a kiss on the nape of her neck.

"You silver tongued lothario you, I thought _I_ was meant to be the stud around here?"

Chuckling lightly, Rachel leaned back enough to look into amused hazel eyes.

"You are, don't worry about that, did you not see the girls ogling you out on the court tonight, even when you weren't playing? If I were paranoid I'd be locking you up each night so no one could get to you but me!"

Enjoying the light flirting after the heavy conversation they had had downstairs, Quinn tilted her head to one side, feigning deep thought.

"Hmm, there's something about that idea that appeals to me Miss Berry…but whatever would we think to do with ourselves locked up with only a bed for company?"

She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, causing to Rachel to chuckle even more, they were just leaning in for another kiss when a sleepy but nonetheless highly amused voice interrupted them from behind the bathroom door.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't just hear that!"

The two teens literally leapt apart as a sleepy Hiram walked out of the bathroom, regarding them both with mock severity, both girls started sputtering explanations, talking over each other in their haste to mollify him. He let them carry on for a moment then laughed lightly and held up his hands to halt the torrent of hastily uttered excuses.

"I'm only joking; you know I'm only too well aware of what you two get up to! I just couldn't resist teasing you, but you _are_ kinda late, and as much as I'd love to catch up with you at this very moment, your father and I have a long drive to the lake in the morning for this team building mishega!"

Quinn smirked at his obvious reluctance to take part in his firm's latest venture; narrowing his eyes playfully, he pointed a finger at her.

"You laugh and I'll make _you_ come with me instead!"

Miming zipping her lips, Quinn ducked under his pointing finger and pressing a kiss to his cheek headed into the bathroom.

"Love you really dad, night!"

Shaking her head at her girlfriend's cowardly retreat to the bathroom, Rachel also kissed her father goodnight and headed into her room. She debated for a moment over whether to stay in her room or go to Quinn's, in the end the blonde decided for her by easing herself into Rachel's room.

"Just snuggling…but we do have all day tomorrow to lie in and relax while they're off kayaking or whatever thing it is your dad's partner's arranged this time."

Rachel just smiled happily and pulling the covers back, waited for Quinn to slide in before she followed her and turned the light out. Within moments they were in their usual sleeping position and Quinn as the big spoon, sighed happily as her eyes slid shut. After the excitement of the game and the heavy conversation downstairs it took less than ten minutes for the blonde to succumb to sleep., Rachel followed not long afterwards, happy and content with the captain's arms wrapped around her. The next day was given over to thoroughly devoting themselves to lazing around the house;, Rachel baked while Quinn composed some more of the music for her musical.

They spent the afternoon doing some yard work and cleaning round the house, which is why they felt justified in spending the majority of the evening in the hot tub, feeding each other and talking about the places they'd like to visit on their road trip after graduation. They only got out when they heard Leroy and Hiram pulling into the drive, with their robes wrapped around them the two girls collapsed bonelessly onto the sofa waiting for the men to troop in. They definitely heard them before they saw them, Hiram sounded amused whereas Leroy just sounded highly annoyed, and it was the shorter man's voice they heard first.

"Sweetheart, I _did_ try to warn you!"

There was a huff very reminiscent of one of Rachel's own before Leroy replied.

"Shouting, _look out for the boom_, after you've let go of it isn't a warning, it's more of a running commentary, I was lucky it didn't hit me in the head!"

Hiram's still amused voice tried to mollify his husband as the girls listened on to bags being dumped in the hallway.

"Exactly see, you _could_ have been hurt whereas instead you just got a little wet."

There was a snort of disbelief and a sloshing sound as Leroy's reply rang out in disbelief.

"A _little_ wet, you call this a _little_ wet, I got soaked! It was okay for you up on the deck of that bloody yacht, I'm the one that nearly got eaten by a shark!"

Hiram snorted in disbelief at that and as he replied, Quinn raised a questioning eyebrow at Rachel who had a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles as she shrugged.

"It was _not_ a shark for crying out loud! It was a very small cat-fish, very small, as in if it was one of the fish we caught for dinner we would have thrown it back because it wouldn't even have fed one person!"

Huffing sulkily, Leroy muttered a sullen reply.

"So says you, _you _weren't the one trying to escape it's snapping jaws!"

Unable to contain her mirth any longer, Rachel gave in and broke into very loud peals of laughter, immediately both men poked their head around the corner. Leroy was indeed drenched although the long drive had dried out most of his clothes; Hiram looked none the worse for wear with the exception of a slight tan. As Quinn was the only one capable of speech at that moment, due to Rachel being doubled over laughing, she forced a nonchalant expression.

"So…good day at the lake?"

Hiram grinned widely and clapped his sulking husband on the back before nodding.

"Well, I had a _fantastic_ time, I got to go fishing for the first time in years and then we grilled the fish we caught for lunch…Leroy however had a mishap or two."

Glaring at his smirking husband, the larger man kicked his shoes off and with a disgusted face kicked them to the side muttering that there was no point trying to save them. Feeling slightly sorry for him, Quinn tucked her hands into her back pockets and offered a half smile.

"If it's any consolation, I hate boats as well; I can never seem to keep my balance on the damn things."

Leroy's face broke into a soft smile and he winked at her, his whole countenance changing.

"Exactly what _I_ was trying to say, truly athletic people are out of our element on the water because the land is where we reign, now I'm going to leave you to go and wash the lake scum off of me while my husband works out how to apologise so he doesn't have to sleep on the sofa."

Playing up the role of scorned lover to the hilt, Leroy flounced up the stairs, turning at the top with a flair so dramatic Quinn found herself biting the inside of her cheek so as not to hum the theme tune to Dynasty. Hiram just shook his head in amusement before winking at the still giggling Rachel, finally getting her breath back, the diva managed to ask.

"Are there pictures, _tell_ me there are pictures!"

Rubbing his hands gleefully, Hiram opened his mouth to reply only to be interrupted by Leroy's voice sounding from the landing.

"If your father wants to sleep in this bed tonight then there better not be!"

Grinning in a Ppuck- like manner, Hiram called out.

"Of course not my beloved, now why don't you get your bath and I'll make us a nice hot drink!"

His words were belied by his actions as he took a digital camera from his back pocket and threw it to his eagerly waiting daughter before heading into the kitchen. Shaking her head in bewildered amusement, Quinn plopped down next to Rachel on the sofa and smothered a yawn.

"Well, I certainly know where you got your flair for dramatics from, both your parents! I swear I never have to watch a daytime soap ever again, it's way more entertaining to watch your family."

Putting the camera down for the moment, Rachel took one of the basketball player's hands in both of hers and traced the bones and muscles softly as she corrected.

"Ours."

Looking up from the slightly mesmerising sight and feeling of Rachel exploring her hands, the blonde found herself at a loss.

"Huh?"

Rolling her eyes in fond exasperation, the little diva lifted the hand to her lips and kissed the knuckles before reiterating her point.

"_Our_ family, Quinn…not just mine, you're part of it now."

Flushing a light pink, the basketball player rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand and managed a small shy smile.

"I guess I keep forgetting, I mean…it's weird being in a real family, good weird but it takes some getting used to."

Wanting to know but slightly scared about upsetting the thoughtful looking blonde, Rachel spoke carefully.

"So…was your family not like this at all then?"

To her relief, rather than upsetting Quinn the questionit seemed to amuse her slightly, sitting back in the sofa and closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation of her girlfriend's impromptu hand massage, she snorted a laugh.

"_God_ no, never…the only yacht's or boats my parents would be seen dead on would be the rich business- owned ones of my dad's associates. And heaven forbid he or my mum fall overboard because if they did it would cause such a scandal."

She laughed slightly then looked slightly ashamed before admitting.

"Is it wrong that I just pictured my mom drenched and covered in lake weeds?"

Rachel shook her head and then let out a giggle as she herself also began to picture that in her mind, after a moments shared laughter, Quinn shrugged one shoulder before carrying on.

"I just can't believe I got this lucky, I don't just mean with you and I, although that _is_ the best thing in my life. But with your dad's, not only did they accept me into their home, which was a shock, but they let me into their family. Hell, they even know we're dating and they're cool with it, it just…floors me that families like this exist, I mean, I know we still all have our arguments now and then but…it's just more than I ever thought I'd have, you know?"

Rachel smiled lovingly and moving in, pressed a chaste kiss to the basketball player's lips before replying, all the while continuing to softly caress Quinn's hand.

"That's because you were never _allowed _to think you deserved a real family, but here's the thing, they were wrong. You are an amazing person Quinn and anyone who can't see that is a poorer person for it, because they don't get to see what_ I_ see, what your _friends_ see and what my _dad's_ see."

Blushing slightly, the basketball player rubbed the back of her neck again before managing to ask.

"Um, what's that then?"

Rachel leaned forward to steal another slightly longer kiss before whispering against the blonde's trembling lips.

"That you're the miracle that comes along once in a lifetime."

Before Quinn could question that comment or rebuff it with a joke, which was indeed what she was planning to do, Rachel kissed her again, just as softly but with a thoroughness that sent tingles all the way down to Quinn's toes. Moaning faintly, the blonde found herself leaning back as Rachel moved over her, deepening the kiss…until a throat cleared itself abruptly. The little diva sprang back so swiftly she ended up falling off the sofa altogether and glaring up at her slightly flustered father;, Hiram cleared his throat slightly and spoke in a rushed tone.

"Right, I'm going to bed now so…yes, well um, goodnight girls."

With that he ran as fast as he could with two mugs of scalding hot milk to try and erase the image of his daughter almost on top of the startled basketball player. Once she heard the door close upstairs, Quinn stood up and rearranged her dressing gown before offering a hand up to the mortified diva still lying on the floor.

"On the plus side, at least he interrupted us before our hands roamed too far?"

Pulling her hands away from where they were covering her eyes, the diva saw Quinn's half grin and with an eye roll allowed herself to be gently hauled up from the floor. Raising an eyebrow, the brunette linked her hands behind the basketball player's neck and murmured.

"How are you not embarrassed about this, are you an exhibitionist or something?"

Snorting slightly, the blonde huffed out a laugh before drawling.

"I _might_ have been, if not for the fact the police bursting in on us with guns drawn is still top of the list of embarrassing moments, anything that comes after that is pretty manageable."

Grinning, she shrugged casually and Rachel found herself wincing at the memory of that little incident before it gave way to laughter. Shaking her head slightly at their bad luck, the diva raised her eyebrow slightly and leaned in closer to murmur.

"Well, as we seem to have exhausted our capacity for interruptions and calamity, how about we go upstairs and fool around a little?"

Arching an incredulous eyebrow, Quinn smirked.

"You call that seduction Miss Berry?"

Flushing slightly, Rachel bit on her lower lip shyly.

"What can I say, you're the die-hard romantic Fabray; unfortunately my libido appears to have taken over from my creative romantic side…which is your fault."

Rolling her eyes, Quinn leaned in and kissed the diva swiftly before heading for the stairs, hand still clasped in Rachel's.

"Well in _that_ case let's get upstairs before the hyper organised Rachel takes control again, and if that trophy is lying on _my_ side of the bed again I'll sleep in my own room!"

She had to laugh as the diva dropped her hand and shot ahead of her on the stairs, whisper- shouting over her shoulder as she reached the bedroom door.

"You can use the bathroom first, I'll just clean up!"

As Rachel's bedroom door closed behind her, Quinn tilted her head slightly to the side and heard the slight groan as the diva hefted the trophy from where it obviously had been on the bed still. Shaking her head in amusement, the basketball player headed for the bathroom muttering under her breath.

"That's my girl!"


End file.
